Dino Charge: Bright as the Sun
by PenToTheHeart
Summary: At a young age, Tess Sutton was instilled with a love of history. Coming from a family of paleontologists and archeologists, she enjoys learning about the history of the mighty dinosaur. But a mysterious gift from her parents, leads her to Amber Beach and to the biggest adventure of her life. Follow Tess's adventures as a Power Ranger as she fights to protect the world from evil.
1. Prologue: Meet Tess Sutton

**Power Rangers Dino Charge: Bright as the Sun**

 _65,000,000 years ago, a dinosauroid-like alien named: **Keeper** is pursued through the galaxy by **Sledge** : an intergalactic bounty hunter bent on acquiring the eleven Energems in Keeper's care and using them to conquer the universe. Keeper crash lands on Prehistoric Earth, entrusting the gems to a group of dinosaurs for safekeeping and cripples Sledge's ship with a bomb that leaves the bounty hunter stranded in Earth's orbit. __Unfortunately, Sledge's collection of asteroids held in a tractor beam accidentally rains down on the planet and ultimately causes the extinction of the dinosaurs.  
In present day, Keeper is found by **Kendall Morgan** as they set up a base under the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. They begin a mission to find the Energems with the five already found by teens that use them to morph into the Dino Charge Power Rangers. The group consists of **Tyler Navarro** (the adventurous leader of the group and Red Ranger who is searching for his missing father who mysteriously disappeared during an archaeological dig), **Shelby Watkins** (a tomboy and waitress with a vast knowledge of dinosaurs), **Koda** (a caveman living in modern times due to finding his Energem in his Tribe's cave), **Riley Griffin** (the youngest member of the group and skilled swordsman), and **Chase Randall** (the suave laid back member of the group from New Zealand). But soon another surprise comes their way in **Tess Sutton**...  
Tess comes from a family of historians, archaeologists and paleontologists, and has been instilled with a love of history from such a young age. Tess loves history (especially the history of the dinosaurs) and enjoys expanding her knowledge. Tess's thirst for knowledge makes her a stand out to those around her. Tess is a child prodigy and managed to finish high school at the age of 16 with honors. Not only is Tess intelligent but she is like your typical All-American Sweetheart: she's funny, she's honest, she's sweet, she's charming, she's athletic, and she's beautiful. But soon Tess's life takes a turn for the unexpected.  
On Tess's 17th birthday, she receives an interesting looking necklace with a yellow paragon prism from her parents who are overseas doing an archaeological dig in Malaysia. Unknown to Tess the necklace her parents sent her was the yellow Energem that bonded to the Hypacrosaurus. The second she put on the necklace, she felt this strange presence bond to her, a presence she can't explain. Soon a strange dream causes Tess to completely change her plan. Tess forgoes her admission to CalTech and instead goes to Amber Beach University, specifically to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum because she feels something drawing her there. When Tess gets there she encounters some strange creatures and meets people she would later form a strong bonds with.  
Tess begins a brand-new, exciting adventure and she soon learns a lot about herself, friendship, family, and even what it means to truly care about someone as she grows to become a better version of herself..._

 **...**

 **Author's Note:** **This is my version of Power Rangers Dino Charge introducing a brand-new character. My nephew is obsessed with Power Rangers and really wanted me to write a Power Rangers themed story and plus I'm a fan as well. This story is based on the show with a few changes. A lot of the chapters will be based on episodes that have been aired and will also feature original chapters I've written myself.  
** **This chapter will introduce my original character: _Tess Sutton_ and a little bit of her family background.  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE**

 ** _..._**

 **Prologue: Meet Tess Sutton**

 _March 2004 (Eden Hills, California)_

Six year old, Tess Sutton was playing in the front yard her family's country home in Eden Hills, California while her grandparents: William Sutton was in his study working on his historical thesis and Emma Slater-Sutton was on her front porch tending to the roses. Tess's home was one right out of the movies. It was a rather large and beautiful yet cozy home in a picturesque country setting. Tess was sitting on a plaid yellow blanket playing with her dinosaur toys and reading her favorite dinosaur books. Tess comes from a family of historians, paleontologists, and archaeologists, therefore she was instilled with a love of history ever since she was a young girl. Tess's grandfather and grandmother are archaeology professors at Eden Hills University and have immersed Tess with a strong love of history. Tess loves learning about history and cannot get enough of it. Tess enjoys learning about the world around her.

As Tess played, Emma yelled for her granddaughter "Tess! It's starting to get dark, come inside!"

"Coming grandma!" Tess responded as she grabbed her things and ran inside.

After having a nice dinner with her grandparents, Tess took a quick bath and jumped on her bed and eagerly waited for her grandparents to come in and tuck her. Tess's parents: Dr. Jake Sutton and Dr. Miranda Graham-Sutton are paleontologists who are currently overseas in New Guinea on an archaeological dig. Since her parents were always traveling on archaeological digs all over the globe, Tess stayed with her grandparents so she wouldn't have to move all the time. Tess's parents never stayed in the same place for any longer than five months. Tess's parents wanted her to have a real childhood instead of having to be constantly uprooted because of their work. But despite her parents being away, Tess loves and supports her parents and always looks forward to their nightly Skype calls.

Tess heard knocking at her bedroom door as her grandparents let themselves in. "Sweet pea, are you ready for bed?" William asked his granddaughter.

"Not yet, can we call mom and dad?" Tess smiled.

William and Emma exchanged skeptical looks. "I don't know..." Emma said.

Tess folded her hands together and said with her big doe like eyes "Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top?"

William and Emma gave in and said in unison "Fine" as they grabbed Tess's laptop off her desk. William logged into his Skype account and called his son and daughter-in-law. These were the moments that Tess looked forward too. Although her parents were constantly traveling, Tess understood how much her parents loved what they did and hoped that one day she would be doing what they were doing. Tess always considered her parents as real life treasure hunters; like Indiana Jones. Every time her parents went on an archeological dig, they discovered something rare. The screen soon revealed Tess's parents who were covered in sand, dirt, and sweat.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hi sweet girl, how was your day?" Jake asked his young daughter.

"I had fun! I went with grandpa to the university to look at their new fossils, and then we to the dinosaur museum." While many kids considered going to the museum and learning boring, Tess was the opposite. Tess enjoyed learning and found joy in it.

"That sounds like fun, sweet girl" Miranda said with a smile to her young daughter.

"What time is it over there?" Emma asked her son and daughter-in-law.

"It's noon over here. Isn't it like 8pm over there?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we want to tuck this little one into bed but she really wanted to talk to you guys" William said, bringing his granddaughter close to him.

"Mommy, daddy! Did you guys find anything cool while you were digging? Like treasure?" Tess asked curiously.

"We found some really nice bones while we were digging, but there's still a lot more we haven't found yet" Miranda said with a smile.

"Mommy, daddy when are you coming home?" Tess asked with wide eyes.

"Soon sweet girl, we promise. You better go to sleep, it's getting late" Jake said to his daughter.

"Okay, I love you mom. I love you dad..." Tess said to her parents.

"We love you more..." Jake said with a smile.

"That's not possible..." Tess said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it's possible..." Miranda said with a smile. "Sweet dreams, sweet girl. We love you" before they hung up the video call.

William closed the laptop as Tess looked up at their grandparents and said "I miss mommy and daddy."

"They'll be home soon, sweet girl" Emma said, kissing Tess's forehead.

"Hey, how about we tell you some cool dinosaur stories?" William asked, hoping to cheer up his granddaughter.

"Yes!" Tess exclaimed.

William tucked his granddaughter in wrapped an arm around her and got ready to tell her a story "Well, how about I tell you about a young duck-bill dinosaur that lived in the Cretaceous period. He was a small little guy but he had the biggest heart. He really wanted to get to the big watering hole with all his friends but there was some stuff getting in his way..."

"Like what?" Tess asked in anticipation.

"Like a big, giant T-Rex" William said tickling his young granddaughter as Tess laughed her little heart out. "He chased the little duck-bill dinosaur all over the landscape, over mountains and trenches with his big teeth."

"Did he manage to get to the watering hole?" Tess asked with a yawn as she settled into bed

William brushed Tess's bangs out of her hair and said "With his determination and big heart, he made it to the watering hole with all his friends. The little guy never gave up and just kept working hard and he managed to get where he was going. Sweet dreams, sweet girl."

"Sweet dreams, grandma and grandpa" Tess said as she slowly drifted off to sleep as Emma and William kissed their granddaughter's forehead, turned off her lamp and slowly exited their granddaughter's room. Although Tess's life wasn't like everyone else's, she wasn't complaining because she felt like she wasn't missing out on anything. Her grandparents loved her and encouraged her to learn more and love life. Tess could not ask for anything more.

 **...**

 _June 2014 (10 years later...)_

The sun in Eden Hills, California was slowly raising as this was a day that Tess Sutton was looking forward to. Ripe at 16 years old, Tess Sutton is graduating high school with top honors as the youngest student in her class. It was Tess's vast knowledge that propelled her to the top of her class. The sun shined through Tess's rustic room that was accented with yellow flowers, mahogany furniture and cream fabric. Tess's room definitely had that at home-country feel. Tess slowly woke up as she noticed today marked on her calendar: _Graduation today!_

Tess slowly got out of bed as she noticed a beautiful yellow tie dye sweetheart dress on the back of her door along with her graduation gown with a note attached.

 _A beautiful dress for the first day of the rest of your life.  
-Love Grandpa and Grandma_

Tess smiled as she took the dress off the hanger and placed it in front of her as she admired herself in her full length mirror.

Sutton as definitely grown into a beautiful young woman. Her light brown chestnut hair with dark brown chocolate highlights has grown out to the middle of her back and was parted to the left side of her face. Her flawless olive skin was practically flawless and she had hazel eyes that can drawn anyone in. She wasn't very tall at 5'4'' but she was content with her height. Despite her beauty, Tess was probably one of the most humble people on the planet.

Tess was what many people would consider your all-American sweetheart: she's funny, she's honest, she's sweet, she's athletic, she's charming, and she's beautiful. She's that girl that can be friends with just about anyone. Although she was a beautiful person on the outside, she was an even more beautiful person on the inside.

Tess placed the dress on her bed as she got ready for her graduation. Tess loosely curled her hair and did a very natural make up look. Tess was one of those girls that could be considered a 'natural beauty'. Once Tess finished getting ready, she put on the dress her grandparents got her, zipped up her nude strappy wedges, put on her dainty silver necklace, grabbed her cap and gown and went downstairs. Tess went down to the kitchen to find her grandparents finishing up breakfast.

"Good morning my lovely grandparents!" Tess said, kissing both her grandparents on the cheek before sitting down for breakfast. Both her grandparents were ready to watch Tess move forward with the next chapter of her life.

"Good morning Tess! Are you excited for graduation?" Emma said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her granddaughter.

"Of course I am!" Tess said digging into her pancakes.

"At 16, graduating with top honors? We can not be anymore proud of you" William said, kissing his granddaughter at the top of her head.

"It's insane that I'm graduating a year early. I wish mom and dad could be here though" Tess said, dismally. Unfortunately, Jake and Miranda cannot come Tess's graduation because they are currently on an important archaeological dig in Cairo and are on the verge of an important archeological discovery. As much as Tess would love for her parents to be with her, she knows how important their work is and if they could be with her, they would.

"You know they would be here if they could..." William said to his granddaughter.

"I know, it would be nice to have them with me, but I'm glad that you guys are coming to my graduation" Tess said, getting up and hugging both her grandparents. William and Emma have taken on the responsibility of watching over their granddaughter while Jake and Miranda were away on their digs and have treated her like their own daughter. They gave Tess all the love and support any parent would give their child. They love Tess with all their heart and only want to see her succeed.

William looked at his watch and said "We better head out, so we're not late."

Tess and her grandparents headed out Eden Hills Academy and were ready to see Tess off to the next chapter of her life. Tess sat in the front of her class as she watched the class representative give the congratulatory address to the graduates. Tess was both excited and anxious to be leaving high school and enter the next stage of her life. Tess was waiting to hear back from the California Institute of Technology and Amber Beach University, which both are known for their strong archeology programs, but she was holding out hope for Cal Tech. Cal Tech held special meaning for Tess and her family. Tess's family has a strong legacy at Cal Tech, with her grandparents and parents both graduating with top honors. Tess's parents still work at Cal Tech's geo-biology department and even fund their digs all over the world as well as their research. As much as Tess would love to go to Cal Tech, she has Amber Beach to fall back on.

It was time for the presentation of the diplomas and Tess was eagerly awaiting for her name to be called. "Tess Marie Sutton" the principal called as Tess walked onto the stage. Tess's grandparents cheered for her as she shook the principal's hand, got her diploma and moved her tassel from right to left.

Once all the graduates got their diplomas, the principal stood at the podium "Would all the graduates please stand?"

The graduates stood as the principal said beaming "I present to you all the Eden Hills Academy class of 2014!" Everyone cheered as the graduates tossed their hats up in the air and are ready to jump into the next chapter of their lives...

After graduation, Tess ran up to her grandparents and enveloped them into hugs. "Congratulations, sweet girl" William said. This wasn't just Tess's journey, her grandparents were there with her every step of the way. This wasn't just her achievement. If it wasn't for the support of her grandparents, she wouldn't be where she is now.

"This is so amazing!" Tess said with a smile.

"And it's only going to get better..." Emma said, cryptically as Jake and Miranda snuck behind their daughter.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked confused.

Miranda tapped on her daughter's shoulder. Tess turned and she felt her eyes deceiving her. She couldn't believe her parents were in front of her. "Mom, dad is that really you?" Tess said through her tears.

"Do you honestly think we would miss our own daughter's graduation?" Jake said with a chuckle. Tess didn't want to question it. Tess just went in for a hug to see if her eyes weren't deceiving her. "I missed you guys so much..."

"We missed you too sweet girl" Miranda said as they cherished this moment.

 **...**

After a great day with her entire family, Tess was in her room putting up a framed picture of her diploma as well as a portrait of her family on her wall. Tess simply looked at her wall of achievements and was surprised at how much she accomplished in three years. From academics to athletics, Tess never thought she would be where she is now. Tess walked over to her bay window and simply sat there, asking herself "What's out there for me?"

Tess's thoughts were interrupted, by some soft knocks at her door. "Come in"

Tess turned to see her parents there. Tess smiled and asked her parents "I thought you guys couldn't make my graduation."

"We had to pull a lot of strings to leave early" Jake smiled as he and his wife sat next to their daughter. "We would never miss this important moment in your life."

"Everything was amazing today. I felt like I was six years old again, with you guys here..." Tess smiled. "Where are you guys going next?"

"South Africa, we're gonna follow up a lead our team found over there" Miranda said brushing some hair out of Tess's face.

"I wish it could be like this forever..." Tess said as she hugged her parents tightly, not wanting to let them go.

 _These were the moments that Tess cherished and wanted to last forever, but unfortunately_ _this wouldn't..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, what do you think about Tess? Do you like her character? Do you not like it? And how can I improve her character for future chapters? All feedback and criticism is welcomed. It was a little boring writing this but I really wanted to give you guys a little bit of background on my character.  
I know this first chapter was a little boring but I promise you the next chapter will be a little better than this, I promise you that.  
** **Please Read &Review!**


	2. The Day Everything Changes

**Author's Note:** **Here is the official first chapter of Power Rangers Dino Charge. Here in this chapter Tess turns 17 and gets some big news about her future and is conflicted: Should she continue on her family's legacy or follow this strange need to go to Amber Beach?  
** **Also, Tess gets an interesting gift from her parent's overseas, that helps her make a decision about her future...  
** **I hope this chapter is more interesting than the prologue and again any feedback is welcome!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changes...**

 _Present Day (Eden Hills, California)_

Today was Tess's 17th birthday and a day she was looking forward to all year. Although Tess was upset that her parents couldn't be here with her because they were on an archeology dig in Malaysia, she was excited to spend the day with her grandparents. Tess's grandparents were there for her since the very beginning and she considered them a very special part of her life. Tess was standing on the front porch of her childhood home as she basks in the memories she created in the home she grew up in. In just a few short days, Tess would be going away for college to begin the next stage of her life.

It was a beautiful day. Tess was dressed in a light yellow chiffon sweetheart dress that stopped above her knees, black over the knee socks, dark brown lace up riding boots, and a dark wash denim jacket. She had a very natural make up look and her hair was loosely curled and placed in a half up due and decorated with a yellow bow.

Tess was surprised at how much of her life was spent here as she ready to embark on the next chapter of her life. As Tess stood there with her thoughts, William came up behind him with two large envelopes and a small package in his arms. "Lost in your thoughts?"

"I just can't believe I'm leaving all of this behind. It seems like just yesterday I was out there playing with my dinosaur toys and you tucking me in at night and telling me dinosaur stories" Tess chuckled. "Will you and grandma be okay on your own?" Tess asked turning to her grandfather.

"We'll be just fine and speaking of leaving behind. Two envelops from the California Institute of Technology and Amber Beach University. And this is a birthday present from your parents" William said, handing the envelopes and package to his granddaughter.

"Thanks grandpa" Tess said, getting her stuff from her parents and sitting at the patio table.

"No problem, sweet girl" William said kissing his granddaughter's head before heading inside the house.

Tess looked at both the envelopes and decided to open up the letter from Cal Tech first. Tess unfolded the letter as she eagerly read " _Dear Ms. Tess Sutton, congratulations for being admitted to the California Institute of Technology for the 2015-2016 Fall semester._ I got in..." Tess smiled as she opened up the letter from Amber Beach University

" _Dear Tess Sutton, congratulations for being admitted to Amber Beach University for the 2015-2016 Fall semester..._ " Tess read. Tess let out a relieved sigh that she got into the schools of her choice but now was left with another difficult choice: which school is she going to commit to?

To take the edge of this difficult choice, she decided to open the present her parents sent to her. Tess was upset that her parents couldn't be here for her birthday, but she knew how important their work was to them and if they could be here they would. Tess opened the present and saw a yellow paragon-like crystal encased metal and was strung on a black chord. The necklace took Tess's breath away. This is something she would wear. Tess's parents knew her so well. Tess admired the necklace before her eyes fell on the letter in the box.

 _We unearthed this crystal in a Hypacrosaurus fossil while on one of our digs in Malaysia. This yellow_ _crystal_ _reminded us so much of you. It was bright and beautiful just like you. Keep this so we would forever be by your side. Know that we are always thinking about you and we love you so much, never forget that.  
_ _Happy birthday_ _sweet girl  
-Mom and Dad_

Tess smiled as she placed the necklace around her neck. When Tess touched the crystal, she felt something strange happen to her. She felt this strange presence flow through her. Tess was so overwhelmed, she closed her eyes and she saw a vivid image of a Hypacrosaurus that was overcome with the same presence. Tess opened her eyes and didn't know what to feel. It was like her necklace had bonded with her and became part of her, like her and this necklace were meant to be together. "What just happened?" Tess asked herself as she touched her necklace again. Tess just brushed it off as she went inside to go get her grandparents so they could spend the day together. But in the back of her head, she couldn't shake this strange feeling.

 **...**

Tess, William, and Emma were at Tess's favorite pizza parlor, ready to celebrate her birthday. "Happy birthday, sweet girl" William said to his granddaughter as they had lunch together. As they ate lunch, Emma's eyes wandered to Tess's necklace, "Is that what your parents sent you?"

"Yep, I really like it and it's my favorite color" Tess said, touching her necklace.

"Bright and beautiful just like you" William complemented.

"That's what mom and dad said the letter..."

"So, what's the verdict?" William asked, referring to Tess's letters from Cal Tech and Amber Beach.

"I got into both of them."

"Congratulations!" Emma said, hugging her granddaughter.

"Thanks."

"Now, the big question: which one are you picking?" Emma asked in anticipation.

"I'm not really sure, I mean, they're both great schools with great archeology programs. I don't think I can go wrong either way" Tess said, making valid arguments for both institutions.

"Come on, Tess you know how we feel about Cal Tech" William said to his granddaughter.

"I know. You and grandma and mom and dad went there, but Amber Beach is a great school too. I mean they have there own dinosaur museum funded by the university. It's world renowned and they wouldn't have all these recognitions if it wasn't a great school. I just wanna keep options open" Tess said, trying to assess her future at both universities.

"Come on, sweet girl. You have an amazing opportunity to go to one of the best universities in the country. You'll be able to manage your own research team and do amazing things over there just like your parents, just like us" Emma stacked on.

"Not to mention, you'll be guaranteed a job with the department right after you graduate. You'll be able to go on archaeological digs all over the world, like your mom and dad. It's a great school" William said. Emma and William were very proud of their alma mater and really wanted their granddaughter to continue the Sutton family's legacy at Cal Tech.

"I haven't committed to either school yet and I just want to keep my options open. There is no wrong thing to do because they're both great schools" Tess said, thinking seriously about her future. To Tess, this wasn't like picking out a new dress or pair of shoes, she wanted to make the right choice because it can impact her entire future.

"Okay, sweet girl but keep an open mind about Cal Tech. It's an amazing school and you will get amazing opportunities over there that no other school can give you" William said to his granddaughter.

Tess nodded her head and joked "Alright, I'll think about it. If this what you guys are saying about Amber Beach, imagine if I applied to MIT."

"Ahhh, it would be like World War III" Emma joked as they all laughed.

"To Tess" William cheered as he, Emma, and Tess clinked their glasses together and enjoyed their day together. As she ate lunch with her grandparents, Tess couldn't shake this strong feeling that something is pushing her to go to Amber Beach. Tess had this strong desire to go to Amber Beach, even though she didn't know what was there for her. Cal Tech was an amazing school and she would have amazing opportunities over there that Amber Beach wouldn't give her. But despite everything Cal Tech could offer her, she couldn't shake this need to go to Amber Beach...

 **...**

After a great day out with her grandparents, Tess trudged back up to her room and simply fell on her bed. After lunch, Tess and her grandparents went to the amusement park and then went to the beach to light some sparklers. This was an all around great day for Tess and she was exhausted, but there was one thing she couldn't shake. Tess grabbed her Cal Tech brochure off her nightstand and asked herself "I've been wanting to go to Cal Tech ever since I was a little girl, and now that I got it, I might not want it anymore?"

Tess fell back on her bed as her eyes started falling. Before she knew it, Tess was fast asleep. As Tess was fast asleep, something played vividly in her head...

 _Tess was wandering around Amber Beach all day, with no clue with where she was going. Tess played with her necklace in her fingers, before it started glowing again. Tess looked confused before she looked up and saw people running away. "What's going on?" Tess stood up and saw a weird creature made of ice, surrounded by foot soldiers._

 _Tess got in fighting stance as the monster started laughing "I am Iceage and you have something my master wants. Give me that necklace!"_

 _Tess held her necklace in her hand and said with moxy "Well, if you want it, come get it." Tess wasn't going to give her necklace up without a fight. This necklace was all she had of her parents and no one was going to take it from her._

 _"My pleasure, Vivix attack!" Iceage commanded as the foot soldiers went after Tess. Tess did a front handspring before doing a front roundhouse kick taking out a good amount of the foot soldiers. She did a back handspring before doing a strong back kick and a few jabs to take out more of those strange looking foot soldiers. It was like Tess's necklace brought out a fighter in her, that she never knew was capable off._

 _"Mommy!" a voice cried out. Tess turned around to see foot soldiers terrorizing a little boy. Tess made a beeline to the little boy and a swift roundhouse kick, knocking them all out._

 _"Are you okay?" Tess asked him. He nodded his head as Tess pushed him out of danger and yelled "Good! Now run!" Tess turned, only to be knocked down by an incoming fist by Iceage._

 _"You want something done right, you do it yourself" Iceage said, standing over Tess. "Now give me that energem."_

 _"I'm not out yet" Tess said, before sweeping under Iceage's foot knocking him down. Tess got up and hit him with a strong front kick and swift jabs. It was a pretty even fight, but Iceage got the best of Tess. Iceage got Tess off balance with one swift kick._

 _"Now your mine..." Iceage threatened before someone yelled "Guess again" before a swift blast knocked out Iceage. Tess turned around and could not believe what she's seeing. A Power Ranger was standing behind her..._

Before she knew it, Tess shot up from her sleep. Tess felt her forehead and wiped the beads of sweat that formed from her crazy dream, as she tried to steady her breathing. Tess couldn't believe what she has dreamt, but she couldn't help but think that event was actually going to happen. "What was that?" Tess asked herself as her necklace started glowing a bright yellow light. Tess touched her necklace and asked herself "Is that what you wanted me to see? Is that you want me to go to Amber Beach?"

Tess couldn't explain why, but she felt like she had to go to Amber Beach. Like it was her destiny. Tess got onto her laptop and decided to forgo her admission to Cal Tech and decided to commit to Amber Beach University. Tess also decided to apply for a work-study at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum to pay for her tuition. As she did that, Tess felt her stomach lurch when she decided to forgo admission to Cal Tech. She knew her family's legacy over there. She couldn't look her grandparents in the eyes without seeing disappointment. But she couldn't shake this need to go to Amber Beach. She knew in her heart that this feeling wasn't going to go away.

 **...**

Later that night, Tess changed into a yellow cold-shoulder crochet trim long sleeve top, light wash distressed skinny jeans, and light brown combat boots. Tess placed her long hair in a low half-up due. Tess grabbed her trench coat, her black carry-on luggage, and her handbag before quietly leaving her room. Tess's grandparents were fast asleep and she didn't want to wake anyone up. As Tess was about to leave, there was one thing she needed to do. Tess quietly slipped into her grandparents' room and gently placed her Cal Tech admission's letter on the nightstand with a little letter. Tess can't face her grandparents' without seeing disappointment in their eyes, but at the same time she couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. Tess took one last look at her grandparents before quietly saying "Goodbye..."

When Tess quietly left their room and her home, it was like she was abandoning the life she once knew. Tess ran and didn't look back because she knew that if she looked back she would change her mind in a heartbeat. When Tess got onto the sidewalk, she hailed a taxi, "Bus station, please."

It was a fairly short cab ride before Tess got to the bus station. Once Tess got to the bus station, she approached the booth and asked "When's the next bus leaving for Amber Beach?"

"It's boarding right now, that's the last bus of the night" the worker said, pointing at the bus behind her.

"Thank you" Tess said as she quickly boarded the last bus to Amber Beach. When Tess got on the bus, she took a seat and simply thought about what life she was going to have in Amber Beach. She didn't know what she was in for. Tess held her necklace in her fingers, stared out the window and asked "I wonder why you want me to go to Amber Beach so badly..."

Tess doesn't know what she's going to do when she gets to Amber Beach, but she felt like it was her destiny to go there. Tess couldn't shake that dream she had. The idea that there were people her age going what she's going through, gave Tess conflicting emotions. Tess didn't know how to go about this but she knows she can't turn her back on this. Tess doesn't know what awaits her there in Amber Beach, but whatever happens all she can do is hope for the best. Although Tess's grandparents don't know what she's up to, they raised to follow her heart and embrace any challenge that comes her way, and Tess is in for the adventure of her life...

 **...**

 **Author's Note:** **Well that is how Tess got her energem and this kind of a foreshadow of things to come! Anyways what do you guys think of Tess's character and the chapter overall? Again there is room for development and improvement so please lemme know! Any kind of feedback is more than welcome!  
Anyways please Read&Review!**


	3. The Past, Present, and the Fusion (1)

**Author's Note:** **This is offiically the first episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge! Since I wanted to find a way to incorporate Tess in it and how she meets the other rangers, I changed a couple of things but a lot of it is still the same to the episodes that aired on Nick. Also, I combined the first and second episodes in way that flows together nicely. There are some things that I did leave out from both the first and second episodes but I will touch on them in the chapter so everything makes sense.  
** **Also, I broke this chapter up into two parts because it would be way too long to fit into one chapter  
** **Anyways, here is chapter 2! Here we learn the origin of the energems. Also, Tess is on her way to Amber Beach and she soon learns the real power of her necklace and soon she runs into trouble...  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DO NOT NOTICE**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Powers From the Past, Present, and Fusion (Part 1)**

 _65,000,000 Years Ago..._

Space is a vast landscape, where many incredible discoveries have been made and many incredible things are continuously being formed. Millions of stars covered this vast landscape and there are many things that have yet to be discovered. But here in space, a battle was being fought. Throughout space, this rather large spacecraft in pursuit of this small spaceship all throughout space. The large spacecraft shot lasers at the small spaceship but it managed to evade it swiftly.

Within this spaceship, this interesting creature roared "Lucky shot Keeper! Get the weapon system back online before Sledge gets here!" This creature has a lion-like face and is as tall as a tree. He has lightning-bolt like structures on his back and has a menacing demeanor. This creature went by the name of Fury and is very loyal to his superior and works hard to achieve their ultimate goal of ruling the universe. "WRENCH! What's taking so long?! Get those lasers fixed now!" The inside of the spacecraft's machines were blowing up steam, as several strange like creatures were running around trying to get he spacecraft working. These strange creatures were: Vivix and they were loyal foot soldiers to their master.

"I'm trying! There's 10 million gigavolts going through this, it could blow up the whole ship! I have to be careful!" Wrench said, carrying his tools over to the severed wire that was letting out strong electrical sparks. Wrench is the mechanic on this spacecraft but also a very formidable warrior. He is in charge of keeping the spacecraft running smoothly.

As Wrench was trying to fix the fuse, another creature emerged. He roared "Wrench, you pathetic weakling! Out of my way!" as he pushed Wrench out of the way and proceeded to fix the fuse himself. "Master Sledge!"

Sledge was the one in charge of this large spacecraft. Sledge is an alien bounty hunter who has one goal in mind: to rule the universe, but one thing stood in his way and that was Keeper. He is a tall figure with copper metal all over his body. He is one of the most feared beings all over the galaxy. Just on brute strength alone, Sledge managed to bring both ends of the fuse together, fixing it. "Whoa!" Wrench said in amazement.

He roared out loud, declaring "We will capture Keeper! That mangy little cockroach, we have him right where I want him. Lock onto his ship."

"Sledgums, so that's the Keeper creature that's stopping us from getting married. Oh, please allow me to finish this" Another creature: Poisandra said, taking Sledge's hands in hers. Poisandra is another creature serving under Sledge. Poisandra is also poised to become Sledge's wife and will be there to support whatever plan he has or whatever he chooses to do. Although very colorful in appearance and very cheerful, that is actually a facade for her cold and cruel heart. Poisandra can be just as cruel as Sledge and is a capable warrior.

"Why do listen to that heart shaped nit-wit?" Fury asked with poison dripping from his tongue.

"Fury, she's tougher than she looks" Sledge said to his second-in-command.

"Go, right ahead Poisandra" Sledge said, giving her the chance to shoot down Keeper's ship.

"Yipee! Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti..." Poisandra started until a Vivix got right in front of her. "Excuse me! You in front, you're blocking my view."

Out of nowhere, Sledge shot a laser, easily taking it out. Poisandra giggled at what her soon-to-be husband is capable of. "Can you sing now my dear?"

"Oh you are so sweet! Now for the finale! Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, FIRE!" Poisandra declared as they opened fire on that small spaceship they were in pursuit of. The spaceship managed to evade fire, but was shot down on the final shot. The ship began to catch fire and started hurdling into Earth's orbit. The spaceship was now hurdling into Earth's atmosphere.

"That was fun!" Poisandra said as she twirled around.

"Get me the Energems or I will destroy you too!" Sledge instructed Fury.

"Yes Master Sledge."

"Finally the Energems will be mine and I will rule the universe" Sledge declared. Sledge was after a powerful energy source that will give him the power to hold universe in his very hands.

 **...**

Once the ship crashed on Earth, a small dinosauroid-like alien walked the ruins of what was his space ship in search of something. The Earth was covered in so many trees, as far as the eye could see. That small dinosauroid-like alien was known as Keeper. Keeper is a kind-hearted alien who only strives for peace in the universe. "Where are they? They've got to be here. I must find them" Keeper said, searching the ruins of his spaceship. As Keeper continued to search, a sound caught his attention. Keeper turned around to find himself face-to-face with the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The T-Rex roared loudly, but Keeper stood his ground. "I mean you no harm. Gather the strongest among you, I need your help" Keeper asked. The T-Rex somehow understood what Keeper was asking and simply complied, going to gather other dinosaurs to aid him. "Thank you."

Keeper went back to searching, until he found what he was looking for. "There." Keeper sifted through the ruins of his ship, until he found a crystal that was glowing bright red light.

"Oh no" Keeper said in worry as he placed it back down. Keeper continued searching until he found what he was searching for: a black container. Keeper got the container and opened it to reveal 11 bright shining crystals.

"Ahh, the energems" Keeper said, until he heard loud roaring. Keeper knew that sound all too well.

Fury had landed on Earth with two goals in mind: Destroy Keeper and reclaim the energems. Fury was determined to help Sledge reach his ultimate goals. "I can smell your rotten scent, Keeper" Fury roared as he treaded through the forest. Once Fury got out the forest, he found the remains of what used to be Keeper's ship.

"Ahhh, there's his ship" Fury said, removing his sword from its sheath. "Where are those energems?! They've got to be here somewhere. I will find them" Fury said, kicking over the remains of the ship. As Fury scoped out the area, he found Keeper out cold, or so he thought.

"Ahh, Keeper. I see you finally met your fate, but just to make sure you're destroyed once and for all..." Fury said, raising his sword to Keeper, until his eyes fell on something he was searching for. "Wait, the energems! Yes, at long last. Master Sledge will be invincible."

Fury took the black container that contains the energems and returned back to his superior. Fury had done what he had set out to do, or so he thought. Once Fury was out of sight, Keeper opened his eyes. Keeper did what he had to do to make sure the energems were out of evil hands. The energems had unbelievable power, that in the wrong hands could do horrible things.

 **...**

Back on Sledge's spacecraft, he was taking inventory of all the space criminals he's captured. Sledge was known for not only capturing notorious space criminals for his own nefarious deeds but collecting asteroids for large amounts of money. "Bounty of $10,000 space dollars..." Sledge contemplated on his next bounty as Poisandra closely followed behind him "Excuse me..."

"After we get the Energems he might be worth catching, maybe this one too" Sledge decided on his next catch.

"No more chasing down outlaws and collecting those stupid asteroids" Poisandra said annoyed as she grabbed the wanted posters out of Sledge's hands.

"They're not stupid! Those asteroids and outlaws are going to make me the richest bounty hunter in the universe!" Sledge argued. "And then, maybe we'll get married."

"What do you mean _maybe_? We _are_ getting married" Poisandra said, matter-of-factly. Poisandra has been planning of her dream wedding for as long as she could remember, but it has been pushed aside due to her fiancé's obsession with finding the energems.

"Oh brother..." Sledge said exasperated as he and Poisandra headed back to the main control room.

"I'm amazed Fury found his way back" Poisandra stated.

"He better have those energems" Sledge grumbled as Fury made his way back to the ship.

"I've done it! Keeper is history! And now the energems are all yours Master Sledge. Your long search for the ultimate power is finally over" Fury declared as he offered Sledge the energems while on his knee. This was the moment Sledge has been waiting for 65 million years.

"The entire universe will grovel before me" Sledge declared but when he opened the container, the energems were not inside, but instead a bomb, that was ready to blow. "IT'S A BOMB!"

The bomb went off, causing mayhem all over the ship. Everyone on the crew were all struggling all to gain balance, as Fury fell into a capsule and was launched into Earth's orbit. "I'll make you pay for this Keeper! If it's the last thing I do!" Sledge declared as his ship exploded as he watched his asteroid collection scatter off into space. "My asteroids! No!"

Meanwhile back on Earth, the Tyrannosaurus Rex returned with other allies in order to aid Keeper. The other dinosaurs included the Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Hypacrosaurus, Velociraptor, Brachiosaurus, Pterodactyl, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephlosaurus, and Plesiosaurus.

Keeper approached dinosaurs before him, "Gather around, my friends. You are the mightiest creatures on the planet. I need your help. These are the legendary energems. Their incredible power transcends space and time, good and evil. You're spirits will bond with them and keep them safe" Keeper said, waving his staff over them. "If they fall into evil hands, the entire universe will be in great danger."

Using his powers, Keeper lifted the energems and bonded them to each dinosaur. The dinosaurs roared loudly as they bonded with such a powerful energy. "Ahh, now the energems will be safe."

"KEEPER!" Fury roared. The capsule that Fury got in, crash landed on Earth.

"Fury, he survived..." Keeper said worriedly as he ran off into forest for safety. As Keeper went into the forest, he was met by Fury. Fury tried to strike Keeper with his sword, but Keeper managed to stop it with his staff. Keeper tried to hold his own against Fury, but one strike knocked him off his feet. Fury placed his foot on Keeper and said "We're stuck on this rock thanks to you Keeper! Now what did you do to the energems?!"

"You'll never find them!"

"Wrong answer!" Fury said, ready to strike Keeper but a loud noise caught his attention. Fury went out of the forest and saw many asteroids in the sky, hurdling towards Earth. "Sledge's asteroids, they're falling!"

The dinosaurs started screeching, as they ran to head to safety. But slowly one by one, each was struck by an asteroid, killing them off.

"I have to get out of here!" Fury said as he ran for safety. But as he ran, he was struck by an asteroid. Keeper stood there as he closed his eyes. Keeper had realized what he done. Now that the dinosaurs that he given the energems to have now perished, he does not know what will become of the energems. Keeper realizes how much danger he has put the universe in.

 **...**

 _Present Day..._

Amber Beach is a beautiful seaside city that is home to one of the country's largest fossil collection. Not only is Amber Beach known for their renowned Dinosaur Museum, but also for the prestigious Amber Beach University. Amber Beach University is known for it's world-renowned paleontology department and their partnership with the Dinosaur Museum. But there is simply more to Amber Beach than people realize.

The Dinosaur Museum had several tours going on at the same time, and it was like this every single day. "The world was teeming with life but asteroids hit the planet and dinosaurs went extinct. That was 65 million years ago... A tour guide told her group. "Now, just follow me over here..."

As the group left for the next leg of the tour, a young man was still admiring the large display of Tyrannosaurus Rex fossils. "Those are volcanic caves..." He said, zooming in on the tablet on display with all the information where this fossil was found. "That's not far, probably worth a look" he said, taking out his journal.

As he was about to leave, he turned to see a young man with a museum uniform and his headphones on, pushing a cart full of supplies. "Excuse me? Do you work here?"

"Sure do, mate" he said with a pretty thick New Zealand accent.

"I'm looking for this cave..." he showed the museum employee a sketch of a map on his journal. "My dad did some exploring here 10 years ago."

"Let's see, oh... Sampson caves. That fossil was found there" the employee pointed at the Tyrannosaurus Rex display. "It's about 15 miles north of the city."

"Awesome, thanks."

"Hey, no worries" the employee said putting his headphones back on, wheeling his cart into the museum cafe as the young man went the opposite direction. Before the young man left, he couldn't help but take a selfie with a display.

Meanwhile, as the museum employee went about his business, his eyes landed a pair of pretty young women. "Hey" he smiled only to be shot down, "Buzz off!"

"Ouch" he said hurt, as he parked his cart to the side before heading inside the museum cafe. The museum cafe was always buzzing with people. As the museum employee sat down to have a drink, the cafe's newest waitress was delivering orders, but it was clear her mind was somewhere else.

"Ummm..." she muttered before clumsily bumping into her boss and dropping something into her soup. "Sorry..."

"Shelby..." her boss said, dryly.

Shelby simply cringed before finally delivering the order to it's table, but her eyes were still wandering around the cafe, "One T-Rex Ribs on Rye, lightly toasted, One Pterodactyl Melt on an egg roll, hold the mayo, and a Bronto Burger with fossil fries, light salt..."

As she handed out the orders, the museum employee from earlier seemed to still have his eyes on her. "Ummm, anything else?" Shelby asked.

"We haven't even ordered yet..." the customers told Shelby.

Shelby tried to brush it off the mistake she made. It was clear that there was something else on her mind. "You didn't have to order, because I read your minds. Enjoy."

After serving the table, she quickly left and went after that museum employee, who couldn't hear her over his loud music. "Chase! Wait up! Chase!" Shelby called out before catching up to him.

"Hey Sherry" He greeted her, taking off his headset. "Did you bring me a present?"

"It's _Shelby,_ so Chase, going fossil hunting?"

"Yeah, supposed to be a great find" Chase said, sipping his drink.

"Triceratops?! You're digging up my favorite dinosaur! See! It's right here" Shelby said gleefully, showing the Triceratops that was imprinted on her name tag. This was the reason Shelby was very absent when she was waiting tables. Shelby simply didn't want to wait tables, she wants to be out in the fields looking for dinosaurs.

"Let's just cut to the _chase_ , and check out a movie?" Chase flirted with Shelby with one of his signature yet bizarre pick up lines. Chase didn't want to believe that a girl as pretty as Shelby was only talking to him, just so she can join the research team on the dig.

"Did that line work on New Zealand girls?" Shelby asked, very amused.

"Nope, doesn't work on them either" Chase answered as he headed over to the loading dock to head out on the dig.

"Instead of the movie, how about you just take me on the dig with you?" Shelby followed Chase.

"Sorry no can do, museum policy" Chase told Shelby as he went to load up the truck. When Shelby heard that, she let out an annoyed sigh before her eyes landed on another one of her co-workers: Koda, who was lifting a very heavy box with one hand like it weighed nothing.

"Koda! Look what I got? Your favorite Bronto Burger, rare" Shelby tempted him. Koda tried to reach for it, but Shelby used it as her bargaining chip. "Just let me go on the dig with you guys and it's yours" Shelby turned her back but Koda quickly snatched it out of her hand.

"So I can go?" Shelby asked, hopefully.

"Go where?" Koda asked, confused and with his mouth full.

Shelby let out an annoyed sigh as she sat down on a crate and groaned "Awwwh man, I'm never gonna get to go." Shelby felt herself being lifted as Koda lifted up the crate and placed it on the back of the truck before resuming eating his burger.

As Shelby sat there, she looked down to see her boss: Ms. Kendall Morgan coming. "Ms. Morgan..."

"I think your party in booth four is missing a dinner roll" Ms. Morgan reminded Shelby her responsibility as a waitress in the cafe. "And no you can't come, museum policy" Ms. Morgan said to her, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Triceratops heads are measured to be seven-feet long, two of the bones appeared to be bone while one was just ligament..." Shelby displayed her extensive knowledge of dinosaurs. "Give me a shot Ms. Morgan, please. I know just as much about dinosaurs as anyone on your crew."

"For your information, Chase and Koda are highly trained museum personnel" Ms. Morgan argued. Shelby turned around to see Koda, licking the sauce from the burger off his fingers before letting out a loud burp, while Chase was trying to spin while balancing his skateboard on his head. When it fell, he tried again to see if he could do it.

"They hide it well" Shelby said, not really seeing the highly trained museum personnel that Ms. Morgan was talking about.

"You have no idea..." Ms. Morgan said cryptically. It was clear that Ms. Morgan was doing more than simply looking for dinosaur fossils and didn't need Shelby getting in the way. "You do have a job to get back to, right?" Ms. Morgan reminded Shelby as she went to go load the last of things into the back of the truck.

Once Ms. Morgan left, an idea popped into Shelby's mind. After they finished packing everything up, Ms. Morgan, Koda, and Chase were heading but before the truck could pick up speed, Shelby jumped on board and stowed away on the back of the truck. As the truck headed toward their destination, they passed a passenger bus headed towards Amber Beach, with a familiar face inside.

Tess was sitting patiently on the bus, on her way to Amber Beach. "I wonder what's there for me in Amber Beach?" Tess asked herself as she played with her necklace in between her fingers. Tess didn't know what was driving her to Amber Beach, but she knew deep in her heart that there was something for her there. Something that could change her life forever.

As Tess was sitting on the bus, she suddenly jerked forward and smoke started appearing in front of the windshield. "What happened?" Tess asked.

"The bus broke down. I think the engine overheated" bus driver said as he got out to inspect the damage.

Tess got her stuff, got out and asked "How bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad, we might be stalled for a couple hours."

Tess looked at her phone and noticed it already noon. Tess didn't have a couple hours. She needed to get to Amber Beach University at 4 for registration appointment. Tess couldn't afford to stay on the side of a road for who knows how long. "How far is the nearest rest stop from here?"

"About a mile or two up the street, walking" The bus driver told her, pointing up the road.

"Okay, thanks" Tess said, as she started walking up the road. Tess started her trek up to the nearest rest stop, hoping to find someone there who can get her into the city. Although Tess grew up in a high-profile neighborhood and lifestyle, she is definitely not a brat. Tess loved enjoying the finer things in life and enjoying her surroundings. Tess always found time to just stop and smell the roses. While she walked, Tess felt her pocket vibrating. Tess got her cellphone out of her pocket and noticed several missed calls and voicemails from her grandparents.

Tess was conflicted about calling her grandparents. If Tess were to return her grandparents calls, they would do everything in their powers to convince her to come home and go to Cal Tech. This was something Tess needed to do, and her grandparents wouldn't simply understand. Tess couldn't shake that dream she had. Tess reluctantly deleted all her grandparents' missed calls. This was something Tess needed to do on her own and she didn't want her grandparents holding her back. But no matter what, Tess will always love her grandparents and hope that one day they would forgive her.

As Tess walked up the road, she heard someone yelling crying and yelling "Sparky! Someone help us!"

Tess ran over to the commotion and saw a stray dog in the middle of the road, with an oncoming truck quickly coming it's way. A little boy was on the side road, trying to separate from his mother to get his dog but she had a strong grip on her son. She didn't want her son to get in any danger.

On instinct alone, Tess dropped her stuff and ran over to the dog. When Tess got the dog, did a single handed roundoff handspring into an aerial cartwheel out of the way and into safety. "Sparky!" the little boy said as Tess ran over to them and gave the him his dog.

"Thank you" the little boy said with a big smile.

"You're welcome" Tess smiled as her necklace starting glowing. Tess touched her necklace and before she knew it, Fury appeared in front of her.

"Pathetic human!" Fury roared as Tess looked on with fear.

"Get out of here!" Tess told that boy and his mother as they ran off for safety. Tess stood up and asked "Who... what are you?"

"I am Fury! The universe's most feared warrior! Now, give me that energem!" Fury said, pointing to Tess's necklace.

Tess held her necklace in her hand and she couldn't help but think about her parents. This necklace was the only thing she had that reminded her of her parents. Her parents worked so hard for her to succeed and she wasn't going to give it up, not without a fight. "No way! It's not your's!"

"Well, then I'm going to have to take by force!" Fury roared as he tried to strike Tess with his sword, but she did a back handspring to evade him. Tess got her luggage and handbag, but Fury wasn't going to let up. Fury tried to strike Tess again but she hit him with her luggage, before hitting him with a strong high kick. Fury was stunned by managed to rip Tess's necklace off her neck as he stumbled back.

Tess felt her neck as Fury waved the necklace in front of her face "I got exactly what I came for."

"Not anymore!" Tess said, as she grabbed her necklace right out of Fury's hand before sweeping his feet and doing a running front tuck over him and ran as far she could.

"You can run, little girl but you won't get far..." Fury said ominously before walking away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So it seems like there are creatures out there who want Tess's necklace. Also, what do you think of Tess saving that dog from an oncoming truck? Do you think the yellow energem made the right choice by bonding to her?  
Overall, what do think of this chapter? This chapter kinda kick starts ****everything off for everything to happen in the story. Again, any feedback and criticism is welcome to help the story improve!  
** **Next Chapter:** **Powers From the Past, Present, and Fusion (Part 2): Tess meets Tyler, Shelby, Riley, and Chase and soon learns the story behind her necklace and the weird dream she had.**


	4. The Past, Present, and the Fusion (2)

**Author's Note:** **Here is part 2 of episode 1 of Power Rangers Dino Charge! Since I wanted to find a way to incorporate Tess in it and how she meets the other rangers, I changed a couple of things but a lot of it is still the same to the episodes that aired on Nick. Also, I combined the first and second episodes in way that flows together nicely. There are some things that I did leave out from both the first and second episodes but I will touch on them in the chapter so everything makes sense.  
** **Also, I broke this chapter up into two parts because it would be way too long to fit into one chapter  
** **Anyways, here is chapter 3! Here Tess narrowly escapes Fury and soon meets Tyler, Shelby, and Riley, who notice a strange resemblance with her necklace as they head to Amber Beach together.  
When Tess gets to Amber Beach, she runs into another alien and soon learns her the truth behind her necklace and her destiny as a Power Ranger.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DO NOT NOTICE**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: Powers From the Past, Present, and Fusion (Part 2)**

Tess managed to get as far as she could from that alien. Tess put her necklace back on as she managed to find her way back onto the main road. "What just happened?" Tess asked herself. All Tess could ask herself is why that weird alien would want her necklace. What was it about her necklace that would make that alien attack her, but she has a feeling she will find all the answers she needs in Amber Beach.

Tess continued to walk up the main road, hoping to find some way to get to Amber Beach faster. Tess turned around to see a red jeep driving up with three people that look about her age inside.

"Excuse me?" Tess yelled as she stopped at waved her hand, hoping they would stop and luckily they did.

The jeep pulled up next to her, and the guy driving asked "Hey, you need a lift?"

"Depends, are you guys headed to Amber Beach?" Tess asked, hopefully.

"Actually, we are. Hop in" the driver said as Tess smiled and said "Thanks a lot."

Tess placed her stuff inside and got in. "I'm Tess by the way" Tess said introducing herself.

"I'm Tyler, it's nice to meet you" The guy, driving introduced himself with a warm smile.

"Shelby" the girl up in front, dressed in pink introduced herself.

"I'm Riley" the guy next to her introduced himself to her. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why you headed to Amber Beach?"

"Well, I'm starting school at Amber Beach University. I was on my way there until my bus broke down. I would've waited until we got help, but I'd miss my registration appointment. Not exactly the first impression I'd want to make" Tess explained as everyone chuckled. Tess decided to omit the part where an intergalactic warrior came and attacked her after she magically got the courage and the agility to save a dog from an oncoming truck. If she told that to people she barely met, they would think she was insane or an escapee from a mental institution.

"Amber Beach University?" Shelby asked.

"Yep, I'm going to be studying in their paleontology and archeology departments and doing a work-study at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum."

"Hey! I work in the museum cafe!" Shelby smiled.

"That's cool! I guess we were meant to bump into each other" Tess smiled as Riley's eyes fell on Tess's necklace. Tess's necklace closely resembled the gem he found earlier in the fossil by his farm.

"Hey, cool necklace" Riley complimented.

"Thanks!" Tess said touching her necklace.

Shelby looked back and saw the necklace and she noticed the close resemblance as well "Yeah, that is a cool necklace. Where did you get it?"

"My parents gave it to me for my birthday. They found it on one of their archeological digs in Malaysia. I think they unearthed from inside a dinosaur fossil, but I forgot which one. Definitely doesn't look like anything that would be a fossil" Tess said holding her necklace.

"Hey! Something's up" Tyler said as they saw woman was the side of the road. She was next to a flipped over car and someone trapped underneath. They pulled up next to her, ready to give a helping hand.

"My husband is trapped, please" she said as Tyler, Shelby, Tess, and Riley ran over.

Riley, Shelby, and Tess ran over to the car to try to move it off the man as Tyler asked the woman "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, help him" She pleaded as Tyler ran over to try and help.

"Hang on!" Shelby said, as she, Riley, Tess, and Tyler tried to move the car off the man.

"We're going to get you out" Tyler said as they try to move the car. As Riley tried to move the car, he noticed something leaking from the car. Riley put his hand on the leak, smelled it and shouted "Guy's, it's leaking!"

They quickly pulled away, trying to figure out what to do. Tess, Shelby, and Tyler tried to move the car off the man, as Riley tried to pull him out. They tried, but the car still wouldn't budge. Tyler hit the car in frustration before saying, "We can... we can do this! Together! On three!"

They all exchanged looks as Tyler counted "One, two three!" As they all pushed on the car with all they had. As they pushed, Tyler, Shelby, and Riley's pockets started glowing as well as Tess's necklace. Soon they pushed the car so hard that it flew into the air and exploded.

"What in the world?" the woman asked in awe. They looked on in awe at what they were capable as doing. They couldn't believe any of this was happening. As Tyler and Riley helped the man up, he thanked them, "Thanks a lot."

"How did they do that?" his wife asked.

Tyler, Shelby, and Riley took their crystals out of their pockets as they shined even brighter. Tess noticed that their crystals looked a lot like the one she had on her necklace. Tess touched her necklace and noticed it would not stop glowing as well. Now, Tess knew why Riley was asking about her necklace. Tess wasn't the only one...

"Lemme guess, you guys are going to the Dino Museum, right?" Tyler asked Riley and Tess.

Tess and Riley exchanged looks as they nodded their heads. Maybe this was what Tess's necklace was leading her too.

 **...**

After a fairly short car ride, they finally made it to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. "Is that the Museum?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, go to the loading dock" Shelby instructed as they went around to the back. As they were heading there, Chase and Koda were already leaving the loading dock. "I very hungry" Koda said.

"Koda, you're always hungry" Chase commented as they headed out.

When they finally arrived to the loading dock, Shelby called out "Koda! Chase!" but they were already gone.

"Where did they go?" Shelby questioned as they looked around, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay, I have to get to the university or I'll miss my registration appointment. Thanks so much for the ride and I owe you guys one" Tess said as she made a beeline to the university. Tess turned around one last time and yelled "It was really nice meeting you guys!" before waving bye one last as she ran off Amber Beach University.

They waved bye as Shelby asked "You would think she would want to know what's going on?" Shelby was confused at why Tess didn't want to stay, especially after everything that happened.

"I have a strong feeling we're going to see her again" Tyler said optimistically as they looked around the loading dock. Tyler first took notice at the large T-Rex head on the dock.

"Cool!" Riley said as Tyler jumped on to the crate to take a closer look. He moved the tarp and said "Wow, take a picture for me" as he tossed his phone to Shelby.

"Really? Now?" Shelby asked dryly. Shelby really wasn't in the mood for goofing around.

Tyler settled into the mouth and held onto one of the teeth that was actually a secret lever. Tyler unwittingly opened a trap door and he fell inside. "It swallowed him!" Shelby exclaimed as she and Riley went to check what happened.

"Whoa, a secret passage" Riley said in awe as he jumped inside after Tyler.

"Hey! Wait! Shelby said as she jumped onto the crate an asked "Guys?" Shelby looked inside and could not see a thing. Shelby just took a deep breath and went inside the passage.

 **...**

Tess narrowly managed to make it to her registration appointment at Amber Beach University. Tess was in awe at all the different courses she could take in paleontology and archeology. Although Amber Beach University isn't exactly Cal Tech, Tess knows that she will be just fine and will excel here. Tess knows she will work very hard for every single opportunity she will get. "Well, these are some of the courses we recommend for incoming freshmen in the paleontology and archeology department, but there are also some upper division classes that are available to you as well" the advisor told Tess as she gave her the brochure.

"Thank you" Tess smiled.

"No problem, I'm still in awe that 'the Tess Sutton' is coming to Amber Beach University" the advisor said in awe. Tess's family is very well-known in the paleontology and archeology world for the numerous discoveries and advances in the field.

"Well, it's not Cal Tech, but I know that I'll love it here. When exactly when I will be able to start my work study?"

"You'll be able to start on Monday. You will be working under Ms. Kendall Morgan. She's proprietor of the museum and is in charge of their research team. She's great at what she does and you're gonna be in great hands."

"Awesome, I know Amber Beach's Dinosaur museum is one of the best in the world."

"Well, we are more than excited for you to start studying here. We know you are going to be an amazing addition to our research team."

"I'm excited. And by any chance would you know what time the Dinosaur Museum closes?" Tess asked out of curiosity. Tess really wanted to go with Tyler, Riley, and Shelby to learn the story behind her necklace, but she couldn't afford to miss this appointment.

The advisor looked at her watch and said "Well, it's closes at 8 but if your interested in meeting Kendall, I can arrange for her to keep the museum open later so you guys can meet."

"Thanks! Is it possible I can go see where I'm going to be staying?"

"Of course! Here is the campus map as well as your room key. You'll be staying Rosewood Hall, room 110. We look forward to seeing you in class on Monday" the advisor said, shaking Tess's hand. Amber Beach University was looking forward to having Tess attending their institution.

"Me too!" Tess beamed as she left to go see where she would be attending classes for the next four years.

Amber Beach University had a very beautiful campus with so many buildings and facilities. The campus mixed modern and classic architecture styles to give the campus an interesting feel and atmosphere. But Tess couldn't deny it, the campus and the school was beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than Cal Tech. After surveying the campus, Tess managed to find her dormitory and her room. Tess entered to find she had her own room, and didn't have a roommate. The room was a pretty good size, that was almost the size of her old bedroom. The room consisted of a single bed, a desk, two sets of drawers, and a closet.

Tess walked around, placed her luggage on her bed and looked out her window. After the day she had, Tess was surprised she still had her luggage and everything with her. Tess looked at her watch and said "I think I still have time to get to the Dinosaur Museum."

Tess grabbed her purse and her Amber Beach University brochure and headed out. As Tess headed out into town, she looked through her brochure and was surprised at all the different research opportunities she could have. "Cool, I could be part of an archeological research team" Tess said out loud as she read her brochure. But Tess was so wrapped up in her brochure that she wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into someone on a skateboard.

Tess fell flat on her butt as all her stuff fell out of her handbag. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going" Tess said as she started picking up her stuff.

"It's alright, I should've been more careful" the guy she bumped into said with a very thick New Zealand accent as he gave her college brochure.

Tess took her brochure as her eyes met with the guy she collided into. Although Tess didn't want to admit it, he was a pretty handsome guy. He looked like he could be around her age. He had a slightly tan skin tone with slight stubble, pretty hypnotizing dark brown eyes, and was dressed in black. They both stood up as he said confidently "But if being reckless means I get to meet a beautiful girl like you, maybe I should crash more often."

Tess chuckled and said "I don't know if that's a good idea for your head though. I'm Tess."

"Chase, so how about we cut to the _chase_ and go catch a movie" Chase flirted with Tess, using the same line he used on Shelby, before his eyes fell on her necklace. Chase knew an energem when he saw it, but he knew he had to wait for a better time than now to say anything to her. If Chase said anything to her about her necklace, she would probably think he was crazy.

"I see what you did there" Tess chuckled as she said "Tempting as that it is, I really have somewhere to be, but if you bump into me again, _maybe_ I'll take you up on that", not necessarily shooting Chase down.

"I'll hold you to that" Chase said as he got on his skateboard and skated away. Tess stood there and simply looked on at him with a fascinated look on her face. Chase was definitely an interesting character. Tess has never met anyone like him before. Chase looked back at Tess and a pretty goofy smile appeared on his face. But Chase was too busy looking at Tess that he wasn't looking where he was going. Before Chase knew it he was flat on his face after skating right into a bench. Tess cringed as Chase got up and said "I'm okay!" as he spit out a mouth full of grass before giving Tess a thumbs up as he quickly stumbled away.

Tess laughed as she waved bye to Chase. Chase made Tess pretty curious and she wondered if she was ever going to see him again, but right now she had more important things to think about. Tess pushed back any distractions to the back of her mind as she headed to the Dinosaur museum.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Tyler, Shelby, and Riley were in a secret underground base underneath the Dinosaur museum. They were simply in awe at what they had just found. "I think it's some kind of lab" Riley said as they began to explore where they were.

"I have been serving burgers here for a year and never had a clue this was down here" Shelby said as she looked around at all the machines and gadgets.

"Hey check this out!" Tyler said as he went to a small panel by the wall, that held two gems that looked similar to the ones they had: a blue one and a black one. Shelby took out her gem and said in awe "They're just like ours." And just like a magnet, Shelby's gem went into the panel. Tyler and Riley took out they're gems as well and their's went into the panel as well. It was like their gems were meant to be there. "It looks like they're some kind of power source" Riley observed.

Out of nowhere, a mysterious smoke appeared, revealing Keeper. "They are energems."

"Stay back" Tyler said keeping his guard up.

"Who... what are you?" Shelby asked, confused.

"My name is Keeper. I assure you, I am quite harmless. Energems harness untold powers of the universe. Long ago, I entrusted them to guardian dinosaurs, but when the dinosaurs went extinct, the energems were lost" Keeper explained as he used his powers to show them a projection of what had happened millions of years ago.

"Until, we found them..." Tyler said, connecting the dots.

"Exactly, and the energems chose to bond with you."

Tyler, Shelby, and Riley closed their eyes and felt their guardian dinosaurs spirits within themselves. Their guardian dinosaurs spirits give them such unspeakable strength and powers and explains everything that has happened to them. "Why would they bond to us?" Riley asked.

On cue, Koda, Chase, and Ms. Morgan came out, much to Shelby's surprise. "Koda? Chase? Ms. Morgan?" Shelby asked in disbelief.

"You fought to defend a stranger at great risk to yourself. That's why the red energem chose you, Tyler" Ms. Morgan explained to Tyler.

"You're discipline, your intelligence have given you the skills to protect others. The green energem was very wise to choose you, Riley" Ms. Morgan explained to Riley.

"Shelby..." Ms. Morgan walked up to her. "Why the pink energem chose you is anyone's guess." Shelby looked at Ms. Morgan with an unreadable expression as everyone tried to stifle their laughs.

"Wait? Energems, Dinosaur spirits, and bonding... I'm sorry but this all sounds a little bit unbelievable" Riley said, trying to make sense of everything that he just heard. Riley was a very intellectual person so hearing all of this made his question if any of this was really happening.

"Show them" Ms. Morgan instructed Chase and Koda. Chase and Koda stepped forward as the blue and black energems went straight to their possession, with the spirits of Stegosaurus and the Parasaur surging through them. "I helped Keeper track down Chase after he bonded to his energem. Then we found Koda."

"Welcome...to...our...team" Koda uttered.

"You're officially Power Rangers" Chase stated.

Tyler and Riley were simply in awe at the opportunity that was in front of them. "Power-what?" Shelby asked.

"The energems have given you magnificent powers and the Dinosaur spirits give you strength" Keeper explained.

"Five energems have been found, but six more are still lost" Ms. Morgan said, referring to the empty panel on the wall. "You must use your new powers to find them before they fall into evil hands."

"You mean _six_ have been found" Riley said, remembering Tess's energem.

"What you mean _six_?" Ms. Morgan asked.

"Right!" Tyler said pointing to Riley, remembering Tess. "When we were driving up here, we saw this girl walking on the side of the road. She said she was heading to Amber Beach and she had a necklace that looked just like our energems."

"Yeah! It was yellow. After she helped us move a car off somebody, it started glowing" Shelby added.

"Would this girl be yay high, long brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes?" Chase gushed. Chase could never forget a pretty girl, especially a girl as beautiful as Tess.

"If your talking about Tess, that's her. She was headed to the university" Tyler pointed out.

"You must find her before her energem falls into the wrong hands" Keeper said.

" _Wrong hands_? You mean like that thing we fought in the woods?" Shelby asked. This wasn't the first time Shelby, Tyler, and Riley encountered aliens that wanted to steal their energems. Shelby and Tyler encountered one in the woods earlier and narrowly escaped with their lives if it wasn't for their energems. And Riley encountered an alien by his family's ranch that was after his energem, but managed to defeat with his master sword skills. The monster that Riley fought was the same monster that fought Tess for her energem. "You expect me to fight aliens? Really? I just want to dig for Dinosaur bones, not bond to one."

They were interrupted by the sound of a loud siren. "What's going on?" Tyler asked.

The main projector in the middle of the lab projected a picture of a mountain range. An area of the mountain started glowing and it was clear something was going on. "I'm seeing more seismic activity, same location as yesterday."

"We better take a look" Chase said.

"I'm Tyler, and I'm all in" Tyler said.

"Good" Ms. Morgan said with a smile

"This all seems crazy, but I'm in too" Riley added on.

"Great" Chase said.

"We go now" Koda stacked on as they ran to leave, all but Shelby.

"Shelby?" Tyler asked.

Shelby was a little apprehensive and she has every right to be. This was all happening so quickly and she doesn't know what to believe or how to react. "You fought bravely to save the pink energem. Now the world needs your help" Keeper said, hoping to encourage Shelby. The pink energem bonded with Shelby because of her extensive knowledge of Dinosaurs and the potential that she has to be a real hero.

"It's her decision, Keeper. She's right to be hesitant. Clearly this mission is way too dangerous, for _waitress_. Go without her" Ms. Morgan instructed the team. Ms. Morgan is a straight-shooter. She knows what she wants and will not let anything or anyone hold her back. Chase and Koda were about go, while Riley and Tyler were still hesitant about leaving Shelby behind. Riley and Tyler know the kind of person Shelby is.

"Wait! Sure I'm a little scared, who wouldn't be. But I know more about Dinosaurs than any of you. Fact is, you need me, and I want to help" Shelby said stepping up, showing everyone the brave person she really is.

As they headed to the panel, Chase reminded the newer members of the team "Don't forget your Dino chargers" as he and Koda grabbed their's. Shelby and Riley grabbed their Dino chargers from their compartments and held their hands out as their gems went straight into their hands, before following them.

Tyler held his hand out, waiting for his energem to come to his hand but it was acting strange. Soon the alarm starting ringing and Ms. Morgan informed them "Something is interfering with the red energem's power."

"Tyler, you must stay" Keeper advised Tyler.

"But I..." Tyler wanted argue, but he looked at his team, who all gave him the same look. The team wanted Tyler to listen to Keeper and just stay behind.

"Okay" Tyler said, walking away as the rest of them ran to the mountain range to see the severity of the seismic activity.

 **...**

"It's going to be just ahead" Chase said as the rest of the team ran through the forest to the area where the seismic activity is concentrated. The volcano on the mountain range is starting release ash into the air and causing tremors in the ground. The rangers tried their best to keep their balance as the tremors started getting stronger. "That's a volcano and is gonna blow" Shelby pointed out.

Once the volcano erupted, a large mechanical-like T-Rex emerged from it. "Hey guys! That's the T-Rex zord!" Chase exclaimed as the team looked on with awe.

"You wanted Dinosaurs, welcome to the Power Rangers" Chase said, walking up to Shelby as she gave him the look of approval.

The T-Rex zord roared loudly as it made it's way to the city.

Back at the Command Center, Keeper, Ms. Morgan and Tyler were watching everything unfold before their very eyes. "When someone bonds to an energem, their zord is awakened" Ms. Morgan explained.

"That thing... is my... my zord?" Tyler asked in awe.

"Yes and it's destabilizing the red power" Ms. Morgan added.

"You and you're zord share the spirit of the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex" Keeper explained.

"He's heading for the city" Ms. Morgan saw on the screen. But as she analyzed the area, another reading showed up on her screen. "Something is interferring with the T-Rex's energy reading. It's an energem signature. There's an energem downtown."

"That has to be Tess" Tyler said.

"You must find her, she doesn't know of the grave danger she's in..." Keeper advised Tyler. Tess doesn't know the kind of danger she could be in. Keeper knows of some powerful and evil aliens that will go after her for her energem.

Ms. Morgan ran to the panel and grabbed three cylindrical tubes from the compartment under the panel. "These are Dino chargers. I created them to contain the power of each energem. When a Dino charger runs out of power, we recharge it here. It will energize your weapons and morph you into battle mode" Ms. Morgan explained.

"I get to morph? Again? Cool" Tyler said in. This was not the first time, that Tyler was able to morph into battle mode. When he and Shelby were out in the forest earlier, they encountered a strange creature. They were able to witness at first hand what power the energems held, as they morphed into Power Rangers.

"Yes, I suppose it is... cool" Ms. Morgan said as she gave Tyler his Dino chargers. Ms. Morgan also reached into another compartment and grabbed three more Dino Chargers. "Give these Dino Chargers to the girl who has that energem. She's the only person capable of unlocking it's true powers."

Tyler held them in his hand before placing them in his pocket. Tyler held out his other hand, and his energem went straight into his hand.

"Kendall, tell the others to meet him downtown" Keeper instructed Ms. Morgan as Tyler ran out to aid the others.

 **...**

Meanwhile downtown, Tess walked around aimlessly, trying to find her way to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Tess was a small town country girl, so she was definitely not used to being in the big city. "Excuse me, can you show me the way to the Dinosaur museum?" Tess asked a resident, but they simply shrugged their shoulders.

Tess groaned because no one has been able to give her solid directions in hours. Tess sat down on a bench and just looked at the map her advisor gave her of the city, trying to find her way around. "If I go left, I can make a right..." Tess tried making sense of the complicated directions, but it wasn't much help. Tess let out another groan before saying "I'm never going to find my way to the museum."

Tess played with her necklace in her fingers, before it started glowing again. Tess looked confused before she looked up and saw people running away. "What's going on?" Tess stood up and saw a weird creature made of ice, surrounded by foot soldiers.

Tess got in fighting stance as the alien started laughing "I am Iceage and you have something my master wants."

"Lemme guess, you're after my necklace too?" Tess asked holding her necklace in her hand. "Well, if you want it, come get it..."

"My pleasure, Vivix attack!" Iceage commanded as the foot soldiers went after Tess. Tess did a front handspring before doing a front roundhouse kick taking out a good amount of the foot soldiers. She did a back handspring before doing a strong back kick and a few jabs to take out more of those strange looking foot soldiers. It was like Tess's necklace brought out a fighter in her, that she never knew was capable off.

"Mommy!" a voice cried out. Tess turned around to see foot soldiers terrorizing a little boy. Tess made a beeline to the little boy and a swift roundhouse kick, knocking them all out.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked him. He nodded his head as Tess pushed him to safety and yelled "Good! Now run!" Tess turned, only to be knocked down by an incoming fist by Iceage.

"You want something done right, you do it yourself" Iceage said, standing over Tess. "Now give me that energem."

"I'm not out yet" Tess said, before sweeping under Iceage's foot knocking him down. Tess got up and hit him with a strong front kick and swift jabs. It was a pretty even fight, but Iceage got the best of Tess. Iceage got Tess off balance with one swift kick, he knocked her down.

"Now your mine..." Iceage threatened before someone yelled "Guess again" before a blast out of nowhere knocked out Iceage. Tess turned around and could not believe what she's seeing. A power ranger was standing behind her.

"Not you again!" Iceage pointed to him, remembering him from earlier in the forest.

"What? Is my energem power a little too tough to keep up with?" Tyler asked.

"You're... you're a Power Ranger?" Tess asked confused. Was all this really happening? Then Tess finally realized that everything that just happened was just like how it happened in her dream. "It's just like my dream..." Tess said to herself.

"Yep and these are for you" Tyler said, giving Tess her Dino Chargers.

"What are these? Who is that creep and why does he want my necklace?"

"Enough! You'll never defeat me alone!" Iceage exclaimed.

"Alone? Look again" Tyler exclaimed, as he looked over his shoulder and saw Shelby, Riley, Koda, and Chase running over to them. "Better late than never."

"Look good, Tyler" Koda said as Tess looked at him with wide-eyes, "Tyler that's you?"

"Don't act surprised."

"Tess!" Shelby yelled running up to her.

"Shelby! What's going on? What are these things" Tess questioned, referring to her Dino Chargers. Tess had a million questions and no one seemed to answer them.

"It's a long story..."

"We meet again..." Chase said, walking up to Tess.

"You two know each other?" Shelby asked.

"A meeting by chance" Tess looked up at Chase as he gave her a confident smile.

"Are you really in there?" Riley asked Tyler, slapping his helmet.

"No more games! I'll destroy all of you!" Iceage exclaimed.

Chase and Koda stepped up and Koda said "That is not Fury."

"That's for sure. But whatever it is, it's about to learn who we are" Chase said confidently.

"What is going on? How are we supposed to beat that thing?!" Tess panicked.

Chase looked back at Tess and said with a soft smile on his face "Just follow our lead." Tess held her necklace in her hand before ripping it off her neck. Her necklace started glowing a bright yellow light in her hand as she felt it's power surge through her.

"It's morphin' time!" Chase yelled.

"Just try to keep up guys" Shelby said, pushing her way infront of the guys. Shelby was not afraid and she was ready to show everyone what she was capable of.

"Dino charger ready!" Shelby exclaimed but she failed to get her Dino charger working. Everyone exchanged confused looks as they watched Shelby try to work her Dino charger. "Does she know what she's doing?" Tess asked Chase.

"Honestly, no" Chase said, laughing as Tess tried to stifle her laugh.

Koda walked up to Shelby, pointed to her Dino charger and explained "Click."

Shelby shook off her embarrassment and said "Right, thanks" as she clicked her Dino Charger.

"Ready!" Chase, Koda, Riley, and Tess clicked their Dino chargers as their other Dino chargers became their Dino blasters. They placed their chargers in their blasters, and loaded them up.

 ** _Para Charger engage!  
_** ** _Stego Charger engage!  
_** ** _Tricera Charger engage!  
_** ** _Hypa Charger engage!  
_** ** _Raptor Charger engage!_**

"Energize! Unleash the power!" they all said in unison as they turned the barrels and shot their blasters in the sky. The spirits of their dinosaurs were released from their energems and surged into their bodies, morphing them into Power Rangers.

"Wow, we look great together" Shelby said as they admired their battle costumes.

"You're just still weak humans!" Iceage exclaimed.

"Humans with dinosaur spirits" Tyler said, coming from the back, ready to lead his team into battle.

"Yeah!" the rest of the team exclaimed.

"I hope your ready to lose! Get them!" Iceage exclaimed as Tyler said "It's about to get wild!" as the Power Rangers ran into battle.

Chase flipped into battle and managed to blast all the Vivix with laser sharp precision. He did an aerial cartwheel as he shot down more of the Vivix. "Call me a hot shot, I never miss" Chase said with confidence as he jumped off a car, into a flip as he blasted down more Vivix. Chase was a really good shot and he usually never misses. Chase got out his Para charger as he loaded up his Dino blaster.

 _ **Para Charger engage**_

"Energize" Chase exclaimed as he jumped into the air and blasted at the Vivix. "Dino morpher blast!"

"Dino saber, Dino charge morpher combine! Power blast!" Koda exclaimed as he blasted at the Vivix. "You no match for my strength!" Koda exclaimed as he grabbed a Vivix by the shoulders and tossed it aside like nothing. Koda loaded up his Dino blaster one more time before taking down the last of the Vivix before him, "Power blast!"

"I knew these skills would come in handy" Riley said as he expertly took down the Vivix with his Dino saber. Riley was years of training made him a master with a blade. "No you don't!" Riley said as a Vivix attempted to sneak up from behind but he managed to take it down.

 _ **Raptor Charger engage**_

Riley loaded up his Dino saber before finishing off these Vivix, "Dino saber, power slash!" as he flipped into the air before taking down the foot soldiers.

Tess did a round off back-handspring into a layout before slashing the Vivix with her Dino saber. Tess hit them with a roundhouse kick before going into an aerial cartwheel into some impressive sword work. "You can keep coming, but I'll keep fighting!" Tess exclaimed as she hit a low sweeping kick before loading up her Dino Saber.

 ** _Hypa Charger engage_**

"Dino saber, Hypa slash!" Tess exclaimed as she spun around with her blade out, taking out all the Vivix surrounding her.

"Dino blade blaster, rapid blast!" Shelby exclaimed as she quickly shot at the Vivix with rapid blasts. "One for you! One for you!" Shelby said as she kicked the Vivix that came at her. "Got to be quicker than that!" Shelby quipped as she hit the Vivix with some impressive kicks.

"Energize! Dino morpher blast!" Shelby exclaimed as she blasted at the last remaining Vivix.

"I'll finish this guy myself!" Tyler exclaimed as went toe-to-toe with Iceage. Tyler flipped Iceage as he argued back, "Not if I finish you first!"

Tyler hit Iceage with some strong jabs before kicking straight in the stomach, causing him to stumble. Tyler did a quick kip up before saying, "Try this on for size!" as he charged at Iceage.

Tyler managed to take Iceage off his feet but he wasn't down or out, "Lucky shot!" Tyler Iceage with back roundhouse kick before instructing his T-Rex zord, "Go Rexy! Take out that last Gigazord!" Tyler's zord was able to take that massive foot soldier out like it was nothing.

Tyler managed to take down Iceage before loading up his Dino blaster, "Nice! Now let's finish this ice freak together."

 _ **T-Rex Charger enagage**_

"I'll freeze you both!" Iceage exclaimed as he blasted a icy wind at the red Dino charge ranger and his zord.

"Come Rexy, let's do this! Energize!" Tyler exclaimed as he jumped into his zord's mouth, evading Iceage's blast.

"It's not working!" Iceage cried out.

"Dino morpher blast, final strike!" Tyler exclaimed as his zord gave him an unbelievable strength, taking out the icy monster once and for all.

"I can't take the heat!" Iceage cried out before falling at the hands of Tyler and his T-Rex zord.

"Monster extinct" Tyler exclaimed as Tyler's T-Rex zord, returned his Dino charger to him.

"Thanks Rexy!" as Tyler caught his Dino charger before unloading the Dino charger in his blaster. "These are so cool!"

"You guys were great!" Shelby complimented them as the rangers regrouped.

"No one's going to believe this" Tyler said to his team.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Tess pleaded.

"I think there's someone you need to meet..." Chase said to her. It was time for Tess to learn the truth behind everything that was happening...

 **...**

After the fight, the team went back to the Command Center underneath the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum to get Tess up to speed on what's going on. Tess met Keeper and Ms. Morgan who helped her understand what was going on. They told her about the energems, the dinosaur spirits, and aliens that were after her necklace.

"So, the necklace my parents gave me is actually an energem that houses the spirit of the Hypacrosaurus. And the weird feelings that I've felt was the energem bonding with me?" Tess asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"That is correct" Keeper said.

"And the aliens that are after me want the energems to take to take over the universe?"

"Yep" Tyler said.

"Okay, but why would this energem bond with me? I mean what makes me so special?" Tess asked.

"I can tell you what makes you special-" Chase started before Shelby quickly covered his mouth as she whispered in her ear "Don't even think about it..."

"Your pure heart, your courage, and natural instinct to protect people, it's very clear why the yellow energem chose to bond with you, Tess" Ms. Morgan informed her.

Tess just sat there trying to take everything in. All of this doesn't seem real. All of this seemed like something that came out of a movie. Tess had a hard time believing this was all really happenning. "I know, it's a lot to take in" Shelby said.

"That probably explains the weird dream I had" Tess said.

"Dream?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, back in my hometown, I had a weird dream that an alien was after me for my necklace and then a Power Ranger came out of nowhere and saved me. My necklace gave me this weird feeling that there was something for me in Amber Beach" Tess said, holding her necklace in her hand. Tess looked up at the rest of them before saying with a soft smile on her face "It's pretty clear why my necklace lead me here."

"So, are you in?" Tyler asked.

"It's all pretty crazy, but I'm in" Tess said with a smile as everyone cheered. They gained a great addition of the team in Tess. Chase walked up to Tess, oozing with confidence, placed his arm around her shoulder and started "About that movie..."

"How about rain check after we save the world" Tess said, removing Chase's arm from her shoulder.

Everyone exchanged amused looks as Chase started walking backwards, pointing to Tess saying, "I'm holding you to that" before tripping on his foot and falling flat on his butt. Everyone laughed at Chase's sudden lapse of coordination as Tess looked on with a smile at the company she was surrounded with.

"I glad you with our team now, but I..." Koda started before Shelby turned to him and said "Don't worry, I'll still make you our favorite Bronto burgers" before playfully punching him in the shoulder. It was very obvious that Koda had a big appetite.

"Great job rangers, just remember that no one can know what we're doing because it can bring danger to everyone around us" Ms. Morgan said as the rangers shook their heads in understanding.

While everyone conversed, Keeper was lost in his thoughts. Keeper looked very uneasy after witnessing the rangers' latest battle. It was clear that Keeper has recognized that alien from somewhere. "Keeper, are you alright?" Tess asked out of concern.

"Keeper, that alien we fought wasn't Fury. You said there were no other aliens on Earth" Chase pointed out.

"That alien belongs to Sledge, a ruthless bounty hunter. 65 million years ago he drove me to hide all the energems, which Kendall has been helping me search for. Somehow Sledge has returned. He'll destroy anything to get the energems, including you" Keeper informed the rangers, who all exchanged worried looks. This what the rangers where in for...

 **...**

Back in space, a familiar spacecraft is roaming around. Inside, aliens are clamoring as none other than Sledge roared "Quiet! Quiet! Which one of you mangy, rotten diabolical aliens can destroy me a power ranger?" as his menacing laugh filled the cell...

 _This was the beginning of an_ _unforgettable adventure..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So Tess is now a Power Ranger! I know I left out some major things in this chapter, like how Riley found his energem and when Shelby and Tyler first morphed, but I needed to cut a few things out so I could move the story more smoothly and Tess could fit. But I did touch on those events a little in the chapter so they aren't completely left out.  
So Tess is finally a Power Ranger and finally knows the truth behind her necklace and the aliens after her. This is the beginning of Tess's new life in Amber Beach. What do you think of Tess's character so far as well as her interactions with the other rangers? Also, what do you think of Tess's ability as a Power Ranger?  
Again, any feedback and criticism is welcomed!  
Next Chapter: Fool's Hour: The rangers must learn to work as a team when Sledge and Fury return to Earth to take the energems from the rangers. Meanwhile, Tess struggles with balancing her duties as a ranger with her school work, when she continuously arrives late to class.  
Please Read&Review**


	5. A Fool's Hour

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: A Fool's Hour**

Sledge's spacecraft was floating throughout space as he and his crew were furious that he still did not have a single energem in his possession. "65 millions years, and you couldn't snag a single energem?!" Sledge roared at Fury.

"Not even one? Dreadful" Poisandra added on.

"Keeper gave them to dinosaurs for protection" Fury explained.

"Keeper!? That little cretin that blew up my ship?! You haven't got him either? You're just about as useful as space trash, Fury!" Sledge roared before leaving the main room to head to his cell blocks as Fury growled in frustration. It was obvious that Sledge had a score to settle with Keeper. On top of still not being able to get the energems from Keeper, Sledge was still furious that Keeper had blown up his ship into the deep bowels of space.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU! I mean it! Keep it down or you won't be fed tonight!" Sledge roared as he walked through his cell blocks, looking at all the aliens he had captured while he was a float in space.

While Sledge was surveying what alien to send to Earth, one alien managed to bend the bars and tried to escape. Once it got the bars loose, it transformed into a small mobile vessel and managed to escape. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sledge said, shooting at the it and bringing it down. Once Sledge shot at it, he turned back to his regular form.

"Uh oh" the alien said in sheer fear. Sledge managed to instill fear in every alien he came in contact with.

"So, Scrapper you wanna escape, huh?" Sledge said walking up to the incapacitated alien. Scrapper was an unusual looking alien. Scrapper was a rather large alien that was made primarily made of car parts with a claw for an arm and hubcap armor. "Uh, no... I was just uh..." Scrapper stammered before Sledge picked him up.

"Bring me an energem and I will personally chauffeur you to any galaxy you want" Sledge instructed him.

"Of course, Master Sledge" Scrapper said Sledge walked away, roaring loudly.

 **...**

Meanwhile back on Earth, Tess was running as fast as she could to get to her paleontological anatomy class. "This is what I get for oversleeping" Tess said as she looked at her watch. Last night, Tess was out with the Rangers fighting another one of Sledge's aliens that came to Earth. Tess was so exhausted that she slept past her alarm and she forgot she had class at 9 in the morning. Tess woke up at 8:45 and only had 15 minutes to get ready and run to her class, which was on the other side of campus. Tess threw her clothes all over her room, trying to figure out what to wear. She finally decided on her yellow/white stripped off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, her faded blue distressed skinny jeans, and her taupe combat boots. Tess put her messy curly hair in a half-up due with a yellow bow. Tess was so late she didn't have time to even put on makeup.

Tess was running as fast as she could so she wouldn't be late. This wasn't the first time she was going to be late to class and she couldn't risk being late again. When Tess got to class, she was already 15 minutes late. Tess walked in as her professor: Allison Hastings stopped the class and said "Ahh, nice of you to join us, Ms. Sutton" as the class looked at Tess. Embarrassed, Tess said meekly "I'm sorry, professor."

"Just take a seat Ms. Sutton" Professor Hastings instructed Tess as she simply complied.

The class went by pretty fast as Tess managed to make up for the time she lost. One hour and fifteen minutes went by pretty quick. "Okay, for our next meeting make sure you guys do the online dissection because we will be going over it" Professor Hastings reminded the class as they all left.

"Tess, can I have a word with you?" Professor asked Tess as she approached her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Tess, you are one of our brightest students but this the second week of classes and you've shown up late to this class more than three times already."

Tess hid her face, trying to hide the reason why she was late all the time. Tess couldn't exactly tell her Professor that she kept showing up late because she was busy fighting evil aliens at night to protect the universe. "Tess, I'm saying all of this because I don't want your grade to suffer because you can't come to class on time. I just want to see you succeed. Why have you been late a lot lately?" Professor Hastings asked.

"Ummm, I have been late a lot recently because of my work-study. Ms. Morgan has been keeping the research team late at night in the museum to take inventory for all the stuff they found on their latest dig. I mean, it's a lot of stuff. You know Ms. Morgan, she knows exactly what she wants and doesn't want anything less" Tess said, lying through her teeth and hoped that her professor would buy it.

"I've worked with Kendall, so I understand, but you cannot afford to continue being late."

"Got Professor, it won't happen again" Tess smiled but she couldn't promise anything. Fury, Sledge, and crime wasn't going to take a break just so Tess could get to class on time.

"Good, now get to your work-study at the museum. I don't want to be the reason you're late" Professor Hastings said with a smile as Tess nodded her head and left. Professor Hastings pushed Tess to be the best she could be, thats why it kills her to have to lie to her. But Tess can't afford to put Professor Hastings in danger.

 **...**

After a short bus ride, Tess managed to get to museum on time for her work-study. Tess was already late to class and she couldn't afford to be late to her work-study too. As Tess got out of the bus, she saw Shelby walking into the loading dock. "Shelby!" Tess yelled as she turned around and waved. Tess ran up to Shelby as they headed to the command center together to see the team.

After Tess was thrown into all of this, she managed to form strong bonds with all her teammates.

Tess and Shelby have become the best of friends. Although Shelby was a bit of a tomboy and Tess was pretty girly, they mesh together very well and balance each other out. Tess and Shelby really built a strong friendship over their mutual love of dinosaurs and being power rangers. Also, since they were the only girls on the team, they gravitated to each other and have come to look out for each other. Shelby has been a great friend to Tess and has been helping her ease into life in Amber Beach.

Tess and Tyler have become good friends as well. Tess and Tyler really bonded over their enthusiasm to become rangers. They are both very adventurous and ready to take on any challenge head on. Tess can always depend on Tyler to be there to help her out of any jam she gets herself into.

Tess also found another best friend in Riley. Tess and Riley have formed a close friendship because of how intelligent they both are. Personality wise, they are polar opposites; with Riley being very quiet and to himself while Tess is very bubbly and personable, but he still considers Tess as an intellectual equal and a best friend. Riley is always there to help Tess out, wether it's with her school work or her work-study. Although they are both very smart, Tess tries her best to show Riley that there's a whole entire world outside of the books and help him really lighten up and enjoy life.

Tess has come to see Koda as like her big brother. Since Tess didn't have anyone with her growing up, she didn't really have anyone to share her childhood with. Tess loves having fun with Koda, whether if it's training with him or working with him the museum cafe. Tess has come to really care about Koda and Koda will always be there to protect Tess.

Tess and Chase have a pretty complex relationship. Although Chase always seems to flirt with every pretty girl he sees, with Tess it's a different story. The smooth and confident Chase that everyone knew, turns into a complete klutz who can't seem to get it together whenever he tries to flirt with Tess. But that doesn't stop Chase from finding every opportunity to flirt with her, even though Tess never really takes him too seriously. But despite everything, Tess found a great friend within Chase and can always depend him to be there for her.

"Hey, how was class?" Shelby asked.

"Pretty good and bad. Good as in class went by pretty quickly, and bad as in got there 15 minutes late. I overslept my alarm cause of what happened last night" Tess said, referring to the ranger's battle last night against Sledge's latest alien.

Shelby cringed and said "That's rough."

"Tell me about it. I couldn't exactly tell my Professor I overslept my alarm because I was out late fighting evil as a Power Ranger" Tess explained to her best friend.

"That sucks, what did you tell her?"

"I told her Kendall kept us late at the museum doing inventory" Tess said. "But she did tell me I couldn't keep being late, and she's right. The hard part is crime does not take a break just so I could get to school on time."

"Well, you can handle it. You're a superhero. You won't let this hold you back."

"Thanks Shelby" Tess smiled. "You not working in the cafe today?" Tess noticing that Shelby wasn't in her work uniform.

"Tess, we're superheroes now. I don't think Kendall needs to worry about us bussing tables. We have more important things to think about" Shelby said as they headed inside the Command Center underneath the Dinosaur Museum.

 **...**

Down in the Command Center, Riley was busy doing some training with his Dino Saber to perfect his technique. As the tennis ball machine shot balls at him, Riley managed to hit a few of them before hitting a few combinations and aerial moves. When Riley wasn't herding sheep back at his ranch, he was brushing up on his sharp sword skills. As Riley hit another tennis ball, the machine shot another ball right into his shoulder.

As Riley trained, Chase was busy working on his skateboard as he sung his heart out to his music. "Here, I just can't say maybe~~~" Chase sang out loud.

While they were doing their own things, Shelby and Tess slid down to the Command Center. The girls placed their energems in the panel as they went to go see what everyone was up to. "Whoops, careful" Shelby said as she swiftly evaded the tennis balls Riley was hitting but unfortunately Tess wasn't so lucky. As another tennis ball was shot, Riley hit the ball right into Tess's forehead.

"Owww!" Tess yelped as Riley cringed at what he did. "Sorry Tess!"

"It's okay! Nice form by the way" Tess complimented Riley's sword work with a thumbs up as he returned the gesture. Tess placed her bag down before going to catch up with Shelby.

"Good morning" Shelby said to Chase as he turned to face the girls.

"Hey, don't you two look sharp" Chase complimented the girls as he leaned against his on the table, but unfortunately his hand slipped causing to loose balance and hit the table.

Tess chuckled and joked "Don't you think it's a little too early to be clumsy, Chase?" This always happened to Chase whenever he flirted with Tess, but she just learned to humor him. Chase simply brushed it off, like it was nothing.

"Well, it's such a relief to finally come to the museum and not have to look..." Shelby started as she, Tess, and Chase saw Tyler come down to the Command Center dressed to work in the cafe. "Like that."

"Isn't it great? I get to be a bus boy at the cafe" Tyler said optimistically. While Chase and Tess smiled at him, Shelby looked on horrified. Tyler was a little _too_ excited to start working in the museum cafe.

"You're late, Shelby. And, Tess your shift starts in half in hour" Kendall said she came down to the Command Center. "Please Chase, this is a sterile laboratory. Not a garage" as she removed Chase's board off the table. Kendall prided herself on keeping the laboratory in the best shape possible.

"Why is Tyler dressed to work in the cafe? We're rangers now, you know? Busy saving the world?" Shelby said, hoping to get out of work.

"Plus, I work at the cafe now?" Tess added on, confused. Tess knew she had to do a work-study with the research team in the museum but she didn't know she had to be a waitress at the cafe too.

"Sometimes you're busy saving the world and other times you're busy flipping burgers. Today it's burgers" Kendall said as she switched on her equipment. "That's how you blend in. No one will suspect your rangers" Kendall explained as she handed Shelby and Tess their uniforms.

Tess and Shelby reluctantly took their uniforms as a sigh emerged from the cave in the Command Center and someone asked "Someone say burgers?" They all turned to see Koda walking out.

"Koda, what do you like... sleep in that cave?" Tyler asked confused.

"Yes, my home."

"Koda found the blue energem 100,000 years ago, during the Pleistocene era" Kendall explained as Koda nonchalantly blew his hair out of his face.

"So, you mean... Koda's a..." Tess started. Tess always knew Koda was a little different but she couldn't believe it.

"A caveman?!" Tess, Shelby, Tyler, and Riley asked in unison. They were trying to figure out how 100,000 year old caveman could still look like he's 18 years old. But they weren't surprised after everything that's happened. The team learned after their first fight that anything was possible.

"Awesome" Tyler said in awe as Koda jokingly flexed his muscles as he and Tyler went to go see his cave.

"Really, he's a 100,000 years old? That's impossible" Riley said, trying to use his logic.

"Once he bonded to energem, he stopped aging. None of you will age when you're bonded to an energem" Kendall explained to the rangers. Riley was pretty skeptical in believing he and his team will not age after they bonded to their gems, but after everything they've experienced, anything is possible. Trying to take all this in, Riley went into Koda's cave to go check it out.

"So, I'll stay 18?! This job got's some great benefits" Shelby said happily as Tess said jokingly "But, then we'll have some major explaining to do afterwards." As much as Tess likes the idea of staying 17 for the rest of her life, she would have a hard time explaining that to her grandparents.

"At least I'll always look like this" Chase said confidently as he walked up to the girls. Chase really enjoyed the prospect of staying 18 for the rest of his life.

"So, there's some negatives too" Shelby said dryly as Kendall agreed.

Chase placed his arm around Tess's shoulder as she quickly removed it and said with a light chuckle "I think it's more of perk you than for me" before going with Shelby to Koda's cave.

Meanwhile, Koda was showing the rest of the team his cave in the command center. This cave was Koda's home and was almost exactly like his tribe's cave from 100,000 years ago. "My spears good for hunting Sabertooth Tiger" Koda explained while he put on a shirt as Tyler looked at the number of spears Koda had.

"You write on the wall?" Tyler asked as he went to go see all the things Koda had written.

"Petroglyphs" Shelby pointed out.

"Yeah, I've studied those. They're a prehistoric form of writing. Like our modern day writing system" Tess explained.

"Yes... I... write my story... here" Koda explained as he gently touched the wall. As Tyler look at the wall, one picture stood out to him. The picture almost resembled a warrior the rangers were very familiar with. "That one, who is that?"

"That is Fury" Koda revealed. Koda had a run in with fury thousands of years ago. When Tyler learned who that was, he remembered there was something about Fury in his father's journal. "Very bad, he fight... to steal energem" Koda revealed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he tried to take my energem" Riley added on.

"You guys weren't the only ones..." Tess spoke us as the rest of the rangers eyes landed on her's. "Before you guys found on the main road, Fury came out of nowhere and tried to take my necklace. I barely got away before you guys found me."

"You never told us this" Shelby said, surprised.

"I didn't even remember it until now, but then again, I really wouldn't want to remember it anyway" Tess admitted. That was the first time Tess ever came in contact with a alien like Fury, and it was a terrifying experience. But it was also the first time she ever experienced the awesome power of her energem.

"Guys, look at this" Tyler spoke out as he returned with his father's journal. Tyler flipped through the pages of his father's journal before finding a very detailed picture of Fury, sketched inside. "Is that him?"

"Yes" Koda said.

"The one that was after your dad" Shelby revealed. Tyler's father disappeared many years ago, and he has been searching for him ever since. Although Tyler doesn't know what exactly happened, he has a strong hunch that Fury had something to do with it. The rangers were soon interrupted when the siren started sounding off.

"That doesn't sound good" Tyler said as they went to the main control room. The main projector showed a projection of Earth with several anomalies coming into the atmosphere. "Several objects entering the Earth's atmosphere" Kendall explained to the rangers.

"Sledge?" Tyler asked.

"Let's go find out" Chase said as they head out to see what was happening. Although they weren't sure, the rangers had a strong feeling it was another one of Sledge's aliens.

"This way" Tyler said as the rangers ran swiftly through the forest to see what was headed their way. When they finally made it to the exact coordinates on the map, a voice said "Oh look, it's the rangers."

The rangers were approached by none other than Sledge's wife-to-be: Poisandra, Sledge's mechanic: Wrench, Scrapper, and several Vivix. "What are you? A walking lollipop?" Tyler asked.

"Well it's lovely to meet you too! Not! Allow you to introduce the most magnificent intergalactic bounty hunter in the universe!" Poisandra hyped up as Sledge flew in on his rockets. "The one, the only, my future husband: Sledge!"

"This a joke, right? You're the rangers who destroyed my alien?" Sledge asked, pointing to the rangers.

" _Power_ rangers" Shelby corrected him. All Sledge, Poisandra, Wrench, and their army could do was laugh. They had a hard time believing that a bunch of teenagers were the ones who took down a powerful alien in Iceage.

As they faced off, Koda's animal instincts started to kick in. He started to feel this strange presence close by. Koda looked off to the corner and he couldn't help but growl when he saw a familiar face. "Fury, up there" Koda told Tyler as he looked off and saw him as well. " _That's him. The creature in my dad's journal_ " Tyler thought.

Tyler's gaze was locked on Fury as Sledge looked at Fury as well with a sinister look. Fury and Sledge had a plan up their sleeves. "As I was saying, you're the troublemakers that stole my energems."

The minute Sledge said that, a familiar face appeared. Keeper appeared and Sledge was not thrilled, "Keeper..."

"The energems belong to no one, especially not to you..."

"My dear old friend, you thought that blowing up my ship could stop me? Think again. I waited in deep space for millions of years for a comet to pass. I caught it with my electro-nets and rode it all the way to Earth. But it was worth it because finally I will destroy you, and then I'll leave here with the energems."

"The rangers possess the powers of the energems and the strength of ancient dinosaurs. If you try to take the energems, you will be the one that's destroyed." With that said, Keeper vanished, leaving the rangers confused.

"Keeper? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Tess called out as Riley looked at her asked "Really?" Tess shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to say. It was pretty clear Keeper wasn't coming back.

"No prob, we got this, I guess." Shelby said with nerves clear in her voice.

"Looks like they're gonna cry" Wrench goaded as Scrapper laughed menacingly.

"Bring it on weaklings!" Sledge roared, ready to fight.

"Dino charger!" Chase yelled as they waited for Tyler to take the lead, but his thoughts were somewhere else. Tyler's eyes were locked on Fury.

"Tyler" Riley whispered but Tyler tuned them out.

"Tyler!" Chase said louder.

"Something wrong?" Koda asked.

"Tyler!" Shelby and Tess said in unison.

Tyler wanted to get his hands on Fury, but right now he needed to focus on the challenge at hand. "Ready!" Tyler said as he got his Dino charger out.

"Ready!" The rest of the rangers said in unison as Sledge fired his lasers at them.

"Whoo hoo! Yay! You destroyed them!" Poisandra said with glee as Sledge uttered his sinister laugh. They thought it was over but Tyler spoke out "You better get your eyes checked! Let's do this!"

The rangers went into battle with guns blazing. "Yikes! This isn't any fun!" Poisandra said as she ran for cover.

"One, two, three" Chase said cleverly as he expertly shot down the Vivix. "The hot shot does it again!" Even in battle, Chase's ego is still pretty big for his own good, but there was no denying Chase was a really good shot. As Chase fought, Scrapper came in yelling "I'll take you apart!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Chase said as he tried to take the fight to Scrapper, but in the end, he was just to strong. One strike from Scrapper, sent Chase flying and disabled his battle mode.

Koda was take the fight to the Vivix as well, "This no problem for caveman strength." "Caveman strength is nothing against me" Scrapper roared as one hit, took out Koda, disabling his battle mode as well.

Meanwhile, Tess was holding her own against some Vivix as she was taking the fight to them. "You think you can take me out? Bring it on!" as she did a roundhouse kick into a front kick.

"My pleasure!" Scrapper said as he did a fierce combination, knocking Tess right into a tree, disabling her battle mode.

Shelby was taking the fight to Wrench, who was holding his own in battle and showed everyone he was a formidable opponent. "Let's see how you like the power of the Triceratops!" But kick was blocked and one strike from Wrench disabled her battle mode.

"Have a piece of this! And a slice for you!" Riley yelled as he brought the heat with his Dino saber. But once Wrench came in, Riley met his match. One strike from Wrench, knocked Riley right off his feet and disabled his battle mode.

Tyler did a front tuck and was ready to take the fight to Sledge. Tyler managed to hold his own for awhile but one strike from Sledge knocked Tyler right off his feet and disabled his battle mode. "I'm getting too old for this" Sledge said as he felt himself lose a lot of energy. The rest of the rangers went to their leader to help him out, as Sledge roared "One last warning rangers! Hand over the energems in an hour or I'll blast this planet to pieces! One hour!" Sledge tried to activate his jets, but they weren't cooperating with him. Sledge hit his jets a few times before escaping with his team.

"One hour, how long is that?" Koda asked.

"Not long" Shelby said. "How do we stop him?"

"We need to come up with a plan to beat him together" Riley said, and he was right.

"Riley's right. We need to think with our heads, not our fists" Tess reasoned out.

As the rangers tried to think of a plan to stop Sledge, Tyler's eyes were still on Fury. "Something's going on. I'm gonna follow him" Tyler said, wanting to see what Fury was up to.

"Tyler, I know you want answers about your dad but..." Shelby started before Tyler cut her off "It's not about my dad. Fury was signaling him. I've got a hunch."

"Forget your hunch, mate. We're a team now, we have to work together or we don't stand a chance" Chase spoke out, trying to knock some sense into Tyler.

"We don't always have to be together, to work together. Don't worry, I'll see you guys back at the base" Tyler insisted as he went off on his own.

"Tyler..." Shelby said, trying to follow him but Chase stopped her "Just let him go. We're just gonna have to solve this without him." With that said, the rangers headed back to the command center to figure out their next move.

Off in the distance, a familiar voice cackled "Fools.."

 **...**

Tyler chased after Fury, trying his best to stay hidden. Tyler had a feeling that Fury and Sledge were planning something big. Before the battle with Sledge's army, Fury gave him a signal before hiding off in the distance not draw any suspicion, but Tyler caught them both. As Fury was walking, he stopped, "Wait a second. What is that stench? That smells almost... human."

Tyler quickly hid behind a rock, hoping that Fury didn't see him. Fury walked up to the rock Tyler hid against, and was ready to strike until a loud voice stopped him. "Fury! Come on! Get over here!" Sledge roared as he and Wrench met up with Fury.

"Master Sledge, is you plan on schedule?" Fury asked.

"So, far the rangers took the bait and are leading Scrapper right to their base. Once he tells me the location, we'll scorch the base and finally the energems will be mine!" Sledge said, unveiling is master plan.

"Their gonna destroy our base and everyone along with it..." Tyler said in disbelief as he heard everything. Tyler's hunch was right. He got out his Dino com and tried desperately to get a hold of his team, but failed to do so. "Kendall? Kendall? Chase? Hello?" Tyler looked down and saw his Dino com was broken.

"I've gotta warn them!" Tyler said as he quickly made his way back to the city.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Chase, Riley, Koda, Tess, and Shelby are running quickly back to the command center to regroup. "Come on guys, hurry" Chase said as they were close to the Dinosaur museum. Unknown to the rest of the team, they were being followed.

Tyler ran as fast as his legs could take him as he made it back to the city to warn his team of Sledge's true plans.

Once they got to the loading dock, one by one they went down the secret passage to the command center, unknown to them Scrapper was following them, ready to disclose the location of their base to Sledge. "Ahhh yes, that must be their entrance to their secret base. Sledge is going to set me free." Scrapper said as he hid behind some crates.

Once Tyler got to the base, he yelled "Chase!" who was already heading down the passage. Scrapper turned around and declared "Too late red ranger, secret's out. Oh, I can't wait to get back to tell Sledge the news" as he went to go regroup with Sledge and Fury. After getting away, he managed to transform into a small vessel, hid in the back of on oncoming truck and escaped.

"Not if I can help it" Tyler said as he quickly got in his jeep and chased after him.

After a short drive, Scrapper got out of the truck and landed by the side of a warehouse. After returning to his true form, he removed the tarp that was covering his space capsule, and was ready to go meet up with Sledge to disclose the location of the command center. But as he was starting to take off, he collided with Tyler's truck. Tyler wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

"You'll pay for that! Vivix rise!" Scraper said as an army of Vivix emerged. "Get him!"

"Dino charger, ready!" Tyler said as he took out his Dino charger, ready to morph into a Power Ranger. "Energize!"

Tyler managed to hold his own against the Vivix, determined to foil Sledge's plans. Tyler got out a Dino charger and loaded up his Dino blaster. "T-Rex charger engage!"

"Dino saber, power slash!" Tyler exclaimed as he one strike of his sword took out all the Vivix. "You're next" Tyler said, turning his attention Scrapper.

"I'll turn you to scraps!"

"Think again dumpster breath!" Tyler yelled as he charged with a head of steam.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the command center, Kendall was working on some useful upgrades for team's Dino chargers. "With Keeper's help, I've upgraded your Dino chargers using the transmuter. Your chargers will now be able to activate a high strength armor mode called Dino steel" Kendall explained as she handed out the chargers to the team.

"But will Dino steel be tough enough to stop Sledge?" Shelby asked the million dollar question. Kendall gave them an unsure look. She doesn't even know, because of how powerful Sledge.

"Maybe, if Tyler hadn't left us" Chase spoke out as the computer started chirping. Kendall and the team headed over to see what was going on. "Alien DNA detected in the northwest quadrant, and Tyler's there too."

The team exchanged worried looks as they went go aid their friend and teammate.

 **...**

"Energize! Dino morpher blast!" Tyler said, blasting Scrapper but was foiled by Wrench who came down and deflected Tyler's blast.

"Oh man, that stings" Wrench said as flapped his hand back and forth. "You should've stuck with your friends! You've messed up everything!"

"I'm just getting started!" Tyler exclaimed as he went into battle with Wrench. Wrench was a formidable warrior and knew how to handle himself on the battle field. Tyler held his own but Wrench was just too strong. A single strike of his sword and some powerful kicks, managed to knock Tyler down and disable his battle mode.

"I was almost to the ship! You're gonna regret getting in my way, red ranger!" Scrapper roared as Wrench added "Say goodbye, red ranger!"

Scrapper and Wrench were ready to attack Tyler when he's down, but was stopped when Dino blast lasers came out of nowhere. "Tyler!" Chase yelled as the rest of the rangers came up to to aid their friend.

"Are you alright?" Shelby asked as they helped Tyler up.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Fighting alone? You could've been destroyed. That's why you don't follow hunches" Chase argued. Chase was still disappointed that Tyler was being reckless and putting himself and the team in risk.

"You're right, but so is my hunch. Sledge wasn't going to give us one hour, that crusher creep followed you guys back to the base. He's heading off to tell Sledge where it is so they can steal the energems. That's the real plan" Tyler explained.

"So, if you didn't follow Fury..." Tess started.

"Sledge would be making his way into our base right now, destroying everything and everyone" Riley added.

"You hurt my hubcaps" Scrapper said as he struggled to get up.

"Uhhh, I am confused. Is hunch bad or good?" Koda asked.

"Right now, it's good" Chase said, placing his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Let's do this, together" Tyler said, ready to fight with his team.

"Together, with a little help from Kendall" Chase said with a smile as he handed Tyler his upgraded Dino charger. "She developed a new armor mode for us."

"Come on! Let's get out of here! I've still gotta tell Sledge where their base is" Scrapper said, trying to make a getaway.

"Don't count on it" Tyler said as the rangers were ready to fight. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready! Energize! Unleash the power!" the rest of the team said in unison.

"Power Rangers..." Tyler started. "DINO CHARGE!" The rangers said in unison.

"Okay guys, let's check out our new armor mode" Tyler said as they loaded up their dino blasters.

 _ **T-Rex charger engage!**_

"Dino steel!" Tyler started.

"Armor on!" The rangers said in unison.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler said as the rangers were ready to show off their new found power.

"Gigazords rise!" the Vivix said as they got together and formed a large alien.

"Chase, use your new Para chopper!" Tyler suggested as Chase "No problem, mate!"

"Para chopper blast!" Chase said as his new blaster took down those large aliens with ease. The rangers' new weapons really gave the aliens a run for their money. "Let's try my new Raptor Claw!" Riley exclaimed as he took the fight to Scrapper and Wrench.

"Is that all you got?!" Wrench goaded. "Not even close, tin can! Take this! Raptor slash!" Riley exclaimed as he took down Wrench.

"Can you handle my new weapon? Tricera drill! Coming through!" Shelby exclaimed as she took down a number of Vivix down with ease.

"Let's checkout what my new Hypa Bow can do? Let's do this!" Tess said as managed to take out a large number of Vivix. "Hypa Bow! Hypa slash!" Tess exclaimed as she took down almost all the Vivix with one swipe of her bo staff.

"Stego shield! We see how tough you really are!" Koda exclaimed as he took the fight to Scrapper! "Caveman toss!" Koda yelled as he used his brute strength to toss Scrapper aside like nothing.

"Guys, I could use some help here" Chase asked as he continued shooting down the gigazord, but it still wasn't enough.

"It's time to see what my zord can do! Dino charger ready! Summon Tricera zord!" Shelby yelled as she threw her Dino charger in the air.

 _ **Tricera charger engage!**_

"There she is!" Shelby said as she jumped into her zord, ready to take the fight to the gigazord. "This is the best!"

"Let's try this out! T-Rex Smasher!" Tyler exclaimed, ready to finish Scrapper off himself.

"That thing hurts!" Scrapper groaned.

"This T-Rex Smasher has some bite!" Tyler added as he took the fight to Scrapper. The Rangers's new Dino Armor mode gave them strength and power they could not even imagine. If they thought they were strong before, they were even more powerful.

"So, I see you met your Tricera zord" Chase said as Shelby jumped down and said "She's awesome! Just watch what she can do! Go Tricera!" Shelby's zord took down Sledge's large Vivix down with ease.

"Tyler, we finish this. Powers are stronger, together" Koda said, handing Tyler his Dino charger. "Combine them? Great idea Koda" Tyler said, loading up his Dino blaster.

 _ **Stego charger, engage!**_

"Dino morpher blast!" Tyler exclaimed before blasting Scrapper, effectively beating him.

After defeating Scrapper, back on Sledge's ship, "Drat! The rangers defeated Scrapper!" Fury said with anger.

"Oh no, they didn't! Magna beam!" Sledge yelled as one of his Vivix pressed a button, projecting a large beam from space onto what was Scrapper, reviving him. Scrapper stood tall again, and also increased in size and power, posing a brand new challenge to the rangers. "I'm gonna flatten you all" Scrapper roared.

"He big, like... mammoth" Koda commented as the rangers gather, ready to take down Scrapper once and for all.

Tyler called upon his zord to take the fight to Scrapper, "We'll take care of that! Dino charger ready! Summon T-Rex zord!" as he threw his Dino charge up in the air.

 _ **T-Rex charger engage!**_

"Nice entrance, Rexy!" Tyler said as he jumped up into his zord.

"That prehistoric piece of junk is no match for me!" Scrapper yelled as the fight went on.

"Bring it on!" Tyler challenged Scrapper. As the battle ensued, Kendall contacted the rangers from the Command Center. "Koda, call your Stego zord. I think I found a way to combine your zords."

"That great, Kendall. We stronger together! Dino charger ready! Summon Stego zord!" Koda exclaimed as he threw his Dino charge up in the air.

 _ **Stego charger engage!**_

Koda called his Stego zord alongside Tyler's T-Rex zord and Shelby's Tricera zord. "This looks bad" Scrapper cried out, as Koda's Stego zord landed a strong hit on him.

"Our zords are awesome!" Tyler said with glee.

"Tyler, three zords will combine?" Koda asked.

"That's the plan! Dino charge megazord, Tri-Stega formation!" Tyler called out as they combined their zords.

 _ **Stego charger engage!**_  
 _ **Tricera charger engage!**_  
 _ **T-Rex charger engage!**_  
 _ **Zords combine!**_  
 _ **Stego zord combine!**_  
 _ **Tricera zord combine!**_  
 _ **Dino charge megazord ready!**_

"Dino charge megazord? Wow!" Riley exclaimed.

"Impressive, eh?" Chase said as he walked up to Riley and Tess.

"Go get 'em guys!" Tess cheered her teammates on from the ground.

"Look at this! We're inside the megazord!" Tyler said with glee as he, Koda, and Shelby were transported inside.

"Awesome!" Shelby exclaimed.

"We feel powerful" Koda added on as they placed their Dino blasters inside their respective chambers, ready to finish Scrapper off once and for all.

"Battle mode engage!" They said in unison.

"Let's roar!" Tyler exclaimed. The new Dino charge megazord showed Scrapper the real power with in their team.

"Time to take out the trash!" They said in unison as they managed to fight Scrapper with ease.

"You'll never defeat me!" Scrapper said, trying to fight on, but in the end the rangers were more powerful than him.

"The results are in Scrapper! You're garbage! You guys ready?" Tyler asked Koda and Shelby.

"Always ready!" Koda exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Shelby added on as they were ready to take down Scrapper for good.

"T-Rex zord, final strike!" They said in unison as they finished Scrapper off.

"Unleash the power!" Tyler exclaimed as they blasted the final blast.

"I'm headed for the scrap heap!" Scrapper grimaced as he finally fell once and for all.

"Alien extinct" Tyler exclaimed as rangers got final victory.

 **...**

After defeating another one of Sledge's alien's, the rangers returned back to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum to pick up their shifts at the cafe. It was crazy to believe that after all that excitement, the team was back to being normal kids, just like that. Koda was on dishwashing duty, Tyler was manning the grill, Riley was in charge of making orders, Chase was bussing tables, and the girls were waiting tables.

As Chase was coming in, Riley was about to walk his way, almost colliding if it wasn't for Tyler, "Whoa! Watch it!" grabbing their plates. Tyler now understand what it means to be a part of a team.

"Oh, hey look, I wanted to apologize. I was wrong to think that you've abandoned the team" Chase apologized to Tyler.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so quick to go off on my own. The fact is, we work better together" Tyler admitted to Chase. Tyler was now coming to terms with the fact that he is a part of something even bigger than himself.

"Doesn't seem right" Shelby complained as she, Riley, and Tess walked into the kitchen. "We save the world in the morning and serve them lunch in the afternoon."

"I think it's fun! I've always wanted a real job and I made seven dollars in tips on my first day!" Tess said with a smile on her face as her friends looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tess's right. This is a blast, look what I learned!" Tyler said as he tossed a patty up in the air, turned around, and waited for it to come down and it didn't. Tyler looked up dumbfounded as Tess, Chase, Shelby and Riley looked around confused.

"Don't look at me" Riley defended himself as Tyler shot a look at Koda, who's mouth was more than full. Koda tried to keep in but ended up spitting out at Tess, Chase, Shelby and Riley. "Sorry" Koda said with a smile.

"Koda!" Shelby yelled as Chase and Tess laughed it off, but Shelby and Riley looked at him, pretty disgusted. As Tess laughed, she looked at her watch and her expression changed in second. "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late for class again!"

"Oh yeah, you have class in the afternoon" Shelby reminded her.

"It's 2:30 and my class starts at 3. School is all the way across town, I'm not going to make it" Tess sulked as her team gave sad looks. They really wanted to help their teammate, but they didn't know how to. "There goes my average..."

"Yes you are. Come on!" Tyler said as he grabbed her hand as they ran out of the cafe kitchen as the rest of the team followed them. As they ran out, Kendall saw them and asked "Where are you guys going?!"

"We'll be back!" Shelby yelled as they headed out to Tyler's jeep. They all jumped inside. Tyler put the petal to the metal, hoping to get Tess to class on time. Tess was a part of the team and a team always has each other's backs.

"Time?" Tyler asked.

"15 minutes!" Tess yelled, looking at her watch. Tyler put his foot on the gas and sped through the streets as he managed to get Tess to Amber Beach University a lot quicker than she thought. Once they got the university, they all got as they ran to get Tess to class.

"Time?" Tess asked.

"10 minutes!" Riley yelled as they ran across campus to get to Tess's classroom. Once they entered the building, Tess pointed to the classroom at the end of the hall "There!"

Once Tess got inside, Professor Hastings said "Ahhh, Ms. Sutton, just in time."

Tess smiled as she said "I told I'd wouldn't be late again" as she took a seat. Once she sat down, Tess looked over her shoulder back at the door and saw the rest of the rangers peeking inside.

Tess smiled and mouthed "Thank you..." as the team nodded their heads. Tess never had friends that would literally drop what they were doing to help her. Although Tess was thrown into this and didn't meet them under the most ideal circumstances but nonetheless, not only does she have great teammates, she has even better friends. Tess never thought she would have friends like them, but now she does. Tess knows she can count on them to have her back, no matter what. Tess realizes she isn't going through this alone.

As they left to go back to the cafe, Shelby spoke out "You guys do realize, Kendall is going to kill all of us for leaving on the job."

"Hey, we're a team. If one of us is in a jam, we all help out" Tyler said, sounding like the leader he was meant to be.


	6. Return of the Caveman

**Author's** **Note : Here is a brand-new update! This chapter was really fun to write because of Koda is definitely one of my favorite characters. He is a really funny and sweet character. This chapter isn't as long as the others and Tess isn't heavily featured in the one, but it was still fun to write.  
** **Anyways, here is Chapter 5! Here we get a peek into Koda's life, how he came to become a power ranger and how his natural caveman instincts get him, Chase, and a young boy out of harm  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5: Return of the Caveman**

 _100,000 Years Ago..._

 _It was during the Pleistocene Era that many human beings were beginning to make advances in the natural world, like the invention of fire or the wheel. It was during this time that an extraordinary discovery was going to be made. A young Koda was in his tribe's cave, carving some petroglyphs in the wall. As he carved into the wall, his chisel hit something. What he hit started shining bright blue light. Intrigued, Koda took what he hit out of the wall and stared at it. All he could wonder was what it was. As Koda looked at what he discovered, he heard low growling that only got louder._ _Koda's instincts kicked in and he ran outside to see what was happening._

 _Meanwhile outside, a young boy was carrying a torch and looking over the ledge outside his tribe's cave. As he stood there, he heard growling coming from behind him. He turned around a noticed a big Sabertooth Tiger behind him._

 _"KODA! KODA! KODA!" he cried out as Koda quickly ran out to aid him. That young boy was Koda's younger brother and part of his tribe. Koda quickly scaled the wall and yelled "Taku!" before tackling the Sabertooth Tiger over the ledge._

 _As Koda fell, he yelled "Taku!" as Taku looked over the ledge yelling "Koda!"_

 _While Koda fell, the gem he found in his tribe's wall started glowing. Koda then felt this strange presence bonding to him..._

Koda shot up, breathing heavily. It was all just a dream. This was the story of how Koda got his energem and how he came to be a Power Ranger. Koda scrambled to get up as he grabbed the large stick that was next to him. He inspected his surroundings as he slowly excited his cave. Koda felt that there was danger around him. Koda could still hear his younger brother screaming for his help. Even though it has been thousands of years, Koda still has trouble adjusting to life in the modern era.

As Koda backed out of the cave, he heard revving coming from the main control room. Once the revving got louder, Koda screamed and turned around to see the rest of the team there with one of Kendall's new inventions. "Sorry, we didn't know you were sleeping" Kendall apologized.

"Kendall..." Shelby started as Kendall shot her a look before she continued "Ms. Morgan was just showing us our Dino Cycles."

Koda looked at the new invention with fear as Chase said "Come on over. Take a squiz."

"A squiz?" The team asked in unison as they looked at Chase like he was insane.

"A squiz, you know? A look?" Chase explained, but the team just looked at him like he was insane. "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm speaking English..." Chase said as Riley joked "Me too."

"Take a _look_ , Koda. It's got everything, from laser blasters to energy scanners" Chase explained before getting on it, "And most importantly, I look really good on it." As Chase revved up the Dino Cycle, Koda panicked and hit it with his stick as the rest of the team tried to calm him down.

"Relax!" Tyler yelled.

"Easy!" Shelby added on.

Koda looked like he was ready to attack again as Tess reassured him "Koda, relax. It can't hurt you."

"Sorry, instincts say danger" Koda said as he kept his stick pointed at the Dino Cycle.

"No apologies, I totally get it. Where you're from, anything that makes a strange sound is a threat" Shelby said, coming to Koda's side.

As Shelby's cell-phone started ringing, Koda quickly turned around and smashed it to pieces as the rest of the team gasped. Shelby gasped as the team groaned at what Koda just did.

"I'm sorry Shelby, I..." Koda apologized as Chase stepped in "No apologies, mate. She totally gets it." Shelby gave him a humorless look as Tess swiftly elbowed him in the arm.

"He's grown accustomed to morphing into a ranger, but..." Kendall started.

"Some modern things still give me... nervous?" Koda explained to the rest of the team.

Chase nodded his head as he walked up to Koda, placed an arm around his shoulder and said "Look, you just need a few pointers. I've ridden everything from roller coasters to kangaroos, if anybody can teach you how to ride, it's me" as they walked around the command center.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. There aren't any kangaroos in New Zealand, those are in Australia" Riley corrected Chase.

"Ahhh, details! Let's give it a go" Chase said as he and Koda left the Command Center.

"Well, let's get you a new cellphone" Tess said, placing an arm around Shelby as they left to go replace the cell-phone that Koda smashed.

 **...**

Meanwhile, in the deep recesses of space, Sledge and the rest of his team are trying to figure out a new plan to defeat the rangers. The rangers are really starting to get on Sledge's last nerve. "Master Sledge..." a new monster: Slammer said, ready to offer his services.

Slammer was a brand-new monster Fury brought in to handle the rangers. Slammer was a fairly large monster who closely resembled a prison guard. Slammer has the ability to use his cages to trap and teleport his victims to a faraway sea cave. Slammer holds a capture cage on a chain and can use it to trap his opponents in an impenetrable steel cage. "What can this dirt bag do, Fury?" Sledge asked.

"I'll get you those energems in no time" Slammer assured Sledge.

"He'll capture the rangers in his cages. He never misses"" Fury explained to Sledge.

"Never misses? Puh-lease! Spoken by the one who couldn't find a single energem in 65 million years" Poisandra said, facing off with Fury.

"Pink freak..." Fury growled. It was very clear that Poisandra had a knack for getting under Fury's skin.

"Slammer! Get down to Earth and don't disappoint me!" Sledge instructed as he kicked Slammer into a space vessel and transported him down to Earth.

"I won't Master Sledge!" Slammer yelled as the doors closed on him.

"Oh Sledge darling, let's forget those pesky energems! I'll go mad if I have to spend another day in this rust bucket with only vermin for companionship!" Poisandra complained. Poisandra has spent millions of years on the space craft with Sledge and his army and hasn't really been able to build a bonds outside of the army. It was clear Poisandra was lonely and needed a friend while her fiancé was out conquering the universe and getting the energems.

"That's exactly why I got you a present" Sledge said, holding Poisandra's hand. "Wrench!"

"Right here, Master Sledge!" Wrench said as he came into the main room.

"A present? For me?" Poisandra asked.

"I built him from old monster parts. I call him Curio" Wrench introduced a brand-new alien skipped into the room. Curio is a puppet-like alien, given he was created from old monster parts. Curio seemed like a mischievous spirit and would become a perfect companion of Poisandra.

"You got me a friend!" Poisandra exclaimed.

"A _best_ friend" Curio corrected Poisandra.

"Aren't you just adorable! Wanna go make some trouble?" Poisandra asked him as he agreed "Sure thing!" as they both skipped out of the room.

"I hope that pinhead gets her off my back. Fury! Slammer's cages better work! I want those energems!" Sledge exclaimed as Fury reassured him "They'll work Master Sledge."

 **...**

Back on Earth, Koda and Chase were riding through the park. While Chase was riding his board, Koda was trying his hand at riding a bicycle. Although it had training wheels, Koda still had a little difficulty getting the hang at it. Chase's plan was for Koda to take it one step at a time. First Koda had to learn how to ride a bike before riding his Dino cycle. "Very good, smooth. Keep it moving. Looking good my man, I mean _cave_ man" Chase said, encouraging Koda.

As they rode, kids passed by them, laughing at Koda. "Hey!" Chase yelled back as Koda looked to see what was happening. But since Koda wasn't looking where he was going, he rode right into a curb and flew off his bike and onto the grass. Chase groaned as Koda spit out a mouthful of grass. Chase decided that it was time for them to take a break.

While they sat on a park bench, Chase reassured Koda "No worries, mate. It takes time to figure it out" as he playfully punched Koda's shoulder.

"It's not just... uh bike. Many things, I not used to. Like TV, and comb, and glass" Koda explained to Chase. Koda had many unpleasant experiences with many different modern things, which usually led to things getting broken or him getting hurt. Although Koda has assimilated well into society, his primal instincts can still get the best of him.

Chase cringed, "Yeah, I guess this world seems pretty strange to you. But hey, right here, right now, you got nothing to worry about. Except for looking good for the ladies" as his attention was caught by two attractive young ladies that walked passed them.

"Yes, look good for..." Koda started as the sprinklers turned on. Startled, Koda jumped backwards off of the bench and landed on his back. The girls chuckled at him as Chase went to go help his friend. "Relax, their just sprinklers" Chase said to Koda as he helped him up.

"Why would blue energem choose a caveman?" Koda said dismally as he looked at his energem. In Koda's mind, he believes that he isn't fit to be a ranger if simple modern things that everyone was used to, still frightened him.

As Koda looked up, he noticed a cage flying over towards them. "Duck!" Koda said as he swiftly moved out of the way. While Koda managed to escape, Chase wasn't so lucky.

"What is that?" Koda asked.

"Koda, behind you!" Chase warned his friend before being teleported away. Koda turned around to see one of Sledge's newer aliens: Slammer, coming his way. "One ranger locked up, time to give him a cell mate!" Slammer exclaimed as he threw another cage at Koda.

"You're getting a life sentence, without parole!" Slammer yelled as he threw the cage. Koda did a side flip before kicking the cage back. Koda grabbed a shovel that was nearby and was ready to take the fight to Slammer.

"Where is my friend?!" Koda asked the monster as he hit with a shovel.

"You'll be joining him soon! Stop trying to break out before your even in!" Slammer exclaimed as he took the shovel away from Koda before knocking him down. Koda kicked Slammer before getting up and taking the fight to him. But in the end Slammer was just too much. One kick sent Koda flying across the park.

"The smart thing to do is to come quietly! But you're not very smart, are you?" Slammer goaded as he threw a cage at Koda. But as Slammer threw the cage, Koda turned around to see a young boy biking behind.

"Watch out!" Koda said as he went straight to the boy, but unfortunately they were both captured.

"Two's double the fun!" Slammer exclaimed as Koda and the young boy were teleported away. Koda and that young boy were transferred to a cave where Chase was being held captive.

"Koda!" Chase exclaimed in relief as Koda attempted to pry the bars open with his caveman strength. "I tried to morph but I can't" Chase exclaimed.

Koda continued trying to bend the bars, but unfortunately he couldn't. "Even you can't bend these bars" Chase said dismally as his eyes fell on the young boy with Koda, "Who's that?"

Koda bent down to him, as he clutched his leg in pain. "You okay?" Koda asked him as he removed his helmet.

"My leg, I think it's broken."

"Koda, look! The cage landed on the bike, maybe you can get out" Chase pointed out. Koda turned and slid the bike underneath the dent under the cage, then slid himself and the young boy out.

"Careful, don't hit leg" Koda said as he helped him out. "Stay still" Koda advised as he proceeded to make a fire.

"Nice work for getting out. This cave is too dark for..." Chase started but was cut off when Koda managed to get a fire going. Koda's caveman instincts were taking control.

"Wow" the boy said in amazement as Chase chuckled "Ah, you've gotta teach me how to do that."

"What is your name?" Koda asked the young boy.

"Peter..."

"Peter... can you hold torch?"

"Yeah."

"He needs doctor" Koda said to Chase as he started to do a make-shift sling from his shirt to help Peter. Chase got out his Dino com, desperately trying to get a hold of someone but he couldn't, "Kendall? Can you hear me? Is anybody out there. It's some kind of field jamming our equipment."

Once Koda finished wrapping up his leg, he took the torch as Peter asked "Which way?"

"The wind show us" Koda answered as the wind blew the flame to the left. "We go this way" Koda pointed to the right as Peter got on his back.

"I get Peter out, then I come back" Koda said to Chase.

"Good luck" was all Chase could really say.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Kendall quickly walked to the cafe with a very worried look on her face. She has a feeling that something is wrong. Kendall met with Shelby, Tess, Tyler, and Riley at the counter and said quietly "Chase and Koda are late..."

"Koda doesn't know what time is" Riley said.

"And not to be mean, but Chase is always late" Tess added.

"It's not mean, if it's true" Shelby said as Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"True, but they aren't answering their Dino coms either" Kendall said discreetly. The team exchanged looks or worry as Kendall instructed the guys "Tyler, Riley take the Dino cycles. Their scanners will allow you to cover more ground."

"Ok, let's go" Tyler said as he and Riley left to go find Chase and Koda.

Tess, Shelby, and Kendall exchanged looks as Tess and Shelby went on to finish their shifts before helping find Chase and Koda.

 **...**

After walking for a while, Koda and Peter stopped for a break so he can figure out where they go from there. Koda went up to a part of a cave that was leaking, to wet a piece of cloth to get the dirt off of Peter's face. As they sat there, bats quickly flew past them. "Peter, I have little brother, like you. I protect him, I protect you. I promise?" Koda said, holding his fist out. Peter hit it back as he got on Koda's back and began their trek out of the cave. It was very clear that Koda had a big heart and would give a lot of himself to save people who were in trouble. That was amazing quality to have in a power ranger.

Meanwhile, Slammer went back to check on his hostages, only to see one cell empty. "What?! A jail break on my watch, that ranger is more clever than I thought! I'll crush him" Slammer roared as he tossed the bike to the side in frustration.

"Hey um, I'm pretty clever too. Let me out and I'll show you" Chase said cleverly, hoping Slammer would fall for it.

"You wanna show someone?! Show Sledge! He'll eat you for breakfast! Now, I have a ranger to catch" Slammer said as he went in the direction Koda went.

"Watch your back, Koda" Chase said to himself, hoping Slammer wouldn't get him.

As Slammer searched the cave, Koda was scaling a wall, hoping it would lead him out. "You won't escape me!" Slammer cackled as Koda climbed as fast he could. He promised he wouldn't let anything happen to Peter, and that was promise he intends to keep.

While all this was going on, Tyler and Riley had already morphed and were on their new Dino cycles, trying to find their friends. "Riley, we'll cover more ground if we split up!" Tyler suggested.

"You got!" Riley said as he and Tyler split up, hoping to find Chase and Koda quicker.

 **...**

Koda and Peter had finished scaling the wall and were walking throughout the cave, hoping to find a way out. As they walked, they came across two separate paths. "Two paths?" Koda groaned.

"Which way?" Peter asked.

"I... I not know" Koda said, frustrated.

"Here" Peter said, showing Koda his cellphone. Koda was startled by the phone's alert, but was even more startled when he heard Slammer's cackle come closer. "Take it, the phone signal is too weak but the GPS map may work."

Koda placed the torch down and reluctantly took the cell phone. "That arrow is us, okay?" Peter explained as he pointed to the blinking dot on the screen. Koda nodded his head as he followed the arrow down one of the paths.

Meanwhile, Tyler was on his Dino cycle, scanning the area for any trace of Chase and Koda. As Tyler rode on, his energy scanner started pinging. "I'm picking up a magnetic field, do you see it?" Tyler asked Kendall.

Back at the command center, Tess, Shelby and Kendall were in the main room looking at a projection of that same area. "I see it too. Strange readings" Kendall said.

"That field may be keeping them from communicating with us" Shelby suggested.

"Or maybe even from morphing. They've got to get outside" Kendall said as she got in touch with Riley "Riley, I'm sending you the coordinates. Meet us at the mountain."

"Right, I'm on my way!" Riley said as he quickly made his way to mountain.

Kendall, Shelby, and Tess nodded as they quickly left to go meet up with the rest of team.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Koda and Peter were crawling through a crevice in the cave because the GPS map said that there was an opening close by. Once they got out of the cave, Koda noticed an opening, "Peter, look."

As they were ready to leave, a bolt of lightning shot at them. They turned around to see Slammer right behind them. "Hold still! I won't hurt you, I'll destroy you!"

Outside, Tyler, Riley, Shelby, Tess, and Kendall had just arrived to help the rest of their team. Tyler and Riley demorphed to not draw any attention to themselves or to the team. The girls ran up to them as Shelby asked "Any sign of them?"

"There's a cave over..." Tyler started as they saw someone running outside.

"Koda?" Kendall asked as they got a clearer look at who that was.

"Koda!" Tyler yelled as Koda came running their way. Koda was covered in dirt and his clothes were tattered. Koda went through quite a battle to bring Peter safety but to him it was all worth it. Koda was carrying Peter, who was seemingly unconscious after their encounter with Slammer. "He need doctor" Koda said as he handed him off to Kendall.

"I'll get him to a hospital" as Kendall took Peter to the jeep.

"Koda..." Peter whimpered.

"Koda, where's Chase?" Riley asked, very worried.

"Still trapped, in mountain."

"Trapped?! By who?!" Tess panicked, clearly worried.

"Him..." Koda growled as his gaze was fixed on something. The team turned around to see Slammer on a ledge, ready to take on the rangers.

"Hey rangers! Thanks for coming! How about you stay awhile? Or in this case, forever! Cage time!" Slammer roared as he tossed his cage over to the rangers, trying to capture them. Angry, Koda ran over and stopped the cage with his bare hands.

"Hey! Let go of that!" Slammer argued. Koda tossed the cage to the side, causing Slammer to come off the ledge.

"It's... morphing time! Dino charger!" Koda yelled.

"READY! Energize! Unleash the Power!"

"Power Rangers Charge!" Tyler yelled. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" The rangers said in unison.

"Power Rangers..." Tyler started.

"DINO CHARGE!" the rest of the team finished.

"Vivix! Destroy those technicolor twits!" Slammer ordered as a large number of Vivix charged towards the rangers.

"Hang on! It's about to get wild!" Tyler exclaimed as the Rangers charged into battle.

"You not mess with caveman strength!" Koda exclaimed as he simply tossed those Vivix, like they were rag dolls.

Tess and Shelby were tag-teaming a large number of Vivix. "Some for you! Some for you!" Shelby yelled as she took down some Vivix. "Tess, let's show them some girl power!" Shelby called as she gave Tess a leg up, throwing her up in the air.

"Dino blaster!" Tess yelled as she shot down the last of the Vivix.

"Escape is not possible!" Slammer yelled as Riley and Tyler brought the fight to him.

"Oh yeah? I thought breath that bad wasn't possible!" Tyler joked as he kicked Slammer hard before taking a flip back.

"And your fighting skills stink too!" Riley added on as he brought the heat too.

"I'll punish you for saying that!"

"Raptor Slash!" Riley exclaimed as he took down Slammer with one swipe of his blade.

"Let's try out the battle mode on these Dino Cycles!" Tyler exclaimed as he revved up his Dino cycle.

"Yeah, I wanna see what they can really do!" Riley followed.

"I'll lock you both up!"

"Dino saber!" Riley exclaimed as he loaded up saber with his Dino Charger.

 _ **Raptor charger, engage!**_

"Power Slash!" Riley exclaimed as he struck Slammer with his Dino Saber with great power.

"My turn!" Tyler added.

 _ **T-Rex charger, engage!**_

"Energize! Dino morpher blast, final strike!" Tyler exclaimed as he shot at Slammer, taking him down.

"You'll do hard time for this!" Slammer yelled as he fell.

Meanwhile, Sledge was watching all of this unfold from his ship. "Those worthless rangers! Vivix! Get over here!" Sledge roared as he instructed his foot soldier "Fire the magna beam now!"

The foot soldier quickly complied as they sent a beam straight to Earth, reviving Slammer and helping him grow in size. After Slammer was revived, the rangers regrouped as Koda said "We need go back in cave. Save Chase!"

"Come on!" Tyler exclaimed but as they were about to head into the cave, Slammer rose again, blocking the entrance to the cave.

"He's blocking the cave entrance!" Shelby said.

"Then, we've got to destroy him first" Tyler suggested.

"Dino charger ready! Dino charge megazord, Tri-Stego formation!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby threw their Dino Chargers up in the air, forming the megazord.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_  
 _ **Zords combine!**_  
 _ **Dino charge megazord, ready!**_

"Battle mode engage!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby exclaimed as they placed their Dino Blasters inside their chambers. The Dino charge megazord swiftly leaped over to Slammer, and held him back as Tyler suggested "Riley, it's time to tryout your zord!"

Riley exclaimed "I've been waiting for this."

"Dino charger, ready! Summon Raptor Zord!" as Riley threw his Dino charge in the air.

 _ **Raptor charger, engage!**_

"Jail break!" Slammer yelled as Riley zord came in and took the fight to Slammer.

"Guess again! Awesome! Dino charge megazord, Stego-Raptor formation!" Tyler called out as Riley's zord attached to the Dino charge megazord.

 _ **Dino Charge Megazord, Stego-Raptor formation, ready!**_

"Hey Riley!" Tyler welcomed as Riley was transported inside the megazord.

"Whoa! It's so cool in here!" Riley exclaimed.

"Your zord, very strong" Koda complimented.

"Let's see what we can do, together!" Tyler exclaimed as Riley placed his Dino Blaster in his chamber.

"Blade Raptor slash!" The team exclaimed as the Megazord spun at the speed of light while it's blade took took down Slammer.

"Tricera! Go save Chase!" Shelby instructed as her zord used her drill tail to get Chase out of the cave. As Chase sat in his cell, he heard loud roaring come from the outside. Chase stood up as he smiled "I know that noise..." Shelby's Tricera Zord drilled a hole in the cave, allowing Chase to escape. "Thanks Tricera."

While Shelby's zord freed Chase, the megazord was busy taking the fight to Slammer. "Look, Tricera zord is back!" Tyler pointed out as Shelby's zord came back to aid in the fight against Slammer.

"You found Chase! Good job!" Shelby praised her zord.

"Chase free!" Koda said.

"Now let's finish this!" Tyler exclaimed, ready to end this fight.

"Raptor Zord! Final strike!" The rangers exclaimed, as they fired the final blast at Slammer, taking him down permanently.

"I'm going away for good" Slammer roared before falling for good.

"Monster extinct" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers stood tall.

 **...**

After defeating Slammer, Koda had some unfinished business he wanted to take care off. The team was in Tyler's jeep as they headed over to the small park by the Amber Beach look out point.

"Suddenly, the cage fell right on us. It was pitch black in the cave but he made fire with his bare hands, so he could see the way" Peter told to his friends his experience when he was captured. That experience was something Peter will never forget. As the rangers pulled up, they smiled at Peter, who found a real-life superhero in Koda. "Then he carried me under boulders and through cracks. It was totally dangerous, but for him no problem. He was like... he was like a caveman" Peter said enthusiastically as Koda got out of the jeep and got Peter's back to return to him.

"Wow!"

"A caveman!" Peter's friends said in awe as a smile appeared on Koda's face. "Well, we gotta go" Peter's friend said as they left.

"Yeah, see you later" Peter said as he turned around to see Koda.

"Koda!" Peter said as he ran up to Koda, giving him a big hug. Koda was taken a bit aback but smiled as he returned the hug.

"How is leg?" Koda asked, concerned for Peter's well-being.

"It's good, yeah" Peter reassured him.

"I brought you, uhhh, bi-bic-bic" Koda struggled saying until Peter noticed his bike from the cave "Bicycle?"

"Uhh, yes, yes."

"Wow, thanks Koda. Hey Koda, can I ask you something?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"I saw you trying to ride a bike. You don't know how, do you?"

"It... a bit scary... for me" Koda admitted.

"Yeah, I was scared at first too. But don't worry, after you learn, it's easy-peezy. Hey, I know I can teach you!" Peter suggested.

"Oh ummm" Koda hesitated as the rest of team looked on amused.

"Come on, I protect you. I promise" Peter promised as he stuck his fist out, similar to what Koda did in the cave when he promised to keep Peter out of harm. Koda looked at Peter's face and his younger brother's face came to mind. Koda realized that living in fear will only hinder himself and sometimes taking risks can be okay. And sometimes, it's okay to get hurt because that can only make a person stronger.

Koda smiled as he bumped fists with Peter, put on the bike and got on the bike. "Cool, for the most important thing, is to keep on pedaling. You have to move forward or else, you'll fall down" Peter instructed as Koda pedaled on the bike.

Koda managed to ride the bike on his own, "That's it! You're doing great Koda" Peter said to Koda as the rangers cheered on their resident caveman.

"Careful" Shelby said as Tess cheered "Go Koda!"

"I think I got it" Koda said as he finally mastered being able to ride a bike.

It became very clear why the blue energem chose Koda...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So, it looks like Koda finally learned how to ride a bike! Anyways, this was a really fun chapter to write and really highlighted Koda's strength and pure heart. This was a really fun chapter even though Tess wasn't heavily featured in this one. Anyways, the next chapter will feature Tess more. What did you guys think of the chapter overall?  
Also, the chapter after my next update will be a chapter that centers around Tess and her first major storyline since coming to Amber Beach. I'm still trying to bounce off ideas, but if you guys have any ideas please let me know! Any and all ideas are welcome!  
Again, any ****feedback and criticism is welcome!  
Next Chapter: Breaking Black: When a Maori fortune teller asks Chase to guard her shop from a thief, Chase soon loses focus and is soon placed under a powerful spell, turning him against the team. Now it's up to the rangers to free their friend from the spell.  
Please, Read&Review!**


	7. Breaking Black

**Author'** **s** **Note: Here is another update! I had finished this chapter earlier than expected so I wanted to post it up. This was another one of my favorite chapters to write. Also, a quick reminder! The next chapter will be Tess's first major storyline since coming to Amber Beach and I still haven't really gotten any ideas yet, so if you guys have any ideas, please lemme know!  
** **Here is chapter 6! Here Chase's lack of focus and concentration gets him into trouble when he placed under a spell by one of Sledge's monsters, turning him against his friends. Now it's up to the team to break it before Chase completely loses control. I changed a couple things in the chapter to get Tess more integrated in the story, but she doesn't completely take over. This was a very fun chapter to write!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6: Breaking Black**

It was a pretty packed day at the Dino Bite Cafe and everyone was busy doing something. Riley was on dish washing duty, Koda was busy bringing in more supplies from the loading dock, Tyler was on register duty, Chase was manning the grill, and Shelby and Tess were busy waiting tables. While everyone was doing their jobs, Chase's mind was somewhere else. While Chase was manning the grill and prepping the orders for delivery, he was on his phone texting a pretty girl he met the other day while on waiter duty.

This was a problem that the team had to deal with from Chase a lot frequently. While Chase was a great fighter, he had a lot of trouble keeping focus and prioritizing his time. When Chase had to do one thing, there was another thing on the back of his head that he was also thinking about.

"Uggh! Chase can't you finish anything?!" Shelby complained as she finished off the orders to pass off to Tess for delivery. But Chase was so caught up in his own little world, that he simply tuned Shelby out and squirted sauce out on the table, thinking the burgers were still there.

"Order up!" Shelby said, passing the tray to Tess.

"Thanks!" Tess said, as she went to take the order out to it's respective table.

"$9... $10, have a good one" Tyler said, handing a customer their change while Tess delivered orders.

"Here's your order, sorry for the wait" Tess said, as she handed the customers their order before heading to another table. "Hi I'm Tess, I'll be your server today. What can I..." Tess started, as she got her pen and pad and was surprised to see who was at the table she was waiting: it was Chase flirting with another one of the customers. "Chase?" Tess said surprised. Tess wasn't necessarily surprised that Chase was flirting with another one of the customers, because that what he always did, but Tess was surprised that he wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hey, Tess" Chase said with a flirtatious smile, unaware that the girl at the table was giving him a dirty look from across the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be manning the grill?" Tess questioned.

"The grill..." Chase said, turning his attention back to the young lady at the table before remembering "The grill!"

Tess and Chase turned around to see the grill engulfed in flames and the smoke alarms going off rampant throughout the museum. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Chase apologized before making a beeline back to the kitchen as Tess stood there with a look of utter shock and fear in her eyes.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Tyler yelled as he ran to the nearest one mounted on the wall as Riley ran out of the kitchen to keep the smoke from spreading. Once the team got the fire put out, Kendall had all the customers leave so they repair all the damages.

"Come on! It was one little fire" Chase said as the rest of the team tried to get him to see of the gravity of the situation. Although it was Chase's charm that got him out of trouble, it also kept him from taking a lot of situations too seriously.

"That could have burned down the entire museum" Kendall reprimanded Chase.

"And exposed our base" Shelby added on.

"Okay, I get it. I promise to pay more attention to..." Chase started before noticing a familiar face walk into the cafe. "Moana!"

"Who's that?" Tess asked Shelby as she simply shrugged her shoulders.

Chase went to go hug the strangely dressed woman as he asked "How are you? It's been a long time."

"Chase, I need your help" Moana pleaded as she glanced at the rest of the team before pulling him off to the side.

"What is it?" Chase asked concerned.

"I've had a vision, and someone is going to steal from me! Something of great value."

"Moana is a matakite, a Maori fortune teller from New Zealand" Chase explained to the rest of the team.

"I need you to guard my shop!" Moana pleaded as she turned Chase's attention back to her.

"Really? Chase is gonna guard it?" Shelby asked, pretty amused.

"I hope you have a fire extinguisher" Kendall joked as the rest of team laughed in amusement.

"What about the police?" Chase suggested.

"Ohhh, they think I'm crazy" Moana laughed before saying "You have special strengths, Chase" as he took out his energem as Moana touched it. The team exchanged looks, wondering how a Maori fortune teller could know about Chase's energem. "Only you can help me..."

"Well, okay." Chase said as Moana took his hand, taking him to her shop. "I can handle this" Chase said to the team, before tripping on the dinosaur display by the entrance.

"I thought he only got like that when he was with you?" Shelby joked as Tess just shrugged her shoulders. The team exchanged skeptical looks. Can Chase really focus and handle the responsibility of watching Moana's shop? This definitely a big job for him to shoulder on his own.

 **...**

Moana ran a eccentric little shop, filled with trinkets and such from New Zealand. It was filled with stuff from little figurines to interesting looking masks. Moana loved being able to share her culture with everyone she met. "Hey Moana! This Maori mask is cool!" Chase said as he wore one of the masks, Moana had on display.

"Ai yah! Touch nothing!" Moana said as she took the mask right off of Chase's face. Chase lightly chuckled at Moana's eccentric personality. "Chase, you must stay alert at all times."

"Don't worry Moana, I will protect your shop" Chase assured her. Moana was a bit skeptical herself if Chase was up for this difficult task. "Go on."

"I'll be back tomorrow" Moana said, as she left her shop.

Chase looked around as he said to himself "Well, better settle in" as he found a spot out of sight, in case anyone broke into the store. Chase was focused for the first few hours, watching the door incase anyone suspicious came inside, but so far no one came in side. As the hours passed, Chase's focus began to slowly subside and he began to goof off. Chase soon lost focus and began doing things like playing video games or playing with some trinkets Moana had in her shop. But soon after watching the shop for several hours, Chase soon fell asleep on the job. As Chase slept soundly, a cackle came inside the store.

That cackle came from one of Sledge's brand-new monsters: Spellbinder. Spellbinder is a crow-like alien that closely resembles a magician. Spellbinder is on a mission on Earth to retrieve something that will give Sledge the power to finally beat the rangers and take back the energems. "Once I do this, Sledge will finally free me..." Spellbinder cackled as he walked into Moana's shop, while Chase was sleeping soundly.

Spellbinder walked up to the front of Moana's shop and got a strange looking pendant. "Ah yes! Soon the rangers will be under my control" Spellbinder roared as Chase was woken up. Chase noticed Spellbinder bonding to the pendant, "Hey! Put that back!"

"Take this human!" Spellbinder exclaimed as he shot Chase was a strange beam from the pendant he stole.

Once Spellbinder shot Chase, he quickly ran out of the shop, "Sledge will be so pleased!"

Chase quickly went after Spellbinder as he felt this strange presence controlling his mind. It was like Chase wasn't in control of his own actions anymore. "What's wrong with me?" Chase put on his helmet and rode his skateboard after Spellbinder, feeling that presence instantly go away "That feels better. Guys, I'm gonna need some back-up." Chase skated faster to catch Spellbinder as he said to himself, "Come on faster! Gotta catch up."

"Energize!" Chase exclaimed as he quickly morphed into a ranger as he skated pass a parked van. "Alright, let's do this!" Chase exclaimed as he jumped over a car that was in front of him.

"Ha ha! I'll lose that punk in here!" Spellbinder said as he went inside an abandoned warehouse, but Chase was close behind him. "There he is. I gotta find out what he's up to" Chase said as he followed after him.

As Chase was about to follow Spellbinder, he felt that strange presence come back. "It's that weird feeling again" Chase groaned as he touched his head, feeling something was pounding against his skull like bricks. "Stop right there!" Chase yelled as he fired his Dino Blaster at Spellbinder.

"So, you're the black ranger. Relax, soon you'll be under the control of the great Spellbinder."

"Wrong! No one controls me, mate!" Chase yelled as he was able to quickly dodge of all of Spellbinder's blasts.

"Oh are you in for a surprise!"

"Wrap your beak around this" Chase said as he shot right at Spellbinder, but all the shots were deflected, sending Chase flying. As Chase laid there, he felt that strange presence get only stronger, but soon quickly came. "Chase!" Tyler yelled as the rest of the rangers came to help their teammate.

"Chase, are you alright?" Tess asked as she rushed to help Chase up.

"Monster, you might be tough one on one, but your odds just got a whole lot worse" Tyler said as he loaded up his Dino blaster.

 ** _T-Rex Charger engage!_**

The rest of the team loaded up their blasters. "Dino steel..." Koda started.

"Armor on!" the rest of the team exclaimed.

The rest of the team charged towards Spellbinder, but their weapons weren't enough to bring him down. "Too slow!" Spellbinder exclaimed as he took down Riley and Koda with one hit.

"Tricera Drill!" Shelby exclaimed, her turn to take down Spellbinder but one hit from him took her down easily.

"Let's try my Hypa Bow on for size!" Tess exclaimed as she went at Spellbinder. Although she held her own for a little while, in the end Spellbinder was too strong. One kick sent Tess flying into a wall of barrels.

Tyler tried to take down Spellbinder, but he was too quick, dodging every hit with his cape.

"He's so fast" Shelby observed as Koda added "His cape, hard like rock."

"We have to get through it" Tess suggested as Chase showed up just in time. "Good thing I'm the hot shot. That's right Spellbinder, I'm not gonna miss this time."

As Chase shot at Spellbinder, Koda encouraged him "Chase get him." But no matter how many times Chase shot at him, Spellbinder was just too quick.

While Tyler fought on, Spellbinder captured Tyler and challenged Chase "Time to change your target, black ranger."

"Take the shot Chase! I trust you!" Tyler yelled as Chase stood there with his blaster pointed, ready to fire.

"Gotta be careful, it's so risky" Chase said to himself with his blaster still pointed at Tyler and Spellbinder. Although Chase was a great shot, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tyler instead of Spellbinder.

"Hurry!" Tyler shouted.

"Shoot your friend, black ranger! I command you" Spellbinder instructed Chase, as the pendant he stole began glowing. Chase's blaster was soon pointed at Tyler, and no matter how hard Chase tried to point at Spellbinder, he simply couldn't. It was like someone else was in control of his actions. "What's happening to me?" Chase groaned out in frustration.

"Chase, what are you doing?!" Tyler asked his friend.

"I don't know," Chase was losing control of his actions.

"Shoot him!"

"Chase, no!" Koda yelled.

"No!" Riley added.

"Chase!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Chase don't hurt him!" Tess stacked on.

The rest of the team tried to knock some sense into Chase, but nothing was getting through to him. His Dino Blaster was still pointed at Tyler, ready to shoot, whether he wanted to or not. "I can't control myself! What's happening" Chase panicked, as his hand started shaking. Chase soon dropped his blaster as he got down on his knees, holding his head in agony. Whatever spell was on Chase, he was trying his best to fight it.

"Chase?" Koda asked.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked, concerned.

Spellbinder cackled, victoriously as Tyler yelled "Get off me!"

"There's something wrong with my head" Chase muttered as he held his head in agony. Whatever was in control of Chase, it was powerful.

"Koda, let's get him!" Shelby yelled as Koda charged towards Spellbinder. "Let's try this!" Shelby exclaimed as she pointed her Tricera Drill on the ground to dig a hole as she went inside. Koda charged at Spellbinder, but his cape deflected all this hits like nothing. "He won't let go!" Tyler shouted as Spellbinder kept his grip on the red ranger.

"Tricera drill!" Shelby exclaimed as she came up from behind, and although her hits weren't effective, she managed to get Tyler out of Spellbinder's grasp. "Run Tyler!"

"Thanks Shelby!"

"You'll never stop me! Soon you'll all be under my control!" Spellbinder proclaimed as he attempted to shoot the remaining rangers with the same bean he shot Chase with, but Riley and Tess came out and deflected every shot with their Dino Blasters. "Not if we can help it!" Riley exclaimed.

"Lets see how you deal with my Dino Charge morpher!" Riley exclaimed as he loaded up her blaster.

 _ **Raptor Charge, engage!**_

"ENERGIZE! Dino morpher, blast!" Riley exclaimed as he shot at Spellbinder, by with one whisk of his cape, Spellbinder was gone.

"Where did he go?" Shelby asked

"What did he mean under his control?" Riley asked confused.

The team were faced with a pretty tough opponent. Tyler walked up to Chase and asked "Chase, what went on back there?" as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just give me some space, mate" Chase said, brushing Tyler's hand off his shoulder and walked away in frustration.

"Chase! Something's not right..." Tyler said, trying to figure out what's going on Chase's head.

 **...**

Meanwhile, up in space, "Spellbinder! You said, once you had that pendant, the rangers will fall under your spell. Instead, they're still fighting you!" Sledge roared in frustration at Spellbinder. "Lock him in solitary!"

"Yes sir!" Wrench complied.

"Yes, Master Sledge" Fury added as he and Wrench began to forcefully escort Spellbinder to solitary confinement for not completing his task.

"No, not solitary!" Spellbinder pleaded. "The black ranger is under my spell, it just takes time to grow. Once it does, he'll help me to bring all the rangers under your command.

"Just get me one ranger and you'll be free, Spellbinder..." Sledge bargained as Fury let him go.

"I can do that!"

"But, if you get none, I'll pluck you for dinner!" Sledge cackled manically, raising the stakes for Spellbinder. But since Spellbinder had Chase under his control, he felt confident that he can get the others.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, Kendall was working on the transmuter as she made a brand-new weapon for the rangers to use. The rangers were still reeling from their battle with Spellbinder. They were frustrated that no matter what the attack or what weapons they used, nothing could penetrate Spellbinder's cape. "He blocked every shot with that cape" Riley explained to Kendall.

"None of our weapons could break through it" Shelby complained in frustration.

"And that is why you have me" Kendall said, confidently. "I give you the Dino Spike charger. It should harness the power of all six of your energems" Kendall explained, handing it to Tyler.

"Dino Spike? Perfect" Tyler said confidently, looking at the new Dino Charger.

"Just know, it takes _all_ six rangers to activate the Dino Spike."

Tyler, Shelby, and Tyler looked over a Chase, who had Koda and Tess by his side, who was still fighting the spell that was cast on him by Spellbinder. Keeper waved his staff over Chase, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "There is indeed something wrong here" Keeper deduced.

"Ah, it's in my head. I feel like I'm losing control of myself" Chase groaned in frustration as the rest of the team joined them. "Whatever he hit me with, it seemed to go away when I was on my skateboard." Chase thought back to earlier. When he was in front of the store, he felt the spell starting to take effect, but the minute he started riding his board, it instantly went away.

"The spell will grow stronger until it controls you completely" Keeper informed Chase. "Perhaps, if you knew the origin of the pendant..."

"Moana..." Chase remembered, as he stood up to go find her. But he was stopped when Tess took his hand in her's and Riley placed his hands on his shoulders, signaling to sit down and take it easy. Chase looked down at Tess, his expression softened and he sat back down. He wanted to get to the bottom of what's going on with him, but Tess knew that he isn't in any condition to. As he sat down, his headaches only got worse. "She'll know where it came from."

"You mean, the lady... of the black magic?" Koda asked.

"It's not black magic, trust me. Moana's on our side" Chase said, trying to convince his friends that Moana was a good person.

"Stay here, we'll figure out a way to break the spell. Let's go see, Moana" Tyler said to the rest of the team as they headed out. "We'll be back soon." As the rangers left, Tess looked back at Chase, clearly worried about her friend before going to catch up with the rest of the team.

Chase was about to go with the rest of the rangers, until Keeper stopped him, "Chase, stop. You're more of a danger, than a help to them right now. You must stay."

"If only I had stay focused in the shop, Spellbinder never would've gotten that pendant" Chase said, feeling guilty that he could've prevented all of this from happening.

"You can't change the past, but you can learn from it" Keeper said wisely, before walking away, leaving Chase with his thoughts. Chase shouldn't dwell on the past, because it won't do the team any good.

 **...**

Back at Moana's shop, she returned to help the rangers break the spell on Chase. The team informed Moana of the pendant Spellbinder stole and the effect it had on Chase. She flipped through her book of New Zealand artifacts, to figure out what Spellbinder stole from her. As she flipped through her book, she saw the pendant that rangers described. "This is the pendant that was stolen. It was forged from an evil heart in the darkest corner of New Zealand" Moana explained to the rangers. "Destroy it. Or soon Chase will forget he's your friend, and turn against you."

"That can't actually happen, could it?" Tess asked anxiously. Tess knows that Chase would never hurt them.

"In this world, I learned that anything is possible..." Moana spoke out, noticing that the yellow ranger was especially worried about her friend. It was clear the Spellbinder's magic was powerful, powerful enough to turn Chase against his friends.

"We have a weapon that might be strong enough, but it won't work without Chase" Tyler revealed.

"If he can focus, Chase can push the spell from his mind long enough to use your weapon."

"I doubt it" Riley chuckled.

"Chase has the attention span of a flea" Shelby added.

"Long ago, your friend Chase proved to me he can focus very deeply. Even in the most dire of situations. It happened one day, just as I was closing up my shop..." Moana started as she revealed to the rangers an encounter she had with Chase a few years back, an experience that will forever change his life.

 _Chase was sitting in front of Moana's shop, putting on his helmet, getting ready to go for a ride, just as Moana was exiting her shop with a baby carriage. "Oh, better lock up" Moana reminded herself, and just as she turned around for a brief second to lock her shop, her baby carriage started rolling away._ _"Oh_ _Tabitha!" Moana yelled._

 _Chase noticed this and quickly got on his skateboard to catch the runaway baby carriage. The baby carriage rolled through town with Chase quickly on the tail. "Come on..." Chase said as he jumped to flights of stairs and flipped over a ice cream cart to catch the runaway baby carriage._ _"Whoops! Excuse me! Coming through!" Chase said as he skated across tables, taking a shortcut to cut off the baby carriage._

 _"Go, go" Chase said to himself as he was closely behind the baby carriage. The baby carriage rolled onto the street just as a truck was driving towards it. "Oh no!" Chase exclaimed as he did a skateboard flip over the baby carriage, grabbed the baby inside and out of harms way and just in time. The truck ran over the baby carriage as Chase looked on. Chase looked down at the baby in his arms, relieved that he saved it._

 _Chase returned the shop to return the baby to Moana, only to discover it wasn't a baby but a cat. "Oh Tabitha, I'm so glad you're safe" Moana said in relief as she held her cat in her arms._

 _Chase looked in disbelief that he almost killed himself for a cat. "I... I just risked my life for..." Chase started until Moana glared at him. "The most beautiful little kitty."_

 _"Come into my shop. There is something I must give you for your bravery" Moana said taking Chase's hand as they entered her shop._

 _"Oh, you really don't have to do that."_

 _Moana pushed Chase inside, as she placed her cat down before heading over to her display case. "Such courage is rare. And deserves something equally precious" Moana stated as she got a small case out. She opened it in front of Chase, revealing the black energem._

 _"What is that?" Chase asked as he removed his helmet._

 _"Take it, it's yours. Go on" Moana said as Chase slowly reached for it. The energem began glowing and once Chase held it, he felt this strange presence overcome him as the energem began to bond with him. Moana looked on with awe as this strange presence took over Chase. This was the beginning of Chase's unforgettable journey to becoming a power ranger._

"So, that's how Chase got his energem" Tess said in awe. Although she knew Chase could slack a little bit, she always knew that deep down he had a great heart and the natural ability to be a hero, just like every person on the team.

"Ehhh, so easy for him. I froze in glacier for thousands of years" Koda revealed as the team chuckled in amusement. Tyler's Dino com started pinging, so he snuck off to see what's going on. He knew in his gut that it had something to do with Spellbinder.

Moana revealed, "When he's on his skateboard, Chase can push everything else from his mind."

"That's right, he said the spell went away when he was on his board" Shelby remembered.

"Kendall said Spellbinder's returned, and Chase... he's disappeared" Tyler revealed to his team. "Thanks Moana, but we gotta go," as the team quickly left Moana's shop to put an end to Spellbinder and save their friend. Moana looked on with concern, hoping that his friends can break the hold Spellbinder had on Chase.

 **...**

Back at the warehouse, Spellbinder was waiting for there rangers, alongside Wrench and Curio. "You told Sledge the black ranger was under your control!" Wrench said to Spellbinder, kicking a crate in frustration.

"Relax! He's going to join us soon."

"Wrong on both accounts" Tyler said as the rest of the rangers confront Sledge's team. The rangers were ready to put an end to all of this.

"Chase never join you!" Koda said, believing that his friend had the strength to fight whatever hold Spellbinder had on him.

"It's too late for your friend! And now your time is up!" Spellbinder exclaimed, shooting the pendant's spell at the rangers but they quickly evaded them, as they charged into battle.

"Destroy them!" Wrench commanded as the two sides faced off.

"You'll be under Spellbinder's spell soon!" Curio sang as he went face to face with Shelby and Tess. Shelby and Tess fought with some strong kicks and combinations, but Curio was a formidable opponent.

"Not a chance!" Shelby yelled as she duck under one of Curio's jabs as Tess came out from behind and hit him with a strong windmill kick to the face, but all that did was stun him. Needing to regroup, Tess and Shelby did back handsprings away as Curio said playfully "Hey, we're not done yet!"

Shelby and Tess exchanged looks before their eyes fell on a skateboard. They nodded their head as a plan came into mind. Tess kicked Curio right in the gut, sending him flying while Shelby kicked a makeshift wooden skateboard underneath Curio. He landed on it, sending him flying into a tower of barrels.

"Nice work!" Tess said, high-fiving with Shelby as she said "Back at ya" as they ran to help their friends.

Koda and Riley were taking the fight to Wrench. "Face it rangers! You can't beat us!" Wrench said as he blocked one of Riley's punches and hit Koda with a strong back kick. Wrench sent Riley flying as Koda stood up, ready to fight. "Don't even try" Wrench said before Koda jumped off of Riley's back and kicked Wrench into some crates.

Tyler did a front tuck, ready to face off with Spellbinder. "My spells are impossible to resist" as Spellbinder faced off with Tyler. Spellbinder was a formidable opponent and knew how to handle himself on the battlefield.

"Nothing's impossible!" Tyler exclaimed as he fought with everything with he had.

"We'll see about that!" as Spellbinder sent Tyler flying with one of his punches.

Riley, Koda, Tess, and Shelby came in, ready to bring the fight to Spellbinder. "You don't scare me!" Spellbinder exclaimed as he took them out. Spellbinder was just too powerful to defeat on their own.

"We've... got to try... the Dino Spike" Tyler suggested as the rangers struggled to get up.

"Need Chase" Koda reminded Tyler. Kendall said that for the Dino Spike to work, all six of the rangers needed to activate it.

"Your turn!" Spellbinder said, blasting the spells on the rangers, but Tess managed to dodge it.

"Oh no" Tess said as she hid behind some crates. Tyler, Riley, Koda, and Shelby were under Spellbinder's spell and we're now beginning to fall under his hold, just like Chase. They were trying their best to fight it, but the pendant's magic was just too powerful. "That's right rangers, you're mine now" Spellbinder roared as Chase came out, fully under Spellbinder's control. "Just like your friend."

"Chase? Is that you?" Tess asked scared, as she hid behind some crates.

"What is your command?" Chase asked Spellbinder.

"Destroy her" Spellbinder commanded Chase, as he pointed to Tess. Chase turned to Tess and he was now victim of Spellbinder's magic. Chase's eyes were now a golden color, indicating that the pendant's magic was fully controlling him.

"No Chase! Fight it! Concentrate!" Tess shouted, hoping that the real Chase would hear her.

"You defy my master. Must obey" Chase pointed his Dino Blaster at her, ready to fire.

"Chase, please. I know you! Spell or no spell, you would never hurt me!" Tess shouted, but there was no crack in his demeanor. Tess looked back at the rest of the team for help, but the spell Spellbinder cast on them was getting stronger and stronger.

"Do it!" Spellbinder commanded Chase, who was clearly in a dream-like state.

Tess backed up, until her back hit the same makeshift wooden skateboard, that same one she and Shelby used on Curio. Then Tess remembered that when Chase was riding his skateboard, the spell instantly went away. Tess quickly got the board and kicked it under Chase, causing him to skate towards her.

"Destroy her! I command you" Spellbinder commanded as Tess backed up into some barrels with nowhere to go.

As Chase skated towards Tess, he felt the spell instantly go away. Just as he was about to hit Tess, he held onto a barrel, stopping himself from crashing into her. Tess looked into Chase's eyes and noticed they were back to same dark brown eyes she first met when she came to Amber Beach. Tess and Chase's face's were pretty close to each other's as she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "You're back..." Tess breathed out, relieved.

"Thanks to you" Chase breathed out, before giving Tess his signature wink and smirk. Chase spun around on the skateboard before pointing his Dino Blaster at Spellbinder and said with a smirk "Command this."

Chase shot straight at Spellbinder, destroying the pendant and freeing everyone from Spellbinder's control. Once they were free from Spellbinder's hold, Tyler, Riley, Koda, and Shelby went to regroup with the rest of the team. "Good on you, Tess. That was great thinking" Chase said as he helped Tess up.

"Glad to have you back."

"Thanks."

"Where he go?" Koda asked as the rest of the team joined them, looking for Spellbinder.

Wrench came up from the ruins of the warehouse as he exclaimed "Oh no! They've broken the spell! What should we do?"

"I may not be able to control you, but I'll still destroy you!" Spellbinder exclaimed.

"Sorry, your time is up" Chase smirked. "It's morphin' time! Dino Charger!"

"READY! Energize! Unleash the Power!" The rest of the team exclaimed.

"Dino Steel armor on! Unleash the might, ready to fight!" The entire team shouted in unison.

"Power rangers..." Tyler started.

"DINO CHARGE!" The rest of the team exclaimed.

"I don't like this!" Curio squealed as both sides prepared for battle.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers charged forward.

"Time to finish you!" Wrench roared as he faced off with Riley and Koda. "Raptor claw!" Riley exclaimed as he landed a powerful blow on Wrench. "Stego shield punch!" Koda said, striking Wrench, knocking him back. "Riley go now!" Koda instructed Riley as he got down. "On it!" Riley said as he jumped off of Koda's back and struck Wrench, "Raptor slash!"

"I wish I stayed with Poisandra" Curio cried out as he faces off with Tess and Shelby. "Hypa bow!" Tess exclaimed as she struck Curio. Once he was stunned, Shelby jumped on top of Curio as he panicked "Where are you!? Where are you?!" Shelby joked "Here, hi!" before exclaiming "Tricera drill!"

Chase and Tyler ready to face off with Spellbinder. "Para chopper!" Chase exclaimed as he blasted Spellbinder, while Tyler exclaimed "T-Rex smasher!" as he struck Spellbinder with all his might.

"Para chopper blast!" Chase shot at Spellbinder again, but he swiftly evaded it.

"Is that all you got?" Spellbinder smirked as the team regrouped, trying to figure out what to do next.

"He keeps blocking with that cape!" Tyler groaned in frustration.

"Guys, let's use the Dino Spike!" Riley suggested.

"Kendall said we had to have all six of together, right?" Tyler asked.

"I'm ready if you are" Chase said optimistically.

"That's what I like to hear!" Tyler exclaimed as he got out the Dino Spike charger. "Dino charger ready! Weapons combine!"

When Tyler threw the Dino spike charger in the air, all six of the ranger's weapons combined into one large dagger-like weapon, that looked like a lance. "Red ranger launch!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed, as they connected their hands together, giving Tyler a lift in the air. Once Tyler was up in the air, he grabbed the ranger's new weapon, "Dino spike, final strike!"

Tyler aimed the weapon at Spellbinder, and threw it at him, destroying him.

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed, as the weapon came back to him.

"But I'm in invincible!" Spellbinder roared as he fell.

"Wrong again, beak face! We're the invincible ones" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers stood tall.

Meanwhile, back in space, Sledge was frustrated that Spellbinder could not get the job done. Sledge pushed some Vivix to the side, as he hit a button on the ship, "Magna beam!" The ship's beam was sent to Earth, reviving Spellbinder, increasing him in power and size.

"Not again!" Tyler groaned in frustration.

"I handle this!" Koda exclaimed, ready to summon his zord until Chase stopped him.

"I've got a score to settle with this crow" Chase said as he took out his Dino charger. "Dino charger, ready. Summon Para Zord."

 _ **Para Charger, engage!**_

Chase's zord appeared and blasted Spellbinder, but he managed to deflect them all. Chase's zord jumped back as Tyler and Riley's zords appeared. "I almost had him" Chase said in frustration.

"Chase, we summoned our zords too! How about we combine your Para zord with the Dino charge megazord? Come on, we'll have awesome new powers!" Tyler suggested.

"Wait, I'm not sure about this. Do you guys think we're ready?" Riley asked, skeptically.

"You guys broke me out of that spell, now it's time to return the favor" Chase agreed, ready to finish off Spellbinder for good.

"Yeah!" Tyler jumped for joy.

"Dino charge megazord, Para-Raptor formation!" Tyler, Chase, and Riley said in unison.

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Para-Raptor formation! Ready!**_

"This bird is in for a surprise" Chase said as he placed his Dino Blaster in his chamber.

"TIME TO GET CHARGED UP!" Tyler, Chase, and Riley shouted in unison. The team was ready to finish off Spellbinder once and for all.

"Arrow feathers!" Spellbinder exclaimed as he shot millions of razor-like feathers towards the megazord. The megazord quickly jumped as it quickly fired back at Spellbinder. After shooting at Spellbinder a few more times, they quickly jumped over him, ready to finish him off for good.

"Bladed Raptor slash! Tyler, Chase, and Riley shouted in unison.

"Now you're under our command!" Chase exclaimed.

"Let's barbecue this chicken!" Tyler, Chase, and Riley shouted in unison. "Para zord, fireball fist!"

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers stood tall.

 **...**

Back in space, Sledge was fuming that the rangers defeated another one of his aliens. Sledge looked at Spellbinder's wanted poster, frustrated that an alien that was worth 20,000 space dollars couldn't defeat the rangers. "I could've gotten 20,000 space dollars for Spellbinder, what a waste!" Sledge roared as he crumpled up the poster and threw it aside. It was starting to hit Sledge that the rangers were becoming formidable adversaries.

"Wait, stop" Sledge instructed Wrench, who was sorting through Spellbinder's remains. Sledge noticed Moana's pendant in the pile, "Maybe it's not a total loss."

"Could he have survived?" Wrench asked.

"Doubt that, but I think there's magic left in it. Might come in handy someday, save it" Sledge instructed Wrench, handing him the pendant.

"Yes Master Sledge!" Wrench complied, as he looked at the pendant. The magic was still surging through it and can comeback and haunt the rangers later on.

 **...**

Meanwhile, back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, the team was cleaning up the museum and getting ready to close for the day. Tess was sitting at the counter, enjoying the peace and quite, as Chase sat next to her and breathed out "It's so glad to be back."

"Well, it's nice to have good ol' lovable Chase back. The one we all know and love. We were all worried about you."

"We're _you_ worried about me?" Chase asked Tess, with an eyebrow raised.

"You see, I was _worried_ that if you were under that spell, that you wouldn't be able to make your shift and then I'll have to cover you again" Tess said, trying not to give Chase the wrong idea.

Chase gave Tess a look. He was not buying a single word she said. Tess let out an sharp sigh and said "Okay, I was a _little_ worried about you, but I wouldn't have to be if you weren't reckless all the time, hot shot."

"Then maybe I should be reckless more often" Chase joked, putting an arm around Tess.

Tess chuckled before removing Chase's arm and said "Don't even think about." Although Tess didn't want to admit it, she was glad Chase was back to his old self. Although Chase had trouble focusing, she knew that in the long run, she could depend on him to be there when it really counts. Tess was so glad to have Chase in her life.

As they both laughed, Moana came in to the cafe to check up on Chase. "Moana!" Chase said as he went up to hug her, while Tess went to go wipe down the last of the tables.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you. Telling the future can be a messy business" Moana apologized to Chase. The last thing Moana wanted to do was to put Chase in any danger.

"No worries, at least I proved to everybody that I can focus when I need to, eh" Chase said optimistically. As she pulled away, Moana glanced at Tess and a smile appeared on her face. Although she had know her for a short time, Moana could clearly tell that Tess and Chase had a very special bond to one another, even if they themselves didn't realize it.

"I can tell your future is bright with that young woman, the one dressed in yellow, who is vibrant like the sun. She has a pretty tight hold on your heart" Moana smiled as Chase turned around to see Tess, wiping tables.

"Tess? No, Tess and I are just mates" Chase said with a chuckle.

"I see the way you look at her, but only time tell. 'Till we meet again..." Moana smiled.

As Moana left, Chase looked back at Tess as she looked up and they exchanged smiles. Tess had an effect on Chase that he couldn't quite explain. As Chase was lost in his own thoughts, Koda came up to him with janitor's cart, and said "Uh, today your day, focus clean museum floor" as he showed Chase the schedule and handed him the mop.

"I'll do it. The last time he did it, he left halfway through" Shelby said taking the mop as the rest of the team followed them.

"Hey, there was a rugby match. Don't worry guys, I have a plan" Chase said taking back the mop, and holding up his board. "No more distractions" Chase promised as he got on his board, put on his headphones, and started mopping the floor.

"Looks like he uh, definitely found one way to concentrate" Tyler chuckled as they watched Chase skate and mop the museum floor.

Tess's eyes fell on the work schedule and said "Wait a minute, Koda it's your day to clean the museum floor" as she took the work schedule.

"Uh maybe, he need concentrate on schedule too" Koda said, snatching the schedule and put it behind his back. The team laughed as Chase focused on his task at hand in his way.

Chase had his own ways of doing things that worked for him. Although many could question why the black energem chose to bond to Chase, because of his obvious flaws. But deep down, he has the potential to be an incredible hero. His stealth, skills, courage, and good intentions make him a great hero. From this point on, for Chase it's only up and it helps that he has great company along the way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well all's well that ends well! It seems all Chase has to do to concentrate is do everything his board (insert laugh track here haha). Anyways it seems sparks are flying between Chase/Tess, what do you guys think of the pairing? Do you guys see any potential? This was a very fun chapter to right and definitely one of my favorites so far. What do you guys think of the chapter overall?  
** **Important Update: So, as I've been saying this in the past few chapters, chapter 8 will be Tess's first major storyline since her receiving her ****energem and coming to Amber Beach. I really want this chapter to really highlight her character and personality, so readers can really get a feel for who she is as a person. Although I've had a few ideas, nothing has really stuck, so I'm reaching out to you guys. If you guys have any ideas, from storylines to monsters or anything in between, please let me know in your review or you can PM me. Of course, I will be sure to credit all those who contribute to the chapter. I won't update until I have idea because I really want Tess to really shine through. Again, if you have any ideas, please lemme know cause I'm pretty stumped.  
** **Anyways, any feedback and criticism is welcome!  
** **Please Read &Review :)**


	8. Pure Hearts are Valuable

**Author's Note:** **After a long week of figuring out ideas, I finally got an awesome idea that I love! This chapter really highlights Tess's personality and the person that she has become since becoming a Power Ranger and meeting her friends. Also, I got a question asking what Tess looked like, so imagine actress: Chloe Bennet. Chloe is definitely what I pictured Tess would look like in real life.  
** **Anyways, here is Chapter 7!** **Also huge shoutout to rosemaryrockett1 for the awesome idea! You are awesome and thanks for the great idea. This chapter I think highlights Tess's personality and you guys will get a real feel for her personality and who she is as a person. But slowly throughout the story, her personality will come out more.  
This chapter, Tess makes a bold move by going after a monster on her own when she sees him attacking children. While Tess fought strongly, the monster took her pure heart, taking her unconcious and making him stronger. Now the rangers must defeat the monster without Tess and regain her heart or she will fall asleep forever.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

 **Chapter 7: Pure Hearts are Valuable**

Today Tess had the morning off, since her 9:30 class was cancelled. But unfortunately for Tess that simply meant she had no excuse to be late to her early shift at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, wether if it's working in the cafe or working with the team to find energems. But there was one thing Tess wanted to do before work.

Tess has been living in Amber Beach for several months and she still has been having trouble getting around the city. Tess really struggles with getting from school to museum on time. While Tess doesn't hate taking the bus from school to museum, it's not efficient. Tess would have to wait several hours for the bus and sometimes if she was one minute late, the bus would already be gone. After much thought, Tess had a solution for her transportation problem.

Tess along with Shelby, Riley, and Chase were at a local bike shop in Amber Beach. As they looked around at all the different bikes for sale, Shelby asked "So, your seriously gonna buy a bike?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's a lot more reliable than having to wait several hours for the bus and even then, it won't get me to school and work quick enough. At least with a bike, I know I will get to school and to the museum in half the time." Tess smiled.

"But these are all BMX bikes" Chase said, thinking that Tess made a mistake with the type of bike she wanted.

"Yeah, I rode a little bit back home Tess revealed.

"You ride BMX?" Riley asked, pretty surprised. Tess definitely didn't look like the kind of girl to ride BMX. Tess was definitely full of surprises.

"Yeah, my dad taught me a bit" Tess said modestly. That was a big understatement. Tess was a great BMX rider, if not one of the best. Before Tess's parents left for one of their digs, Jake taught his daughter how to ride BMX, being a former rider himself. Tess was quick to pick it up and would continuously work to become better. When Tess was riding, it was like she as on top of the world. Unfortunately, Tess put BMX to the side when she got to Amber Beach to focus on school. But now she's ready to pick it up again.

"Where have you been all my life?" Chase said quietly as his gaze was fixed on Tess as she asked "Hmmm?"

"Nothing" Chase immediately brushed off, but Shelby was smirked at how flushed his face got.

"You are definitely full of surprises" Riley said as Tess smiled and she definitely was.

"And that's how I like it" Tess said with smile before her eyes fell on a BMX that she had to have. The BMX was a bright yellow color with black accents. Tess knew that bike had to be her's.

"Guys! I think I've found it! I've found the one!" Tess smiled as her friends went to see the bike she wanted.

"It's perfect for you!" Shelby gushed.

"I've found it!" Tess smiled. Tess hasn't rode BMX in a while and she's excited to get back into it again.

After paying for her bike, she took it out of the store, ready to take it for a ride. "I still have a hard time believing that you of all people ride BMX" Shelby said to her best friend.

"I think you'd be surprised" Tess said to them.

"Come guys, we gotta head to work" Riley said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah..." Tess said, rifling through her bag, trying to find her work uniform, only to realize it's not in there. Tess then realized that her work uniform was back in her dorm room. "Guys, I think I left my work uniform back at my dorm room."

"You think you can make it to the museum from school in time for your shift?" Riley asked skeptically. Amber Beach University was all the way on the other side of town and even driving there would take up 20 minutes.

"Challenge accepted" Tess said, putting on her helmet. "I'll see you guys at the museum" Tess quickly rode off. As Tess sped off, she effortlessly jumped over a flight of stairs as Riley, Chase, and Shelby looked on in awe. Tess was definitely full of surprises.

"She is something else..." Chase said in a daze, with his gaze still staring at where Tess landed on her bike.

"Good luck with that Chase" Shelby joked as she patted Chase's shoulder. Chase stood there in awe and as he watched Tess ride away, he started walking backwards, not looking where he was going. Chase ended up backing up into a row of bikes, knocking them all over. They all looked in surprise as Chase scratched back of his neck in embarrassment, before they ran off.

It was clear to anyone with eyes that Chase really liked Tess. But what confused everyone is why Chase would flirt with other girls when it was clear how he felt about Tess.

As Tess rode her brand-new bike to Amber Beach University. While Tess rode on her brand-new BMX bike, it was like she never skipped a beat. Tess was natural on her bike and it was like that past year of not riding never affected her. Tess rode past a park and saw a bunch of young kids playing and a smile unknowingly appeared on Tess's face. Tess knew what it felt like to be a kid, without a care in the world. Tess stopped and parked her bike next to a tree, and walked up a balloon vender by the park. "Can I get a few balloons, please?"

The vendor nodded his head and handed Tess a few balloons, as she handed him $5 from her pocket. "You can keep the change" Tess smiled as she walked up to the children and started handing out balloons. The kids gratefully took them as they all ran over to Tess and enveloped her in a big hug. Tess smiled, "You're very welcome!" as she got back on her bike and headed to her dorm to get uniform for work. Tess was probably one of the most sweetest and genuine people and person could meet. She gave a lot of herself to other people, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

 **...**

Meanwhile, in the deep recesses of space, Sledge was in the main room venting out his frustrations to Fury "Those pesky rangers are starting to work on my last nerves!" as he kicked some of his Vivix around. The rangers are starting to pose a threat to Sledge's plans and he was ready to try anything to get those energems.

"Master Sledge, Desperado can get you those energems from those mangy rangers" Fury said as he come into the main room. Desperado was a fairly large alien those closely resembles a lone outlaw from the wild west. He had a brown cape wrapped around him and had a large black hat on his head. His red bandana covered his face, so no one can clearly see his face, which only added to the intimidation factor.

"What can he do that all the others haven't?" Sledge roared.

"He grows stronger with every pure heart he steals. He collects enough hearts, he will be unstoppable" Fury explained to his superior. "The rangers won't stand a chance."

"Puh-lease, he'll lose just like all the others" Poisandra stated as Fury grumbled under his breath "He should start with you, you heart-shaped parasite..."

"Fury! This one better not let me down!" Sledge roared frustrated.

"I won't disappoint, Master Sledge" Desperado bowed his head, before heading to Earth to do his task.

Once Desperado landed on Earth, he headed downtown and there he simply started stealing pure hearts from every human he saw, increasing his strength. Desperado threw a sparkling dust at people out from under his cape and once they fell unconscious, his hand reached inside the person's body and took out a shining light. That light represented a person's purity. When he got that purity, he placed it inside himself, making himself stronger. Once, Desperado stole a human's pure heart, they fell unconscious. Desperado meant business and he was going to do what he was asked of him: he was going to destroy the rangers and take those energems.

 **...**

Tess had managed to get to university to the dinosaur museum in half the time it took, if she were going to take the bus. A BMX bike was definitely a really good investment. Once Tess made it to the dinosaur museum, she ran inside, hoping to make it on time for her shift. Once she made it to the Dino Bite Cafe, Shelby said to her best friend "You made it just in time."

"With a little time to spare" as Tess put on her half apron and her work hat. Even though her friends found working at the cafe a bit of a pain, Tess enjoyed working. Tess had always wanted a real job growing up, and she definitely has a knack for customer service. Tess's kind and happy personality always brightens up all the customer's days. Tess grabbed a tub from the kitchen and started clearing some tables as she told some customers "I hope you guys have a good day!"

As Tess cleared some tables, Chase came up to her and said "You are full of surprises, aren't you?" as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You still can't believe I can ride BMX, can you?" Tess said, turning to Chase and giving him a coy look.

"No, it's just you don't look like that kind of girl. I like that."

"Well, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover" Tess said with a coy smile before removing his arm from around their shoulder. This was almost like a routine for Tess and Chase. No matter how many times Chase flirted with Tess, she never took him too seriously. Tess enjoyed having Chase as a friend, and never really thing considered having anything too serious with him or any guy.

"You're not the only one who's full of surprises" Chase said as he walked backwards, not looking where he was going. As Chase walked backwards, he walked straight into Koda, who was delivering orders. When Chase crashed into Koda, food flew everywhere as they both fell down. Tess cringed as Chase said "I'm okay!" as he gave her a thumbs up. But as Chase attempted to stand up, he accidentally slipped on some mayonnaise and fell on top of Koda. Tess chuckled a bit before looking at her watch. She had class in an hour, so she wanted to get some studying in before. Tess hated asking her friends to cover her shifts, but she always tried her best to prioritize her studies first.

Tess headed to the kitchen to tell Riley and Shelby she had to take off, "Hey, I gotta go study a little bit before my class..."

"Say no more, I'll cover the rest of your shift" Shelby smiled.

"Have I ever told you that you're awesome?"

"All the time" Shelby smiled as she grabbed Tess's tub of dirty dishes. "Now go, before you're late again."

"You guys rock!" Tess smiled as she grabbed her bag and left the cafe to go study. This was Tess's life now and she didn't regret any choices she made and how things are going right now.

Once leaving the museum, Tess got on her bike and headed out, looking for a nice quiet place to study. As Tess rode her bike, she decided to study in the park. It was a beautiful day and Tess didn't really like studying in the library or in quiet rooms. Tess chained up her bike on the bike rack, and headed over to a park bench and started studying for European Literature class. As Tess read through her textbook, she briefly looked up and noticed that the children from this morning were still playing. As Tess watched the children play, she thought back to her childhood.

Tess didn't necessarily have the most conventional childhood, but she certainly had happy one. Although Tess was alienated by a lot of her classmates because of how smart she was, she never really let that bother her. At the end of the day when Tess came home from school, she had grandparents that she can turn to and who loved and supported her. Although Tess never got to see her parents, it was like she wasn't missing out on anything. For Tess, being a child was the more simpler time of her life. She didn't have to worry about half the stuff she had to worry about now. But she was happy with where her life was at, because she found friends that really cared for her and a good life.

While Tess was lost in her thoughts, she heard screams of panic all around her. Tess snapped herself out of it and saw another of Sledge's monsters terrorizing people in the park. "Guys, we have trouble in the park" Tess said into her Dino Com as she ran over to the monster as he started to go up to the children. Tess was not going to let that monster hurt those children, not while she's around.

"Nothing is purer that children" he cackled as Tess ran up to him and said "Hey! Get away from them!"

"Ahhh, if it isn't the yellow ranger. You think you can defeat me on your own?"

"I'm pretty sure. Who are you?"

"I am Desperado, the lone outlaw of the universe. No one can defeat me."

"Think again!" Tess said as she did a windmill kick, hitting Desperado right in the face, causing him to stumble back. "Run!" Tess told the kids as they ran away to safety.

Desperado charged towards her as Tess swiftly did a back handspring to evade him. Tess hit him with some strong jabs before doing an aerial cartwheel into a strong front kick, but Desperado was just too strong. Tess went around a tree to dodge him, and kicked Desperado from the other side, but it did no damage. One jab from Desperado cause Tess to fall to one knee, but Tess wasn't going to give up without a fight. Tess did a sweeping kick, knocking Desperado down. Tess got up did a front tuck over him and did a strong kick roundhouse kick. Desperado caught Tess's kick and swept her foot causing her to fall.

As Tess was about to grab her Dino Blaster to morph, Desperado exclaimed "No, you don't!" as he threw a sparkling dust at Tess, causing her to fall unconscious. When Tess fell unconscious, Desperado kneeled down next to Tess and then reached inside her and pulled out Tess's heart. As he held Tess's heart in his hand, it shined so brightly, brighter than all the others. Desperado looked in awe, "This is the purest heart I've ever seen. This will give me incredible power" as he placed Tess's heart inside of himself. "I will be unstoppable!"

As he did that, he heard a voice yell "Hey! Get away from her!"

Desperado looked up to see the rest of the rangers coming to Tess's aid. Chase went straight towards Desperado, but Tess's heart made him too powerful. No matter how hard Chase fought, it simply wasn't enough. As Chase fought, Desperado blocked every move he threw and one kick sent him flying. "Chase!" Tyler yelled as the rest of the team went to go help him.

"Who are you?" Koda asked.

"I am Desperado and you stand no chance of beating me. The yellow ranger's pure heart has made me unstoppable and by the time the sun sets, her heart as well as all these pathetic human hearts will be mine forever. So you have a choice: give me the energems or you'll never have your precious yellow ranger back ever again" Desperado cackled before escaping back to Master Sledge.

"What does he mean Tess's heart will be his forever?" Riley asked, worried.

Chase looked back to see Tess lay unconscious. "Tess!" Chase yelled as he ran over to her and held her in his arms.

"Tess! Tess!" Chase rocked her but she simply did not wake up. "Guys, she's not waking up..."

"We have to get her to the Command Center, maybe Kendall can help her" Tyler suggested as Chase carried Tess princess-style to the jeep. The team was very worried about Tess and all they wanted to see was her bright smile again. Tess gave her life to save the life a few children, that was the person she was and the hero she became.

 **...**

Back in space, Sledge was very pleased to hear that Desperado had made progress by taking out one of the rangers, "I'm impressed Desperado. No one has managed to take a ranger out of commission."

"Yes Master Sledge, the yellow ranger's pure heart has only made me more powerful. It was purest heart I have ever seen. And all the rangers have to do to get their friend back, is to give me the energems."

"Do you honestly think the rangers would be that stupid enough to give you the energems without a fight?" Poisandra said, waving around her finger in the air.

"Please, those rangers will do anything to get their friend back, especially that black ranger" Desperado noticed how quickly Chase fought to protect Tess and how he was the first person to go to Tess. "They will not defeat me, especially since I've collected a large number of pure hearts."

"Now it's time to strike now! They're weak!" Fury suggested.

"He's right, with one ranger down, now's the best time to strike!" Sledge roared. "Desperado, go down to Earth and get those energems! With the one ranger down, I will finally be able to get those energems and finally rule the universe!"

"Very well Master Sledge" Desperado bowed his head and left to finish the job. Desperado was showing promise, the rangers are at their weakest with Tess down...

 **...**

While Tess laid unconscious in the Command Center, Keeper waved his staff over her, trying to figure out what happened to her, while Kendall ran some diagnostic tests on her to see if there is something wrong with her physically. Riley, Tyler and Shelby paced throughout the command center, trying to figure out the team's next move while Koda and Chase sat by Tess's bedside. Desperado was one of the toughest aliens they've faced yet and without Tess, the team was at a major disadvantage. "Her vital signs are all normal. Her heart rate is steady and everything looks okay" Kendall informed the rangers after running a check up on Tess.

"Does she look okay?! She's not waking up!" Chase snapped at Kendall. The team shot a look at him as Kendall looked down. "I'm sorry, Kendall. It's just, she isn't supposed to be like this. Maybe we could've done something, _I_ could've done something" Chase admitted as he looked down at Tess's lifeless body. Chase felt like he could've done something to protect Tess, and that was a big thing for him to shoulder.

"What could you have done, if it wasn't Tess, it would've been you" Shelby pointed out and she was right. Desperado was strong with all the power he acquired, Tess was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Hey, we're gonna get her back" Tyler said, patting Chase's shoulder.

"It seems that when that monster took Tess's heart, he took her life force as well. Only by defeating the monster will she wake up again" Keeper explained.

"But how can we beat him? He's too powerful" Shelby said.

"And, he said that wanted the energems in exchange for Tess's heart. How can we make that choice?" Riley asked the team.

"We have to do something, if we don't do anything before the sun sets, Tess will never wake up" Chase reminded them. The rangers only had a few hours to save Tess and time was running out.

"Desperado has always been a very under handed alien. He is known throughout the galaxy, taking pure and good things to become to create destruction" Keeper explained to the rangers. Desperado's reputation is well-known throughout the galaxy.

"Tess be okay?" Koda asked, out of concern for his friend.

"I don't know, mate" Chase said, not tearing his gaze from Tess's face. Chase held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. This wasn't the Tess that Chase wants to see. Tess looked so pale and so sad, this was completely opposite to the Tess the team knew and loved. Tess was always so full of life and was and all-around vibrant person. Tess simply brought out the best in every person she meets. Chase really wants to help Tess, but is giving up the energems really the only way? The rangers have a sworn duty to keep the energems away from Sledge and protect the Earth, but they couldn't do that without Tess.

Soon Tess began to stir a bit before slowly opening up her eyes, "Guys..."

"Tess!" Shelby yelled as the team went by their friend's side to see how she was feeling. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel... so empty and sad. Like a part of me is missing. Why do I feel like this?" Tess asked. The team exchanged looks, deciding if they should tell her about what happened in the park.

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Shelby asked.

"All I remember is fighting that alien that was going to hurt some children. I tried to fight him and the next thing I knew, I passed out. Now I just feel... tired. It's like I can't even smile anymore" Tess breathed out. When Chase heard that, his heart dropped 10 feet into the ground. Tess always found a reason to smile and to hear that she can't even smile, just breaks the team's heart. Tess sounded like the life was sucked out of her. This wasn't the Tess the team wanted to see.

"That monster isn't going to get away with what he's done. Were gonna get him, just hang on until then" Riley said to Tess.

"I don't know if I can..." Tess breathed out before slowly starting to fall back into sleep. It was like she no energy anymore.

"Guys! She's falling back asleep!" Shelby pointed out.

"Tess! Tess!" Chase yelled, hoping she would hear, but she wasn't responding. And as if on cue, the sensor started going off.

Kendall went over to the computer, "Alien bio-signs detected downtown."

"It's probably Desperado..." Riley pointed out.

Chase's expression quickly changed, as he made a beeline out of the command center. Chase grabbed his energem and Dino chargers and ran. This was a completely different side of Chase that the team has never seen before. "Chase!" Koda yelled as the team went after him. Chase was on a mission and he was going to beat Desperado, even if he meant doing it alone.

"Look after her..." Tyler asked Keeper and Kendall.

"Of course" Kendall said as Tyler quickly went to join his team.

Chase ran as fast as he could downtown and he was the first one there. Chase saw that Desperado was stealing more pure hearts, only fueling his anger. This made Chase only angrier. The idea of Desperado taking something pure and beautiful like Tess's heart, to cause destruction and pain made him angry. "Hey! Big, bad, and ugly!"

"Ahhh, if it isn't the black ranger..." Desperado chuckled.

"You have something I want, give me Tess's heart" Chase demanded.

"Will you give me the energems?"

"Not a chance!"

"Well, if you want your precious yellow ranger's heart, come and get it" Desperado challenged. Desperado knew how strong he was now and it was going to impossible for Chase to beat him on his own. Chase charged with a full head of steam. Chase charged with a head of steam, with a mission he wanted to complete. Chase was going to get Tess's heart back to her and was determined to see her smile again. Chase hit Desperado with a strong roundhouse kick and into some strong jabs, but Desperado managed to dodge them with ease. Chase was letting his emotions getting the best of him. "It's no use black ranger! All these hearts had only made me more powerful!"

"We'll see about that!" Chase exclaimed as he a front flip and continued to bring the fight to Desperado. "I'm not going to let you do this to Tess."

"Enough!" Desperado exclaimed as one kick sent Chase flying. While, Chase was struggling to get up, Desperado cackled "Now it's time for you to join your beloved yellow ranger" as he was about throw his dust at Chase, but was subdued when blasters came out of nowhere. Chase turned around to see the rest of the rangers coming to help him.

"Chase okay?" Koda asked, helping him up.

"Better that you guys are here."

"Let's beat him together, for Tess" Tyler smiled.

"For Tess..." Chase smiled as Desperado cackled, "You think you can beat me?! These hearts make me unstoppable! Vivix rise!" he exclaimed as Vivix exclaimed rose by the hundreds.

"Don't count us out" Tyler said as the rangers were ready to fight. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready! Energize! Unleash the power!" the rest of the team said in unison.

"Power Rangers..." Tyler started. "DINO CHARGE!" The rangers said in unison.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers charged into battle.

 **...**

"Be strong, Tess..." Keeper said as he sat by Tess's side as she slept soundly, something was going on in her head.

 _Tess found herself back at Eden Hills and her childhood home. The sun covered the area in a soothing orange light as the sun began to set. This was the place where Tess felt the safest and at ease. Whenever Tess was feeling stressed out or unhappy, all she had to do was imagine she was home again. Tess found herself wearing a simple light yellow cami asymmetrical trapeze dress with her energem around her neck, and light yellow bow in her hair. Tess walked barefoot up to the big oak tree planted in the yard and sat on the swinging bench hung from it._

 _As Tess swung back and forth, she thought back to all the good memories she had growing up there. As Tess sat there, she heard a pair of footsteps approach her. Tess looked up to see her parents in front of her, dressed in white. "Mom? Dad?" Tess asked with tears in her eyes._

 _"We missed you sweet girl..." Jake said as Tess ran up to her parents and enveloped her in a hug. Although Tess doesn't know if this is real or not, she was going to cherish this moment._

 **...**

The rangers were busy fighting their hardest, to save all the people that Desperado hurt. Shelby fought hard against the Vivix with some pretty strong jabs and swift kicks. Shelby did a handspring into a sweeping kick, taking them out, "How about some girl power!" Shelby than did an aerial cartwheel into a front kick, taking out the last of the Vivix. Once Shelby took them out, she ran to go help the rest of her team.

Together, Riley and Koda fought against some more Vivix. Koda did a strong back kick into a roundhouse kick, taking out a good amount of Vivix. "You no match for caveman strength!" Koda exclaimed as he grabbed more Vivix and tossed them around effortlessly, like rag dolls. While Koda fought some Vivix, Riley fought hard against the Vivix with his Dino Saber, "Some for you! Some for you! And can't forget you!" as he did an aerial cartwheel into a roundhouse kick, following a final swipe with his Dino Saber.

Tyler and Chase fought hard to take on Desperado, but he ingested so many pure hearts that he was becoming impossible to beat. "You rangers think you can beat me?! It's your friend's pure heart that's made me unstoppable!"

Tyler's kick was easily blocked as Desperado sent him flying. Chase was still holding his own against Desperado, determined to beat him. "Dino Blaster!" Chase exclaimed as he shot at Desperado but he effortlessly deflected them. One kick sent, Chase flying. As they regrouped, they noticed the sun starting to set.

"Guys, we're running out of time!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Chase! Use this!" Shelby said, throwing her Dino Charger to him. Chase caught it and asked "Shelby are you sure?"

"You're not the only one who wants to see Tess smile again. She's my best friend, take him out."

"You got it" Chase smiled. "Dino charger ready!" as he loaded up his Dino Blaster.

 _ **Tricera Charger engage!**_

"Energize!" Chase said as he turned the barrel, as Tyler yelled "Get 'em guys!"

"Dino morpher blast, final strike!" Chase exclaimed as he blasted a powerful strike at Desperado, that combined the power of both Chase and Shelby's Dino chargers.

"That's impossible! How could you beat me?" Desperado yelled, as he fell.

"Cause the good guys always win" Chase said as the rangers stood tall. Once Desperado was destroyed, lights started raining from the sky. "What are these?" Koda asked.

"They must be the hearts he stole" Riley deduced. Now that Desperado was destroyed, the pure hearts he stole were returned to the people they belonged to. Once the hearts were inside the people's bodies, they instantly woke up.

 **...**

 _"I missed you guys so much" Tess said as she sat with her parents._

 _"We missed you too, sweet girl" Miranda said as she placed Tess's hair behind her ear._

 _"This is all my fault. If I hadn't fought that monster all by myself, I would be able to help my friends. It's all my fault that their in trouble" Tess said as she stared at her hands. Tess should've simply waited for backup, instead she put herself in this position. "I feel so useless."_

 _"No, you fought to protect innocent children. Any other person would've just ran" Jake said to his daughter._

 _"Yes, you are so brave and true hero and we cannot be anymore proud of you. And we know that your friends are proud of you as well" Miranda added._

 _"You're not disappointed in me?"_

 _"No, why would you think that?" Jake asked in disbelief._

 _"Because, I know how much you guys wanted me to continue our legacy at Cal Tech. I thought you guys were going to be ashamed that I chose to come to Amber Beach" Tess confessed._

 _"We could never be disappointed in you. You're finding your place in the world and we could never be ashamed of that" Miranda reassured her daughter. "We can tell that being in Amber Beach has made you an even better person. You've grown to be a beautiful young woman."_

 _"Your mother is right. You mean something to people. You're making a real difference and we cannot be any more proud of you" Jake smiled as Tess held onto her energem. Tess really did become a real hero and has grown to become an even better version of herself. It was thanks to being a Power Ranger and her friends that she is the person she is today. She was strong, she was brave, and she was a real hero._

 _"Thank you" Tess said as she hugged her parents, as she noticed flowers falling from the tree._ _"What's happening?"_

 _Jake and Miranda looked at each other and nodded their heads. They both stood up as Jake said "It's time for us to go..."_

 _"Wait! Why are you guys leaving?! Can't you guys stay and talk some more? I've missed you guys so much" Tess pleaded to her parents._

 _"No, sweet girl. You know what you have to do" Miranda smiled._

 _"But what if I want to see you guys again? I don't want to be alone" Tess pleaded._

 _"You're never alone, sweet girl. We'll always be right here" Jake said, pointing to her heart. "And we know you'll be in good hands," he said, referring to her friends._

 _Tess smiled as she held her energem in her hand, as she said with tears in her eyes "I love you guys, so much."_

 _"We love you too, sweet girl..." Miranda smiled._

 _"Not possible..."_

 _"Yes possible" Jake smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead, while Miranda hugged her tightly. That was what her parents used to tell her all the time as a little girl._

 _Once they pulled away, they left their daughter. Tess watched her parents walk away, she held onto her energem. Her energem was the only connection she had to her mom and dad. While they were thousands of miles away from her, she knew that they love her very much and supported her. Her energem connected her heart to her parents. She supported what they did and hoped that one day she would be doing what they were doing._ _As Tess stood there, she saw that her friends were in front of her. Tess smiled as she ran up to her friends and she was welcomed with a big hug. Tess found not only amazing friends, but also a new family. Tess's friends brought out the best in her and encouraged her to be a better person. She built lasting relationships with people she can consider her best friends._

As Tess slept soundly, a bright light came into the command center and went inside Tess's body. Tess's pure heart was returned to her body, indicating that Desperado was destroyed. The color returned to Tess's face as she sat up. "Keeper..." Tess smiled as he gave her a sincere smile. Tess gave Keeper a hug, happy that she was back to her old self.

 **...**

Back in space, Sledge roared in frustration that the rangers were able to take down Desperado, "That useless monster! Vivix, fire the Magna Beam!" Sledge commanded.

The Vivix saluted as he hit the button, sending a beam from space down to Earth, effectively reviving Desperado and increasing him in size and power. "You think you can destroy me!? I am the lone outlaw of the universe! No one can defeat me!" Desperado exclaimed.

The team regrouped as Shelby exclaimed, "It's time to finish him for good! Dino charger, ready. Summon, Tricera Zord!"

 _ **Tricera charger engage!**_

Shelby's zord appeared and charged at Desperado, firing at it with it's blasters. Desperado covered himself with his cape, deflecting the blasts. Desperado then charged forward, using a swift jab, sending Shelby's zord flying.

"Tricera!" Shelby yelled as Tyler said "No, you don't! Dino charger, ready. Summon T-Rex Zord!"

 _ **T-Rex charger engage!**_

Tyler's zord appeared, helping aid Shelby's zord in the fight against Desperado. But even with Tyler's zord, Desperado was still too strong, easily beating both their zords. "Let's try this for size! Dino charger, ready. Summon, Para Zord!"

 ** _Para_** _**Charger engage!**_

Chase's zord appeared, and started blasting Desperado, leaving him stunned. "Guys, let's combine our zords! We'll be able to beat him for sure!"

"Let's do this!" Shelby exclaimed.

 _ **Zords combine!**_  
 _ **Para zord combine!**_  
 _ **Tricera zord combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Tricera-Para formation! Ready!**_

"It's time we run this outlaw out of town!" Chase exclaimed as they placed their Dino Blasters inside their chambers.

"Battle mode engage! Let's roar!" Tyler, Chase, and Shelby exclaimed.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Desperado exclaimed, as he threw his dust in the air and then blasts came raining down after. The megazord quickly dodged it and bounced off the buildings before firing at him. The hits really damaged Desperado.

"You think you can beat me!" Desperado exclaimed as he and the megazord went to blows, but the megazord proved to be more powerful. Without the pure hearts of the people he stole, Desperado simply wasn't as strong as he was before.

"It's time to end this showdown! Dino Charge megazord, final strike!" Tyler, Chase, and Shelby exclaimed as one strike took out Desperado once and for all.

"No, I am the lone outlaw! I cannot be beaten" Desperado exclaimed as he fell for the final time.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers stood tall.

 **...**

Once the monster was defeated, the rangers decided to take a walk by Amber Beach Sea Bridge. The rangers were happy to have the old Tess back as they told her all about their battle with Desperado. "I can't believe I missed it! I would've wanted to help you guys take that creep down!"

"Hey, you went out of your way to protect those kids before Desperado could take their hearts. That was pretty gutsy" Tyler said, complimenting Tess's strength.

"By gutsy, you mean reckless?"

"By gutsy, we mean brave," Shelby said, putting an arm around her best friend. "Your fearless and one of the strongest people we've ever met. Any other person would've just run away." That was exactly what her parents told her in her dream.

"Yeah, you should've seen Chase, he was on fire" Riley said, patting his shoulder.

"Well, what do you expect from a hotshot" Chase said, not letting his confidence falter.

Tess nodded her head and stopped him "Hey, Chase..." as the rest of the team kept walking. "I just wanted to say thank you. Shelby told me how when Desperado took my heart, you went at it alone to get it back. Were you worried about me?"

"Well... uhh, you see..." Chase stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. But once he looked at Tess's smiling face, it all came to him "Yeah, I was. It just made me sad to see you like that. I just wanted to see you smile again."

"Huh, Chase Randall you are something else..."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It's a really good thing. It's good to know that I can depend on you guys to be there for me" Tess smiled. Chase missed seeing that smile.

"We will, you can always count on us. Hey, what's that in your hair?" Chase asked.

"Huh?" Tess said, touching her hair as Chase moved his hand behind her head and pulled out a short stem yellow rose.

Tess let out a surprised gasp as he gave her the rose. "How did you do that?"

"Hey, your not the only one that's full of surprises. It's like you said, never judge a book by it's cover" Chase said as he started walking backwards.

"Point taken, and I don't think you should keep walking backwards" Tess suggested.

"Believe me when I say that I'm a lot more coordinated than you think I am" Chase said, but he wasn't looking where he was going. As Chase walked backwards, he ended up backing into a water fountain. Tess gasped as the rangers watched the whole thing happen.

"So, what were you saying about being coordinated?" Shelby joked as Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"I had that coming, didn't I?" Chase asked meekly.

"A little bit" Tess responded in the same tone.

"Chase okay?" Koda asked.

"Can you guys help me out, please?" Chase asked, as he stuck his hand out. Koda took the hand, but as he was about to pull Chase out, Chase pulled Koda into the water fountain with him. Koda spit out a mouthful of water at Chase's face as all the team could do was laugh.

"Old habits, die hard" Shelby chuckled as she noticed the rose in Tess's hand. "Where'd you get the rose?"

"A friend" Tess said cryptically. "A _really really_ good friend," as she put the rose in her hair.

Chase was starting to grow on Tess, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Tess always felt like she made the wrong choice by coming to Amber Beach, but now really seeing where her life is at, the amazing friends she made, and the person she's become, it's clear she's found a new home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I decided to end the chapter on a good note. I put in a little cute Tess/Chase moment at the end and there were hints of Chase having possible romantic feelings for Tess throughout the chapter. Although it's clear they are a pairing, I want their relationship to develop more naturally instead of it being forced. Also, it's also beginning to become a running gag of Chase bumping into stuff or running into stuff while he flirts with Tess. What do you guys think of that idea? Also, what do you guys think of Tess and Chase overall.  
Also, what do you guys think of Tess's overall personality? In this chapter I feel we got to see who Tess's is as a person. What do you guy's think of her character and her overall potential as a ranger? Although we didn't get to see Tess in battle, we will see her in battle very soon!  
Also, what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole?  
Finally, a big thank you to every reader who submitted ideas! I got a lot of great ideas, and it was really hard just to choose one to write on. If I didn't use your idea and you submitted one, don't fear a new original chapter will be put up soon. I got a lot of great ideas and these will be great for future original chapters in the story!  
Again, feedback and criticism is welcome!  
Next Chapter: The Tooth Hurts: When Sledge sends a new monster to attack the rangers, Chase and Riley's different personalities and fighting styles make it difficult to defeat him. Can Chase and Riley put their differences aside so they can defeat him?  
Please Read&Review!**


	9. The Tooth Hurts

**Author's** **Note: I am bringing you guys another chapter! I wanted to put in some original stuff and my own spin on this chapter and I think it turned out pretty well.  
** **Anyways, here is chapter 8! Here the rangers are faced with another tough monster, but beating him could prove to be challenging when Chase and Riley's differences begin to take a toll on the team. To make matters more complicated, Tess is pulled into the middle of this.  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 8: The Tooth Hurts**

It was very early in the morning and Tess had reluctantly pulled herself out of bed to head over to the school's biology lab to work on a dissection report she had to do for class. Unfortunately, Tess had to stay and work with the team to follow a lead Kendall had on the gold energem, but so far they haven't made too much progress. After that, Tess made back to her dorm pretty late and she simply passed out. Tess couldn't put off doing the dissection report because it is worth 25% of her grade, so she decided to just sacrifice a little sleep to get some work done. Tess put her messy curly hair in an equally messy ponytail and she had no make up on. Tess put on a yellow shift cami top with a cream woven cardigan, medium washed distressed shorts, and black peek-a-boo booties. Tess wanted a more relaxed, comfortable look today.

As Tess walked across campus to go the lab, she noticed someone running on her school's track. Curious, Tess looked closer until she saw a pop of green. There's only one person she know that would be that dedicated to be up this early to work out. Tess ran over to gate surrounding the track and her hunch was right, it was Riley.

Riley was probably one of the most dedicated and disciplined she people Tess knew. Riley was always training and pushing himself to be better. That in turn pushed the team to better as well. But Riley definitely isn't the most sociable person. He definitely has a hard time letting loose and enjoying life. Riley ran four laps around the track, did a couple push ups and sit ups. Tess watched him work out, and she just tried to wrap her mind around how he could do all of that so early in the morning, but that was the kind of person Riley is.

Once Riley finished working out, he sat down and noticed Tess there with him. "Good morning!" Tess smiled brightly.

"Morning, why you up so early?" Riley asked.

"I have to do a dissection report for biology, what about you?"

"Just wanted to get a little working out before I head to the Dinosaur Museum."

"A little?" Tess chuckled out. "That was a not _a_ _little_."

"To each their own" Riley chuckled out as Tess chuckled as well. Tess looked at her watch and noticed that the biology lab is open right now. "I have go do some work done before I head over to the museum. I'll see you later" Tess said before heading out. Riley waved bye before doing a few more sit ups. Riley was constantly pushing himself to become stronger. It was his discipline that made him a forced to be reckoned with.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the vast outer reaches of space, Poisandra was sampling numerous kinds of cakes for her wedding to Sledge. Poisandra has been planning this wedding for several years but her plans have been put off because of her fiancee's quest to conquer the universe. "Hmmm, let's see what the chocolate's like" Poisandra said as she sampled a bite of chocolate cake as Curio asked "I wanna taste!"

"This cake is divine!"

"Excellent. It shall be your wedding cake" one of Sledge's aliens: Cavity proclaimed.

Cavity is one of Sledge's newer monsters that he caught in space. Cavity is a monster that closely resembles a chef for good reason. Not only can Cavity make delicious wedding cakes, but he can also be a formidable opponent on the battlefield. Cavity's distinguishing feature is his rotting teeth that were impervious to just about everything.

"Absolutely not!" Poisandra exclaimed as she threw all the cakes in the trash, while Curio dove inside, ready to munch on leftover cake.

"I need a cake so awful, so disgusting, that guests are sure to remember my wedding for a long, long time" Poisandra cackled.

"As you desire" Cavity bowed as he whipped up a cake that met Poisandra's expectations. Cavity later came out with a wedding cake that was three tiers high, decorated with purple, pink, and white frosting, and a pink flamingo on top. "My masterpiece! This beautiful cake is filled to the brim with decay."

"You mean _tooth_ decay?" Poisandra asked, intrigued. "As in a mouthful of unbearable pain?"

"That no one will ever forget."

"Setting prisoners free to bake you cake?" Fury asked, annoyed as he came into the main room. "How dare you!"

"This isn't just any cake. I'm picking the perfect wedding cake."

"Hmph, it's a waste of time."

"Fury, don't say that until you've tasted it" Poisandra said as she gave Fury a slice of cake. Poisandra had a trick up her sleeve. She wanted to see the extent of the pain that the cake can cause.

"Hmmm, maybe just a bite..." Fury contemplated as he took the cake and ate it.

Cavity slyly cackled as Poisandra asked "Well, what do you think?"

"Needs more vinegar" Fury commented before his fangs started glowing a dark purple color. "Oh my teeth! What have you done you pink bridezilla?!" Fury exclaimed as he fell to his knees from the pain. Poisandra cackled in delight as Sledge came into the room, "What's going on here?!"

"Sledge!" Cavity exclaimed.

"Cavity baked me an evil cake and Fury tried it!" Poisandra exclaimed as she skipped to her fiancee.

"Cavity!" Sledge roared.

"Yes sir, Sledge sir!"

"Bake that cake for the rangers. Make them suffer and then bring me their energems" Sledge commanded as he shot a powerful blast at the cake, causing it to splatter all over Cavity.

"Yes sir!"

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, Riley was practicing his Dino blade as a tennis ball machine shot tennis balls at him, while Chase was watching something on his tablet and drinking a soda from the cafe with his feet kicked up. Riley started off strong, deflecting the tennis balls with his blade with precision and laser sharp focus. After hitting a one-handed cartwheel, Riley deflected every single tennis ball shot at him, but one oncoming tennis ball, knocked him off balance, breaking his concentration.

Riley just shook if off and got back to his starting position and started again. Riley started hitting balls again, but his concentration is thrown off by Chase's rather large slurping. "Hello? Chase?" Riley asked him, but Chase had his headphones in, simply tuning him out. But as Riley kept his back turned, he was shot in the back of the head with a tennis ball.

Chase took off his headphones, "Ummm" only to face a pretty irritated Riley.

"I'm trying to focus here!" Riley said, hoping that Chase would be a little considerate to him. "You should know how hard that can be."

"But bro, you just keep practicing the same sword move over and over" Chase pointed out.

"I have my reasons okay?"

"Which are?"

"Look, when Fury attacked me to get the green energem, I wasn't able to keep up" Riley admitted to Chase, remembering the first time he went toe-to-toe with Fury. While Riley managed to escape Fury, his sword skills weren't as polished as he practiced them to be. "That's why I practice, so next time I'm ready."

Chase got up, grabbing his board and suggested to Riley, "We both want to defeat Fury, but the next attack could be different. If I was you, I'd use your instincts and adapt, eh. So, you're ready for any situation."

"Okay, you giving me training advice. Right, I've never seen you train, not once" Riley said, loading up the tennis ball machine.

"Just because I don't train the same way as you, doesn't mean I don't train. I'm going out" Chase said, agitated and a bit insulted. As Chase left, Tess came in and greeted him "Hey."

"Hey" Chase said, giving Tess a bit of the cold shoulder. Chase was insulted that Riley assumed that he didn't take anything seriously. Chase simply had a different approach to doing things, and Riley didn't understand that.

"Hey, what's up with Chase? He seems a little mad" Tess asked, walking into the command center as her energem went into the panel.

"He's just being aggravating. He doesn't realize how serious all of this is. His definition of training is kicking his feet up and watching a movie" Riley said, irritated.

"It's not that he doesn't realize how serious all of this, he just does things a little different. It's not bad."

"Just wait when we're in battle, and tell me if you still think it's not bad."

Tess let out an big sigh, not really knowing what to say. Riley and Chase were just so different and sometimes that made it difficult for them to get along. While, Riley has a very intellectual approach to doing things, Chase often just reacts in the moment. While very different, its these differences that help the team succeed. "Don't let him get to you, I'm pretty sure he's just trying to help."

"Yeah, _help_ " Riley said, believing that Chase was belittling him instead of helping him, agitated as he got into his starting stance. But Riley was still a little irritated with Chase, that he wasn't paying attention and then was hit right in the forehead with a tennis ball.

Tess chuckled a little bit, as Riley grunted in frustration. "Come on, grumpy, Kendall needs us at the cafe" Tess said, hooking her arm to Riley's and dragging him out of the command center.

 **...**

"I sure hope Kendall is right about the gold energem, what do you think?" Tyler told Chase as they headed to the cafe. The guys were all dressed, ready to begin their search for the gold energem. While the guys were discussing the excavation plans, Shelby and Tess were busy serving all the customers free cake samples their chef is trying out.

"Free cake samples, compliments of the chef!" a strange voice came from the kitchen. Tess and Shelby didn't think too much of it, as they got two trays of cake to serve to the guys.

"Kendall said we should check the southwest creek beds" Tyler pointed to the map that Kendall gave them.

"Okay, we're looking for Pterodactyl fossils. That's the dinosaur that bonded to the gold energem" Riley informed the team.

"Free samples" Tess sang as she and Shelby put their tray of cakes in front of the guys.

"Something sweet from someone _sweeter_ " Chase flirted with Tess as she gave him a look and chuckled "Huh, it sounded a lot smoother from the guy at table three" as the team simply chuckled at Chase's failed attempts to flirt with Tess as he simply looked away in embarrassment.

"Anyways, chef's trying out a new recipe" Shelby said, as the guys each grabbed a piece of cake, ready to dig in.

"Awesome" Tyler smiled, and just as he was about to dig in Riley slapped the cake out of his hand with his gaze fixed at the customers. "A bit tasteless..." Tyler joked.

"Nobody touch it" Riley instructed the team.

"No cake?" Koda asked with his mouth wide open, ready to bite the cake.

"Chill bro, a little cake never hurt anyone" Chase countered until Riley pointed out "Yeah, tell that to them." The rangers looked to see that all the customers that ate the cake, are now suffering from serious pain. Their mouths glowed a dark purple color and from the looks of it the pain was unbearable.

As they looked on with concern, a sinister cackle came from the kitchen. "Hey!" Chase yelled as they saw none other than Cavity in the kitchen. Once Cavity saw the rangers coming his way, he made a beeline out of cafe.

"You guys take the front! We'll go through the kitchen" Tyler instructed the team as they split up.

"We'll cut him off" Chase said, as he, Tess, and Riley went after Cavity through the front entrance, while Tyler, Shelby, and Koda cut through the kitchen.

Tyler, Shelby, and Koda went into the kitchen to see the chef tied up and gagged. "Help him!" Tyler exclaimed as they quickly untied him. "He escaped out the back" Tyler informed Chase, Tess, and Riley over their Dino oms.

"You safe now" Koda told the chef as Tyler went to go help the rest of the team.

Meanwhile Chase, Tess, and Riley ran out to the back of the museum with their Dino Blasters in hand, ready to take on Cavity. "We got a visual" Riley told Tyler over his Dino Com as they saw Cavity making his getaway.

"Energize! Unleash the Power!" Chase, Tess, and Riley said in unison as they quickly morphed.

"Out of the frying pan and into the firing zone!" Cavity exclaimed as they quickly shot at him.

"He's getting away, Chase take the shot!" Tess exclaimed as their shots hit their target. Chase, Tess, and Riley jumped over Cavity, ready to bring the fight to him.

"Someone needs a dental plan" Chase joked.

"I'm going rot more than just your teeth" Cavity proclaimed as he shot blasts from his mouth at the rangers, but they quickly dodged the blast. The blast hit a tree, and the tree quickly turned black.

"The tree's decaying!" Tess exclaimed in fear at what Cavity was capable of doing.

"This guy is serious" Riley added.

"Don't let him escape! He'll rot the entire city!" Tyler instructed them as he quickly ran to aid his teammates.

"Vivix attack!" Cavity instructed as Vixix came and attacked Tyler. Tyler managed to hold his own, leaving Chase, Tess, and Riley to face off against Cavity.

"I'll beat you like eggs!" Cavity threatened.

"I can take him" Riley said confidently, as he pulled out his Dino Saber.

"Be my guest, let's just hope he shoots tennis balls at you" Chase joked as Tess slapped his shoulder, "Chase! Seriously!?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Riley asked insulted, turning his back to Cavity.

"Decay time!" Cavity yelled as he quickly shot blasters at Riley. It was thanks to Riley's training, that he was able to deflect every blast with his Dino Saber with precision, but Chase didn't look too impressed.

"Hold still!" Cavity exclaimed as he charged at them, "Open wide! This is going to hurt!"

"Nice job, Riley. Now let me show you what my training can do" Chase said as he stepped up. Chase was ready to show Riley how serious he takes all of this.

"Stop goofing off! I had him!" Riley said, placing his hand on Chase's shoulder.

Tess groaned, knowing there was no use in her just standing there. Tess charged to battle Cavity on her own with or without Chase or Riley. Tess did an aerial cartwheel as she used her Dino Saber to fight Cavity. Tess's sword work was almost as good as Riley's. Cavity tried shooting at Tess but she did a back handspring to evade it. Tess did a strong back roundhouse kick, before hitting him with a strong front kick. Tess managed to hold her own for a little while, but Cavity was just too strong for her to fight on her own. One jab from Cavity sent Tess flying.

"Tess!" Riley and Chase yelled as they quickly ran to her side.

"This is your fault!" Chase shoved Riley's shoulder.

"My fault? Everything was just fine until you stepped in!" Riley argued back

While they were busy arguing, Cavity charged towards them, hitting them with powerful jabs, sending all three of them them flying.

"Tyler!" Chase yelled as Tyler finished off the last of the Vixix, "Hold on guys, I'm coming!"

"Until next time!" Cavity cackled as he quickly ran away.

"That monster is crazy fast!" Tyler exclaimed as Shelby and Koda joined them. "He got away!"

"You alright?" Chase asked Tess as he helped her up.

"I'm okay, I've felt better though" as Tess held her arm.

"What happened guys?" Tyler asked Chase, Tess, and Riley.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too" Tess added as she turned to Chase and Riley. Tess always knew that Chase and Riley had their problems, but they knew better than have an argument when their in the middle of a battle.

"Are you okay, Riley?" Shelby asked him as she helped him out.

"Yeah, you need to quit messing around. It's because of you Tess got hurt" Riley said, shoving Chase in the shoulder, showing concern for Tess's well-being before leaving the team. There was a lot going on in his head, and he just needed to clear his mind.

"Man, what's going on with you two?" Shelby complained.

"He just doesn't get me" Chase simply stated as he walked up to Tess, but she just couldn't leave Riley alone, "Riley!" as she quickly chased after him. Watching Tess go after Riley, gave Chase this uneasy feeling, a feeling he couldn't describe. Why was Chase upset that Tess wanted to help a friend?

Once Tess caught up to Riley, she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking away from her. Riley turned to her and asked her "Are you really okay? You took a pretty bad hit."

"I'm okay, I've dealt with a lot worse" Tess reassured Riley. "But what was that back there? None of this was Chase's fault, he was just trying to help."

"Help? It was because of him that you got hurt" Riley said, irritated. "I had it under control. You don't have to defend him all the time."

"I don't always defend Chase" Tess countered before letting out a deep sigh, "Riley, he's part of the team and like it or not, you guys have to learn to work together. It can't always be like this."

Riley averted eye contact with Tess, because he knew deep down she was right. "Look, I have to get to class right now. But please don't try to kill Chase while I'm gone" Tess joked, hoping to kill the tension. "I know you don't see it now, but Chase isn't a bad guy" as Tess made a beeline back to the museum to get her stuff for school.

 **...**

Back at the Dino Bite Cafe, everyone closed up so they can investigate what in the cake made everyone who ate it experience such excruciating pain. "These are the leftover pieces of the poisoned cake" Kendall observed as every piece of cake that served out was on the table.

"Okay we need to record how much was eaten by each person. And then figure out whether it was the cake or the frosting" Riley suggested.

"And hopefully come up with an antidote" Kendall said as she and Riley went over to the counter with a couple pieces of cake, ready to analyze them. "Victim number one?"

"Okay, two cake bites, one frosting. Victim number two looks like three cake bites and no frosting" Riley observed as Chase came by with a trash can and threw the leftover cake away, "Wait, whoa, stop! What are you doing?!"

"I'm cleaning up. That's what I'm supposed to be doing, right?" Chase asked.

"No, not these. We need to figure out what's going on first!" Riley argued.

"My instincts tell me what's going on, is that if you eat the cake, you get a tooth ache."

"It's not that simple!"

"It is that simple."

"We need to analyze it first!"

Chase groaned before yelling "You always love to analyze things!"

"Yes!"

"Look, analyze that!" Chase said frustrated as he tossed the trash right on top of the table.

"Enough!" Kendall said, intervening between the black and green ranger. "Both of you, out of here. And don't come back until you sort this out."

Without argument, Chase grabbed his skateboard and helmet, and left.

"You can't skate in here!" Riley yelled before leaving to blow off some steam.

Riley went down to the command center to let out some frustration. As Riley was practicing with his Dino Blade as a tennis ball machine shot balls at him, his anger was getting the best of him. Every tennis ball that was shot at him, he simply couldn't hit it with the sharp precision he normally does. Although he doesn't want to admit it, Riley let Chase get to him and now their differing personalities are affecting the team. It was because of their differing personalities that Tess got hurt.

After unsuccessfully hitting another tennis ball, Riley groaned in frustration before sitting down to catch his breath. "Your anger dulls your skill" Keeper said as he watched the entire thing unfold. "What distracts your Riley?"

"I'm just having an off day."

"Hmmm, quite off I should say for you to hide your true thoughts from me" Keeper said as he sat down next to Riley.

"It's Chase! He doesn't take anything seriously!"

"Chase's intentions appear to be as sincere as your's, yet you judge his approach."

"It's all a big joke to him! That monster's still on the loose and where is Chase? He goes skateboarding."

"Things aren't always as they appear" Keeper said, grabbing two tennis balls. "Tell me this Riley, is it not possible that two different paths can lead to the same destination?" Keeper threw one tennis ball back into the machine and threw the other one across the room, and as it ricocheted off the walls, it landed back inside the machine. "Maybe you and Chase aren't as different as you think" leaving Riley with his thoughts.

Tess and Keeper were right. Although Riley and Chase had different ways of doing things, at the end of the day they work for the same goal: to protect people. But even though they are right, Riley couldn't shake that lingering feeling that Chase didn't take this too seriously.

 **...**

As that was going on, Poisandra, Curio, and Cavity were hiding out on Earth, planning their next move against the rangers. While Cavity was ready to face off the rangers again, Poisandra had other ideas, "At this rate, we'll never get back to testing wedding cakes!"

"I don't have time for your cakes! Not when there are rangers to destroy!"

"Oh sprinkles and frosting! I wanted cake!" Curio complained as he sat down.

"How dare you!" Poisandra complained.

"My loyalty is to Sledge!" Cavity roared.

"Why I never!" Poisandra exclaimed.

"I have real work to do!" Cavity roared as he transformed into his true form, that was truly menacing. Cavity knew where his loyalties lied and he was going to do what Sledge wanted him to do, which was destroy the rangers and get those energems.

"What's going on?!" Curio panicked.

"Out of my way Pinky!" Cavity pushed past Poisandra and went to cause havok throughout the city.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Tess had just finished class and she was heading back to the museum to help the rest of the team. As Tess was walking out of her building and went to unchain her bike, she saw Chase in front, waiting for her. Tess walked up to Chase and asked "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just need someone to talk to" Chase admitted.

Tess gave him a look as they started walking back to museum. As Tess walked with her bike and Chase skated on his board, she asked him "Lemme guess, another fight with Riley?"

"He doesn't get me and sometimes it annoys me how he just assumes he knows who I am" Chase complained.

"I know, I can tell by the icy reception you gave me this morning."

"Sorry about that" Chase apologized meekly.

"It's alright, but that doesn't mean you guys have to fight all the time."

"He just doesn't understand I have my way of doing things. He can't force me do things his way! And why are you taking his side? After what happened today, can you still defend him?" Chase asked, raising his eyebrow. Tess was the only one Chase could talk to right now and it hurt him that she would take Riley's side over his.

"I'm not taking Riley's side, I'm not on anyone's side. The side I'm on is the side that saves the world" Tess reasoned out. "I understand how you feel, but it's not gonna do us any good if you guys are fighting all the time. You saw what happened earlier, that monster will beat us if you guys don't get on the same page. I know you won't believe me when I say this, but you guys aren't all that different. Yeah, you guys have different styles but you guys work for the same thing: to protect people."

"Please, I am nothing like him. I don't make things more complicated than they really are."

"Okay, I'll admit you guys are different but it's your differences that let us work so well together" Tess said as she gently grabbed Chase's arm, stopping him, forcing him to make eye contact with her. "Look at the team, we're not all the same person. We all have our own ways of doing things, but we all contribute something special that helps us do so well. Sometimes it's the differences that bring out the best in people."

"You think Riley brings out the best of me?" Chase asked surprised.

"You may not believe it but yeah. Maybe you should stop judging how Riley does things and start seeing things from his point of view. The world isn't just in black and white, it's not just one way or the other." Tess smiled Chase, giving him a little food for thought to think about.

Chase nodded his head as he asked her "Hey, you know what I'm thinking?"

"You wanna try finding Cavity, don't you?" Tess asked, raising her eyebrow.

Chase smirked at Tess, placed his arm around her shoulder and said "Great minds think alike."

"Now my mind is thinking that we should go" Tess said removing Chase's arm around her shoulder, she put on her helmet and she and Chase went to go find Cavity.

 **...**

While they searched, Tyler, Shelby and Koda were searching as well to make sure Cavity didn't hurt anyone as well. Tyler and Shelby were sitting in his jeep, surveying the area while Koda was up in a tree to get a better look. " _No alien bio-signs detected in this_ quadrant"Shelby's Dino com informed them.

Koda jumped out of the tree and landed safely in the back of the jeep, as Shelby and Tyler jumped in surprise. "I see no monster" Koda informed them as he attempted to blow the leaves out of his hair.

"Let's search northeast" Shelby suggested as her Dino com started going off. Tyler nodded his head as he started up his jeep to go check it out.

 **...**

Tess and Chase rode around uptown, trying to see if they can spot any signs of Cavity. As they rode around, Chase did a few smooth moves on his board, unknowingly and surprisingly getting Tess's attention. "Come on Chase, we gotta focus!" Tess reminded him as they smoothly jumped over a flight of stairs.

"Where would you go if you were that rotten creep?" Chase asked Tess.

"I'd go where I'd cause the most decay."

They kept riding until they heard loud screaming. The followed the screaming to see people running away. They stopped to see Cavity blasting buildings. "You're gut was right" Tess said in amazement.

"Don't sound so surprised" Chase said, his confidence not faltering.

"This should bring the rangers out" Cavity roared as he continued to blasting his buildings.

Chase took out his Dino com, trying to reach the rest of the team. "Anybody there?" Cavity is a pretty tough monster and it was pretty clear that he and Tess couldn't beat him alone.

Meanwhile, while Riley was in the command center training, his Dino com started going off. "Me and Tess found that cakemaker and he's ruining more than teeth! Better hurry!" Chase pleaded for help.

"Chase found him?" Riley said in disbelief as he quickly went to go help his friends. Riley would've believed if Tess could find Cavity, but it never occurred to him Chase could ever find him. All of his assumptions about Chase were starting to falter and now he was getting to see who Chase really is. Riley was now starting to understand that he and Chase may not be so different after all.

 **...**

As Cavity laughed manically, Chase and Tess quickly went after him to stop him from causing anymore trouble. Chase and Tess jumped over a flight of stairs effortlessly. "Hold it right there pastry face!" Chase exclaimed. "We can smell your decay a mile away."

Once Cavity stopped, Tess and Chase stopped, ready to face him. "Just a mile away?" Cavity joked.

Tess and Chase pulled out their Dino Blasters and started shooting at Cavity, knocking him off his feet.

"Dino Charger!" Chase exclaimed.

"Ready!" Tess exclaimed.

"Energize! Unleash the power!" they both exclaimed in unison, morphing into power rangers.

"Let me show you how a hotshot gets it done!" Chase exclaimed.

"It's time for your teeth to match your suits!" Cavity threatened as he shot at them. They quickly dodged it. "I'll reckon that'll be tough, mate. Have you seen our teeth?" Chase provoking him some more.

Chase and Tess quickly evaded the blasts Cavity shot at them. "Who thought you were slow?" Tess joked as they shot at him, but he quickly deflected the blasts.

"It's not working!" Tess said as Chase exclaimed "I've gotta take out those teeth!", charging forward. When Chase blasted right at Cavity's teeth, his teeth deflected the blasts and hit Chase.

"Cavities aren't going away that easily" Cavity cackled as Tess went straight at him to protect Chase. As held her own for a little while, but once hit from Cavity sent her flying, disabling her battle mode.

"Tess!" Chase yelled as he ran to help her, but Cavity blasted Chase, demorphing him and rotting his teeth.

"How does it feel ranger?" Cavity cackled as Tess went to Chase's side. Chase's teeth were glowing a dark purple color as he held his mouth in pain.

"Chase, you okay?" Tess asked.

"Ahhh! It's my teeth" Chase groaned.

"Just what Sledge ordered!" Cavity groaned. "And now the icing on the cake. Say goodbye rangers." As Cavity was about to strike Chase and Tess, a blade came out of nowhere, blocking the blow.

"Riley" Tess breathed out in relief.

"Egg-cellent! Another ranger to destroy!"

Riley managed to block Cavity's blows, Chase hit Cavity in the chest but the pain made it difficult for him to fight. Tess gave him a high kick to the face as Riley struck at Cavity with his blade again.

"We'll protect you Chase!" Riley exclaimed as he pushed Chase to safety as him and Tess took on Cavity.

"Don't even try!" Cavity challenged them as he attempted to blast at Tess and Riley, but they did swift flips to evade them. "Hold still, it'll hurt less!"

Tess did a back roundhouse kick, stunning Cavity, leaving an opening for Riley to strike him in the chest. "Are you even listening?!" Cavity complained.

"Guys duck!" a voice behind them yelled. Tess and Riley ducked as the rest of the team came just in time. "What?!" Cavity yelled.

Tyler, Shelby, and Koda blasted at Cavity, giving the rangers enough time to regroup. "You guys came!" Tess said, running up to Shelby and enveloped her in a hug. "We got a reading of Alien bio-signs here" Shelby said, returning Tess's hug.

While they were talking, Riley went up to Chase, "I thought you went to the skate park."

"Why would I be messing around when that chef is still on the loose?" Chase said, stating the obvious. It was clear that Chase knew where his priorities lied. Chase knew better than to goof of especially when a monster was on the loose.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be." It was then that it was all starting to make sense to Riley now.

"Trust me, even though we do things differently we fight for the same thing."

Riley nodded his head as he and Chase stood up. "I'm sorry, I thought you didn't get it..." Riley apologized but Chase placed his hand on Riley's shoulder "Just destroy those rotten teeth."

"Good find guys, let's destroy this chef!" Tyler exclaimed.

"It's morphin' time" Riley smirked as he regrouped with the rest of the team. "Dino charger!"

As they were about to morph, Chase's teeth were still hurting him. "Chase, you okay?" Koda asked.

"Go" Chase said, bearing the pain.

"READY!" the team exclaimed in unison. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Power rangers charge!" Tyler exclaimed. "Tyrannosaurs Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ran-ahh!" Chase exclaimed as the pain kept him from talking.

"Don't force it, hot shot" Riley said, coming to Chase's side.

"Thanks."

"Next!"

"Stegosaurs, Power Ranger Blue!" Koda exclaimed.

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger, Yellow!" Tess exclaimed.

"Triceratops, Power Ranger, Pink!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" the team exclaimed in unison. "Power Rangers Dino Charge!" the team exclaimed, while Chase was still writhing in pain.

"Hang in there, Chase!" Tyler said, to his friend.

"I'll rot all your teeth this time!"

"You'll never beat our team, because it's about to get wild!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Vivix! Destroy those rangers!" Cavity commanded the Vixix came to his aid.

"Let's put a bite in this guy!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers charged into battle.

Tyler effortlessly threw those Vixix around like nothing. Add in a few swift kicks, the Vixix did not stand a chance against the red ranger. "Dino morpher, Dino saber combine! Power blast!" Koda exclaimed as he blasted at the Vixix, easily before resuming to fight with them. "Let's see how you guys handle this!" Tess exclaimed as she did an aerial cartwheel into some strong slashes. Tess then went into a strong windmill kick into a front kick. "Dino saber, Hypa slash!" Tess exclaimed as she did a full circle slash, taking out all the Vixix. "You can keep coming! But'll keep kicking!" Shelby said as she managed to keep the Vixix at bay with some strong kicks.

"Good try monster! But not good enough!" Riley exclaimed as his practicing with his Dino saber began to show. As Riley managed to hold his own, Chase wasn't so lucky. While Chase managed to take on some Vixix with his Dino blasters, the pain in his teeth made it difficult for him to fight. The Vixix began inflicting some heavy blows on Chase. The Vixix managed to get a hold of Chase, as he exclaimed "Uhh, guys!?"

"I'm on it Chase!" Riley charged as he took out the Vixix that had Chase. Riley blasted at them before finishing them off with his Dino saber.

"Not bad, now who's the hotshot" Chase said, giving Riley his due. Chase may have underestimated Riley's abilities.

"Just 'till you see a dentist" Riley joked. There was room for only one hotshot on the team and it was Chase.

"Thanks bro."

"Focus the blast on his teeth!" Tyler instructed as the rest of the team faced off against Cavity.

"Energize! Dino Morpher Blast!" Tyler, Koda, Tess, and Shelby exclaimed in unison as they blasted at Cavity, but he simply caught the blasts in his teeth and deflected it at them.

"This doesn't look good" Riley stated as he and Chase regrouped with the team.

"The blasters aren't strong enough" Chase said, holding his cheek in pain.

"Who want's to be next?" Cavity challenged.

"How about we try your Para charger in my Dino Saber?" Riley suggested.

Chase gave Riley his Dino Charger, "Hmmm, together it might work."

"Yeah, I'm adapting to the situation" Riley said, taking a page out of Chase's book.

"This will only hurt a lot!" Cavity roared.

"Dino charger, ready!" Riley exclaimed. "Dino Saber!"

 ** _Para Charger engage!_**

"He needs to try some of his own medicine" Chase suggested.

"You got it!" Riley charged forward, deflecting every blow Cavity shot at him. Chase's Dino charger gave Riley unbelievable power. "Here's a taste of green and black! Power slash!" Riley exclaimed as he slashed at Cavity, destroying his teeth. "Got ya!"

"My teeth, my beautiful teeth!" Cavity cried.

"Nice!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Now it's your turn for a new combo, Chase!" Riley suggested as he threw his Raptor charger to Chase.

"Sweet, bro!" Chase exclaimed as he caught Riley's Dino charger. "Dino charger, ready! Energize!"

 _ **Raptor Charger, engage!**_

"Go Chase!" Koda cheered as Chase was ready to finish off Cavity.

"Dino morpher blast, final strike!" Chase exclaimed as Riley dove out of the way, taking Cavity out for good.

"Now that's a hot shot!" Riley complimented Chase.

"Good on ya, mate!"

"That definitely isn't something you can train for" Riley said, understand how Chase did things. There are just some things in this world you can't train for. All a person can do was adapt to whatever situation life can throw at them and that's what Riley is starting to understand. There are things in this world a person can't simply analyze.

Meanwhile, deep in space, Poisandra cried out "Oh no, you've got to save him Sledge! He makes the perfect wedding cake!"

"Magna Beam!" Sledge roared as a Vixix, pressed the button, sending a beam down to Earth, reviving Cavity, increasing him in size and power. "It's not over yet ranger!" Cavity roared.

"Rotten teeth are back" Koda said as the rangers regrouped to finish off Cavity once and for all.

"Destroying you is going to make my smile even brighter!"

"We need the Dino charge megazord!" Tyler suggested.

"Dino charger, ready!" Tyler, Shelby, and Koda exclaimed as they summoned their zords to build the megazord.

 ** _Dino chargers, engage!  
T-Rex charger, engage!  
Zords combine!  
Dino Charge megazord, ready!  
_**

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Cavity roared.

"Rangers..." Tyler started.

"Battle mode!" Shelby and Koda exclaimed as they place their Dino Blasters in the chambers.

"It's time for a major tooth extraction!" Tyler exclaimed as they were ready to face off with Cavity. Cavity blasted at the megazord, but the rangers were able to deflect it. But once the rangers were able to land a hit on Cavity, his teeth were able to inflict some major damage.

"This creep's teeth are even more powerful now" Tyler said as the megazord was feeling the affects of Cavity's blows.

"Pathetic!" Cavity roared.

Chase, Tess, and Riley ran over to see the rest of the team were really struggling to take on Cavity. "That is one tough cavity!" Chase remarked.

"We need to help them!" Tess suggested.

"I've got an idea! If we knock 'em back..." Chase started

"We'll have an opening to get into the cockpit" Riley finished, almost reading Chase's mind.

"Tyler, how about using the Dino Blaze charger?" Chase suggested to Tyler over his Dino com.

"Great idea!"

"Deep fry that chef and we'll come help!"

"Let's turn up the heat!" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino charger ready!"

 _ **Dino Blaze charger, engage!**_

"Dino charge megazord, flamethrower!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby exclaimed in unison. Once the megazord blasted at Cavity, Chase, Tess, and Riley were transported into the megazord's cockpit.

"Let's see how he handles all six of us!" Tyler exclaimed as Chase, Tess, and Riley put their Dino blasters inside their chambers. The megazord could feel the power surging through it. This was evident when Koda's Stego zord started growling. It was ready to finish off Cavity.

"Stego! Ready for action! We do this together!" Koda exclaimed.

"You said it!" Tyler exclaimed. "All six, ready!"

"Ready!" the rest of the team exclaimed in unison.

 _ **Dino Charge Megazord, Stego Saber!**_

"You're going down!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Stego saber!" the team exclaimed in unison as they slashed at Cavity with some pretty powerful strikes.

"Don't knock my fillings out!"

"That's the plan!" Tyler exclaimed as they struck at Cavity again.

"Not again! I need those teeth!" Cavity cried out, realizing his teeth were destroyed.

"Ain't that the tooth" Tyler joked.

"Stego zord! Final slash!" The rangers exclaimed in unison, destroying Cavity for the final time. "Extraction complete!"

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers celebrated their latest victory.

"Nice going, hot shot!" Riley complimented Chase.

"You too, bro!" Chase added as they shared a celebratory fist bump. Riley and Chase were now coming to understand each other now.

 **...**

Back in space, Sledge wasn't the only one upset at the ranger's latest victory. Poisandra fell to her knees in despair, as she watched Cavity being destroyed. Not only did the rangers get away with the energems, but she lost her chances at having the perfect cake for her wedding.

"That half-bake chef couldn't bring back a single energem!" Sledge complained.

"I don't care about energems!" Poisandra shrieked. "I want to personally destroy those rangers so we can finally get out of here and have our wedding!"

"Hmph, the heart-shaped whiner is not going to take down the rangers" Fury stated.

"And who are you to talk? You've defeated the exact same number of rangers as she has: Zero!" Sledge roared before leaving the room, as Fury growled in frustration. "Useless monsters..."

"I think you hurt kitty's feelings. Better kiss it and make it better" Poisandra giggled as she blew a heart-shaped kiss at Fury, but he quickly turned around and sliced it in two, "Don't test me candy cane!"

 **...**

After another successful battle, the rangers decided to take a different approach to training. Since Tess had gotten out of class early, she went straight back to her dorm room and change into some work out clothes. Tess put on her light yellow tank top with her dark grey heathered hooded vest, her black cropped leggings, and her yellow/blake Nike free runs.

As Tess finished tying up her hair, she noticed some people outside her window. Tess went to her window and noticed Tyler, Koda, and Shelby waiting for her. They were dressed in workout clothes too, ready to train. Tess smiled as she grabbed her bag and ran out to join her friends. Maybe it was time the entire team started seeing things from Riley's point of view.

Meanwhile, Riley was already at the track, ready to train again. A lot has happened today that really had Riley looking at things differently. As Riley sat down, he noticed a familiar face skating towards him. It was none other than Chase. Tess was right and Chase really needed to start seeing things from Riley's perspective. Although Riley's approach to doing things was different than his, Riley was still a great ranger. Chase had finally decided to try train with Riley because maybe he did bring out the best in him.

"Hey" Riley greeted him.

"Thought I'd join you for a run" Chase smiled as he put on his running shoes.

"Really? Uh okay" Riley said, surprised. Riley took a deep breath and finally decided to swallow his pride and apologize to Chase. Chase wasn't the person Riley made him out to be, "Chase I owe you and apology. When I was growing up on my family's ranch, everyone used to make assumptions about me, and they were mostly wrong ones. I was totally wrong about you, Chase, and I'm sorry..."

Once Chase finished putting on his shoes, he turned to Riley and asked "Oh, did you say something?" as he took out his earbuds.

Riley chuckled, "No it was nothing, never mind" as he patted Chase's shoulder. Although Chase may have missed Riley's heartfelt apology, he didn't look too much into it. Riley knows who Chase really is and has come to accept him and how he does things.

Riley stood up to start training and noticed the rest of the team joining them. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Tyler smiled. "You were pretty awesome against Cavity."

"So, we figured maybe we should train with you" Shelby smiled.

"Great, well the first rule is: _no rules_ " Riley stated, surprising everyone. Riley was all about rules and taking an intellectual approach to doing things.

"Seriously?" Chase asked surprised. "Well in that case, I'll ride" as Chase grabbed his board.

"Alright" Riley smiled, patting Chase's shoulder.

"So, no rules? How can that be rule?" Koda asked confused.

"Just use your instincts and adapt to whatever happens" Riley said, trying a different approach than what he was used to. Riley was beginning to understand that Chase brought out the best in him as well.

"Adapt? This could be dangerous" Chase joked as he placed his hands on Riley's shoulders.

"Just see if you can keep up hot shot" Riley joked back as he placed his hands on Chase's shoulders. Riley patted Chase's shoulder before taking off his jacket and ran off. They all turned around to see what Riley had in mind. Riley jumped on a bench before doing a side flip over it. The team was pretty surprised to see this side of Riley.

"Nice!" Tyler exclaimed in amazement as the team cheered, finally seeing Riley loosen up and have fun.

"Go Riley!" Tess cheered as Riley turned around, gesturing his teammates to join him.

"Let's have some fun!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers decided to have a fun training session.

Chase got on his skateboard as he did a swift jump over the bench, while Tyler did a split handstand before Koda did a gainer flip over him. "Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed as he did a handspring while Koda did a roundoff handspring into a layout.

"My turn!" Shelby exclaimed as she did a roundoff back handspring into several swift flips. "Whoo!" Tess exclaimed as she did a roundoff back handspring into a butterfly twist. As she caught up with Shelby, Tess and Shelby did a high five before holding hands to do a simultaneous aerial cartwheel together.

While Riley did a flip, Chase did a trick on his board, giving each other a high five. A beautiful friendship is beginning to form.

Tyler did a leap frog jump over the trash can as Riley did a side flip over of the railing as Tyler challenge the team "Race you guys to the top!"

Koda did a front tuck over the railing, while Tess did an half twist flip over it, ready to catch up with everyone else. Chase did a flip over the rail, before swiftly getting off his board while Shelby swiftly jumped over the railing, trying to catch up with the rest of the team. Everyone laughed as they tried to win the race.

Every person on the team had something special that made them so great. It was Tyler's adventurous spirit, Koda's strength, Shelby's strong will, Tess's pure heart, Riley's discipline, and Chase's instincts that made them work so well together. They all brought out the best in each other. Even though they are all different, it was those same differences that proved a force to be reckoned with in battle and Sledge was beginning to realize it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **It seems Chase and Riley are now on the same page! They are now coming to understand each other. Do you agree with what Tess said about differences bringing out the best in people? Also, Tess's personality is starting to show through more and more.  
Also, the next chapter will also be an original chapter that I have been working on for some time and now I'm really excited for you guys to read it.  
Next Chapter: Diva in Distress: When an international pop-star: Piper Starr (who bears a striking resemblance to Tess) comes to Amber Beach, she talks Tess into switching places with her to see what life as a normal girl is like. But soon trouble strikes when two of Sledge's latest monsters kidnap both Piper and Tess. Now Tess must find a way to save herself and Piper without exposing her secret.  
** **Also as you guys know Power Rangers Dino Charge won't come back until August, so I'll probably be posting up original chapters here and there. If you guys have any ideas for those as well, please lemme know in a PM or your review. They don't have to center around Tess, they can focus on the other rangers as well.  
** **Again, any feedback or criticism is welcome!  
Please Read&Review!**


	10. Diva in Distress

**Author's Note:** **I bring you guys another original chapter that I have been developing some time. I was originally going to post this for chapter 7 but I just didn't like how it was developing, so I decided just to spend a little bit more time working on it and then just post it later on. Now that I'm done editing it, I love how it turned out.  
** **Anyways, here is chapter 9! Here a popular pop star comes to Amber Beach who shares a strong resemblance to Tess, but soon trouble comes when two of Sledge's of monsters kidnap both of them. Enjoy!  
** **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **Chapter 9: Diva in Distress**

In the deep bowels of space, Sledge was walking his cell blocks, trying to figure out which monster to send to steal the energems from the rangers. It was clear that Sledge was getting frustrated that the rangers continuously kept foiling his plans. "I need those energems!" Sledge roared. "Which one of you could do that for me?!"

"Sledgums, can you take a break from getting those silly energems to help me plan the wedding?" Poisandra pleaded to her fiancée.

"Silly? Those energems will help me rule the universe!" Sledge roared.

"Fine! Let's go Curio! We have a wedding to plan!" Poisandra said as she and her best friend Curio left the cellblocks.

"Thank goodness! Fury!" Sledge yelled as Fury came to his side and said "Master Sledge, I have the perfect aliens to conquer those rangers. Double Trouble!"

Double Trouble are a pair of alien brothers that are identical to each other. Double and Trouble were fairly large looking aliens that had dark teal skin and were covered in black and white armor. The only thing distinguishing Double from Trouble, is that Double had a half white mask on the left side of his face and Trouble had the half mask on the right side of his face. "We are at your service, Master Sledge" Double Trouble said in unison.

"Can you do what those other mangy monsters have failed to do?! Can you two destroy those pesky rangers?!"

"They can do twice the work that all those other cell rats can't!" Fury roared.

"You can count on us Master Sledge!" They said in unison.

"Then get me those energems!" Sledge instructed them.

"Yes Master Sledge!" Double Trouble said in unison as they headed to Earth to do Sledge's bidding. The rangers were going to be in for a challenge. If they thought one of Sledge's monsters were a challenge, they were in for a battle.

 **...**

Back on Earth, it was another day in Amber Beach and Tess was riding her bike, trying to get to work on time. Tess's 9:30 class ran an extra 30 minutes, and now she was pressed for time to get to the museum. "Kendall is going to kill me. I am so gonna be late!" Tess stressed as she rode as fast as she possibly could. As Tess rode, she noticed one of the street lights counting down. Tess quickly peddled, hoping to beat the light. As Tess rode, she noticed a limousine coming her way. Tess quickly pulled up and jumped over the car before riding away. As she jumped over the limo, her wheels skidded across the hood.

"Sorry!" Tess yelled before riding away. Unknown to Tess, she just jumped the hood of the limo of one of the most popular superstars in the world to date.

"What was that?!" the young woman inside the limo screeched, as she looked up from her iPhone.

"It was just some reckless kid. But Piper, you need to focus right now" the man with her said. The young woman inside was none other than Piper Starr. Piper was one of the most popular young musicians in the world today, capturing the world with her fun, dance music that was simply infectious. But despite the glitz and glamour, Piper is still a 17 year old girl.

"I'm still trying to understand why you booked me to sing to here" Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"This town is one of our stops on our nationwide tour, and we really need to capture them and get your name out there" Piper's manager: Justin Jones instructed her. Piper has been with Justin ever since she was 13 years old and he always knows the direction she should go. Justin was the one who helped Piper breakout into the entertainment industry. But Justin is so business-minded that sometimes he forgets to let Piper really enjoy life.

"Then after, can we please do something fun? Like go to the amusement park or something?" Piper pleaded.

"Maybe, but you need to focus on this gig right now Piper" Justin reminded her.

Piper took off her sunglasses and said dismally "Alright..." When Piper took off her sunglasses, she looked like a person we were all familiar with. Piper's long brown hair, hazel eyes, and her all around appearance was eerily familiar with Tess. Piper was almost like a carbon copy of Tess and it was interesting that fate intertwined their paths to cross.

 **...**

Tess managed to get to the museum in time for her shift. When Tess got back to the museum, she chained her bike up and headed inside. As Tess walked inside of the museum, she was surprised to see there wasn't a lot of people today. The museum usually had a lot of tours going on a daily basis, so it was strange to see that it was practically empty today.

Tess walked into the cafe to see that there were only a few customers today. While Shelby was bussing tables, the guys were huddled around a radio, listening to a pretty catchy song. "Hey guys!" Tess greeted the team, as she put on her apron and work hat.

"Hey" the guys said, not even looking at her as they remained huddled by the radio.

"Hey, you made it just in time" Shelby smiled, walking up to Tess.

"Yep, and two questions: Why is the museum practically empty today? And what's up with them?" Tess asked Shelby.

"Everyone is lining up at the mall, ready to get an autograph from Piper Starr. She's performing in town today. She's doing an autograph session at the mall and then a concert later today."

"Piper Starr?" Tess asked, not really knowing who she is. Tess was really bad at keeping up to date on all the big stuff in popular culture. Coming from a small country town, she was always the last to learn about all the latest things. "I think I've heard of her. She's really big right now. Everyone at my school is always talking about her, but I've never really listened to her music. Is that why it's practically empty today?" Shelby nodded her head in response.

"So, what's up with them?"

"Piper Starr is doing an on-air radio interview right now. That's why they're practically glued to the radio" Shelby explained, staring a hole right through the guys.

"How long have they been glued to the radio?"

"Way before you got here."

"I don't understand. If you guys wanna go see her, why don't you guys just go to the mall?" Tess asked the guys.

"Because, Kendall won't let us take the day off" Riley explained.

"You know, I don't really see the hype behind Piper Starr. I mean she's alright, I don't think she's great" Shelby said as the guys looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy? She's is amazing!" Chase gushed.

"Yeah, she so pretty" Koda uttered.

"How would you guys know? You guys don't even know what she looks like" Shelby shot back.

"How is that possible? She's doing an autograph signing and then a concert tonight" Tess asked confused.

"She always has sunglasses on when she has appearances or concerts or is anywhere out in public, so no one really knows what she looks like. It's her signature" Tyler explained.

"Ahhh, that makes sense... I guess" Tess said, not looking to cause a fight. It was very clear that the guys really liked Piper Starr and the last thing she wanted to do was cause a fight.

"Do you listen to Piper Starr?" Tyler asked Tess.

"I mean, I've heard of her. I don't hate her music, but I'm not crazy about her either" Tess said, trying to choose her words carefully. It was clear that the guys were pretty crazy about Piper Starr and the last thing she wanted was to cause a fight. The guys looked at her like she was insane. "Well, I'm going to get to work" Tess said clapping her hands and got to work.

 **...**

After her on-air radio interview, Justin allowed Piper to have a little break before her autograph signing at the mall. After much contemplating, Piper decided to check out the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. The dinosaur museum was very famous all over the world for their large collection of dinosaur fossils. "Out of all the things you wanted to do on your break, you choose to visit a dinosaur museum?"

"Yeah, I mean I think dinosaurs are cool!" Piper said as she and her manager headed inside. As Piper looked at all the dinosaur displays, they looked like they are so much larger than life. Although Piper didn't know too much about dinosaurs, she was open to learning about them. As they walked throughout the museum, Piper noticed a small cafe inside. "Hey Justin, can we get a little something to eat?"

Justin looked at his watch and said "Maybe a quick bite wouldn't hurt."

Piper smiled as they went inside the Dino Bite Cafe. Justin took a seat as Piper went up to the counter and looked at the menu, trying to decide what to order. As she looked on, Chase, Riley, Shelby and Tyler were in the kitchen and were simply starstruck. "Guys, it's Piper Starr!" Chase whispered as they were simply in awe as a superstar was in their presence.

While they were starstruck, Tess was busy sweeping but she didn't notice Piper because she had her earbuds in. As Tess swept behind Piper, Koda came out from the loading dock, carrying a large amount of archeological supplies. Koda wasn't looking where was he going, and he accidentally knocked Tess right into Piper, knocking them both over. "Tess!" Shelby yelled as the team went to go check on their friend.

"I so sorry Tess!" Koda apologized.

"It's fine! I am so sorry about that! I should've been looking where I was going" Tess apologized to the person she knocked over.

"It's fine, no harm done" she smiled as Justin came up to her and asked "Piper, are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said.

The team helped Tess up as Justin helped up Piper and they were simply in awe at what they saw. When Tess knocked Piper over, her sunglasses came right off her face. This was the first time that Piper's face was revealed in public. Everyone was surprised that Piper and Tess shared a striking resemblance to one another. Tess and Piper were like carbon copies of each other. "You have my face..." Piper said in complete awe.

"It's like looking in a mirror" Tess said, trying to look closely at Piper, hoping her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, and it wasn't.

 **...**

After the little revelation, Piper left with her manager to set up at the mall for her autograph signing. "I still can't believe that you look like Piper Starr!" Tyler exclaimed as Tess came back into the kitchen with a tray full of dishes.

"It's crazy, but I don't think it's a big deal" Tess said, not as starstruck as her friends.

"Well a lot of studies do say for every person that's born, there is an identical person that is born out there" Riley said to the team.

"Yeah, you would know that" Shelby joked as everyone chuckled. "It is kinda cool, you have to admit that."

"It is, but I mean I'm never gonna see her again. I mean, she's a huge pop star and I'm just a normal girl" Tess said.

"Who's also a power ranger" Chase said, placing his arm around Tess. Tess removed Chase's arm and joked "Not exactly something I'd want to advertise to the world. I'm gonna take my break right now."

As Tess was about to leave, Shelby walked up to her and said "Just remember to be back for the rest of your shift. Kendall said she has a lead on another energem. She wants us to check it out later."

"Got it" Tess said as she left the cafe to go take her break. Tess walked out of the museum and as she unchained her bike, she heard someone yell "Tess!"

She turned around to see a familiar face running up to her. She went up right to Tess, removed her sunglasses and said "It's me Piper."

"Piper? What are you still doing here? I thought you left for the mall for your autograph signing?"

"I talked my manager into letting me have a little more time off before my appearance at the mall. Are you free right now?"

"I have a 30 minute break right now, why?"

"You wanna hang out?" Piper asked as Tess looked on surprised. Tess was a little taken aback. All she could ask herself is why would an international pop sensation want to hang out with a normal girl like her? But what was Tess to pass up to an opportunity to hang out with a girl as cool as Piper.

 **...**

"I still can't believe that I met someone who looks exactly like me" Piper gushed as she and Tess were at a small little cafe in Amber Beach. As the waiter delivered the girls a box of macaroons and their coffees.

"Well, my friend Riley did say for every person that's born, there's someone out there who looks exactly like them" Tess said with a chuckle as she drank her coffee.

"What's it like? You know, having friends?" Piper asked with a somberly as she stared at her coffee.

"Honestly, it's nice. When I came to Amber Beach from my hometown, I didn't know anyone. I was terrified about going through all this alone. But then I met Shelby and Tyler and Riley and Chase and Koda. They really helped ease me into life in the city. They are amazing people and they're like my new family now. I don't know what I'd do without them" Tess said affectionately. Tess loved her friends. Tess never would have thought she would find friends as great as her team.

"It must be nice having real friends" Piper said, sensing the genuine bond Tess had to her friends.

"I'm pretty sure you have real friends too. I mean, you're Piper Starr! Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"That's just it. I'm Piper Starr, everyone wants to be my friend but not for the right reasons and sometimes it's hard to tell when people really want to be my friend" Piper confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm Piper Starr, people wanna be friend but not because they _really_ want to be my friend. They're only friends with me for the label or the perks. A lot of people would die to say Piper Starr was their friend" Piper explained to Tess. Since Piper was a well-known pop star, she has met a lot of people throughout her career but unfortunately, she hasn't met anyone who is genuinely interested in being her friend. Piper has met so many people who were only interested in being her friend for the perks or for her stuff. All Piper really wants to find one person who is truly interested in getting to know the real her.

"That's pretty mean for people to do that. If people got to know the real person behind the sunglasses, I'm pretty they'd love you right away" Tess said with a smile. "But you have to admit, you have a pretty cool life. I mean, what I would give to travel all over the world and sing for millions of fans."

"I mean it's cool sometimes, but what I would give to have your life. I mean I would love to have a real home, go to school and work like a real kid and have real friends. I never stay in the same place for too long and sometimes it gets hard" Piper confessed.

"I really wish I could help..." Tess said genuinely.

Piper looked at Tess for a second and then an idea popped into her head. A mischievous smirk appeared on Piper's face and Tess noticed this, "What?"

"I have the best idea! Why don't we switch places?"

"What do you mean switch places?" Tess asked confused.

"I mean, you pretend to be me and I pretend to be you" Piper suggested.

Tess's eyes widened at the idea of Piper being her. If Piper was in Tess's place, she would discover all of the Rangers secrets and worst of all, Piper would be put into a lot of danger. There was no telling what Sledge had up his sleeve. Also, Tess had to be back at the command center to help the rest of the team follow a lead on a new energem discovery. "I... I don't know about this" Tess said reluctantly.

"Come on! It'll be fun and you said you wanted to see what it's like being a superstar and I want to know what it's like being a normal girl" Piper pleaded. Piper has been in the spotlight ever since she was a young, that she missed out on life as a normal girl.

"But we can't stay in each other's places all day. I mean, I have a _really_ important dig to get to after my shift and I can't miss it. Plus, I can't sing to save my life" Tess said, emphasizing the importance of her team's dig.

"Okay we switch places for a few hours. You be me for my autograph session at the mall and I'll be you for remainder of your shift and then we'll switch back. You'll make it to your dig and I'll make it to my concert. Come on, Tess! My whole life I've wanted to know what it's like to be a normal girl, even if it is just for one day" Piper pleaded.

It was clear that Piper wasn't going to give up. As Tess thought about it, if she and Piper switched back right after her shift and the autograph session, she wouldn't discover any of the ranger's secrets. Reluctantly, Tess said "Well, okay. But we need to switch back right away."

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" Piper said as she grabbed Tess's hand, "Come on!" and they ran to the bathroom.

As they changed clothes, Piper informed Tess "Okay, so my manager's name is Justin Jones and if they ask you anything about my music just improvise. Just pretend you know what your talking about."

"Okay, I'll try. My friends are name Tyler, Shelby, Chase, Koda, and Riley. My boss's name is Kendall Morgan, she can be a little uptight but don't take it too personally" Tess informed Piper of her team.

After switching clothes, Piper and Tess walked out, they were amazed at how much of the other they looked. Tess and Piper were truly carbon copies of each other.

Piper's style was definitely very glamorous as Tess was wearing Piper's white chiffon button up top with a black leather eyelet peter pan collar tucked into some black skinny jeans, a navy blue blazer, and a pair polished red wine Mary Jane platform heels. Piper's accessories were pretty glamorous as well as Tess wore a big black statement necklace under her collar with her yellow energem tucked inside of her blouse, stacked gold bracelets and some pretty bold statement rings. This is the complete opposite of Tess's everyday style. Tess's style was definitely more laid back and effortless, but still pretty girly. Piper was wearing Tess's bright yellow racerback chiffon romper with her denim button down shirt over it, and a pair of black low-cut converse. Tess's accessories were pretty simple with a black ornate pendant on a long gold chain, Tess's watch and her yellow bow.

"Your outfit is so cute!" Piper said as she twirled in Tess's outfit. "It feels so nice to get out of those uncomfortable heels."

"Well, this is definitely a change to what I normally wear" Tess chuckled, looking down at Piper's outfit. "Are you sure people will buy this?"

"Positive! As long as we stay to true to who the other is, nothing can go wrong" Piper said putting her sunglasses on Tess's face. Piper was confident that they would got caught, but Tess wasn't so sure if this was go idea.

"Okay, remember we switch back in two hours. Not longer, not any less" Tess reminded Piper.

"Got it!" Piper smiled. "And Tess, thank you."

"That's what friends do" Tess smiled as they headed out of the bathroom. "Now come on, my shift starts in 15 minutes."

While Piper was headed back to the museum, an ominous cackle could be heard from the distance. This was definitely going to be a very interesting experience for both of them.

 **...**

Piper (as Tess) headed back to the Dino Bite Cafe, ready to be a normal girl even if it was for a little while. As Piper waked inside, she was a little anxious and nervous. She doesn't want to give anything away and the last thing she wanted to do was get Tess in trouble for helping her. As she walked inside the cafe, she greeted everyone "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Tess, you mind getting that table over there?" Shelby asked Piper.

"Sure" Piper took a quick pause before saying "Shelby?" not really sounding too sure. Piper needed to think on her feet.

"Yeah..." Shelby said, giving 'Tess' a strange look.

Piper went up to the table and said "My name is Tess and I'll be your server today, what can I get you on this beautiful day?" Piper jotted down their order before saying with a bright smile "Okay, your order will be out shortly."

Piper went into the kitchen to pass the order off to Riley, who was manning the grill. "So Tess, are you ready for the dig later? Kendall said she got a great lead" Riley said to 'Tess'.

"Yeah, I am so ready for the dig. We are going to find a lot of... stuff. Dinosaur stuff" Piper said, not really knowing what to say.

Riley looked at her, pretty confused as Piper said "I'm going to go clear off some table" before quickly scurrying off. Piper needed to be careful about what she was saying. The last the thing she wanted was to give herself away. As Piper cleared off a table, she said to the leaving customers "I hope you guys have an amaze-tastic day!"

As Piper left to drop some dirty dishes off in the kitchen, Chase was clearing the table next to and was simply looking at her with a suspicious look. When Chase was finished clearing off the table, he walked into the kitchen and he asked Shelby, who was prepping orders "Hey, do you think there's something a little off with Tess today?"

"Well I mean, she's a little... weird, but she's always a little weird."

"No, this is different. Like, she's not herself..." Chase said, as Shelby shrugged her shoulders and finished prepping some orders.

Chase had gotten very close to all his teammates, especially Tess. Chase has gotten to know the real Tess and all her quirks. Chase noticed that Tess wasn't so sure of herself, and normally she was so confident. Also, she said things that she wouldn't normally say. Although Tess is very bubbly and outgoing, she would never say 'amaze-tastic'. Although that girl looked a lot like Tess, that wasn't her. Chase knew the real Tess and he had come to really appreciate all the little things that made her special.

Meanwhile back at the mall, Tess (as Piper) was with Justin, ready to sign some autographs for some of Piper's fans. As Tess sat down at the table, Justin said to her "Okay Piper, the fans are lining up by the boat loads. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm so ready... Justin" Tess said reluctantly as the first fan came up to 'Piper'.

Tess smiled a million dollar smile and said "Hi, what's your name?" as a young girl walked up to the table. "Annie" she said with a sweet voice.

"Well, Annie it is so nice to meet you" Tess said as she signed the young girl's autograph book. Before the autograph signing, Tess looked on the internet to see how to do Piper's signature. The last thing, Tess wanted to do was give anything away.

"Piper, what's your favorite song off your new album?" the young girl asked.

Tess's eyes widened as she stuttered trying to figure out what to say. Tess didn't really follow Piper's music, so she didn't really know what to say. Tess had to think on her feet, "Uhhh, how could I choose? They are all so amazing! And it's fans like you, that make all of this worthwhile."

The young girl smiled through her tears and said "Thank you so much, Piper!"

As the young girl left, Justin looked at 'Piper' and said "Whoa Piper, you are a natural with people."

"Why, thanks" Tess smiled as she had to get through this autograph signing before getting back to her life.

 **...**

Back at the Dino Bite cafe, Piper was busy washing dishes as her phone started pinging. It was an alert, reminding her it was time to switch back with Tess. Although Piper enjoyed the freedom of being able to be in a place and not have fans mob her, in the end this wasn't her life. As Piper finished the last of the dishes, Chase came up to her. "Hey beautiful, how about we cut to the _chase_ and get out of here" as he wrapped an arm around Piper. This was the first pickup line that Chase used on Tess the first time he met her. Chase had something up his sleeve.

Piper smiled and said "Sounds fun."

When Piper said that, Chase looked at her, suspiciously. When she said that, Chases's suspicions were confirmed. Chase removed his arm and said "Okay, who are you and where's Tess?"

Piper's eyes widened and panicked "Huh? What are you talking about? I am Tess."

"No, your not. The real Tess wouldn't fall for any of my _brilliant_ pickup lines and every time I put my arm around her shoulder, her first instinct is to move it off. Plus she would never say the word 'amaze-tastic" Chase smirked at Piper. "You may have got everyone fooled, but not me. Lemme guess, Piper Starr?"

Piper nodded her head and said "This was all my idea. I really wanted to see what it was like to be a normal girl and Tess wanted see what it was like being a superstar. We honestly didn't think we were doing anything wrong."

Chase let out a big sigh. Chase couldn't decide whether to be upset at Tess for putting their secret at risk or be happy that she wanted to help a friend. But no matter what Tess's intentions were, she did put the ranger's secret at risk for switching places with Piper. "So, when are you switching back with Tess?"

"I'm heading out to the mall right now. I promised her that we would switch back in time for your guy's dig and my concert. She was against us switching places for the whole day" Piper revealed to Chase.

"You want me to take you?" Chase offered.

"It's okay, I'll take Tess's bike" Piper smiled. "Look, don't be mad at Tess. I talked her into doing this and she was just being a friend. The last thing I wanted to do was get her into trouble."

Chase smiled at what Piper said. It was Tess's pure heart that made him really like her. Tess gave a lot of herself to people and he really liked that. "I know..." was all Chase could say.

Piper nodded her head as she ran out of the Dino Bite Cafe to go meet with Tess. As Piper left, Tyler asked Chase "Where's Tess going?"

"To go meet a friend" Chase said, deciding not to blow Piper's cover.

As Tess walked out of the Dino Bite Cafe, a sinister cackle started to sound off. Terrified, Piper looked around to see where it was coming from. Out of nowhere, Double appeared in front of you. Piper's eyes widened as she asked "What are you?"

"I am Double and I'm here to get what rightfully belongs to my Master! Now give me your energem, yellow ranger!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Piper panicked.

"Playing dumb are we? Let's see how dumb you'll play after this!" Double roared, shooting a laser at Piper. Piper tried to outrun it, but it caught her, transporting her to a secret hideout. While Piper was being transported, Tess's bag fell to the floor as Double cackled manically.

Meanwhile, Tess was at the mall finishing up Piper's autograph session. Once Tess got the last fan, Justin said "Okay Piper, we have to get to the venue right now for sound check."

Tess looked at her watch and said "Umm yeah, I just need to do something outside really quick."

Justin looked at his watch, checking how much time they had. "Okay, but hurry."

"Thanks, Justin" Tess said as she quickly ran out to switch back with Piper. Tess walked out, looked around and asked "Piper, where are you?"

As Tess stood there, a sinister cackle started to sound off. Tess turned around and saw another one of Sledge's monsters in front of her. Tess got into a fighting stance as he cackled "Yellow ranger! Are you gonna give me that energem or will I have to destroy you first?"

"Who are you?" Tess asked, not backing down.

"I am Trouble! And now you're going to get into some _trouble_!"

Tess snarked "Clever, but destroy me? I'd like to see you try" as she charged at Trouble. Tess swung at Trouble with Piper's purse before hitting an aerial cartwheel into some jabs and a strong front kick. Tess was probably one of the few people that can take down a monster while wearing high heels.

"Just give up ranger!" Trouble roared as he swung at Tess.

Tess did a backflip into a low sweep kick as she joked "Give up isn't exactly in my vocabulary."

Trouble roared before sitting Tess with a strong jab, knocking her off her Tess was about to get to her feet, Trouble roared "No you don't!" before blasting her with his laser, transporting her to another location.

After being transported, Tess found herself in a large cage inside an empty warehouse. "Where am I?" Tess looked around as she heard a voice say "Tess?"

Tess turned around to see Piper with her, "Piper?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was going to meet you and this weird monster came out of nowhere" Piper exclaimed. This has Sledge written all over it.

This is what Tess was worried about. The last thing Tess wanted to do was put Piper in any danger but it was clear that Sledge didn't care who he had to hurt to get the energems. Tess had to think quick on her feet. She got her Dino com out of Piper's purse and tried to get a hold of someone "Kendall? Kendall? Shelby? Anyone?" but she couldn't.

Tess let out a sigh as she heard voices come their way. "I'm telling you I caught the yellow ranger!"

"No! _I_ caught the yellow ranger!" the other voice argued. Tess went over to Piper as Double and Trouble appeared in front of them.

"There's two of them?!" Double and Trouble roared as Piper and Tess stood there, not sure what to do. All Tess could do was hope that her friends would notice she was missing.

 **...**

While this all transpired, the rest of the rangers were in the command center waiting for Tess to arrive so they can go follow that lead on the energem, but she never came. "Okay, where is Tess?" Kendall asked worried. Tess was never late, and this worried her.

"I don't know, she just ran out earlier" Tyler said.

Chase let out an uneasy sigh. The last time he saw Piper when she was leaving to go meet with Tess, now she's missing. This simply couldn't be a coincidence. He had a feeling that something bad had happened, but the last thing he wanted to do was get Tess in trouble with Kendall for helping a friend.

"Alright guys, I'm worried. What if something happened to her?" Shelby suggested to the team and as if right on cue, the alarm started going off. The team went to the projector as Kendall informed them "Alien DNA by the pier and Tess is there too."

The team exchanged looks as Tyler said, "Let's go check it out!" as they quickly ran out to the pier to help their teammate.

 **...**

"Tess, I'm scared, what are we going to do?" Piper panicked as she and Tess sat inside the cage.

"I'm not sure" Tess said, unsure of what to do. Tess's first instinct is to morph but she couldn't because Piper was with her.

"Tess, we have to call the police!" Piper panicked.

"Piper, look my friends will be here any second to help us, I know they will" Tess reassured Piper.

"Tess, what can your friends do?! Did you not see that monster?!" Piper panicked. "Tess what does that monster want? And what is really going on here?" Piper asked, wanting to learn the truth.

"Piper, I really want to tell you what's going on, I do but I can't. This is just something I can't pull you into. I can't risk putting you in anymore danger then we're already in. You're just going to have to trust that I'll get us out this because that's what friends do. I promise you I will get you to your concert" Tess assured Piper.

Piper nodded her head in understanding. Although she was skeptical, Piper knew that Tess was her only hope of escaping and all she really could do was trust her. "But I can get us out of here" Tess said as she got a bobby pin out of her hair and started picking the lock on the cage.

"You know how to do that?" Piper asked surprised.

"Believe me, it's not as hard as you think" Tess smirked as she got the cage open. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

As they were about to run, they heard someone roar "You're not going anywhere!" The girls noticed Double and Trouble in front of them, and they did not look happy when they noticed the girls got out of the cage.

Tess was ready to fight, as Piper stood behind her. "Bring it on!"

"Let's rumble" Double and Trouble exclaimed in unison as Tess pushed Piper out of the way. Tess charged towards Double and Trouble, ready to fight.

Tess ducked under Trouble's fist, as she did a strong windmill kick at Double. As they began to gang up on her, Tess did a back handspring to evade them, before hitting them both with a strong roundhouse kick. Tess then did an aerial cartwheel into a high kick at Double before hitting Trouble with a strong jab. Piper was simply amazed at how strong and fearless Tess was. Tess took everything Double and Trouble dished out and more. Tess tried her hardest to fight the two monsters off, but they simply overpowered them. Tess did a backflip and as she was about to strike Trouble with a jab, one kick from Double sent her flying.

"There's no escape now!" Double and Trouble exclaimed in unison as they stalked Tess. While Tess struggled to get up, Piper yelled "Tess!" as she went to her side.

Out of nowhere, blast came from behind, delivering effective blows to both monsters. Tess looked up to see none other than her friends coming her way. Tess smiled and said "Guys!"

"Tess are you alright?" Shelby asked.

"I'm better now that you guys are here" Tess smiled as she and Piper stood up.

"Piper Starr? What are you doing here?" Riley asked, confused.

"Also, why you wear Tess's clothes?" Koda added on.

"Long story..." Piper breathed out.

Loud roars came from behind them. They all turned around to see Double and Trouble walking towards them. "Rahhh! Rangers, we meet at last!" Double cackled.

"There's _two_ of them?!" Shelby asked with her eyes widened.

"Piper get out of here now" Tess advised Piper as she made a beeline for the exit.

Tess walked out in front, facing Double Trouble and said "Now you guys will get to see our real strength. You still think you can still destroy us?"

"We know we can!" Trouble roared.

"Vivix rise!" Double called as an army of Vivixappeared.

"It's morphin' time! Dino Charger!" Tess yelled.

"READY!" the rangers yelled.

"Energize! Unleash the Power!" the team exclaimed in unison.

"Power rangers..." Tyler started.

"DINO CHARGE!" the whole team said in unison. While the whole thing transpired, Piper saw the whole thing unfold before her very eyes. Piper's new friend Tess was a Power Ranger.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers charged into battle.

"No stand chance against me!" Koda exclaimed as he tossed those Vivix around like nothing.

"Let's see how you can handle some girl power!" Shelby exclaimed as she did a back handspring into some pretty powerful kicks. Shelby charged up her Dino Blaster and yelled "Dino Blaster!" as she shot at the remaining foot soldiers, taking them all down.

"Let's see how strong you rangers are!" Trouble roared as Tyler and Riley took brought the heat.

"Stronger than you!" Riley exclaimed as he slashed Trouble with his Dino Saber.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Tyler exclaimed. "Riley!"

"Do it, Tyler!" Riley said as he got down. Tyler jumped off of Riley's back as he charged up his Dino Blaster, "Dino Blaster, final strike!"

"You rangers are no match for me!" Double yelled as he faced off against Tess and Chase.

"You've got it all mixed up mate!" Chase exclaimed as he bent over while Tess rolled off his back and blasted Double with her Dino Blaster before hitting him with a jumping front kick, giving Chase the opening to show Tess how great his shot it. After hitting Double, he hit him with a strong jab to the chest before him and Tess hit Double together with a double front kick. When they fought together, it was like Chase and Tess were one person. Their moves were perfectly in sync with each other's. After a strong kick from Tess, she exclaimed "Chase! Let's finish him off!" as she threw him one of her Dino Chargers.

"Nice!" Chase said, catching her Hypa charger. "Let's do this together!" Chase exclaimed giving Tess one of his Dino Chargers.

Tess took Chase's Para charger and looked at him, "Together."

They loaded up their Dino Blasters, and exclaimed in unison "Dino charger, ready!"

 _ **Para Charger, engage!  
**_ ** _Hypa Charger, engage!_**

"Energize!" They said in unison as they turned the barrels, as Tyler yelled "Get 'em guys!"

"Dino morpher blast, final strike!" They exclaimed in unison as he blasted Double, together. The combined blasts were powerful enough to take out Double permanently. Tess always knew that her and Chase made a great team.

"Double the pain!" Double cried out, as he finally fell. With Double down, the rangers stood tall but still had one more challenge to face.

"Nice!" Shelby exclaimed as the rangers regrouped.

"The fight's not over yet" Tess said as they turned to see Trouble on the ground where his brother perished.

"You destroyed my brother! Now I will destroy you!" Trouble exclaimed.

Meanwhile back on the spacecraft, Sledge watched the hold thing unfold. In frustration, Sledge threw his tablet across the ship. "Those useless monsters! Fire the Magna Beam!"

The foot soldier complied as he pressed the button, sending a large beam down to Earth, increasing Trouble in size and power. The beam not only made Trouble grow but also gave him the power of his fallen brother. "Are you ready for _trouble_?!" Trouble exclaimed as he stood over the rangers.

The rangers regrouped as Riley said "He looks tough! It's time to bring the heat!"

Riley was about to bring out his Dino Charger but Tess stopped him, "No guys, he's mine" Tess walked forward and exclaimed "Dino charger, ready! Summon Hypa zord!"

 _ **Hypa charger, engage!**_

From the sands of the deserts, Tess's zord emerged and came to take the fight to Trouble. Tess's Hypa zord fired lasers at Trouble, stunning him. "Take that, you rusty tin can!" Trouble yelled as he hit Tess's zord as it quickly evading it, standing next to Tyler and Chase's zords.

"He's too strong!" Tess exclaimed.

"Tess, we thought you could use a little back up" Chase said as he and Tyler summoned their zords.

"Tess, if we combine your Hypa zord to the Dino Charge megazord, Trouble doesn't stand a chance" Tyler suggested.

"You really think it will work?" Tess asked skeptically.

"We're stronger together, let's do this" Chase said, placing his hand on Tess's shoulder.

Tess looked at her friends and she realized Chase was right. When Tess was with her friends, it was like anything was possible. The rest of the team made Tess a stronger person. Tess smiled and said "Let's bring this creep down."

"Dino Charge Megazord, Para-Hypa formation!" Tyler, Chase, and Tess exclaimed in unison.

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ ** _Dino Charge Megazord, Para-Hypa formation!_**

"This is for Piper!" Tess exclaimed as placed her Dino Blaster inside her chamber.

"Time to get wild!" Tyler, Chase, and Tess exclaimed in unison.

Trouble quickly fired at the megazord, but they swiftly dodged it as they quickly fired back. The rangers weren't going down without a fight.

"Let's finish him off!" Tess exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed.

"Let's do this!" Chase exclaimed as they prepped to finish Trouble off for good.

"Bladed Para slash!" Tyler, Chase, and Tess exclaimed in unison. "Let's finish this joker!"

"Hypa zord, dynamic strike!" Tyler, Chase, and Tess exclaimed in unison, finishing Trouble off for good.

"The only one in _trouble_ is me!" Trouble exclaimed as he fell, just like his brother.

"Monster extinct" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers stood tall.

 **...**

After the fight, the rangers ran outside to see Piper still outside waiting for them. Tess quickly enveloped Piper in a hug and asked her "Are you okay? I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that."

"It's okay, I'm okay" Piper said hugging Tess back. "Plus, you saved me. You're like a real superhero."

"I still can't believe you switched places with Piper Starr" Riley said in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't know what we were thinking" Tess chuckled out. Tess smiled that she had that affect on Piper. The last thing Tess wanted to do was to put Piper in any danger. But as they all hung out together, Tess's eyes widened, "Your concert!"

Piper's eyes widened in the exact same way, remembering her concert in at the Amber Beach Outdoor Stadium. Piper looked at her phone and saw she only had 30 minutes before she had to go on. "I only have 30 minutes to get to the stadium before I go on. I'm not going to make it. All the fans will be so disappointed." Piper cared about all her fans and the last thing she wanted to do was to let them down.

"Yes, you will" Tess smiled, taking her hand. "Tyler, did you guys bring the jeep?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, Piper, we'll get you to your concert" Tyler smiled as they quickly ran to the jeep. They all jumped inside as Tyler punched it to get Piper to her concert in time. Tyler simply drove like a crazy person through the streets. After dashing through the streets, the rangers and Piper finally made it to the Amber Beach Outdoor Stadium. The stadium was filled to the brim with fans, excited to see Piper perform.

The rangers and Piper ran through the line as Piper went up to the bouncer letting fans in and saw that Piper's manager was with him. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Piper! Why are you late?! It doesn't matter, you need to get to wardrobe now! You go on in 10 minutes" Justin exclaimed.

"Okay, also, these are my friends and I want you to get them in" Piper smiled at Tyler, Riley, Koda, Chase, Shelby and Tess.

"Okay! Okay!" Justin said as he pushed them inside so he can get Piper on stage, as the fans in line simply groaned.

While Piper was in wardrobe, the rangers were in the front row, ready to see Piper perform. "I cannot believe we're here!" Shelby exclaimed as she and Tess jumped up and down in excitement. This is the first time Tess has been to a concert and she didn't know what to expect.

"Are you fans ready?!" The Emcee hyped up as everyone cheered. "Now, help me welcome... Piper Starr!"

The fans went crazy as Piper came out, dressed and ready to go. Piper looked simply stunning. Her hair was perfectly curled with cornrow braids on one side of her face. Her make up was gorgeous with hints of silver as she had flash tattoos accenting both of her arms and a set of black bangles on both arms. She was wearing a yellow flowy crop top with a plunge neckline and long bell sleeves, a short black/white tribal print body con skirt, a long black fringe vest, some tall black platform sandals, and a tattoo choker around her neck along with some dainty layered necklaces. Piper had her sunglasses on her face, given they were her signature every time she performed.

Piper stood on stage and said into the microphone, "Amber Beach, how are y'all doing tonight?!" As the rangers as well as the thousands of Piper's fans cheered their hearts out.

"Before I start, I wanna give a massive shoutout to a new friend I made today..." Piper smiled at Tess. The rangers smiled at Tess as Piper continued, "She's probably one of the coolest people I've ever met and she helped me realize that if I give people a chance to see the real me, they would be surprised. So tonight..."

Piper took off her sunglasses, revealing her appearance in public to all her fans for the very first time in her career. The fans gasped in awe at seeing Piper's face as Tess smiled that Piper was becoming more comfortable with who she is. "You guy's look amazing! So are you guys ready for some _black magic_?"

The fans roared as Piper was ready to perform one of the newest songs off her album, _Black Magic_. _Black Magic_ is definitely a very fun and upbeat song and can get people dancing in a second. _Black Magic_ was arguably one of the most popular and well received songs on her album. Once Piper started singing, she started dancing on stage and singing her heart out as the rangers had fun. Piper looked very comfortable dancing and singing on stage. Without her sunglasses on, Piper had this certain skip in her step and looked even more happier. Piper was so happy to see all of her fans and for her fans to see the real her.

Tess had gotten Piper to see how truly special she is. Not only had Tess become like a superhero to her, but became the pop star's first real friend.

 **...**

After defeating a pair of Sledge's monsters and a successful concert performance by Piper, back at the museum, Tess was on mop duty after Kendall found out about her 'little switch' with the international pop sensation. Kendall was disappointed in Tess for putting the ranger's secret at risk so now Tess was working extra hours at the cafe until she's learned her lesson. As Tess mopped the floor, Chase came up to her and said "Stuck on mop duty?"

"Yep, Kendall said that my switch with Piper was really irresponsible and unethical and that it put the entire team at risk, so now I'm doing extra work as my punishment" Tess explained.

"Tess, what were you thinking? If Piper found out about our secret it would've blown everything" Chase said to Tess.

"I know, but when I was hanging out with her, I felt bad. I mean, yeah she's a big pop star and everything. But all that stuff she has now came with a price. She doesn't know what a normal life is and doesn't really have any real friends. I thought I was doing the right thing. Am I bad person for what I did?"

"Well, I know you're intentions were in the right place and you fought to protect to her. In in my book that makes you one of the best people I know" Chase said with a warm smile on his face.

"Tess, there's someone here to see you" Riley said as Tess looked at the entrance, to see Piper there.

Tess went up and said "Piper, what are you doing here? I thought you left for your next tour stop?"

"We're on the way to airport and I told my driver I needed to make a quick stop" Piper smiled. "The concert was a huge hit."

"I was really surprised when you took off your sunglasses during your concert. So does that mean no more hiding?" Tess asked, a little curious. The sunglasses were Piper's signature so she was little curious why she wasn't wearing them anymore.

"I think it was about time to ditch the sunglasses. I think if I give people a real chance to see the real me, I think they'd like what they see" Piper said optimistically. Tess was starting to rub off on Piper. Piper was now starting to see the best in people and understands that if she gives people a chance, she will find real friends who will want to get to know the real her.

"That's amazing, me and my friends had a great time and you _my friend_ are incredible" Tess complimented.

"Thank you, _my friend_..." Piper emphasizing the word 'friend'.

"Piper, about the what happened..." Tess started, not beating around the bush.

"Oh, about a monster capturing us? Yeah, no apologies are needed, yellow ranger" Piper revealed.

Tess's eyes widened. How could Piper know her secret? Tess saw Piper leave when the rest of the team arrived. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you become a power ranger" Piper revealed. "You said you were a normal girl? Normal girls don't fight monsters as power rangers. You're like a real-life superhero."

"I kinda got thrown into all of this. I really wanted to tell you but I couldn't risk putting you into any trouble..."

"I understand and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Tess sighed in relief as she said "Thanks so much Piper."

"Don't mention it, and by the way I think the guy in the hat has a thing for you" Piper nudged at Tess as they both looked at Chase, who was busy waiting tables.

"Chase? No, he flirts with every pretty girl within a five mile radius, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. We're just friends."

"I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure he flirts with girls because that's the guy that he thinks everyone wants to see, but I can tell you he really cares. The other day when I was pretending to be you, he knew. He knew I wasn't you. I had everyone else fooled but not him, that shows he knows the real you."

Tess looked back at Chase as he flashed her a quick wink. Tess felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "I don't know..."

"Well, I know that with time, your heart will lead you to where you belong" Piper said, taking Tess's hand. As they stood there, they heard a cough behind them. They turned to see, Piper's driver waiting for her. "Piper, we have to go."

"Well, that's my cue. Thank you, Tess."

"For what?"

"For being my first real friend..."

"Don't mention it" Tess smiled as they shared one final hug before Piper left to continue living her dream. Although Piper really wanted to have a normal life, she was grateful for the life she had and Tess helped her realize it.

After Piper left, Tess went back to go back to mopping as Chase came up to her and asked "What's going on with Piper?"

"She's leaving for her next tour stop. You know, behind the sunglasses, and the glitz, and the glamour, she's a really cool girl. I'm really glad we're friends"

"Not as cool as you" Chase said leaning against the counter.

"Thank you" Tess smiled. "Hey Chase, Piper told me something pretty interesting."

"What?"

"She said yesterday, she was playing a really good me but she said that she couldn't fool you. Does that mean that you pay attention to me?" Tess said, batting her eyelashes, getting a response from Chase.

Chase shot up and stuttered, trying to find the right words to say as Tess asked "Does that mean you like me?"

Chase walked backwards and said as his face got flushed "Psshh, Tess! You see, I... What she meant, I..." trying to find the words to say. As Chase walked backwards, he was so flustered he wasn't looking where he was going. "I'm gonna get back to work" Chase said, trying to stray away from the subject and as he turned around, he walked face first into the glass wall.

Tess's cringed as Chase turned around, simply coughed and leaned his hand against the wall, "It's made of glass."

While Tess leaned against the mop, chuckling at what was happening as Chase fixed his hat and walked away, pretty embarrassed and flushed as he went to wait tables. Tess brought out this side of Chase, that even he couldn't believe was there. Chase was normally a suave and smooth guy when he talked to girls, but with Tess it's different.

Shelby came up next to her and asked "When will he ever learn?" having watched everything that happened, as she placed an arm around Tess's shoulder.

"I don't know, it's _kinda_ charming" Tess said with a smile as she watched Chase work. It was very evident that he was trying his hardest to pretend he didn't just walk into a glass wall. But Chase was so caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't watching where he was going and he walked straight into the glass wall again. Tess and Shelby cringed again before Chase looked back at them before jokingly saying while pointing at the wall "This wall, right?"

Chase simply brushed it off as the girls simply laughed. Although Tess's life wasn't necessarily normal, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, I decided to end the chapter on a bit of a funny/happy note. It seems like people outside of the team are starting to take notice of Chase's feelings for Tess. Again, I know it's developing kind of slow but I just wanted it to happen naturally. What do you guys think of Tess's influence on Piper and their developing friendship. Also, do you guys want her to make another appearance in the story?  
Also, the song that Piper sings for her concert is _Black Magic_ by Little Mix. I love that song because it is a very fun song that can get anyone moving.  
** **Anyways, what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole?  
** **Next chapter:** **Let Sleeping Zords Lie: When Sledge's newest monster stings the Ankylo Zord, Shelby must use her advanced dinosaur knowledge to tame the wild beast and demonstrate to Kendall and the Rangers her value to the team.  
Again, any feedback and criticism is welcome!  
Please Read&Review!**


	11. Let the Sleeping Zords Lie

**Author's** **Note: Hey guys! I wanted to bring you guys another update! I know it took me awhile to do, but I had a lot of other things that I needed to do. But I finally got it finished. Also, after the Dino Charge Episode: Double Ranger, Double Danger, I will be doing one more original chapter, so please send in any ideas you may have (doesn't have to surround Tess)  
** **Anyways, here is chapter 10! Here, Shelby begins to feel unappreciated by the team (especially Kendall) and will go to great lengths to prove her worth, even if it means taming a large zord.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, OR ANYTHING YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 10: Let Sleeping Zords Lie**

It was a very hot day today at Amber Beach as the Power Rangers were excavating by the side of the mountain looking for any traces of an energem. Kendall had learned that were traces of fossils in the area of the Dinosaurs that held the remaining energems, so the rangers were searching for any signs of energems. "So, if you're energem showed up on the scanner, why are we still digging around?" Tyler asked Tess.

"Kendall said that the T-Rex zord's energy reading interfered with my energem and that's why it showed up on the scanner" Tess explained. "She said the likelihood of that ever happening again, is very very unlikely" as she chiseled into the wall, hoping to find something.

Tess was finally doing what she has been wanting to do her entire life. Ever since she was a little girl, Tess would always dig around her backyard trying to find something special. Tess remembered finding a small fossil in her backyard when she was younger and that really sparked her love of archeology. Tess had always wanted to be an archeologist ever since she and had dreamed of one day being able to do what her parents were doing right now. Tess has always dreamed of one day finding beautiful treasures in far off lands, and this was a start.

"Uhhh, sure is hot today" Riley commented as he came with more supplies to help with the dig.

"Tell me about it" Tess commented as she brushed away the sand.

"Well, you're pretty _hot_ though" Chase commented as he smirked at Tess.

"Can you still tell me that even when I'm covered in dirt and sweat" Tess looked up at Chase with an amused look as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

Chase just let out a chuckle as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Chase turned around to see Shelby under the tent, busy working on something. "Hey Tess, you know what Shelby's up to?"

"Not sure, she's probably working on something important" Tess guessed. Ever since the team got to the excavation site, Shelby looked like something was bugging her. Since then, Shelby was busy working on something and hasn't told anyone about it, not even Tess.

Secretly, Shelby was under the tent working on possible locations for the other energems. As Shelby sketched out Pachycephalosaurus that held the silver energem, she let out a frustrated groan and said to herself "Something isn't right..."

"How about lending a hand?" Chase shouted to Shelby.

"Follow me for a sec" Shelby asked the team as she came out from under the tent, with a drink in hand. Chase gave her an amused look as Shelby explained "Keeper gave 11 energems to 11 different dinosaurs..."

"Of course!" Koda exclaimed. "Wait, I... uh, what?" Koda stammered as the team chuckled at him. Koda always had a tendency to be easily confused.

"We found six energems, but five are still lost. Those energems will only be found by the fossils of the Pterodactyl, Ankylosaurs, Pachysaurus, Plesiosaurus, and Brachiosaurus. We shouldn't dig here just because we found bones here before" Shelby explained the theory she was working on.

"Okay, then. Where should we dig?" Tyler asked.

"I...don't... know exactly" Shelby said meekly as the guys chuckled at Shelby as Tess swiftly elbowed Chase in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. The guys definitely had a hard time taking Shelby seriously. "Whoops" Tess said playfully as Chase gave her a humorless look.

"But, I have an idea. Check this out" Shelby said as she walked back under the tent as the team followed. "If we combine the known areas where the remaining dinosaurs lived with the energy signatures from each Dinosaur's energem, then we can pinpoint more accurately where to look."

"Energy signature?" Koda asked, a bit confused. "What is Shelby say?"

"She just doesn't like getting dirty" Chase joked as Tess rolled her eyes.

"No, what I'm saying is we need to work _smarter_ , not _harder_ " Shelby explained her reasoning as Tyler sipped his drink, only to realize there was nothing left.

"Yeah, actually she might be right about that energy signature, but how would you ever track it?" Riley asked as Shelby sat down, trying to figure it out as she sipped on her drink. Chase picked up his cup and realized how light it was, as Koda opened his cup and there was nothing inside, while Tess swirled her cup and noticed there was nothing inside.

"Hey!" Tyler said, grabbing Shelby's attention.

"You finished all our drinks?" Chase asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What? It's really hot out here" Shelby said exasperated.

"Yeah, we noticed" Tyler joked as he put his cup down on the table.

"Shelby drink like camel" Koda said observantly.

"Shouldn't we at least test my theory?" Shelby asked the team. The guys seem a little unconvinced as Tess spoke out "Come on, guys. She's on to something."

But even with Tess's support, the guys were still a little unsure about following Shelby's lead. "Fine then! I don't need anything from you guys anyway" Shelby said annoyed and as she stomped away, she realized she couldn't get back to the museum without the keys to the jeep.

Shelby returned and said a little embarrassed "Umm, I need your keys" as Tyler threw her the keys. Shelby caught them as she quickly grabbed the last drink "And this", before dragging Tess away with her.

Once they started driving, Shelby vented out to her best friend "Those guys are unbelievable! I have a good lead and an even better theory! Why don't they take me seriously?!"

"It's not that they don't take you seriously, it's just we were out there with no idea where to dig. As awesome as your theory is, you couldn't really tell us where to start" Tess reasoned out and she was right. Shelby had a great theory of how to find the energems, but yet she herself had not yet figured out where to start. Amber Beach is a very big place and it would be difficult to figure out where to start without the right equipment.

"I guess your right. It's just hard. I'm just a part of this team as the guys are or you. I just want everyone to see that."

"And they do, we just need to develop your theory a bit more" Tess said, reassuring Shelby. Tess can see that Shelby has a lot to contribute to the team.

 **...**

Meanwhile, in the vast outer reaches of space, Sledge and Fury were walking through the cell blocks, trying to figure their next plan of attack against the rangers. "Master Sledge, it takes time to find the energems. They could be buried anywhere" Fury reasoned out. When the dinosaurs went extinct, the energems were scattered all over and anyone could only guess where they are.

"If it's so difficult, how did the rangers find six of them so fast!" Sledge roared in frustration. "Get me the energems, or I'll put a bounty on your head!" It was clear the pressure was beginning to hit them.

"Yes, sir..."

"Pathetic" Sledge muttered as Fury growled in frustration. It was clear that the rangers weren't the only ones getting under Fury's skin.

An earshot away, Poisandra heard the entire thing transpire as Vivix pampered her from head to toe, "Can you believe the rangers found six energems? It can't be that hard!"

"I'll bet even we can find an energem" Curio added on as he raised is hand in favor of Poisandra's plan.

"Coming through!" Wrench shouted as he came into the room with a janitor cart. It was mainly because of Wrench that the spacecraft ran very smoothly.

"Yes indeed! We're the perfect duet, we can do it all by ourselves" Poisandra stated boldly as her gaze landed on an unsuspecting Wrench. "Wrench, we need your help."

"Oh please, the last time I helped you Sledge and Fury were very angry." The last thing any monster wanted to do was anger both Sledge and Fury.

"They won't be angry, because they won't know" Poisandra stated confidently as she walked up to Wrench. "Together, you and I are going to destroy the rangers."

Poisandra pulled a reluctant Wrench as a laughing Curio was close behind. Poisandara had a scheme up her sleeves. Poisandra wanted to prove herself as a part of the team.

 **...**

After short drive from the site, Shelby and Tess made it back to the loading dock to enter the command center. Shelby had an idea on how to get her theory in motion. There was also one person Shelby needed to prove to herself to. The girls took off their excavation suits as they went inside the command center to find Kendall doing some more research. The girls put their energems in the wall panel as Kendall pointed out, "You two are back early. Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Actually, something did happen" Tess said as they placed their suits down and walked up to Kendall.

"I came up with an idea for how to find the other energems" Shelby stated, but Kendall's expression was far from what they were expecting.

"Oh, really?" Kendall deadpanned as she went back to work.

"You don't sound happy. Isn't that good news?" Tess asked Kendall. "We can find the other energems before Sledge does." Since becoming a ranger, Tess has noticed a recurring pattern. Tess seemed to notice that out of everyone on the team, Kendall gave Shelby the hardest time. Kendall just couldn't take Shelby seriously.

"I think you under estimate how difficult it is to find an energem" Kendall said, sounding very smug before continuing with her work.

"And I think you underestimate _me_..." Shelby said, noticing how Kendall treats her. "Ever since I first got here, I've been waiting tables and mopping floors, and being a pretty good pink ranger, if I do say so myself. But I've also got a lot of great ideas up here. The problem is, no one will listen."

"Okay Shelby, I'm listening..." Kendall said, finally deciding to hear out Shelby.

"Uh, well..." Shelby started, pretty flustered, surprised that Kendall actually wants to hear her theory. "We combine known facts about the five remaining dinosaurs: climate, known breeding grounds, food sources; stuff I know with a global scan of the energy signatures for each of those Dinosaur's energems. That stuff, you can help me figure out."

"Global scan of energy signatures..." Kendall repeated, with a dubious look in her face. "Highly doubtful, unless of course we... yes. That would require DNA samples and the processing power would limit us to one dinosaur at a time" Kendall said, doing some research on her computer. "Are you two gonna watch or help?"

Shelby and Tess smiled at each other as they headed to the shelf that housed DNA samples that belonged to each Dinosaur that held an energem. "Which one should we search for first?" Shelby asked her best friend.

"Let's look for the Ankylosaurus!" Tess smiled as she took the bottle with a small fragment of the Ankylosaurus fossil inside. "It bonded to the aqua energem" as the girls met with Kendall at the computer.

"Very well, Ankylosaurus it is" Kendall said as the girls got to work on a device to help the rangers track the energems or their respective zords.

"We'll extract a DNA sample from an Ankylosaurus fossil..." Shelby started as she gently scraped the fossil for DNA they could use.

"And blend that DNA sample with the energy signatures from your six Dino chargers to create our first Ankylo charger" Kendall added.

After getting the DNA sample, Shelby placed the Ankylosaurus DNA inside the testing tube as Kendall and Tess placed the rangers' Dino chargers the testing tubes too.

"We'll build a machine to search for energy signatures that match the new Ankylo charger" Kendall explained as the girls got to work on a machine that can help the team find the energems more easily and a lot quicker. "This Dino charger should be able to temporarily power our machine while it searches for the aqua energem."

"Does that mean it could locate and power the Ankylo zord?" Tess asked curiously as Kendall placed the Anklyo charger inside the testing tube, attached to the machine they created.

"Yes, theoretically" as Kendall powered up the machine. With that, the energy from each Dino charger was placed inside the Anklyo charger.

"Hmmm..." Tess smiled as she took out the Ankylo charger from inside the testing tube and handed it too Shelby as they exchanged successful looks. The girls had a pretty productive and successful day. The girls now had successfully created a device that would locate the exact location of the remaining energems.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Riley exclaimed as the guys slid down after a long, hot day of digging only to return with nothing.

"Welcome home gentlemen" Shelby joked.

"Did you guys find anything special?" Tess asked with a bit an amused glint in her eyes.

"I think I find poison ivy" Koda said sadly as the guys took off their excavation suits as Tess and Shelby exchanged chuckles.

"Well, the three of us had a very successful day" Kendall said with a smile.

"This is the Ankylo charger..." Shelby revealed the new Dino charger from behind her back.

"And it's the brain that runs our new invention: the E-tracer" Tess explained as the girls went over to the table where their new invention sat. The guys looked at them with puzzled looks on their faces as they went to join them. Shelby placed the Ankylo charger inside and powered up the machine. Once the machine was powered up, a mini satellite rose up as it began to search for any traces of the aqua energem.

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed as the guys gathered around the table.

Kendall pressed a button on the machine, causing the satellite to transmit a signal up into space, trying to get the coordinates of the area where the aqua energem could be.

"You guys did it" Riley commended the girls.

"It's using the satellite network to find an energem signature" Tess explained to them. Once the transmission hit satellite, it beamed down another signal, giving the team the coordinates of what could be the aqua energem or the Ankylo zord. "It's searching for traces of the aqua energem."

"It's locking onto something" Kendall noticed as the machine beeped and coordinates began to appear on the screen.

As the satellite transmitted the coordinates to the rangers, unfortunately they weren't the only ones who picked up on it. On Sledge's spacecraft, Wrench was on his computer and picked up on the e-tracer's transmission and the exact coordinates of what could be the aqua energem or the Ankylo zord. "Oh boy, this is huge!" Wrench exclaimed.

"What is it?" Poisandra asked, curiously.

"I've intercepted a satellite search. I bet it's the rangers looking for energems."

"And what did they find?"

"Something big..."

Back in the command center, coordinates appeared on the E-tracer's screen: 34 degrees north and 118 degrees west, "That's definitely the right energy signature, but I can't say if it's an energem" Kendall said dubiously. "It might be zord."

"It's not too far away either" Tess pointed out.

"Come on boys, this time we're going to dig in the _right_ place" Shelby said, emphasizing 'right' as she took the lead with Tess by her side.

"You are so milking this right now" Tess chuckled out as she handed Shelby the portable e-tracker they invented to help lead them to the exact coordinates. As the girls took the lead, the guys followed behind them.

After a short drive, the rangers walked through the forest as the e-tracker lead the way. "Should be right up here..." Shelby said as the e-tracker lead them to a wide open field with a very large crater in the middle of it.

"Holy moly" Chase commented as the rangers looked on in confusion.

"Looks like someone beat us to it" Tyler stated as Vivix and a very large monster jumped over the rangers.

"Surprise!" a voice cackled. The monster was none other than: Stingrage. Stingrage is a very large virus-themed, insect-like monster who can overcome his opponents with his stingers, that can blind a foe to simply attack on pure rage. "Poisandra sends her regards! And now I'll destroy you!"

The rangers ran into battle to stop Sledge from getting his hands on the aqua energem or the Ankylo zord.

 **...**

The rangers managed to hold their own against this new foe. Koda fought against the Vivix with some strong kicks before doing a backflip into a kick, taking them down. Tyler and Riley fought together to keep the Vivix at bay, while Tess and Shelby fought side by side as well to take down the Vivix. Chase faced off against Stingrage. Chase fought hard some strong kicks, but Stingrage managed to deflect all of them with stamina and agility.

"You'll get _kick_ out of fighting me!" Stingrage exclaimed as he swiftly kicked Chase in stomach, sending him flying. "There you go."

"Don't let him get away! He might have the energem!" Chase told the rangers, as Tyler threw a Vivix aside and charged towards Stingrage. "I'm on it!" As Tyler charged, the E-tracker started pinging, "No sign of an energem" Riley informed the team.

Tyler fought bravely against Stingrage. Tyler managed to dodge some of the blows and even landed some hits as well, but Stingrage managed to catch one of Tyler's kicks and cackled "There might not be an energem, but I left a little something for you anyway" before sending him flying.

"My turn!" Koda exclaimed as he did a round off back handspring into a half twist. Koda managed to get in some strong kicks in as Stingrage cackled "Not bad ranger, but not good enough!" as he used his trident-like scepter to deflect one of Koda's kicks and sent him flying. "Get the point!" he exclaimed before blasting Koda with his scepter.

Koda was feeling the effects of the blast as he noticed a red and black stinger in his back. "What did you do him?!" Tyler exclaimed as the team went to go check up on him.

"Koda, are you okay?" Riley asked before Koda exploded, attacking the team with a powerful kick. Nothing but rage and fury was all over Koda's face.

"Bye bye! Have fun fighting your friend" Stingrage said before leaving the rangers to try to subdue Koda.

"Not cool man!" Riley said angry as he charged at Koda, but he simply flipped Riley over his shoulders.

Tyler ran up to Koda with no intentions of hurting him, but Koda had other ideas. "Koda, ah- stop!" Tyler shouted as Koda hit Tyler with some strong jabs before flipping Tyler over.

Chase looked on before yelling "Tyler!" as he ran to go help his friend, only to have Tyler land right on him. Chase and Tyler simply groaned in pain as they felt what Koda's caveman strength was like.

After taking down the last of the Vivix, "What's gotten into him? Come on!" Shelby said as she and Tess went to go see what's wrong with Koda. "Koda!" Shelby exclaimed only to have him simply push her away.

Tess managed to duck under the punch before jumping on his back, yelling "Koda! Snap out of it!" Koda managed to shake off Tess before tossing her over his shoulder.

"Koda! Koda..." Riley said, trying to reason with his friend, but that was not enough. Koda attempted to strike at Riley, but he quickly dodged it with a backflip, giving Tyler and Chase the opening to restrain him. "Get him on the ground!" Tyler instructed as he swiftly kicked behind Koda's knees, taking him down, but that wasn't enough. Koda managed to get out of his friends' hold with a swift flip before kicking Riley and Shelby.

"Something's on his back!" Tess saw as she and Chase went to go stop their friend. Tess ducked under one of Koda's jabs but he got her with one swift kick sending her flying. "Tess!" Chase yelled as he caught her princess-style.

"Why, hello there" Chase raised his eyebrow at her.

"Really, Chase?" Tess asked, frustrated. This was definitely not an ideal time for Chase to be flirting with Tess. "Right, sorry force of habit" Chase quickly apologized, placing Tess down as Tyler exclaimed "That thing on his back must be making him do this!"

Tyler and Chase tried to hold Koda down, but he simply shook him off. Chase quickly got up as he and Riley tried to hold down Koda, "Settle down, mate!"

"It's some kind of stinger, pull it out!" Riley said, seeing a thorn-like stinger lodged in Koda's back. Tyler held onto Koda's midsection to keep him from escaping.

"Hold still!" Shelby exclaimed as she quickly pulled the stinger out of Koda's back. Once the stinger was out of Koda's back, he immediately began to calm down to the Koda the team knows and loves.

"Koda, are you okay now?" Chase asked, concerned about his friend's well-being.

"Yes, I am okay. Why you hugging me?" Koda asked confused as Shelby showed Koda what was lodged in his back. As the rangers stood there, they felt rumbling in the ground and the Ankylo zord appeared in front of them.

"It's the Ankylo zord" Tess pointed out as the zord began growling menacingly.

"That is one angry zord" Riley pointed out.

"It look powerful" Koda added on as the Ankylo zord attacked the rangers with it's large hammer tail. The rangers quickly moved out of the way, before the Ankylo zord tunneled away into the ground.

"That was a close one" Tyler said as the rangers got up.

"Why would it attack us?" Shelby asked, confused. Normally, the zords were very peaceful and would never want to hurt the rangers on purpose.

 **...**

Back at the command center, the rangers regrouped, trying to figure out what to do next. "The Ankylo zord is awake, that means the aqua energem bonded to someone" Riley pointed out.

"So, you mean there's an aqua power ranger now?" Tess asked as she gave Koda and ice-pack to put on his shoulder.

"That is correct, but he may not know we exist. Or may have chosen for some reason not to join us yet. What is important now is the Ankylo zord. It shares the aqua energem's power, and would not normally attack us" Keeper explained to the rangers.

Koda's eyes landed on the stinger that was on his back and an idea came into his head, "Maybe, monster sting zord. Like it sting me."

"That would explain it" Tyler said, agreeing with Koda.

"Well if so, then we have to remove the stinger" Riley stated but it was easier said than done.

"Good luck, did you see the size of that thing" Chase said, and he wasn't wrong.

"I'll do it" Shelby stated as she stood up, ready to fix the mess she thought she had created. As she was about to leave, Tyler stood up in front of her, blocking her path "No way! It's too dangerous."

"Someone has to do it. Besides, it's my stupid E-tracer that somehow screwed up and gave away the zord's location to Sledge" Shelby stated, leaving only for Kendall to speak out, "Actually, you're device worked brilliantly" stopping Shelby from leaving.

"Sledge got the location of the zord because I didn't encrypt the E-tracer's code. It's my fault we lost control of the Ankylo zord" Kendall admitted. "Somehow I'll find a solution" Kendall took off her glasses as she left the command center to fix the mess she had created.

Normally, Kendall does things perfectly, so to have something go wrong because of something she missed, simply upset her. Shelby just looked on and she realized she couldn't let Kendall go do this alone. Shelby followed after her, not letting Kendall do this all on her own. After heading to the loading dock, Shelby quietly stood by as she saw the car Kendall got inside. An idea popped into Shelby's head.

 **...**

Meanwhile out in space, Fury and Sledge came into the main room, fuming as they received some interesting information. "That pink feather-brain thought she could get a ranger on her own!" Fury roared as he confronted Stingrage. The last thing Fury likes is being undermined, especially by Poisandra. "Stingrage belongs in a cell!"

"Fury tells me you're interfering. That you took Stingrage to Earth" Sledge confronted his fiancee.

"Tattle tail!" Poisandra shouted at Poisandra. "Did he also tell you that I nearly caught the blue ranger? Or we found a ranger zord, and stung it?"

"It's true! My stinger made the zord go crazy!" Stingrage added. "It nearly destroyed the rangers."

"You stung a zord, huh? Not bad" Sledge asked, intrigued. "Bring me an energem, or your gonna wish you were safely behind bars. Got it?"

"Yes, of course Master Sledge" Stingrarge promised Sledge.

 **...**

After a short drive, Kendall made it to the area where the Ankylo zord was found. Kendall was determined to fix her mess. When Kendall moved the tarp in the back of the truck, she jumped in fright when she noticed Shelby hiding in the back. "Good grief, stowing away again? Really, a bad idea" Kendall said as she got some rope out to go down the hole.

"And going after the Ankylo zord _alone_ is a really bad idea" Shelby retorted as she got out to help Kendall.

"I rarely make mistakes and when I do I correct them. No excuses" Kendall said with no crack in her demeanor as she got the last of her tools out of the truck.

"Look we created this problem together, let's solve it together."

"I simply cannot be responsible for sending you down this hole, it's just too dangerous" Kendall argued. As the stood there, they soon noticed Stingrage with Poisandra as well as a flock of Vivix."Maybe you can't, but I can" Stingrage cackled as he blasted at Shelby and Kendall.

"Watch out!" Shelby shouted as she pushed Kendall out of the way, only for her to be blasted into the hole herself.

"Hole in one Stingrage!" Poisandra cheered.

"Energize!" Shelby exclaimed as she quickly morphed into her battle mode.

"Vivix! Attack the near sided scientist" Stingrage commanded as the Vivix charged at Kendall. Kendall shot up as she quickly grabbed a nearby shovel to protect herself from the Vivix.

"Get away from me!" Kendall shouted as she proved to be a formidable fighter. While Kendall was also behind the scenes helping the rangers from the command center, there was a fighter in her that was ready to come out. "Gotta run!" as Kendall ran to take refuge.

Meanwhile, down the hole, Shelby brushed herself off as she looked up to see if anyone could help her. "That hurt. Good thing I could morph" Shelby said as she stood up, only to hear deep growling. Shelby wasn't alone.

Shelby turned to see deep red eyes in the shadows. "The Ankylo zord. Hello Ankylo zord" Shelby said meekly as the large zord approached her. "You're a vegetarian, remember?"

Shelby took a closer look, and noticed the stinger attached to the side of the zord, "There's the stinger."

The zord let out a loud growl as the zord, quickly charged at her, "This doesn't look good."

 **...**

Above the hole, Kendall quickly ran through the forest as Vivix were tailing her. "Get that weakling!" Poisandra commanded them as Kendall quickly fought to defend herself.

"Let go!" Kendall shouted as she did a swift flip off one of the Vivix's backs before hitting them with a strong roundhouse kick.

"Surprise!" Stingrage cackled as he blasted at Kendall, sending her flying. "Surprise there, smarty pants! One little sting and it will all be over."

"Destroy her!" Poisandra commanded.

"Gladly!" Stingrage obliged but as he blasted at Kendall a voice yelled "Not so fast!"

Tyler quickly came in and deflected the blast back at Stingrage and Poisandra. "Nice job Ms. Morgan" Tyler commended her as the rest of the rangers came to aid them.

"There they are!" Riley shouted as Koda helped up Kendall, "Kendall okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But Shelby, she fell down the hole."

"She's down there with the Ankylo zord?" Tyler asked, clearly worried. "Oh no! Shelby!" Tyler ran to go aid the pink ranger.

"Can you do an underground scan?" Riley asked Kendall.

"Yes, I can do one from the base."

"Good" Riley responded as Kendall made a beeline back to the base.

"You won't get away from me red ranger!" Stingrage cackled as he quickly stood in Tyler's way. "Easy to catch, easy to sting!"

"Out of my way you overgrown insect!" Tyler yelled. Nothing was going to stop Tyler from rescuing Shelby. It was very clear that Tyler and Shelby had built a very strong bond since becoming power rangers.

"Looking for someone you care about?" Stingrage goaded Tyler.

"You asked for it!" Tyler exclaimed as he charged at Stingrage.

"We help Tyler" Koda suggested as the rest of the rangers charged into battle against the Vivix and Poisandra.

Riley, Koda, and Tess held their own against the Vivix as Chase went toe-to-toe with Sledge's wife-to-be. "I think you'll find me a little bit tougher to defeat" Poisandra stated as she proved she was formidable fighter on the battle field.

"Oh yeah?" as Chase quickly jumped over Poisandra, "That was close!"

"Can't handle my sweet moves, black ranger?" Poisandra taunted Chase as she charged at him overzealously, only for Chase to swiftly move out of the way, tripping her.

Tyler bravely fought against Stingrage, but he was still very powerful. Stingrage swiftly swept Tyler's leg, sending him flying, "Easier than swatting flies!" as he shot at the red ranger.

"Tyler!" Tess called out as the rest of the team, went to aid their leader.

"I'm going to knock you flat!" Stingrage exclaimed as he shot at the rangers with a powerful blast, knocking them all off their feet.

"Defenseless rangers" Poisandra taunted them. "Sting 'em all and they'll destroy each other!"

"You're finished rangers!" Stingrage roared.

"We... must... fight" Koda breathed out, but rangers couldn't defeat Stingrage on their own.

The ground began to rumble as everyone tried to steady themselves. The Ankylo zord soon appeared with none other than Shelby on top. She finally managed to get the giant zord under control. "You're done Stingrage! You stung your last victim!" Shelby quickly jumped down as she blasted at their enemies, "Dino morpher blast!"

"I hope that stings!" Shelby exclaimed as she landed to help her friends finish Stingrage once and for all.

"Shelby, you're okay!" Tyler exclaimed with relief as the rangers regrouped.

"I got the stinger out of the Ankylo zord."

"Really? You are the best!" Tess smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"Looks like you guys are still working too hard" Shelby joked with the guys.

"Next time we work _smarter_ " Koda said happily, remembering Shelby's advice as she agreed "That's right."

"I was worried about you" Tyler said, getting Shelby's attention.

"You should've been. Looks like it was a close call 'till I showed up" Shelby said, looking around at what had transpired. "Now let's finish this!"

"You said it!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers were ready to finish this.

"You'll pay for that!" Stingrage exclaimed as they stood up for battle.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!" Chase exclaimed.

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!" Koda exclaimed.

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger, Yellow!" Tess exclaimed.

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Oh please!" Stingrage said, not impressed.

"I'll take down Stingrage!" Shelby exclaimed as the rangers went into battle.

"Vivix attack~~" Poisandra sang as Stingrage charged into battle against the rangers. While Shelby went toe-to-toe with Stingrage, the rest of the rangers kept the Vivix at bay.

"How dare you sting a zord?!" Shelby exclaimed angrily as she managed to knock Stingrage off his feet. Shelby meant business. Shelby loaded up her Dino Blaster, ready to end this.

 _ **Tricera Charger engage!**_

"Energize! Dino steel armor on!" Shelby exclaimed.

"You're really starting to bug me" Stingrage growled as he got to his feet.

"Tricera drill!" Shelby exclaimed as she charged at Stingrage. Shelby struck Stingrage, inflicting him with a pretty heavy blow, effectively destroying him.

"Looks like I got stung this time" Stingrage cried out as he fell.

"And that's how it's done" as Shelby stood tall, with her team cheering her on.

"Nice job, Shelby!" Tyler complimented Shelby.

"Thanks!"

Meanwhile in space, Sledge groaned in frustration as another monster fell to the rangers. "See how these rangers deal with a massive sting. Magna beam!"

A Vivix activated the magna beam, effectively reviving Stingrage and increasing him in size and power. "These guys never give up! Time to call in some zords!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dino chargers ready!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby exclaimed as they summoned their zords to finish off Stingrage.

"Come and get me!" Stingrage challenged the zords as he blasted at them.

"Fight him, Rexy!" Tyler encouraged his zords as the T-Rex zord bit Stingrage as he cried out "Let go you big dumb Dino!"

"Watch for his stingers!" Tyler warned the zords.

"We need smash him" Koda commented.

"Good idea, Ankylo zord can help" Shelby suggested.

"Do you think he'll respond to you?" Riley asked, curiously.

"Sure he owes me a favor" Shelby said confidently. "Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Ankylo formation!"

 _ **Zords combine!  
** **Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Ankylo Formation!**_

The rangers were transported into the megazord's cockpit, ready to see the true power of Ankylo zord. "Wow! This combo sounds powerful" Shelby said excitedly.

"That's what you're going to fight me with?! This'll be easy!" Stingrage cackled.

"GO!" the rangers exclaimed as they charged into battle.

"Tricera zord! Power drill!" Shelby exclaimed as the megazord attacked Stingrage with the megazord's drill.

"Ankylo zord! Hammer punch!" the rangers exclaimed as the megazord struck with another powerful blow.

"Ankylo zord very strong" Koda complimented the newest addition to their team.

"We got this guy on the ropes" Shelby said happily.

"Let's squash this insect!" Tyler exclaimed as the megazord loudly roared.

"Ankylo zord! Final hammer punch!" the rangers exclaimed as the knocked Stingrage into the sky, "That really stings!" finally defeating him.

The rangers cheered over their recent victory as Shelby told the Ankylo zord "Welcome to the family, Ankylo zord."

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers stood tall.

 **...**

Meanwhile, in space Fury stalked Poisandra as she tried her best to get away from a seething Fury. Fury and Poisandra don't really see eye to eye. While Fury was always annoyed with Poisandra's constant meddling in his business, Poisandra was always quick to hold Fury's failures over his head. While they are very capable warriors, they could never get along, despite fighting for the same thing: for Sledge to destroy the rangers and take over the universe.

"Get over here, you candy queen!" Fury roared. "You're going to tell me how you found that zord."

"Lay one grimy claw on me and Sledge will grind you into space dust!" Poisandra threatened.

As Fury was about to strike Poisandra, Sledge called for his fiancee "Poisandra!"

"Coming Sledgums!" Poisandra laughed tauntingly as she turned to Fury, "Maybe I'm smarter than you think, Fury. Better watch your back."

Fury growled in frustration as he hit one of the space craft's machines. Fury was not going to let Poisandra get the better of him...

 **...**

After a very long day, the team was relaxing in the Dino Bite cafe. After today, the guys have learned to appreciate Shelby more and what she can contribute to the team. Koda, Chase, Tess, and Tyler were sitting down as Riley came to join them after helping out Kendall and Shelby down in the command center, "So Kendall fixed the E-tracer. Sledge can't steal our data anymore."

"Once we find the other energems..." Chase started, he was interrupted by a new waitress Kendall hired, who came with their drinks.

"Thank you" Tess smiled as Chase had his gaze locked on the waitress. Tyler coughed, snapping Chase back to reality, "Once we find the other energems, I think I might head home, see my mum in New Zealand."

Tess looked down, trying to hide her face. She didn't know how to feel about all of this being over and she definitely didn't know how to feel about Chase leaving. Tess was snapped back to reality when a worker told her, "Tess, this came for you" handing Tess an envelope.

"Thank you" Tess smiled.

"Who's that from?" Tyler asked.

"It's from my mom and dad" Tess said beaming. Tess hasn't had any correspondence with her parents in several months. The last time Tess had spoken to her parents was a letter she wrote them when she started school at Amber Beach University. That's when she told her parents that she decided not to go to Cal Tech and the road she decided to pursue, but she decided to leave out the part of her being recruited to become a power ranger. The last time she heard, her parents were in South Africa, following up a discovery their team made.

Tess opened the envelope to see several photos of the things her parents discovered and photos of them in Xanadu, Mongolia. As Tess looked through the photos, she saw a letter inside as well.

 _Dear Tess,  
_ _We are so happy to hear that you are doing well. Although you chose not to go Cal Tech, we're happy to hear that you are succeeding in Amber Beach. Amber Beach University is an amazing institution and we know that you'll thrive, and become an amazing archeologist. Just know we support you in everything you choose to do and we're proud that you are choosing to go on your own path. We know the path you'll chose will lead to a bright and beautiful future.  
We're finishing up our archeological dig in Mongolia, and we will soon be heading to Peru for an extended stay to excavate Machu Picchu. We really want you to join us when you finish your studies.  
We love you so much, sweet girl and know we believe in you  
-Mom and Dad_

"Well, what did your parents say?" Riley asked.

"Well, they're finishing up their dig in Mongolia and now they have an extended stay in Peru to excavate through Machu Picchu. They want me join them." Tess has always dreamed of traveling the world to see what treasures she would discover. Peru, especially the 'Lost City of the Incas' in one of the most beautiful sites in the world. For Tess to go excavate there and with her parents, is only something she could dream of.

The guys eyes widened at the idea of Tess leaving. "Tess, you leave now?" Koda asked.

"Well not now, but they do want me to join them _after_ I finish school" Tess explained. Although school is important to Tess, she has a responsibility to the world and to Keeper to make sure that Sledge doesn't steal the energems or conquer the universe. "Who knows, maybe I'll join them..."

Chase let out a relieved sigh before inadvertently saying "Oh thank goodness!"

The guys and Tess just looked at him, with puzzled expressions as Chase straightened up, "Who said that?" looking over his shoulder as they team let out amused laughs. Chase definitely goes through a lot of trouble to hide the fact he actually cares about Tess.

"Man is it hot today!" Shelby said as she joined the rest of the team. The team slowly moved their drinks away as Shelby gave them a humorless look "Very funny..."

"No, but your invention is gonna help our search a lot. I mean, it's genius" Riley commended Shelby.

"He's right, you were awesome today!" Tess complimented her best friend.

Something popped into Koda's head as he quickly grabbed a pen and menu, "My grandfather, famous caveman. He invent very complicated machine too."

"Really? Wow" Shelby said, intrigued.

"Is called wheel" Koda showed his picture to the team as they all laughed. As the team hung out, Kendall joined them with a present in hand for Shelby for her help today.

"We crushed it Kendall" Shelby said, putting her fist out for Kendall hit back.

"Yes we did crush it" Kendall said awkwardly.

Shelby simply put her fist down as Kendall congratulated, "Because of your recent invention, the museum has a gift for you. A fossil from your favorite dinosaur."

"A Triceratops fossil?!" Shelby asked excitedly as she quickly opened her gift, which was an oddly-shaped solidified structure. "I don't recognize bone..."

The rest of the exchanged amused looks as they tried to break it Shelby delicately. "You're not gonna say anything?" Riley whispered to Tess.

"This is her moment, I don't want to ruin her favorite dinosaur for her..." Tess whispered. It was obvious to everyone what Shelby had, except Shelby.

"That is poop" Koda informed Shelby, who simply looked disgusted.

"Yes Koda, it's a very rare specimen" Kendall said to the team.

"Dino dung?! Ewww" Shelby exclaimed disgusted as she quickly dropped Kendall's gift, shattering it to pieces.

"Now, lots of rare specimen" Koda joked as the team laughed but Shelby was definitely not amused. Shelby wiped her hands on Koda as he jokingly gave her a napkin as Kendall stood there with a deadpanned expression. In the end it was good day and Shelby really proved to not just the guys but to Kendall that she is not only a very capable power ranger and that she has a lot to offer to the team.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well that was a fun chapter. Shelby definitely proved to the guys and to Kendall that she earned her keep as a part of the team.  
** **Also, I'm thinking about changing the story's title. It's just not as interesting and doesn't really bring readers in. If you guys have any ideas for potential story titles, please lemme know and of course I will credit you.  
Finally, if you guys have any original storylines for the chapter after the next update, please lemme know in your review or in a private message. That chapter doesn't have to surround Tess and can be about any of the other rangers. So if you have any ideas please let me know. And of course, I will credit you if I use your idea.  
Next Chapter: Double Ranger, Double Danger: Trouble rises when Fury makes clone rangers and uses them to steal the ranger's valuable E-Tracer. Now the rangers must race to get the device back from Fury before they get a hold of the mighty Ptera Zord.  
Again, any feedback and criticism is welcome!  
Please Read&Review**


	12. Double Ranger, Double Danger

**Author's** **Notes: Hey guys! I bring you guys the last episode of Dino Charge that was aired. There were a lot of developments in this episode and I was really excited to write it.  
Anyways, here is Chapter 11! Here, Poisandra uses clone rangers to steal the rangers' E-tracer to find the gold energem/Ptera Zord, and while that was going on, Tyler goes face-to-face with Fury, who has a past with Tyler's father and could probably have the answers the red ranger is looking for.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

 **Chapter 11: Double Ranger, Double Danger**

In the deep recesses of space, Sledge was walking with his wife-to-be to the main room. Sledge was very impressed with Poisandra's handy work when she went toe-to-toe with the rangers for the first time. Poisandra proved to be a very formidable adversary that help can Sledge achieve his ultimate plans to conquer the universe. "Every intergalactic bounty hunter needs a girl like you, Poisandra. Smart, beautiful, heart-shaped..."

"Master Sledge, I have a plan to get the rangers tracking device" Fury suggested to Sledge. After seeing the rangers E-Tracker at work, Fury had cooked up a plan to get it for Sledge to get the energems before the rangers do.

"Don't try to steal my thunder!" Poisandra shrieked. "I'm the one who found out about their machine, while you were taking a cat-nap."

"And purring" Curio joked.

"Who asked you, rag-doll!" Fury screeched, ready to pounce. "Beginner's luck" Fury countered back at Poisandra. In his mind, Fury believes Poisandra can not pull of what she had done against the rangers again.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sledge interjected, defending his fiancee.

"Give me a chance, and I'll prove luck had nothing to do with it. This one calls for brains, not brawn" Poisandra pleaded to her fiancee. Poisandra's approach was definitely a lot different than Fury's.

Fury growled, opposed to the idea. "Well, I think it's time we give my leading lady her moment in the spotlight" Sledge said, hoping to see if Poisandra can pull it off again.

"Oh Sledgums!" Poisandra jumped for joy as she threw her arms around her soon-to-be husband. "My first mission, I must start immediately. Wrench, come with me!" as she pulled Wrench to the cell blocks, looking for the perfect alien to accompany her to Earth. "A girl can't go on a mission without her evil accessories, and why can't they be cute too!"

Poisandra looked around and she pointed at Duplicon, "I'll pick you." Duplicon is a mold-maker themed outlaw that can turn any Vivix into anything he pleases, confusing his opponents.

"What me?" Duplicon asked, pretty surprised.

"Wrench, let him out!" Poisandra commanded Wrench as he opened up the cell.

"Finally, Sledge is going to realize how worthless you are" Fury cackled as he entered the cellblocks.

"Jealous kitty" Poisandra gritted out. "With this monster's skills, the rangers won't know who's friend or who's foe."

Poisandra is definitely a lot smarter than Fury thinks...

 **...**

Meanwhile, the rangers were in the forest with the E-tracer ready to locate another energem. Koda was sitting peacefully up in a tree while Tyler was sitting at the base of the tree, writing in his father's journal. Chase was sitting on a log, plucking at petals of several flowers playing 'she loves me, she loves me not' while Tess on the ground sitting against the log in front of him, reading _Anna Karenina_ for her Russian literature class. As they relaxed, Shelby and Riley were setting up the E-tracer to search for another energem or zord. "I'll set the E-Tracer here..." Riley said as he set down the E-tracer.

"This Dino charger has been created to detect energy from the gold energem or the Ptera zord" Shelby explained as she put the Ptera charger inside the E-tracer. "Hopefully the E-tracer can detect one of the. After successfully finding the Ankylo zord, the rangers were now ready to track the gold energem or hopefully find the Ptera zord.

" _I miss you so much dad. I even still wear your bracelet, keeping it safe until I finally find you_ " Tyler thought to himself as he wrote in his father's journal. Tyler has been recording his adventures as a ranger in his father's journal, hoping one day his father will read it.

 _Today is June 10th, being a ranger is not easy, but we've got a great team. Even though Chase gets distracted by girls sometimes, but Tess is always there to keep him in check._

"Monica loves me, Monica loves me not" Chase said as he plucked the last petal. "Oh well, Monica's loss" as he tossed the stem away, before placing his arm around Tess's shoulder with his signature smirk on his face "And her loss could be your gain."

"Still Monica's loss" Tess smirked up at him as she removed his arm around her shoulder.

"Fine" Chase said as he put up his hands in defense. "Tina loves me... Tina loves me not" Chase smirked as he got a new flower and started his game all over again.

 _They definitely have our backs. Riley is always analyzing things and training, he makes me try harder too..._

After programming the E-tracer, "Okay I calibrated it to search the grids from left to right" Riley stated as he and Shelby started the search.

 _Shelby's really smart, and hey I think she's cute..._

"No, not left to right. I already calibrated it to search from right to left" Shelby said as she stepped in to recalibrate the E-tracer. Shelby was definitely that take charge kind of person.

 _And kind of stubborn. And Koda well, you wouldn't believe how strong his animal instincts are. I can't stop thinking Fury had something to do with your disappearance. Nothing's gonna keep me from finding you, dad, especially not Fury._

While Tyler was lost in his thoughts, Koda was sitting patiently up in the tree, surveying his surroundings. As Koda looked around, his primal instincts began to kick in. Koda quickly jumped down from the tree, startling Tyler. "Koda, I asked you to stop doing that" Tyler chuckled out.

"Tyler, you smell..."

Tyler smelled his shirt as he asked "I do?"

"No the air, smell" Koda asked as they both stood up. There was a very strange presence in the area and they both could feel it. Tyler's Dino com started pinging. "Alien bio-signs in your area" Kendall informed them.

"Shut down the E-tracer" Tyler told Riley and Shelby as they quickly did so. The last thing the rangers wanted was Sledge stealing their data again. "We need to get it out of here now" Tyler said as he got the E-tracer.

"Be careful, that's irreplaceable" Shelby reminded the red ranger.

"Start the jeep, we're right behind you" Riley instructed Tyler.

"We'll keep watch while you load up" Tess told Tyler as she grabbed her book-bag by the log she was sitting at. As she got her book-bag, she noticed Chase putting something in his pocket. Tess looked on, a little suspicious but brushed it off because they had to focus on the issue at hand.

The team looked around the area as Tyler ran to the jeep to get a head start. Tyler placed the E-tracer inside in the lock box and started up the jeep. Once he got the jeep going, the rest of the team had already morphed and got inside the jeep with him, or so he thought. "Oh, are we morphing?" Tyler asked "Chase" a bit confused.

"Chase" quietly shushed Tyler and pointed at him to drive.

"Okay?" Tyler said a bit confused as he started up the car. "I'll get us out of here." After driving for a few miles, Tyler told his teammates "The E-tracer is safe now, you guys can demorph" but they simply didn't respond.

As they drove, the engine began to give out. "What? Not now."

Tyler pulled over to check what's wrong with the engine, "Sorry guys, I just tuned her up."

Tyler opened up the hood, and noticed that the wires to his engine were tampered with. "How did that happen?"

As they looked at the wires, his Dino com started going off. "And that's supposed to be funny?" a familiar voice asked.

"Shelby?!"

"You just took off and left us..."

"What?!" Tyler said surprised. "I'm looking right... at you" Tyler said, looking at the pink ranger in front of him, and he quickly noticed the difference. Tyler soon noticed the Vivix raiding the jeep for the E-tracer. "Vivix?!"

"Chase" soon revealed his true form: a Vivix posing as Chase.

"How do you like my friend's cloning ability?" a voice asked. Tyler turned around to see Poisandra approaching with Curio and Duplicon.

"Poisandra!"

"Now you're just in our way, red ranger!" Duplicon exclaimed as he charged right at Tyler. Tyler got in a few strong kicks and managed to evade Duplicon with a swift flip.

"Fake rangers, huh? Nice trick" Tyler said as the Vivix got a hold of the E-tracer to hand over to Poisandra. "But now you're facing a real one."

"You're pretty tough, but not tough enough!" Duplicon taunted as he blasted at the red ranger, sending him flying.

"It wasn't very difficult to remove that annoyance" Poisandra said proud of her handy work. "Great performance boys! Now, let's take our new machine and search for some energems!"

"Okay!" Curio cheered as Poisandra and Curio walked with their Vivix in tow, with the E-tracer now in their possession.

 **...**

Back at the command center under the museum, Keeper and Kendall were looking at a overall scan of the area, trying to figure out where Tyler is. The rangers know Tyler wouldn't just run off and leave them, something is wrong. "You find Tyler?" Koda asked, concerned as the rangers came in.

"No, he still isn't responding" Kendall informed them.

"I'm gonna scan the city for alien DNA" Riley said as he got on the computer to see if Sledge had let loose any of his aliens.

"When I talked to him, Tyler thought he was with us" Shelby revealed. "Whoever he was with, they were fooling him."

The computer started pinging as the computer started to pick up alien bio-signs in the area, "Alien bio-signs detected in the city complex" Riley informed them.

"Then, that's where we go, yes?" Koda asked.

"Maybe we should split up" Shelby suggested as she started backing out of the command center. "I could go back to the woods and retrace our steps, and see if I could find Tyler." Tess looked at Shelby, knowing what was going on in her best friend's head. It was very obvious that Shelby and Tyler had formed a very tight bond that only got tigher.

"Yeah, I'll go with you" Riley added as he was about to accompany Shelby, until Keeper stopped them both "No, Kendall and I will continue to search for Tyler. You must work together to find the E-tracer, before Sledge can locate the gold energem."

"You're right, we need to work as team. Let's get moving" Shelby realized what was best, as the rest of the rangers headed out to reclaim the E-tracer.

 **...**

As the rangers headed to the city complex to search for the E-tracer, back near quarry by the forest, Tyler was beginning to come to. Once Tyler gained consciousness, he realized what had happened. Tyler remembered that Poisandra and Duplicon had tricked him with clone rangers and had stolen the E-tracer. Once he had realized what had happened, he quickly shot up and ran out of the quarry. When Tyler got to the side of the road, he got out his Dino charger, "Dino cycle rev up!"

 _ **Dino cycle charger, engage!**_

Once Tyler activate the Dino charger, the two parts of the cycle came out from the ground and assembled into the fast-paced machine.

"ENERGIZE!" Tyler exclaimed as he quickly jumped off a picket fence into the air, morphing into battle mode, before swiftly landing on his Dino Cycle. Tyler quickly rode into the city to warn his teammates about Poisandra's plans.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the city complex, the rangers had already morphed are were searching the area where the alien bio signs were detected. "This where Kendall said she last detected an alien signal" Tess told the team as they regrouped.

"It's a big area, we need to keep looking" Chase suggested.

"Yeah" Shelby said agreeing with the black ranger.

"Be careful" Koda advised his teammates.

"Let's go" Riley said as the rangers split up to cover more ground.

In the distance a voice cackled, "Fools!" That voice was Fury who had joined forces with Duplicon. "We'll wait for the red ranger and spring our trap" Fury said deviously, having his own trick up his sleeve.

"Wait! Poisandra has the tracking device and she said we attack now!" Duplicon exclaimed as he made another set of clone rangers from Vivix that were behind them. "My clone rangers will have them fighting themselves!"

Fury growled, "I hate those ranger colors."

Once Duplicon had finished making his clone rangers, he instructed them "Now, destroy the power rangers!"

"Disgusting..." Fury grumbled out as he went to gather his thoughts. "So, Poisandra has stolen their tracking device..." The thought of Poisandra actually getting the upper hand on the rangers and Fury got his blood boiling. Out of frustration, Fury sliced a stone statue in two. "I've got to have my own prize to show Sledge. Wait, the red ranger. Yes, he's just the trophy I need..."

 **...**

"I've got nothing" Chase informed the team as they regrouped in the middle of city square.

"Koda, did you see anything from that tree?" Shelby asked.

"Just, very angry squirrel."

"Uhhh, hey isn't that us?" Riley pointed as the team saw exact duplicates of themselves charging at them.

"Wow, I look pretty sweet" Chase said, his ego definitely not faltering.

"Clone rangers, they had to be with Tyler. That's how they fooled him" Tess deduced as Vivix appeared behind them. The rangers were now in for a fight.

"You guys should take some acting classes, cause your not fooling me!" Chase exclaimed as he quickly shot down the Vivix. As the rangers quickly fought it was very clear the clone rangers were making it difficult on the actual rangers, who had a difficult time telling who was who. As Riley took down some Vivix, the clone pink ranger came up to him. Thinking it was Shelby, Riley stopped his blade "Sorry Shelby!" but the clone ranger capitalized, knocking Riley down with a strong kick.

While that was going on, Tess did a half twist to evade some Vivix, she did a sweep kick to take the Vivix down. As Tess got up, she noticed a black Dino charge ranger behind her and she couldn't tell if it was Chase or a clone ranger. On instinct alone, Tess just aimed a jab at it but it simply caught her fist before dipping her.

"You're _definitely_ not a clone ranger" a familiar voice said smoothly.

"Chase?" Tess asked, noticing the thick New Zealand accent.

"The one and only" Chase said smoothly, keeping an iron grip on Tess.

Tess was lost in the moment until she realized the situation they were both in, "Chase, this isn't the right time!" as she snapped her fingers in front of Chase's eyes.

"R-iiig-hh-t" Chase stuttered as he let go of Tess, straightened up as they got back to fighting.

Once they got back to fighting, Chase loaded up his Dino blaster, "You may look like us, but you're not as smart." Effortlessly, Chase blasted down all the Vivix and even managed to blast the clone rangers as well.

"Chase, how did you know who was who?" Shelby asked curiously.

"I slipped these into your belts" Chase pointed to the small flowers in the ranger's belts.

"You're so clever!" Shelby complimented Chase.

"Nice one!" Riley added.

Tess looked down at her belt and she noticed that there wasn't a flower in her belt, "There isn't a flower in my belt, how did you know I wasn't a clone ranger?"

Chase pulled a daisy from behind his back, handing it to Tess and simply said "I just know."

Tess took the daisy and simply held it, as Koda said "Now we show what real rangers can do."

They nodded as they turned around to finish the clone rangers once and for all. "Let's finish these imposters!" Shelby exclaimed. They loaded up their Dino blasters as they exclaimed in unison "Dino steel, armor on!"

"You can fake the look..." Chase started as he struck the pink clone ranger.

"But..." Shelby continued as she struck the yellow clone ranger.

"You can't..." Riley stacked on as he attacked the black clone ranger.

"Fake..." Koda added as he attacked the green clone ranger.

"The skills..." Tess continued as she struck the blue clone ranger.

"Of real rangers" the team exclaimed in unison as the clone rangers were finally defeated. This was one less problem for the rangers to worry about.

While that was going on, Wrench, Curio, and Poisandra were on the balcony of a building in the city complex, trying to figure out work the E-tracer. "Let's see now..." Wrench started as he placed down the E-tracer, trying to figure out how to work it.

"Mine!" Curio shouted as he pushed Wrench aside to figure out how to work the E-tracer himself.

"You're not smart enough to be touching this machine!" Wrench argued as he pushed Curio back.

"You don't know how smart I am!"

"Of course I do, I built your head from a seat cushion."

As they were arguing, Poisandra approached them, "Hurry up tin man! Before those party crashing rangers foil my plan."

"Have a heart! This thing didn't come with an instruction manual" Wrench argued as he tried to figure out how to work the complicated machine.

 **...**

Meanwhile, while the rangers had their hands full with Duplicon and Poisandra, Tyler was on his Dino cycle, trying to quickly get to the city to help his team. As Tyler rode as fast as he could, he received a transmission from Kendall from the command center, "Tyler? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Long story, but I'm fine. Listen, Poisandra stole the E-tracer. They fooled me" Tyler explained to Kendall.

"With clone rangers, we know. The others are fighting them now, I'm sending you the coordinates."

Once Tyler got the coordinates of his team's location, "Got it. Tell them I'm almost there."

Tyler revved up his Dino cycle, blasts came out of nowhere, causing the red ranger to swerve out of control. The blasts simply wouldn't let up. "Who is that?" Tyler asked curiously as he tried his best to avoid the blasts, but they were simply too much. The blasts caused Tyler to lose control of his Dino cycle and he flew off, causing him to demorph. As Tyler got up, a familiar figure came charging through the smoke at Tyler: it was Fury. "Look what the cat caught!" Fury exclaimed.

"You haven't caught me yet" Tyler countered back as he ducked under Fury's sword. "Too slow!"

"Hold still!" Fury roared as he tried to strike at the red ranger, but he was too quick. "You're mine!"

 **...**

While that was going on, the rest of the rangers faced off against Duplicon. "All my clones are gone!" he cried out. The real rangers held the flowers that distinguished them from the fakes, "Nothing left but the originals" Chase exclaimed as the rangers tossed the flowers out.

"So, I'll destroy them!" Duplicon exclaimed as he blasted at the rangers.

"Stego shield!" Koda exclaimed as he used his shield to block the blast and protect his friends. "May not be strong enough."

 **...**

"You're no match for me red ranger!" Fury exclaimed as he went toe-to-toe with Tyler. Tyler managed to get in some strong jabs and kicks, but Fury was still able to get the best of him. Tyler aimed a jab right at Fury, but he caught the red ranger's fist and kicked him.

As Tyler fell, his father's bracelet came off his wrist, falling at Fury's feet. "What's that?" Fury asked curiously as he got the bracelet that belonged to Tyler's father. "Well, well, well, this brings back memories."

Tyler got up and noticed that the bracelet was off his wrist. "Then you did know my dad..."

"I should've known you were his son" Fury cackled as he threw the bracelet away. "With those pathetic fighting skills, you're as weak as he was."

It was like something came over Tyler. He charged at Fury, with vengeance and anger in his eyes. Tyler hit Fury with a strong high kick, stunning Fury. Fury tried to hit the red ranger, but he simply dodged it. Tyler hit Fury with a strong front kick before knocking Fury off his feet with a roundhouse kick. That kick was strong enough to knock Fury back against a car and drop his blade. "You're saying my father is weak?!"

Tyler kicked the blade aside to even the playing field. "What do you know about him?!" Tyler growled out. Tyler wanted answers, and he was going to get them.

"I'll never tell you!" Fury goaded as he swiftly moved out of the way as Tyler charged at him.

 **...**

"I think I can break through!" Koda exclaimed as he pushed back Duplicon's blast, leaving an opening for the rangers to attack.

"Tricera drill!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Raptor claw!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hypa bow!" Tess exclaimed as the three of them struck Duplicon, knocking him back.

"Is that all you got?!" Duplicon goaded the rangers.

"Try my Para chopper blast!" Chase responded as he shot at the monster, sending him flying.

"I need more clone rangers!" Duplicon shouted as Vivix came to his side, as he attempted to make more clone rangers. "Meet your match!"

"Not so fast!" Chase exclaimed as he shot at Duplicon again, stopping him from making more clone rangers.

"We have to destroy him now, or he'll keep making more clones" Shelby said to the rangers.

"We need the Dino spike" Chase suggested.

"But we need Tyler!" Tess reminded the team. For the Dino spike to work, all six rangers needed to be present for it to work.

"No time for that!" Duplicon exclaimed as he charged at the rangers again, he wasn't going to let up.

 **...**

While that was going, Tyler was having a heated battle with Fury. Tyler got in some good strikes with his Dino blade but Fury was able to deflect some of the blows. Tyler managed to get in a strike, but Fury swiftly jumped over and onto a car. Tyler charged back at Fury, but the warrior managed to evade the slash, causing a lot of damage to the car. Fury quickly rolled off Tyler's back as he fell to the ground. Fury may have met his match.

Tyler stalked Fury, pointed his blade to him and demanded "What did you do to him?" referring to his father.

Fury growled, hoping to scare off Tyler but the red ranger wasn't backing down "Tell me!"

"Your father... was..." Fury started but Tyler's Dino com started going off.

"Tyler, we can't beat this monster without you!" Chase said over the transmission. "We've got to use the Dino spike! Now!"

Tyler now had a choice to make: Leave Fury and continue wondering what happened to his father? Or leave his teammates to fend off a monster they can't defeat on their own? Tyler has been searching for his father for as long as he could remember and this may be the only chance he'll get to learn what really happened. But Tyler was caught up in his thoughts, Fury too advantage, "Fool!"

Fury pushed aside Tyler's blade and swept his foot, sending Tyler into the air. As Fury got to his feet, he hit Tyler in the gut, sending Tyler into a car. The hit was so strong, that Tyler bounced off the car and Fury struck at the red ranger again. "Now, I'll finish you!"

As Fury charged at Tyler, the red ranger prepared for the worst, but something strange happened. Tyler looked up to see this strange presence coming out of Fury. "What is happening to me?!"

Fury was trying his best to fight it, but this presence was getting the better of feral warrior.

"What is that?" Tyler asked curiously.

"No! I am in control!" Fury exclaimed but the presence took all the energy out of Fury, causing him to pass out.

Once Tyler got to his feet, his Dino com started going off again, "Tyler, we need you!" Chase said to the red ranger. Tyler stood there and then he realized what was more important. The rest of the rangers need him and Tyler needs to step up and be the leader that his team needs. When the time comes, Tyler will learn the truth of his father.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Duplicon was getting the best of the rest of the rangers. One hit from Duplicon sent Chase, Tess, and Riley flying. "We can't take much more of this!" Shelby exclaimed as Shelby as she and Koda tried to take down the mischievous monster.

Koda got some strong kicks in, but the alien was still stronger. "I'm coming, guys!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could to help his friends. "Energize! Dino steel, armor on!"

"Take this!" Duplicon exclaimed as he shot at Koda and Shelby.

"So weak without your leader. Let's end this!" Duplicon exclaimed as he charged at the rangers,

"Hold on guys!" Tyler exclaimed as he came just in time to help his team.

"Back off red!" Duplicon exclaimed.

"You know what to do!" Tyler told his team.

The rest of the rangers turned around to see their leader coming to help them. "Tyler!" Koda yelled in glee.

"Dino charger, ready! Weapons combine!" Tyler exclaimed as he threw the Dino Spike charger in the air.

 _ **Dino Spike Charger, engage!**_

"Red ranger launch!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed in unison as they locked hands, giving Tyler a leg up, throwing him up in the air.

"Dino spike, final strike!" Tyler exclaimed as he threw the Dino Spike right at Duplicon. "Copy that."

Duplicon fell as the rangers stood tall together, "Now that's teamwork!"

"Tyler!" Shelby said happily as she hugged the red ranger.

"Great timing" Chase joked.

"We worry" Koda said, showing concern for his friend.

"Yeah, don't ever freak us out like that again!" Tess said, playfully punching Tyler's shoulder.

"No one splits up us" Riley proclaimed.

"We have to stop Poisandra from tracking down the gold energem or it's Ptera zord" Tyler informed the team.

"There she is!" Riley pointed at the balcony, where Poisandra, Wrench and Curio were trying to work the E-Tracer. "Well done Wrench!" Poisandra complimented her comrade.

"Stop her!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers were going to face off with Sledge's wife-to-be.

From space, Sledge was watching everything unfold. "Poisandra's in trouble! Fire the Magna beam" Sledge ordered the Vivix to protect his fiancee against the rangers. The Vivix activated the magna beam, sending the ray down to Earth, reviving Duplicon, increasing him in strength and size. "I can clone giants now!" Duplicon roared. "Vivix rise!"

All the Vivix got together, to form a giant monster. "You rangers want me? You'll have to go through a giant Fury first!" Duplicon cackled as he made an exact clone of Fury, only a lot larger in scale.

"A clone of me?! In- _fury_ -ating" Fury growled as he started to regain control of himself. "I'm one of a kind!"

"Look out!" Tyler warned his teammates as the large Fury attacked them, but they swiftly moved out of the way. To protect the rangers, Tyler's T-Rex zord came in. "Nice entrance Rexy! Dino charger, ready! T-Rex zord!"

 ** _T-Rex charger, engage!  
Zords, combine!  
Dino charge megazord, ready!_**

"Take that!" Duplicon exclaimed as he branded the megazord as the Fury clone attacked them from behind.

"They're attacking from both sides!" Tyler exclaimed as he got a transmission from Kendall. "Go ahead Kendall!"

"Activate Dino charger 17. It will release the toxic gases of the Dinos."

"Did she say what I think she said" Shelby snickered.

"Toxic gases?" Riley asked confused.

"You, mean fart gas?" Koda laughed out.

"You could call it that" Kendall said, humoring the rangers.

"Man, you think of everything" Chase chuckled out.

"Hey! Let's try it" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino gas charger, ready!"

Once Tyler activated the Dino charger, the megazord sprayed both the Fury clone as well as Duplicon with the toxic gas, stunning them both. "My eyes! It's stinging my eyes!"

"That is so gross" Tess chuckled out as Chase agreed "It is one nasty move."

"Smells very bad" Koda said, covering his face even though he was wearing a helmet.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Please finish faster" Koda pleaded.

"We need the hammer of the Ankylo zord to crush these fakes!" Shelby suggested. "Dino charger, ready! Summon Ankylo zord!"

 _ **Ankylo charger, engage!  
Ankylo charger, combine!  
Dino charge megazord, Tri-Ankylo formation, ready!**_

"Ankylo zord, hammer punch!" The rangers exclaimed in unison as they struck the Fury clone, reverting it back to it's true form.

"Tricera drill!" Shelby exclaimed as she finished off the large Vivix Duplicon used to clone Fury.

"Ankylo zord, final super punch!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they hit Duplicon so hard, he flew in the sky.

"You made a copy of me!" Duplicon cried out as the rangers finally defeated the mischievous monster.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers stood tall.

 **...**

"Hurry Wrench, Hurry!" Poisandra pleaded Wrench as she watched the rangers, defeat Duplicon. Poisandra only had a short window before the rangers would come after her.

After tampering with the machine for awhile, Wrench got the E-tracer working, "It's working! It's honing in on the gold energem's Ptera zord." Wrench exclaimed as Poisandra and Curio cheered.

"Hooray for me!" Poisandra cheered. "Come on, let's go get it!" As they were about to leave to get the gold energem or it's Ptera zord, a blast came out of nowhere, hitting Poisandra, Curio, and Wrench, as a menacing cackle echoed through the city complex. It was Fury, and he had a plan in mind and he didn't care who he had to take down to get Sledge's adulation.

"Yes there it is! Like fruit for the picking" Fury roared, referring to the E-tracer.

"Fury! You rotten apple!" Poisandra screeched as Fury made his way to the rangers' machine.

"Congratulations on finding the device, too bad you couldn't keep your cotton candy hands on it!" Fury cackled as he took the E-tracer for himself.

"Ohhh, you furry thief! You know Sledge will destroy you for this" Poisandra threatened Fury.

"Wrong! With these coordinates I know exactly where to find the Ptera zord. Sledge will love me for this!"

As Fury walked away with the E-tracer, the rangers regrouped as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. "Fury is leaving with E-tracer" Koda told the rangers. The rangers had to think quickly to stop Fury from giving the E-tracer to Sledge.

"We can't let him get away!" Tess said.

"Chase, your the only one capable of hitting it from this distance" Tyler instructed the black Dino charger ranger.

"Got it" Chase said as he loaded up his Dino blaster.

"But my E-tracer..." Shelby said to the team. Without the E-tracer, finding the energems and the zords will be a lot more difficult.

"Sorry, Shelby. If Sledge gets it, he can find all the lost energems" Tyler apologized to Shelby. Tyler knew how hard Shelby worked on that E-tracer, so it really saddened him to have to destroy it. But destroying the E-tracer is the only way to ensure that Sledge can't use it.

Chase stepped up as he aimed his Dino blaster at the E-tracer. With a solid aim, Chase shot a blast right on the mark, destroying the E-tracer. "Nooo!" Fury roared.

"Nice job, hot shot" Tess joked as she nudged into Chase's shoulder.

Fury was on his knees, growling in frustration but he saw something that could be just as valuable as the E-tracer, "Wait, yes!"

"What is he doing?" Tyler asked.

"You didn't destroy it all, rangers" Fury cackled at the rangers. "With this I will control the Ptera zord!" as now he was in possession of the Ptera charger.

 **...**

Back at the command center, the team was still reeling at what just happened. The Ptera charger was now in Fury's hands now and if he were to find the Ptera zord before the rangers, he could control it. "The E-tracer may have given Fury the location of the Ptera zord" Shelby said dismally as she placed the destroyed E-tracer on the table. "And he also got the Ptera charger."

"Even if he does find the zord, that charger shouldn't have enough power left to activate it's battle mode" Kendall informed Shelby, rather optimistically. "And they don't have the technology to charge it."

The rangers regrouped, trying to figure out their next move. "I should've known those clone rangers were fakes. There's nobody like you guys" Tyler smiled at his friends. Even though Tyler didn't learn what happened to his dad today, he was happy to finally be back with his friends, where he belonged.

"The E-tracer was destroyed, but you worked as a team. If you had not, the E-tracer would now be in Sledge's hands" Kepper said to the rangers to lift their spirits.

"Keeper's right, we're united. Sledge, Fury, Poisandra, they are divided" Chase said to the team.

"That's why we'll win, because of our teamwork. Maybe not today, but soon" Riley smiled.

"Yeah, we're at best when we're together." Tess added.

"I have something of your's..." Shelby said shyly as she took something out from behind her back: Tyler's bracelet. During battle, Shelby noticed Tyler's bracelet on the ground after the red ranger's heated battle with Fury.

"You found my dad's bracelet..." They exchanged genuine smiles as Shelby put the bracelet on her friend's wrist. It was pretty clear something was going on between the red and pink ranger, something way beyond a friendship. Koda looked a bit confused, not knowing what was happening, while Chase, Tess, and Riley exchanged knowing smirks, knowing exactly what was going on. Chase pretended to yawn as he smoothly put his arm around Tess's shoulder. Tess rolled her eyes as she settled herself in her seat, not moving Chase's arm like she normally would, as she tried to hide her smile. Tess decided to humor Chase for once, especially after the day the rangers had, while Chase didn't even try to hide the smile on his face.

"Thanks" Tyler thanked Shelby.

"No problem..." Shelby smiled.

"When I was fighting Fury today, he suddenly froze up, as if he lost control" Tyler admitted to the team. The team exchanged worried glances, "I swear, it looked like something was inside him, trying to break free..." as Tyler thought back to earlier today.

"Maybe, it's his fun side trying to get out, eh" Chase joked.

Tess looked at him with a confused experssion, "I cannot believe you just said that..."

"Whatever is, we take it on together" Koda smiled.

"That's right Koda, together" Shelby added.

" _Together_..." the rangers said in unison as they touched fists in solidarity. The rangers are a solid unit. That is why Sledge and Fury can not defeat the rangers. It is their trust and faith in one another that make them a force to be reckoned with. No matter what comes their ways, the rangers can tackle it on together...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well while rangers are united, Fury, Sledge, and Poisandra are at each other's throats. Also, it seems Fury has something to hide and it has something to do with Tyler's father. What do you guys think Fury is hiding?  
** **Also, there seem to be some developments not just with Chase/Tess. It seems like there seems to be a little something stirring between Tyler/Shelby. There were a lot of cute moments all throughout the chapter and there is definitely more to come. What do you guy's think?  
** **And of course, what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Also, if you guys have any ideas for story titles, please lemme know cause I'm not feeling the title I'm using** **now (I will credit whosever title I use:)  
Important Update: As you guys know, the next chapter is an original chapter and I need help coming up with ideas. For this original chapter, it doesn't have to center around Tess and can be about any of the other rangers. Also if you guys want, there can be a main plot line and a subplot (ex. A Fool's Hour). Again, I'm very open to ideas and I will credit whosever idea I use. I won't update again until I get a solid idea. I hope to have this chapter up by the end of next week so please, send your ideas ASAP, pretty please :)** **  
** **Of course, any feedback and criticism is welcome!  
** **Please Read &Review**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:  
** **Hey guys, I was originally planning to post up an original chapter but there were some developments and I decided to not post it up after all. I am very sorry for misleading anyone.  
** **As you guys all know, Power Rangers Dino Charge is currently on hiatus right now and won't be returning until August 29th. As much as I want to continue the story, I don't want take over the story with original chapters until then.  
So I am making the decision to put the story on HIATUS until the show returns to television in August. I don't want the entire story to be taken over by original storylines. By the time the story comes back, new episodes of Dino Charge will be airing and new chapters will be posted within a week of the premiere. Plus I really like how " _Double Ranger, Double Danger_ " ended and I think it sets it up perfectly for when the show returns in August.  
I am very sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you guys understand the situation that I am in. But to make up for the long wait, I am planning to post up a brand new Power Rangers story to hold you guys over in the meantime. I want to thank everyone who has been loyal to this story and I hope you guys like the new story as well. I have three story overviews and prologues written and you guys decide which one I should publish and work on.  
To vote, simply let me know which story you want me to do in your review and I will count them up, and the story overview that has the most reviews, that will be the story that I do. Here are the three ideas that I have developed:**

 **...**

 ** _Power Rangers RPM:_** ** _Danielle Keagan or simply "Dani" grew up Omega City for a better part of her life. Since she was a little girl, Dani grew up in her family's business. Dani knows everything to know about cars and mechanics, thanks to her father. Dani's father has groomed her from a young age to take over the family garage when the time comes, but Dani has other dreams. For as long as she could remember, Dani has always wanted to be a ballroom dancer, but had a hard time pursuing it because of her style and appearance. But soon after the death of her parents, Dani decided to give up her dreams of being a dancer and decided to run her family garage with her uncle. Dani soon begins to move forward from her parent's death, but a tragic event causes her world to crumble.  
When the Venjix virus soon conquers Omega City, a strange looking Attack Bot kidnaps her uncle for the Venjix revolution. Filled with nothing but revenge, Dani begins her long trek to the domed city of Corinth, the only city left standing after Venjix took over, where she believes her uncle may be. With nothing but her father's prized motorcycle, Dani begins her journey of revenge on the Attack bot responsible for her world falling apart. Along the way, she becomes a skilled thief, stealing food, water and money to survive and sometimes she would steal for others who are suffering from the invasion. It is because her agile skills and abilities from years of dance experience, the police are unable to catch her, making Dani a wanted criminal. After being stranded in the wastelands, she is soon joined by Dillon and later Ziggy Grover as they break through the Venjix _****_barricade and make it into the domed sanctuary.  
Soon, Dillon, Dani, and (reluctantly) Ziggy are recruited by Dr. K to become Power Rangers along side Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown and later Gem and Gemma to fight the war against Venjix.  
_** _ **Follow Dani's life changing journey as she learns to see the good in things again and learns the real meaning of friendship as she builds strong bonds with her new Ranger family.**_

 ** _Power Rangers Mystic Force:_ _Twenty years ago, in a magic-filled dimension parallel world to our own, the forces of darkness came into power and a war called the "Great Battle" between good and evil began. An army of the monsters, led by a powerful warrior named Morticon, swarmed into the land with their sights set on taking over the magical realm, the human realm and beyond. The Mystics battled valiantly against overwhelming odds until they drove the evil back from the edge of the human world.  
Fighting this battle was powerful Mystic, the Solaris Knight: Daggeron. But during this great battle, Imperious, an evil wizard captured Daggeron's twin son: Helios and daughter: Celestina, in an attempt to harness their power of the sun and the moon for evil. Daggeron fought bravely to protect his children, but in the end he lost Helios to Imperious's dark magic. To protect Celestina, Daggeron had his faithful cat genie: Jenji bring his daughter to the human world to protect her, with the promise to reunite with her and her twin brother. But unfortunately, Imperious placed a curse on Daggeron, turning him into a frog. It is this curse that makes it difficult for Daggeron to keep his promise to his children.  
Celestina would grow up in the human world in the city of Briarwood as "Meryl Hawthorne", with no clue of her magical lineage. While Meryl loves her adoptive family, she can not help but feel she doesn't belong and that feeling only gets worse as she gets older. But despite these insecurities, Meryl would grow up to be a very optimistic, bright, positive young woman who believes in magic, even when others don't. Meryl would soon get a job Rock Porium Record Store where she would become close friends with her co-workers Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, and Xander Bly. When a strange earthquake hits, this causes them along with mysterious newcomer: Nick Russell to be thrown into the world of magic as they become Power Rangers to protect the world. They are soon joined by Jenji, the Genie and his master: Daggeron (who has a special connection with Meryl...), along_** ** _with their mentor and kind hearted sorceress: Udonna and her bumbling apprentice: Clare, the rangers fight to protect the world from evil and restore humanity's faith in magic...  
_**

 _ **Power Rangers Samurai:**_ _ **Kanna is a young girl who is half-human and half-nighlok. Kanna was born to her loving nighlok father and a human woman. This caused Kanna to be exiled, never truly being by human and nighlok alike.  
One night, cunning nighlok: Serrator torched the young nighlok's**_ _ **village, as Kanna watched with despair as her home and her beloved family fell before her eyes. Serrator would curse Kanna to walk the Earth, not allowing her to pass through the gap into the Netherworld, forcing her to live in a world she will never be accepted. Watching this horrifying sight left Kanna devoid of any emotion, all accept sadness, being plagued with nothing but horrible memories. As Kanna walked the Earth, trying to find her purpose, fate causes her to cross paths with fellow half-human/half-nighlok: Deker. Intrigued, Kanna accompanies Deker on his search for the 'Ultimate Duel' in hopes of ending his curse, while she searches for a way to end her misery as well. Kanna and Deker soon form an interesting but close bond with one another due to them suffering the same fate. Deker takes Kanna under his wing and teaches her the ways of the warrior, turning Kanna into a formidable opponent as he slowly grows fond of the young half-nighlok. Deker soon gifts Kanna with the Orb of Despair: a sacred relic from the depths of the Netherworld that collects the tears and negative emotions of humans, giving the holder incredible power.  
**_ _ **Deker and Kanna soon cross paths with Samurai Rangers and a rivalry begins to brew. Deker soon finds a formidable opponent in the red ranger, seeing this as his only opportunity to end his curse. While Deker trains for his battle with the head of the Shiba family, the rest of the rangers are determined to 'save' Kanna from Deker, believing the warrior is holding the young girl against her will, but Kanna's loyalty to Deker does not waiver as she continues to be loyal to the mysterious half-nighlok. But while Kanna shows no compassion to the humans, kindness begins to peek through as she slowly starts to reach out to the humans, causing her to question who she's really meant to be...  
**_ _ **Follow Kanna as she walks the Earth trying to figure out what world she truly belongs in: In the human world where no one will truly accept her? Or the world of the Nighlok, the world she may be destined to be?**_

 _ **...**_

 **Here are the the three Power Rangers ideas that I planning to do while Dino Charge is on hiatus. Also, I haven't developed titles for those ideas either. So when you submit your choice, please add a potential title you guys want the story to be. It took me a while to develop the ideas and I honestly don't think I can go wrong on writing on either idea. Also, if you guys have any ideas as well from any Power Rangers season, don't be afraid to let me know and we can develop it together!  
So please lemme know which idea you guys wanna see go through and if you have any criticism/feedback on any of these ideas, please let me know as well. The deadline to tell me what story you want me write on is 7/31, so please respect the deadline.  
Also, to learn more of the original characters in each of these stories, go to my profile and you will get a better feel of the characters I'll be centering these stories around!**


	14. When Logic Fails

**Author's Note:** **Hi my lovely readers! I missed you guys so much!  
So, I know what you guys are thinking: why am I coming in with a new update if Power Rangers Dino Charge doesn't comeback for one more week? Well, one of my readers actually sent me a link to a website that had already uploaded the newest episode for Power Rangers Dino Charge in advance. I was debating about watching it or not, and in the end I decided to watch it because I go back to school the week of the premiere and I won't have time to write on it. So, if you guys don't want any spoilers, then don't read it but if you guys are like me and just want to read it, go ahead. To each their own and I can't control what you guys do.  
Also, I did some major editing on all the other chapters and added some more stuff in so that everything flowed better and added some more things in, so definitely go check them out if you haven't already!  
So, in this chapter the rangers are in a race against time to get the Ptera charger back from Fury. But the rangers face a major obstacle when they are trapped in a maze by one of Fury's latest monsters. Now, it's up to Riley and his logic to save his friends and get the Ptera charger back from Fury.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU GUYS DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 12: When Logic Fails**

In the deep recesses of space, Fury had successfully gotten the Ptera charger from the rangers's possession. He is now capable of controlling the mighty Ptera zord, even without the gold energem. "Let's test the Ptera charger" Wrench said as he placed the Ptera charger inside a device he created to test the energy levels. When Wrench turned on the device, it showed that there was no more energy inside the Ptera charger, rendering it useless. "That's odd, it's dead."

"Ha! Fury is a failure! Again!" Poisandra cheered gleefully, finding joy in Fury's lack of success.

"You called me, Master Sledge?" Fury asked as he walked into the main room.

"Poisandra tells me that she had the rangers's energem tracker, but you took it from her..." Sledge said, confronting Fury about his last battle with the rangers.

"That's right, I was bringing it back here and then that blasted hot shot blew it up!" Fury growled, remembering how Chase took away any chance of Sledge finding the exact location of all the other energems.

"So it's your fault again, Fury..." Sledge growled.

"Poisandra is inexperienced. I had to take control of the situation. And now I know where the Ptera zord is! And with the Ptera charger I can control it!"

"Wrong! The Ptera charger you got is dead! You couldn't run a vacuum cleaner with it, let alone a zord!" Wrench explained as Poisandra was simply laughing at the feral warrior.

"I can recharge it!" Fury argued, snatching the Ptera charger from Wrench's grasp.

"Wrong, again! Only the gold energem can recharge it!" Wrench explained.

"But we can't find the energem because you destroyed the tracker" Poisandra said, pointing the claw at Fury.

"I'm through with you Fury! Give that to me!" Sledge said in frustration as he snatched the Ptera charger from Fury's grasp. "Get off my ship, right now!" Sledge roared, through with Fury's constant shortcomings.

"But Master Sledge, I have an idea!" Fury tried to talk. Sledge didn't want to hear it and simply blasted at the warrior, not wanting to hear Fury out anymore. Sledge needed the energems and he was tired of Fury not coming through for his cause.

"See Kitty run!" Poisandra laughing at the Fury's expense.

After the fierce confrontation between Fury and Sledge, Wrench now had possession of the Ptera charger, hoping to get it working for Sledge. "Okay Puzzler, now where were we?" Wrench asked the strange looking monster that closely resembled a maze as he went to the holding area where they were playing a pretty complex board game. Wrench placed the Ptera charger down as they got back to their game.

Puzzler was a strange looking monster who enjoyed tormenting with his enemies by messing with their minds. Puzzler loves playing mind games and had a logical approach to everything he does. "I was about to say checkmate!" Puzzler exclaimed, winning another game over Wrench. Wrench was smart in his own right but Puzzler was in a whole other league.

"I lost again..." Wrench groaned.

"I truly am the best!" Puzzler cheered.

"Ahhh, there it is..." a vicious voice cackled. It was none other than Fury, who was determined to take possession of the powerful Ptera Zord.

"Huh? Hey, give me that!" Wrench pleaded.

"Enough playing around!" Fury growled as he kicked the table aside as he grabbed Puzzler and Wrench, "Puzzler, come with us. And you're going to help me charge this thing!" as he kicked the both of them out the holding area. "The Ptera Zord will be mine!" Even without Sledge's support, Fury was going to see his plan through and prove all of them wrong especially Poisandra.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, Riley put two different marbles into two different openings in a complex looking device. As he watched his marbles go down the tracks, his mind was busy at work. "The length of an arc is the circumference of a circle..." Riley said to himself. Riley is a very logical person and has an equally logical approach to everything he does. In Riley's mind, the logical approach is always the best approach.

While Riley was doing that, the other rangers were trying to salvage what was left of the E-tracer. After Chase blasted it, the device was severely damaged and Kendall is not completely sure if she and Shelby can salvage it.

"Our beautiful E-tracer, up in smoke..." Shelby said dismally. Shelby was proud of the work her, Tess, and Kendall did on the device.

While they surveyed the device, the rangers heard loud grumbling. Koda patted his stomach, "Sorry, very hungry..."

"Don't worry Koda, I sent Chase and Tess out for pizza" Kendall informed the blue ranger.

"So Fury knows where the Ptera zord is, but will he tell Sledge?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Sledge doesn't care about the zord, unless it leads Fury to the gold energem" Kendall explained. For Sledge, the zords are simply tools to create chaos and mayhem, but the energems holds the power that the intergalactic bounty hunter truly needs.

"But Fury betrayed Poisandra so Sledge can't trust him anymore-" Shelby countered back as Tyler and Koda simply looked on confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am so confused" Tyler spoke out as Koda nodded his head in agreement. "What's our next step?"

"Maybe, we eat" Koda suggested but the other rangers just gave him a dry look.

"I think I solved it..." Riley spoke out, overhearing what the rangers were talking about. Riley's mind is always working overtime, with him thinking about several things all at once. "We need to look at the problem more logically."

The rangers turned around and listened to Riley's take on the situation."Sledge, Poisandra, and Fury" Riley listed off as he held up three different colored marbles. "Now, each take their own paths..." Riley started as he put each marble in a different opening in his device as the rangers went over to him, trying to understand what the green ranger's point of view.

"... chasing after power, love, maybe revenge" as each marble went down a different track, symbolizing how Sledge, Poisandra, and Fury all had different intentions. "But there's one thing that all of them need first..." Riley continued.

"The energems!" Shelby deduced.

"Exactly, but their only chance of getting an energem is with a very powerful weapon, like the Ptera zord. Different paths, leading to one conclusion..."

"So, they've got to power up the Ptera charger" Tyler deduced.

Riley nodded his head as Kendall added, "But there's only one lab like ours with equipment strong enough to energize a Dino charger..."

"And logically, that lab is where we start..." Riley concluded.

 **...**

While the rangers came up with the plan to reclaim the Ptera charger from Fury's possession, a couple of children were playing a game with a life-size chess set in the courtyard at a run-down, abandoned lab building that has been shut down years ago.

"Hey! What are those kids doing?!" a voice asked. That voice came from none other than Puzzler, who was hiding inside the building. "How dare they touch my game! What are they doing at an abandoned lab anyway?"

"Puzzler! Get in here!" Fury roared.

"Oh, calm down! I'm coming!"

"You need to make sure the rangers, don't break in" Fury reminded the intellectual monster. This was all a part of Fury's plans to stall the rangers long enough so he can charge the Ptera charger and control the Ptera zord.

"What could possibly be of use in this old lab?" Puzzler asked, confused. The lab has been out of use for several years.

"No questions from you, game board. If you let anyone in here, I'll use your bones to sharpen my sword" Fury threatened the puzzle-board monster.

"Don't worry Master Fury, no one can outsmart me! The Puzzler never loses!"

"This is crazy!" Wrench exclaimed as he pulled at tarp off all the old equipment in the lab. As he pulled it off, dust came into the air, causing Wrench to cough, "Fury actually thinks he can energize a Dino charger with this old medical equipment. He's gone insane!"

Fury came into the room, ready to put his plan into fruition. "Fury!"

"Wrench! Hook this Dino charger up to energize!" Fury commanded Wrench as he sat down on the old medical chair.

"Master Fury, this old machine probably doesn't even work. It could blow you up! Or worse, it could blow _me_ up!"

"Stop your crying, metal man and just recharge the Ptera charger! Before your tears turn you to rust..."

"Yes, Master Fury" Wrench said hestiantly as he took the Ptera Charger and quickly got to work. The last thing Wrench wants to do now is upset Fury right now. Fury sat down, ready to put his plan into action. Fury's plan was simple: use the energy from his body to energize the Ptera charger. This plan can either work in his favor or have detrimental consequences on his life, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

 **...**

Puzzler walked down, wiped the dirt off the window and looked out to see the children were still playing chess, "What? Their still playing? Hah, amateur move!" Puzzler criticized the children. "It's not that complicated! Move the bishop! The bishop!"

The child simply moved the knight, further irritating Puzzler, "No! No! No! So illogical!" Puzzler burst out of the building as the children simply stared at him with wide eyes. "Who taught you to play?! Those are the worst moves I've ever seen!"

The children simply ran away, screaming as Puzzler yelled, "What's wrong?! Can't handle the truth!"

As the children ran, Tess and Chase were passing by holding several boxes of pizza for the rangers. "Chase! Wait up! You're going too fast!" Tess shouted, having a hard time keeping up with the black ranger, who was on his skateboard.

"Or maybe, you're just going to slow" Chase smirked at the small town girl.

"Just slow down and look where you're going" Tess advised him. "You might crash."

"Come on, Tess. Give me just a little credit" Chase argued but soon the two children ran past the yellow and black rangers, causing Chase to fall off of his skateboard and right onto Tess, with the pizza landing right on her and on the ground.

Chase got up first before holding out a hand for Tess, "You okay?"

"I'm alright" Tess said, before wiping off her jeans. "I wish I could say the same thing for my jeans..." Tess looked down to see pizza sauce staining her favorite pair of jeans.

Chase angrily took off his helmet and threw it to the side, shouting at the kids, "Hey! Thanks!"

"Chase, those are kids, it's okay" Tess said, trying to calm down Chase's hot head.

"You scaredy cats!" Puzzler exclaimed. Tess and Chase turned around to see a strange, maze-like monster standing there. "Chase, look!"

"Stop!" Chase exclaimed as he and Tess ran over to fight that strange-looking monster. Chase did a side flip ina a roundhouse kick at the monster as Tess did a front-walkover as she hit the monster with a strong front kick. Although the fight was two-on-one, the monster was holding his own surprisingly well.

"Who are you two?!" Puzzler asked. "Their babysitters?"

"You owe the rangers a new lunch" Chase said as he caught Puzzler's staff before Tess hit him with a strong kick to the stomach, sending him back.

"And you owe me a new pair of jeans!" Tess added, as Chase just looked at her confused.

"You're rangers?! Oh geez!" Puzzler exclaimed as he got his staff back, causing Chase to spin around.

"What are you doing here?!" Chase asked.

"If you were as smart as me, you wouldn't have to ask!"

"He's kinda gotta a point" Tess shrugged her shoulders as Chase looked at her, somewhat offended, "Hey!"

"Sorry..." Tess said meekly, realizing what she said was pretty mean. Although it was her responsibility to fight monsters, Puzzler had a point. Chase wasn't necessarily the sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer.

Puzzler charged at the two rangers, but Tess managed to push him out of the way and flipped him but he quickly got to his feet. He attempted to hit Chase with his staff, but he caught it and kicked him in the stomach but it wasn't enough. Puzzler managed to throw Chase to the side, causing him to land on the life-sized chess set.

Puzzler charged at Chase but the black ranger got a pawn and struck at the hulking monster, causing him to stumble. "Don't you know?! Pawns always lose!" Puzzler exclaimed as he charged at the rangers but they ducked underneath as Tess kicked him right into the chess set.

"Time to crown you!" Puzzler exclaimed as he got a queen and went right after Tess and Chase. Chase and Tess managed to evade him, but Puzzler got the best of the two rangers, hitting them and causing them to fall back. "Checkmate!" Puzzler exclaimed. "Now to destroy you two!"

As Puzzler stalked towards Chase and Tess, the remaining rangers quickly came to their aid. "Chase!" Shelby yelled.

"Tess!" Riley yelled.

"Yikes, probably more rangers!" Puzzler exclaimed as he quickly ran inside the abandoned lab for protection.

"Chase, Tess you okay?" Koda asked.

"I'm fine" Chase responded.

"We've felt better" Tess added as their teammates helped them up.

"Fury must be in there with the Ptera charger" Shelby deduced.

"Let's go pay him a visit" Tyler suggested as the rangers quickly ran inside to get the Ptera charger back. As Chase was about to run in, Koda stopped him, "Pizza?"

"Sorry, bro" Chase apologized for not having any food for his hungry friend, before quickly running inside to help his friends.

Koda's stomach continued growling but he pushed his hunger aside as he ran inside with his friends to try to find Fury. Unknown to the rangers, Puzzler had anticipated their every move. "One of me against six of them? Those odds are illogical!" Puzzler exclaimed as he quickly went to put his plan to stall the rangers into effect.

Once inside, the rangers were trying to figure out where to go. "Look at this place. It's like no one's been in here for years" Tess said as the rangers examined their surroundings.

"We have to find that lab, fast" Tyler said. The rangers were racing against the clock. Every second they wasted, was every second closer Fury had come to finding the Ptera zord.

"Let's split up" Riley suggested as the rangers went in different directions, hoping to find the lab faster.

"Ah yes! Time to play a little game!" Puzzler cackled as he went into a separate room, and closed off the opening. He laughed sinisterly as he went up to a sign, leading to an exit and altered it, "Good luck finding your way out rangers." Puzzler's plan was to keep the rangers going around in circles with no way out, giving Fury ample time to charge the Ptera charger.

"I love a good game!" Puzzler exclaimed as he ran down the hall and magically hid a door. Once he did that, Puzzler went up a spiral staircase before an idea came into his head, "Wait, I can change it all at once. A dead end here, a false turn there. This maze will keep the rangers trapped forever" as he completely altered the fire exit plan, turning it into a map to an inescapable maze.

"And to make the game more interesting, perhaps a bit of a freeze!" Puzzler cackled as he turned the thermostat down and froze it, making it impossible to change it back. As Puzzler quickly ran up the stairs, Riley was on his tail.

Riley moved the curtain, only to see it was boarded up with bricks. "That's odd..." Riley said, confused before his eyes landed on the fire exit plan. Riley closely examined the map, only to see that every turn lead to a dead end. "That doesn't make any sense" Riley examined, seeing there was no way out of this building.

"Shelby! Chase!" Tyler called out, trying to look for his friends. Tyler went inside a room, only to come out of a door at the end of a hall. Tyler quickly noticed this, "Same hallway?"

Tyler wasn't the only one who was confused. Shelby went up a flight of stairs, and as she went up the next set, she found herself coming up the same set of stairs she just climbed. It was like she was running around in a circle. "Third floor again? No way" Shelby asked confused as she just looked around confused.

Chase and Tess ran down a hall, she asked him "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I think..." Chase said, unsure. He opened a nearby door and just as him and Tess were about to walk through, Chase stopped dead in his tracks when he saw they were directly above the street.

Koda ran right into a room and his eyes fell on an vending machine, with food inside. Koda had a monster appetite and he needed to eat before he focus on anything else. "Hold on..." Koda's stomach continued growling as his eyes landed on a cookie inside the vending machine. "Cookie..." Koda said, almost mesmerized.

Koda shook the vending machine, hoping to shake the cookie out, instead he shook it hard enough to start it back up. Koda reached inside the vending machine to get the cookie but instead came up short. Koda felt inside his pockets, only to see he didn't have any money. Koda's stomach continued growling as he simply looked longingly at that cookie.

Riley walked down the stairs, starting to feel the temperature drop. "Whoa, it's freezing in here." As Riley stood there, he realized that he had already climbed that same set of stairs. "Wait a second, I've been here before. I was just here" Riley said as he looked at the fire exit plan, trying to figure out where he is. "Is this some kind of a looping maze?"

Riley examined his surroundings, trying to figure out what to do, "Come on, come on, think outside of the box. Come on..." Riley's eyes soon landed on an air vent.

"Think outside the box, yeah that's it!" Riley exclaimed as an idea popped into his head. Riley quickly opened the air vent, as his mind got to work, "The sum of the three angles of any triangle are always equal to 180 degrees... "

Riley pulled out his Dino com, trying to get a hold of his friends. "Guys, can you hear me? Guys? Tyler? Shelby?"

"I'm here, but I have no idea where _here_ is..." Tyler shivered through the cold. "It... it is so cold."

"I keep running up the same stair way, trying to keep warm" Shelby said out of breath, starting to feel the cold as well.

Tess and Chase were still in the same hallway, starting to feel the cold too. As Tess held crossed her arms to keep warm, Chase's eyes fell on her. On instinct alone, Chase took off his jacket and put it around the yellow ranger's shoulders.

"What about you? It's freezing in here" Tess asked Chase concerned as her teeth chattered.

"Don't worry about me" Chase tried to smile through the cold. The last thing Tess wanted was for Chase to freeze. Tess nodded her head as she took off the yellow scarf she was wearing and placed it around Chase's neck. Chase looked down at her and a smile appeared on his face. Even though the temperature was starting to drop, he felt the last of the heat from his body rush to his face.

Chase's Dino com started going off, as he heard his teammates on the other side, "We're stuck in a loop too."

"I still hungry" Koda complained as he tried to get into the vending machine. Oddly enough, Koda wasn't feeling the cold like his other teammates were. This was probably due to the fact that he was trapped in a glacier for thousands of years.

While the rangers were trying to find their way out, Fury was hooked up to the old medical equipment, ready to power up the Ptera charger. "But it's too much!" Wrench said, trying to talk some sense into Fury.

"Do it!" Fury growled.

Wrench powered up the equipment as Fury roared, feeling the energy being sucked out of him. As the power came out of Fury's body, this strange presence was trying to find it's way out. This was the same presence that Tyler witnessed the last time he went toe-to-toe with Fury. "What in the world?" Wrench exclaimed in awe at what was happening.

Meanwhile, Riley had a plan on how to get him and his friend out of the building, "Listen, I found a way out. We need to..." before Riley could tell his teammates his plan, he was starting to lose connection with the others. "Guys? Guys? Tyler? Shelby? Koda? Tess? Chase?"

After losing connection with his friends, Riley got into the vent and put his plan into action. As Riley crawled through the vents, he heard growling that sounded all too familiar.

"I can't believe it's working!" Wrench said in awe as Fury's energy was actually charging up the Ptera charger. "The Ptera charger is gaining power. It's almost full!"

As this was going on, Riley crawled through the vent to the nearest opening and saw Wrench and Fury energizing the Ptera charger in a very unorthodox way. "I can't control it much longer!" Fury cried out, as this strange presence was doing anything and everything to get out of Fury's grasp.

"Just a little bit more" Wrench said, noticing that the Ptera charger needed a little more energy to be operational. Fury was fighting this presence with everything he had.

Unknown to them that Riley was watching everything unfold, "That must be what Tyler saw..."

"Turn it off!" Fury exclaimed as he disconnected himself from the equipment.

"It worked!" Wrench exclaimed as he took the Ptera charger out of the power source. "The Ptera charger" Riley said as he realized what Wrench and Fury were up to.

"Give me the charger!" Fury commanded as he snatched the Ptera charger out of Wrench's hands.

"What just happened?" Wrench asked as he tried to figure out that strange presence that Fury was fighting.

Meanwhile, Koda was still in that room with his hand underneath the vending machine. "Oh come here..." Koda said as he tried to get the quarter under the machine to get the cookie, but he was finger tips away and he still couldn't get it.

 **...**

"Who said that life wasn't all fun and games?" Puzzler said as he was outside, enjoying a drink as he watched the rangers struggle through the maze. As Puzzler was relaxing, Fury came and roared, "I told you to guard the building!"

"Way ahead of you boss, I already caught the rangers in my never-ending maze!"

As Puzzler and Fury regrouped, Riley quietly got out of the air vent and hid behind a nearby wall and listened in on what they were planning. "Good work. Once I get the Ptera zord, I'll have it and the rangers. Sledge will beg me to come back. Finally he'll understand that I should be his most trusted general" Fury revealed his true intentions.

As Riley listened in on the conversation, his Dino com started going off. It was Kendall, trying to get a hold of the team. "Riley, what's going on? I haven't been able to contact any of the other rangers."

"Okay, I found the Ptera charger, Fury has it and it's full of power" Riley revealed to Kendall.

"You've got to get that charger..."

"But the others are trapped, I have to-"

"Riley! You may not get another chance. You said it yourself, we've got to do what's logical. And right now, that means stopping Fury."

"Time for me to go get the Ptera zord!" Fury exclaimed as Riley tried to figure out the right thing to do.

"Riley?" Kendall asked before Riley just hung up on her. Riley went around to hide when he heard Fury coming, "Don't let those rangers out!"

"Riley?" Kendall said, trying to get a hold of the green Dino charge ranger. Riley had a choice to make. Was Riley really going to sacrifice his teammates to get to Fury before he can get to the Ptera zord? Riley knew that the temperature in the building was getting colder by the second and his friends wouldn't make it. Once the coast was clear, Riley knew what he had to do. "I can't leave my friends..."

"Gotta... keep... warm" Shelby breathed out as she continued climbing the same flight of stairs, but she slowly felt her body giving up on her. As she spoke, she could see her breath as frost started to form on the railings.

Tess and Chase were sitting in the hallway, trying to keep warm. "Riley? Kendall? Anybody?" Chase said, trying to get a hold of anyone but he looked down to see his Dino com was frozen solid. Without thinking, Tess huddled into Chase, trying to keep warm.

Chase looked down at her, seeing her cheeks getting rosy from the cold. "Tess?" Chase asked, hoping she would respond but Tess was so cold that she couldn't even talk. Tess leaned her head on his shoulder, going in an out of consciousness because of the cold. In an attempt to keep them both warm, Tess took off Chase's jacket and covered the both of them with it.

"Don't worry Tess, we'll get out of this..." Chase said as he leaned against her for warmth.

Tyler was walking the same hallway, rubbing his arms for warmth as icicles formed on the piping. Meanwhile, after struggling, Koda finally got the quarter from underneath the vending machine. "Yes!" Koda smiled as he stood up and put the quarter inside and got the cookie. Koda wiped the frost from the glass, waiting for the cookie come out. But as the cookie came out, it simply hit the glass, not coming out.

Koda simply looked with disappointment, completely unfazed by the cold.

While the other rangers fought to stay warm, Puzzler was simply relaxing before a Dino saber appeared out of nowhere. "Let my friends go or your history..." Riley said, ready to strike. Riley had grown very close to all the other rangers and he wasn't going to let anything happen to them, not if he can help it.

"That would be illogical! If you destroy me, your friends will be ice cubes" Puzzler explained but Riley still kept his Dino saber pointed at the maze-like monster. "Perhaps we can solve this. I challenge you to game. If you win, your friends go free but if I win, I get your energem..."

Riley held his energem, trying to process the conditions. "Challenge accepted..." Riley knew what was at stake, but all that mattered was getting his friends to safety. Riley had an ace up his sleeve...

 **...**

Meanwhile, in an open field, Fury was searching for the Ptera zord. "That heart-shaped freak, Poisandra is in for a surprise when I show up in the Ptera zord..." Fury didn't only want to prove his worth to Sledge, but show Poisandra his worth as a general.

 **...**

The game between Puzzler and Riley was well under way. The game they were playing was a variation of chess that was playing in outer space. Riley had actually picked up the game rather quickly and was actually holding his own against the logical maze monster. "You are clearly no match for my superior intellect" Puzzler cackled as he made his move.

"Yeah, I can see I'm in way over my head" Riley said as he made a move, capturing one of Puzzler's pieces.

"Hey! How'd I miss that?" Puzzler said as he rambled on, "Maybe I underestimated your ability, green ranger. From now on, I will stay several moves ahead of you. With my superior intellect there is no way you should ever beat me!"

As Puzzler spoke, Riley was actually measuring the distance between him and the vents in front of him and behind him. Riley had a plan up his sleeve. Riley secretly got out some marbles from his pocket and swiftly threw one into each vent, without Puzzler noticing. Riley's plan was to use the marbles as a way to show his friends the way out of the maze through the vents.

"Hah, look at that! You're pieces are wide open. Amateur!" Puzzler cackled as Riley swiftly flicked more marbles into the vents.

Riley moved another one of his piece as Puzzler screeched, "Another illogical move!" While Puzzler was so focused on the game, Riley threw another marble in the vent behind him.

The marble quickly traveled through the vent and made it to where Chase and Tess were huddled together. Tess felt something land in her lap. She looked down to see a marble. Tess smiled, noticing it was Riley's marble as she picked it up and breathed out, "Chase... look", with a smile appearing on her face.

She held out the marble in front of them. Chase smiled, "Riley, you beauty..." as they looked up at the vent above them.

The cold was starting to take a toll on Shelby, who could only crawl up the stairs. As Shelby crawled, one Riley's marble landed in front of her. "Riley's marble..." Shelby looked up and noticed a vent right above. "Riley!" Shelby shivered with a smile on her face as she quickly climbed up into the vent.

Tyler had no more energy left in him, simply laying in the middle of the same hallway, trying his best to fight the cold. Frost covered him as the icicle above him started to break. Tyler quickly moved out of the way but still could not find the energy to keep moving. As Tyler laid there, a marble landed right in front of him. Tyler held the marble in his hand as he looked up and saw a vent above him. "Riley..." Tyler breathed out in relief.

Koda was just sitting beside the vending machine, playing with the take out port, upset that the cookie he worked so hard to get was simply stuck inside. All Koda had on his mind was food. As Koda sat there, a marble rolled next to him. Koda picked it up, looking around to see where it came from before his eyes fell on the vent above him. With one jump, Koda pushed the boxes out of the way and into the vent. But when Koda knocked over the boxes, he noticed a bunch of cookies inside. "No way" Koda groaned out, looking at the cookies longingly as his stomach growled.

"Hah! I win! Now give me your energem!" Puzzler demanded as he moved his last piece.

"Oh, I don't think so" Riley smirked. "You see the game wasn't chess..."

"Surprise!" the rest of the rangers said in unison. Puzzler turned around to see that all the rangers had made it out of the Puzzler's looping maze.

"The game was to escape the maze..."

"Inconceivable!" Puzzler cried out.

"Oh and that reminds me, checkmate" Riley said as he took his piece and knocked off one of Puzzler's pieces.

"What?! But how?!" Puzzler panicked as Riley went to regroup with the rest of the rangers.

"Dino chargers!" Riley exclaimed.

"Ready!" the rest of the rangers said in unison.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"I'm done playing games! I'm going to destroy you!" Puzzler roared as he tossed over the game board. Losing to Riley at his own game, made Puzzler angry. "Check out my game pieces, rangers!" Puzzler exclaimed as an army of Vivix came to his aid.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that!" Tyler exclaimed. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" the rangers said in unison.

"Power Rangers..." Tyler started.

"DINO CHARGE!" the team exclaimed in unison.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler said as the rangers were ready to charge into battle.

 **...**

While the rangers were facing off against Puzzler, Fury made his way to the exact location of the Ptera zord. The ranger's coordinates led him to a dormant volcano. "These are the coordinates from the rangers's E-tracer. Time to show the world how _furious_ I could be!" Fury growled as he activated the Ptera charger.

"Summon Ptera zord!" Fury exclaimed as he threw the Ptera charger into the volcano where the Ptera zord rests.

The volcano erupted as the Ptera zord's shrieks could be heard. The Ptera zord flew into the air, with Fury exerting control over the powerful zord.

"I've done it!" Fury exclaimed. Fury was now the controller of the almighty Ptera zord.

 **...**

The rangers jumped into battle, ready to end Puzzler's games once and for all.

Tyler managed to take down one of the Vivix before flipping over him and hitting them all with a strong array of kicks.

"You were right, pawns do always lose!" Chase exclaimed as he expertly took down all the Vivix in front of them. Chase managed to get a hold of one Vivix before tossing it to the others, taking them all out.

"If you like games, you'll get a _kick_ out of this!" Shelby exclaimed as she hit the Vivix with a strong array of kicks.

Tess did an aerial cartwheel as she did a low sweeping kick into roundhouse kick, taking out a good amount of the Vivix in front of her. "This maybe your game, but we're in it to win!" Tess exclaimed as she swiftly flipped one of the Vivix charging at her. "Dino saber, Dino charge morpher combine! Power blast!" Tess exclaimed as she blasted down the remaining Vivix in front of her.

"What do you think guys? Are these monsters getting easier to fight or is it just me?" Riley exclaimed as he managed to take down all the Vivix in front of him with a strong array of strikes from his Dino saber.

"Easier?! He doesn't understand the rules!" Puzzler screeched as he went toe-to-toe with Koda. "Riley, you make monster angrier" Koda said as he managed to evade all his hits and flipped out of the way. "Dino morpher blast!" Koda blasted right at Puzzler, knocking him off his feet.

"That hurt!" Puzzler cried out as the rangers regrouped.

"Great shooting Koda!" Chase commended the blue ranger.

"Guys, I very hungry" Koda complained, not eating anything all day.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna win this game!" Puzzler roared as he stood to his feet.

"Tyler, combine powers" Koda suggested.

"Right! Time for this game to be over!" Tyler exclaimed as he gave Koda one of his Dino chargers. "Finish him, Koda!"

"Thanks!" Koda accepted Tyler's Dino charger. "Dino charger, ready!"

 _ **T-Rex Charger, engage**_

Koda loaded up his Dino blaster, ready to finish off Puzzler once and for all. "Energize, Dino morpher blast!" Koda exclaimed as he blasted at Puzzler. The rangers managed to destroy Puzzler but something bad was coming their way.

"Oh no" Tyler said as the rangers looked up to see that the sky darkened and Ptera zord was flying in. This was what the rangers were trying to stop. Fury had awakened the Ptera zord.

"The Ptera zord! Fury must have control of it!" Shelby cried out, remembering Fury was still in possession of the Ptera charger.

"But we cannot hurt our friend" Koda said. The blue ranger was right. Even if Fury was controlling the Ptera zord, the rangers can't hurt their ally.

"We don't have a choice, we have to fight it" Tyler said, thinking about his team's safety. If they don't fight the Ptera zord, chances are the zord will take the rangers out. "Summon zords!"

Tyler, Riley, and Chase summoned their zords, with no choice but to fight.

 _ **Zords, combine  
** **Dino Charge Megazord, Para-Raptor formation, ready!**_

"Here we go..." Tyler said reluctantly as the rangers went face-to-face with one of their own.

The Ptera zord blasted at the rangers with a strong energy blasts, causing the megazord to stumble.

"Fury has the Ptera zord..." Sledge said, watching everything unfold from his ship. "Now's our chance to destroy the rangers! Magna beam!"

A Vivix activated the magna beam, reviving Puzzler and increasing his size and power. "I'm at the top of my game!"

The rangers turned around to see that Puzzler was revived. "Time to make my move!" Puzzler cackled as he landed some pretty powerful blows to the rangers as the Ptera zord blasted the rangers from the other side. The odds weren't in the ranger's favor. "We're playing to win!"

"We're outnumbered, what do we do?!" Tess panicked.

"Let's deal with this one problem at a time" Tyler reasoned out. "Dino charge megazord, final attack!"

"Para zord, fire ball finish!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they blasted at Puzzler, destroying him once and for all.

"Game over!" Puzzler cried out as he was blasted into the air and then was blasted by the Ptera zord, destroying him.

The rangers looked on, surprised that the zord took out one of Fury's allies. "The Ptera zord must've thought it was being attacked" Tyler deduced.

After destroying Puzzler, the Ptera zord returned the Ptera charger back to Fury before flying back to where it rests. "That didn't go as planned but once I recharge this, the Ptera zord and I will be back and destroy the rangers!" Fury declared. It was clear it was gonna take more than the Ptera charger to control the mighty zord, but Fury wasn't out yet.

 **...**

Back in space, Sledge was walking through the holding cell, trying to understand what had just happened. Fury had just proven Sledge wrong. "Sledgums, let's not make any rash decisions" Poisandra calmed down her fiancee. "Remember how often Fury failed before..."

"Maybe..."

"And he just destroyed Puzzler! Terrible, right?" Poisandra reasoned out with her fiancee. The last thing Poisandra wanted was to see was Fury back on the ship.

"But Fury has control of the Ptera zord, that's what I care about..." Sledge spoke out.

"Master Sledge, I have returned" Fury said, returning back to the ship after a impressive display against the rangers.

"I knew you'd come in handy one day" Sledge commended his second-in-command.

"A cat always lands on it's feet..."

"So tell me about the Ptera zord, how do we finally destroy the rangers with it" Sledge said to the warrior as he and Fury went off to plot against the rangers. Now with the Ptera zord in their possession, Sledge and his army were one step ahead of the rangers.

"Sometimes it's like I'm invisible in this place!" Poisandra huffed as she followed her fiancee and Fury but the doors closed before her. "See what I mean?! Open up!" Poisandra screeched as she went after her fiancee.

A real rift was forming in Sledge's army...

 **...**

Back at the command center, Riley was talking to Keeper about everything that happened today. "I was so close to getting the Ptera charger, I wish I could've stopped Fury..." Riley said, knowing what he should've done. Riley is really shouldering the responsibility of what had happened today.

"Going after Fury would've been the _logical_ decision, but..." Keeper said as Kendall joined in, "It wouldn't have been the _best_ decision..." Riley couldn't go after Fury at the expense of his friends.

Koda, Chase, and Tess came down to the command center to see how Riley was doing. They knew that Riley was still beating himself up after what had happened and they wanted to cheer him up. "You save your tribe, act with heart" Koda said as he patted Riley's chest where his heart was. "Always good."

"Yeah! You saved us, how could we be upset with you for that?" Tess smiled.

"I agree, especially since _I'm_ in that tribe" Chase said, not letting his confidence falter.

"You just had to make this about you, don't you?" Tess said to Chase with sarcasm dripping off her tongue. "We'll get the Ptera zord back from Fury. Not today, but next time, together..." Tess smiled, hugging Riley from behind to cheer him up as Koda joined in on the fun, hugging his friends tightly. As they hugged it out, Tess glanced at Chase, remembering what happened in the building, about how they huddled very close together to keep warm. Chase found himself smiling, thinking about it as well, while Tess tried her best to hide her smile.

"Anybody hungry?" Shelby announced as she and Tyler came into the command center with pizza for the rangers. Koda smelled the pizza as he followed the scent like a dog. The rangers went to go have some pizza to celebrate their win over Puzzler.

"Finally food!" Koda exclaimed as he dug into the pizza.

"Leave some for us, Koda" Kendall chuckled as Koda dug into the pizza.

Once Tess got her pizza, she stepped aside to eat. As she ate, Chase came up to her and said "Tess, about what happened in the building..."

Tess thought back to what happened to in the building. She remembered that she and Chase were going to freeze. She remembered how they huddled closely together to keep warm until Riley showed them the way out. And she remembered how Chase would constantly tell her that they would get out, just to keep hope alive for the both of them. Tess smiled and said "Yeah, I know what happened..." Even though Tess was going in and out of consciousness, she knew what was happening around her.

"Look, it was freezing and I know we needed to keep warm and I didn't mean to make you feel weird-" Chase rambled trying to find the right words to tell Tess, so she wouldn't think he wasn't making her feel weird. But he was caught off guard when Tess placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chase looked at her wide eyed as Tess smiled at him, "Thank you" before going to talk to Shelby.

Chase stood there, trying to process what just happened. Chase lightly touched his cheek as he felt the heat going to his face. Chase hasn't felt like this before. As Chase stood there, Koda came up to him, "Chase okay? Your face red like Tyler suit."

Chase snapped himself back to reality and brushed it off, "It's nothing Koda. It's nothing." Chase stuffed a whole slice of pizza in his mouth as Koda just looked at him, confused.

As the rest of the rangers enjoyed some pizza, Tyler decided to give Riley some company. "What's up?" Tyler asked his friend out of concern.

"I'm good..." Riley tried to play it off, but Tyler wasn't buying it. Tyler knew Riley better than that. "When I was in the duct, I saw Fury. That energy thing that you saw trying to get out of him, I saw it too..."

"You saw it?! What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea, but it looked like Fury was draining it's energy to power the Ptera charger."

"Whatever it is, we have to free it or stop it. Before Fury can use that energy to destroy us..."

The rangers had a brand-new challenge on their hands...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So, what do you guys think of the chapter?  
** **It seems Fury managed to outsmart the rangers and found a different way in energizing the Ptera Charger, but it seems to have major effects on himself. Riley saw that strange presence that Tyler saw as well. What do you guy's think is going on with Fury?  
** **Also there are a handful of subtle Chase/Tess moments in the chapter. I wanted to make their feelings obvious but still leave some room to grow between the two of them. What do you guys think about their interactions in this chapter?  
** **Personally, I think this is a great way to pick up Power Rangers Dino Charge after a pretty long hiatus. I feel like I'm starting to see growth within the team. Like in this episode you see Riley do something completely different than what he would normally do, and you can really sense the friendship he forged with his team.** **Koda was also really funny in this episode as well.** **Also, I really like that the episode didn't necessarily have a happy ending. Even though the rangers did defeat another one of Sledge's monster, the ending really keeps people wondering on what could happen next. All in all I really like the episode! But I wanna know what you guys think?  
** **What do you guys think of this chapter all in all?  
** **Next Chapter: Royal Rangers: When the rangers learn that a fabled artifact in their exhibit is the gold energem, Tyler and Shelby pose as a prince and princess to lure Fury in to get the Ptera charger back. _  
_** **Read &Review**


	15. Royal Rangers

**Author's** **Note: So, I bring you guys one more update. Now, even though this episode won't be coming to Nick for another week, one of my readers sent me the link to this video, huge shoutout to her (And you know who you are *wink wink*) I decided to update again, because I will be going back to school next week and I will probably to busy update and keep up with the schedule. So, I decided to update now so I don't keep you guys waiting. So, if you guys wanna just wait for the episode to come out first and then read this, go for it. But if you don't wanna wait, read it, just know it's a major spoiler alert.  
So, this chapter, Tyler and Shelby pose as a prince and princess of a small European country to lure Fury out so they can take back the Ptera charger. But, things don't go as planned when Tyler makes a startling discovery...  
Anyways, enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 13: The Royal Rangers**

Today was a great day for the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Today, the museum was getting a shipment of priceless artifacts from the small European country of Zandar. The country was known for its rich medieval history, most nobly the fabled stone of Zandar. "Pretty sweet, _the treasures of Zandar_..." Riley read the sign as he and Tess placed the sign out in front of the museum.

"This is so exciting!" Tess squealed. Tess got the day off from school to help Kendall and the rest of her friends set up the exhibit.

"I've never seen you this excited to set up an exhibit before" Riley chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so psyched. I can't believe that my parents's findings are going to be on display at the museum" Tess explained. Tess's parents actually excavated through the Zandar a couple of months back and now their findings were going to be displayed all over the country.

"You're parents's excavated through Zandar?"

"Yeah, a couple months ago. It was one of their favorite places to excavate through and my grandparents would tell me stories about all the artifacts they found" Tess revealed. Tess's grandparents told her numerous stories about the legends of Zandar when she was a little girl, most notably the story of the valiant knight Ivan. "Today is going to be an amazing day!" Tess beamed as Riley could only chuckle at his very bright and bubbly friend and teammate.

While Riley, Tess, and Chase were awaiting for the shipment of artifacts, Tyler and Koda were down in the command center, checking up on Kendall. When they walked inside, they noticed Kendall fast asleep at her desk with a mess of food wrappers all around her. It seems Kendall had a pretty long and rough night, developing something for the rangers. "Uh, Kendall..." Tyler shook Kendall's shoulder, causing her to shoot up.

"It's _Ms. Morgan_ " Kendall said groggily, waving her finger in the air, taking off her glasses.

"Did you work all night?" Koda asked, concerned for Kendall's health.

"Destroying monsters is one thing, but with Fury in charge of the Ptera zord. You needed a stronger battle mode in your megazords..." Kendall yawned on as she put her glasses back on and headed over to the transmuter. Kendall works very hard for the rangers's cause and simply wants to see the rangers succeed.

As Tyler followed Kendall, Koda through the containers next to Kendall's computer for food but sadly there was none. Koda groaned as he went to see what Kendall was developing for the rangers. "Which is why I developed these..." Kendall said as she took out two new Dino chargers from inside the transmuter tubes. "They activate Dino drive mode."

"Awesome!" Tyler smiled as he took the Dino charger right out of Kendall's hand as she handed the other one to Koda. "Fury, won't know what hit him."

"Let's hope so. They haven't been tested yet but if they work, they'll double your power. But remember, only in the megazord" Kendall advised Tyler. This will give the rangers just the edge they need if they ever faced off against Fury or one of Sledge's monsters again.

"Dino drive mode? That's great Kendall" Koda commended the team's resident scientist, patting her pretty roughly on the back. Sometimes Koda didn't seem to know his own strength.

Kendall's Dino com started going off, it was Chase. "The Zandar treasures have arrived" The black ranger informed them as crates full of Zandar's priceless artifacts were starting to be brought into the loading dock.

"We're on our way up to help unload" Tyler responded.

"Not me, Shelby needs me for something _urgent_ in the cafe" Kendall said dryly, with air quotes around the word urgent. Shelby and Kendall's relationship has gotten significantly better but there are still moments when Kendall had a hard time with taking Shelby seriously.

"Must be very important" Koda said, earning a laugh from both Tyler and Kendall. After Kendall left to go meet Shelby in the cafe, Tyler and Koda went up to the loading dock to help unload the exhibit.

 **...**

"Come on, Kendall!" Shelby groaned following Kendall, who was doing inventory on her tablet. "I mean, _Ms. Morgan_. Julian's work is great!" Shelby added, dragging a fairly tall guy next to her. Shelby was trying to convince Kendall to allow her friend: Julian to display his work in the Museum.

Julian is a close friend of Shelby's and a very talented artist. Julian lives and breathes art but has difficult finding people to truly appreciate it. Shelby is one Julian's biggest supporters. "Look at this sketch! It's beautiful!" Shelby grabbed one of Julian's sketches to show to Kendall.

Kendall decided to humor Shelby and just looked at the sketch. "I completely agree. Julian, your work is terrific" Kendall said as she looked at the sketch and was blown away at Julian's talent as an artist. "But this is a _history museum_ not an art gallery, I'm sorry..." Kendall apologized, handing the sketch back to Julian before heading out to the loading dock to help the rest of the team.

"Thanks for trying, but maybe it's just not meant to be..." Julian said dismally before walking away. This wasn't the first time that Julian's art was turned away.

"Julian..." Shelby tried to stop him, but he simply walked away.

Shelby was upset that she couldn't help Julian get his own show at the museum. Although Shelby was upset at Kendall for not considering the idea, she was mad at herself, because that there wasn't anything she could do for the talented artist. After a failed attempt to help her friend, Shelby went out to the loading dock to help her friends unload some artifacts for the exhibit. "Hey! Did you convince Kendall to give Julian a show in the musem?" Tess asked her best friend as she unloaded a crate off the back of the truck.

"No" Shelby groaned. "That guy lives and breaths for his art, he just needs a break."

"Hey, look at this" Chase said as he moved a board from in front of a large sign. The sign had a picture of a pretty handsome young man, dressed in armor and holding a bright gem in his hands, with the words " _The Stone of Zandar"_ written on the front.

"Wow, this exhibit has the stone of Zandar!" Riley said, excited as the rangers grouped around.

"What's that?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Well, if you _believe_ the legend it all started when the knight: Sir Ivan, found the stone" Riley explained. Riley was always a skeptic when it came to legends like this.

Tess examined the painting of the young knight and smiled, "You know if you overlook the fact that he's like 100 years old, he's actually kind of cute..."

Chase looked at Tess as he to shifted uncomfortably where he stood, "You know, I don't see what the big deal is..." Chase felt weird hearing Tess say that about a guy. Tess never said that about Chase, and that's probably why he was pretty tense.

"Oh come on. You have to admit it, knights are really cool" Tess smiled at Chase. Tess was always into this kind of stuff.

"Yeah, knights are pretty awesome" Chase admitted.

"So what happened?" Koda asked.

"Well, my grandfather used to tell me stories about this when I was a little girl. The story goes like this. Hundreds of years ago, the young prince of Zandar was being escorted by Sir Ivan. After traveling for several miles deep into the forest, the prince asked for water..."

 _Deep in the heart of the forests of Zandar, a young crown prince of the small country was on his royal horse with Sir Ivan following closely behind him. The young prince was clad in a beautiful clothes and a fur pelt over his shoulder as his precious crown sat on his head. His horse was dressed with precious fabrics, while Sir Ivan was clad in armor, carrying the flag of Zandar._

 _"I'm thirsty, fetch me some water..." the young prince demanded._

"Ugh, seriously? Just because he's a prince, he can't say _please_?" Shelby emphasized, interrupting Tess's story. When Shelby thought about royalty, princes, and princesses she thought of self-centered people who only care about themselves with no regard for other people.

Tess and Koda chuckled a bit while Riley continued, "Ummm, that's not the point of the story. Anyway, while they were stopped to get some water, the knight noticed something shimmering in the creek. He reached out, only to find-"

Riley was cut off by Koda covering his mouth, shushing him as he heard loud screeching. "Sounds like, big eagle..." Koda said as he looked around the sky. The screeching only got louder, startling the rangers. Alarmed, the rangers quickly followed the loud shrieks. But as the rangers left, one of the boxes on the loading dock began glowing a beautiful golden light.

 **...**

The rangers followed the sound, only to see the Ptera zord terrorizing the city. "That's no eagle" Shelby said with nerves in her voice.

"Guys, it's the Ptera zord!" Tess shouted as it started to blast the city.

"We need some fire power" Chase suggested to Koda. Koda nodded in agreement as they stepped up and got ready to summon their zords.

"Dino charger, ready!" Chase and Koda exclaimed in unison.

"Summon Stego zord!"

"Summon Para zord!"

 _ **Stego charger, engage  
** **Para charger, engage**_

Chase and Koda's zord went toe-to-toe with the Ptera zord. Fury's evil power took the Ptera zord's strength to a whole other level. "Koda, watch your zord!" Chase exclaimed as the Ptera zord starting shooting at the Stego zord. "Para zord, blast!" Chase shouted as his zord went to protect Koda's. Chase's Para zord blasted at the Ptera zord but it masterfully evaded every shot.

"Thank you, hot shot" Koda thanked him.

"Oh not so fast, he's coming back!" Chase shouted as the Ptera zord flew back around and charged at the ranger's zords, but this time it transformed into a megazord.

"Recognize this? I have my own megazord now, rangers!" a familiar voice cackled. It was Fury and he was in complete control of Ptera zord's newest battle mode: the Ptera charge megazord.

"It changed..." Tyler said in awe.

"That's the Ptera charge megazord" Riley informed the rangers.

"I sure wish it was on our side" Shelby wished but unfortunately Fury was still in control of the powerful zord.

"Deal with this rangers!" Fury roared as he blasted the city.

"He's destroying the entire city!" Tess cried out.

"Not if we can help it" Tyler stepped up. "Dino charger, ready! Summon T-Rex zord!

 _ **T-Rex charger, engage**_

Tyler's zord came out from the sky, ready to take on the Ptera charge megazord. "Hey Rexy, team up! Dino charge megazord, Para-Stego formation!" Tyler instructed his zord.

 _ **Zords, combine  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Para-Stego Formation, ready**_

The rangers quickly morphed and were transported inside the megazord's cockpit. "I don't like battling our own zords" Tyler said, reluctant to fight against the Ptera zord. Even if the zord is in Fury's possession, the Ptera zord was still their ally.

"Tyler, we weren't expecting Fury to control a megazord. It's dangerous but you have to try your new Dino Drive mode" Kendall advised the Dino charge red ranger. The rangers's new Dino Drive mode has yet to be tested and can either help or hinder the rangers.

"Understood, we're willing to take the risk" Tyler said, looking at his team.

"Right!" Shelby and Riley said in unison.

"Yeah!" Chase, Tess, and Koda agreed in unison.

"Dino chargers, ready! Dino Drive activate!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they activated their new Dino chargers, loaded them into their blasters, and placed them inside their chambers as their ranger suits got brand-new armor.

"I can feel the charge of strength!" Shelby said gleefully at the power the rangers had gotten.

"Awesome!" Tyler cheered.

"Kendall, you very smart" Koda complimented Kendall for her hard work.

"I just hope it gives you the edge you need" Kendall said hopefully.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Chase cheered as the rangers got ready to see what their new Dino drive mode was capable of.

The rangers blasted at Ptera zord but it quickly jumped and charged at the rangers, blasting at them with equally powerful blasts. The blasts really dealt some damage to the rangers as they started to stumble. "Pathetic rangers!" Fury growled as the Ptera charge megazord delivered a powerful kick.

After kicking the rangers, Fury exclaimed, "Ptera saber slash!" as he charged at them and delivered some powerful strikes with his blade. "Stego punch!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they hit back.

Fury was stunned but he quickly fought back. "Para zord, blast!" Chase exclaimed as he blasted at Fury but he managed to deflect the blasts with the Ptera charge megazord's cape.

"Ptera zord, saber slash!" Fury exclaimed as he flew into the air and hit the rangers with a powerful slash.

"He's so strong!" Tyler cried out as the rangers struggled to stay on their feet.

"I told you I'd get your energems someday. Today is that day!" Fury declared as the Ptera charge megazord started charging up for a powerful blast, with the rangers as it's target.

"Our defenses are down" Shelby cried out.

"We can't take another hit!" Riley pointed out.

"Koda, throw your shield!" Tyler suggested.

"Stego shield block!" Koda exclaimed as the Dino charge Megazord put up the Stego shield for protection.

"Ptera lightning bolt!" Fury exclaimed as he blasted at the rangers. The rangers tried their best to keep the shield up, but the Ptera charge megazord was just to powerful. "Cannot hold much longer!" Koda struggled as the rangers did everything they could to keep the shield up.

"Sensors indicate Fury's megazord is running low on power" Kendall informed the rangers.

"That's our only hope! We need you now hot shot!" Tyler called for Chase.

"Para zord, blast!" Chase exclaimed as he blasted at Fury, draining the last of the Ptera zord's power. The Ptera charge megazord tried to block the blast but it quickly losing power.

"I'm almost out of energy! I'll recharge and then return to finish you!" Fury declared as the Ptera zord resumed it's original form and flew off deep into space to regain it's strength.

"Good job, guys, but that cat has more lives. He'll be back" Tyler said as the rangers stood tall. The rangers had yet another challenge to face.

 **...**

It was late at night and the museum had already closed for the day, but the rangers stayed behind to take inventory and set up the exhibit. As the rangers examined all the priceless artifacts, Koda put on a knight's helmet, but was startled when the visor close on him. While Koda tried to figure out how to take the helmet off, something was on Tyler's mind. "Our Dino chargers last so long, why would Fury run out of power?" Tyler asked Riley curiously.

"Well, the ghost-like being Fury's getting his energy from could be getting weak" Riley suggested as he held an age-old sword in his hands.

"But even a small amount of power in the Ptera charger could still do a lot of damage" Kendall added as she continued taking inventory of all the artifacts. There was probably something else that was draining the Ptera charger's power.

"Look at all this stuff. It's all so beautiful" Tess said in a daze as she looked at beautiful gold necklace that once belonged to the queen of Zandar. Tess could only hope to find treasures like this someday.

"Only you would be into this stuff, Tess. I mean, look at this tiara" Shelby said as held a beautiful tiara in her hands. "It's worth a small fortune, do you know how many people that can feed! But, some selfish princess keeps it in a box, just in case she wants to wear it the grand ball. What a waste" Shelby joked as she placed it on her head, before putting it back inside the crate.

"You my friend, watch way too many movies" Tess chuckled as she closed up the jewelry box and put it back in the crate, so the team can move one last crate before leaving for the night.

"Bottom line, we gotta get that Ptera charger back..." Chase spoke out as he gazed at the Pterodactyl fossils on display.

"Careful with the stone of Zandar" Kendall reminded the rangers.

As all the rangers lifted the crate, the box began to glow the same golden light it did earlier before the Ptera zord started terrorizing the city. "What in the world?" Chase asked as the rangers cautiously placed the box back down. The rangers's energems started glowing as well, while the golden light only got brighter.

"Our energems!" Koda exclaimed as the rangers tried to figure out what was happening. "What going on?"

"No idea..." Tyler said as the glowing subsided. "But it looks like it stopped."

"Try lifting it again..." Kendall suggested as she walked closer to the crate. As the rangers went in to lift the box again, a strong surge of energy bursted the crate open as the golden light started shining again.

"Everyone okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah" Shelby said as the rangers slowly approached the box.

"Yep" Chase added.

They looked inside to see that the fabled stone of Zandar was actually the gold energem. Once the gold energem came into contact with the energems the rangers possessed, it started giving off strong surges of energy. "The stone of Zandar is..." Shelby breathed out.

"The gold energem..." Tess said in awe. All the rangers could do was look at each other in awe at what was in their possession.

 **...**

"This is amazing" Kendall beamed as she took the gold energem out of the transmuter. "It's authentic."

"Welcome back my old friend" Keeper welcomed back the gold energem. "The gold energem is bonded to the spirit of the Pterodactyl..."

"How did it end up in the treasures of Zandar?" Chase asked.

"Zandar's in Europe, lots of Pterodactyl fossils have been found there" Shelby remembered.

"It's so beautiful..." Tess looked at the gold energem with a happy gleam in her eyes. After searching long and hard, the rangers finally had the gold energem in their possession. "At least we know it's not in the wrong hands."

"But, if Fury were to get a hold of this, he would have unlimited power over the Ptera zord" Kendall informed the rangers. The gold energem and the Ptera zord are one in the same and feed off of each other's energy.

"Then we hide it" Koda suggested.

"Or, we could tell Fury _exactly_ where it is..." Tyler said slyly. Tyler had a plan up his sleeve to get the Ptera charger back from Fury.

 **...**

Meanwhile, up in space, Fury was connected up from the old medical equipment from the abandoned laboratory, ready to use his energy to energize the Ptera charger. "The Ptera charger is connected" Wrench said as he put the Ptera charger into the energy port.

"Start charging it, you tin can!" Fury demanded. Wrench started up the machine and Fury's energy began powering up the Ptera charger. "Soon, I'll have the power to destroy the rangers!"

"Why isn't it charging?!" Fury roared.

"That thing inside you, it's blocking the energy transfer!" Wrench deduced as that strange presence started to exert some control over Fury, shutting down the lab equipment.

"Enough!" Fury growled as he disconnected himself from the equipment. "Wrench, give me the Ptera charger!"

"It's not even half full!" Wrench said as he threw the Ptera charger to Fury.

"Hopefully, it's enough. I'll defeat the rangers without your help, you worthless wind up toy!" Fury growled as he pushed Wrench aside and left to devise a plan against the rangers. "This charger better work, if I can't control the Ptera zord, then I'm not use to Sledge..."

Fury walked into the main room to see Poisandra, Curio and a bunch of Vivix surrounding a small television screen. "Come on everyone!" Poisandra cheered as her favorite show _Glitz World_ came on. "It's the latest _Glitz World_ episode."

"What's going on here?" Fury asked. "You're watching that gossip TV show again! Get back to work! All of you!" Fury instructed all the Vivix.

"Ohhh furball, wait 'till Sledge hears about this!" Poisandra huffed with Curio closely behind her, "Mean kitty!"

" _The stone of Zandar exhibit has it's grand opening tomorrow. It's rumored the Zandarian prince will be making a rare public appearance with his new bride..._ " the reporter announced.

"What?!" Fury roared as he walked over to the TV screen and saw that the stone of Zandar is actually the gold energem.

" _And she will be wearing the stone itself_ " the reporter announced for the world to hear.

"A princess has the gold energem?!" Fury cackled, realizing that his only way to fully charge the Ptera charger is to steal the gold energem from the Princess of Zandar. But unknown to Fury, there was a bigger game at play...

Back at the command center, Koda, Riley, Chase, and Kendall were watching the TV, happy that their fake story had made it on the air. Tyler's plan was to lure Fury out with a fake story about the princess of Zandar having the gold energem, with Tyler and Shelby playing the prince and princess of Zandar. But in reality it was a fake that the rangers were going to use to get close enough to Fury to take back the Ptera charger. "Yes! Our fake story make it to TV!" Koda said, gleefully.

"Yeah, good job Kendall. Let's just hope Poisandra catches it" Riley said hopefully. Kendall had a friend at the TV network that airs _Glitz World_ and asked her for a favor. The rangers's plans will only succeed if Poisandra watches the gossip TV show and Fury were to catch her.

"I heard her say to Curio that she never misses an episode" Chase smirked as he turned off the TV. Once they turned off the TV, they heard a loud crash come from Koda's cave. "Shelby, don't throw that!"

"Tess, get away from me!" Shelby screeched.

"It won't hurt as much if you let me finish!" Tess argued back.

Another crash sounded through the command center as Tess screeched, "Ow! Crazy!"

"I do not want to be Tess right now..." Kendall smirked as the rest of them could only laugh at what was happening. Tess had been assigned with the difficult task of turning her best friend into a princess, but right now Shelby was being a _little_ difficult _._ Shelby and Tess were very different. While Shelby is a tomboy that likes wearing jeans and sneakers, Tess is definitely a girl's girl and loves wearing skirts and heels. While Tess would have made the perfect decoy to be the princess of Zandar, the team voted for Shelby to be the princess because Fury wouldn't suspect it. Although Tess loved Shelby liked a sister, she wasn't exactly cooperating right now.

"Now for phase two of the plan..." Riley said as Tess walked out, rubbing her forehead, wincing in pain.

"Tess okay?" Koda asked, hearing the commotion between pink and yellow ranger.

"Well, other than the mild concussion Shelby gave me by throwing a hair dryer at me!" Tess complained loud enough for her best friend to hear, while the team simply chuckled at her, she continued, "I will say I have completely outdone myself. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the princess of Zandar..."

Shelby walked out, trying to hold up her very dressy pink strapless gown as she stumbled in her heels out into the main room. She was wearing a light brown wig, a small veiled hat on the side of her head that hid just enough of her face, so she wouldn't be recognized and a silver tiara on the top of her head. Shelby had long satin gloves on and the "gold energem" around her neck. While everyone looked in awe at how different Shelby looked, she wasn't exactly happy right now. But nevertheless, Shelby looked like a princess.

"Wow, you look..." was all Chase breathed out.

"Like cotton candy" Koda finished as everyone but Shelby chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you Koda" Tess smiled. "And I know, I'm a miracle worker" Tess flipped her hair.

"I can barely breathe, and my feet feel like their getting chomped on by alligators" Shelby complained as she tried to fix her gown. "Tess, why couldn't you be the princess? You would be better at this than me!"

"We all voted! We chose for you to be the princess because they wouldn't see it coming. It's not as bad as you're making it seem."

"No way! I don't want to do this! I refuse to pretend to be a whiny, spoiled, princess!" Shelby complained, as she jumped up and down trying to take off her very high heels.

"Well it sounds that you don't have to pretend" Chase joked as Shelby threw one her shoes at him and Tess elbowed him right in the gut. "Was that really neccessary?" Chase said trying to catch his breath, given that Tess elbowed his gut pretty hard.

"Yes, yes it was" Tess said, giving Chase a humorless smile. Tess did not find it funny that Chase was joking at the expense of her best friend.

"Uh, but Shelby you have to..." Koda encouraged her.

"Yeah! How else are we gonna lure Fury in close enough to get the Ptera charger back?" Riley asked her.

"They're right, Shelby. You're taking one for the team here" Tess added on.

Shelby still looked at a little apprehensive about pretending to be a princess. "That's fine, I'll do it" Kendall volunteered as she took one of Shelby's shoes from Chase.

"Thank you" Shelby breathed out in relief as she handed Kendall her other shoe.

The doors of the command center opened and Tyler appeared, dressed as the Prince of Zandar. He was dressed in a polished red military suit with a blue sash that had several metals pinned to it, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and he even had white gloves on. Tyler's hair was combed over and he even had a fake mustache on, so he wouldn't be recognized. Tyler was definitely embracing the role as the Prince of Zandar.

Shelby's breath got caught in her throat when Tyler came in. She had to admit that Tyler looked pretty handsome.

Tyler tossed his hat over as Tess caught it in her arms. "Nice throwin' prince" Tess joked as she placed it on top of Koda's head.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Tyler asked his friends, running over to them.

"Maybe, I should play the princess" Shelby suggested, taking her shoes back from Kendall and quickly walking back to Tyler. The rest of the rangers looked at her with the same look on their faces. Shelby was complaining about being a princess a few seconds ago, so the team was surprised that she was suddenly on board with the plan. "Just so we can get the Ptera charger back."

Riley, Chase, and Tess exchanged looks, knowing exactly what was going on. Shelby didn't need any excuse to play Tyler's bride for one day.

"You know Shelby, a princess does not have to be spoiled. Her royal position can sometimes allow her to do good deeds" Keeper explained to Shelby.

"Ladies and gentleman, presenting the prince and princess of Zandar..." Chase presented Tyler and Shelby. Shelby took Tyler's arm, as Koda saluted them and the rest of them clapped for them. The rangers's plan could actually work.

 **...**

After putting the final touches on their plan, the rangers were ready to put their plan into action. Several reporters, paparazzi, and different media outlets had gathered at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum for the arrival for the Prince and the Princess of Zandar. For the sake of the plan, each of the rangers had disguises so they wouldn't be recognized and assumed their positions.

"Anything?" Riley asked his teammates over his ear piece that was connected to his Dino Com. Riley was dressed in a sleek black and white suit and tie with black sunglasses, and was acting at the museum's security detail.

"All clear" Chase said from his end into his Dino com. Chase was dressed as paparazzi, even complete with a beard.

"No Fury" Koda said from up a tree by the museum.

"Coast is clear on my end, Kendall will be driving up any second" Tess said as she stood by the curve with a microphone in hand. Tess posed a new reporter dressed in a white blouse with black bow, yellow blazer, a black bodycon skirt, nude strapped heels, and wide rimmed glasses.

"Prince of Zandar, huh? I've never even heard of Zandar" a paparazzi said, looking at one of the museum's fliers. Soon enough, a limo pulled up. Kendall came out, dressed as a chauffeur and opened the door for Tyler and Shelby.

"There he is!" a woman squealed as Tyler waved to everyone who came to the museum. Tyler offered a hand to Shelby. She took it and the two of them walked the red carpet. "She is so beautiful!"

"Maybe, I should take your arm?" Shelby suggested.

"Uh, okay" Tyler said nervously as the pink ranger took the red ranger's arm. Shelby looked out at all the faces and saw Tess in disguise among the sea of faces. "Smile" Tess mouthed as she showed Shelby how to wave her hand like a princess.

As Shelby did that, a voice yelled out, "Can we get a kiss?"

Shelby was happy to oblige as she placed a quick kiss on Tyler's cheek. Tyler was caught of guard but tried his best to hide his smile from Shelby. It was clear that whatever Shelby felt for Tyler, it was mutual on his side as well. As Shelby looked out into the crowd, she noticed her friend Julian. Julian has been there since they arrived and has been working on some more sketches. When Shelby saw him, she decided to do some good with the press that she got.

"Excuse me for a moment" Shelby said as she unlatched the velvet rope the museum set up and went after Julian.

"What's she doing?!" Riley spoke into his Dino Com.

"Don't know..." Chase responded.

"You never know with Shelby" Tess added. Tess never really understood how her best friend's mind worked.

"This is gorgeous!" Shelby said in a regal voice as she took one of Julian's sketches. "I must uhhhh... have it for the castle."

Tyler picked up exactly what was going on and decided to play along, "And uhhh... one for the summer palace!" as he showed Julian's work to everyone.

"Excellent idea! Thank you kind sir. Thank you" Shelby thanked Julian as he smiled the biggest smile ever. Once Shelby got Julian's work, she took Tyler's arm and they went back to walking the red carpet.

"Hey! How about a photo!" a reporter asked Julian as another one asked, "What's your name? What's your speciality?" Before he knew it, the young artist was surrounded by reporters and paparazzi who wanted to know more about his work. This was exactly the break that Julian needed and now his art career will go places he never would've imagined.

"Huh, now I get it..." Tess smiled, finally figuring out what Shelby was trying to do.

"Now what do we do?" Tyler asked Shelby.

"I don't know, Fury should've showed up by now" Shelby said through her smile before pushing Tyler up to the podium. "Make something up!"

Tyler and Shelby walked up to the podium, trying to figure out what to say. Tyler looked back at the board behind him, that had a picture of the knight Sir Ivan protecting the _actual_ prince of Zandar from a strange looking monster. Tyler coughed as he decided to make improvise. "Twas 800 years ago... when the knight Sir Ivan saved prince... prince uhhh... him!" Tyler pointed to the prince on the board. "From a evil, hideous, vile beast..."

And as if on cue, Fury bursted through the board. "Surprise!" Fury roared as he knocked Tyler back. "Give me the energem!" Fury demanded as he cut Shelby's necklace off her neck, causing her to stumble back and into Tyler's arms. "With the zord and now this energem, you rangers are finished! Fury roared as he took the energem as he summoned the Ptera Zord. "Summon Ptera zord!"

Dark clouds came in as the Ptera Zord came flying in. "Finally! Endless gold energem power! I'm invincible!" Fury roared as he went inside the Ptera zord.

The rangers regrouped, waiting to see if their plan worked. "Did he take it?" Riley asked Tyler, referring to the decoy energem.

"He has the energem..."

"Now to power the megazord!" Fury said as he placed the gold energem inside the Ptera zord's power chamber. But instead of powering the Ptera zord, the inside of the zord began coming up in smoke.

"The program will activate in three, two, one, now..." Kendall counted down from the command center.

"The energem's a fake! They fooled me!" Fury pieced together as the Ptera Zord kicked Fury out into the quarry by the mountain.

"Fury is down! I'm sending you his position! Rangers, you have to get that Ptera charger" Kendall instructed the team.

"We're on it!" Tyler said as the rangers went to get back the Ptera Charger.

"Master Fury! What did the rangers do to you?!" Two Skybolts ran over to aid Fury. Skybolts elite foot soldiers and prison guards on Sledge's warship, responsible for keeping the rest of Sledge's monster's in line.

"Hands off, spike balls! We have company..." Fury said as they came face to face with the rangers. "Looking for this?" Fury flashed the Ptera charger to the rangers. "Your little charade nearly paid off, but now you'll pay the price..."

"Trust me, I'm already paying it. These heels are killing me, we gotta morph!" Shelby complained as Tess hopped up and down, taking off her heels, "For once, I agree with you!" Tess liked wearing heels, but the one's she was wearing right now were pretty uncomfortable.

"Dino charger!" Shelby exclaimed as she took out her Tricera charger, but the rest of the team wasn't exactly cooperating. Tyler yelped in pain as he quickly removed his fake mustache, while Chase let out a sigh in relief as he took off his fake beard.

"We did look good, eh?" Chase smirked at Tyler.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler agreed as Shelby, Tess, Koda, and Riley just looked at them confused.

"READY!" the rangers said in unison. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Rangers?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Ready!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed in unison.

"Dino steel, armor on!" the team exclaimed in unison as they dawned their Dino steel armor. "Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" the rangers declared as they charged into battle.

"Vivix! Attack!" Fury commanded as an army of Vivix came to aid Fury, charging into battle.

"T-Rex smash!" Tyler shouted as he took down the Vivix with some strong blows from his T-Rex Smasher.

Koda blocked all the Vivix's blows as he tossed one aside, before hitting the rest with his Stego Shield.

"Para chopper blast!" Chase explained as he lept into battle and took out all the Vivix with some accurate blasts of his Para Chopper.

"Hypa Bow, hypa slash!" Tess exclaimed as she expertly wielded her Hypa bow, taking down a good amount of the Vivix. Tess did a aerial cartwheel before taking the rest them out.

"You're all _green_ with envy. Don't flip out, that's my job!" Riley smirked as he took down the Vivix with his Raptor Claw. "Raptor Claw!" Riley slid underneath all the Vivix before taking them out.

Shelby jumped into battle, hitting the Vivix with some strong kicks before powering up her Tricera Drill, "Tricera drill!" Shelby spun around, blasting all the Vivix.

"Let's team up, mates!" Chase exclaimed as he, Koda, and Tyler jumped into battle against one of the Skybolts. The Skybolt managed to block the rangers's attacks. The Skybolt was a lot more powerful than the Vivix.

"Seriously?! You're supposed to be tough?!" The Skybolt roared as he hit the rangers with a strong blow but Tyler blocked it.

"T-Rex smash!" Tyler exclaimed as he struck the Skybolt in the stomach, causing him to stumble.

"Para chopper blast!" Chase exclaimed, hitting the Skybolt right on the mark.

"Let's take this on, guys!" Riley exclaimed as he, Shelby and Tess took on the other Skybolt. The three of them tried their best to fight the Skybolt, but he was powerful. "He's strong!" Riley said as the Skybolt took him down.

Tess hit him with her Hypa bow but he managed to block it, leaving an opening to attack her. Shelby managed to evade his attack, "Tricera drill!" landing a strong blow. Riley came in and attacked with his Raptor claw as Tess did a front tuck and hit him with her Hypa bow.

"Their fake energem made me look like a fool! Destroy them!" Fury roared in anger. Tyler and Chase regrouped, trying to figure out how to get the Ptera Charger back. "Tyler, we'll take the spike balls, you need to destroy Fury. Take my Para chopper" Chase suggested, handing his Para chopper to Tyler. The rangers had to do whatever it takes to get the Ptera charger back.

"Right, we need to get the Ptera charger, good luck" Tyler wished his teammate as Chase went back to help his teammates. "This is it Fury!" Tyler exclaimed as he charged into battle against the feral warrior. "Para chopper blast!"

Tyler blasted at Fury, but it had no affect on him. "You'll never get the Ptera charger! The Ptera zord is mine!" Fury exclaimed as he went toe-to-toe with Tyler again. Tyler struck at Fury but he managed to block the blow. As Fury struck at Tyler, he ducked and blasted at him. "The Ptera zord is mine to control!"

"Don't count on it!" Tyler countered back. Tyler managed to catch Fury's sword in his T-Rex smasher, but as he struck at the warrior with his Para chopper, he quickly evaded it and sent Tyler flying with one kick.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers had their hands full with the Skybolts. While, Koda and Chase battled with one of the Skybolts, the blue ranger hit him with a strong blow with his Stego Shield, stunning it. Chase came in, taking it's arm and twisting it behind it's back, leaving an opening for Koda to attack. "Now Koda!"

"Stego shield, punch!" Koda exclaimed, knocking it back.

"You're mine!" Fury roared as he faced off with Tyler.

"T-Rex smasher, Para chopper combine!" Tyler exclaimed as he combined the weapons. "T-Rex chopper!"

"Fury thunder!"

"Double blast!"

The two blasts collided, but Tyler's attack prevailed, knocking Fury off his feet. Tyler ran over to Fury and demanded, "Give me the Ptera charger or I'll destroy you!"

Fury looked at his hand with the Ptera charger inside, trying to decide what to do. Without the Ptera charger, he would be no more use to Sledge. "You've got no choice, Fury!" Tyler shouted. Fury wasn't in the best decision to negotiate. If Fury made one wrong move, Tyler will not hesitate to destroy him. Fury opened his hand with the Ptera charger in it. As Tyler was about to get the Ptera Charger, the strange presence inside Fury began to come out again.

"No! It's happening again!" Fury cried out. Tyler demorphed as he watched Fury fight this presence with everything he had.

The rest of the rangers ran to help Tyler, to see him frozen where he stood. "Do it, Tyler! Destroy him!" Koda exclaimed. Fury was down and this may be the only chance the rangers will have to get back the Ptera charger.

Tyler completely fazed them out, frozen where he stood. There was a thousand thoughts going through his head at the moment. "Tyler! What are you waiting for?!" Shelby exclaimed.

Fury began to get up onto his feet, as this strange presence started to show it's true form: a human. "Is it possible?" Tyler asked himself. Fury had a human trapped inside his body, and it was fighting back. "Dad?"

"You will not escape me!" Fury roared as he pushed the presence back into his body, emitting a strong surge of energy, knocking all the rangers off their feet. "Nice try, red ranger. Get me to the ship!" Fury commanded as the Skybolts went to Fury's side, got into their capsules and flew back up into space, while the rangers could only look on.

 **...**

After the appearance of the Prince and Princess of Zandar, the museum continued on like normal. "What'd they say?" Julian asked as he walked through the museum. Julian was on the phone with somebody who is setting up shows for him to showcase his art all over the world. Since the Princess of Zandar took some of his art pieces, people wanted to see more. This was the break that Julian needed. "London?"

Chase, Koda, Riley, Tess, and Shelby were cleaning up the cafe for closing. "No sign of Tyler" Koda said, looking around for their friend.

"Yeah, it's not like him to be a no show" Riley added.

"I hope he's okay. He looked really rattled" Tess said, worried about Tyler as she and Chase placed the chairs on the tables. "Today was a very _interesting_ day."

"It was, and I looked great with a beard. I should grow one out" Chase considered.

"You want me to be honest?" Tess asked him.

"Always..." Chase answered.

"You should _not_ grow out a beard. You looked older, and _not_ in a good way" Tess chuckled out as Chase just laughed with her. "I think you're great just the way you are..." Tess smiled at him. Chase found Tess's honesty refreshing.

"Oh, I know" Chase smirked as Tess just playfully rolled her eyes at him and chuckled at him. As Chase walked backwards, he tripped on a chair, causing him to fall backwards. Tess gasped as Chase tried to smile it off, "You know, I meant to do that."

"Of course you did" Tess humored him as she put out her hand and helped him up. As the rangers closed up the cafe, Julian came in, still talking on the phone, "London? They wanna see my art in London? Yeah, okay, just hold on..." Julian walked up to Shelby to tell her the good news, "Shelby, I had to come tell you. Ever since the princess saw my sketches, I'm going to New York next week for my first show and now London..."

"That is so great, Julian!" Shelby congratulated him. "You totally deserve it."

"Well, you always believed in me. Thank you" Julian thanked her. Shelby was one of the few people who truly believed in him and his passion for art. "You're a great friend..."

After talking to Shelby, Julian left to finish up the phone call he had, regarding the final touches on his upcoming trip. Once he left, all Shelby could do was smile. "You were amazing today" Tess smiled as she, Chase, Riley, and Koda approached her.

"You know, Keeper was right, being a princess is more than just wearing a tiara" Shelby smiled as she left to go down to the command center. If given a chance, a person with such high status, like royalty can do good. There's more to a princess that material things, it is the things they have to offer the world and who they are on the inside, and Shelby learned that today when she helped Julian achieve his dream. Tess, Chase, Koda, and Riley exchanged knowing smiles before following her.

 **...**

Back down at the Command Center, Tyler was alone with his thoughts. Tyler was looking at the only he picture he had with his father as millions of thoughts were going through his head. Could Fury really be holding his father hostage inside his body for 10 years? "Tyler, I've been looking for you" Kendall said, coming into the command center. "From what I can tell, you had the chance to destroy Fury and retrieve the Ptera charger, but you didn't. Why? What happened out there?" Tyler simply remained silent as the rest of the rangers came down to check on him.

"I..." Tyler tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"It's okay, I wouldn't have destroyed Fury either..." Riley consoled his friend, patting his shoulder. "Not today..."

"Me... either" Koda agreed.

"You made the right choice, mate..." Chase added.

"You did the only thing you could do..." Tess agreed.

"It was the only choice, Tyler. Until you know for sure..." Shelby stacked on. The rangers understood what Tyler was going through. He spent his entire life looking for answers, and now he may get them.

"Know _what_ for sure?" Kendall removed her glasses and asked the rangers.

"That spirit, the one inside Fury. I think 10 years ago, he captured my dad and now he's trying to escape" Tyler deduced. "That's why I didn't destroy Fury..."

"You followed your heart my friend. That is never a mistake..." Keeper approached the rangers. "Until whoever is locked inside of Fury is free, you cannot destroy him..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well that just happened. That seems to make a lot of sense when you piece everything together. Why that presence keeps appearing when Tyler is around and why it's doing everything in it's power to stop Fury from destroying the rangers. A father's bond to his son is very deep. Do you guys think that Fury captured Tyler's father? This just poses another obstacle to the rangers.  
This chapter, you guys also gotta look into the friendship that Tess and Shelby share. They are both very different but it works. What do you guys think about the friendship they share?  
Also, Chase's color isn't just black anymore (You guys probably know what I mean by that. If you don't, just take a closer look haha). You guys will get a better look into that later into the story.  
Anyways, what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay? I spent a lot of time working on it and I hope it shows :)  
Again, any feedback and comments are welcome!  
And, I feel like I've said this so many times, but I would just like to thank all my readers and everyone who follow this story and support it! I love writing for you guys and you guys make all of this worth it.  
Next Chapter: Breakout: The rangers battle to save an arrogant prince and the Gold Energem  
Please, Read&Review!**


	16. Breakout

**Author's Note:** **Hi, my lovely readers! I missed you guys so much! I know I've been gone for a little bit, but school has been pretty rough. I've had a lot of school work to do and my organization has been busy with recruitment. But I am happy to say we have taken in 49 new members to this amazing bond. But I still managed to find time to work on the chapter in between all the craziness.  
But now I'm back and I bring you guys another update! Here in this chapter, things aren't going well for the rangers when the actual prince of Zandar comes to Amber Beach and takes the energem. But things get worse when this arrogant prince comes face-to-face with Fury. Also, the rangers make a surprising discovery as well...  
So Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 14: Breakout**

In the dark bowels of space, Sledge was watching back Fury's last encounter with the Rangers. While Fury had control of over the Ptera Zord and it's battle mode, he still could not destroy the rangers because he didn't have the appropriate power source, rendering it almost useless. Fury has yet again failed Sledge. "Fury! Your megazord ran out of power! Again!" Sledge roared in frustration.

"I-I can solve that problem..." Fury reasoned out.

"You better" Sledge threatened. "If the Ptera Zord can't transform into a megazord, it's worthless to me. And so are you..."

"I'll get to work" Fury complied. Fury wanted to show his worth to Sledge.

"Help is so hard to find" Sledge grumbled as he sat down on his chair, as he let out an annoyed sigh.

 **...**

Meanwhile back down at Amber Beach, Kendall was hosting a seminar to introduce the Stone of Zandar or the gold energem as the main attraction to the museum's new exhibit. Now that the rangers are in possession of the gold energem, the challenge is to simply keep it from falling into the wrong hands. But today, it wasn't about Fury or the energem, it's about sharing Zandar's rich history with everyone in attendance.

Kendall was welcomed to the podium with a warm applause, as she started to speak about the gold energem's rich history, "The stone of Zandar was found 800 years ago, when a young prince was being escorted by the King's knight: Sir Ivan of Zandar..."

 _Deep in the heart of the forests of Zandar, a young crown prince of the small country was on his royal horse with Sir Ivan following closely behind him. The young prince was clad in a beautiful clothes and a fur pelt over his shoulder as his precious crown sat on his head. His horse was dressed with precious fabrics, while Sir Ivan was clad in armor, carrying the flag of Zandar._

 _"I'm thirsty, fetch me some water..." the young prince demanded._

 _As the young prince was sipping water from his jeweled chalice, Sir Ivan drank a handful from the creek, he noticed something shimmering in the creek._

"While they were stopped for a drink, Sir Ivan discovered the gem stone in the creek..."

 _Astounded, Ivan gently picked up the stone and looked it at in the sun, trying to figure out what it is. "Give me that!" The young prince demanded with authority. Knowing his duty to the royal family, Ivan got on one knee and handed the gemstone to the young prince. "It's mine" he claimed as he swiped the gemstone out of the knight's hand._

 _"No, it's mine!" a voice roared. Seeing this large, hulking figure coming their way, Sir Ivan pushed the young prince out of the way, drew his sword and went toe-to-toe with this menacing figure. That figure was covered in a full-body fur coat as their blades went against each other. Ivan managed to hold his own against his opponent as the young prince watched from a safe distance. Ivan ducked under his opponent's blade as he quickly recovered and continued fighting. When Ivan's back hit a tree, he quickly ran around to safety and went back to defending the Prince of Zandar. This opponent, blasted a strong bolt of thunder at Sir Ivan and the young prince, to protect them, Ivan got in front of the Prince to protect him. The blast sent Ivan and the young prince flying.  
_

"The monster's blow knocked the gem from his hand and the prince tumbled away. What happened next? No one knows. After saving the prince, Sir Ivan and the monster mysteriously disappeared..."

 _As the young prince laid there, going in and out of consciousness, the gold gem floated down the creek and into his hand. The prince picked it up and held it in his hand, as it shimmered a golden light._

"The prince found the gem stone and named it after his country: the Stone of Zandar. It has been the most famous piece in Zandar's royal treasures of ever since, thank you all very much, please enjoy the exhibit..." Kendall smiled as the crowd gave her a warm applause.

The rangers were standing the back clapping happily as Chase asked Shelby, "Where's Tess? She would never miss..."

"She just got out class, she'll be here in a little bit..."

As the spectators went to examine the exhibit, just outside the museum a large stretch limousine with an SUV closely behind it pull up to the front. Koda was relaxing up in his favorite tree, snacking on an apple and noticed several well dressed men with suitcases, coming out. Leading them was a young man in a gray suit with a very angry expression on his face. As they marched into the museum, Koda asked confused, "Who is that?"

Koda jumped down from his tree and followed them inside. As the spectators looked around, the rangers stood in the back, watching over everything. "I'll be glad when this exhibit is over, so we can lock up the _Stone of Zandar_ safe and sound in the base..." Chase whispered to his friends. Having the gold energem open on display is a huge risk for the rangers, given that anyone can take it at anytime. But once the exhibit is finished, the rangers can guard the energem safely.

As the exhibit went on, the men that stormed into the museum came in an disrupted the exhibit. "Collect the treasures!" A voice exclaimed, as the well-dressed men, who seemed to be security began packing up the exhibit in the suitcases they brought.

"What's going on!?" Tyler asked as the young man leading the security detail was playing with his cuff-links. This young man was very well-dressed and looked like he was of high social status. Kendall looked around, just as confused, "Excuse me, I'm the museum director. Just what do you think, you're doing?"

"I'm taking what belongs to me" he said sternly, in an English accent.

"Hey, whoa whoa, no. That's impossible because these belong to the royal family" Riley said, confronting this seemingly arrogant young man as the rangers slowly approached him. They looked at him rather closely and they finally realized that he is actually apart of the Zandarian royal family. "Ohhh..."

"Starting to get the picture, are we?" he snided. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Phillip III of Zandar, the _real_ prince. Unlike the imposters that have been masquerading around here..." Prince Phillip said, angry as he pulled out a magazine and showed the rangers a picture of Tyler and Shelby playing the prince and princess of Zandar on the front page. The rangers finally pieced to together as to why the actual prince of Zandar is so upset. "Wait a moment, this is _you two_ isn't it?" Prince Phillip asked, rather offended as he looked at Shelby and Tyler. Tyler looked back at Chase for help, only for him to simply look away. "It's a wonder why anyone mistook you as a prince..."

"We mean no disrespect" Koda said rationally, as he placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder to calm him down.

"And what would you know about _respect_? Look at you..." he asked Koda, amused as he pulled a leaf out Koda's unruly hair and examined him with his nose in the air. "Filthy, shoeless, were you born in a cave?"

"No, born on mammoth hunt" Koda explained to him as his fellow rangers simply laughed, while the prince just looked at him, confused. "Mother could not make it home to cave. Want some?" Koda offered his half-bitten apple out of kindness, but the young prince simply looked away in disgust.

As he turned his attention back to the rangers, something or _someone_ caught his eye. "Sorry I'm late! Class ran long today!" Tess said as she ran to the exhibit to meet up with her friends. "What's going on? Why are they taking exhibit away?" Tess asked, concerned.

As she stood there with the rest of her friends, Prince Philip simply looked at Tess in awe. He was simply captivated with her beauty. He shoved the magazine he was holding into Tyler's arms as he made his way towards the yellow ranger. "In all my years, I have never been astounded by such beauty..." Phillip breathed out as Tess smiled shyly, "Thank you, I think. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I am Prince Philip III of Zandar..." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Tess..."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful soul" Prince Philip smiled as he kissed Tess's knuckle, like the gentleman he is, or so he claims to be. Chase looked at their hands, before his gaze shifted to Philip, who simply gazing affectionately at Tess. Chase found himself glaring daggers at the Prince of Zandar. He may be coming off as a gentleman to Tess, but he had no problem being rude to the rest of the rangers. Chase did not see him as a good fit for Tess. Chase shifted uncomfortably where he stood as Riley whispered to him, "It looks like I'm not the only one wearing green..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just don't see him as a good fit for our Tess..." Chase defended as he found himself moving closer to the small town girl.

"Not to be rude, but what is the Prince of Zandar doing here?" Tess asked, curiously. "What's happening?"

"Prince Phillip is taking the exhibit away..." Riley explained.

"What?! Why?!" Tess asked, aghast.

Prince Phillip snapped himself back to reality and reminded himself the real reason as who why he was here. He was insulted at how the rangers were disrespecting the history of his country. "A knight's bravery is what makes this stone a legend..." Phillip said as he walked towards the gold energem or the Stone of Zandar. "How dare you touch it?!" he snapped at the rangers as he took the energem.

Tess looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He seemed so kind, and now he seems like everything a prince shouldn't be. "None of you are worthy!" he proclaimed as he left with all the treasures of Zandar. Once they got everything they needed, they got into their cars and simply drove off.

"There they go!" Kendall said as she and rangers chased after them.

"We can't just let them take the energem, can we?" Shelby asked Kendall. Kendall just shrugged her shoulders. The treasures of Zandar belong to the royal family and have authority to take it away, including the gold energem. Prince Phillip doesn't realize the danger he has put himself in by taking the energem and the rangers know that.

"What do we do?! They could be in huge trouble!" Tess panicked as Koda saw some Vivix off in the distance stalking the Prince.

"Vivix..." Koda spoke out as the strange-looking foot soldiers went after the prince.

"This isn't good..." Tyler said.

As Prince Phillip drove to the airport with his security detail, a few of Sledge's smaller ships were following the haughty prince. They only had one goal in mind: getting the gold energem back. Sledge's small fleets began blasting at the cars, causing them to swerve off the road before making them stop to screeching halt. The security detail got out of the car as one of them exclaimed, "Come on! Protect the prince!" They came face to face with Wrench, Fury, Poisandra, Curio, and a large amount of Sledge's foot soldiers. History would soon repeat itself.

"Look, their all dressed up!" Poisandra cackled in delight.

"Dressed for their own funerals" Fury growled menacingly. "Attack!"

Sledge's Vivix and Skybolts charged into battle as Prince Phillip's security detail did everything they could to make sure the prince didn't get into harm's way. "There's too many!" one of the security guards exclaimed as they tried to hold off the Vivix.

"Good heavens" Prince Phillip said in pure terror as he got out of his limousine. As he tried to run, he turned around to come face to face with Fury. "What are you?!"

"Give me the energem!" Fury demanded as he got the prince by the lapel of his blazer.

"Energem, I don't know-"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" Fury roared as he drew his blade to the prince. Fury would not hesitate to destroy the young prince if it meant getting his claws on the energem. "Hand it over!"

Prince Phillip got the Stone of Zandar from his pocket, thinking that was what Fury wanted. As he was about to hand the energem to Fury, a voice yelled "Stop!" Koda came flying in, tossing Fury aside as Tess did a front tuck and landed on her feet next to her friend.

"Koda, you okay?" Tess asked.

"I okay" Koda said as he and Tess got ready to fight with Fury.

"You two?!" Prince Phillip said, surprised as Koda and Tess charged at Fury. Koda managed to hit Fury with a strong hit to the chest, as Tess followed it up with a front front kick. Fury tried to strike at them but Tess managed to duck underneath them as Koda managed to block the blows. When Koda caught one of Fury's fists, Tess hit Fury with a strong roundhouse kick, knocking him back.

Stunned, Fury charged at the blue and yellow rangers but they did some swift backflips to evade them. "Don't flip on me, you pests!" Fury roared.

"Hang on guys!" Tyler exclaimed as the rest of the rangers ran in to aid their friends.

"Vivix, attack!" Poisandra exclaimed as the rest of the rangers charged into battle. Tyler managed to tackle one of the Vivix down before striking the other one's around him with some strong blows.

Shelby used one of the Vivix's momentum against them as she swiftly flipped over them as she hit them with some strong and swift kicks. "I thought ten of you wasn't enough" Shelby joked as she hit one of the Vivix with a strong back roundhouse kick.

Prince Phillip was simply watching on in awe at what was transpiring around him. He was so rude to the rangers, but they still ran in to help them. Once Koda hit Fury with a strong punch, he picked up Tess as she hit Fury with a strong kick. "I thought you were the strong one caveman!" Fury goaded Koda as he did a half twist to evade Fury's blade.

Chase was able to evade all of the Vivix's attacks as he was able to swiftly shoot down every single one of them effortlessly.

Riley flipped over one of the Vivix's backs as he swiftly used his Dino blade to take down all the Vivix. "Power slash!" Riley exclaimed as he took down the last of the remaining Vivix.

Koda and Tess fought as hard as they could against Fury, but he was simply too powerful. Fury managed to knock both of them back towards the prince as he roared, "Nothing's going to stop me from getting that energem!"

"Don't talk so soon" Tess said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Yes! Koda and Tess stop you!" Koda added on.

"Not a chance!" Fury exclaimed as he charged up his blade.

Koda looked around, and saw a hubcap on the side of the road. "What are you doing?!" The prince panicked.

Koda ran and got the hubcap and as Fury was about to blast Tess and Prince Phillip, the blue ranger managed to deflect the blast. But it was so powerful that it sent the three of them flying into the forest. "You're not escaping me this time..." Fury cackled as he stalked towards Koda, Tess, and Prince Phillip.

"Come Fury after you" Koda said as he and Tess helped Prince Phillip up.

"Let's head this way!" Tess suggested as they trekked into the heart of the forest for safety.

 **...**

After walking several miles into the forest, they stopped to rest. As the Prince sat down at the base of a tree, Koda told him, "You safe here."

Prince Phillip looked at Tess and Koda in awe, trying to figure out why they showed him such kindness when he clearly didn't deserve it. As Tess surveyed the area, she looked down at the prince and asked him, "Are you alright?" as she crouched down next to him.

"I am alright..." the prince said, trying to put on a brave face. Tess looked at him closer, knowing that he was still a little shaken up. Using her long sleeve, she wiped some of the dirt off of Phillip's face and said with a warm smile, "It's okay to be scared..." Phillip looked at Tess in awe. Not only was she a beautiful person on the outside, but on the inside as well. He has never been greeted with some much kindness.

As Koda looked around the area, his gaze shifted back to the Prince as he spoke out, "I am at a loss for words, after how I treated you, how I treated your friends, the insults. Why would you two risk your lives for me?"

Koda crouched down to their level and explained, "Everyone has good on inside, even mean prince, like you."

"Well, I suppose I deserve that..." Prince Phillip admitted.

"Everyone is a capable of kindness, even if they don't realize it..." Tess smiled at Prince Phillip. The moment was ruined when the three of them heard Fury's loud roar in the distance followed by sounds of destruction.

"Come on, we need to go now!" Tess exclaimed as she and Koda helped Prince Phillip up. As they went towards the clearing, they noticed a large boulder rolling their way. "Move!" Koda exclaimed as he pushed Phillip in one way while he shoved Tess the other direction to safety. The boulder hit Koda, sending him flying.

While, Philip was struggling to get up, he noticed the gold energem in front of him. As he reached for it, a menacing voice cackled, "Surprise!" Phillip looked up to notice Fury was in front of him. "Finally, after 800 years the gold energem is mine!" Fury roared as he picked up the gold energem.

"800 years?" Prince Phillip asked confused, but then the young prince finally pieced it together. Hundreds of years back, when Sir Ivan was protecting the crown prince of Zandar, the monster he was battling with was Fury. "So, you're the monster that attacked Prince Colin 800 years ago."

"Yes, that Prince survived, but you'll be destroyed" Fury growled as he raised his blade to Prince Phillip. "You will be destroyed!" As Fury was about to attack Prince Phillip, blasts came out of nowhere, stunning Fury. Off in the distance, the rest of the rangers came running in to help their friends and bring the gold energem back into their possession. "This energem is coming with me!" Fury exclaimed as he ran off to regroup with the rest of Sledge's army.

"Don't worry, we got you" Riley said as he and Tyler went to help up Prince Phillip.

"Koda are you alright?" Shelby asked as she helped him up.

"Tess, you alright?" Chase asked as he helped her up.

"Better now that you're here" Tess smiled as Chase smirked at her, "Of course."

"Wow, way to ruin a nice moment, Chase" Tess joked, giving him a humorless look before telling her friends, "Guys, Fury has the energem! We have to stop him before he powers up the Ptera zord!"

"You alright?" Riley asked him.

"I'm a fool, but I'm fine" Phillip reassured the rangers. Phillip was starting to see the error of his ways.

"Fury has the gold energem..." Tyler informed Kendall over his Dino Com.

"And he just summoned the Ptera Zord. If he installs the energem into the zord, he will have infinite energy..." Kendall informed the rangers. The gold energem and the Ptera zord are one in the same and feed off of each other's energy.

"We stop him first!" Koda suggested.

"Tyler, I've been developing a new Dino charger that might finally give you and your zord the edge you need against the Ptera zord" Kendall said as she placed a Dino charger inside the transmuter.

"I'm on it! You guys follow Fury, I'll catch up with you!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran back to the Dinosaur Museum to meet up with Kendall.

"Go back to the main road, you'll be safe there. We'll take it from here" Tess told Prince Phillip as she and the rest of the rangers went to go deal with Fury.

"But, I-" Prince Phillip tried to speak but the rangers were gone. Prince Phillip did not know how to feel about the rangers going to deal with Fury and his army. Prince Phillip can't deny that all of this was his doing.

 **...**

Meanwhile, by the edge of the quarry beside the mountain, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench and the Skybolts had gotten the briefcases that contained all of the Zandarian royal treasures. "What do we have here?" Poisandra giggled as they started ruffling through the suitcases, in search of the energem.

"It's the treasures from Zandar!" Wrench said with glee. "But _no energem_..."

"You won't find it" Fury approached them.

"And why not?" Poisandra asked.

"Because, I've already got it" Fury informed them as he held the gold energem in his claws.

"It's about time, Furball" Poisandra snided, actually impressed that Fury got something done right. "Now, let's get it to Sledge so I can start planning my wedding!" Poisandra said with glee, but their celebration was cut short by the rangers.

"Cancel the invitations" Shelby said cleverly as the rangers stood face-to-face with Sledge's army. While the two sides faced off, Prince Phillip was off in the distance, watching everything transpire.

"Give us back that energem!" Tess demanded.

"Not on your life, little girl!" Poisandra cackled.

"It's morphing time!" Koda called out. "Dino charger!"

"READY!" the rest of the rangers said in unison. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

Once they had morphed into Power Rangers, Prince Phillip couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "Their power rangers..." he breathed out in amazement.

"The tide has turned rangers, prepare to suffer my wrath!" Fury proclaimed. "Ptera zord!" Fury called out for the Ptera zord as dark storm clouds filled the sky as the large zord came flying in. The Ptera zord proceeded to blast lighting bolts at the rangers, who managed to duck out of the way to safety. "Shocking, isn't it? You can't out run the Ptera zord forever!"

As the Ptera zord came flying back around, Koda noticed something, "Wait, look!" Out of nowhere blasts of fire were aimed at the Ptera zord.

"What's that?!" Fury asked.

"Over there!" Chase called out as the rangers turned around to the see the T-Rex zord charging into battle with Tyler riding his zord, who had already morphed. "The blast came from the T-Rex zord."

"It Tyler!" Koda said in glee.

"Awww yeah!" Riley cheered.

"Hey guys!" Tyler said as he jumped down from his zord and ran over to his team. "Great job, Rexy!"

"That'll work!" Riley complimented their leader as they shared a high-five.

"But the Ptera zord is gonna come back" Shelby spoke out.

"Don't worry, Kendall's new Dino charger should solve that" Tyler informed the rangers as he showed them the Dino charger Kendall was developing. "Dino charger, ready!"

 _ **Dino stretch charge, engage**_

Tyler threw the Dino charge into his zord's mouth, which caused the T-Rex zord's neck to stretch to astronomical lengths. The T-Rex zord managed to take down the Ptera zord with some strong blows and powerful bites. "That new charger makes Rexy even stronger!" Chase exclaimed.

"No! They've taken out my Ptera zord!" Fury cried out.

"Do you really think you can beat us Fury?" Tyler asked, amused. "With courage and might, ready to fight!"

"Power Rangers Dino Charge!" the rangers exclaimed in unison.

"Wipe them out!" Fury commanded.

"Ooohh, I can't wait!" Poisandra cackled as they ran into battle against the rangers.

"Dino steel, armor on!" the rangers exclaimed in unison. The rangers charged into battle and the fight was on.

"I'll finish you this time, red ranger!" Fury roared as him and Tyler faced off, wanting to finish the battle they had started.

"Oh come, Fury! You'll have to try harder than that!" Tyler goaded the feral warrior as he jumped over his blade and struck him with his T-Rex smasher, but Fury was able to dodge it.

"How about this!" Fury challenged the red ranger as his blade and Tyler's T-Rex smasher came to blows.

The battle was intense as one of the Skybolts knocked Shelby back. Knowing that they have to pull all the stops, Shelby ran up to Riley and suggested, "Riley, take the Tricera drill for a spin. They'll never expect it from you!" as she handed her weapon to the green ranger.

"You got it!"

Shelby ran into battle, taking out some of Fury's Vivix. "When it comes to these seaweed heads, I don't even need a weapon!" Shelby exclaimed confidently as she hit the Vivix with a strong front kick, before doing a swift side flip into another kick.

"Quit moving!" Curio complained as he tried to strike at Riley, but the green ranger was too quick for the makeshift alien. Riley managed to evade Curio's hammer with a backflip as he revved up Shelby's Tricera drill.

"Tricera drill!" Riley exclaimed as he drilled a hole in the ground, with a plan in mind.

"Yay! I did it! I scared him away!" Curio cheered but was cut off with Riley coming out on the other side, "Think again!"

"Poisandra!" Curio cried out.

"You're not gonna come in between me and my wedding, yellow ranger!" Poisandra cackled as she went toe-to-toe with Tess. Poisandra attempted to strike Tess with her bright pink axe, but she managed to duck underneath and hit the heart-shaped alien with a low sweep kick.

"Don't count on it, you crazy bridezilla!" Tess goaded her. Tess did a front tuck over her, as she charged up her Hypa bow, "Hypa bow, hypa slash!" Tess hit Poisandra with a powerful strike, sending Sledge's bride flying.

"Hey caveman, how do you like our clubs!" the Skybolt asked as two of them went toe-to-toe with Koda. Koda managed to catch both their weapons and pushed them back, "They very weak! And I caveman strong!" Koda struck both of them in chest before tossing them aside like ragdolls.

"We meet again, hot shot!" Wrench joked as he battled with Chase.

"Unlucky for you!" Chase exclaimed as he narrowly evaded Wrench's blade as he jumped off of the side of a cliff and blasted at the metal soldier, "Para chopper blast!" knocking him out.

"Get up, you pile of scrap metal!" Poisandra yelled at Wrench as she hit him repeatedly as Sledge's army regrouped.

"I have an idea, Koda. Let's combine our weapons" Riley suggested as he regrouped with Chase and Koda. If he were to combine his Raptor Claw, Koda's Stego Shield, and Shelby's Tricera Drill, Fury and his goons wouldn't stand a chance.

"Be careful, it heavy" Koda advised Riley as he handed his Stego shield to the green ranger.

"Oh no, now what" Wrench shivered in fear.

"Tricera, Raptor, Stego, triple spike!" Riley exclaimed as he held a new weapon in his hands. One of the Skybolts charged at Riley, but he wasn't backing down. "Dino pierce!" With one strike, the Skybolt was out for the count.

While the other rangers were fighting their battles, Tyler and Fury were still going at it. "I have you now..." Fury growled as he stalked towards Tyler. As Tyler faced off with Fury, Prince Phillip was watching everything unfold right before his very eyes from a safe distance.

"No chance!" Tyler exclaimed as he got to his feet.

Fury growled as he charged up his blade and Tyler stood tall, "Let's finish this!"

"I'll finish _you_!" Fury roared. "Fury's roar!"

As Fury struck at the ground, sending a strong surge of energy towards Tyler, the red ranger narrowly evaded it. Fury thought he had Tyler, but he was wrong. Tyler came out through the smoke, "Nice try!" charging right at Fury.

"Impossible!" Fury cried out.

"T-Rex smash!" Tyler exclaimed as he hit Fury with a strong blow with his T-Rex Smasher, sending him flying. "It's over, Fury!" Tyler exclaimed as the rest of the rangers stood by their leader's side. "Give me the gold energem!"

"Never!" Fury roared, struggling to stand on his feet. "It's mine! As Fury held the gold energem in his hand, the strong energy surged through him, feeding the life force that the feral warrior trapped inside himself, causing it to appear again. "No! Not now!" Fury cried out. The life force has found the strength to finally free itself from Fury.

"What's going on?!" Tess cried out.

Fury was trying his best to fight this strange life force, but it was starting to become too much. Fury walked towards Fury and the life force, "Could it be..."

"Dad, is that you?" Tyler asked with hope, as the life force was starting to separate himself more from Fury, resembling a person.

"You will not escape!" Fury roared out, but the presence started to separate himself from Fury to the point where he was no longer attached to the feral warrior. Once he had separated himself from Fury, a strong surge of energy resonated throughout the area, causing the rangers to fly back. The energy was strong enough to even disable the rangers's battle mode.

The presence was starting to show it's true form. "Dad?!" Tyler asked as he ran straight towards the strange person. This was the moment that Tyler had been waiting for his entire life. "Dad" Tyler said with joy as he turned the person over to see his face, only to reveal someone else, a young man the rangers's age. This wasn't Tyler's father. Confused, Tyler jumped back, "What?!"

The young man backed away, taking in his surroundings. "You're not my dad..." Tyler spoke out as everyone came to their feet. "Who are you?"

"I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar..." he proclaimed. This was the Sir Ivan from all the Zandarian folklore. This was the same Sir Ivan who mysteriously disappeared without a trace. For 800 years, he had been trapped inside Fury with no means of escaping, until now. Thanks to the power of the gold energem, Sir Ivan is now free from Fury's grasp.

"The knight of Zandar?!" Chase asked, confused.

Tyler didn't know what to believe. He was so sure that his father was trapped inside of Fury. "Sir Ivan? That's impossible..." Prince Phillip breathed out in amazement.

Sir Ivan's gaze landed on Fury as he stalked the monster that took away 800 years of his life, "Finally, tis my turn to morph."

As he came face to face with Fury, he held the gold energem in his hand. The gold energem was shining brightly as he felt it's power coursing through him. "That energem's mine!" Fury roared as he finally came to his feet.

Ivan stared at Fury dead on, as he threw the energem in the air. "Gold Ptera morpher!" Ivan exclaimed as a strange gauntlet made of stone appeared on his wrist. Ivan powered it up as the gold energem fell inside. The energem broke the stone, revealing a blue, gold, and white morpher.

"Unleash the power!" Ivan exclaimed as the power of the Pterodactyl caused him to morph into the Gold Dino Charge Power Ranger. "Still think this the stone is yours?"

"Wow!" Shelby breathed out.

"A gold power ranger..." Tess spoke out in amazement.

"Vivix attack!" Fury commanded as an army of Vivix charged at Ivan.

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!" Ivan exclaimed as he stood tall, ready to fight. "Gold Ptera morpher, Ptera bolt!" Ivan exclaimed as he used his gauntlet to blast down all the Vivix. But the more he blasted down, the more came back.

"Leave these beasts to me! I have a score to settle" Ivan exclaimed as he charged into battle. Ivan as able to take down all the Vivix, effortlessly and gracefully. Ivan was incredible on the battle field and it was like that 800 years trapped inside of Fury had no effect on him. "Why, they practically leap onto my fists" Ivan chuckled.

"Ptera strike!" Ivan exclaimed as wings grew on his back as he took down the remaining Vivix with his Dino gauntlet.

"Whoa!" Riley breathed out.

"He can fly?" Chase asked, amazed at what Ivan was capable of.

"Sledge will be furious" Fury growled, leaving as Ivan went face to face with Poisandra and Curio.

"Another ranger?!" Poisandra screeched.

"Get him!" Curio exclaimed as they charged into battle against Ivan.

"Get thee back, gargoyles!" Ivan exclaimed. Poisandra and Curio tried to take Ivan down, but he was just way too quick. After leaping over Poisandra's blade, he jumped over them. "Summon Ptera saber!" A storm cloud appeared and a bolt of lighting flew down onto Ivan's Dino gauntlet, and with that his Ptera saber appeared in his hand. Ivan opened up his saber and placed the gold energem inside one of the compartments.

 _ **Gold energem, engage**_

"This doesn't look good" Poisandra quaked with fear.

"Lightning strike!" Ivan exclaimed as he blasted both Poisandra and Curio with a strong jolt of lightning.

"He fried my brain!" Poisandra cried out as the top of her head was crispy from the lightning

"Luckily I don't have one" Curio quipped, smoking.

"Okay, you've worn out your welcome!" Wrench exclaimed as he charged at Ivan. As he struck Ivan with his axe, the gold ranger was able to block it with his Ptera saber. His metal axe was easily conducted by Ivan's lightning attack, electrocuting Wrench. "You're frying my circuits!"

"Lightning strike!" Ivan exclaimed as he struck at Wrench, sending him flying. "Who's next?"

"My turn!" a Skybolt exclaimed, coming face to face with the gold ranger. Ivan waved his saber around, charging it up as he exclaimed, "Feel the power of the storm!"

"Feel the power of this!" the Skybolt roared as he blasted at Ivan but he fired back, "Lightning final strike!"

The attacks collided but in the end, Ivan's attack proved to be more stronger as it powered through, effectively destroying the Skybolt. "Anyone else?" Ivan asked, as he stood tall.

Meanwhile up in space, Sledge was not happy at what he had see happen. "How dare Fury let them hurt Poisandra, fire the magna beam! Destroy them all!" There was nothing in this world that Sledge wouldn't do for his fiancee and the energems. The Vivix fired up the magna beam, resurrecting the fallen Skybolt, increasing it in size and power. "You're problems just got a lot _bigger_!" the Skybolt roared.

The rangers regrouped with Ivan as Tyler suggested, "We'll call our megazord!"

"No!" Ivan stopped them. "This quest is mine..." Ivan had a score to settle and he was determined to see it through.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop! The Ptera charge megazord is evil" Riley informed Ivan. Although Ivan possessed the gold energem, Fury still had a strong hold on the Ptera zord and it's battle mode.

"Not for long..." Ivan said as he stepped forward and lept inside the Ptera zord. "Ptera charge megazord, activate!" Ivan placed his saber inside the Ptera zord's power chamber. With that, whatever hold Fury had on the Ptera zord was broken and was now under Ivan's rightful control. "You're evil spell is broken!" Ivan proclaimed as the Ptera charge megazord ripped off it's black cape. "Let our duel begin!"

 _ **Ptera charge megazord, ready!**_

"Time to say nighty-night, knight!" one of the Skybolts roared as the two of them charged at Ivan. Ivan was able to keep them at bay with his megazord's sabers.

"The knight of Zandar shan't run from a battle! En garde!" Ivan exclaimed, managing to hold his own against Sledge's minions. The Skybolts blasted Ivan from both ends but he leapt high in the air, avoiding the blasts. He came down and struck both of them with powerful strikes from his Ptera sabers, stunning them.

"Ptera lightning blitz!" Ivan exclaimed as he blasted the Skybolts with a strong lightning blast. "Ptera lightning slash!" Ivan exclaimed as his megazord spun around and struck the Skybolts with strong slashes from his sabers, destroying them once and for all.

"Monster vanquished..." Ivan proclaimed as he stood tall.

 **...**

Once the battle was finished, Sir Ivan demorphed and was greeted with a warm reception from the rest of the rangers. The team had gained a strong ally in Ivan, which will definitely aid them in the search for the rest of the energems. "Sir Ivan, hi! I'm Shelby, welcome to our... century." Shelby said, both nervous and excited. Ivan looked at her intrigued as Tess whispered to Chase, "Never seen Shelby at a loss for words before..."

"Oh yeah" Chase responded.

"You will like it here" Koda smiled, patting Ivan's shoulder. "I show you... burgers."

The rangers were soon joined by Prince Phillip, who had watched everything transpire. "Prince Phillip..." Koda said surprised as Sir Ivan got on one knee, as a sign of respect to the royal family.

"What are you still doing here?" Tess asked, curiously.

"Sire, I am at your service..." Ivan bowed his head to Prince Phillip before offering the gold energem to him. "This belongs to the royal family."

Prince Phillip reluctantly took the gold energem and asked Sir Ivan, "Do you know me?"

"I know the royal blood of Zandar when I see it. I've spent my entire life, faithfully protecting your family..."

"So you truly are, Sir Ivan: the Knight of Zandar" Prince Phillip said amazed as Ivan bowed his head in respect to the Prince. Prince Phillip motioned Sir Ivan to stand, asking him, "And the monster did not destroy you?"

"No, he captured me. For 800 long years, only when aided by the power of that stone could I finally escape" Ivan explained as Prince Phillip stared at the energem.

"It isn't just a stone..." Shelby spoke out, as the rest of the team pulled out their energems for Sir Ivan and Prince Phillip to see. "It's an energem..."

"They have more power than you can ever imagine..." Riley added.

"Millions of years ago, 11 energems were lost. We've only found six so far..." Chase explained.

"The stone of Zandar is the seventh..." Tyler smiled.

"The gold energem bonded to you because of how loyal and honorable you are. It chose you..." Tess explained to Ivan why the gold energem gave him so much power, enough power to escape Fury's grasp.

"The energem is your's..." Prince Phillip said, handing the gold energem back to Sir Ivan. "Use it as you will."

"Trust that I will use it to make the kingdom proud" Sir Ivan smiled as he accepted the energem back.

Prince Phillip's limo pulled up, ready to take him back to his country. "I am humbled by your bravery and courage..." Prince Phillip thanked Koda, patting him on the shoulder as a sign of respect as Koda patted his shoulder back.

As Prince Phillip was about to leave, Tess spoke out, "So, will we ever see you again?"

Prince Phillip turned to her and gave her a warm smile, "It seems I've found a reason to come back to this humble town." Tess has grown on Prince Phillip and has found his reason to become a better person. As Tess watched him leave, Chase found himself trying to block Tess's view of the handsome prince.

"I don't like him..." Chase said coldly as Tess rolled her eyes jokingly and said "Cool it hot shot. He's not bad, he's learning..."

As he was about to leave, he turned to the rangers and said, "May you discover the remaining for energems... safely."

Once the prince had left, Shelby turned back to Sir Ivan, "Welcome to the team..." but was taken aback to see him walking away.

"Where ya goin'?" Riley asked, curiously.

"Where? I have been captured for 800 years. It matters not what path I take, so long as it is the path that I have chosen..." Sir Ivan said with years of wisdom under his belt as he went to rediscover the world around him. The team smiled in understanding as Ivan went to see what he had missed out on.

As Ivan was about to walk away, Shelby was about to follow him but was stopped by her best friend: Tess, "Give him a little time, Shelby..."

"Yeah, he's enjoying something he hasn't felt in a long long time..." Riley added.

Koda came up from behind, putting his arms around the girls and said, "Freedom..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well that just happened. Honestly, I did not see that coming. I thought it was Tyler's father trapped inside Fury because it seemed that this presence always showed up when Tyler was in trouble, but it turned out to be Ivan. But the build up was amazing. How do you guys feel about Ivan being the gold ranger? And the question still remains: what really happened to Tyler's dad?  
** **Also, there seems to be a little bit a friendship forming between Prince Phillip and Tess. Tess seems to bring out the best in Prince Phillip, and that seems to bother a certain black ranger. Do you see a little bit of a love triangle happening between Tess/Prince Phillip/Chase in the near future? Lemme know your thoughts on that. But personally, I see potential in the love triangle.  
And finally, what do you think about the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay?  
I will try my best to make sure I get the next update up as soon as I can! I hate making you guys for updates, but I will do the best I can.  
Next Chapter: ****Knight After Knights: The Rangers must demonstrate their value to persuade their latest ally, the Gold Ranger, but find they do not have the willpower to do so when one of Sledge's monsters steals their courage.**


	17. Knight After Knights

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I'm back with a brand-new update! I know I haven't been updating, but school have been getting to me but now I am done with school and now I can update without any distractions. I'm trying my best to get these updates to you guys and catch up with the season. So please bear with me.  
I am really sad that Dino charge has come to an end but I am also excited as to what is gonna come in 2016 with the new season.  
So now that I'm here, I bring you guys a brand-new update! Here in this chapter, the rangers are trying to convince Ivan to be a part of the team, but the brave knight is still a skeptic. But when one of Sledge's monsters's steals their courage, Shelby and Tess must show Ivan what it means to really have courage.  
Please Enjoy!  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 15: Knight After Knights

In the deep outer reaches of space, Sledge was the furthest from happy. Not only did Fury lose possession of the Ptera zord, but now Sledge had seven rangers to deal with. Sledge is losing patience with Fury, who was constantly failing him. As Fury was coming out of his capsule onto the ship, a pair of Skybolts yanked him out so that Sledge can mince words with his second-in-command. "Wait?! What! I can explain!" Fury tried to reason out but Sledge didn't want to hear it as the Skybolts held Fury down on his knees.

"Not only did you lose the Ptera zord, but now there are seven rangers with seven energems..." Sledge growled in frustration. "Bones!"

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Poisandra cackled as she sat back to watch the show. Poisandra always found joy in Fury's failures. The doors opened to reveal a rather large alien made purely of bones with a jar strapped to his side. This alien was known as Bones. Bones was known throughout the galaxy for stealing bones from his victims, with backbones as his speciality. Bones had a large bounty on his head and is ready to aid Sledge on his quest for the energems. "I've been waiting for my chance..." Bones said menacingly.

"You shouldn't have failed me..." Sledge growled at Fury.

"But Master-" Fury pleaded.

"Remove his courage" Sledge instructed.

"No, don't! I'm your bravest solider, Sledge!"

"Time to lose your backbone!" Bones exclaimed as he reached inside Fury and took a segment of his vertebrae, his backbone: which houses someone's courage. Once he got Fury's backbone, Bones placed it inside his bone jar. With that done, the Skybolts let Fury go, who simply fell to the ground.

With his backbone gone, Fury looked around and simply started to panic in fear. "Oh, please don't hurt me!" Fury pleaded as Poisandra and Sledge stood over him, staring at intimidation. This was completely unlike Fury.

"Wow, you made big, brave Fury into a little scaredy cat" Poisandra taunted Fury.

"Stop looking at me!" Fury cried out as he quickly ran out of the room, screaming in terror. Without his backbone, Fury was no more than a coward. Fury was simply a shell of the menacing warrior was known to be.

"Do that to the rangers and let's see them crawl away in fear" Sledge ordered Bones.

"With pleasure master..." Bones bowed his head in respect. Bones was ready to aid Sledge in getting the energems from the rangers.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center underneath the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, the team was not only helping Ivan adjust to life in the modern era, but also introducing him to the technology that the rangers use to fight evil. As Ivan stared at the transmuter in awe, Kendall explained to him how his Dino chargers worked, "The transmuter will refine the power of your gold energem, so that I can create Dino chargers."

"Now the Dino charger will power your morpher or your gold Ptera saber" Riley explained as he placed the Ptera charger inside Ivan's saber.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage**_

"Truly magical..." Ivan said in awe as he got his saber back from Riley. Ivan was simply blown away at all the technology that was before him. This was something Ivan would have never witnessed during his time period.

"Now over here are the crystal beds, bring your energem and Riley, Chase, and Tess will show you another way to use it" Kendall instructed him. Ivan placed his Ptera saber down as he, Riley, Chase, and Tess went over to the crystal beds by the command center entrance. While that was going on, Tyler was writing in his father's journal about all the events that had just transpired.

 _Dad, I wanted so much for that to be you escaping Fury..._

Tyler thought back to the ranger's last fight with Fury. As Tyler saw this strange presence escaping Fury, he thought for sure that was his father. All the questions Tyler had would have been answered. All the doubts would have left his mind. But when Tyler saw Ivan on the ground, this simply led him back to square one, with more questions than answers. "You must have felt surprised" Shelby popped up behind Tyler.

"Hey, that's not cool!" Tyler said, as he quickly closed his journal and shoved it to the side. The last thing he wanted was his friends invading his privacy.

"Well, you haven't said much since Ivan arrived" Shelby countered as Koda was dangling Tyler's journal in the air, "We know you hoping for your father..."

Tyler got his journal back from Koda as Shelby continued, "But you saw what Ivan can do, he's gonna make our team stronger..."

"Find energems, faster" Koda encouraged Tyler as a smile appeared on his face. Tyler can never stay sad around his friends.

"And then, we're gonna find out what happened to your dad..." Shelby reminded Tyler.

"You're right. Thanks" Tyler said to his friends as they went to regroup with the others. Shelby and Koda were right. The rangers had more important things to think about, like finding all the other energems before Sledge. And when all is said and done, Tyler knows he'll be reunited with his father again soon.

"This is where your energem will rest..." Tess explained to the young knight.

"So, it can power your Dino chargers" Chase added on as Riley placed Ivan's Dino chargers inside the compartments to charge for the rangers' next battle.

"Fascinating..." Ivan said as he took his energem out of the crystal bed. As he held it in his hand, his energem when straight back into the crystal bed, like a magnet. "Wizards work!" Ivan breathed out in awe as he took his energem back. "Well, it was a throughly entertaining afternoon, perhaps we'll see each other again soon" Ivan bowed, about to leave the command center.

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going? You're part of our team now" Riley explained to the gold ranger.

"I have not joined your team" Ivan said to the rangers, who simply looked at him skeptically. "I'm a knight of Zandar, when I pledge my loyalty it is for life. I'm sorry, I cannot make such a decision so hastily."

"So what, are you just gonna fight Sledge's goons alone?" Tess asked him confused.

"So it will be. I will fight alongside of you all, but do not assume that we are a team..." Ivan said as he simply bowed his head and left.

"Wait, what? Decision?" Shelby asked aghast. "He doesn't have a choice, he is _the_ gold ranger." The team simply looked on, not knowing what to do. The team cannot force Ivan to join their team. The only thing that the team is thankful for is that the gold energem is not in Sledge's possession. As the team stood there, the alarm started sounding off. Another one of Sledge's monsters was invading the city.

"Alien bio-signs at the boat docks" Kendall informed the team.

"We'll have to worry about Ivan later, let's go" Tyler instructed the team as they ran out to see what was going on.

 **...**

The rangers quickly morphed as they ran over to the dock to see what was going on. They arrived to see Curio, Poisandra, and a strange bone-like monster with an army of Vivix. The rangers know that Sledge is up to no good yet again. "Right on cue, time to take their bravery!" Poisandra cackled.

"Don't get your heart set on it!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Vivix attack!" Poisandra commanded as the rangers ran into battle.

"Don't you ever learn!" Chase exclaimed as he jumped over a bench and kicked some Vivix right in the stomach. As some Vivix charged at him, he did some swift backflips onto the bench and blasted at the Vivix, "Dino morpher blast! Now that's a hot shot..." Chase said confidently as he relaxed on the bench.

Koda flipped right into battle as he tossed the Vivix around like nothing. After knocking a pair of Vivix down with a strong clothesline, Koda grabbed one of the Vivix and tossed him aside, "Stoneage slam!" and right into the rest of them.

"Raptor slash!" Riley exclaimed as he used his Dino Saber expertly, taking down all the Vivix before him.

Shelby quickly jumped off the railing before hitting the Vivix in front of her with an array of impressive kicks.

Tess quickly ducked underneath one of the Vivix's blows before quickly hitting them with a front roundhouse kick. She quickly did a half twist before doing a low sweeping kick, knocking down all the Vivix.

"Go prove yourself" Poisandra commanded Bones.

"I'm on it!" Bones roared as he quickly ran into battle against the rangers. Bones was more than prepared to prove his worth to Sledge. While Tyler was holding his own against the Vivix, Bones came running in, ready to pick a fight.

"Try to keep up!" Tyler goaded as he ducked under's Bones's fist.

Tyler managed to block all of Bones's hits before rolling off his back to evade him. "I've got a bone to pick with you!" Bones roared as he charged at Tyler.

"Up here!" Tyler joked as he did a front flip over Bones, dodging him, going back to face the rest of the Vivix.

"That's enough playing around!" Bones growled.

"Bones get over here!" Poisandra ordered as Tyler headed towards Poisandra and Curio but was cut off my the menacing bone-like monster. "Say goodbye to your courage, red ranger~~~" Poisandra sang as Bones took the fight to Tyler.

After hitting Tyler with some strong kicks to the midsection, Bones set the red ranger flying into some chairs.

"I got you Tyler!" Chase exclaimed as he came in, shooting at Bones, only for the monster to block every single shot. As Chase shot at Bones, he managed to block every single shot before sending the black ranger flying with a few shots of his own. The rangers were beginning to see what a formidable opponent, Bones really is.

"Power slash!" Riley and Tess exclaimed in unison as they rushed at Bones with their Dino Sabers. While they managed to hold their own for a little, Bones was still too strong. "I barely need to lift a finger bone to defeat you two!" Bones roared before sending Riley and Tess flying into some tables.

"Flying kick!" Shelby exclaimed, but her kick was caught by Bones. "The foot bones connected to the- now what?!" Bones roared as Koda came running in to help his friends.

Bones managed to catch Koda's fist and as they locked hands, the bone-like monster managed to twist the blue ranger's arms, cackling, "Give it a rest, blue ranger!" before sending him flying to the rest of the team.

"Koda! Are you alright?" Tess asked as she helped her friend up.

"Skeletons are so in right now" Poisandra goaded as the rangers stood face to face against Bones. It was clear that the rangers needed Ivan right about now. This was an opponent the rangers could not defeat on their own.

"Time to remove some backbones!" Bones cackled and as he stalked towards the rangers, something came out of nowhere, stopping Bones in his tracks. When the smoke cleared, it was the Gold Ptera Saber that came flying in.

"It's Ivan!" Tyler exclaimed as the team turned around to see the Knight from Zandar already morphed and ready to fight. Ivan did a swift flip before blasting Bones with his Ptera gauntlet.

"He's incredible..." Tess breathed out in awe.

"I'm the hot shot here" Chase grumbled, feeling uncomfortable with Tess complimenting the Gold ranger.

Ivan hit Bones with a strong array of kicks, immobilizing the hulking monster. "Nice kick!" Shelby complimented.

"Ptera saber!" Ivan exclaimed as he hit Bones with some strong strikes from his sword. Ivan was definitely an ace on his sword as well. "Wow!" Riley added. Ivan so much to give to the team.

"You better watch your backs!" Poisandra cried out as she, Curio, and Bones retreated back to Sledge's ship. Ivan proved to be a worthy adversary to Sledge's bigger plans.

"Good riddance" Ivan said before leaving the rangers.

"Ivan's got to join us..." Shelby said to the team. "I'm gonna go talk to him, Tess you're coming!"

"What?!" Tess screeched before Shelby grabbed her hand the pink and yellow rangers went to after the valiant knight of Zandar. Ivan has so much to give to the team, and Shelby needed him to see that.

 **...**

After a hard fought battle with Bones, Ivan had already demorphed and was exploring the city of Amber Beach. Given that Ivan is a knight out of his time, he definitely carries himself a lot differently than how people in this century do. As Ivan walked with his head held high, in his Zandarian armor, he definitely became the center of attention. As Ivan would walk by, people would simply glance at him confused or simply chuckle at his interesting style.

As Ivan walked, Shelby yelled out, "Wait! Ivan!" The knight turned around to see Shelby and Tess chasing after him. "What's with you?! You're a power ranger now. There are responsibilities that come with that" Shelby tried to reason with him.

"Indeed..." Ivan said, understanding what Shelby is saying. "I am a ranger, but I'm also a knight. I cannot join your band until they've proven their worth."

"Proven their worth?" Tess asked, confused. "If it wasn't for us, you would still be stuck inside of Fury. If that doesn't prove that we're worthy of fighting beside you, then what is?" Tess asked him.

This gave the knight something to think about. Ivan did not know much about the rangers, but from he saw from his first encounter with them, that they have courage. That they put their all into everything that they do. Tess was right, if it was not for the rangers, Ivan would still be prisoner inside of Fury. As Shelby and Tess were about to walk away, Ivan stopped them, "My ladies..."

Shelby and Tess turned around as Ivan approached them, "You two make a valid point. Perhaps I should reconsider..."

Shelby and Tess exchanged confident smiles, as Ivan said, "Lead me to your friends, please..." showing them his hand. Tess and Shelby smiled as they both took each of his hands and dragged the knight of Zandar to the rest of the team.

 **...**

As Shelby and Tess were out trying to get Ivan to join the team, the guys were walking by the pier talking about the newest ranger to join their fight against Sledge. "Sir Ivan's a little too big for his boots" Chase said, referring to Ivan's ego.

"Oh, then we just get him new boots. Yes?" Koda said, literally.

The rangers laughed as Riley explained to their caveman friend, "Not exactly. I think Chase is just a little jealous that Ivan has the skills _and_ the girl" referring to Tess.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Chase said, denying that he was jealous of Ivan and Tess. But it was pretty clear that it made Chase uncomfortable with Tess gushing about Ivan and his skills.

As they walked, Tyler noticed something coming their way. "Watch out!" Tyler warned his friends but they already tied up with bones, unable to move. As they tried to get out of the bind, a menacing cackle could be heard. The guys looked up to see Bones headed their way.

"You think some bones can hold us?!" Chase yelled.

"You're pretty brave now..." Bones cackled as he stalked towards Chase. "Out of my way!" He yelled as he pushed Tyler out of the way, so he could get to the black ranger. "We'll see how tough you are after I take your courage!"

As Bones reached inside of Chase, he simply started laughing. "Oh wrong one! That's your funny bone, I'm looking for your backbone!" Bones exclaimed, taking Chase's courage out of his body. When Chase's backbone was removed from his body, the expression on Chase's face quickly changed to fear.

"Leave him alone!" Tyler yelled at Bones to get away from his friend.

"Won't need those anymore!" Bones cackled as he removed the bones restraining Chase. The second Chase got a glimpse of Bones, he started backing away in fear, pleading, "Get back! Stay away from me!" Chase had his back against the wall in fear as Bones stalked towards him.

"Come on ranger! Show a little backbone! Oh wait, you can't, cause I have it!" Bones cackled. "And now for the three of you..." Bones cackled as he stalked towards Riley, Koda, and Tyler.

 **...**

While that was happening, Shelby and Tess were taking Ivan over to their friends so they can convince the knight to join their team. "You won't be disappointed, they're as brave as any knight of Zandar" Shelby hyped up her friends.

"Exactly! They're the bravest you'll ever see!" Tess added.

As they walked towards the pier, the three of them noticed Riley, Chase, and Koda cowering with their backs against the wall, with Bones taking Tyler's courage out of him as well. "Your leader is fearless no more!" Bones cackled as Tyler turned to Bones, before running away in fear.

"Get 'em Curio!" Poisandra cackled as Curio stood over the guys, while they were hunched over in fear.

"Don't come near us!" Tyler screeched as Shelby looked on confused, Tess looked away in shame, and Ivan looked on unimpressed.

"What a pack of lily-livered fools..." Ivan said, unconvinced of the rangers's bravery.

"What have you done to them!" Shelby glared at Curio, who quickly retreated back to Poisandra. "This isn't normal! I-uhhh..." Shelby tried to explain.

"It's the gold ranger! We can't risk losing again!" Poisandra said to Bones.

"You're right, we already have four rangers! Let's go tell Sledge how well we did!" Bones suggested as he, Poisandra, and Curio went to report back.

"Brave as a knight of Zandar? Mmmmhmmm..." Ivan said mocking the rangers, not convinced that the rangers were worthy of fighting alongside with him.

"Wait! Ivan, don't go! This isn't them!" Tess yelled out, hoping he would listen. Tess turned to her best friend and asked, "Now what do we do?"

"Maybe Ms. Morgan can help them" Shelby suggested. "Let's get them back to the base."

 **...**

Back at the museum, Shelby and Tess were trying their hardest to get the guys down to the command center, but they weren't cooperating. Since the guys were essentially afraid of everything, they were simply too scared to do simple things without fear. While Shelby was using all her strength to push Koda down the entrance, Tess was using her back to push her massive friend down, but Koda was not helping. Koda was holding onto the entrance so he wouldn't have to do inside.

"I no wanna go!" Koda cried out.

"Get down there!" Shelby commanded, tickling Koda, causing him to loosen his grip on the entrance. "That tickles!" Koda laughed. Once he was inside the T-Rex mouth, Tess switched the lever on, causing him to fall into the base.

"Koda!" Chase cried out, as the rest of the guys looked on in fear.

"One down" Shelby said to Tess. They looked back at the guys, contemplating who should go next.

"Come on Chase, you're next..." Shelby sang as she and Tess stalked towards him, causing him to run into Tyler's arms.

"It might bite me!" Chase cried.

Tess let out an annoyed breath, as one thing popped into her mind. There was only one way to get Chase down to the base. Tess stood in front of Chase and batted her eyelashes, "Chase you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, right?"

"Of course not" Chase said, still quaking in fear. Even though Chase had no courage, his need to protect Tess was still evident.

"Can you get something for me inside there?" Tess said, pointing into the entrance of the base. Chase took one look inside before turning back to Tess, "Tess, I..."

"I'm sorry Chase..." Tess breathed out before pushing the black ranger inside and turning the switch, sending him down to the entrance. Tess could hear Chase's shrieks of fear as he slid down to the base.

"Chase not you too!" Riley cried out.

"Smart..." Shelby commended Tess.

"Can I feel bad later?" Tess asked meekly. Tess felt guilty for tricking Chase, but it was the only way for her to get him down to the command center. Although she may not wanna believe it, Tess definitely noticed Chase's evident fondness for her and his need to be there for her.

"Yes, but now we have more important things to attend to..." Shelby responded. Shelby and Tess exchanged looks as they turned their attention to Tyler. They both took each of his arms, attempting to force him down the entrance. "Guys please! Please! I am afraid of dinosaurs!" Tyler pleaded.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Riley screeched in fear as the girls tried to get the rest of the guys down to the base so that Kendall could help them.

 **...**

While the girls were trying to help the guys regain their courage, Ivan was on a mission of his own. Ivan was simply unconvinced that the rangers were brave enough to aid him in his quest to find the other energems and fight evil. Ivan walked around Amber Beach to find people with the courage to help him fight evil. As Ivan walked around, his gaze fell on a crossing guard. He counted the number of people ready to cross the intersection before holding his stop sign high in the air, signaling the cars to stop so that everyone can cross.

Ivan gasped in awe at what the crossing guard was capable off. He was astounded at the level of courage he displayed and his desire to help others. Ivan approached the crossing guard, "Sir, these massive metal beasts could crush you! And yet you rule over them with a mere wave of your hand" referring to his stop sign.

"Well, I-" the crossing guard chuckled out. He was definitely confused as to what Ivan was saying.

"I would like you to join with me on my quest..." Ivan asked.

"I've always dreamed of going on a quest!"

"Sir, your dream is about to come true" Ivan said, getting on one knee and offering the crossing guard his hand. While this was going on, the cars were honking their horns, waiting to go. The crossing guard tried to calm the agitated drivers before gladly accepting Ivan's hand to join him on his journey.

 **...**

Meanwhile back in space, Bones was debriefing Sledge on his progress with the rangers. "You should've seen the rangers! Huddled together like scared kittens" Bones exclaimed as he, Sledge, and Poisandra walked through the cell blocks into the main room.

"Finally all seven of them are mine!" Sledge exclaimed.

"Ummm... Well actually, I only took the courage from four of them..." Bones reluctantly admitted.

"What?!" Sledge growled. Agitated, Sledge kicked Bones back into a transport pod and exclaimed, "Don't you dare come back until you have all seven of their energems..." before pressing the launch button, sending Bones back to Earth.

 **...**

Back on Earth, Ivan was continuing his search for brave warriors to aid him on his fight against evil. Ivan and the crossing guard found themselves in the town square, were a modest street magician was performing tricks for some people. He held up a flaming torch and was able to blow the flame out with harming anyone.

Ivan and the crossing guard stared in awe at the magician's immense talent. The magician was able to magically swallow his sword as the people screeched in horror. "That man is swallowing his sword!" Ivan said, surprised.

The magician pulled his sword out of his mouth, without harming himself, as everyone applauded him. "Thank you, thank you so much! Thank you so much everybody! You've been a wonderful audience, thank you" the magician said as he bowed for the crowd.

Ivan and the crossing guard were just in awe at his talent as a magician. As he packed up his equipment, Ivan approached the young magician, "Fine sir, your dragon's breath and throat of steel are truly admirable."

"My mom told me I should get a real job" the magician said, cynically.

"And a real job you shall have..." Ivan responded, inviting the young magician to join him on his fight against evil.

 **...**

Back at the command center, Kendall was looking for any trace of Ivan on the main computer. "Any sign of Ivan yet?" Shelby asked as she and Tess approached Kendall.

"No..." Kendall responded, broadening her search a little bit outside of the city. "If Sledge's monsters attack now, you guys are gonna have to fight with the boys wether they're ready or not."

"I doubt they're gonna be much help..." Shelby grumbled.

"She's right, the guys are a mess. I've never seen them this scared before..." Tess added. Shelby and Tess were right. The guys were too scared to do anything, let alone fight alongside the girls against Sledge's goons.

The girls' conversation were cut short by the guys' shrieks of terror. Koda came running out, waving his large stick in the air, shrieking "Mouse!"

"Where?!" Riley shrieked.

"There it is!" Tyler screamed, pointing at the mouse as the boys ran to get as far away from the mouse as humanly possible. "Get me away from the mouse!" Chase added.

The guys' screams filled the command center, Tess rolled her eyes, "I got it." Tess walked over to the mouse, gently picked it up and said to it, "Sorry buddy, but you can't be in here..." before releasing it out of the command center. That little mouse could not do any harm to anyone.

"Thank you, Tess!" Koda said in relief.

"You are so brave!" Riley added as the guys hugged the life out of Tess, who could only stand there with a bemused expression on her face. Kendall and Shelby looked on, not impressed. The guys are in no condition to fight.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Ivan along with a crossing guard and an eccentric magician were walking throughout Amber Beach, hoping to expand their team with more courageous souls. As they walked through the park, they noticed an elderly woman on a motorized scooter. "Hand it over!" a teenager exclaimed as he attempted to rob her.

"Hey give me that!" the old woman exclaimed. Ivan noticed this and was about to aid her but noticed that this old woman was fighting back. "Hands off my purse!" as she hit the young man with her purse.

"Bad boy!" she exclaimed as the teenager ran away. "Stop..." Ivan told them as he approached the elderly woman. He exchanged looks with the rest of his band, as they nodded their heads in approval, impressed with the elderly woman's bravery.

 **...**

Back in the command center, Kendall was on the main computer doing a full city scan, trying to find any trace of Ivan. The alarm started sounding off throughout the main room. "This can't be good..." Tess grumbled as she and Shelby met Kendall by the main computer.

"Bones is back, and he's got company..." Kendall informed the girls.

Shelby calibrated the main computer and she managed to pinpoint Ivan's exact location. "There's Ivan!" Shelby exclaimed.

"He's heading straight towards Bones..." Kendall said worried.

"We need to help him, he doesn't stand a chance" Tess suggested.

Shelby nodded her head as the girls ran out to go help Ivan with Bones. Kendall looked on worried. Kendall knows that girls and Ivan don't stand a chance against Bones on their own.

 **...**

"Well, what do we have here..." Poisandra cackled as Curio and Bones was on either sides of her. Approaching her was none other than Ivan and his make shift band of warriors. Ivan's band consisted of a crossing guard, a street magician, an elderly lady on a electric scooter, a tuba player, and a referee. In Ivan's eyes, these people have courage, something he didn't see in the rangers.

The walked toward's Sledge's minions, with their heads held high. "You've got to be joking..." Poisandra cackled as Curio just laughed in amusement.

"Prepare to incur the wrath of the knights of Amber Beach!" Ivan exclaimed as he drew his sword high in the air. Ivan's band prepared themselves for battle by preparing their weapons. The young magician pulled out his endless handkerchief, the crossing guard got held his stop sign high in the air, the elderly woman whipped her purse around, the musician player drew his tuba back, and the referee blew his whistle.

"Vivix rise!" Bones exclaimed as an army of Vivx appeared around them.

One sight of the Vivix and Ivan's makeshift band of warriors ran away in fear. "Attack!" Bones commanded as the Vivix charged at Ivan. Ivan charge forward and managed to knock one of the Vivix down with a strong blow before going to fight alone. As Ivan blocked one of the Vivix's blows, he yelled at his band, "Where is your loyalty?!"

Ivan knocked a Vivix back, he said to himself "A worthy band is indeed hard to find!" Ivan held his sword high in the air as he charged right into battle.

 **...**

"You've... got to... go help" Kendall grumbled as she tried to push the guys out of the command center but they were resisting.

"I don't wanna fight that meanie!" Chase screeched as the guys ran back into the lab and took shelter behind some crates.

"Seriously?! Come on, please!" Kendall pleaded.

"There are monsters out there..." Riley quivered in fear.

"Shelby, Tess, and Ivan need your help" Keeper spoke out.

"But Keeper... we're too scared..." Riley said in fear.

"Bones only took a symbol of your bravery, but not your bravery itself. Is there any battle you would not fight to save your friends..." Keeper tried to reason out.

"Of course not..." Tyler said.

"You see, everyone has fears but true courage is finding the strength to fight even when you are afraid" Keeper said, offering up his wisdom to the guys. Keeper was right. Everyone has their own fears, but being able to conquer them takes true strength. Living in fear is no way to live.

Chase sat back there as his mind wandered back to earlier to when Tess asked him if he would let anything happen to her.

 _Tess stood in front of Chase and batted her eyelashes, "Chase you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, right?"_

 _"Of course not" Chase said, still quaking in fear. Even though Chase had no courage, his need to protect Tess was still evident._

"The girls... and Ivan, against that monster..." Riley spoke out.

"They counting on us..." Koda added.

"We can't..." Tyler said bravely as he stood up, as the rest of the guys stood up along with him. "We wont, let them down" Tyler said as they felt their courage coming back to them.

Back on the battlefield, Bones cackled, "You're knights have abandoned you, gold ranger..." But unknown to the hulking monster, the backbones he collected from the rest of the rangers were floating out of his jar and back into them. Now that the guys have accepted that their fears, it was easy for them to gain back their courage. Now the guys are ready to help their friends.

 **...**

Back in battle, Ivan was trying to hold his own but the numbers were catching up to him. Ivan hit the Vivix with a strong array of kicks but Bones caught one of Ivan's kicks and sent him flying. As Ivan struggled to get up, the Vivix forcefully picked him up and held him down as Bones approached him. "Unhand me you beasts!" Ivan exclaimed as he struggled out of their grips.

"Even the bravest of rangers can't beat me alone" Bones roared. "Time for you to lose your backbone!"

"Think again!" A voice called out.

Ivan looked to see who said that as Bone said, startled "What?! Hey!" It was Tess and Shelby riding in on one of the Dino cycles. One of the Vivix tried to jump the girls, Shelby kicked him away, sending him flying.

"Those pesky girls are next!" Bones said, annoyed. "Get them!"

"Energize! Dino morpher blast!" Tess exclaimed as she blasted the Vivix.

"Dino cycle, split!" the girls yelled in unison as they jumped off the Dino cycle as it became two pieces and blasted the rest of the Vivix.

"Back off Bonehead!" Shelby exclaimed as she jumped over Bones and tossed him over before kicking him in the gut, knocking him back.

"Yeah, you have two more brave rangers to deal with!" Tess exclaimed as she swept Bones feet, knocking him down on his back before he quickly got back up. The girls ran into to battle, as Ivan looked on in awe.

"My ladies, alone, such courage..." Ivan said impressed as the girls displayed some enhanced agility and strength.

"Get rid of those brightly colored nuisances!" Poisandra commanded as Bones sent Shelby and Tess flying, disabling their battle modes. "Tess! Shelby!" Ivan exclaimed in worry for his friends.

"I'll deal with the yellow and pink rangers later, for now your spine is mine!" Bones cackled as he stalked towards Ivan. As Ivan struggled to get out of the Vivix's grips, someone yelled out of nowhere, "Not so fast!" It was Tyler, who came running in to help his friends. With one strong kick, he sent Bones flying. "You forgot about us you bag of bones."

"And us!" Koda and Chase exclaimed, flying in to aid Ivan. Koda grabbed one of the Vivix and threw him aside as Chase kicked one of the Vivix aside before tossing the other one to the side.

After saving Ivan, Chase looked over to see Tess struggling to get up. "Tess!" Chase exclaimed as he ran right over to her side. "Are you okay?" Chase asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, a little beaten up..." Tess groaned before gazing into Chase's eyes. They shared genuine smiles as she breathed out, "You came..."

"Of course, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you..." Chase smiled as he helped her up as Riley helped up Shelby.

"But that's impossible! I took your backbones" Bones exclaimed as he got back up on his feet. Bones looked inside his jar and noticed that the backbones he collected were gone. "They're gone! You've regained your bravery!" Bones yelled in frustration as he threw his jar to his side.

"We've lost ours! Run Curio!" Poisandra screeched as they ran back to Sledge's ship.

The rangers regrouped as they stood tall together to face their opponent, head on. "Thank you rangers, perhaps I shouldn't have doubted your courage" Ivan smiled at the band that was standing alongside with him.

"No worries mate..." Chase smiled.

"And now, tis morphing time!" Ivan stepped forward. "Dino charger!"

"Ready!" the rest of the team said in unison. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

Chase did a swift back flip to evade an attack before hitting a Vivix with a strong front kick.

"Vivix like eggs, easy to smash!" Koda exclaimed as he hit the Vivix with a back/front kick combination. Koda followed it up by picking up the Vivix in front of him and simply tossed him to the ground.

"And even easier to slash!" Riley added as he took down the Vivix in front of him with an array of sword slashes.

"You'll never catch me!" Tyler ran around as the Vivix attempted to shoot him, but he evaded every single shot. "But you will catch my foot!" Tyler exclaimed as he kicked one of the Vivix down.

"Ptera bolt!" Ivan exclaimed as he shot at Bones with his Ptera gauntlet. Ivan charged at Bones before taking flight with his Ptera wings. Bones tried to shoot Ivan down, but he managed to evade every single shot. "Ptera strike!" Ivan exclaimed as he charged at Bones, hitting him with a strong blow.

"Summon Ptera saber!" Ivan exclaimed as he held his hand high in the sky and a bolt of lighting brought his Ptera saber in his hand. Ivan loaded his Ptera saber up with his Ptera charger.

 ** _Ptera charger, engage_**

"Lightning strike!" Ivan exclaimed as he hit Bones with a strong array of lightning strikes with his blade. Ivan was a master with his sword. "Time to double the power!" Ivan exclaimed as he loaded up his blade with another Ptera charger, to add even more power.

Ivan swung his blade around as he gathered lightning around to power up his saber. "Lightning bolt!" Ivan exclaimed as he stuck his saber in the ground as a lightning bolt surged through the ground, shocking Bones.

"Alright! So, it looks like you found your knights..." Shelby joked with Ivan, but needless to say it was true. Ivan was starting to see how courageous that rangers really are. Ivan saw that everyone has courage inside of them.

"Indeed, lady Shelby" Ivan smiled. "Try this" Ivan said, handing Shelby one of his Dino chargers.

"Sweet!" Shelby exclaimed in glee as she loaded up her Dino blaster with Ivan's Ptera charger.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage**_

"Triple power!" Ivan exclaimed as he loaded up his last Ptera charger into his saber.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage**_

"Energize!" they said in unison as they got ready to finish off Bones, once and for all.

"Dino morpher blast..."

"Lightning..."

"Final strike!" they exclaimed in unison as the hit Bones with a powerful strike, with Shelby and Ivan standing tall.

"Now that's knight worthy..." Shelby snided.

"Indeed!" Ivan agreed.

Back in space, Sledge watched everything transpire on his tablet and needless to say he is not happy. "Gahhh! Fire the magna beam!" Sledge growled in frustration. The Vivix did just that, sending the beam down to Earth, reviving Bones, increasing him in power and size.

"Dino charger ready! Summon Ptera zord!" Ivan exclaimed as he summoned his zord for battle.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage**_

"Activate Ptera charge megazord!" Ivan ordered.

 _ **Ptera charge megazord, engage  
Ptera charge megazord, ready!**_

"Activate Dino drive!" Ivan exclaimed as he activated his Dino drive charger. Ivan placed his Ptera saber in his megazord's chamber, ready to battle. "Battle mode, engage!"

"Summon zords!" Koda, Tyler, and Shelby summoned their zords to help Ivan.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage**_

"Dino drive, activate!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers suited up for their final showdown with Bones. "Alright!" Tyler exclaimed in glee.

"Stego saber, activate!" the team said in unison as they all brought out their Dino sabers. The megazord activated it's Saber mode as the megazords stood side by side, ready to fight.

"Power rangers..." Ivan exclaimed as Tyler added on "Together!"

"I'll break you!" Bones exclaimed as he charged at the rangers, but they were ready.

"Like this?" Ivan remarked as he struck at Bones, inflicting some damage. "Stego slash!" Tyler exclaimed as he struck at Bones as well. The Dino charge megazord got a hold of Bones, but he managed to fight back, causing them to stumble but Ivan came in just in time.

"Follow my lead, rangers!" Ivan exclaimed as he flew in and charged at Bones. "Ptera lightning slash!" Ivan struck Bones before transforming back to the actual Ptera zord, blasting Bones with some powerful lightning bolts.

"Combine..." Ivan started as Tyler added, "Forces!" The Dino charge charged forward as the rangers were ready to deliver the final blow.

"Stego saber, final slash!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they struck at Bones with a powerful strike.

"Ptera ligtning blitz!" Ivan exclaimed as his zord transformed back into the battle mode and blasted Bones with a powerful lightning bolt.

"I'm being fossilized!" Bones cried out as he fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster vanquished!" Ivan said as the rangers stood tall. This was another big win for the rangers.

 **...**

Back at the museum, Ivan was telling the rangers and Kendall about his life before he was imprisoned in Fury's body. "I was riding with the young prince, it was a day like so many before, and a day like none that would follow. When the prince became thirsty we stopped beside the creek and there it was, glistening the water: the gold energem..."

 _Ivan and Prince Collin were riding throughout the forest on their way back to the royal palace. As they stopped by the creek, Ivan reached inside the water and took out the gold energem. "It's mine!" a voice roared as the prince and Ivan sat by the creek. They looked up and noticed a hulking figure coming towards them._

 _Ivan knocked the prince out of the way and went toe-to-toe with the large hulking monster, who wore a large fur pelt. Their blades collided as Ivan charged at the beast. As Ivan fought, Prince Collin stood by, watching everything transpire._

"I was able to keep the monster from harming the young prince..."

 _The best charged up his blade, ready to strike at the prince but Ivan stood before the Prince to protect him. Ivan used his blade to deflect the blasts, but was powerful enough to send him and the Prince flying._

"When he blasted us, the energem was knocked free, and the powerful beast revealed himself to be Fury..."

 _The energem laid on the ground as the hulking beast removed his pelt, revealing his true form: Fury, who was stranded on Earth, hoping to find any energems. Fury charged at Ivan but he managed to block his strike with his blade._

"I was certain he would destroy me, but instead the energem sent up a bolt of power up Fury's sword and across mine, bonding me with the spirit of the Pterodactyl..."

 _Ivan managed to move Fury's blade by the energem, and like that the power went across the blades and straight to Ivan's body. Ivan felt the unbelievable power surging through him. "What?!" Fury screeched as he jumped back as Ivan bonded with the gold energem._

 _"No!" Fury roared. Once that was done, Fury flipped over and noticed the gold energem, glistening next to him. Breathing heavily, Ivan reluctantly picked it up and simply stared at it in awe._

 _"How dare you bond to my energem!" Fury roared as he sucked Ivan into his body._

 _"_ I struggled! I struggled mightily, but Fury was too strong..." Ivan continued as the rangers looked on with anticipation.

 _Ivan was trying his best to fight Fury's grasp, but in the end the feral warrior was too powerful..._

"And he dragged me into his dark and evil body..."

 _While Fury had sucked Ivan into his body, the gold energem bounced off Fury and into the creek. "The energem! Where did it go?! I've lost it!" Fury screeched as he hastily searched for the missing energem. But unknown to Fury, the gold energem floated down the creek. The energem floated into the young prince's hand as he looked at it in awe..._

"The energem fell into the creek, where I thought it was lost forever. But, luckily, it was found by-" Ivan's story was caught off by Tess bringing food to the table, "One bronto burger!"

"Ohhh, what is that?" Ivan asked, curiously as he examined the strange looking food.

"Bronto burger" Koda explained to the young knight. Koda showed Ivan how to hold it and eat it. Once Ivan took a large bite, he moaned in satisfaction. Ivan definitely did not have food like this in his time.

"I'm glad you like it" Tess smiled as she held the tray in her arms.

"You want get fries?" Koda asked him.

"Mhmmm" Ivan nodded his head vigorously in approval. As he quickly got up to get more food, the rest of the team stopped him to learn the rest of Ivan's story. "Hey, wait!" Shelby cried out.

"How does it end?" Tyler asked, curiously.

"Oh you know, 800 years of darkness then you save me and here I am" Ivan finished off his story, with not as much conviction as earlier, leaving the team unsatisfied. "Ohhh..." Ivan remembered as he went back to the team. "And as I said, a knight's loyalty is forever. I am honored to be apart of your team..." Ivan reminded them. Ivan has become a part of a great team, all with courageous souls and he is honored to fight alongside with them.

The team smiled as Ivan and Koda ran to the front to get more food for the young knight to try. "Oh make a double!" Ivan ordered as the team laughed in amusement.

Having Ivan with them will bring a whole new light to the team.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Here is the long-awaited update that everyone has been asking for! Again, I am very sorry for keeping you guys waiting but now that I am done with school, I can put all my focus on this story. Again, I am so thankful for all your support on this story and I promise to get better on updating.  
** **This chapter was really fun to write and it was nice to see the girls take charge in this chapter. Also, I think Ivan's character is seriously the cutest! He is definitely the definition of a true gentleman. He will definitely bring a whole new dynamic to the team. Also, I had to put some Chase/Tess moments in there for you guys. What do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay?  
** **Also, just for you guys, the next update will be an original chapter and I have two ideas. They are both ideas that I'm going to put in the story eventually, so I don't think I can go wrong either way. So, here is where you guys come in! Lemme know which idea you guys like best, the story idea with the most votes will be the next update:  
** _ **1) Love at First Monster: Poisandra sends Charmer: a slick, smooth talking monster who has the power to take over any handsome young man's body so that he can place girls under his spell by making them fall in love with him, causing them to follow his every order. When Charmer takes over the body of Tess's good-looking but arrogant classmate: Alek Stone, he puts Tess under his spell and instructs her to bring the energems to Sledge. Now the team must break the spell and save their friend before she hands the energems over their enemy.  
2) Meet the Family: When Tess's grandparents come to Amber Beach to host a seminar on a recent fossil discover, the yellow ranger has a hard time hiding her other life from her family. But when Fury steals her grandfather's research which could lead him to another energem, Tess must get it back without revealing her identity to her family.  
**_ **Here are the ideas, lemme know which one you guys like more and leave it in your review!  
Please Read&Review!**


	18. Sync or Swim

**Author's Note: I bring you guys another brand-new update! I told you guys I would try to be better with updating and I'm honestly trying my very best. I hope every single one of you guys had a great holiday season and I hope they are filled with happiness and love. I hope you guys are settling well into 2016!  
For this update, I know I told you guys this would be an original chapter but I really wanted to finish the gold ranger arc and have Ivan well integrated into the team before doing any sort of original chapter. I apologize for the mix up but the next chapter for sure will be an original chapter so please keep the feeback coming as to what idea it should be (refer back to chapter 15 for ideas).  
For this chapter, Tyler and Ivan's "friendly" rivalry turns out to be a problem when they can not work together. But they must learn to put their differences aside when Wrench and one of Sledge's monsters plant a bomb at Amber Beach  
So enjoy my loves!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 16: Sync or Swim

Up in the deep recesses of space, Sledge and his crew were planning their next attack on the rangers, and Wrench had an idea up his sleeve. "Sledge, is going to be so pleased with me! Now for the final step" Wrench said with glee before letting out a sigh of relief, as he placed a glowing power source into his device. Wrench was building a bomb that he was going to use against the rangers. As Wrench put the finishing touches on his bomb, Poisandra bounced into the room along with Sledge and Smokescreen. Smokescreen is a large hulking monster, made up completely of children toys and resembled a samurai. Smokescreen is a clumsy monster who definitely acts before he thinks. He, along with Wrench will be heading to Earth to attempt to get the energems from the rangers.

"Oh it's you! Careful" Wrench advised them.

"Is the explosive finished?" Sledge asked.

"Yes sir!" Wrench answered as Poisandra got closer to the bomb. "Don't touch that! One wrong move can blow a hole in the ship!" Wrench warned her.

"That would mess up my manicure!" Poisandra cried out.

"Take Smokescreen with you and hide it so it destroys the rangers" Sledge instructed him.

"I can do this by myself!" Wrench argued.

"Nonsense! I can fart out some fog so no one can see us" Smokescreen cackled. Smokescreen can cloak himself in a crimson fog of his own making, both invisabilizing enemy sight and confusing them with a putrid scent. Smokescreen emitted the fog, roaring "Putting me in charge is the right choice, Master Sledge!"

Everyone cringed at the awful stench as Wrench argued, "He did not put you and your stinky fog in charge!"

"You overgrown wind up toy, you think you can-" Smokescreen started before Sledge broke them up, "Enough! Bring me an energem and you'll be free. Fail me..." Sledge stalked towards them as they shrunk back in fear.

"Say no more" Smokescreen complied.

"Come on, but I'll carry this" Wrench said as he grabbed the bomb and they headed down to Earth.

"Goodbye rangers!" Sledge roared, ready to put his sinister plan in place. The rangers will have no idea what's coming their way.

 **...**

Meanwhile, back down on Earth the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum was preparing for it's annual Fossil Fun Day. This event was made for children so they can experience what it truly means to be an archeologist. "Now remember, each kid gets a sifter, a safari hat, and a shovel" Kendall reminded Riley and Tess as she handed them the supplies. Kendall was very anxious about today and she simply wanted it to go off without a hitch. "Oh, let's see what about food..." Kendall went on as Riley and Tess tried to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, deep breaths" Riley calmed down Kendall. "It's all taken care of. The event is going to be great, Ms. Morgan."

"Yeah, we're loading up all the supplies right now, Ms. Morgan. You can count on us" Tess smiled as they took the supplies in Ms. Morgan's arms.

"I know, I'm a little stressed out but kids look forward to the Museum's Fossil Fun day all year. Now let's go over everything again" Kendall said. Tess chuckled, "As fun as that sounds, I need to help the team finish loading up. I'll see you guys outside" as she handed Riley the tools in her arms as she went outside to help everyone else.

Riley let out a deep sigh as he followed Ms. Morgan to help her finish putting everything together.

Meanwhile outside, the rest of the team was loading up the trucks to transport for Fossil Fun Day. "Uh Koda, can you hand me that rope?" Chase asked as they tied down the back of the pickup truck so that nothing would fall out. "Thanks, mate."

"That is everything!" Tyler smiled as he and Shelby brought out the last of the supplies from the museum and loaded up the truck.

"Almost ready to go" Koda said to his friends as he and Chase finished loading up everything.

"I got the last of the stuff from the museum!" Tess smiled as she carried out the pop-up tent for the event.

"Lemme get for you" Chase offered as he took the heavy tent from the petite young woman. Tess smiled and thanked him, "Thank you, Chase, and they say chivalry is dead."

"Anything for you..." Chase unknowingly said as he loaded the tent into the truck. Chase turned to Tess, who simply gave him a coy smile for what he said. "I mean, you know for you _and the kids_. Anything for the kids" Chase emphasized as he walked backwards into the truck.

"Whatever you say, Chase" Tess chuckled as Chase straightened himself out.

While Tess, Chase, and Koda finished loading up the truck, Tyler and Shelby put some stuff into his truck to bring to the location. "Shelby, wait! Look, I got that coat you saw in that store window" Tyler said, as he put on a very long, regal-looking coat on. The coat was brown, had gold detailing on the shoulders and reached almost down to the ground. "What do you think?" Tyler asked for Shelby's opinion as he spun around, modeling the coat.

Shelby was definitely at a loss for words. "It's... fine" Shelby said, delicately. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Tyler's feelings, but he definitely could not pull off the coat.

"Fine? But you said it looked great" Tyler said, a little hurt. Tyler got the coat, with the hopes of impressing Shelby.

"It did-" Shelby smiled a fake smile before saying under her breath, "On the mannequin..." before walking away to help the rest of the team.

"What?!" Tyler shouted as a young boy approached him.

"You're truck is really cool" he complimented Tyler's truck.

"Thanks! At least someone around here has good taste..." Tyler smiled as he leaned against his truck. Ivan was getting so much attention since joining the rest of the rangers, that Tyler was beginning to get overlooked. For Tyler, it was nice to have a little attention on him for a little bit. "Has a 5-ton wench, a V-8 engine, and-" Tyler was cut off by a sound of a neighing horse.

"What the-" Tyler spoke out as he turned around to see a knight in shining armor riding in on a white horse. Everyone looked on in awe as the horse stopped in front of the Museum. Everyone gathered around as Koda asked, "Ivan?"

The horse bucked up a few times as Shelby said to Tess in awe, "It's like something out of a romance novel."

"Yeah, it's like every girl's dream" Tess said in a daze.

Ivan lifted the visor of his helmet as all the museum spectators took pictures on their phones. "You're got to be kidding me..." Tyler said, annoyed.

"Mate, he is _literally_ a knight in shining armor" Chase chuckled out.

"I've come prepared for battle" Ivan drew his sword and smiled a bright white smile. Shelby was completely swooning, making Tyler very uncomfortable. It would be a lie to say that Tyler wasn't just a tad jealous of all the attention Shelby was giving Ivan.

"Digital portraits, eh? Alright" Ivan said as he posed for a few pictures. While that was going on, off in the distance something more sinister was at work. "There's the red ranger's car..." a voice spoke out. It was Wrench and Smokescreen, ready to cause some trouble for the rangers.

"Go plant the bomb" Wrench instructed Smokescreen.

"First, let me fart out some fog" Smokescreen said mischievously. Before Smokescreen could do anything, Wrench hit him on the head, "No! They'll see us, you nit wit! I'll tell you when to fart."

"Hey, I'm in charge! I'll fart when I want to!" Smokescreen said, handing the bomb back to Wrench. "Now go put this in red ranger's car."

"Me? You go!"

"Come on! We don't have all day."

"Okay, okay" Wrench complied as he snuck over to Tyler's car and placed it in the trunk. "Better I do it myself anyway. That idiot would only stink up the operation. This will blow up the rangers and everything in sight" Wrench cackled out.

"Look at that fool, he could never be in charge..." Smokescreen said, under his breath.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Riley walked out to find Ivan on a horse and bunch of people taking pictures of the Gold ranger. "Oh good, grief!" Kendall said, aggravated. The last thing the team needed was any unnecessary attention. "Nothing to see here folks, the museum entrance is right over there" Kendall instructed everyone, as Riley led them over. "Thank you, thank you."

"Good day, peasants" Ivan said, waving bye to everyone. "Have fun!"

Kendall turned her attention back to the team, "I think we need to get some clothes for Ivan that are a tad less medieval..." Ivan walking away around in a suit of armor would definitely bring some unwanted attention his way.

"I can take you shopping!" Shelby volunteered.

"T'would be a pleasure, my lady" Ivan accepted Shelby's offer.

"Allow me" Ivan offered his hand to Shelby as she squealed in excitement, taking his hand as he helped her up on to his horse. "A brisk gallop thorough the woods is now in order."

"Dude, you're just going to the mall!" Tyler said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you take the others in your motorized buggy, and we'll meet you at the park" Ivan told the team, as he and Shelby went to go get him some new clothes. Shelby waved bye as Tess returned the wave.

"My buggy?" Tyler said, sounding slightly insulted, as Chase and Tess chuckled at his expense. "You have to admit, he's pretty smooth" Tess said, giving Ivan his due.

Tyler whisked his coat as the team tried to stifle their laughter. As they headed over to Tyler's truck, Smokescreen said, "He's getting in the car, it's just a matter of time and then boom!"

"How long did you set the timer for?" Wrench asked.

"You were supposed to set the timer!" Smokescreen argued.

"Me?! You said you were in charge!" As they argued, the rangers were already heading out. "There they go! We have to set that bomb or Sledge will destroy us! Come on!" Wrench said as he and Smokescreen went after the rangers.

 **...**

The rangers were at the park, hosting the museum's Fossil Fun Day. All the rangers had a job to do so that everything would go off without a hitch. Tyler was in the front giving out supplies to the children, Chase and Riley were giving out hotdogs, Tess was giving out ice cream, Kendall was monitoring the children in the sandpit, and Koda was lifting all the bones.

"Here's a hat for you, and here's one for you" Tyler said as he handed out supplies to the children coming in. Everyone was definitely excited and were ready to have fun.

"Here you go guys" Chase said as he and Riley had out hotdogs.

"Can I get one Vanilla cone?" a little girl asked Tess.

"You got it!" Tess smiled as she put one scoop of Vanilla ice cream on a cone and handed it out.

"Hey, hey, that is a hat, not a bucket" Kendall advised a little girl, as she scooped sand into her safari hat. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Kendall, mocking her. Kendall is a very detail-oriented person and tries her best to make sure everything is going perfectly.

"You two, okay?" Koda asked the children, following them as they held some fake bones.

"Here you are, and here's a shovel and a hat. Good luck" Tyler said as he gave out some more tools to the children coming in. "Watch out, it's a bit muddy right here, leaky sprinklers" Tyler advised them, referring to the patch of muddy dirt and wet grass by the entrance. "Sorry, it's a bit muddy. You mind we go around the left, I'll help you out. Thank you."

As more people started going in, Ivan and Shelby finally returned from shopping with clothes for Ivan that were more appropriate for this time period. "Ivan, look fancy" Koda complimented.

"I know" Ivan said, admiring his clothes. This was definitely a change from what Ivan used to wear.

"Yeah, looking suave, my man" Chase added.

"T'was my lady who chose my new wardrobe" Ivan said, giving Shelby some credit.

"Wow, Shelby you have very good taste" Tess commended her best friend's taste in clothes.

"Hey! Isn't that my jacket?" Tyler asked, noticing that Ivan has the same coat as him.

"Yeah, doesn't it look great?" Shelby asked him. Tyler made no effort to hide that he wasn't happy.

"I humbly admit, I do wear it well" Ivan said, modestly.

"Oh Ivan, could you help this kind lady?" Tyler asked the Knight of Zandar.

"Ah, t'would be my honor" Ivan said as he offered her his arm, with her kindly taking it. As they were about to walk in, he noticed the mud puddle by the entrance.

"Careful, she'll ruin her shoes in the mud" Tyler added.

"Not while a Knight of Zandar stands at her side" Ivan proclaimed as he took off his coat and placed it over the mud puddle. Ivan is definitely a shining example that chivalry isn't dead.

"Such a gentleman" she complemented.

"Chivalry is not dead, my lady" Ivan said, helping her over.

"Hurry on in folks! Step right up! Keep moving! Courtesy of the Knight of Zandar. This way!" Tyler said, as he ushered in a huge crowd on people, all of them stepping all over Ivan's new jacket.

"Is it just me or does Tyler seem a little tense?" Tess asked Chase and Shelby. They shrugged their shoulders, not wanting to get involved with Ivan and Tyler's petty squabble.

"Well played, Sir Tyler. Well played indeed" Ivan sneered through his teeth. Ivan was starting to pick up the game that Tyler was playing. Tyler and Ivan went inside the event with the tensions being high as ever, as the team just looked on, confused.

While that was going on, in the distance Wrench and Smokescreen were off in the shadows, trying to start the timer on the bomb so it can go off. "I can't believe you didn't set the time" Wrench grumbled. "Okay, there's the red ranger's car. Now, we need your disgusting fog" Wrench ordered. Smokescreen's fog can disguise themselves so that no one can see them set the timer on the bomb.

"You thought you can do this alone" Smokescreen sneered. "Good thing I ate beans." With that said, Smokescreen emitted his crimson gas all over the park. The smell was so foul and could be smelt from a mile away, and the fog was so thick that people could barely see.

"That stinks!" Chase groaned. The rangers regrouped, as they tried to figure out what's going on.

"This fog is red, how is that possible?" Tess asked her friends.

"Anyone see where it's coming from?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from the parking lot" Riley observed, seeing the fog pooling up by there.

"Check it out" Kendall instructed the team. As the team went to go see what was going on, Wrench and Smokescreen were using the fog to hide themselves as they set the timer on the bomb.

As Wrench was about to set the timer on the bomb, Smokescreen stopped him, "Hey don't touch that! I'm in charge, remember!"

"Be my guest, but if you mess it up, it's kablooy!" Wrench warned him. Smokescreen definitely had a knack for barking out orders.

"Ehhh, like I said, hurry up and set the timer!" Smokescreen ordered.

Wrench groaned and did he was told and set the timer to detonate in ten minutes. Once the timer was set, it started counting down immediately, leaving the rangers not a lot of time to diffuse the bomb. "It's ready, let's go!" Wrench suggested.

As they were about to leave, Shelby cried out, "Look, monsters!" Wrench and Smokescreen turned around, only to be confronted by the rangers. "Halt, scoundrels!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Smell you later!" Smokescreen cackled as he emitted more smoke, making it nearly impossible for the rangers to see. "Ewww, this so so gross!" Tess cried out.

"That's rank!" Chase added on as Ivan and Tyler ran right into the smoke to try and find Wrench and Smokescreen. "I lost them in the fog" Ivan said as he and Tyler circled around, trying to find their enemies. But as they circled around, they bumped into each other.

"I'll take care of it!" Tyler exclaimed.

"No need!" Ivan argued back as they begin kicking and punching wildly.

"I've got them I say! Surrender, you menace!" Ivan exclaimed as he began fighting something, but as the smoke began to clear up, Ivan did not have Wrench or Smokescreen in his grasp, but Tyler.

"It's me, get off" Tyler said as Ivan complied. In the scuffle, Ivan managed to rip off one of the sleeves of Tyler's jacket. "Great, you ruined my jacket" Tyler grumbled as the team approached them.

"Well actually, it suits you rather well now" Ivan joked. Tyler took off his jacket and as Ivan returned the sleeve, Shelby asked them, "While you two were messing around, you didn't happen to see where the monsters went, did you?"

Tyler and Ivan exchanged embarrassed looks, and as they talked over each other, Riley noticed something off in the distance. It was Wrench and Smokescreen. "There they are! Come on, let's go!" Riley said as they followed his lead.

"Whatever happened to teamwork?" Chase asked them, frustrated as he went to follow the rest of the team. Tyler and Ivan are supposed to lead by example and right now they weren't doing the best job.

Ivan and Tyler exchanged a glance at each other before, racing off to join the team. "I got this!" Tyler exclaimed.

"No, I do!" Ivan argued back.

"I'll beat you there!" Tyler stacked on as they raced against each other. While the rangers were off dealing with Sledge's monsters, unknown to them the bomb they planted was about to go off any minute now.

 **...**

"Get to the ship before that bomb blows up half the city!" Wrench reminded Smokescreen. They ran across the junkyard, in search for their transport pod back to Sledge's ship. "It's my pod!"

"No time to argue, we'll both go in it" Smokescreen compromised, but before he go, Wrench pushed Smokescreen down, trampled over him and said, "I'll just get in first!"

Wrench quickly pulled off the tarp off the transport pod, quickly got inside, and made his way back to the ship. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?! You forgot about me!" Smokescreen cried out. "Being a leader is so lonely."

Smokescreen turned around, to see the rangers standing in front of him. "Halt alien toad-wart! Running from us will not be your salvation!" Ivan cried out.

"Alien toad-wart?" Tess asked Chase under her breath.

"Beats me" Chase said to her. It was pretty clear that Ivan and Tyler's rivalry was starting to get out of hand.

"Whatever that means..." Tyler said dryly as he walked forward. "It's morphing tim-" but he was cut off by Ivan, "Put a little pizzazz into it, sir Tyler. Lemme show you how it's done." The rest of the team was starting to get annoyed.

As they stood there, Shelby's Dino com started going off. It was Kendall, wanting to hear updates, "Did you find anything?"

"Everything's under control, Ms. Morgan" Shelby lied to Kendall. The last thing the rangers wanted was Kendall thinking they couldn't handle this. Once she hung up, Ivan and Tyler were still staring holes through each other, as Smokescreen interrupted them, "Awwh! Morph already!"

"Dino charger!" Ivan and Tyler exclaimed in unison.

"Ready!" the rest of the team responded.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage**_

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"This what you wanted?!" Tyler asked Smokescreen.

"One against seven?!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"Power rangers, charge!" Tyler exclaimed. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger, Gold!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" The rangers exclaimed in unison.

"Power rangers..." Tyler started.

"DINO CHARGE!" the team exclaimed in unison.

"Vivix, attack!" Smokescreen exclaimed as he drew his sword and an army of Vivix appeared and charged at the rangers.

"You're about to encounter the fury of the gold ranger!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but only after things get wild with the red ranger!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers drew their weapons and ran into battle.

"Destroy them all!" Smokescreen exclaimed but the rangers were not fazed. But while the rangers were dealing with Smokescreen, the bomb that was planted in Tyler's car was set to detonate in soon.

 **...**

"Destroy them all!" Smokescreen exclaimed as the rangers charged into battle.

"I shall destroy thee Smokescreen!" Ivan exclaimed as Tyler countered back, "Not if I destroy him first!"

Tyler loaded up his Dino blaster as he quickly rushed into battle.

 _ **T-Rex charger, engage!**_

"Dino steel..." Tyler started.

"Armor on!" the rest of the team exclaimed in unison as they suited up in their Dino steel armor.

Chase jumped off of a steel mill, as he managed to evade all of the Vivix blasts. Chase whooped with exuberance as he jumped off the steel mill towards the Vivix. "Para chopper blast!" Chase exclaimed as he blasted all the Vivix in front of him.

"Stego shield block!" Koda exclaimed as he used his Stego shield to block all of the Vivix's blasts. "Stego shield punch!" Koda exclaimed as he jumped high in the air before delivering a powerful blow to the Vivix infront of him.

Riley came in with an array of beautiful flips before attacking the Vivix, "Time for Raptor claw!" Riley ran around the Vivix before delivering a wide array of sword work.

Tess came in on a back handspring into a double layout, before striking the Vivix in front of her with her Hypa bow. "Hypa bow, hypa slash!" Tess managed to take down all the infront of her with an impressive display of bow-work.

"Tricera drill!" Shelby exclaimed as she came in and took down all the Vivix in front of her a with a combination of kicks and her Tricera drill. After evading a Vivix's blow, Shelby did a windmill spin, taking down all the Vivix, "That's hot!"

Tyler and Smokescreen were fighting toe-to-toe with each other, with Sledge's goon getting the upper hand. "I'm more than just fog, see" Smokescreen cackled as he jumped over Tyler's low sweep kick and as he was about to strike him, Tyler blocked the blow with his T-Rex smasher. "A little help!"

"Rest in pieces!" Ivan exclaimed as he took down a few Vivix with his Ptera Saber. "What's this?" Ivan asked as he turned to see Tyler in trouble. He flew in to give Tyler a hand. "Don't fret! A true warrior has arrived!"

Ivan struck at Smokescreen with some powerful strikes with his Ptera Saber before Tyler did an aerial cartwheel in, "I'll show you a true warrior!"

"Let's see what you got rangers!" Smokescreen sneered as he tried to strike a Tyler but did a side flip to evade him. Ivan did a front flip in as the two of them went toe-to-toe with Smokescreen, but it was more like they were competing with each other than working together.

As Tyler struck at Smokescreen with his T-Rex smasher, Ivan hit Smokescreen with his Ptera Saber, "Careful Tyler, you might get hurt!" Tyler struck at Smokescreen in his gut as Ivan rolled off of Tyler's back. "Get off my back!" Both Tyler and Ivan kicked Smokescreen in the gut, sending him flying.

The fight took a lot of energy out of Tyler, causing him to fall to one knee. "Sir Tyler!" Ivan said, concerned for Tyler's health.

"Look Ivan, I can't compete with the shining armor and horse. But we have to work together" Tyler admitted to the Gold Ptera ranger. Tyler was jealous of Ivan but he realized that at the end of the day, they are both working towards the same goal. There was no use in them fighting with each other. Competing with each other was just useless. "It's true, I am the whole package. But you sir are the red ranger, how can I compare to that?" Ivan said, reminding Tyler that at the end of the day he is the leader of the rangers. That is something Ivan can never take away from him.

"Thanks" Tyler said, with his spirits being lifted up.

"Let's dispose of this stinking scalawag... together" Ivan said, offering Tyler his hand.

"Awesome, let's do it!" Tyler exclaimed, taking Tyler's hand as he got up, ready to fight.

"You've had smoke, here's fire!" Smokescreen cackled as he blasted at the red and gold Dino charge rangers.

"Alright Ivan, let's take him!" Tyler exclaimed. Tyler and Ivan struck at Smokescreen with their weapons, sending him flying. "It's all going downhill!" Smokescreen cried out as he rolled down a foothill.

The rest of the rangers came up to them, ready to put an end to this disgusting monster once and for all. "Let's finish him as a team!" Tyler exclaimed as all the rangers charged at Smokescreen. Each ranger struck at Smokescreen, causing significant damage.

"I gotta get 'em back to that bomb in the car" Smokescreen sneered. "Then they'll blow up with everything else in the park."

"A bomb?!" Tyler panicked. This was all ploy to waste the rangers' time so that when the bomb would go off, it would be too late. "Oops. Who said bomb? I didn't say bomb" Smokescreen said, covering his mouth, letting out more information than he should have. The team exchanged worried looks, realizing that they might not have enough time left.

"That's what they were doing to Tyler's car" Riley deduced. He saw Wrench and Smokescreen earlier messing around with Tyler's car earlier, that must have been when they planted the bomb.

"Let's help get him out of the city, permanently!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I'm with you red ranger!" Ivan added.

"Dino charger, ready!" Tyler exclaimed as he activated the Dino spike charger and Ivan loaded up his Ptera saber.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage!**_

"Weapons combine!" Tyler exclaimed as he threw the Dino charger up in the air, to combine the core rangers' weapons.

 _ **Dino spike charger, engage!**_

"Red ranger, launch!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed as they locked their arms together and launched Tyler into the air. As Tyler charged at Smokescreen with the Dino spike, Ivan flew in on his Ptera saber. "Dino spike, final strike!" Tyler exclaimed. As Tyler threw the Dino spike, Ivan jumped on top of it and struck at Smokescreen with his Ptera saber, adding more power, "Lightning, final strike!"

"I feel a bit foggy!" Smokescreen cried out as he fell.

"That was awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Quite so" Ivan added as the rangers stood tall.

"We have to stop that bomb now!" Shelby reminded the team of the bomb planted at the park.

Meanwhile, back at the park, Kendall had her hands full with the museum's Fossil Fun day. As Kendall walked back to the sand pit, she noticed a young boy with a bunch of Dinosaur bones. "You get one bone, not a whole dinosaur!" Kendall said frustrated as she went after the boy, not realizing her Dino com was going off.

"Ms. Morgan! Ms. Morgan, are you there? Hello?" Shelby asked, frantic, but she wasn't picking up. The bomb was set to detonate in just four minutes, and everyone in the park was in danger.

Back in space, Sledge was growing quite impatient. He wanted the rangers demise to come quick and he could not wait. "I'm done fooling around with you, rangers. Magna beam!" Sledge ordered. The Vivix complied and sent the Magna beam down to Earth, reviving Smokescreen. The rangers regrouped as they tackled the challenge that was before them.

"We have to get bigger" Koda suggested.

"I'll pilot the megazord and deal with Smokescreen, the rest of you diffuse that bomb!" Tyler ordered his team, to divide and conquer.

"Dino chargers, ready! Summon zords!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby said in unison as they prepared to summon the Dino charge megazord.

 _ **T-Rex charger, engage!  
**_ _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, ready!**_

"Dino drive, activate!" Tyler exclaimed as he suited up in his Dino drive armor and entered the megazord's cockpit. "Battle mode, engage! Time for some Stego power!" Tyler exclaimed as he drew his Dino saber and activated the megazord's sword mode.

 _ **Stego saber!**_

"Go diffuse that bomb!" Tyler instructed his team as they made their way back to the park, but as he was about to leave Ivan stopped. He could not bring himself to let Tyler fight Smokescreen alone. "I have an idea, yes!" Ivan said, as he went to put his plan into action.

Tyler and Smokescreen were ready to face off. "Enjoy the stench?" Smokescreen goaded as he sprayed Tyler with his foul smelling smoke.

"Ugh, that stinky fog is pretty thick." Smokescreen's fog made nearly impossible for Tyler to see around him. Smokescreen could come out of nowhere and Tyler wouldn't be able to see it coming.

"Let's see how tough you are when smoke gets in your eyes!" Smokescreen cackled. "Serpent's transformation!" Smokescreen exclaimed as he transformed into a serpent.

"It's not my eyes I'm worried about, it's my nose!" Tyler joked as Smokescreen delivered some powerful blows to the Dino charge megazord.

"You're lost in the fog, red ranger!" Smokescreen exclaimed, sending Tyler flying. "Now to destroy you!" Before Smokescreen could attack Tyler, he noticed something flying in from the distance, "Is that the Ptera zord?" It was Ivan and his Ptera zord flying in to help Tyler.

"Sir Tyler, just as we must work together, so must our megazords!" Ivan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tyler agreed.

"Activate, Tri-Stego-Ptera formation!" Ivan and Tyler exclaimed in unison as they combined the Ptera zord with the Dino charge megazord.

 _ **Zords combine!  
** **Dino charge megazord, Tri-Stego-Ptera formation, ready!**_

Once the zords were combined, Ivan was transported into the cockpit with Tyler. "Nice to have you riding at my side, Ivan!" Tyler said, gleefully.

"I believe it is time to slay this dragon!" Ivan exclaimed as they drew their sabers and prepared to finish Smokescreen once and for all.

 **...**

Back at the park, Kendall had her hands full with the children at the museum's Fossil fun day. There were a few boys having a sword fight with some shovels and Kendall will not have it. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Please, those are shovels not toys" Kendall told them as she confiscated one shovel from one young boy, but the other continued to poke her with the other.

"Don't mess with me kid" Kendall threatened the other boy. Kendall had a long day, and they were not making it any easier. The boys did not listen to Kendall and instead began to gang up on her. Kendall fought back with the shovel in her hand as they knocked her back. "What are you? Stop, not you too!"

While Kendall had her hands full, the other rangers came back to the park to search Tyler's car for the bomb Smokescreen planted. "Everybody look around" Shelby suggested as she, Tess, Riley, Chase, and Koda searched Tyler's car for the bomb.

As they searched, Tess pulled back the blanket in Tyler's trunk, only to find the bomb. "I found it, guys" Tess said with fear in her voice. "We have less than two minutes to diffuse this bomb or we're all done for!"

"Let's move it away from these people" Shelby suggested. Tess gently picked up the bomb from the trunk. "Slowly" Riley reminded her as Chase offered up his help, "Here, lemme give you a hand..."

Chase placed his hands right on top of Tess's as they slowly moved the bomb together. Tess felt her heart beating unusually fast as they both just stared at each other. They stopped moving momentarily and just stared at each other, until Shelby snapped them out of it, "You guys can have a moment later, if we don't explode first!"

"Right!" Tess said, snapping back to reality as they started to move the bomb away from the park. As moved it, Chase noticed a rosy tint on Tess's face. This was the first time he had ever seen her blush, this made Chase smile.

Back in space, Sledge was watching all of this transpire on his tablet and he was not happy. "Rangers..." Sledge growled.

"What?!" Wrench asked, only to see on the tablet that the rangers were moving the bomb. "Master, grow the bomb so they can't move it!"

"Hit it with the Magna beam! Now!" Sledge ordered the Vivix.

"Yes!" Wrench added as the Vivix fired the Magna beam to Earth, right down on the bomb.

As Chase and Tess moved the bomb, Koda yelled "Careful!" as they looked up and saw a beam about hit the bomb. "Watch out!" Riley exclaimed as everyone dove out of the way. The rangers noticed the bomb grow in size. With the bomb so large in size now, the rangers can't move it.

"We have to evacuate! Now!" Chase suggested, noticing that they only had a minute before the bomb goes off.

"That's gonna blow up the entire city!" Sledge cackled from his ship.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Tyler and Ivan still had their hands full with Smokescreen. Smokescreen blasted at them but they managed to evade all the blasts with help from the Ptera zord's wings. "Stego slash!" they exclaimed in unison as they struck at Smokescreen with the megazord's blade.

"You're fighting stinks as bad as you smell!" Tyler taunted as he and Ivan struck at the serpent-like monster with a few more hits.

"Time to stop this!" Tyler exclaimed as they flew high up into the sky and attacked Smokescreen with a powerful kick, before sending him flying into the mountain.

"Get off me!" Smokescreen groaned in pain.

"As you wish!" Ivan exclaimed as they jumped high in the sky and began to harness lighting in the Stego saber. "Stego saber, final slash!" they exclaimed in unison as they delivered one last powerful blow to Smokescreen, destroying him permanently.

"But Wrench was in charge!" Smokescreen cried out before finally falling at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed victoriously.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the park, the rest of the rangers were evacuating everyone because the bomb was going to go off any second. "Hurry!" Koda shouted as he lead people out of the park.

"Everyone must evacuate!" Shelby added as she quickly ushered people out of the park. Once everyone was out the park, the rangers went back to dealing with the bomb. "Tyler, we've got less than a minute on the clock and a bomb that's too big" Chase said over the Dino com.

"I have an idea!" Ivan suggested.

"Me too! I bet it's the same one!" Tyler added. "Guy's we're on our way!" Tyler and Ivan flew in on the megazord to the park, so they can put their plan into action.

"What could they be planning?" Chase asked curiously. The megazord quickly flew in, picked up the bomb and flew away.

"Where are they going?" Riley asked.

"Shall we offer it back to the fiend who sent it?" Ivan suggested as the megazord held the bomb in it's hand.

"Perfect!" Tyler agreed.

"Let's go!" They said in unison.

Back in space, Sledge asked his crew, "I need an update."

"In a matter of seconds, the bomb won't just take out the rangers..." Wrench started as he watched the clock. "It will destroy all of Amber Beach" Sledge cackled.

"You mean that bomb!" Poisandra pointed.

"What the?!" Sledge asked as he looked out and saw the Dino charge megazord flying in with the bomb in hand. Sledge's crew began to panic. "Fire the lasers!" Sledge fired at the megazord but they managed to evade every shot.

"Together!" Tyler shouted as he and Ivan threw the bomb at Sledge's ship.

The sirens started going on Sledge's ship as Wrench cried out, "It's gonna hit us!" as he used a Vivix as a shield. Poisandra screeched in fear as she hid behind one of Sledge's machines.

"Fire everything!" Sledge commanded. Sledge's ship fired all it's artillery but it wasn't enough, the bomb still detonated and caused major damage to Sledge's ship, even though it didn't hit them.

"Ahhh, we almost got him!" Tyler groaned.

"We saved the city, nice work red ranger" Ivan commended the team's leader.

"Nice work, gold ranger" Tyler complimented him back.

"We're more successful together" Ivan said, as he was right. Now that Ivan and Tyler are one the same page, Sledge and his army don't know what's coming their way.

 **...**

Back in space, Sledge was definitely not happy. Not only was he not able to acquire any energems, there was significant damage done to his ship because of Wrench's bomb. Sledge's ship was up in smoke and there were many repairs that needed to be done. "Wrench! I have no words..." Sledge stalked towards Wrench. "Actually I do, but I can't say them with a lady present."

"Go ahead darling, I love it when you get angry" Poisandra giggled, instigating her fiancee.

"That's a terrible idea!" Wrench quaked in fear.

"You useless, cowardly pinhead, son of a washing machine! I oughta rip you to pieces and turn you into a toilet!" Sledge roared, giving Wrench a piece of his mind.

 **...**

After a long day of fighting and an eventful Fossil fun day, the rangers were relaxing in the Dino Bite Cafe. As the rangers sat down around a table, Tyler came back from shopping at the mall. "Tyler, what did you buy?" Koda asked him as he sat down with his friends.

"Oh, nothing" Tyler smiled it off.

"That doesn't seem like nothing" Tess smiled at him as Riley teased, "Ohhh, a gift!" Chase and Riley went through Tyler's bag to see a wrapped present inside but he quickly placed it under the table.

"Really? Who's it for?" Shelby asked as Ivan came to the table with food for his friends. Ivan was definitely settling into his job as the cafe's newest chef.

"No one!" Tyler brushed it off. Shelby had a good feeling the gift may be for her.

"A Tuna-dactyl melt on rye, toasted to perfection just as you desire" Ivan served out.

"Sweet, thank you Ivan..." Chase said about to get the plate, only for Ivan to serve the dish out to Tyler.

"Awww, what a nice surprise" Tyler smiled.

"And grilled cheese for the rest of you" Ivan gave a plate of mediocre grilled cheeses to the rest of the team.

"I too have a surprise" Tyler said, getting the gift from under the table.

"I love surprises" Shelby smiled, assuming the gift was for her, but Tyler handed the gift to Ivan, "Ivan..." He opened the gift to see that Tyler had bought a new coat for him. "My coat runeth over!" Ivan said gleefully.

"You really did look good in it, so I figured I'd replace it" Tyler apologized for ruining his coat earlier, with Ivan taking it out and putting it on.

"Let us take one of those self-portraits together" Ivan suggested as Tyler took out his phone for a picture.

"Those two are taking a selfie?" Chase asked, amused.

"I think I liked better when they didn't get along" Shelby said, a little annoyed at Tyler and Ivan's new found friendship.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cute they're finally friends" Tess smiled as the rest of the team just chuckled at Tyler and Ivan trying to take the perfect selfie.

"Let us do the fainted duck mouth" Ivan suggested.

"You read my mind!" Tyler smiled as they took a few pictures, with Koda photo-bombing a few of them. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So, it's like everyone says, a selfie always solidifies a friendship. It's nice to see how Tyler and Ivan's rivalry becomes a genuine friendship. I don't really have much to say about this chapter, since Tess plays a very minor role in it. But there are some small Chase/Tess moments in here for you guys. So, what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or Nay?  
** **Since the gold ranger arc is now over, the next chapter will for sure be an original idea. They are both ideas that I'm going to put in the story eventually, so I don't think I can go wrong either way. So, here is where you guys come in! Lemme know which idea you guys like best, the story idea with the most votes will be the next update:  
** _ **1) Love at First Monster: Poisandra sends Charmer: a slick, smooth talking monster who has the power to take over any handsome young man's body so that he can place girls under his spell by making them fall in love with him, causing them to follow his every order. When Charmer takes over the body of Tess's good-looking but arrogant classmate: Alek Stone, he puts Tess under his spell and instructs her to bring the energems to Sledge. Now the team must break the spell and save their friend before she hands the energems over their enemy.  
2) Meet the Family: When Tess's grandparents come to Amber Beach to host a seminar on a recent fossil discover, the yellow ranger has a hard time hiding her other life from her family. But when Fury steals her grandfather's research which could lead him to another energem, Tess must get it back without revealing her identity to her family.  
**_ **Here are the ideas, lemme know which one you guys like more and leave it in your review! All feedback is welcome!  
Please Read&Review!  
** **  
**


	19. Love at First Monster

**Author's Note: I bring you guys another brand-new update! I told you guys I would try to be better with updating and I'm honestly trying my very best. I hope that 2016 is treating everyone well.  
For this update, I had two original ideas and everyone seems to have chosen _Love at First Monster_. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and is definitely one of my favorite chapters. This chapter, when a smooth-talking and suave space alien impersonates Tess's handsome yet arrogant classmate, he puts Tess under his spell making her fall in love with him, making Chase both jealous and suspicious. But things get messy when he instructs Tess to steal the energems for Sledge. Now, the rangers must snap their friend out of this trance before it's too late.  
So enjoy my loves!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 17: Love at First Monster

Tess getting dressed for another day of school. Tess buttoned up her yellow chiffon short sleeved collar blouse with cut-outs in the sleeves, her black cropped jeans, her nude oxfords and her dainty black statement necklace under the collar. Tess's hair was messily curled and she placed it in a half up due with her favorite yellow bow. Tess's make up was pretty natural to the point where it didn't look like she wasn't wearing any. Tess was what many people considered a truly beautiful person.

Once Tess finished primping herself in her mirror, she grabbed her knapsack and went to class. As Tess walked to class, many different young men simply looked at Tess with lovestruck gazes. Tess definitely caught the eyes of many guys but she never really looked too much into it. Tess never really had time for romance or guys. It was probably because there wasn't really a guy out there that really caught her eye.

As Tess walked to class, she accidentally tripped on something and as she was about to fall, someone managed to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground. Tess looked up and she was face to face with her classmate: Alek Stone. Alek was in a few of her classes and he definitely had a tendency to be a bit unapproachable. Alek is extremely confident, and can come off as a jerk to those who don't really know him. Alek is a transfer student from London and has been in Amber Beach for sometime now. Although Tess doesn't really speak to Alek, he definitely knows of the small town girl.

"Talk about _falling_ for me" Alek teased Tess.

"Funny, Alek. Can you please lemme up, so we're not late for class."

"What's the rush? You wanna get away from me already? Most girls would be thrilled to be in your position" Alek joked yet again. Tess was starting to get mildly annoyed and it takes a lot to annoy the generally-level headed girl.

"Do you work at be irritating or is it just a natural talent?"

"Consider it a special skill" Alek said smoothly.

"Alek, please" Tess said with a pleading look. Tess has been good with being on-time to class and the last thing she wants is Alek putting her back on Professor Hastings's radar. Alek reluctantly let go of Tess as she stood up. "All of this could've been easily avoided" Tess said.

"Maybe I didn't want to avoid it..."

"Alek, you haven't spoken to me all semester, maybe we should go back to that" Tess said in her usual charming voice.

"What if I don't want to go back to that?"

"Alek..." Tess started before Alek cut her off by getting extremely close to her face, "Something tell me we are going to be very... very good friends."

Tess looked at him confused before he simply backed away and walked the other way. Tess stood there, trying to process everything that just happened while Alek looked back at flashed her a smug look and wink. Tess just let out an annoyed huff before stomping off to class. Alek was definitely something else.

 **...**

Meanwhile up in the dark outer reaches of space, Sledge was pacing back and forth in the cell block, trying to figure out how to acquire the energems. "I'm losing my patience! How can those pesky rangers keep defeating me?"

"Sledgums, if you want those energems so badly then we should try something a little different, a different strategy..." Poisandra schemed, trying to cool her fiancee's hot head.

"Poisandra, what do you have in mind?"

"Charmer!" Poisandra yelled as a well-dressed alien came out from behind her. This alien is called Charmer. Charmer is a notorious alien known throughout the universe for his charm and charisma. Charmer can take over the body of any good-looking man of any species, place women under his spell, make them fall in love with him and have them commit his crimes. Charmer can talk his way out of any situation.

"I am at your service..." Charmer bowed his head.

"What can this cell rat do?" Sledge asked, not impressed.

"Don't you see, Sledgums? Charmer can invade someone's body and make the pink and yellow rangers fall in love with him. Once their under his spell, they'll do whatever he says, including get us those energems..." Poisandra explained.

"That's not a bad idea. Charmer! Go down to Earth, do whatever you need to do get those energems..." Sledge instructed the well coiffed alien.

"With pleasure, Master Sledge" Charmer bowed his head as he headed inside a transport pod and to Earth to put his plan into action.

Once he was on Earth, he found himself in Amber Beach University. "So, let's see who's charming enough for me to harbor..." Charmer cackled in the shadows. Charmer surveyed the campus for a handsome young man he can take over him. Charmer can't just take over anyone's body. Charmer looked around and then his manipulative golden eyes fell on Tess's classmate, Alek Stone. "He's the one..."

When Alek went around a corner, he came face-to-face with Charmer. Alek was frozen in fear as Charmer cackled, "Time to get charming..."

Alek stuttered as Charmer held the back of the young man's head and their foreheads met. "What are you doing?!" With Charmer's powers, he transported himself into Alek's body. Charmer adjusted himself in Alek's body before his eyes started glowing an ominous golden color as a sinister smile appeared on his face.

Charmer adjusted Alek's backpack as he walked out and his eyes fell on Tess, who was walking out of her classroom. It was time for Charmer to work his sinister magic. Alek's body is now a vessel for Charmer to manipulate whoever he chooses.

As Tess was putting all her books in her knapsack, she dropped one of her textbooks but before it could touch the ground a foot quickly stopped it. Tess looked surprised as the foot kicked the book up and swiftly caught it in his hand. Tess looked up to see it was none other than "Alek". "Alek..." Tess breathed out.

"I think this is your's..." Charmer said in a suave tone. Tess was just looking straight into Charmer's eyes and the sinister monster was working his magic. Alek's eyes were changing colors, starting to put Tess under his spell. But for the spell to be in full effect, he must give her a kiss...

 **...**

Back at the museum, Tess was on the register but her mind was definitely somewhere else. Tess couldn't explain it but she found herself just drawn to Alek. As Tess was daydreaming at the register, her friends definitely took notice. As Tess stood there with her mind somewhere else, Chase passed by her, a little curious. "Do you think Tess is okay?" Chase asked Tyler, Koda, Riley, and Ivan.

"We're not sure" Tyler said.

"Yes, she be like that all day" Koda said observantly.

Riley wadded up a napkin and threw it Tess's head but she was still unfazed, she only let out a dreamy sigh. The guys approached Tess as Chase asked her "Tess, you alright there?"

"Is it possible for me to like someone so irritating?" Tess asked her friends.

"Hear that, Chase? Riley joked as Chase elbowed him in the gut.

"Alek is so irritating and condescending but I don't know, maybe there's more to him than meets the eye..." Tess said in a loving daze, but what she doesn't realize that all she's feeling is a part of something more sinister.

Chase shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Chase didn't like the idea of Tess get very close to another guy. "If the guy's so bad, why you talking about him like that? He doesn't sound so hot, he sounds like a jerk" Chase grumbled, with jealousy very apparent in his voice.

"I don't know, when I looked into his eyes, I saw something different..." Tess said with affection.

"My my, it seems like you, lady Tess are very much enamored with this young fellow" Ivan said observantly.

Tess tried to hide her blush but failed miserably as Chase didn't make an effort to hide the fact that he was jealous. As they stood there, Shelby ran up to the counter, "Sorry to interrupt but there is a very good-looking guy here looking for you, Tess."

Tess looked behind Shelby to see Alek standing by the entrance. "Alek, what are you doing here?" Tess asked going up to him.

"Maybe, I just wanted to see that beautiful face..." Alek said, pulling out a peach rose from behind him back. "If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever..."

Tess took the rose and smiled, "Alfred Tennyson, I'm impressed. Who knew Alek Stone could be so cultured."

"There's a lot you don't know about me..." 'Alek' said, kissing Tess's knuckle. As Alek was flirting with Tess, the rest of the team was watching them. "Wow, he is smooth" Tyler said, impressed.

"Him and Tess are adorable together" Shelby gushed as Chase continued to stand there uncomfortably. "I see a little green monster..." Riley whispered to Chase.

"Where?!" Koda panicked as his friends tried to calm him down.

"Koda, it's just an expression. There is no monster" Shelby explained to their caveman friend as he shook it off and smiled.

"So, if you're not busy later, do you wanna hang out? We can get coffee" Alek asked Tess.

"I would really like that, I get off of work in a little bit."

"I'll see you later then..." Alek winked at Tess before he left the museum. Alek exited through the back of the museum and cackled, "Everything is going according to plan. That pathetic yellow ranger will be eating out of the palm of my hand soon enough..." before reverting back to his true form. Charmer also has the ability to go back between his vessel and his true form, allowing him to manipulate and fool everyone around him.

 **...**

After Alek left, Tess went back to her friends as Koda asked her, "So, Tess see handsome man again?"

"Yes actually, we're meeting up after my shift today" Tess said, smelling the rose he gave her.

"Where are you guys gonna go?" Chase asked, rather protectively.

"We're just gonna grab a coffee. That Alek is definitely something else. Who would've thought that Alek would be cultured enough to quote Alfred Tennyson." Tess said in a loving daze. Chase just looked irritated at that point. When she said that, Chase thought back to when he and Tess first met.

"I-I know about Alfred Tennyson..." Chase stammered.

Tess raised an eyebrow and asked, somewhat surprised, "You do?"

"Y-y-es-s, I do."

"Well, what's your favorite poem from him?" Tess asked curiously.

"Yes Chase, do tell us" Riley asked amused. It was amusing to see the lengths Chase would go to impress Tess.

"Well, I... I do like that one poem about... the one... person" Chase stammered as Tess just looked at him, definitely not impressed.

"As you say Sir Chase, that was rather smooth" Ivan said patting, an embarrassed Chase's shoulder as everyone chuckled in amusement. As the team stood there, Kendall contacted the team on their Dino coms, "Rangers, alien bio-signs downtown..."

"We're on it" Tyler said as they ran out to see what was going on. The rangers had a feeling Sledge was up to no good again. The rangers took off their work uniforms and headed downtown to see what was going on. When they got there they saw none other than Charmer and an army of Vivix following him, terrorizing the city. "Wow, even a suit can't fix that amount of ugly" Chase joked as the rangers came face to face with Sledge's latest attempt to get the energems.

"Who are you?" Tess asked.

"I am Charmer, now it's time to show you rangers how _charming_ I can be! Vivix attack!" Charmer commanded as the rangers charged into battle. While, the team was handling all the Vivix, Tess charged at Charmer.

"If only you were a smooth as your words, I thought you'd put up a fight" Tess joked as she attacked Charmer with a back roundhouse kick into a front kick. Charmer managed to evade them, as he charged at Tess she evaded it with a series of back handsprings. Tess did a low sweep kick, knocking Charmer off his feet. Before Tess could charge in again, Charmer cackled, "You haven't seen the last of me, yellow ranger!" before disappearing.

"You alright?" Chase asked as the rest of the team regrouped.

"Yeah, but something tells me we haven't seen the last of that creep" Tess said as she checked her watch. Tess remembers that she is meeting up with Alek for coffee in a little bit. "I have to go. I have to meet with Alek, I'll see you guys later!" Tess made a mad dash to her dorm to get ready. Chase looked like he was gonna go after her but stopped himself and simply looked at Tess longingly. The last thing he wanted was to make Tess angry, but he just hated the idea of Tess being with someone else.

"Chase, don't do anything stupid..." Shelby said to the black Dino charge ranger. She knew exactly what was going through his head when it came to Tess. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Chase liked Tess and he was not comfortable that she was going out with someone else.

 **...**

Tess changed into a scoop neck yellow chiffon romper with a dark gray lace bralette underneath, black peep-toe lace up booties, black slouchy cardigan, a black dainty necklace and her energem. Tess's hair was messily curled and place in a half-up due and her make up was touched up. Tess definitely wanted to make a good first impression.

Tess walked to a local coffeehouse downtown and waited outside for Alek to come. Tess was both anxious and very excited. Tess hasn't been on a date before, so she didn't know what to expect. As Tess sat there, anxiously waiting for Alek, around the corner something more dangerous was at work. Around a corner, Charmer was cackling, "Time to put my plan into action!" Charmer took on Alek's form and went to go on his date with Tess.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting" 'Alek' said to Tess.

"Alek, no I haven't been waiting too long" Tess said, both excited and nervous.

Meanwhile off in the distance, Chase was hiding behind a bush with Koda and Ivan. Chase had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right. Chase couldn't trust Alek anymore than he can throw him and it didn't help that he was out with Tess too. "Chase, why we follow Tess?" Koda asked, curiously.

"Because Koda, we are gonna find out who this _Alek_ really is..." Chase said as he kept a close eye on Tess. Watching Tess smile and laugh like that with Alek, made Chase feel uncomfortable and he made no attempt to hide it.

"If lady Tess finds out, she will not be happy..." Ivan added on.

"She won't find out, if she doesn't see us" Chase bargained.

"Wait, that really happened?" Tess asked Alek, through her laughter.

"True story, I never forgave my older brother after that. It took me so long to grow my eyebrows back after that" Charmer said to Tess. Charmer has Tess exactly where he wants her.

"Alek, I'm serious. Why did you want to hang out with me all of a sudden?" Tess asked, seriously.

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful and one of those amazing girls I've ever met. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out" 'Alek' said with a confident smile. Tess smiled as she tucked a piece of hair ear as Charmer gently brushed her hair back before cupping her cheek. Charmer placed a kiss on Tess's forehead and now his spell is about to take effect. It was his kiss that can place any girl under Charmer's spell. Only can a true love's kiss break Charmer's spell.

When Chase saw that, he felt his heart drop 10,000 feet into the ground. "Chase, you okay?" Koda asked, noticing how sad his friend got.

"Ummm, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Chase asked, but he wasn't fooling anybody.

Once Charmer did that, Tess's eyes started to a golden color. Charmer gently brushed the back of his hand on Tess's cheek, making the spell even stronger. "You are now under my spell..." Charmer said smoothly.

"Yes, my love. What is your command?" Tess asked in a dream-like gaze.

"My wish is for you to give me your energem..." Charmer asked.

Tess nodded her head, unknown to Charmer that Chase, Koda, and Ivan were watching this entire thing transpire. "What is happening?" Ivan asked. Tess took off her energem off from around her neck and was about to give it to Charmer. "What is she doing?! Come on!" Chase exclaimed as they ran over to Tess and "Alek".

"Tess, what are you doing?!" Chase asked, ripping the yellow energem out of Tess's hand.

"Pesky rangers, always interfering. Can't you see we're having a moment..." "Alek" cackled as he stood up and came face-to-face with the rangers.

"I knew there was something off with you, who are you really?" Chase asked. "Alek" then showed the rangers his true form: Charmer. Chase, Koda, and Ivan stood there with wide eyes. Tess was on a date with one of Sledge's monsters. "You! I knew there was something off with you!" Chase yelled.

Charmer cackled before motioning Tess to come over to him, which she willingly complied. "Tess, why you with monster?" Koda asked confused,

"She's under my control now, if you want me, then you'll have to go through your friend..." Charmer cackled as Tess stood by the well-dressed monster with a stoic look on her face.

"Tess, you would never hurt us, right?" Chase asked, before Charmer petted Tess's head and commanded her, "Get them..."

"Yes my love" Tess said, as she charged Chase, Koda, and Ivan. The guys were trying to avoid Tess, but she was a strong and capable fighter. Tess managed to evade all of Chase, Koda, and Ivan's blows and managed to deliver strong blows of her own. Tess kicked Ivan in the gut and did a backflip to evade Koda but Chase managed to get a hold of her.

"Tess, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Chase said, trying to snap Tess out of this trance, but it was no use. Tess did a back flip to get out of Chase's grip and she went back to Charmer's side.

"Chase okay?" Koda asked him as they regrouped.

"I'm alright, mate" Chase said.

"Guys!" Tyler exclaimed as the rest of the rangers came in to help. "We saw alien bio-signs on the main computer and came to help."

"Tess! What are you doing?!" Shelby exclaimed.

"She's mine now..." Charmer cackled before and Tess transported away.

"Guys, what's going on? Why did Tess leave with one of Sledge's goons?" Tyler asked Chase, Koda, and Ivan.

"We might have a problem..." Chase said as the team looked on concerned.

 **...**

Back down at the command center, the team regrouped to figure out how to defeat Charmer without harming Tess. Tess was a strong and capable fighter and with her under Charmer's spell, she will do anything he says, even fight her friends or give up her energem. "What do you mean Tess is under Charmer's spell?" Shelby asked, confused.

"Like, he has this weird hold on her. She'll do anything he says..." Chase explained to the team.

"Indeed, we witnessed her almost give her energem to that monstrous creature" Ivan added.

"She almost gave Charmer her energem?!" Riley asked.

"What do we know about this monster anyway?" Kendall asked Keeper.

"Charmer is an evil soul. He inhibits the body of any creature and can put anyone under his spell, making them fall in love with him. Once they are under his spell, they will follow his every command" Keeper explained to the team. Keeper has seen the dastardly things that Charmer has done all across the galaxy. The worst part was that he used a beautiful feeling like love to do horrible things by manipulating those around him.

"So, Charmer must have inhibited Alek's body. That must have been why Tess was so chummy with him..." Shelby deduced.

"Is there anyway that we can take down Charmer without hurting Tess? None of this is her fault" Chase reasoned out. The last thing Chase wants to do is hurt Tess. It already hurt him to see Tess fall in love with another guy, even if it was under a spell. The last thing he wanted to do was fight her.

"Maybe I can develop a Dino charger that can break Charmer's spell, but it will take some time..." Kendall volunteered, heading straight to the transmuter.

"A Dino charger simply can not break Charmer's spell..." Keeper informed the team. "Charmer's love is not real. The only way to break Charmer's spell is a true love's kiss. Only the person that has a strong hold on Tess's heart can break Charmer's spell."

"True... love?" Koda asked, scratching his head. "What Keeper saying?"

"So, who is Tess's true love?" Riley asked. Tess was always so busy with school, work, and being a power ranger, that she didn't really have much of a social life, let alone love.

Chase just stood there, completely silent. Tess had a pretty strong grip on his heart, but he didn't know if he had that same effect on her. Chase was always flirting with other girls but with Tess is was different. She wasn't like other girls. Tess made Chase want to be a better person. This is how Chase felt, the only question was did Tess feel this way about him. As Chase stood there with his thoughts, the alarm started sounding off. The rangers went to the main computer to see what was going on. "Alien bio-signs by the quarry" Kendall informed the team.

"Has to be Charmer..." Tyler deduced.

"What strange light next to monster?" Koda asked, noticing a strange yellow light on the main computer.

"It has to be Tess..." Shelby spoke out.

"Let's go guys!" Tyler said as the rangers grabbed their energems and raced out of the command center.

 **...**

Charmer was at the quarry in the forest with Tess, as a frantic Wrench and confused Curio were pacing back and forth. "Charmer, your plan better work. If you don't get Sledge those energems he's gonna turn you into a tacky dress suit!" Wrench said, frantic. Sledge was running out of patience with his crew and he needs those energems.

"Don't you worry, I will get you those energems in no time, especially now that we're in control of the yellow ranger..." Charmer assured Wrench. The rangers wouldn't dare to hurt their friend.

"You better, you well-dressed cell rat!" Wrench cried out before Tess whipped out her Dino saber and pointed it at his throat. "Say, that again..." Tess said, menacingly as Wrench shrunk back in fear. Under Charmer's spell, Tess will harm anyone who even thinks to harm him.

Charmer cackled in amusement. Charmer had Tess wrapped around his finger and the rangers would never want to harm their friend, even if it meant getting to him. As they stood there, the rangers ran up to them, ready to break Charmer's spell on Tess. "Ahhh, it's about time rangers! Are you here to fork over your energems?" Charmer cackled.

"Not a chance!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Well, if you want to get to me then you'll have to deal with your friend" Charmer cackled. "Get them."

"As you wish, my love" Tess said, in a dream-like daze as she drew her Dino saber and charged at her friends.

"We can't fight our friend" Koda said, wary.

"We don't have a choice" Riley said, as the rangers charged at Tess. Chase just stood there, reluctant to fight with Tess. Chase could never bring himself to fight Tess.

"Tess, snap out of this!" Shelby pleaded to her best friend, but it was useless. Shelby ducked underneath her Dino saber but was caught off guard when Tess hit her with a low sweeping kick. Koda came in from behind and held Tess down, but she hit him with her elbow before tossing him over her shoulder. Tyler and Tess faced off, going blow for blow but Tess caught his fist before flipping him. Riley and Ivan got out their sabers as they went face to face against Tess. Tess managed to block all their strikes, all while delivering some powerful blows of her own. Tess blocked one of Riley's sabers, all while knocking Ivan back with a kick to his gut. Riley faced off against Tess. Riley knew that Tess was a capable fighter with a sword but he never would've thought she was this skilled. As their sabers met, Riley tried to talk some sense into his friend, "Tess, this isn't you!" But Tess wouldn't have it. Tess shoved Riley back before kicking him back with the rest of the team. Tess was just too strong.

As the team struggled to get up, they were met by Charmer, who's still in Alek's body, Wrench, and Curio. "You pathetic rangers!" The rangers tried to get back up on their feet to continue fighting.

"Chase, don't just stand there!" Riley yelled as the team fought against Sledge's cronies.

"Uhhh, r-iii-gght" Chase stuttered as he approached Tess, as she had her saber up ready to fight. Chase had a duty to the rangers and the world to make sure that the energems don't end up in the wrong hands, but can he really do that at the expense of Tess? "Tess, we don't have to do this. We don't have to fight..."

"You want hurt the love of my life, if you want him then you'll have to go through me!" Tess exclaimed as she charged at Chase with her Dino Saber but he dodged out of the way as he continued to try talking some sense into Tess, "Tess, this isn't you, I'm not going to fight you..."

Chase slowly walked towards Tess. There was only one way to snap Tess out of this trance. Chase doesn't know who Tess's true love is but there is one thing he knows for sure, that his love for her is real and that there isn't anything in the world he wouldn't do for her. Chase was ready to admit that to himself and prove that to her. Chase walked up to Tess and brought her into his arms. Tess struggled to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go. "I know the real you, this isn't you. I know the real Tess is in there somewhere..."

Tess felt Charmer's spell getting weaker and weaker. Memories of her and Chase started hitting her. From their first meeting, to all the moments they've shared together, to Chase keeping hope alive for Tess when they were trapped inside that freezing building. It was like Chase's feelings for Tess was starting to break Charmer's spell, but the manipulative monster still had a grasp on Tess. As Chase pulled away from Tess, he looked deep into her eyes and noticed that they were still a deep golden color, indicating that she was still under Charmer's spell. "Tess?" Chase asked, but she was not responding. But then Chase remembered what Keeper said, that the only way to break Charmer's spell was with a true love's kiss. Chase gently kissed Tess's forehead as her memories with him started flooding back to her head.

 _Tess grabbed her purse and her Amber Beach University brochure and headed out. As Tess headed out into town, she looked through her brochure and was surprised at all the different research opportunities she could have. But Tess was so wrapped up in her brochure that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone on a skateboard.  
Tess fell flat on her butt as all her stuff fell out of her handbag. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going" Tess said as she started picking up her stuff.  
"It's alright, I should've been more careful" the guy she bumped into said with a very think New Zealand accent as he gave her the college brochure.  
Tess took her brochure as her eyes met with the guy she collided into. Although Tess didn't want to admit it, he was a pretty handsome guy. He looked like he could be around her age. He had slightly tan skin with slight stubble, pretty hypnotizing dark brown eyes, and was dressed in black. They both stood up as he said confidently, "But if being reckless means I get to meet a beautiful girl like you, maybe I should crash more often..."  
Tess chuckled, "I don't know if that's a good idea for your head though, I'm Tess..."  
"Chase..."_

 _"Hey, Chase..." Tess stopped Chase. "I just wanted to say thank you. Shelby told me how when Desperado took my heart, you went at it alone to get it back. Were you worried about me?"  
"Well... uhhh, you see..." Chase stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. But once he looked at Tess's smiling face, it all came to him, "Yeah, I was. It just made me sad to see you like that. I just wanted to see you smile again..."  
"Huh, Chase Randall you are something else..."  
"I hope that's a good thing..."  
"It's a really good thing. It's good to know that I can depend on you guys to be there..." Chase loved seeing Tess smile.  
"We will, you can always count on us. Hey, what's that in your hair?" Chase asked.  
"Huh?" Tess asked, touching her hair as Chase moved his hand behind her head and pulled out a short stem yellow rose. _

_Tess was busy fighting some Vivix and as she turned around she noticed a black Dino Charge ranger behind her, and she couldn't tell if it was Chase or a clone ranger. On instinct alone, Tess aimed a jab at it, but it simply caught her fist before dipping her.  
"You're definitely not a clone ranger..." a familiar voice said smoothly.  
"Chase?" Tess asked, noticing the thick New Zealand accent.  
"The one and only..." Chase said smoothly.  
"How did you I wasn't a clone ranger?" Tess asked, noticing there was not flower in her belt.  
Chase pulled a daisy from behind his back, handing it to Tess and simply said, "I just know..."_

 _Chase pretended to yawn as he smoothly put his arm around Tess's shoulder. Tess rolled her eyes as she settled herself in her seat, not moving Chase's arm like she normally would, as she tried to hide her smile, while Chase made no effort to hide his._

 _Tess and Chase were sitting in the hallway, trying their best to keep warm. No one was answering their Dino coms and they were stuck in a loop for several hours. Chase's Dino com was frozen solid, and he couldn't reach anyone. Without thinking, Tess huddled into Chase, trying her best to keep warm.  
"Don't worry Tess, we'll get out of this.." Chase said as he leaned against Tess for warmth. Chase had to keep hope alive, not just for him but for Tess._

 _"Tess, about what happened in the building..." Chase came up to Tess.  
_ _Tess thought back to what happened in the building. She remembered that she and Chase were going to freeze. She remembered how they were huddled together to keep warm until Riley showed them the way out. And she remembered how Chase would constantly tell her that they would get out, just to keep hope alive for the both of them. Tess smiled and said, "Yeah, I know what happened..." Even though Tess was going in and out of consciousness, she knew what was happening around her.  
_ _As Chase rambled on trying to find the right words to say to Tess, he was completely caught off guard when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek..._

Tess's eyes went back to the beautiful hazel eyes that Chase saw the first day they met. "Chase..." Tess breathed out before falling to her knees from exhaustion.

"Tess!" Chase said as he held Tess in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I've felt better, what happened?" Tess asked. Charmer's spell took away Tess's memories from the last few hours. Tess has no recollection of what happened when under Charmer's spell.

"Let's just say you weren't yourself, but I'm so happy that you're back to normal" Chase sighed in relief as he gently cupped Tess's cheek as they both smiled at each other.

"AHHH! The black ranger broke my spell!" Charmer exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Wrench exclaimed in fear.

"Spell or no spell, I can beat those pesky rangers!" Charmer exclaimed angrily as he left Alek's body and assumed his true form. Alek fell unconscious before coming to, "What happened?! Where am I?!" Just like Tess, Alek has no recollection of what happened while Charmer was controlling him.

"You have to get out of here now! It's not safe!" Shelby told Alek as he quickly left the forest and to safety.

Chase helped Tess up as the rest of the rangers regrouped. "I'm glad you're alright!" Shelby said, hugging her best friend.

"I'm better now, but it looks like we have company..." Tess said as the rangers faced off against Charmer, Wrench, and Curio.

"You may have broken my spell, but you're still not able to defeat me!" Charmer exclaimed angrily.

"You know, it's not nice to play around with people's feelings..." Tess sneered. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed in unison.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Vivix, rise!" Charmer commanded as an army of Vivix came to their sides.

"Power rangers, charge!" Tyler exclaimed. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" the rangers exclaimed in unison.

"Power rangers..." Tyler started.

"DINO CHARGE!" the team exclaimed in unison.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers prepared to go into battle.

 **...**

The rangers ran into to battle, as Tess exclaimed, "Lemme get that well-dressed rat!" Tess exclaimed as she made a bee-line towards Charmer. While Tess did that, the rest of the rangers focused on the rest of Sledge's goons.

"I'm getting sleepy just fighting you!" Shelby joked as she went toe-to-toe with Curio. Shelby hit Curio with a strong array of kicks before sending the make-shift monster flying.

Koda and Tyler teamed up to deal with Wrench, who is a capable fighter on the battlefield. "There's no need to gang up on me!" Wrench cried up but Koda and Tyler still went at him. "I think there is!" Tyler joked as Tyler gave Koda a leg up, giving extra power to Koda's kick. Tyler did a back handspring before sending Wrench flying with a back roundhouse kick.

Riley whipped out his Dino Saber as he faced off against a good number of Vivix. "Dino Saber, raptor slash!" Riley exclaimed as he defeated the Vivix in front of him with an impressive array of sword work.

"You Vivix, are simply a walk in the park!" Ivan exclaimed as he did a front tuck before attacking the Vivix with his Ptera Saber. "Ptera saber, lightning strike!" Ivan exclaimed as he shocked the Vivix in front of with powerful bolt of lightning.

"Let's take this creep together!" Chase exclaimed as he and Tess faced off against Charmer. Tess definitely had a score to settle with Charmer. Tess was not happy that was a pawn in Charmer's game and she was definitely not happy that he turned her against her friends. Love is a beautiful feeling and Tess wasn't happy that Charmer is using it as a weapon.

"Let's do it!" Tess exclaimed as she and Chase hit Charmer in the gut. Tess did a front tuck before hitting Charmer with a low sweep kick. Although Charmer managed to dodge it, Chase hit Charmer with a front jab. Tess and Chase were completely in sync with one another.

"You guys might fight like a couple, but you guys will never defeat me!" Charmer exclaimed but he may have spoken to soon. Chase lifted Tess up and she kicked Charmer, sending him stumbling back. Chase put her down, Tess rolled off his back and they kicked Charmer with another powerful kick. Charmer struggled to get to his feet, the rest of the ranger came to their side.

"You guys are awesome!" Tyler exclaimed as Ivan presented Tess and Chase with two of his Ptera chargers.

"It's time to put an end to this dastardly creature" Ivan encouraged his friends.

Tess and Chase took Ivan's Dino chargers and loaded them up into their Dino Blasters. "Let's do this!" Tess smiled at their friends.

"This isn't charming..." Charmer quaked in fear.

"Dino chargers, ready!" Tess and Chase exclaimed in unison.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage**_

"Energize!" Tess, Chase, and Ivan exclaimed in unison.

"Dino morpher blast..."

"Lightning..."

"Final strike!" the three of them exclaimed in unison as they hit Charmer with powerful blasts, finishing Charmer off.

Back in space, Sledge was the furthest thing from happy after watching another one of his monster fall at the hands of the rangers. "That useless cell rat! Fire the magna beam!" Sledge growled in frustration as the Vivix fired the magna beam down to Earth, reviving Charmer, increasing him in power and size. But that wasn't the only challenge the rangers had to face. The Vivix started to combine, creating a large Gigazord for the rangers to face.

The rangers regrouped as they tried to figure out their plan of attack. "There's two of them, what do we do?" Shelby asked.

"We need Dino charge megazord" Koda suggested.

"But how about that well-dressed dragon?" Ivan asked.

"How about we combine my Para zord and Tess's Hypa zord with your Ptera zord?" Chase suggested.

"Let's do it! They won't stand a chance!" Tess smiled.

"Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed.

Tyler, Koda, and Shelby got out their Dino chargers and exclaimed, "Dino chargers, ready! Summon zords!"

 ** _Zords, combine!  
_** _ **Dino charge megazord, ready!**_

Tyler, Koda, Riley, and Shelby got in the Dino charge megazord and faced off against the gigazord. The Dino charge megazord and the gigazord went blow for blow and they were pretty evenly matched. The gigazord dodged under one of the megazord's hits and sent the rangers back with another blow. "This gigazord is strong! Riley, we need your Raptor zord!" Tyler asked.

"On it! Dino charger, ready! Summon Raptor zord!" Riley exclaimed, as he summoned his zord.

 _ **Raptor charger, engage  
**_ _ **Raptor zord combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Stego-Raptor formation! Ready!**_

The Dino charge megazord went in and delivered some powerful blows to the gigazord, sending it stumbling backward. "Let's finish this!"

"Dino charge megazord, bladed Raptor slash!" Tyler, Koda, Riley, and Shelby exclaimed in unison as they finished off the gigazord.

"One down, one more to go" Chase smirked. "You guys, ready?"

"Indeed" Ivan said.

"Let's do this!" Tess added.

"Dino chargers, ready! Summon zords!" Chase, Tess, and Ivan exclaimed in unison.

 ** _Ptera charger engage!_**  
 ** _Hypa charger engage!_**  
 ** _Para charger engage!_**  
 ** _Zords combine!_**  
 ** _Ptera charge megazord, Para-Hypa formation! Ready!_**

Chase and Tess were transported into the cockpit of the Ptera charge megazord, and they were ready to face off with Charmer once and for all. "This is amazing!" Tess beamed.

"Time to finish you love birds off once and for all!" Charmer sneered as he blasted at the rangers but they managed to evade the blasts thanks to the Ptera charge megazord's wings. The flew up high in the air before charging down at Charmer. "Para zord, blast!" Chase exclaimed as they blasted at Charmer.

Charmer managed to evade the blasts before blasting the rangers with a powerful blast of his own, causing the rangers to stumble. "It's time to finish this creep off once and for all!" Tess exclaimed as she, Chase, and Ivan pulled out their sabers out. "Ptera zord megazord, dynamic slash!"

"This isn't charming!" Charmer exclaimed as he finally fell at the hands of the rangers. The Dino charge megazord came next to the side of the Ptera charge megazord as they stood tall.

"Monster extinct..." Tyler exclaimed as the rangers celebrated another victory against Sledge.

 **...**

After a long day, Tess just wanted a little quiet time to herself to reflect. Tess was at the Amber Beach look out point, watching the sun set. As Tess sat there, a voice said, "I thought I'd find you here..."

Tess turned around to see Chase. Chase walked up, and sat on the railing next to her. "So, how's Alek?" Chase asked, with venom dripping from his tongue.

"He left, after the entire incident with Charmer, he decided that Amber Beach wasn't his place. And I understand, something like that can really change a person" Tess said, understandingly. Chase tried his best to hide his smile, but he couldn't help it. Chase was happy at the idea of not having any competition for Tess's heart.

"It just sucks, you know? That it takes a spell for a guy to stop and talk to me and to actually notice me..." Tess chuckled out somberly.

"You know, you're crazy right?" Chase chuckled as Tess gave him a look as Chase scratched the back of his head and admitted, "Well, you're the smartest, funniest, coolest, prettiest, most alive girls I've ever met. If a guy doesn't notice you, then their out of their minds."

Tess smiled at Chase, "Thanks, Chase. That really means a lot. Hey Chase, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"How did you snap me out of Charmer's spell? I don't remember anything when I was under his control, and no one wants to tell me what happened, but they did tell me that you saved me..." Tess chuckled.

Chase stuttered as he felt the heat rush to his face. Chase couldn't bring himself to tell Tess that it was his kiss that snapped her out of the spell, out of fear that it could freak her out and weird out their friendship. As Chase struggled to speak, Tess gave Chase a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you Chase. You really are my hero..."

"Tess, I..." Chase tried to speak but was cut off by Tess leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Chase leaned against her and decided to enjoy this moment. There was one thing that stuck in his head. Keeper said that Charmer's spell could only be broken by a true love's kiss. Since Chase's kiss was able to free Tess from Charmer's spell, that means he's her true love. The idea that Chase was Tess's true love, put a permanent smile on Chase's face.

As Chase and Tess sat there, the rest of the team was hiding behind a tree just looking at them. "Those are so adorable!" Shelby gushed.

"Indeed they are" Ivan added.

"Not to ruin a moment, but it's getting dark, we should probably be heading back" Riley suggested.

"Let them have this, it's been a crazy day" Tyler said.

Chase and Tess stood there in comfortable silence as the setting sun just bathed them. This moment was just like a scene out of a romantic film. Chase has a special place in Tess's heart, even if she may not know it...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, it's official! Chase has finally admitted to falling in love with Tess. I feel like it was a long time in the making and their relationship can only go up from this point. Although she may not know it yet, Tess's feelings for Chase will surface as the story goes along. This chapter was definitely one of my longer ones but it was very fun to write. My original plan for this chapter was for Alek to be a recurring character, but one of my readers made a very good point. Chase already had Prince Phillip as competition for Tess so I don't wanna throw another guy in there and make things complicated. This chapter was full of Chase/Tess moments and this is definitely a milestone in their friendship/budding romance.  
** **So, what do you guys think of this chapter as a whole? Yay or nay?  
I'm trying my best to get caught up with all the episodes before the new season comes out so please bear with me. Thank you all the support you guys have given me and I'm so grateful for it!  
Next Chapter: True Black: When three Rangers become trapped in an underground tomb, it's a race against time for Chase** **to master his new power upgrade before his friends are lost forever.  
Please Read&Review! Any and all feedback is welcome!**


	20. True Black

**Author's Note:** **Hi my lovely readers! I bring you guys another update! I know my updating times between chapters is getting shorter and shorter but I really want to get as many chapters up before I head back to school in a few weeks. When I'm in school, I know I'm not gonna be able to update as much as I would like, so that's the explanation for that.  
Also, I got a very big response from my last original chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I know Chase and Tess's relationship is developing pretty slowly but there are going to be more chapters centering around them later in the story! But thank you again for the big response!  
For this chapter, words are powerful as Chase's teasing of Shelby goes a little too far. But it's up to him to master his new battle mode when Shelby and two other rangers are trapped underground.  
** **Enjoy!  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 18: True Black

In the dark outer reaches of space, the monsters were running amok in Sledge's cell. Sledge was planning another attack on the rangers and he had the perfect monster in mind. "You're in luck Gold Digger, Sledge wants to see you!" one of the Skybolts exclaimed as they dragged Gold Digger out of his cell. Gold Digger is an intergalactic outlaw that is made up primarily of old treasures. Gold Digger employs dirty tactics against his enemies, such as fooling them with explosive money, as well as more forceful ones, like crushing them with stone slabs. While he can be playful, he can also be pretty merciless as well.

"Okay! Okay! But first, let's test your luck!" Gold Digger said as he took out some of his gold coins. "Heads or Tails?" Gold Digger flipped the coin as it began to glow.

"Uhhh, tails?" The Skybolt said, not sounding so sure. "No, I mean heads!" The Skybolt caught the coin in his hand. Once he caught it, he opened up his fist to find that the coin was glowing.

"Either way, you lose!" Gold Digger snided as his trick gold coin, blew the Sky bolt up into nothing. "I'm out of here you, fools!" Gold Digger exclaimed as he tried to make a break for it but was stopped when he heard Sledge's menacing voice.

"Gold Digger!" Sledge roared. "Stop wasting perfectly good guards. If you want your freedom save your tricks for the rangers. Bring me the energems or I'll melt you down into Poisandra's jewelry!"

"Please Master Sledge, anything but that!" Gold Digger cried out in fear as a Sky Bolt forcefully moved him to a transport pod down to Earth.

 **...**

It was nice day out and the rangers were in the forest training. Sledge's monsters were getting stronger and stronger and the rangers needed to be on the top of their game. Kendall had set up an entire training space for the rangers so they can be at their absolute best. Tyler was doing several handstand variations on top of large stone while Ivan used his Ptera saber against Riley's Dino saber. Riley managed to block Ivan's saber, while commenting on Tyler's form, "Nice one!"

Riley sent Ivan's saber back as they continued sparring. While that was going on, Koda was doing flips all over the forest. After doing a side flip off a rock, he ran up a tree and did an impressive backflip.

Tess and Shelby faced off, ready to spar. "Don't even think about holding back..." Tess smirked at her best friend.

"Not in this life time..." Shelby commented as the girls went blow for blow. Tess managed to block some of Shelby's fists trying to land a few of her own. Tess managed to block one of Shelby's roundhouse kicks as she did a low sweep kick of her own. The girls are very capable fighters, and very impressive at hand-to-hand combat. After sparring for a little bit, the girls decided to got at the sparring bags.

While the rangers were each training, Kendall had something special planned for Chase. Chase was morphed, ready to test out a new Dino charger, Kendall had developed. "Okay, you ready?"

"Ms. Morgan, I agree training's important but you want me to fly through that concrete wall?" Chase asked, pretty skeptical as Riley, Ivan, Tyler, Tess and Koda came to see if Chase could really do it.

"Correct, the Dino Armor X jaws are designed to be that tough. It works with black energem power" Kendall explained to Chase. Kendall developed the Dino Armor X charger so that the rangers could have the upper hand the next time Sledge attacks.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot!" Chase said, ready to activate his new Dino charger. "Dino armor X charger, ready!" Chase loaded the Dino charger up in his blaster, ready to use it.

 _ **Dino armor X charger, engage!**_

Chase acquired brand-new Dino armor and his Dino armor X jaws appeared around his Dino blaster. "Awww, extreme power!" Chase said in awe as he felt the new power, surging through him. "Uhhh, here I go! Spiral attack!" Chase ran with a head full of steam before spinning like a drill, right through the concrete wall, breaking it. But there was so much power that Chase flew well past the concrete wall before flying back. "Wow, sweet!" Chase said before demorphing.

The rest of the team looked on impressed with Chase's performance. With this new power, Sledge's army did not stand a chance.

"Yeah!" Tyler cheered.

"It works great Kendall!" Chase commended her before Kendall flashed him him a look, "I mean, _Ms. Morgan_..."

Chase combed his hand through his hair and asked, "So, Tess what do you think?" Tess gave him a demure look before saying, "That was _kind of_ impressive" trying her best to keep Chase modest.

"By _kind of_ , you mean _very_ impressive..." Chase said as he leaned against the concrete wall before slipping and falling, causing the rangers to laugh at him. Chase quickly stood up, brushed himself off and said, "I'm okay and I totally meant to do that!"

The rangers gave him a look before Kendall pointed behind him as Shelby spoke out, "Hello?" Chase turned around to see that while he used the Dino Armor X charger, that he ruined one of Shelby's sparring bags.

"Ohhh, sorry Shelby" Chase apologized as he went up to her to check the damages. "It's got more power than I realized."

Shelby nodded her head before saying, "You owe me a new bag." As they stood there, the N-Zed Boys began playing on Shelby's MP3. The N-Zed Boys are very popular all over the world for their catchy pop songs, garnering them a very large fanbase. "Hey, that's the N-Zed Boys. Their from New Zealand. Oh, you're not one of those crazy fans, are you?"

Shelby was struggling to find her words. Shelby was definitely a huge fan of the N-Zed Boys and follows them avidly. "The ones that knows all the lame lyrics by heart? Who wears the N-Zed Boy t-shirts?"

"Chase, don't make fun of her" Tess said, coming to her best friend's aid.

"I just think it's hilarious" Chase said through his laughter.

"No..." Shelby said, turning around before saying quietly, "I'm not that crazy."

"Oh, you weren't planning on going to their concert tonight, were you?" Chase asked Shelby.

"Well, maybe..." Shelby admitted before Chase bursted out laughing. "This is the first time they've ever played outside of New Zealand!"

" _I'm gonna travel word, turn it upside down!_ Whoo!" Chase sang along to the N-Zed Boys as he jumped off of a rock and clicked heels before walking away.

"You know, he's just kidding, right" Tess said putting an arm around Shelby's shoulder, trying to reassure her that Chase is playing around. Chase is a very playful person and would never want to hurt anyone on purpose.

"I know..." Shelby said, sounding a little hurt. Although Shelby knows Chase would never want to hurt her, she's still hurt that he would tease her for something she liked.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, the breakfast rush kept the rangers very busy. "For my ladies, a heavenly feast indeed" Ivan said smoothly, as he served some Bronto-burgers to some attractive young ladies.

Shelby came out from the kitchen and went up to Koda, who was busy bussing tables. "Have you seen Chase?" Shelby asked, who definitely had somewhere better to be than work. "He's an hour late for work."

"No" Koda told her, wiping down the table as Shelby took the dishes from him.

As the rangers worked, the N-Zed Boys were playing on the radio. The N-Zed Boys definitely got a lot of air time radio. "Ahhh, breakfast rush done" Riley sighed out in relief.

"Don't count your blessings yet, lunch rush" Tess smirked at her friends as she brought in a tub of dishes to be washed. As the rangers prepped for the next rush, Chase finally came in to work.

"Chase, where have you been? I still need to get tickets for the N-Zed Boys tonight!" Shelby exclaimed as she rushed to take off her apron.

"No worries, I'm sure they've got heaps of tickets. Their not that popular" Chase said to Shelby. Shelby stayed quiet as she took off her apron, revealing her N-Zed Boys t-shirt. "Oh, you are one of those crazy fans!"

" _That's the N-Zed Boys, the Kiwi sensation! If you're planning on seeing them tonight, too bad! They are completely sold out!_ " the radio show host said over the radio.

"No! No! No! Shelby groaned as her head hit the table, in disappointment. Shelby really wanted to see the N-Zed Boys live and was sad that they sold out so quickly. "I'm sorry, Shelbs..." Tess said, comforting her.

"This was my one chance to see them in concert and now I've missed it" Shelby grumbled.

"Nah, you're not missing anything, trust me" Chase said, attempting to make Shelby feel better but it only made her feel a lot worse.

"I know you think they're lame, I got that..." Shelby said dismally before leaving the kitchen.

Tess gave Chase a humorless look before directly elbowing him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Was that really necessary?" Chase said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, yes it was" Tess said, not happy with how Chase is acting before walking away.

"Hey man, lighten up. You hurt her feelings" Tyler said, backing Shelby up as well. Tess wasn't the only one who noticed that Chase's teasing is saddening Shelby even further.

"Nah, she's fine" Chase said, completely oblivious to what's going on.

As the rangers stood there, Tyler's Dino com started going off. "Alien bio-signs, everyone out" Kendall informed the team as they quickly left.

"Got it" Tyler said as the team left to see what was going on. As the rangers left, one of the customers stopped Ivan, "Excuse me, can we get some ketchup?"

"But of course" Ivan complied by quickly getting them their ketchup. As he was about to leave, the customer asked again, "And mustard..."

"Ivan..." Riley whispered, trying to get Ivan to just get another waiter to handle this. But the Knight of Zandar was very conflicted. Ivan wanted to go help the rangers, but he did pride himself on providing the customers excellent customer service. "And a side of pickles, each."

"We need to go" Tess whispered as well but Ivan gritted through his teeth "I shall be along forthwith..." as he went back to the kitchen to get what the customers requested for.

Tess, Riley, and Koda exchanged confused looks as they left to catch up with the rest of the rangers. They know well that Ivan will be with them as soon as he can.

"These are definitely the coordinates Ms. Morgan gave us" Riley said as the rangers walked through the forest where their training space was.

"I bet Sledge found our training area..." Tyler deduced. "Look! It my lucky day" Koda smiled as he saw a gold coin laying on the ground. "Another!" Koda exclaimed as he found some more gold coins on the ground.

"Who would've left these here?" Shelby asked suspiciously.

"It so shiny!" Koda gleamed as the coins began shining a bright golden color. Tyler and Chase exchanged looks, knowing exactly what was going on. They quickly ran towards Koda, Tyler knocked the coins out of his hands and Chase tackled Koda down to the ground. The coins exploded in the air as they heard cackling off in the distance. The rangers regrouped to see Poisandra, Wrench, Curio, and Sledge's newest monster: Gold Digger.

"Time for a little payback rangers!" Poisandra cackled.

"And I've got money to burn!" Gold Digger cackled as he took his gold coins and threw them at the rangers. Before they could explode, they dove out of the way. "You're energems will soon be mine!"

"It's morphin' time! Dino charger!" Chase exclaimed.

"Ready!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed.

"Unleash the power!"

Once the rangers were morphed, they jumped into battle, ready to face Sledge's newest monster. "This guy looks like a museum threw up!" Tyler joked as the rangers ran into battle.

"You can't fight, you box of crayons!" Gold Digger exclaimed as the rangers went at him with their Dino sabers, but Gold Digger was strong.

"That's it! Give them their money's worth!" Poisandra cheered from up on top of the hill. Poisandra was definitely all talk and tries her best not to get her hands dirty.

"Are you crazy?! He's useless! I'll take care of this!" Wrench exclaimed, overzealous as he jumped down from the hill top and went to show Gold Digger how it's really done.

"Maybe we should help too?" Curio suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Poisandra argued against the idea.

"Mind if I cut in?" Wrench cackled as he went to help Gold Digger handle the rangers. "Let me show you how it's done!" Wrench exclaimed as he tossed Gold Digger to the side to handle the rangers. Wrench had a lot to prove to everyone in Sledge's army.

"Owww, my chest!" Gold Digger cried out as he stumbled down on the ground. Tyler went face to face against Wrench as they took their battle back to the forest.

"Don't let that tin can push you around, Gold Digger! Get back in there and fight!" Poisandra roared. Poisandra definitely did not want Wrench getting all the adoration from Sledge.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now!"

"Over here rangers!" Gold Digger cackled as he ran to the forest as the rangers chased after him, running right past Poisandra, causing her to spin and fall.

"Poisandra!" Curio exclaimed as he went straight to her side to help her up.

"That treasure chest is a treasure pest! They can fight without us, let's go watch Glitz World!" Poisandra said gleefully as she and Curio went back to Sledge's ship, leaving Wrench and Gold Digger the responsibility of handling the rangers.

Tyler and Wrench flipped into the forest as they continued on with their spirited bout. "Face it Wrench, pigs will fly before you beat us!" Tyler joked as he tried to strike at Wrench with his Dino saber but it was blocked by his axe.

"Oh yeah, watch me fly!" Wrench added as he jumped up high in the air and struck at Tyler, sending the red Dino charge ranger flying. Tyler struggled to get up as Wrench cackled, "Now, I can get that energem!"

As Wrench charged at Tyler, he was stopped by the Gold Ptera Saber planted in the ground right in front of him. The lighting stopped Wrench right in his tracks. "The knight!" Wrench quaked in fear as Ivan came in and sent him flying with a powerful kick.

"Indeed" Sir Ivan smirked as Wrench grumbled before trying to get on his feet.

"Ivan..." Tyler breathed out in relief.

"Behold, those damsels gave me my first tip!" Ivan said proudly as he held up one dollar in the air.

"All that for a dollar?" Tyler asked surprised as he quickly got to his feet and went to Ivan's side.

"I agree, most kind" Ivan said, clueless. Ivan will definitely learn that one dollar as a waiter isn't much. "Prepare to feel the wrath!" Ivan exclaimed as he pulled out his Ptera saber from the ground as they prepared for battle. Wrench held his axe up high as he charged at Ivan and Tyler.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers faced off against Gold Digger. "He is trapped" Koda exclaimed. The odds were definitely not in Gold Digger's favor.

"You're in luck! Let me spread the wealth!" Gold Digger chortled as he threw his explosive gold coins at the rangers. The went straight at the rangers but flew up in the sky before raining down on them. "Heads up!" Chase warned everyone but the coins began exploding all around them, immobilizing the rangers.

Riley managed to get out of the fray and was ready to go toe-to-toe with Gold Digger. "You're luck's run out, money bags!" Riley charged at him with his Dino saber but Gold Digger managed to block the blow with one of his stone slabs.

"His slab is like steel!" Riley groaned as he tried his best to cut through the slab but it wouldn't budge. "We need extra power!" Gold Digger used the slab to hit Riley, sending him flying.

"Dino steel, armor on!" Shelby exclaimed as she charged at Gold Digger. "Tricera drill!"

"Stone slab!" Gold Digger exclaimed as he held up another stone slab. "Block!" Gold Digger managed to block Shelby's attack and sent her flying.

"Shelby, are you alright?" Tess asked as the rangers regrouped, trying to figure how to defeat this tricky treasure monster.

"I have to tell Wrench about this!" Gold Digger snided. Gold Digger finally found a way to defeat the rangers. His stone slabs are hard enough to immobilize all the rangers weapons.

"He's getting away!" Chase pointed out as the rangers chased after him.

Meanwhile, Wrench still had his hands full with Tyler and Ivan. "You're going down, red ranger!" Wrench exclaimed as he managed to knock Tyler down with his axe. Ivan did a swift flip in and took the fight to Wrench. "I'm afraid you're quite mistaken!" Ivan exclaimed but Wrench managed to block all of his hits, before kicking him in the kick, causing him to stumble back.

"Ivan, I got your back!" Tyler exclaimed as he did a side flip over Ivan's shoulder and managed to send Wrench stumbling back with his Dino Saber. Tyler did a front roundhouse kick but Wrench managed to duck underneath it before sending the rangers flying with some strong blows.

"Finally! I'm going to-" Wrench was cut off by Gold Digger, who cam running up to him with the other rangers on his tail, "Wrench! I know how we can beat the rangers!"

"Then why aren't they destroyed?!" Wrench asked, annoyed.

"I'll crush them with my stone slabs!"

"You better! Or Sledge will crush you!" Wrench said, irritated as he pushed Gold Digger out in front of the rangers for him to put his plan into action.

"Stone slab, multiply!" Gold Digger exclaimed as he threw one of his stone slabs up into the air. The slabs not only multiplied, but grew in size as well. The rangers managed to duck out of the way and into safety. "No way!" Tyler said, surprised.

"Hold still! You can't escape my slabs forever!" Gold Digger cackled.

"Don't worry guys, I can break through his slab with the Dino armor X jaws" Chase said as he got on his feet and got out his new Dino charger and loaded it up in is Dino blaster. "Dino charger, ready!"

 ** _Dino armor X charger, engage_**

"Armor X, ready! Spiral attack!" Chase exclaimed as he pointed his blaster at Gold Digger and Wrench. When Chase activated his Dino charger, he couldn't handle the Dino charger's energy. Chase couldn't get a handle on his Dino Blaster, with him waving it wildly in the air. "What's wrong?! It's out of control!" The Dino charger's energy was so powerful it sent Chase flying.

"Pathetic!" Gold Digger cackled as he got out another stone slab, "Stone slab, multiply!"

"Get out the way!" Tyler advised his team as the dove out of the way and into safety. "Got them this time!" Gold Digger cackled as his stone slab landed on top of Tyler, Shelby and Ivan. They tried their best to hold the slab up but the weight was getting unbearable.

"We're going down!" Tyler exclaimed as more stone slabs landed on top of them, sending them deep into the ground.

"Oh no! Shelby, Ivan, Tyler!" Chase expressed worry over his friends.

"I'll crush you into the ground like the others!" Gold Digger cackled as he threw another slab at the remaining rangers.

"Guys, run!" Chase told Koda, Riley, and Tess retreated to safety deep into the forest away from Sledge's army.

"I think we're out of range" Riley reassured the remaining rangers. As they stopped to catch their breath, Chase's Dino com started going off. It was Tyler, calling to see if the rest of the rangers could get them out.

"Shelby, Tyler, Ivan! Are you okay?" Chase asked them.

"The slab pushed us deep underground" Tyler said in-between his coughs. "There's a pocket of air but it's not gonna last long."

"We're getting help!" Chase reassured them as they ran back to the command center to regroup and find a way to rescue Shelby, Tyler, and Ivan.

"Okay guys, don't give up" Tyler told Shelby and Ivan as they tried to push the slabs up, but they were simply too heavy.

 **...**

Back down at the command center, Kendall was at the transmuter, trying to figure out why the Dino armor X charger wasn't working properly like it was earlier. "We've gotta hurry! I know I can save them if the Dino armor X charger works" Chase said urgently.

"There's nothing wrong with it" Kendall broke the news to Chase, handing the Dino charger back to him.

"What?! Something's definitely wrong with it..."

"It worked when you tested it and the transmuter says it works now. Somehow the problem is with you" Kendall said, stating the only possible explanation.

"You think, _I'm_ the problem?" Chase asked, almost insulted.

"Is there any other way we save Shelby, Tyler and Ivan?" Tess asked Kendall, looking for any possible solution to save their friends. The more time they waste here, less time Shelby, Tyler, and Ivan have.

"Riley, Koda, it's a long shot, but if it won't work with black energy maybe it'll work with blue or green" Kendall suggested as she got their Dino chargers are started developing alternative Dino armor X chargers. "I'll adjust the Dino armor X charger."

Chase turned around as Tess slowly walked up to him, "Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not" Chase said, aggravated.

"Chase..." Tess tried to cool his hot head.

"There's no way this is my fault!" Chase tried to make sense of the entire situation, but there was no other explanation as to why Chase's Dino armor X charger isn't working properly.

"The black energem bonded with you not just for your bravery but for your heart too..." Keeper revealed to Chase.

"Come again?"

"If your energy has been disrupted by doing something not true to your heart, the Dino charger may not work..." Keeper explained.

"You think I did something wrong?" Chase asked Keeper. Chase's thoughts were interrupted by his Dino com going off, it was Shelby. "Guys... I think... our air... it's almost gone" Shelby said coughing and with labored breathing.

The main computer started going off as Kendall went to check what was going on. "Their oxygen levels are near critical" Kendall informed the team. "We're out of time. I don't know if these will work without black energy, but it's our only chance..."

"Your friends' lives are in your hands, time is of the essence rangers" Keeper encouraged the rest of the rangers as they left to go save their friends and stop Gold Digger.

 **...**

Chase, Koda, Riley, and Tess has already morphed and ran back to the forest to save their friends. "We'll cover you while you try your Dino Armor X chargers!" Chase said as he and Tess took the lead with Riley and Koda not too far behind them.

"Okay" Koda said.

The remaining rangers came face to face with Charmer and Wrench, who were guarding the slab that Shelby, Ivan, and Tyler were underneath. "Here to free your friends rangers?" Wrench mocked them.

"Don't hold your breath" Gold Digger added insult to injury as he and Wrench charged at them.

"We'll keep them off you!" Tess said as she and Chase charged into battle.

"Let's hope it works with blue and green energy" Riley said optimistically as they got out the Dino armor X chargers Kendall made for them. "Dino chargers, ready!" Riley and Koda exclaimed in unison as they activated the Dino chargers and loaded them into their Dino blasters.

 ** _Dino armor X charger, engage_**

"Dino armor X!" they exclaimed in unison as they pointed the blasters at Wrench and Gold Digger, but the power was just too much for them. Riley and Koda waved their Dino blasters up in the air, as they tried their best to control to the control the Dino armor X chargers, but in the end the power was just too much, sending them flying.

Chase took on Gold Digger while Tess went blow to blow with Wrench. Gold Digger sent Chase flying with one hit. "Chase!" Tess exclaimed only for Wrench to take advantage, sending her flying.

"Dino armor X must only work with black energy" Riley deduced as he and Koda went to Tess and Chase's side.

"You must save them" Koda urged Chase.

"They're right, it's up to you Chase! We'll take on the monsters!" Tess said to Chase as she, Riley, and Koda charged at Sledge's minions.

As Chase struggled to get to his feet, he had to figure out why the Dino armor X charger wasn't working and quickly because his friends are running out of time. "I have to figure this out" Chase said, frustrated. Chase's Dino com started going off again.

"Please... I think... we're running out" Shelby breathed out as she went in and out of consciousness, but Ivan and Tyler were already unconscious due to lack of air.

"No! Hang on Shelby!" Chase said, trying to keep her awake. "Keeper said I had done something to disrupt my energy. What could I have done?" Chase thought back and he realizes what he did to disrupt his energem flow. It was Chase's teasing towards Shelby. It was because Chase's heart feels guilty for giving Shelby a hard time. "That's it! Shelby, I shouldn't have teased you so much about liking the N-Zed Boys. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I did, and that threw off my energy so the Dino armor X charger didn't work..."

"It's okay Chase..." Shelby breathed out.

"No, it's not okay! I'm sorry!" Chase apologized but Shelby was starting to lose consciousness from lack of air and her Dino com started to cut out. "Shelby? Shelby!"

Chase was starting to see the repercussions of his actions. Chase was starting to see how strong a person's words can be. "Dino Armor X is their only chance..."

Gold Digger sent Riley and Tess flying with one blow and Wrench sent Koda back with a strong kick to the gut. "I won't let you down, Shelby. Please work..." Chase pleaded to his Dino charger before loading it up into his Dino blaster. "Dino charger, ready!"

 _ **Dino armor X charger, engage**_

The Dino armor X jaws appeared around his Dino blaster as gold armor appeared on him. Chase successfully activated the Dino armor X charger, "It worked! Armor X, ready!" Chase said with glee.

"You're never getting past me, black ranger" Wrench cackled confidently as he threw his axe at Chase but Chase managed to knock to the side like nothing.

"What?! Gold Digger, get over here!" Wrench cried out.

"Nothing's stopping me..." Chase said as he stalked towards Wrench who took cover behind Gold Digger. "Spiral attack!" Chase exclaimed as he ran before spinning like a drill, before attack Wrench and Gold Digger, sending them flying. "I've gotta save Shelby, Ivan, and Tyler!" Chase said as he ran to the stone slab his friends were underneath. "Spiral drill!" Chase started drilling into the stone slab that his friends were trapped under.

"He's dug right through your slabs!" Wrench cried out.

"Chase?" Tess asked as she, Koda, and Riley went to see what was going on. They were amazed to see that Chase finally activated the Dino Armor X charger.

"It works!" Riley exclaimed.

Chase drilled through the slabs like they were nothing. Once Chase reached the bottom, Chase jumped out of the hole, with Shelby on his arm, "I've got you!" and Tyler and Ivan coming out from behind them.

"They alright!" Koda said, relieved.

Chase demorphed as he held Shelby on his arm, as she regain consciousness. "I'm sorry, you missed the concert" Chase apologized to Shelby. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have..." Shelby smiled at Chase. Shelby could never stay upset with Chase because at the end of the day, they are friends and she can depend on him to be there for her.

Tyler and Ivan got to their feet as Riley, Tess, and Koda went up to them to see if they were alright. "Thank goodness, you guys are okay!" Riley said, relieved.

"We very worried!" Koda added.

"Yeah, we're glad you guys are safe now!" Tess smiled as they helped their friends up.

"Yikes, they got out!" Wrench shrieked as he quickly got to his feet. "More slabs!"

"You make it sound easy!" Gold Digger complained as Wrench helped him up to his feet.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Chase sneered at them as Gold Digger and Wrench came face to face with the rangers. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"READY!" Tyler, Chase, Ivan, and Shelby exclaimed in unison.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

The rangers jumped into battle, ready to finish Gold Digger off once and for all. "This time, I'll bury you!" Gold Digger threatened the rangers.

"Not if we bury you first!" Tyler exclaimed. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" the team exclaimed in unison.

"Power Ranger..."

"DINO CHARGE!" the team exclaimed in unison.

"You'd wish you'd stay underground!" Wrench cackled out.

"Vivix, get the rangers now!" Gold Digger commanded them as an army of Vivixx charged at the rangers.

"Raptor claw! Para chopper blast!" Riley exclaimed as he blasted down all the Vivix in front of him with both his weapon and with Chase's weapon. Since Chase was using his Dino Armor X jaws, he gave his Para chopper to Riley to give him an extra edge.

"Stego shield punch!" Koda exclaimed, sending a Vivix flying with one punch.

"Hypa bow slash!" Tess exclaimed as she took down all the Vivix with her Hypa bow.

"Tricera drill!" Shelby exclaimed as she did a strong combination of her Tricera drill and some powerful kicks.

"Lightning strike!" Ivan exclaimed as he took down all the Vivix with his Ptera saber.

"T-Rex smash!" Tyler exclaimed as he struck at Gold Digger's slab but it was still too strong for him to break. But Tyler wasn't going to let this stop him as he charged at Gold Digger.

Chase jumped off from top of the hill and charged at Wrench, "Alright tin man, you're about to get recycled!" as Chase pushed him back.

"You're new powers won't stop me!" Wrench argue back.

Wrench tried to strike at Chase but he was just too quick. Chase did a half twist to evade Wrench, "Oh please! Fighting you is easier than a spin class with training wheels!" Chase joked.

"I don't get it! What's a spin class?" Wrench asked as he tried to block Chase's hits, but it wasn't enough. Chase hit Wrench and sent him flying.

"I'll give you a demonstration..." Chase said as he pointed his Dino armor X jaws at Wrench's chest. "Spiral attack!" Chase's Dino armor X jaws spun Wrench like a top before sending him flying into the sky and out of sight.

Tyler was still fighting with Gold Digger. Every time Tyler would land a hit, Gold Digger would block it with one of his slabs. Gold Digger proved to be a formidable opponent on the battlefield. Gold Digger hit Tyler with a strong blow, knocking him right off his feet. "Haven't you learned yet? You can't break my slabs!" Gold Digger cackled.

"Maybe not, be he can!" Tyler exclaimed as he jumped out of the way, leaving room for Chase.

"Spiral attack!" Chase exclaimed as he drilled right through Gold Digger's slabs.

"That was only one slab!" Gold Digger cried out.

The rest of the rangers went to Chase's side to finish Gold Digger off once and for all. "Guys, he's gonna multiply! Tyler, the Dino spike" Chase suggested.

"You got it! Dino charger, ready! Weapons combine!" Tyler exclaimed as he activated the Dino spike charger.

 _ **Dino spike charger, engage**_

"Red ranger, launch!" the rangers locked their hands together and launched Tyler into the air.

"Dino spike, final strike!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Spiral attack!" Chase exclaimed as he attacked Gold Digger along with the Dino Spike, destroying Gold Digger.

"How unfortunate!" Gold Digger cried out as he fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Now that's positive energy" Chase smirked.

Back in space, Sledge was watching the entire thing unfold and he was not happy. "Gold Digger's not done yet..." Sledge grumbled as he got a Vivix and commanded, "Give me the magna beam!" Sledge threw the Vivix, right at the magna beam, activating it. The beam was fired down to Earth and revived Gold Digger.

"Guys, our problem just multiplied..." Chase said as the rangers regrouped to deal with their newest problem.

"Oh no!" Tyler cried out as he and Ivan got out their Dino chargers. "Dino chargers, ready!"

 _ **T-Rex charger, engage  
**_ _ **Zords, combine  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, ready!  
Ptera charger, ready!  
**_

"Prepare to be crushed!" Gold Digger cackled as he pulled one of his stone slab. "Stone slab, multiply!" Gold Digger threw his slab up in the air as they began multiplying. The Dino charge megazord tried blocking them but they began pushing the megazord down into the ground.

"It's too heavy! We're sinking!" Tyler cried out.

"What's that? Another zord?" Gold Digger asked as Ivan flew in on his Ptera zord. "I'll bury them together!" Gold Digger exclaimed as tried hitting the Ptera zord with his slabs but Ivan managed to evade them swiftly.

The Dino charge megazord was holding up several stone slabs and Ivan flew in to help but the slabs seemingly buried the rangers into the ground. "I win! I'll treasure this victory forever!" Gold Digger cackled, but his victory was cut short by a bolt of lightning.

"Surprise! The Ptera zord saved us just in time!" Tyler exclaimed as Gold Digger saw the Dino charge megazord hanging on to the Ptera Zord, who flew them out from under the slabs. Gold Digger quaked in fear, Shelby said gleefully, "Hah! We tricked him!"

"Activate Dino charge megazord, Tri-Stego-Ptera formation!" the rangers exclaimed in unison.

 _ **Zords combine  
**_

"Stego saber, lightning charge!" the rangers exclaimed in unison. "Final strike!"

"I can't dig my way out of this one!" Gold Digger cried out as he fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Now that's a buried treasure!" Tyler quipped. "Monster extinct!"

 **...**

Back up in space, Wrench was watching his back because he had a good feeling that Sledge was looking for him. Sledge was not happy that another one of his monsters fell at the hands of the rangers and he was looking for someone to take his frustrations out on. "Now, if I can just stay out Sledge's sight for a little while longer, maybe he'll forget about how that fool..."

"Wrench!" Sledge roared.

"Master Sledge!" Wrench cried out in fear.

"You had three energems trapped and you didn't get them?" Sledge gritted through his teeth.

"It was all Gold Digger's fault! And his stupid coins!"

"You useless pile of robot parts! Let me show you something!" Sledge roared as he grabbed Wrench and dragged him to the cell blocks with Poisandra closely behind them. "Let me show you something. Next time you fail me you're going into solitary confinement!"

"Oh please no!" Wrench pleaded. Sledge only kept his most dangerous creatures in solitary confinement. A large tentacle came out of from behind the door and started attacking Wrench, who tried his best to dodge it. "Leave me alone!" Wrench cried before crawling away in utter fear.

"You're so evil, Sledgums!" Poisandra said gleefully as she and Sledge simply cackled at Wrench's expense.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Shelby, Tyler, Tess, Riley, and Koda were all huddled around the radio, hoping to win tickets for tonight's sold-out N-Zed Boys concert. "What on Earth are you doing? The customers, they hunger!" Ivan exclaimed to rangers as he walked into the kitchen, when he realized the rest of the team wasn't doing any work. The rangers shushed Ivan as they got ready to phone into the radio station.

"The song's about the end!" Tess reminded Ivan, as he quickly remembered the radio contest.

" _It's sold out but you can still win VIP passes to tonight's N-Zed Boys concert, if you're our ninth caller!_ " the radio show host announced.

"Now!" Shelby instructed the team as they all quickly dialed their phones, hoping to win the VIP passes to the concert.

" _The boards are lining up, it looks like we have a winner! Hello ninth caller!_ " the radio show host announced.

" _I won! Whoo! Oh my gosh!_ " the caller said gleefully over the radio.

"I'm sorry Shelbs, we know you really wanted to go to that concert" Tess apologized to her best friend.

"It's okay, guys. We tried..." Shelby said dismally.

"First song make me want to punch radio, now I love. I need concert!" Koda growled at his new found love at the N-Zed Boys.

" _Tell me young man, what's your name?_ " the radio show host asked.

"My name is Chase, mate" the caller turned out to be Chase as he came into the kitchen, still on the phone with the radio station.

" _See you at the concert, Chase and friends!_ "

The entire team cheered happily as Kendall told them, "We're all taking the night off." Everyone was thrilled but no one was as thrilled as Shelby.

"Come on! Let's lock up and get out of here!" Tyler said gleefully as everyone went to close up for their night off.

Koda lifted Chase off the ground with a powerful hug before he finally put him down. Tess walked up to Chase and asked, "So, you're an N-Zed Boys fan now?"

Chase chuckled, "I figured I would give them a chance..."

"This was a really nice thing for you to do, hot shot" Tess chuckled before winking at Chase, making him chuckle before walking to away to help everyone lock up.

As Shelby was about to leave, Chase walked up to her, "Uh, hey, I'm really sorry again about what happened. I need to be more careful about what I say. Teasing can really hurt people's feelings" Chase said, apologizing for hurting Shelby's feelings.

"So, does that mean you're not as perfect as you think you are?" Shelby asked Chase with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on, no one's perfect, but I'm as close as it gets..." Chase said, ruining a pretty good moment with his tolerable inflated ego. "Let's go get those tickets" Chase said as he and Shelby went with their friends for a night of fun together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of that! Gist of the chapter, be careful about what you say. Words are more powerful than people realize and teasing isn't chill. At least Chase realized what he had did before it was too late. I don't really have too much to say about this chapter since Tess only had a minor role in it but what do you guys think about? Yay or Nay?  
Also, I'm gonna try to get the next update up as quickly as I can. Expect for it to be up in the next couple of days at the latest :)  
** **Next Chapter: Rise of a Ranger: Prince Phillip discovers money can't buy the respect of an Energem as he embarks on his own quest to become a Power Ranger..  
** **Any and all feedback is welcome! Please Read &Review**


	21. Rise of a Ranger

**Author's Note:** **Hi my lovely readers! I bring you guys another update! I know I haven't been updating for a while but I really don't have time to write since I'm in school but I haven't forgotten about this story! Since I am on Spring Break, expect a good number of updates this week. But I do apologize for making you wait for updates, and I promise I will get better at updating.  
Also, I know I was planning to do Ghostest with the Mostest next, but I will get back to the special episodes later on. So that explains that.  
For this chapter, Prince Phillip will be making another appearance in Amber Beach as he goes on a personal quest to become a power ranger. But once he discovers the graphite energem, the young prince will learn that it will take more than just money and status to be deemed worthy of becoming a power ranger.  
** **Enjoy!  
** **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 19: Rise of a Ranger

Explosions were heard throughout the quarry of the mountain side as several construction trucks were tearing apart the space in search of something. After hours of digging and searching, a crane struck something, something glowing a dark gray color. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" the construction worker exclaimed as he went to see what the crane had hit. "This must be the one..." he said as he wiped the dirt off the fossil. The crane had discovered the fossil of the Pachycephhlosaurus and possibly the whereabouts of the graphite energem.

The country of Zandar was definitely a beautiful country, with clear skies and green grass. It was like a scene right out of a fairy tale. Zandar is your picture perfect kingdom. Inside the royal palace, Prince Phillip was training his hand-to-hand combat with a robot he developed.

"Attack Prince!" the robot said as one of Prince Phillip's guards controlled the robot: G-BO. G-BO was developed so that Prince Phillip can develop his hand-to-hand combat skills. Since his encounter with the rangers, the prince was determined to become a better person to help them in their fight against evil. Prince Phillip admired their work and hoped to help them in their battle against Sledge. Prince Phillip was also determined to become a better person for a certain yellow ranger. As he trained, he caught the robot's fist as Tess's face came into his head. All he could do was smile at his last encounter with the small town girl.

 _As Prince Phillip was about to leave, Tess stepped forward and spoke out, "So, will we ever see you again?"_  
 _Prince Phillip turned to her and gave her a warm smile, "It seems I've found a reason to return to this humble town..." Tess has grown on Prince Phillip and has found his reason to become a better person..._

The Prince hit G-BO with some strong hits before landing a strong roundhouse kick as well. Once he had done that the robot, gave the prince a thumbs up. "Very nice moves, my ranger friends will be impressed" Prince Phillip said to his guard. Prince Phillip was definitely becoming a very capable fighter.

As they trained, two more people from Prince Phillip's staff came in with a large crate. "Your highness, they may have found the fossil you were searching for."

"Everyone, please leave me..." Prince Phillip requested as his staff complied.

Prince Phillip got out a chisel and hammer, and began chiseling the fossil. Once he got the fossil opened up, he noticed something glowing inside the fossil. "This could be it..." Prince Phillip said optimistically. Prince Phillip gently got the glowing gem out of the fossil and noticed it was none other than the graphite energem. "Finally, an energem..." Prince Phillip said in awe, thinking back to his last encounter with the rangers.

 _"The energem is yours, to use as you will..." Prince Phillip said as he handed the gold energem to Sir Ivan to help aid the rangers in their fight against evil.  
"Trust that I will use it to make the kingdom proud..."_

As Prince Phillip held the energem in his hand, he looked at his country's emblem, "I too, will make the kingdom proud" Prince Phillip said hopefully. Prince Phillip wanted to be a real hero to people, just like Sir Ivan is to him. "Energize!" Prince Phillip tries to bond with the energem, but it doesn't work.

"Unleash the power!" Prince Phillip exclaimed, just like the rangers but he still did not transform. This left Prince Phillip very confused. Prince Phillip will soon learn that it will take more than just finding an energem to become a ranger.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the deep dark recesses of space, Fury was doing menial tasks all over the ship. Fury had continually let Sledge down and was now demoted from a high ranking general to simply handyman on Sledge's ship. Fury grumbled, "Fury, empty the slop buckets! Fury, polish the prison bars! One more order-"

Fury was cut off by Poisandra's voice, "Fury, mop this floor! Now! And do it right this time. Why Sledge keeps you around is beyond me?" Poisandra cackled as she walked in front of solitary confinement. "Don't miss a spot!"

As Fury begrudgingly started mopping the floor, a green tentacle came out from behind solitary confinement and got Poisandra. "Ahhh! Let go! Let go! Sledgums! Sledge!" Poisandra cried out for help.

"Wait, this could be my chance to redeem myself" Fury said to himself. Saving Poisandra could put Fury back in Sledge's good graces. "I'll save you, Poisandra!" Fury exclaimed as he went to remove the tentacle that was keeping Poisandra hostage.

"Snookums!" Sledge exclaimed as he came to see a tentacle holding his fiancee.

Fury got a fuse from the wall and used it to shock the tentacle, "Let her go!" The tentacle finally let Poisandra go and retracted it back into his cell as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, it's alright darling! Sledgums is here!" Sledge comforted his fiancee as he ran to her side and helped her up. "Good work, Fury..."

"I remain your faithful servant, Master Sledge..." Fury bowed his head.

"Maybe you deserve another shot at destroying those rangers, but don't screw it up!" Sledge roared.

"Thank you, master" Fury said before handing his mop to Poisandra. "Here you go, Pinky. Don't miss a spot..."

As Poisandra threw a fit that Fury was back in Sledge's good books, Fury cackled, "Get rangers, it's time for some revenge..."

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, everyone was gathered for a performance from some children visiting from New Zealand. Among one of those children was Chase's little sister: Chloe. Chase hasn't seen Chloe for a few months since coming to Amber Beach, so he was really excited to see her. Chloe flashed at smile at Chase, who was simply grinning from ear-to-ear.

Once they finished, everyone cheered as Chase gave his little sister two thumbs up for her performance. "Thank you to our visitors from New Zealand for their wonderful performance of Kapa Haka, a traditional Maori dance" Kendall announced to the crowd as everyone gave them a standing ovation.

After the performance, the children were at the museum cafe, enjoying some downtime. Chase and Tess walked to the cafe, looking for Chloe. Chloe turned around and saw her big brother coming her way, "Chase!"

"Hey Chloe!" Chase greeted his baby sister as he gave her a tight hug. "How's my favorite little sister? Wow, you've grown right out of your pants!"

"These are shorts!" Chloe laughed out.

"Hi, Chloe! I'm Tess, I don't know if you're brother ever mentioned me" Tess chuckled, introducing herself to Chase's baby sister.

"Are you kidding?! He talks about you all the time!" Chloe smiled at Tess.

"Oh he does, does he?" Tess smirked at Chase as stuttered, "Oh, well... I-I-I..." Chase felt the heat going to his face.

"You're right Chase, she's just as pretty as you say she is!" Chloe added much to Chase's embarrassment.

"Oh, that's really sweet!" Tess smirked, batting her eyelashes at Chase, as he walked over, covered his little sister's mouth and whispered to her, "Remember what we talked about? About thinking before speaking?"

"But she is pretty!" Chloe said, muffled.

Tess laughed a bit before Chase asked her, 'Hey, you know Chloe isn't gonna be here for too long..."

"So, you want me to cover your shift so you can spend time with her? No problem" Tess smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Chloe!"

Chase looked over his shoulder to make sure Tess was out of sight before removing his hand from his little sister's hand. "You really like her, don't you?"

"We'll talk about that when you're older..." Chase joked with his little sister, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go skateboarding?" Chloe asked, taking Chase's board out of his hand.

"Yep! You're not here for long, so let's start having fun" Chase smiled at his little sister. As Chloe went to get her stuff, the rest of the rangers came out of the kitchen, motioning Chase to leave. It seems like Sledge was up to no good again.

"Ready!" Chloe smiled with her helmet in hand, ready to spend some time with her big brother.

"Chloe, something's come up with work. Can we skate later?" Chase asked his sister, sad. Chase hasn't seen his sister in so long and would give anything to spend time with her, but he was a power ranger first and he has a responsibility to the Earth.

"Oh, okay. No worries..." Chloe said visibly upset.

"Okay, thank you" Chase said as he rushed into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Ivan's run into Fury, we gotta go" Tyler told the team as they quickly took off their uniforms and went to go help Ivan. The rangers had a feeling that Fury and Sledge were up to no good, yet again.

"Hurry!" Koda exclaimed.

"Hey, you'll hang out with her when you get back" Tess reassured Chase, but he was still a little upset that he couldn't spend time with Chloe. But crime doesn't stop just so the rangers can have a life.

Meanwhile, on a nearby roof top Ivan was running straight towards Fury, who was ready to fight the Knight of Zandar. "Unleash the power!" Ivan exclaimed as he charged at the feral warrior.

"Put your best paw forward, you feline fiend!" Ivan exclaimed as he and Fury went blow for blow. Fury managed to duck under Ivan's saber before kicking him square in the gut, sending him stumbling back. "Well played..."

"You beat me once gold ranger, but you did not defeat me!" Fury roared.

"Perhaps not then, but you won't be so lucky today!" Ivan proclaimed as he and Fury stood off.

"See what you say in 800 years! After I've locked you away again!" Fury cackled as they charged at each other. They went at it again, with them being pretty evenly matched against each other. Fury managed to dodge one of Ivan's blows before delivering one of his own. Ivan went in to strike Fury again, but he managed to block it before creating separation between the two of them.

"Prepare to feel the wrath!" Ivan exclaimed. Ivan got one of his Ptera chargers and loaded up his gold Ptera saber.

 ** _Ptera charger, engage_**

"Lightning strike!" Ivan exclaimed as he blasted Fury with a bolt of lightning, stunning him.

"You'll pay for that!" Fury exclaimed as he blocked Ivan's saber as they went blow for blow again.

"Time to take you down a notch, Fury!" Ivan exclaimed as he and Fury's swords collided before they fell off the roof.

"Ivan! We've got you covered!" Tyler exclaimed as the rest of the rangers came to his aid.

"Thank you, my faithful friends. Let's finish this once and for all" Ivan said as he stood on his feet.

"Vivix, rise! Attack!" Fury roared as an army of Vivix appeared around him, as the rangers charged into battle. As the rangers fought, G-BO came out of nowhere, ready and willing to aid the rangers, "Attack, Vivix!"

"What is that thing?!" Tyler asked as he kicked a Vivix to the side. G-BO took down the Vivix in front of it.

"It trying to help us" Koda said surprised as he held down the Vivix.

As G-BO fought, it accidentally got in Riley's way and knocked them both down. "Well, it's not doing a very good job, is it!" Riley said, frustrated as he pushed it aside, and went straight back to fighting.

"Leave it and get Fury! You too, Shelby!" Tyler instructed as he kicked a Vivix aside as the rangers charged at Fury. The rangers ganged up on Fury, but he held his own well against them.

"Vivix, get that robot!" Fury commanded as the robot was fighting with the Vivix. The Vivix held G-BO down, but it kicked the Vivix down but it started to malfunction. G-BO started spinning around uncontrollably, allowing the Vivix to take it down easily. "Vivix, vivix, vivix!" the robot repeated.

The rangers continued fighting Fury, but he managed to keep them off him, "I can't fight all seven of you! Vivix attack!"

The Vivix went back to fighting the rangers as Fury retreated, "I must not fail Sledge again, I need another plan..." With that said, the Vivix disappeared, leaving the rangers confused.

"Fury's gone!" Tyler exclaimed, as they looked around and he was nowhere to be found.

"I-I gotta get back! I can't disappoint Chloe" Chase said to the team.

"It okay, Chase" Koda said to his friend.

"Yeah, go do what you need to do!" Tess added as Chase quickly ran back to spend some time with his sister.

The rangers immediately demorphed as they heard G-BO say repeatedly, "Error, error, error..."

The rangers went to G-BO, who was walking right into a wall as it went up in smoke. "What's with this thing?!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Where did it come from?" Tyler asked, curiously.

The rangers looked up to see a familiar face coming their way. "Prince Phillip!" Tess said with a smile on her face. It was nice to see the Prince back in Amber Beach.

"Your highness! What are you doing here?" Shelby asked.

"I came to speak with Tess and Koda. When I saw you were in trouble, I decided to lend a hand..." Prince Phillip explained. "With my robot!"

"This fighting machine, is yours?" Koda asked as the G-BO started wandering off.

"It fought well, did it not?" Prince Phillip asked.

"I twas uhhh... not that helpful..." Sir Ivan said, delicately.

"A machine just can't react the way a human ranger can..." Tyler added.

"Honestly, it kinda sort of got in the way..." Tess stacked on.

"I see..." Prince Phillip said, sounding pretty surprised. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay! We know you were just trying to help" Shelby reassured the Prince, but as they were talking the Vivix got a hold of G-BO and made their way with it. Riley turned around and saw them taking it away, "The robot!"

"They getting away!" Koda exclaimed as the rangers and Prince Phillip followed after them, but they were nowhere to be found.

"They slipped through our fingers!" Ivan groaned.

"They can't run it without the remote" Phillip informed the team.

"I hope you're right, Fury can be pretty clever" Tyler spoke out. The team found themselves in quite the situation. If Fury were to turn G-BO against the rangers, they would have a whole other challenge on their hands.

 **...**

Back in space, Fury and his crew were up to no good yet again as they used Prince Phillip's robot as a tool against the rangers. "I was able to bypass the remote control. I've programmed it to automatically target the rangers" Wrench explained as he put the finishing touches on G-BO.

"I'll believe it when I see it, stop talking and show me!" Fury exclaimed.

"Watch this" Wrench said as he put a wanted poster of Sir Ivan on a Vivix to demonstrate to Fury of what G-BO's upgrade is capable of. "Robot, destroy Rangers!" Wrench exclaimed as he shoved the Vivix in front of G-BO.

"Destroy rangers..." G-BO exclaimed as he targeted the Vivix. The Vivix tried to escape from G-BO's path but it was useless. G-BO blasted the Vivix with a powerful blast from it's laser, destroying it.

"Yes!" Fury exclaimed as he got the poster off the ground. "The perfect weapon to destroy the rangers..."

What was now Prince Phillip's tool to aid the rangers in their quest against evil will now be used as a tool against them.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Koda and Tess were explaining their encounters with their energems. Koda talked about how he was frozen thousands of years ago and with the help of his energem, he was freed. Tess also talked about how her parents sent her the yellow energem and how it bonded with her after helping save a young boy and his pet from Fury. "Really? A caveman?" Prince Phillip asked in awe as Koda scarfed down a hamburger.

"Crazy, right? I couldn't believe it when I first met him" Tess said affectionately.

As the three of them sat there, a young girl came up to them with a note pad, "Can I have an autograph, your highness?" Security guards put their hands on her shoulders, thinking she might harm the prince. Some times Prince Phillip's security guard took their jobs way too seriously.

"But of course, anything for a fan" he said as he signed her notepad.

"You are so cute..." she said with a dream-like gaze. Prince Phillip was well-known throughout the world.

"So, you two said that your energems bonded with you, well how is that?"

"It chose... us" Koda explained.

"It chose, you two? Well, why?"

"It believe we have good heart..."

"Good heart? Well how does one prove that to a gem?"

"Don't know..." Koda scratched his head in confusion. "Energem, mysterious..."

"I guess, what Koda's trying to say is that the energem sensed that we were doing good for others. It noticed our potential as heroes, as weird as that sounds..." Tess explained to Prince Phillip.

"She right, power ranger must be worthy..." Koda added.

"Good for others... a ranger must be worthy..." Prince Phillip repeated as he ate lunch with Koda and Tess. Tess raised her glass to Prince Phillip as he clicked it with his, deep in thought about what they had said to him. Prince Phillip not only needed to show he is capable of helping the rangers fight, but he needed to show that he had the heart of a hero as well.

 **...**

Later that day, Prince Phillip decided to use his fortune to do some good for others. Shelby and Tess were helping unload some boxes delivered to the museum as more boxes came in. Tess opened a box and was said in awe, "Someone got the museum new fossils?" as she held up the skull of an unknown dinosaur. "It's incredible and extremely generous..."

Kendall and Shelby looked on in awe as well as they checked who sent them this extravagant donation. Kendall looked at the return address on the side of the crate, and was surprised to discover the fossils were sent to the museum from the Zandar Corporation, "From the Prince of Zandar?" Kendall asked, surprised.

Meanwhile at a local food bank, several employees from Prince Phillip's staff brought in several crates of food to donate, "Ah, yes. That's perfect, right there..." Prince Phillip instructed them as they got the food organized. "Nobody around here will be hungry for a long while..."

Prince Phillip smiled as he pulled out the graphite energem out of his coat pocket and stared longingly at it. The energem has yet to bond with the young prince. This motivated Prince Phillip to do more good deeds for the citizens of Amber Beach.

At the Zandarian Embassy, Prince Phillip got large amounts of money to donate. "This is to be sent immediately..." Prince Phillip instructed his staff as he made out checks to send out. Nothing says selfless that giving up his fortune to the less fortunate.

"Thank you for the wheelchairs, your highness..." an old woman thanked the Prince, who donated plenty of new medical equipment to the Amber Beach Hospital.

"I proudly give to the city of Amber Beach, the Zandar Play Park!" Prince Phillip announced as he cut the ribbon, opening a brand-new playground to the public. Everyone cheered as the children ran in to play. "Off you go children..."

Once that was done, Prince Phillip went off to the side and got the graphite energem out of his pocket to see if it had sensed all the good deeds he had done, but unfortunately it had yet to bond with him. "Nothing..."

Back at the Zandarian Embassy, Prince Phillip was training with his security guards to heighten his fighting skills. Prince Phillip managed to dodge his security guard's fierce combinations and managed to catch one of his fists, flipping him over with ease. As Prince Phillip held him down, his secretary: Margaret came in to report to the young prince. "My trusty Margaret, are you sure that all my gifts have been received?" Prince Phillip asked as he sat at his desk.

"Yes your Highness. If you don't believe me, just look at all the thank you letters..." Margaret said as she placed a sack full of letters addressed to the Prince on his desk.

"Thank you..."

As Prince Phillip sat at his desk, he took out the graphite energem out of his coat and simply stared at it. Prince Phillip was simply confused. Koda and Tess said that their energems bonded to them because it sensed they had good hearts. Prince Phillip did all sorts of good deeds and was at a loss for words as to why the energem has not bonded to him. "I don't know what more I can do..." But deep inside his heart, there is only one more thing Prince Phillip can do...

 **...**

Back down in Amber Beach, Chase was at the skatepark, spending time with Chloe. As Chase adjusted Chloe's helmet, she asked him, "Can you show me how to do a midair 360?" Just like her big brother, Chloe loves skateboarding and wanted to get at the same level as Chase.

"That's lesson two..." Chase joked. "Lesson one is foot on board" Chase said as he helped Chloe onto his board and held her hand so she wouldn't lose her balance. As Chase helped her, his Dino Com started chirping. "Oh, uh, just one sec?" Chase helped his sister down to see what his friends needed.

"Chase, we need you here, now..." Shelby told him.

"Oh, you're kidding me. Again?" Chase asked, annoyed. Chase barely got to spend any time with his sister because of his responsibilities as a ranger. "I'll be there..."

As Chase was on his Dino Com, Chloe went to her backpack to get a surprise for Chase. "Ready?" Chloe asked her big brother, excited.

Chase let out a heavy sigh before getting down on his sister's height and told her, "I'm sorry, but, um-"

"Work again, huh?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah..." Chase said dismally. "Hey, why don't you go play with your mates? I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Chloe nodded her head as Chase gently patted her head as he went to go see what his friends needed. Chase put on his helmet and quickly skated to meet up with his friends.

Chloe looked at the gift she was gonna give to Chase and forgot to give it to him. "Wait, Chase!" Chloe quickly followed him.

 **...**

At a local cafe, the rangers are meeting up with Prince Phillip, who had something to confess to them. "Nothing is more noble than helping one's fellow man, and I wanted to help you on your mission to keep the Earth safe..." Prince Phillip confessed to the rangers. The rangers inspired the young prince to do some good. "A week ago, I found this..." revealing to the rangers he found the graphite energem.

"The graphite energem..." Tess breathed out in awe.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I hoped it would bond with me..." Prince Phillip confessed his sentiments. "I did everything I could, but clearly I'm not worthy of being a Power Ranger. Perhaps you can find someone more fitting?"

Everyone in could see how much Prince Phillip wanted to be a ranger, but he knew that there was someone out there more deserving than himself. This was the first time the rangers had seen the confident prince be vulnerable. Prince Phillip took Tess's hand and placed the energem in it before closing her palm. Prince Phillip held Tess's hand in his for some time as Chase shifted in his seat, looking very uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Prince Phillip. This means a lot..." Tyler thanked the Prince for his generosity. The moment was cut short as a blast came out of nowhere. Prince Phillip tackled Tess out of harm's way but the graphite energem flew out of her hand and into an empty birdbath.

"Like my new weapon?" Fury exclaimed as he stood in front of the rangers with a new and improved G-BO, an army of Vivix and a pair of Sky Bolts.

"My robot, it's impossible..." Prince Phillip breathed out.

"Time to crush you with your own technology!" Fury roared out.

"That hunk of steel doesn't stand a chance against us!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers ran into battle against Fury's latest invention.

"Now!" Fury roared as him and his army ran into battle.

"Destroy rangers!" G-BO said as he went into battle as well. The rangers all held their own pretty well in battle as Prince Phillip's security guards got him to safety. "Over here, sire."

As Prince Phillip's security guards kept him safe, Chase and Tess teamed up against G-BO. As Tess blocked one if it's blows, Chase hit it with a strong kick in the midsection. Tyler headed straight to Fury with Riley by his side. "You'll never defeat my mechanical minion!" Fury proclaimed.

Prince Phillip was watching everything transpire and wanted desperately to help the rangers, but his security guards would not let him. But it was very clear the rangers were struggling. Ivan managed to take down the Vivix in front of him but for everyone he took down, two more would take it's place.

Tess tried her best to keep G-BO at bay but it threw her aside like nothing and kicked Chase in the stomach, sending him flying. As Chase struggled to get to his feet, Chloe came out of nowhere, looking for her big brother. "Chase!" Chloe waved to her big brother and ran towards him to give her gift to him. Chase noticed her running towards him and exclaimed, "Chloe, stop!"

Chase and Chloe were separated by a laser blast from G-BO. G-BO blasted at Chase as Tess noticed this as she took a Vivix down, "Chase!" Tess saw Chloe in the middle of the fray. "Chase help!" Chloe cried out.

Tess took down another Vivix before running to Chloe, taking her hand and getting her to safety, "Chloe, come on!"

G-BO went back to dealing with Chase as Prince Phillip was watching everything unfold. "Chloe! Tess!"

"Get the girls!" Fury commanded as Tess and Chloe took refuge behind a lamp post.

"Tess what's going on? I'm scared..." Chloe said in fear as she hugged Tess tightly.

"It's okay, Chase is coming. Chase is gonna save us..." Tess said, hopefully as she held Chloe tightly.

"Attack girls!" G-BO said as he stalked towards Chloe and Tess, and began blasting them with it's laser. Tess turned her back to G-BO and held Chloe tightly, trying her best to shield the young girl from the blasts.

"Chloe! Tess!" Chase cried out but was held back by a Vivix, watching helplessly.

"Help!" Chloe cried out as she held onto to Tess for dear life. Chase tried running towards them but G-BO caught him and tossed him to the side. "Chase!" Chloe cried out.

Chase quickly got on his feet and blasted a G-BO before ducking under the robot's powerful laser. Prince Phillip had a hard time simply watching all of this transpire, knowing there was nothing he could do to help without an energem. "Help, anyone!" Tess cried out. Prince Phillip had seen enough, he quickly got up and ran in to help his friends despite the danger.

"No, don't! No, sire!" his security guards said, trying to keep the Prince safe but he tossed them aside an ran into battle. Prince Phillip threw the Vivix in front of him aside before coming face-to-face with G-BO. Prince Phillip jabbed his robot several times in the midsection before kicking it to the side. With G-BO at bay, Prince Phillip ran to Chloe and Tess to help them get to safety. "Come with me..." Prince Phillip said as he picked up Chloe with one arm and took Tess's hand in his other hand and guided them to safety.

Once they were out of harm's way, Chase made a bee line over to them to make sure they were alright. "Chloe! Are you all right?" Chase asked them.

"Yeah..." Chloe said, a little shaken up.

"Oh, my gosh" Chase breathed out in relief as he hugged his baby sister as tight as he could. If anything happened to Chloe, Chase wouldn't be able to live with himself. As Chase hugged Chloe, his eyes fell on Tess, who was also a little shaken up as well. Chase separated from Chloe and stood in front of Tess. Chase gently cupped Tess's face and said breathed out in relief, "I'm so glad you're okay..." Tess nodded her head, trying to process what just happened.

As they stood there, a few of Prince Phillip's security guards came up to them. "Chloe, these guys will take you back to the museum. Me and Tess will be there soon..." Chase instructed his baby sister.

"Okay, Chase" Chloe listened to her big brother as she went back to the museum.

"Thank you, mate! I owe you one" Chase thanked Prince Phillip for saving Tess and Chloe.

Tess turned to Prince Phillip and gave him bright smile. Tess always knew that Prince Phillip had the potential to be kind, but putting himself in harms way to protect her and Chloe, cemented that.

Full of gratitude, Tess put her hand on Prince Phillip's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you..."

"Of course..." Prince Phillip smiled at her. Saving Chloe and Tess allowed Prince Phillip to show everyone his true self. The graphite energem sensed Prince Phillip's genuine heart, kind spirit, and his motivation to help people.

"What?! An energem!" Fury cried out, witnessing the graphite energem floating from the empty bird fountain. Prince Philiip, Chase, and Tess saw the energem simply floating there, before bonding with the Zandarian Prince. The graphite energem's power was so great it knocked the Prince right off his feet.

"Your highness!" Chase called out as Tess crouched down by his side to see if he was okay.

"The Prince!" Shelby cried out, worried.

Tyler and Riley hit Fury with a pair of strong kicks, knocking the feral warrior off his feet. "No!" Fury roared as the rest of the rangers rushed to Prince Phillip's side to see if he was alright.

Prince Phillip looked at the energem in his hand, in awe. The graphite energem had finally bonded with Prince Phillip. Rushing in to help Tess and Chloe allowed Prince Phillip to be the hero he was destined to be. Being a hero was more than simply just giving away money and his possessions. Being hero met giving yourself to help those around you, despite fear and danger. The graphite energem noticed this and finally deemed the young prince worthy of being a power ranger. "Congratulations!" Chase congratulated him as him and Tess helped him up.

"Energem very smart" Koda added as the graphite energem used it's power to make a Dino Blaster appear in his hand.

"Ms. Morgan, you're not going to believe what just happened..." Shelby called Kendall on her Dino Com to tell her the good news.

"Another ranger?! Not for long..." Fury growled as he and his army regrouped for one final stand off against the rangers.

"Is it morphing time?" Prince Phillip asked.

"You bet it is..." Tyler smirked.

"You beat me once, but it won't happen again..."

"Graphite energem!" Prince Phillip exclaimed as he loaded it to his Dino Blaster.

"Dino chargers, ready!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed in unison.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

Once all the rangers have morphed, they all jumped into battle but this time they had a new ally to aid them in their fight.

"Here we go!" Tyler chuckled out as he did a round off back handspring step out, ready to deal with the Vivix in front off them. "You mopheads should try cleaning up your act!" Tyler joked as he blocked one of the Vivix's blows before delivering some strong blows of his own to the Vivix on either side of him. Tyler hit a Vivix with a strong back kick before flipping an oncoming Vivix.

"Let me help with that!" Chase exclaimed as he jumped off a wall, ready to fight. Chase dodged an oncoming Vivix with ease before blasting all of the Vivix in front of him.

"Attack ranger" G-BO said as he went face to face against Prince Phillip. G-BO managed to block each of the young prince's punches and even managed to deliver some of his own. But this didn't stop the young prince, who managed to strike the strong robot with a powerful punch, thanks to the power given to him the graphite energem.

"This new power is great, but there's nothing worse than fighting your own creation..." Prince Phillip expressed his sentiment as he delivered a fierce combination but everytime G-BO got knocked down, he got right back up, like nothing.

"Attack ranger!" G-BO said again as he hit Prince Phillip in the gut, sending him flying as the merciless robot rushed at the graphite ranger.

"Looks like the monsters gave you some new tricks..." Prince Phillip said impressed at G-BO's wide array of offensive moves. G-BO managed to get the graphite ranger staggering on his feet, but he was not down and out yet.

"Blast ranger..." G-BO said, ready to blast Prince Phillip as he struggled to get on his feet.

"This doesn't look good..."

G-BO blasted at Prince Phillip, but he managed to duck out of the way.

"Dino steel, armor on!" Koda exclaimed. "Fury!" Koda called out as he went toe-to-toe with Fury. "Maybe this club will drive you back to the Stone age!" A Sky Bolt exclaimed as he came in to help Fury. Koda struck at the powerful warrior but Fury proved to be a formidable opponent.

"That not impress me!" Koda said, unimpressed as he sent the Sky Bolt back as the battle waged on.

"En garde!" Ivan exclaimed as he flew in just in time, knocking the Sky Bolt off it's feet. "'Tis I, the Knight of Zandar, come to smite thee with steel and lighting!" Ivan proclaimed as he struck at the Sky Bolt with his Ptera Saber. The Sky Bolt managed to block it with his club, but Ivan managed to get it out of his hand. The Sky Bolt charged at the rangers, but the odds were not in his favor.

"Now that impress me" Koda complimented the Gold ranger. Fury growled in frustration as he went in to fight the rangers.

"You're so easy to beat, I can do it from the ground!" Shelby joked as she twisted the arm of a Vivix and flipped it while she was in the splits. Shelby blocked a Vivix's blow before tossing another one to the side.

"We fought you guys for so long, you'd think that you guys would get tougher!" Tess joked as she did an aerial cartwheel before taking out her Dino Blaster and blasting some Vivix. When she did that, she did a low sweeping kick before doing a one handed cartwheel up before hitting a fierce combination of hits.

"Nice try, but not nice enough" Riley exclaimed as he blocked some of the Vivix's hits before rolling off one of their backs and striking them with his Dino Saber. Riley managed to block of their hits before spinning around with his Dino Blade out, taking down all the Vivix.

"I've never should have given you such long lasting batteries" Prince Phillip breathed out as he continued to fight G-BO. It was very clear that G-BO showed no signs of letting up. Prince Phillip did a half twist over G-BO and tried to disconnect the batteries, but G-BO's arms retracted and reached back to Prince Phillip before tossing him aside.

"Attack ranger!" G-BO said yet again as he went after Prince Phillip. G-BO managed to block all of Prince Phillip's hits with ease. Prince Phillip did a low sweep kick but G-BO jumped high in the air and blasted the young prince with his blasters, stunning him. It was pretty back and forth between the two of them.

"I help you, Ivan!" Koda exclaimed. "Stego shield!" Koda tossed his Stego shield like a boomerang, hitting both Fury and the Sky Bolt. "Ha, welcome back, Stego shield" Koda exclaimed as he and Ivan charged at the Sky Bolt.

"This one, I have!" Koda exclaimed as he struck at the Sky Bolt with his Dino Saber.

"I shall follow your lead, Sir Koda!" Ivan added as he followed right about the Blue Dino Charge ranger. A powerful strike from both Koda and Ivan sent the Sky Bolt flying.

Fury growled in frustration, "Vivix rise! And finish the job!" The Vivix piled onto each other, creating not one but two large Gigazords. "I'm outta here!" Fury exclaimed as he quickly retreated to save his own hide.

"Attack ranger!" G-BO explained yet again, as he kicked Prince Phillip against a large cinderblock, trapping him there.

"You already said that!" Prince Phillip complained. "What are those beasts?!" Prince Phillip asked, seeing the Gigazords towering him.

"Oh, no!" Tyler exclaimed as the rest of the rangers regrouped to face their next challenge.

"We've got trouble!" Shelby added on.

"Tyler, watch out!" Ivan exclaimed as the Gigazord sent Tyler flying through aisles of cinderblock.

"Tyler!" Tess exclaimed as Ivan added, "No!" Tyler struggled to get to his feet. It was pretty clear that Tyler was in no condition to keep fighting.

Prince Phillip lept against G-BO, hitting him with some powerful blows from his fist, sending him flying. As Prince Phillip stood there, his Dino com started chirping. Prince Phillip picked it up, it was Kendall from the Command Center, "Prince Phillip, Tyler's been hurt. The other rangers need you to call your zord..."

"Wait, aren't you the museum director?" Prince Phillip, asked confused. The young prince was confused as to what was Kendall's role in all of this.

"Just throw your Dino Charger, now" Kendall instructed him.

"Uh, I will help as best I can" Prince Phillip complied as he took out his Dino charger. "Dino charger, ready! Summon, Pachy zord!"

 _ **Pachy Charger, engage!**_

Deep in the heart of the mountains, the Pachy Zord emerged from behind a waterfall and charged into battle, ready to aid the rangers in their fight. Using its long tail, the Pachy zord managed to land some impressive hits. "Get back!" Prince Phillip exclaimed as he pushed G-BO back. "Whoa!" Prince Phillip said in awe as he saw his Pachy Zord fighting against the Gigazords. "That's my zord?"

"Sir Tyler! Are you alright?!" Ivan asked as the rest of the rangers rushed to Tyler's said to see if he was alright.

"Yeah, look at that!" Tyler exclaimed as the other ranger's watched Prince Phillip's Pachy Zord fight the Gigazords. With the wrecking ball attached to it's tail, the Pachy Zord destroyed the Gigazords with ease.

"Prince Phillip!" Tess exclaimed as the rest of the rangers went to see how the graphite ranger was holding up.

"If my zord can take out those creatures then I can finish you..." Prince Phillip exclaimed. "Graphite power, royal Dino punch!" Using the power of the graphite energem and the spirit of the Pachy Zord, Prince Phillip took out G-BO with a powerful blow, finishing the fighting robot off one and for all.

"Error, error, error" G-BO repeated but simply burst up into smoke.

"Robot destroyed" Prince Phillip exclaimed as he stood tall with his Pachy Zord.

"You pack quite a punch!" Tyler complimented the Graphite ranger as the rest of the team went to congratulate Prince Phillip on a great fight. It is very clear that the graphite energem made a wise choice in bonding with the young prince of Zandar.

"Prince Phillip, that was..." Riley at a loss for words.

"Awesome!" the team said in unison.

"You met your Pachy zord" Koda said to Prince Phillip.

"Indeed I have" Prince Phillip responded as his Pachy zord left to go back to it's resting place, until it is called into battle again. "Thank you, Pachy zord..."

 **...**

Meanwhile back up in the deep dark recesses of space, Fury had returned back to Sledge's ship. Fury has yet again failed his superior and was not ready to face him after his latest blunder. "Ah, good. I thought Sledge would be waiting here to tell me off" Fury sighed in relief.

"Fury!" Sledge roared as he barged into the main room, far from happy. "I sent you to destroy the rangers, but now there's even more of them!"

"Indeed I failed, but no one wants revenge as badly as I do..." Fury reasoned out. "Give me another chance."

"My patience will run out, just like your nine lives..." Sledge threatened as he hulked out of the room. How many more of Fury's blunders can Sledge tolerate?

 **...**

Now that all the danger had passed and Fury had been defeated for now, Chase finally had some time to spend with Chloe. Even though Chloe would be leaving in a couple hours, Chase was going to make every moment count. "Ha, you're doing great!" Chase complimented his little sister as he held her steady as she rode his board.

"Woo-hoo! The next champion, just like my big brother!" Chloe smiled as she jumped off Chase's board.

As they stood there, they heard a car horn. The Randall siblings turned around to see a van pull up, it was Chloe's ride to the airport. "Aw, I have to go already..." Chloe said dismally. Before she forgets, Chloe went to her backpack and got Chase's gift and gave it to him. "It's for you, open it, be right there!" Chloe told her ride.

Chase opened the gift, to reveal a plane ticket. "It's a plane ticket to New Zealand, so you can come see Mum and I for Christmas."

"Chloe, this might just be the best present I ever got" Chase smiled at the thoughtful gift his baby sister give him. Family was Chase's number one priority and he was meaning to go visit them once he was finished with all of his responsibilities as a ranger. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Chase put his baby sister of his shoulder and brought her to the car. "Let's go!"

Once Chase placed Chloe in the van, she said, "Chase, I really like Tess, is she your girlfriend?"

Chase buckled Chloe in and chuckled, "Again, we will talk about this when you're older, but I will say that Tess is really special and I really like being around her..." Chase always go that special twinkle in his eye when he talked about Tess, and Chloe noticed. "Take care, okay? And say hi to Mum for me" Chase saw off his baby sister before meeting up with the rest of his friends. This was a day Chloe and Chase will never forget.

 **...**

Down in the Command Center, Prince Phillip was ready to bid adieu to the rangers before heading back to Zandar to assume his responsibilities. After today, Prince Phillip now knew what it meant to truly be a hero. "You know, it was easy for me to throw money at things, but I realize now it was never going to make me worth of being a Power Ranger..." Prince Phillip confessed to the rangers.

"Your great courage and sacrifice in the face of danger allowed the graphite energem to see the real you" Keeper explained to the young prince.

"I wish I could remain here with you all..." Prince Phillip wished. While Prince Phillip would love to remain with the rest of the rangers but he still had a duty to his country.

"We understand..." Riley said.

"Royalty comes with its own responsibilities..." Shelby added.

"Zandar need you..." Koda stacked on.

"But, we're really happy you're apart of our of team..." Tess smiled.

"And I promise to protect the graphite energem. Use the Pachy Zord and graphite chargers in your quest to find the remaining energems, but if you ever require the help of the graphite ranger..." Prince Phillip held his hand out and the graphite energem went straight into his possession. "I will return" Prince Phillip promised.

"Uh, until we see you again" Shelby bowed to the crown Prince of Zandar.

"And, uh, no more robots, okay?" Chase joked as everyone laughed it off.

Prince Phillip gained so much that day. Not only did he gain the trust of an energem, but he gained new friends in the rangers and a brand-new outlook on life. The rangers gained a powerful new ally in Prince Phillip.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **That's the end of that! As you can tell the Chase/Tess/Prince Phillip love triangle is still going on. I like with this love triangle that while Chase doesn't like that Phillip is constantly flirting with Tess, he doesn't let his personal feelings affect the team. There was a handful of Prince Philip/Tess moments in the story and their chemistry is just as genuine to that of Chase/Tess. What are your guy's thoughts on the love triangle? Do you guys see potential with it?  
** **Also, Chloe is cute as a button! I like that she has taken a shine to Tess 3  
** **Finally, what do you guys think about the chapter as a whole? Yay or Nay?  
Any and all feedback is welcome!  
I promise to be good with updating and I love all the support you guys give me and this story!  
Next Chapter: No Matter How You Slice It: When one of Sledge's monsters breaks the rangers' friendship, it's up to Koda and Riley to remind the team what they truly mean to each other.  
**


	22. No Matter How You Slice it

**Author's Note:** **After a long wait, I bring you guys another update. I know I have been lagging with updates but school takes up a lot of my time. But I haven't forgotten the story and now that I'm on summer vacation, I will be update a lot more frequently. I apologize for lagging, I truly am but I am still very happy that you guys are still loyal to this story and it means a lot to me.  
** **For this update, Sledge sends a monster down to turn the rangers against each other, leaving Riley and Koda to remind the team how much they mean to each other.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES AND ANYTHING YOU DO NNOT RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 20: No Matter How You Slice It

In the deep outer reaches of space, Poisandra decided to have a little fun. Being stuck on a spaceship for days at a time without anything to do, could definitely make anyone bored. "Oooo, I love to play with keys!" Poisandra exclaimed as she got the keys to the cells off the hook. "Are these what you want, you pack of pathetic prisoners? Sorry!" Poisandra taunted Sledge's criminals. "You're turn, Curio!" Poisandra cheered as she tossed the keys to her partner-in-crime: Curio.

"Just to reach!" Curio taunted.

"You know, there's only one thing more fun than teasing monsters..."

"Teasing monsters with my best friend! That's you, Curio!"

Poisandra and Curio were the best of friends and did everything together. Wether it was causing trouble or simply playing around on Sledge's ship, they did it together.

"Best friends, eh? I better take a closer look" One of Sledge's monsters: Shearfear cackled as he looked through his special looking glass, seeing the bond of friendship between Poisandra and Curio. What put a huge bounty on Shearfear's head was the fact he could cut the bonds between friends, making them bitter enemies.

"Happy hugs for happy friends!" Poisandra and Curio sung happily as they hugged each other tightly. "I hope we could be friends for..."

"With one little snip, these friends will fast become foes..." Shearfear cackled as he used his rather large scissors to cut Poisandra and Curio's friendship bond.

"Never!" Poisandra pushed Curio away, exclaiming in bitter resentment towards her best friend.

"Yeah! We're not friends!" Curio added.

"I don't ever want to ever see you again!" They both exclaimed in unison, turing their backs to each other. And just like that, best friends became enemies. Shearfear cackled in victory at his work.

"What did you just do to my bride-to-be?!" Sledge growled, ripping Shearfear's scissors out of his hands.

"I cut their bond of friendship, but I can fix it!" Shearfear defended himself as Wrench let him out of his cell. "Get out of there."

"You will fix it, but first you'll cut the Rangers' bonds and put them against one another. Do it!" Sledge instructed him, handing Shearfear his scissors back. "Or I'll turn your arms into a pair of nail clippers..."

"Yes sir. Off I go! Snippety snip!" Shearfear exclaimed as he went to carry out Sledge's latest mission to get the energems from the rangers. What better way to defeat the rangers than to tear them apart from within.

 **...**

The rangers excavating deep in the forest, conducting some research for Kendall. After a long day's worth of work, the rangers were ready to unwind and have some fun. As they put their equipment away in the truck, Riley slipped away for a little bit to check his voicemails. Today was Riley's birthday and was expecting a call from his family back home. It has been several months since Riley had seen his family and this was going to be his first birthday away from them. " _You have no new messages_ " the answering machine said.

"I sense something wrong..." Koda said, checking up on his friend.

"I was just hoping my mom would've called. She's never forgotten my birthday before" Riley confessed to his troglodyte friend.

"Today your birthday! I'll..."

"Shh! It's okay if they don't remember. They have much bigger things on their minds and it's fine" Riley stopped Koda from mentioning his birthday to the rest of the rangers. Riley has always been a very thoughtful person and didn't want to take the attention away from his friends.

"Koda, Riley! Time for some fun, Kiwi style!" Chase exclaimed as he held a cardboard box high in the air.

Everyone cheered as they quickly headed over to the sand dune just a few miles outside of the forest. "Okay, I not tell anyone..." Koda reassured Riley as they trailed behind everyone else. "No worry. I think your family will remember."

Once they made it out of the forest, the rangers were on top of this very tall sand dune. "I expected something a touch less vertical" Ivan said, a little apprehensive to go down the dune.

"Very nice, just like home..." Chase said with nostalgia in his voice, as he handed boards to his friends. This reminded Chase of the times he would go sand boarding back home in New Zealand.

"That's one big sand dune..." Riley added.

"Perhaps a bit too big, no?" Ivan said, a little frightened to go down the dune. "Anyone? Too big?"

"Come on! It'll be a blast!" Tyler said, encouraging his friends to go down the dune. Tyler has always been known to be the more adventurous friend in the group.

Shelby put down the cardboard box as she and Tess got on, riding down the dune, with Shelby catching it all on video.

"Try to keep up boys!" Tess exclaimed as the rangers raced down the rather large sand dune. This was a really fun way for the rangers to kill time after a long, hard day of working.

"Guys, that was awesome!" Tyler exclaimed as they helped each other up.

"That wasn't scary at all!" Ivan said, enjoying the thrilling ride.

"You scream like baby pig" Koda joked as he helped Ivan up and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"That was incredible!" Tess exclaimed as she and Shelby shared a large hug.

"What did you think?" Tyler asked, helping Riley up.

"That was pretty fun, I guess" Riley said, being modest.

"I hope you got that on video..." Chase asked his friend.

"My phone, it must've slipped out of my hand!" Shelby exclaimed, feeling her pockets for her phone. Shelby was recording the entire ride down the sand dune on her phone, it must have fallen out of her hand when they reached the bottom of the dune. "Over here, maybe..."

"Let's help the lady look" Ivan suggested.

"No worries Shelby, we'll help you find it!" Tess reassured her best friend. While the rest of the team was helping Shelby find her missing cellphone, something sinister was at work in the distance. It was Shearfear. "I smell friendship..." The rangers had a tight bond of friendship between each one of them.

"You're phone not behind truck!" Koda told Shelby.

"With one little snip, these friends will fast become foes..." Shearfear cackled. Shearfear snuck up on the rangers and snipped their bonds of friendship.

"You're better off without a phone. You waste too much time on that thing" Chase snarled at Shelby.

"You, sir Chase, are the master of wasting time" Ivan added.

"Please, you have no right to speak. Knight of Zandar, my foot" Tess gritted through her teeth.

"I have better things to do. I'm out of here!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers started to make their way back to the museum.

"Grand idea" Ivan snarked before shoving Tyler into Chase.

"Hey! What about my phone?!" Shelby stomped after them.

"Who cares?! That hunk of plastic is a waste of space" Tess growled at Shelby.

"Yeah, you lost it, you find it" Tyler added.

"Thanks a lot" Shelby said with sarcasm dripping off her tongue. "Yeah, and you guys are no help either!" Shelby said, pointing fingers at Riley and Koda, who were still looking for Shelby's phone.

"We're looking hard..." Koda reassured his friend, but as they stood there Shearfear was making its way towards Riley and Koda, ready to snip their bond.

"Look out!" Koda warned Riley as he managed to knock Shearfear back with a strong kick.

"Oh, you spotted me. Better snip that in the back!" Shearfear exclaimed as he used his scissors to strike Riley and Koda, but they managed to evade them. Koda jumped off the side of the truck before hitting Shearfear in the back. Riley ducked underneath the scissors, but he and Koda couldn't handle the monster alone.

"Chase! Help us!" Riley asked for help from his friend.

"You deal with it, not my problem. See ya..."

"Someone owes me a new phone..." Shelby added. "I'm outta here!"

Koda was trying his best to keep Shearfear at bay, but the monster was too strong. Shearfear struck at Koda with his scissors, causing him to fly. "Five down, two to go! When I'm done, you won't have a friend in the world. Vivix!" An army of Vivix appeared by Shearfear's side, as Riley and Koda stood side by side to fight.

"We destroy you ourselves!" Koda exclaimed as he and Riley ran into battle. The Vivix kept Riley and Koda busy, so that Shearfear could cut their friendship bond.

"Your turn, caveman!" Shearfear cackled as he attempted to cut Koda's friendship bond, but his bond of friendship to Riley was so strong that it actually broke Shearfear's scissors. "What?! It broke my scissors! Impossible!"

"He's getting away!" Riley exclaimed as he and Koda fought off the rest of the Vivix.

"That all of them" Koda said as all the Vivix disappeared.

"Somehow that monster made them forget that we're friends" Riley deduced.

"Shelby's phone" Koda pointed out, noticing his friend's phone in the sand. Koda picked it up and examined it, as Riley said to Koda, "Okay, come on. We got to go find 'em."

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, the rest of the rangers were in the kitchen doing some baking, but they weren't necessarily on the same page. "Cake?! We're not making cake, we're making cupcakes!" Shelby screeched as she took the bowl out of Tyler's hand and moved the mold away from him.

Chase took the bowl out of Shelby's hand and dipped his finger in the batter, "Vanila?! No, it's got to be chocolate!"

"Yes, because you run the show" Tess snarked, rolling her eyes.

"Sir Chase, why try one finger full? Might as well have it all!" Ivan joked as he got the bowl and dumped the batter all over Chase's head.

The rest of the rangers laughed at Chase's expense, but the New Zealander threw some batter at his friends to get back at them. "My hair!" Tess cried out as she stared at Ivan with daggers in her eyes, before angrily stomping on his foot. Ivan winced in pain as Tyler was ready to go blow for blow at Chase, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Food fight!" Shelby cried out but before anything could happen, Kendall, Riley and Koda came into the kitchen. Kendall whistled loudly to stop this from escalating any further.

"What is going on?!" Kendall asked.

"See, I told you, they can't stand each other" Riley explained to Kendall.

"Get cleaned up and go to the base, now..." Kendall instructed the rest of the rangers.

Chase angrily removed his cap but Tyler shoved it back into his chest, only for him to throw it back. Koda tried tasting some of the batter but Shelby quickly snapped at him, causing him to shrink back. As the rangers walked down to the Command Center, Koda snuck a taste at the cake batter and was happily satisfied.

 **...**

Down in the Command Center, Kendall, Riley and Koda were trying their best to talk some sense into the rest of the team. They could see that Shearfear's goal was to tear them apart and it was working. What a better way to defeat the rangers than from the inside. "Guys, don't you see? That monster even said when he's done we wouldn't have a friend in the world..." Riley said to his friends.

"Somehow he's broken your friendships. He's trying to split you all up" Kendall explained to them.

"And it working..." Koda added.

"That monster had nothing to do with it" Chase scoffed.

"Yeah, some friendships just aren't meant to last..." Shelby added.

"I don't believe you! We build strong friendships, all of us" Koda argued.

"He's right, we did. And just maybe we can build those strong friendships again" Riley smirked. The green ranger had a plan up his sleeve to rekindle the broken bonds between his friends.

 **...**

"Okay, good friends work together..." Riley explained as he tied his ankle to Koda's. Three-legged races is a great way to build teamwork between friends because it requires the partners to be on the same page. "Okay, go!" Riley exclaimed as the race began. While Riley and Koda were doing quite well, but others were less than successful.

"You've got two left feet!" Chase growled at Kendall, who looked at him unamused.

"You call yourself a knight? I call you a nightmare!" Shelby took verbal jabs at Ivan.

"It's not that hard, numbskull! Left! Right! Left!" Tess yelled at Tyler.

Riley and Koda stopped and looked back to see their friends struggling with this simple exercise. Kendall stood there as Chase was on the ground, trying to forcibly pull himself away from her. Tess was holding onto a nearby tree as Tyler tried pulling himself away from from her. Meanwhile, Shelby and Ivan tried pulling away from each other, to no avail.

"Get off me!" Shelby cried out.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ivan answered back as he simply stood there as Shelby was stuck on the ground.

"Strong friends built on trust..." Koda reasoned out as he went behind Riley. A trust fall is when a person deliberately allows themselves to fall, relying on the other members of the group to catch them. This is a great way to build trust within the team and rebuild their friendships. Riley allowed himself to fall because he knew Koda would catch him, which he did.

"Ready?" Tyler asked Shelby.

"Yeah..."

Tyler allowed himself to fall but as he did, Shelby's phone started to ring. Shelby went to take the text but the signal was weak so she went to look for an area with a better signal, but forgot about Tyler. Tyler fell straight into the ground, hurting himself.

"Hey! Not cool!" Tyler exclaimed as he got up and went Shelby.

"Shelby!" Koda exclaimed as Tyler winced in pain.

"You better catch me!" Tess pointed a finger at Chase as he just gave her a humorless look. As Tess allowed herself to fall back, Chase lost focus on the exercise and was focused on a beautiful girl jogging by the park, causing Tess to fall and hurt herself.

"Chase, you lose focus!" Koda cried out.

Tess got up and shoved Chase, "Seriously?! You are a disgusting pig!"

"You're just jealous..." Chase smirked as he got increasingly close to Tess's face. Tess got increasingly angry, causing her to slap Chase right across the face.

"Such indignity!" Ivan cried out, judging his teammates.

Since the exercises were not working in helping the rangers rebuild their bonds of friendship, Riley decided to take a different approach to remind the rangers how much they mean to each other. Down at the Command Center, Kendall, Riley, and Koda sat the rest of the team down to show them something. "Okay, well maybe we just need a reminder of what good friends we are..." Riley said, grabbing the command center laptop.

"Shelby, this is the video from your phone" Kendall said.

Riley played the video of the rangers sand boarding earlier today. The rangers looked genuinely happy to be together. "Very fun, right?" Koda asked.

"Like a sunburn..." Tyler muttered.

Chase couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle being around his teammates anymore. "Keeper, I wish you all the luck in the world, but give my energem to someone who can stand this bunch. I'm on the first bus out of here..." Chase grumbled as he left the command center

"You read my mind!" Tyler exclaimed as he made his way out.

"Good riddance..." Ivan added.

"Guys, please!" Riley pleaded to his friends. "Look, if our team breaks up, Sledge wins!"

"Whatever!" Shelby said, incredulously.

But as everyone made their way out, there was still one person left in the command center. Tess was staring at the video on the laptop, which was paused on her and Shelby hugging each other tightly. What if in Tess's mind, Riley and Koda were right and maybe the rest of the team were friends? But she couldn't make herself believe it no matter how hard she tried.

"Tess, don't tell me you're leaving too?" Kendall asked.

"Guys, I wanna believe you but how can I be friends with people like them? Maybe we are just wasting time. I'm sorry..." Tess said as she took her energem off her necklace and put it back in the crystal beds, before leaving the command center.

"They're really gone..." Riley breathed out in disbelief.

"Their broken friendships have caused their energies to be thrown off balance..." Keeper explained. "Soon the bonds to their energems will break, and they will cease to be rangers."

"Energems sick..." Koda said as he saw the energems emitting this strange energy. The energems could sense that strained bonds between the other rangers and this in turn caused their energies to be thrown out of sync. Only when the bonds between the other rangers are fixed, will the energems be returned to normal.

While that was happening, Riley was on his phone checking if he had any new messages from his family. " _You have no new messages..._ "

"Worst birthday ever..." Riley grumbled under his breath. Riley placed his phone on the table and noticed something strange on the video they got off of Shelby's phone. "You're turn caveman!" Shearfear exclaimed, and as he tried to cut Koda's friendship bond, his scissors broke. "It broke my scissors!"

"Ms. Morgan, Koda, come here. You got to see this..." Riley called for his friends. "Koda, his scissors broke when he tried to cut your friendship bond."

"Your loyalty to your friends was too strong to be cut" Keeper deduced.

"You are not just friend, you are family..." Koda said. Koda has grown very close to each one of the rangers and has come to care and depend on them, like a real family.

"If only I could get a piece of his scissors, I could reverse the effect..." Kendall deduced.

"Guys, I have an idea..." Riley smirked. Riley had come up with a plan to lure Shearfear in and get their friends back.

 **...**

Back in the deep dark recesses of space, Wrench was busy at work fixing Shearfear's scissors. Koda's friendship bond did significant damage to the metal monster's weapon. "There, all fixed. The blue ranger's friendship bonds are too strong. Don't try to cut them or your scissors will break again."

"Don't worry, once I snip the green ranger, the last one will be alone, and easy pickings!" Shearfear cackled. His plan was isolate Koda.

"Shearfear, the energems are nearly mine. Don't mess this up or I'll snip you!" Sledge growled at him. "Now get out of here!"

"Yes, sir!" Shearfear screeched as he quickly ran to put his plan into action.

"You two go with him! See that he doesn't mess this up..." Sledge instructed Wrench and Curio. Shearfear was very close and the last thing Sledge needed was something going wrong.

"Yes, Master Sledge" Wrench complied as Curio followed, "Wait for me!"

 **...**

Back in the forest, Riley and Koda regrouped, trying to figure out their next step in trying to get their friends back. "Very sorry about birthday, Riley..." Koda apologized to his friend. This wasn't how Riley imagined spending his first birthday away from his family.

"Thanks Koda, but right now I'm just worried about getting our friends back..." Riley said dismally. As the two friends sat there alone, something more dark was at play. "At least I still have you..."

"Now to cut the Green ranger's bonds..." Shearfear cackled as he snuck up behind Riley and Koda. Without Riley, Koda would have to face Sledge's army alone. As Shearfear went in to cut Riley's friendship bond, his scissors broke just like they did earlier. "What?! How did that happen?!"

"This is how..." Riley said as he and Koda stood up and faced Shearfear. Riley and Koda took of their wigs, revealing they had switched places. Riley had this planned out from the beginning, in order to get a piece of Shearfear's scissors.

"Huh? You tricked me!" Shearfear cried out.

"We're just getting started..." Riley said as he did a side flip off the bench he was sitting on with Koda, before kicking Shearfear in the gut, sending him back. "Koda, catch!" Riley exclaimed as he got the scissors and tossed them to his friend. Koda caught them and that's when Kendall drove in on the museum van.

"I got the piece of scissor!" Koda exclaimed as Kendall got out of the driver's seat and into the back to start working on the antidote. "No!" Shearfear yelled.

"Hurry!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Go! Go! Go!" Riley exclaimed as he got into the driver's seat, driving them quickly to the train station to stop their friends from leaving.

"Get back here! That doesn't belong to you!" Shearfear cried out, realizing his blunder.

"I told you, not to snip the Blue ranger!" Wrench reprimanded Shearfear.

"They fooled me!"

"Come on. We have to stop them or Sledge will crush us into scrap metal!" Wrench said in fear as he, Shearfear, and Curio chased after the remaining rangers.

Meanwhile at the Amber Beach Bus Station, Ivan, Tyler, Tess, and Shelby were waiting for their respective buses out of the city. The hate that Shearfear has placed into their hearts was enough to drive them out of the city.

 **...**

Riley was driving like a crazy person through the streets, trying to get the bus station before his friends leave. "Is it going to work, Kendall?!"

"It's Ms. Morgan..." Kendall corrected Riley. "And I really hope so" Kendall said, hooking up the piece of scissor to the portable transmuter in the van.

"Koda, how are they? We don't have much time!" Riley asked Koda on the status of the energems. Koda got the case with his friends' energems, and they were getting darker, signaling that their bond to the rangers was almost severed.

"Oh, no! Energems getting dark..."

 **...**

Back at the train station, Chase had barely arrived with his luggage, ready to go back home to New Zealand. "Excuse me, is this where I catch the bus to the airport?" Chase asked a bus station employee.

"Yeah, it should be here any minute."

"Okay, thanks" Chase took a seat next to Tess, who just gave him one look before scooting over to get further away from him.

 **...**

Riley, Koda, and Kendall were almost to the bus station but they were running out of time. It was only a matter of moments before the energems' ties were cut from the rest of the rangers. "Hurry! Their bond breaks soon!" Koda reminded them as Kendall worked quickly on transmuter.

 **...**

After waiting for a while, the rangers' respective buses have arrived. "Finally, the bus is here..." Shelby grumbled as the rangers got ready to board their bus.

"It's about time!" Tyler added.

"Not soon enough, I can't wait to get away from you people" Tess snarled.

 **...**

After working as fast as she could, Kendall finally developed the Dino charger that repair the rangers' broken bonds to each other. "These new Dino Chargers should reverse the scissors' effect. They're ready..."

Koda got the Dino chargers and the energems in his hand, he smiled. Koda was ready to get his family back.

"Hold on! We're almost there!" Riley said, pulling up to the bus station.

"There they are. They are getting on bus" Koda observed.

The rangers kept shoving each other, trying to get on the bus first.

"Dude, I was here first..." Chase said,

"Deal with it" Tyler growled, shoving Chase to the back of the line.

Tess and Shelby were about to board the bus, but Riley and Koda came just in time to stop them. They stopped at looked on at them, as they loaded up their Dino blasters with the Dino chargers Kendall had made them.

 _ **Dino charger, engage**_

"Dino morpher, blast!" Riley and Koda exclaimed in unison as they blasted their friends. The Dino charger was able to repair the bonds between them. The blast was strong enough to even knock them off their feet.

"What happened?" Tyler groaned.

"Why was I leaving?" Shelby asked, confused.

"Guys, what's going on?" Tess asked her friends.

The energems in Koda's hands started to shine bright again, indicating that their energies were back in sync once again. "Look, they glow again. It worked!" Koda smiled.

The energems went back to the rangers they belonged to. "Yes!" Riley cheered.

"Why did we treat each other like that?" Chase asked.

"It was monster's fault, but now we go stop them" Koda told his friends. It was all making sense. The rangers would never treat each other like that unless someone else was pulling the strings.

Riley looked off into the distance and saw Sledge's minions coming their way. "There they are!" Wrench exclaimed.

"Guys! You want to stop 'em? Well, here's our chance..." Riley told his friends. The rangers went face to face with Shearfear, ready to face him once and for all but this time as a team.

"They're not fighting each other. Impossible!" Shearfear cried out as he looked through his looking glass, seeing that their broken friendship bonds have been repaired. "Their snipped bonds are fixed."

"You don't mess with the rangers' friendships..." Riley sneered. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready! Energize! Unleash the power!"

 ** _Dino charger, engage!_**

"Power rangers, charge!" Tyler exclaimed. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" The rangers exclaimed in unison. "Power rangers, Dino charge!"

"Let me finish the scissory one" Riley said, stepping up forward and drawing his Dino saber. The rangers got ready for battle, running forward into battle.

Riley spun around and managed to land some hits on Shearfear with his Dino saber, but his metal armor managed to protect him from the blows. But as Shearfear caught his saber, Riley managed to push him back as the rest of the rangers dealt with Wrench and Curio.

"I'm gonna be blunt, you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed!" Riley taunted Shearfear as he attempted to strike him with his blade but he managed to duck, but he wasn't able to dodge Riley's kick.

As the rangers fought hard, an army of Vivix appeared to aid them. "I do wish these Vivix were more of a challenge!" Ivan joked as he managed to strike at them with his Ptera saber.

"You can't hurt me, I'm made of pillows!" Curio joked with Koda. Curio tried to strike at Koda but he managed to dodge him before holding onto him with both hands before pushing him back. "Now by fighting you, putting me to sleep!" Koda joked as he picked Curio put and threw him aside very easily.

Shelby and Tyler teamed up to deal with Wrench. "Hey, why are you ganging up on me?" As he managed to evade their blows. Shelby managed to kick Wrench to the side, before she and Tyler managed to hit the tin soldier square in the gut and hitting him in unison with a back kick.

"Let's do this together!" Tess exclaimed.

"You and me, Tess!" Chase added as they worked together to defeat the Vivix. Chase hit them with a strong front kick before going into a low sweeping kick. As he got up, he showed Tess his hand as she lept over and hit the Vivix on the other side with a strong side kick before catching on the Vivix's fists and flipping him over.

Ivan managed to land some pretty strong hits with his Ptera Saber before ducking underneath of their fits and landing another strong hit.

Riley managed to land a strong combination of saber strikes on Shearfear, sending him stumbling back. "You call that a blade? I'll show you a blade!" Shearfear cackled as he sharpened his elbow blades before shooting Riley with sharp pieces of metal, but the green ranger managed to destroy them with his saber with ease.

"It's clear-cut. You're no match for my Dino saber!" Riley sneered as the he cut the final piece of metal, with the shards hitting Shearfear, causing him to stumble back.

As Riley was about to charge at Shearfear, he cackled "You'll never stop these blades, green ranger." Riley turned around to see four long metal poles come out of the ground and come at him. "No!" Riley yelled.

"Sir Riley needs our help!" Ivan exclaimed.

"I've got just the thing! Dino steel, armor on!" Chase suggested. "We're coming, Riley! Para chopper, blast!" Chase and Ivan quickly ran in to aid their friend.

"Ptera, chopper blast!"

"Ptera bolt!"

"No!" Shearfear cried out.

"Thanks guys" Riley breathed out.

"Tis nothing, just what friends do" Ivan said.

"I'll go help the others!" Chase suggested. "But first, Para chopper blast!" Chase blasted Shearfear with a strong blast from his Para chopper.

"This make nice change from fighting pillow monster!" Koda exclaimed as he and Tyler teamed up to deal with Wrench. After hitting Wrench with a strong jab, Koda jumped off his back and hit Wrench with a roundhouse kick. After circling around Wrench, Koda hit Wrench with a strong kick, sending him flying.

"But Curio is so soft to kick!" Shelby joked as she and Tess tag-teamed the rather naive monster. Curio tried to land some blows but Tess managed to catch his fists, leaving Selby to kick him in the gut.

"Awesome job, guys!" Tyler commended them as the team regrouped.

As Riley stood there, Ivan presented him with a Ptera charger. "A Ptera charger?"

"We shall finish him together!" Ivan suggested.

"Dino charger, ready!" Riley exclaimed.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage**_

"Wait! Can't we all be pals?" Shearfear pleaded.

"Think again" Riley sneered.

"Lightning, final strike!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Final slash!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey! Cut me some slack!" Shearfear cried out as he fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Yes!" Riley cheered, as he was joined with his friends.

"Good job, Riley!" Tyler congratulated him.

"Couldn't have done it without our friends" Riley smiled, giving his friends his dues. Riley knew that anything was possible as long as his friends believed in him.

"Vivix, rise!" Wrench exclaimed as a bunch of Vivix came together to create a large Gigazord.

"Looks like we need reinforcements" Riley suggested.

"Call the Dino Charge megazord?" Koda asked.

"You bet!" Tess exclaimed.

"Dino charger, ready! Summon zords!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby exclaimed as they formed the Dino Charge Megazord.

 _ **Zords combine  
Dino charge megazord, ready!**_

"Go! I shall summon the Ptera zord" Ivan suggested to his friends.

The rest of the rangers got into the Dino charge megazord's cockpit, while Ivan stayed behind. "All right, let's do this!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dino Drive! Activate!" the team exclaimed in unison. "Ready!"

 _ **Stego saber**_

The Dino charge megazord charged into battle against the Gigazord. The Dino charge megazord was able to land some clean hits, but it didn't seem to do much damage. As the rangers battled the Gigazords, a resurrected Shearfear appeared behind them, "Surprise! I can still cut you down to size!" Shearfear landed some strong hits on the rangers, stunning them. As the rangers stumbled back, another Gigazord appeared, holding the rangers back.

"A second Gigazord?! We can't move!" Tyler exclaimed. As Shearfear was ready to strike at the rangers, lightning bolts came in from the sky, hitting him.

"I know who that is!" Tyler breathed out in relief.

"Stop blasting me!" Shearfear cried out.

"Indeed! No fear, my friends!" Ivan said, flying in on his Ptera zord to help his friends. "Activate Ptera charge megazord!"

 _ **Ptera charge megazord, ready!**_

"Now, en garde!" Ivan exclaimed, running into battle to help his friends. Ivan managed to hit Shearfear before he can land a hit on the other rangers.

"You're trying to cut in?" Shearfear sneered as he landed some clean hits on the Ptera charge megazord.

"This beast is strong than I thought" Ivan said, giving Shearfear his due.

"Ivan needs us, but we can't get loose..." Riley said in frustration.

"We can't help, but I know what can..." Chase said.

"Of course!"

"Dino charger, ready! Summon zords!" Chase and Riley exclaimed in unison.

Chase and Riley's zords came in just in time to aid Ivan in his fight against Shearfear. The Para zord hit Sheafear with some powerful laser blasts as the Raptor zord slashed Shearfear with a strong strike of it's tail, sending him flying. After stunning Shearfear, the Para zord and Raptor zord stood side by side with the Ptera charge megazord. "Activate Ptera charge megazord: Para-Raptor formation!" Ivan exclaimed.

 _ **Zords combine!  
Ptera charge megazord, Para-Raptor formation**_

Once their zords bonded with the Ptera charge megazord, Chase and Riley were transported into the megazord's cockpit. "Welcome, my noble friends" Ivan welcomed his friends.

"Whoa! The Ptera charge megazord" Riley breathed out in awe.

"We need to help the others" Chase suggested.

"Battle mode!" Riley and Chase exclaimed as they placed their Dino blasters into the chambers.

"Let's distract those Gigazords!" Ivan suggested.

"Para zord blast!" Chase exclaimed, shooting at the Gigazords, setting the other rangers free.

"We're free! Thanks, guys!" Tyler thanked his friends.

"Indeed" Ivan said to his friends.

"We'll finish off the Gigazords" Tyler said as he, Shelby, Tess, and Koda turned their attention to the two Gigazords while Ivan, Chase, and Riley dealt with Shearfear.

"And we'll take out the scissor guy!" Riley said as they faced off against Shearfear once and for all.

After hitting the Gigazord with the Tricera drill, Tyler, Shelby, Tess, and Koda went in for the final strike. "T-Rex Zord, final strike!" Tyler exclaimed. With one blast from the T-Rex Zord, the Gigazords were destroyed.

"Ptera Lightning Blitz!" Ivan exclaimed, striking Shearfear with a powerful lightning bolt. It was enough to weaken him but not to destroy him.

"Let's cut him down to size..." Riley suggested.

"You said it" Ivan agreed.

Ivan, Chase, and Riley got their weapons, ready to finish Shearfear off for good. "Para zord, fireball finish!" they said in unison, blasting Shearfear with a powerful ball of energy from the Para zord.

"No! I'm not cut out for this!" Shearfear cried out as he fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster extinct..." the rangers said in unison. The rangers celebrated their win together. It was another victory for the rangers.

 **...**

Meanwhile back in the dark recesses of space, now that Shearfear was destroyed, Poisandra and Curio's friendship bond was restored. "Sorry Curio, I'll never be mean again!" Poisandra apologized to Curio, running to his side.

"Me either, except to prisoners" Curio said.

After sharing a heartfelt hug, they decided to go back to having some fun. "Yeah! Let's get the keys!" Poisandra said with glee as they went to go have some fun, at the prisoners' expense.

As they were leaving, Sledge was having a stern talk with Wrench over his latest blunder with the rangers. "It was Shearfear. I told him not to cut the Blue ranger, but they fooled him" Wrench explained.

"And you fooled me for the last time..." Sledge growled. As he was about to blast Wrench into smithereens, Fury came in with some promising news. "Master Sledge, I think I've got some information on the location of the purple energem!"

"What?" Sledge said surprised. "I'll deal with you later..." Fury and Sledge went to go look into the information that former got.

"Phew" Wrench breathed out in relief.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Riley was closing up the cafe for the night. After putting the last of the chairs on the table, Riley took out his cell-phone to check if he had gotten any messages from his family. " _You have no new messages..._ " Officially giving up, Riley turns off the lights to the cafe and heads down to the Command Center.

Once he was down there, as Riley puts his energem back in the crystal beds he was confused as to why all the lights were off. "How do you turn the lights on in here?"

When he said that, the lights turned with the team yelling, "Surprise!" Koda and Tyler an impressive flip as Shelby and Tess set off some party poppers. Everyone had party hats on and the Command center was decorated for Riley's birthday.

"What?" Riley said, genuinely surprised as his friends mobbed him.

"Happy birthday!" Tyler exclaimed as Koda attacked Riley with huge hug, lifting him off the ground.

"I thought you guys forgot" Riley said to his friends.

"See, that is how surprise parties work" Chase said, putting an arm around Riley's shoulder.

"It's not we've forgotten but actually we've been planning for weeks" Shelby revealed to the green ranger.

"Plus, what kind of friends would we be if we forgot your birthday?" Tess smiled.

"They tell me to keep party secret, I sorry" Koda apologized.

"No, this is amazing! You guys are the best friends ever!" Riley said with the brightest smile ever. "I just wish my family could be here too..."

The rangers exchanged some mischievous grins as Ivan guided Riley to the projector, "Well sir Riley, ask and you shall receive..."

The projector played a video message from Riley's family from back home on their ranch for his birthday. "Happy birthday, buddy! Wish you were here!" Riley's brother, Matt wished him happy birthday.

"We miss you, honey. We hope you have a great birthday, we'll see you at the end of the summer!" Riley's mother said to him.

"Say hi to Riley, Rubik" Matt said to their family pet, as Rubik happily barked, wishing happy birthday to his best friend.

"Bye!" Riley's family said to him, ending the video message.

"They remembered..." Riley breathed out.

"Even when you are far away from your family, you are always in their hearts..." Keeper reminded the green ranger. There is no amount of distance that tear a family apart, as long as they have love in their hearts.

"And how could anyone ever forget about you?" Tyler asked, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder. Tyler lead Riley back to other so they can enjoy the party they put together for him. Tess put a birthday hat on Riley's head as they all clamored with birthday excitement.

After all the time they have spent together, the rangers have become a family to each other...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **And all well! The rangers were so sweet to do that for Riley, but then again what kind of best friends would they be if they forgot his birthday? This episode really does highlight the bond between each ranger and how they have truly become a family through this entire journey. There really isn't too much for me to say because Tess wasn't a big part of the chapter but she's gonna have a big part in the next chapter.  
** **For the next chapter, it's another original chapter. It was idea that I had originally planned to post up earlier but I'm posting it now because it leads perfectly into the purple energem arc.  
Finally, what do you guys think of this update? Yay or nay?**  
 **Next Chapter: When Tess's grandparents come to Amber Beach to host at seminar, tensions run high. But Tess must put her differences with her grandparents aside when Fury steals her grandfather's research that could lead Sledge to the purple energem. **


	23. Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:** **I bring you guys another update! I've definitely got a lot more free time and I'm giving this story my full, undivided attention. This was an original chapter that I have been developing for some time, I've been making several changes to this chapter. I have had so many different ideas as to how this chapter would go but I finally found the approach that works that flows well and leads well into the purple energem arc. This chapter also gives the other rangers a look into Tess's life before coming to Amber Beach.  
For this chapter, Tess's grandparents come to Amber Beach to lead a seminar at the University on a discovery of a Plesiosaurus fossil in New Zealand. Tensions run high between Tess and her grandparents, who still heavily resent her for running away. But when Fury manages to get his claws on the research that could lead them to the purple energem, Tess must put her feelings about her grandparents aside to get that research back.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 21: Meet the Family

The Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum was a buzz today. There were several archeologists, paleontologists, and several different professors from the university were flocking into the museum by the boatloads. Today two world renowned archeology professors were coming to the museum to host a seminar on a major paleontological find. Everyone was busy, trying to make sure that everything was in order for the very important seminar. But no one was more busier than Kendall, who wanted everything to go off without a hitch.

As Kendall was running all over the museum, the gang was dealing with a bunch of customers at the cafe, which was surprising. As everyone was currently occupied with their jobs in the cafe, Shelby lugged a tray of dishes to the kitchen, "Where's Tess? She's never late to work" as she placed all the dishes in the sink.

"Don't know, maybe she's still in class..." Riley inferred as he began washing the dishes.

"Hopefully she comes, we need all the help we can get" Chase hoped as he got a tray of orders to serve out to the customers. As Chase served out orders, Tess came rushing in to work. "Sorry, I'm late!" Tess apologized to her friends.

Tess was dressed in a yellow v-neck swing tank top with a black bralette underneath, medium wash distressed denim shorts with the pockets peeking out, and her black combat boots. Tess had a medium length gold staircase necklace with her energem and a black leather strap bracelet. Tess's hair was messily curled and had a very simple make up look. Tess's look was very effortless but still very chic.

"For once, I'm the one not late" Chase joked as Tess put on her work hat and tied her half-apron.

"Hilarious, Chase. Why is it so busy?" Tess asked as she got behind the counter to work the register.

"Ms. Morgan is organizing this really important seminar by these hugely important paleontologists!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Yeah, their gonna come and talk about this huge discovery they made" Shelby said beaming. Shelby huge admirer of the work paleontologists do and is always up to learning about new dinosaurs.

"I think I know about this, Professor Hastings is going to take my class later..." Tess said with some disdain in her voice.

"You don't seem excited" Riley said, stating the obvious.

"It just, there's already a lot about the subject that I know. Why do I need people lecturing me about stuff I already know. It's going to be the longest two hours of my life" Tess joked. "Who's going to be leading the seminar?"

"I forgot, but Ms. Morgan said they are two of the biggest names in the paleontological world..." Tyler said, trying to think about the professors that will be coming to the museum but they weren't coming to his mind. "Oh, well! We'll meet them later" Tyler shrugged his shoulders as he and Shelby went back to work.

As Tess tallied up the money in the register from the last shift, Chase came up behind her and said, "You know Tess, if I had a dollar for how beautiful you are, I'd be a millionaire." Chase definitely had no shame in using cheesy pick up lines when it came to flirting with Tess.

"Seriously, Chase? Really? Well I have to admit, I'm a little impressed, this is the first pick up line you've used on me that doesn't incorporate your name" Tess gave Chase a humored smirk before putting the money back in the register. As they both chuckled, Tess's eyes wandered as she saw two familiar faces walk into the cafe. Tess's eyes became so big, they literally took up almost all of her face. Tess's grandparents were in the cafe. "Chase, do you know who's hosting the seminar in the museum today?" Chase asked, quaking.

"I think Kendall said it was Dr. William and Emma something..." Chase said, scratching his head.

"Dr. William Sutton?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Cause those are my grandparents..."

"What? You're grandparents?" Chase asked, not believing Tess. As William looked over at the counter, Tess quickly grabbed Chase's hand and they ducked and hid behind the counter. Tess couldn't face her grandparents after running away from Eden Hills to come to Amber Beach.

"I can't believe they're here" Tess whispered to Chase. "I'm freaking out!"

"Why? What's the big deal if they see you?" Chase asked.

"They, kinda don't know I'm here..." Tess revealed to Chase.

Tess has never really revealed to her friends how she ended up in Amber Beach. Tess is very comfortable with her friends but in reality, she is a pretty guarded person. When Tess left Eden Hills to follow her hunch of what was here for her in Amber Beach, she simply told her grandparents that there was nothing for her at Cal Tech and she needed to find herself as a person. Tess couldn't exactly tell her grandparents that the necklace her parents gave her was a powerful energem that can tip the balance of good and evil and she must fight with her friends to keep the world safe. She said she didn't know what she truly wanted anymore and she hoped that maybe one day they would forgive her. She's never really revealed any of this to her friends.

"They don't?"

"They don't and they'll freak if they see me. Come on" Tess said as she and Chase crawled out from behind the counter as they tried to sneak out of the cafe without being seen.

"Tess, don't you think this is a little extreme? Just talk to them..." Chase tried to reason out.

"I'll talk them when I come up with a plausible explanation as to why I left, which will probably be never" Tess said candidly as she saw a pair of legs in front of her. Tess stopped in her tracks as Chase bumped right into her, "Tess, what are you doing?"

Tess looked up and saw her grandparents looking down at her. "Grandpa, grandma! I was just checking the floor to see if they mopped properly, they didn't" Tess joked to try to ease the tension but her grandparents looked very unconvinced.

Tess got up with Chase as her grandparents just stared at her with a very unreadable expression. Tess couldn't tell if her grandparents were mad, sad, or disappointed. As they stood there, Chase stuck his hand out, "Dr. Sutton, my name is Chase. I work in the cafe with your granddaughter." Chase wanted to make the best impression on William and Emma. William shook Chase's hand and said "Please to meet you..." It was very clear that William did a very good job intimidating Chase. Chase gulped in fear as William stared a whole through him.

"Tess, could we have a word with you?" William said as he, Emma, and Tess sat down at a table. Chase went to the back and told the rest of the gang, "Guys, Tess's grandparents are here!"

"Tess's grandparents?!" Shelby asked as the gang watched them from the kitchen.

"Tess's grandparents are Dr. William and Emma Sutton? This is so incredible!" Riley said in awe.

"What makes them so astounding? Are they royalty as well?" Ivan asked.

"They are _archeological and paleontological_ royalty. They have made so many strides in the field and contributed so much to not just Amber Beach but to universities all over the country" Shelby informed the team.

Shelby was not wrong. Alumna of California Institute of Technology, William and Emma would go on to embark on several archeological digs all over the world, making so many incredible discoveries, like leading the archeology team that discovered Parthenon in the Acropolis of Athens and even discovered an important dinosaur fossil in Europe. After several years of excavating, William and Emma decided to stop traveling and settled down and eventually became professors at Eden Hills University. But even though they don't travel much anymore, William and Emma still donate money, artifacts, and as well as their research to their Alma Mater. Tess definitely has a strong legacy in the archeological world to live up to.

"I didn't think you guys would be here..." Tess said, having a hard time looking at her grandparents.

"Sweet girl, you look thin! Have you been eating?" Emma asked her granddaughter, concerned for her well-being.

"I'm fine grandma, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we wouldn't know. You haven't answered any of our calls or emails. It's like you just disappeared..." William said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Grandpa..."

"Do you understand how much you've worried us? You just left us, left us without saying goodbye. For what? For this? Working a menial job at a second-rate university" William said condescendingly to his granddaughter, mocking her job and school.

"It's not a menial job. I like working at the cafe, it pays for my school and my friends work here. And Amber Beach University isn't a second-rate school! It's a great school and I'm really learning a lot!"

"Are you running your own research team? Are you developing your own thesis?" William asked Tess.

"No..."

"See Tess, you're potential is being wasted here. Cal Tech could give you opportunities that this place could never you..."

"Grandpa, please..." Tess couldn't exactly tell her grandparents that she only came to Amber Beach because her energem had bonded to her and she had a duty to the universe to protect it as a power ranger.

"We've never been so disappointed in you..." William said as he and Emma got up and left, leaving Tess a little shaken up. To Tess, disappointing her grandparents was a lot worse that making them angry.

The rangers came out to see if Tess was alright. This was the first time Tess had spoken to her grandparents in several months and that was far from the reunion she was expecting. "Tess okay?" Koda asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tess said, putting on a strong front to her friends. "We should probably get back to work! The lunch rush is coming!"

"Lady Tess, seems rather melancholy..." Ivan said observantly.

Tess threw herself into her work, trying to not let what her grandparents say bother her. Tess never regretted her decision to come to Amber Beach but now she was starting to have second thoughts.

 **...**

In the dark outer reaches of space, Sledge was pacing in his cell-blocks, trying to find a monster that can finally defeat the rangers. The rangers were getting stronger and stronger, and more of Sledge's monsters were falling at their hands. "Monster after monster is falling at the hands of the rangers, and not a single one of you can get me an energem!" Sledge roared as he crumpled up wanted poster after wanted poster.

"Master Sledge, allow me to go down to Earth! I will not fail you again" Fury said as he followed after Sledge.

"After the amount of times you've failed me? You're lucky I don't throw you in pound, Fury!" Sledge roared. "There has to be a way we can stay one step ahead of the rangers..."

"Master Sledge, I think I've found a way we can get another energem before the rangers!" Wrench said running into the room, waving a newspaper in the air.

"What are you going on about, you tin can?!"

"The museum is hosting a seminar on a discovery they made in New Zealand. They discovered a Plesiosaurus fossil there and a strange gem inside. It has to be an energem! If we get that research, it could lead us to an energem well before the rangers do!" Fury suggested to Sledge.

"That's not a terrible idea! With that information, we'll be one step ahead of the rangers and they will never see it coming!" Sledge cackled. "Poison Ivy!"

"You called?" Poison Ivy cackled as Sledge freed her from her cell. Poison Ivy was a plant based monster with her distinguishing feature being the large stargazer lily on the top of her head. The flower on the top of her had emits a pollen than can immobilize her opponent. Poison Ivy is a cunning space outlaw and is always sweet talking her way out of any situations.

"Go to Earth, and get me that research! If you don't, I will pluck you like the weed you are" Sledge threatened her.

"I will not disappoint, Master Sledge..." Poison Ivy cackled as she skipped her way to a transport pod and down to Earth to do Sledge's bidding. A new approach could be just what Sledge needs to finally get a upper hand on the rangers.

 **...**

Tess was sitting in the Command Center, reading a book for her Russian Literature class. But as Tess turned the pages her novel, she wasn't really comprehending what she was reading. Tess was too busy thinking about the icy reunion with her grandparents. Were her grandparents right? Tess had disappointed so many people by simply disappearing.

As Tess sat there, Keeper came out and asked, "You seem rather bothered, Tess. What troubles you?"

"Keeper, did I make the right choice? Coming to Amber Beach?"

"Of course, if you had not come here then you're energem might have fallen into the wrong hands. It is your pure heart and courage that has made our team stronger..." Keeper responded to Tess.

"I know, it's just... today was the first time I've seen my grandparents in months and they're just so disappointed in me. Maybe I just have to be okay with the fact that they just don't love me anymore..." The one thing Tess hated the most was disappointing people. That's why Tess always gave her best to everything she did.

"Just because you choose to follow your own path and not someone else's, doesn't mean your loved ones will love you any less. Everyone has to choose their own path in life to walk, and you have chosen your's. Your family will love and support you no matter the choices you make..." Keeper said, trying to lift Tess's spirits.

Maybe Keeper was right. This was a choice Tess had made on her own. Even when her grandparents were poking and prodding at her to choose a life at Cal Tech, she came to Amber Beach. Maybe this was Tess's path, the path she is destined to walk. But despite that, something lingered in Tess's mind: is choosing the right path the right thing to do at the expense of her family?

Meanwhile, William and Emma were setting up for their seminar later on in the day. William and Emma led the excavation team in New Zealand with fellow paleontologist: Dr. Runga. William and Emma discovered the remains of a rather large Plesiosaurus. William and Emma have been traveling all over the country giving this seminar at so many different museums and universities. As they worked, Kendall came up to them excitedly, "Dr. William, Dr. Emma, we are so happy to have you here at Amber Beach. We are looking forward to hearing all about your discovery. I'm Kendall Morgan and I'm the museum director."

"We're very glad to meet you" William shook Kendall's hand. Despite the icy reunion he had with his granddaughter, William always looked forward to educating others.

"The pleasure is our's..." Emma smiled.

"If you need help with anything, feel free to let me know" Kendall smiled before leaving them to finish them setting up.

As William and Emma set up the exhibit, Chase stood by the entrance to the main room, trying to compose himself before talking to Tess's grandparents. It was clear that after her icy reunion with her grandparents that Tess wasn't being herself. Even though they couldn't hear what Tess was talking about with her grandparents, it was clear that things were said that was enough to rattle the usually happy young girl. Chase hated seeing Tess like this and only wanted to help her. When Chase thought about it, he didn't really know much about Tess's personal life before Amber Beach and he needed to know more about her if he wants to help her.

Chase took a deep breath and went up to William and Emma. "Uh, Dr. William, Dr. Emma, we met earlier, I don't know you guys remember me."

"We remember you, you're friends with our granddaughter" Emma smiled.

"Right, I just wanted to tell you guys that Tess is a really amazing person and she's been helping a lot of people" Chase said, trying to vouch for Tess to her grandparents.

"Before she helps other people, she should help herself. She's given up countless amazing opportunities for this. She's capable of so much and she just threw it all away for nothing..." William said before leaving to go get his research. William made it very clear that he was disappointed with Tess and the choices she's made.

Chase stood there uncomfortably as Emma gave him a warm smile, "How about we take a walk..."

Emma and Chase walked through the park so Emma could talk to the young man about her granddaughter. "How long have you known my granddaughter? You seem to care about her very much."

"I met her when she first came here to Amber Beach. I was one of her first friends, I didn't think that we would get as close as we have. And it's not just me, she's made so many great friends and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for her" Chase said as he sat down on a park bench.

Emma smiled at the prospect of Tess actually having friends. Since Tess was bullied a lot as a child, she didn't have many friends and had a hard time making friends. "That makes me very happy. When Tess was a little girl, she didn't have too many friends. She was always by herself so to hear that she has friends now, makes me very happy."

"Why is that? Tess is one of the coolest girls ever, everyone wants to be her friend" Chase said, rather surprised. Tess was a pretty sociable young woman and had no problem talking to people. Tess was very easy to approach and it wasn't difficult for her to make friends.

"She was bullied as a child. She spent most of her days alone. There were days when she would come home from school crying because her classmates would make fun of her for being too smart. It broke our hearts and there was nothing we could do to help her. The only thing we could do to make her feel better is to tell her that what made her different is what made her special" Emma revealed to Chase. It was that encouragement that gave Tess such a positive outlook on life.

"I didn't know that..." Chase said surprised.

"Tess always had a habit of keeping her feelings in so she wouldn't bother anyone else. She shouldered so much and put so much pressure on herself. All she wants is to make people happy even if it means she has to be sad" Emma revealed. Tess gave so much of herself to others and that spoke volumes as to the kind of person she was.

"So, you guys really didn't know that she came here?"

"It was her birthday. She had just gotten accepted to our alma mater: Cal Tech and Amber Beach University. She's always wanted to go to Cal Tech, ever since she was a little girl. Me and her grandfather went there, her parents we there, she wanted to keep that legacy alive. But she wasn't sure anymore. Something in her just changed. Everything she thought she wanted wasn't what she wanted anymore. And then one morning, we woke up and she wasn't home anymore. She wasn't answering any of our calls or messages. She just disappeared and we haven't heard anything from her. We never knew why she just left.." Emma revealed to Chase.

Chase didn't know any of this. Tess was pretty secretive when it came to her life before Amber Beach. But Chase had a hunch that Tess gave up all her plans the second she found her energem. Chase remembered from the first time he met Tess that she said had strange dreams when she found her energem. It was those dreams that led Tess to Amber Beach. "That's pretty rough. You know, Tess might have had a good reason for leaving..." Chase reasoned out.

"Maybe. Ever since she was a little girl me and my husband raised Tess like she was our own, since her parents were constantly traveling because of their archeological digs. But even though he may seem disappointed, my husband only wants what's best for Tess. He had a plan for her, but he really does care for her and love her."

"Maybe, she's trying to figure out her own plan. When you think about it, this is her life and she can live it however she wants. She's been doing some pretty amazing things..." Chase smiled. Chase couldn't exactly tell Tess's grandmother that she's a power ranger but he wasn't lying when he said that she's being doing good for so many people.

"I bet she is, I've knowns she's been capable of amazing things since she was young..." Emma said with a sweet smile as she looked at Chase and noticed that he was smiling as well. "You must really care a lot about my granddaughter. Do you fancy her?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrow. She could sense that Chase cares very deeply about Tess.

"What?! That's crazy!" Chase denied with his voice getting abnormally high. Chase wasn't fooling anyone. Emma gave him a look. She wasn't buying what Chase was saying. "Okay, okay, I really care about her but I don't think she feels the same about me."

"I don't know about that son, it's clear that there's something special between the two of you..." Emma smiled. "It seems like you really care about her and I know she'll feel it too."

Chase nodded his head as he let what Emma said soak into his head.

 **...**

Fury, Wrench, and Poison Ivy were lurking around the entrance, ready to raid the museum to get William's research so that they can know the location of the next energem. "The seminar has started, we have to go in now so we can get that research!" Wrench said.

"We know that, you stupid wind up toy!" Fury roared. "Poison Ivy! Go in!"

"It's time go and grow some trouble!" Poison Ivy cackled as she, Fury, and Wrench snuck into the museum.

Everyone was in the main room, getting ready to hear William and Emma's research on the Plesiosaurus fossil they had discovered in New Zealand. The room was packed with archeologists, paleontologists, professors from the university and so many other people who were very much interested in the subject. Among the people in the crowd was Tess's paleontological anatomy professor, Dr. Hastings. Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Ivan, and Koda were at the seminar with Kendall, eager to hear about the research.

"Do you think that Dr. Williams's research could help us find another energem?" Riley asked his friends.

"I'm not too sure, but Kendall did say they discovered a Plesiosaurus fossil in New Zealand, and that's the dinosaur that bonded to the purple energem..." Shelby inferred.

"But just to be sure, we should keep and eye out, you never know what Sledge would do to get an energem before we do..." Kendall reminded the rangers.

"Where Tess? I no see her" Koda said looking around for the small town girl but she is nowhere to be found.

"Yes, and Sir Chase is anywhere to be found either..." Ivan added.

But before they could say anything, Kendall went up to the podium to announce the guests, "Everyone, today we have two very special guests who are here to talk about a very large discovery they had made. They are alumna of the California Institute of Technology and have not only donated their money and work, but also their time to many museums and universities all over the world. Please welcome, Dr. William and Emma Sutton."

Everyone clapped as William and Emma walked up as everyone gave them a resounding applause. "Thank you, everyone for having us here today" William said as he got ready to talk about his research. "I have done this research over a course of several months with not only my wife but with my colleague Dr. Runga. We have made a rather incredible find that will make an incredible contribution to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum..." But before he could continue, a blast of lighting came in, disrupting everything. A panic ensued as Fury, Wrench, and Poison Ivy stormed the museum.

"Pathetic humans! I'll take that!" Fury said as he grabbed William's research right out of his hand. "Poison Ivy, stun all of them!"

"On it, Fury!" Poison Ivy complied as she spread her poisonous pollen all over the room.

"Everyone, duck!" Tyler exclaimed as he and the rangers managed to get out of Poison Ivy's range to safety.

"Give me back that!" William said, as he fought Fury for his research. William worked for several years on this research. He put his blood, sweat, tears, and time into it and he wasn't going to lose it to anyone, especially not to anyone the likes of Fury.

"Fine then, you're coming with me! Poison Ivy!" Fury exclaimed. Poison Ivy stunned William and with that Fury had taken the world renowned archeologist and his research that could potentially lead him to an energem.

"Dr. William!" Shelby exclaimed.

"You guys go after Fury, I'll stay and start working on an antidote to reverse the pollen's effects..." Kendall instructed the team as they chased after Fury.

"Come Tess, pick up!" Shelby groaned as she tried to reach Tess on her Dino Com.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Tess was on the Amber Beach Sea Bridge alone with her thoughts, trying to understand her grandparents. Although in the beginning, Tess came to Amber Beach to try to figure out the story behind the strange gem that her parents got her, her plans suddenly changed. Everything she thought she wanted wasn't what she wanted anymore. As Tess leaned against the railing and the brisk ocean air blew her hair back, Chase was passing by, finishing his talk with Tess's grandmother. Chase finally got a look into Tess's life and for the first time, finally understands the once secretive small town girl. As Chase walked, he noticed Tess by herself. "A penny for your thoughts?" Chase asked, standing next to her.

"My entire life, I thought following my family's footsteps was the way to go. My grandparents were archeologists and so are my parents, I grew up wanting to be exactly like them and I still do. I just do know if I want to do it, exactly like them..." Tess confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"My family has this special legacy at Cal Tech and I wanted to keep it going. That was the plan. When I got my energem, my original plan was to figure out what was going on and then go back to the plan. I didn't expect to love it here so much. Now, it's like I can't imagine being anywhere else, doing else. My life is here now..."

"I know exactly how you feel. When I first came here, I didn't have anyone. And then I met, Kendall and Koda, and everyone else and now I can't imagine not being here. Do I still think about going back to New Zealand, all the time, but this place is like my second home too" Chase revealed to her. This was the first time Chase was vulnerable. This was a whole different side of Chase that not too many people get to see.

"You know, I spent my whole life with my grandparents. My parents were traveling all over the world and the most I got to see them was three or four times a year. My grandparents were the only family I have and disappointing them hurts me more than making them mad. I couldn't tell them what I was really doing but hopefully one day, they'll understand me..."

"You know, you have another family too..." Chase smiled, referring to the rangers. "We're you're family too and we'll always be here for you..."

As they stood there, Chase and Tess just gazed into each other's eyes but their moment was cut short when they heard yells of panic. The duo turned around to see that Fury had taken Tess's grandfather hostage. "If you don't want to give up your research, then maybe you'll be of of some use to me old man!" Fury snarled as Poison Ivy let out an ominous cackle.

"Grandpa?" Tess asked as she tried to see if her eyes were fooling her, but unfortunately they weren't. Fury had William in his grasp. "Grandpa!"

"Fury!" Chase exclaimed as the black and yellow rangers ran over to intercept Fury and Poison Ivy.

"Awwh, you two..." Fury growled.

"That's a new low for you Fury, beating on a poor innocent old man" Chase goaded Fury.

"Let him go, Fury! He has nothing to do with this!" Tess exclaimed.

"Oh he does, this old man will lead us to another energem!" Poison Ivy cackled.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Chase exclaimed as he and Tess charged at Fury and Poison Ivy. Fury tossed William aside as he turned his attention to Tess and Chase. As William struggled to get up, his eyes fell on Tess. Tess hit Fury with a series of roundhouse kicks, but it wasn't enough. After taking Chase down, Fury sent Tess flying to her grandfather.

"Tess!" William said, going to his granddaughter's side. "Tess, what's going on?"

"I wish I can tell you grandpa, but I can't. But you need to get out of here, somewhere safe..." Tess advised her grandfather. The last thing Tess wanted was anything happening to her grandfather.

"Not without you..." William said.

"I can't. If he has that research, it means trouble for everyone. I know you're disappointed in me, but this is something I have to do. You can either except it or not because it's not going to change anything. This is my life and I have to life it my way. I know this is hard, but you have to trust me..." Tess pleaded to her grandfather. Tess spent her whole life following her grandparents' plans, that she never truly got to figure things out for herself. But if Tess's grandparents really did love her then they would just trust that if they let her go, that she will be okay.

William nodded his head as he made his way back to the museum for safety. Poison Ivy kicked Chase in the gut, causing him to fall to one knee. "Chase!" Tess said, running over to her friend's side.

"You rangers will never defeat us!" Fury cackled.

Tess helped Chase up as he asked her, "You ready?"

"Let's do this, it's morphin' time!" Tess exclaimed. "Dino charger!"

"Ready!" Chase exclaimed.

 ** _Dino charger, engage_**

Once they had morphed, the engaged their Dino steel, "Dino steel, armor on!" Chase and Tess ran into battle, but Fury and Poison Ivy proved to be quite the challenge.

"Para chopper, blast!" Chase blasted at Fury but he managed to spend the blasts back with his saber. Fury went at Chase but he managed to block the blows with his Para chopper. Chase hit Fury with a front kick but he managed to narrowly evade it and hit Chase with a strong blow to the chest. Chase was starting to see first hand that Fury is a very capable opponent.

"I'm going to pluck you like the weed you are!" Tess sneered as she fought against Poison Ivy. Tess managed to block Poison Ivy's vines with her Hypa Bow as she sent Poison Ivy back with a front kick. Tess charged in but Poison Ivy narrowly evaded her. Tess did a back roundhouse kick into a low sweep kick and Poison Ivy caught her foot, sending her flying.

Tess and Chase's backs were to each other as Fury and Poison Ivy circled around them. "Your energems are ours..." Fury growled but he spoke too soon as blasts came out of nowhere, striking him and Poison Ivy. It was the rest of the rangers coming in to help Tess and Chase.

Once Fury and Poison Ivy were down, the rest of the rangers regrouped. "You guys came!" Tess smiled.

"So glad you two safe" Koda breathed out.

"How's everyone back at the museum?" Chase asked.

"Kendall's got everything under control" Tyler told them. As the rangers regrouped, Fury and Poison Ivy managed to get back to their feet. "You rangers may have thwarted our plans once, but you won't again!" Fury roared.

"Spoke too soon, Fury" Tess sneered at the feral warrior.

"Power rangers, charge!" Tyler exclaimed. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Hypasaur, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power rangers, Dino charge!" the team exclaimed in unison.

"Vivix, rise!" Fury roared as an army of Vivix came to his and Poison Ivy's side.

"That raggedy weed is mine!" Tess growled as the rangers ran into battle.

"Fighting you Vivix is like walk in the park!" Tyler joked as he did a half flip as he managed to take down a good amount of Vivix with ease. After hitting them a strong front kick, Tyler caught one of the Vivix's fist before flipping them over.

"Caveman strength, easy to throw!" Koda exclaimed as he tossed the Vivix aside like rag dolls. No matter now many Vivix came at Koda, they didn't put up much of a fight.

"Let's show them how true knights do it, sir Riley" Ivan exclaimed as he and Riley teamed up to deal with the Vivix in front of them. They wielded their sabers expertly, taking down all the Vivx that came at them.

"Some for you, some for you!" Shelby sneered as she managed to hit all the Vivix with an array of pretty impressive kicks. "And I can't forget about you!" Shelby did an aerial cartwheel into a sweeping low kick.

"It's you and me, Fury!" Chase sneered as he went toe-to-toe with Fury. Fury went at Chase but he managed to block the blows with his Para chopper. Chase hit Fury with a front kick but he managed to narrowly evade it and hit Chase with a strong blow to the chest. "Para chopper, blast!" Chase blasted at Fury, stunning him. "That's why they call me hotshot."

"You're one pretty stubborn weed" Tess groaned as she dealt with Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy was a lot tougher than she looked. Tess went at Poison Ivy with her Hypa Bow, but the wily plant alien managed to evade the hits. Poison Ivy tried to whip Tess with her vine like hands but Tess managed to evade it with some swift flips. After striking Poison Ivy with her Hypa Bow, Tess aimed a back roundhouse kick at Poison Ivy but she caught the kick, sending Tess stumbling back.

As Tess regained herself, Poison Ivy cackled, "Time to grow some trouble!" Poison Ivy pointed her vines at Tess, extending them at her. Tess used her Hypa Bow, sending the vines back at Poison Ivy. This was enough to stun Poison Ivy as the rest of the rangers went to their friend's side.

"That was awesome!" Shelby cheered her friend on.

"Thanks! Let's finish that weed off for good" Tess smiled at her friend. "Dino spike?"

"Dino spike" Tyler smiled. "Dino charger, ready! Weapons combine!"

When Tyler threw the Dino Charger in the air, all six of the ranger's weapons combined into one large dagger-like weapon. "Red ranger launch!" the rest of the ranger exclaimed, as they connected their hands together, giving Tyler a life in the air. Once Tyler was up in the air, he grabbed the Dino spike, "Dino spike, final strike!"

Ivan loaded up his Ptera saber with his Dino chargers. "Ptera lightning, final strike!"

"Look's like I'm plucked" Poison Ivy cried out, falling at the hand of the rangers.

As the rangers stood tall, up in space, Sledge growled, "That useless weed! Fire the magna beam!" The Vivix complied as they fired the magna beam down to Earth, reviving Poison Ivy, increasing her in size and strength.

"Looks like that weed is pretty stubborn, time to bring some back up!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Let's call the Dino charge megazord!"

"Dino charger, ready! Summon zords!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby exclaimed as they formed the Dino Charge Megazord.

 _ **Zords combine  
Dino charge megazord, ready!**_

The rangers were transported into the megazord's cockpit. "Let's finish this mangy plant off for all!" Tess exclaimed as they charged into battle. The Dino charge megazord struck at Poison Ivy with the Stego saber, stunning her.

"Looks like you guys are all wrapped up!" Poison Ivy cackled as she got her vines and wrapped the rangers up, making it nearly impossible for them to move.

"We're stuck!" Shelby cried out.

"Looks like you guys are in quite a bind!" Poison Ivy cackled.

"How we get free?!" Koda panicked. As Poison Ivy toyed with the rangers, out of nowhere lightning bolts came out of the sky, hitting Poison Ivy. The rangers looked up and saw the Ptera zord flying in.

"It's Ivan!" Tess said with glee.

"Fear not, my friends!" Ivan said, steering the Ptera Zord towards Poison Ivy. The lightning bolts freed the other rangers from Poison Ivy's vines. Poison Ivy tried hitting the Ptera zord with her vines, but it was too swift. Poison Ivy couldn't manage to land a decent hit on Ivan.

"Let's finish pest off for good!" Tess exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler exclaimed."T-Rex Zord, final strike!". With one blast from the T-Rex Zord, the Gigazords were destroyed.

"It looks like I'm done for!" Poison Ivy cried out as she fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster extinct!" the rangers exclaimed in unison. It was another victory for the rangers.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Tess's grandparents were headed back to Eden Hills University to work with some other researchers on expanding their research on the Plesiosaurus. Tess was out front with her grandfather ready to see them off. This was definitely a trip William will never forget. As William loaded up their car, Tess approached her grandfather and handed him his research. William graciously took his research from Tess and revealed to his granddaughter, "You know, I gave a lot of myself to this research..."

"I know how much it means to you, that's why I couldn't let anything happen to it..."

William nodded his head as he took another look at his granddaughter. This trip to Amber Beach helped William start to see his granddaughter in a different life. Tess had grown to be a very beautiful and ambitious young woman. William was starting to see that this place was bringing out the best in her. Amber Beach brought something out of Tess that Cal Tech could never do. Her friends, Amber Beach gave Tess the confidence to explore all the possibilities life had to offer her.

Tess looked at her grandfather and said, "I'm so sorry, about just leaving..."

William took out his wallet and took out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and began to read it.

 _Dear Grandpa and Grandma,_  
 _This isn't easy for me to say, but I'm not going to Cal Tech and I have to leave. Everything that I thought I wanted wasn't what I wanted anymore. All my life, I've let you guys set this path for me, but I'm not sure if it's the path for me. I've never got to live my life and make choices for myself and I think it's time for me to do just that. Where I want to go to college, what I want to do with my life are choices I need to make, not you guys. You guys can only have so much say into my future and at the end of the day, this is my decision and mine alone. By the time you guys read this, I'll be gone and I'll be out discovering what the world has to offer me. But know that no matter where I am, know that I love you guys with all my heart and that I am so grateful for all that you guys have done for me. But at the end of the day, this is my life and I have to life it my way, not yours. Hopefully one day you'll understand and maybe forgive me..._  
 _-Tess_

"You still have that?"

"I always keep it with me, as a reminder. The day you left was one of the hardest days of my life. Not a day went by that I wouldn't think about you and if you were okay. But seeing you now, it's very clear that this place, your friends, have changed you for the better. I was wrong to say that I was disappointed in you. You're right, this your life and you can live it however you choose to. I just have to trust that I've raised you well enough to make the right choices..."

"I know it's scary to let me go, just know I'll come back. I'll always be your little girl and nothing about that will change" Tess smiled at her grandfather. No matter what, Tess will always be her grandfather's little girl.

"It helps that I have really good friends with me..." Tess smiled as the rest of the rangers, Kendall, along with Emma came out ready to say their goodbyes.

"Have you finished loading up the car?" Emma asked her husband.

"Yup, we are already to go" William smiled. "Take care, yourself sweet girl" William hugged his granddaughter.

"You guys too" Tess said, hugging her grandmother.

"Thank you for coming to our museum, I'm really sorry about the incident earlier" Kendall apologized.

"The pleasure was all ours, and don't even worry about it" Emma smiled.

After that was said and Tess said her goodbyes to her grandparents, Chase took a deep breath and approached Tess's grandfather, "I'm really glad you and Tess made up. I know how much this means to her..."

"I means a lot to me too, son. Seeing her now, I finally understand her, why she did what she did" William smiled.

Chase looked back at Tess and he smiled, "Yeah, she's something very special."

William looked at Chase and noticed that sparkle in his eye when he was looking at his granddaughter. That was the same look that William would get when he looks at Emma. Even after several years of being married for almost 60 years, William still looks at Emma like that everyday. "You must really care about my granddaughter, do you? Do you fancy her?"

Chase began to stutter, not really knowing what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was get on the bad side of Tess's grandfather. "Well, you see, I-"

William chuckled, placing his hand on Chase's shoulder and said "You don't have to say anymore, just take care of my granddaughter."

Chase smiled as Emma came up to them, "Ready? We have a long drive back to Eden Hills."

"Yeah" William said. As he was about to get into his car, he looked back at Chase and gave him a thumbs up. A smile appeared on Chase's face. It was clear that Chase managed to get William's approval.

As everyone waved goodbye, Tess went up to Chase, "What did you and grandpa talk about?"

"Nothing, just guy stuff" Chase said, being oddly cryptic.

Tess just chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Well come on, we better head back to the cafe. The lunch rush will be coming in any minute."

As the team was walking back to the cafe, Chase placed an arm around Tess's shoulder. Tess rolled her eyes but decided to humor Chase, leaving his arm around her shoulder.

Today, Tess was finally able to finally let go of the past that was holding her back. Tess carried a lot on her shoulders the day she left Eden Hills, but now that she was able to fully face her past, she's now able to take on the future and what life has in store for her. This is Tess's life and she's in control, but it definitely helped that she great people by her side.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, alls well that ends well. It's very good that Tess and her grandfather have made amends. Keeper definitely made a very good point. This was Tess's life and she could live it however she chooses. But being in Amber Beach definitely made her a better person and it definitely helped that she had great friends by her side. This chapter is leads into the purple energem arc.  
What do you guys think of this update? Yay or Nay? Expect the next update to come in the next couple of days.**  
 **Next Chapter: World Famous (In New Zealand)!: When one of Sledge's transport pods is spotted in New Zealand, the Rangers head to Auckland and are shocked to discover the existence of a new Ranger.**  
 **All feedback is welcome! Please Read &Review**


	24. World Famous! (in New Zealand)

**Author's Note:** **I know I maybe a little late, but I bring you guys another update! This chapter was really fun to type and each ranger was very well integrated in this chapter.  
** **Also, I also updated my profile with a few new story ideas that I will probably be putting up very soon. So I hope you guys can go and check them out and let me know what you guys think about them! Also, I'm always looking for new story ideas for original chapters, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to let me know!  
This is the first chapter in the purple energem arc. Here, the rangers see that Sledge has sent a new monster to New Zealand to find the purple energem (thanks to William's research). When the rangers get to New Zealand, they are not ready for what they are about to encounter.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER! ****I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 22: World Famous (in New Zealand)!

It was a beautiful day at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. After dealing with the afternoon rush, the rangers had a little down time. As the rangers relaxed, Shelby was in a heated debate with Kendall over her work schedule. "But, I'm scheduled to work seven days in a row!" Shelby complained. "I need a break."

"And you will get a break, on day eight" Kendall said as the rest of the rangers chuckled. As Riley and Tess sat there, Ivan and Koda came with drinks for everyone.

"It's not that bad, at least we'll rack in the tips" Tess smiled as her best friend just gave her a humorless look.

"How do you not get tired?" Riley asked Tess amused.

"When you're a full time student, a part-time waitress, and a power ranger, you get energy you never knew you had" Tess joked.

As the rangers looked over the work schedule for the next week, Chase was riding his skateboard through the museum like a crazy person. "Excuse me, guys! Whoa! Coming through! Make way, excuse me, guys!" Chase exclaimed as he tried his best not to hit any of the museum visitors. Chase rode into the cafe with a newspaper in his hand. "Guys, someone took a photo of a UFO. Look familiar?"

Chase placed a newspaper in front of the rangers. On the front page, there was ship flying through the sky that looks a lot like Sledge's transport pod.

"Hey! That Sledge's transport pod!" Koda observed.

"Yeah, it's the first time we've ever seen one of them out in the open like this" Tess pointed out.

"Photo take by Albert Smith..." Riley read from the newspaper.

Tyler took the paper out of Riley's hand and read more on this Albert Smith, "Albert gives Bigfoot tours? Cool!"

"We need to check this out right away" Kendall instructed the rangers, taking the newspaper out of Tyler's hands.

"Yes!" Chase exclaimed in excitement. "Albert lives in New Zealand, my home country!" Chase showed the entire front cover to his friends. The newspaper was the New Zealand Daily, which gave all the latest news and updates going on there. Chase always read it to keep up to speed on everything going on in the South Islands, where his family lived.

"Change the work schedule, Ms. Morgan. We're heading down under" Shelby sang happily. The rangers cheered as they were prepping for an incredible trip to New Zealand. But no one was more excited than Chase. This was going to be the first time Chase was going to be in New Zealand after becoming a ranger and to be able to share it with his friends, he couldn't be more thrilled.

 **...**

In the dark outer reaches of space, Sledge was putting his new plan into action. When Sledge learned at there might be a slight chance that the purple energem from William's research is still out there. Sledge sent his latest monster: Meteor to New Zealand to find it before the rangers do. That was why many Sledge's transport pods were seen all throughout New Zealand, it was the bounty hunter on the search for the elusive energem.

Once the transport pod made it back to Sledge's ship, Meteor came out, coming up a little short. "You complete your mission already?" Sledge asked the meteor monster.

"Not yet, I just came back for dinner. I'm hungry" Meteor complained.

"Keep searching Meteor, or you've already had your last meal!" Sledge growled, shoving Meteor back inside the transport pod. "Send him back to Earth!" Sledge threw a Vivix aside. The Vivix complied, sending Meteor back down to Earth to continue his search for the purple energem.

 **...**

After a long plane ride, the rangers finally arrived to New Zealand. After getting off their plane, the rangers got out and into a shuttle bus so that they could look around New Zealand. New Zealand was definitely a beautiful country and the rangers wanted to savor every moment that they're are.

"I propose we take a gander around Aukland before we locate this Alfred character" Ivan suggested.

After a short bus ride, the rangers made it to Downtown Aukland in the heart of New Zealand. "Okay, so here we have the Sky Tower. It has a restaurant on the top that rotates all the way around from which you can see all of Aukland" Chase informed his friends as they got out to look around.

"It looks so much bigger in person" Tess breathed out in awe.

After taking a selfie with Tyler, Shelby reminded the team, "Oh, let's go! We need to catch the ferry." The team got back into the shuttle bus and after a short bus ride, the rangers were on the ferry headed to were Albert Smith presumably lives.

As the rangers enjoyed the beautiful view, Chase was on the phone with his mother. "Yeah, I love you Mom." After he hung up, Riley and Tess went to check up on their favorite Kiwi.

"I wish we were in the South Islands, so we could see your family" Riley said to his friend.

"Yeah. Well luckily, I'm going to be seeing them pretty soon..." Chase smiled.

"That's awesome" Tess smiled. "This is place is so beautiful, I can see why you miss it here so much."

"I mean it's pretty awesome I get to share this with you" Chase smirked, putting his arm around Tess. Tess smirked at him, removing his arm, "Wow, that's actually kinda sweet and I'm a little impressed that this is the first pickup line that you used on me that doesn't use your name..." Chase simply just chuckled at Tess's blunt nature.

"Oh! Dolphins!" Shelby smiled as she came over to the other end of the ship as the rangers followed.

"What are dolphins?" Ivan asked, confused.

"Their animals that live in the ocean" Tess informed the knight of Zandar.

"There!" Shelby pointed.

"There, they are!" Riley pointed as several dolphins swam next to the ship. The rangers stared in awe, Koda removed his shirt, yelling, "We go swim!"

"No! No! No!' the rangers exclaimed, trying to stop Koda from jumping off the side of the boat.

 **...**

After the ferry ride, there was a car waiting for the rangers, ready to take them to meet Albert. The car took the rangers deep into the heart of the forest. "Is this the right place?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, we're really out in the boonies" Tess joked.

"Well here, we cal it the _wop wops_ " Chase used his New Zealand lingo on his friends.

The rangers got out to see a makeshift camp outside of an old trailer. A lot of the stuff looked very worn down and old. There were lots of strange things in the camp from a random canoe to a large can with _Bigfoot Tours_ painted on the front "Hello? Is anybody here?" Tyler asked as the rangers explored the camp.

"Good day, anyone?" Ivan asked.

" _Bigfoot Tours_?" Chase read the large can. "Yep, this is Albert's place."

"Hey guys! Check this out..." Shelby said as the rangers went to an opening by the trailer. Hanging from the tree was a large chunk of meat. Shelby got a large stick and started poking it.

"That thing is disgusting" Tess cringed as several flies flew around the meat.

"Now why would anyone hang something like that up there?" Ivan incurred.

When Shelby poked the meat again, the meat shot up, releasing a net down onto the rangers. As the rangers struggled to get out of the net, someone came out and yelled, "Gotcha!" causing the rangers to scream. The strange old man was dressed in worn down clothes, had an eye patch and a tree hat on.

"Thought you were a Bigfoot" he said, confused.

"Oh, you must be Albert Smith" Riley deduced.

"That's me! World famous in New Zealand!" Albert chuckled out. Once Albert got the net off the rangers, they sat down at a table as Albert got some artifacts to show the young rangers. Albert was definitely an interesting character with this eccentricity about him.

"Horn of a unicorn, footprint of a Bigfoot..." Albert said as he placed several artifacts on the table in front of rangers. The rangers couldn't tell if the artifacts were real or not. "And I wrestled a giant squid once. He got my eye, but I got his leg!" Albert exclaimed, waving a squid tentacle in the air.

"Whoa" Ivan humored the interesting man. Koda picked up the footprint, confused.

"A giant squid... wow" Tyler said in awe.

Tess looked at the artifacts with a hard look, asking "Are these real?"

"Uh please, uh good sir, if you could just tell us more about this photo?" Ivan asked, holding up the newspaper that Chase showed them earlier.

"So you guys are UFO hunters..." Albert said in awe.

"Ahhh..." Ivan breathed out, not knowing what to say.

"Sort of, you can say that" Tess said, meekly.

"I've see it five times all over the city!" Albert revealed to the rangers. Albert ran over to his desk and grabbed some photos to show the rangers. "Here's the proof..."

The rangers looked over the photos and it showed that Sledge's transport pods were see all over Aukland. From in the city to shores of the beach, Sledge's transport pods were seen everywhere. "Excuse me a moment. When I come back, I'll tell you how I got this giant dragon's egg" Albert said, placing this large egg-like structure on the table.

"They're definitely transport pods" Shelby observed.

"Mm guys, Albert seems a little... cuckoo" Chase said, reading everyone's mind.

"That's putting it nicely" Tess agreed.

"Really? Just a little?" Riley asked, raising his eyebrow. "Come on, let's find out exactly where he took the photos and get out of here." The rangers could only handle so much of Albert's insanity, but not all the rangers felt that way.

"Cool, a police scanner" Tyler said in awe as he went up to see Albert, who was messing around with an old police scanner.

"I like to know what's happening around town."

"You know, my dad took me Bigfoot hunting once..." Tyler revealed to Albert. Those were the memories that Tyler kept close to his heart.

"How many did you catch?"

"None, but I did catch a cold" earning a chuckle out of both of them. "Still, it was a great adventure."

"Well, that's what life should be, don't you think? One great adventure" Albert smiled at Tyler. Despite living quite a bit of life, Albert still had a youthful soul. Albert knew how to enjoy every single moment and looked for the adventures that life had to offer.

After an interesting encounter with Albert, the rangers had to leave and figure out what Sledge's plans were. "Good luck on finding those UFOs" Albert saw off the rangers.

"Thanks for your help, Albert" Tyler thanked the eccentric old man.

"We'll check out those locations you gave us" Riley added as the rangers said their byes.

 **...**

After a fairly long drive, the team was back in Downtown Aukland. Now with a list of possible locations, the rangers had a better idea as to where Sledge will show up next. "These are the five different places where Albert took the photos" Shelby explained as she marked a map of New Zealand.

"You think Sledge will show up to the same place twice?" Tess asked.

"It's worth a shot, this is the only lead we've got" Chase said and he was right. This was all the rangers have so they have to work with what they've got.

"Okay, it seems like Sledge is looking for something..." Riley deduced.

"But what?" Koda asked.

"Who know's, could it be an energem?" Tess asked.

"But an energem all the way out here?" Tyler said, having obvious doubts that an energem can be all the way here in New Zealand.

As the rangers tried to figure out, something was going on behind them. After picking a bike lock, a thief made his way with someone else's bike. "Hey! He took my bike!" Someone cried out. The rangers saw and quickly ran to help retrieve this young woman's bike.

"We stop him" Koda reassured her.

The rangers ran as fast as they could to help that young woman get her bike back but the thief was still going too fast. The thief looked behind him to see if the rangers were still following him but he was clear but when he turned his head, he saw someone coming his way. When the rangers finally caught up, they couldn't believe what was in front of them. "I can't believe it" Shelby breathed out.

The person the bike thief crashed into was none other than the Purple Dino Charge Power Ranger. "Let me go!" the bike thief grumbled but the purple ranger already tied him up. Once he got up, he turned around see the team behind him.

"The purple ranger!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Tess you were right, that's why Sledge has been searching New Zealand..." Chase pieced together.

"He wants purple energem" Koda added.

Confused, the purple ranger ran away. "Hey, hold it!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers chased after him. The purple ranger jumped over the railing as the others followed after him.

"Hey, come back!" Koda exclaimed.

The purple ranger jumped over a flight of stairs and swiftly landed on his feet. But before he could go any further, an ominous voice cackled, "I've finally found you! Now give me the purple energem!" It was Sledge's minion: Meteor. "Have it your way! Vivix, destroy him! Go!" An army of Vivix charged at the purple ranger, but help was on the way. The other rangers had already morphed and came in just in time to help. "Not while we're here!" Tyler exclaimed.

The other rangers had morphed and ran into battle against the army of Vivix. "Get me all eight energems!" Meteor instructed them.

The purple ranger managed to evade some of the Vivix, but he wasn't really putting up much of a fight. But before the Vivix can strike him, Ivan flipped in to help him, "Fear not my violet friend!" Ivan threw the Vivix aside before hitting them with some strong kicks. "Summon Ptera Saber!" As Ivan ran into battle, the purple ranger stumbled back and tripped on the steps behind him. It was pretty clear that the Purple ranger wasn't going to be of too much help to the other rangers.

Tyler did a swift backflip, he hit the Vivix with a swift low kick. "Did you guys leave your fighting skills back at Amber Beach?" Tyler joked as he hit a Vivix with a strong punch and went into a back roundhouse kick.

The purple ranger quickly ran for cover behind a bench.

"I don't know Tyler, I think these creeps have always been weak!" Chase joked as the Vivix tried to gang up on him but he managed to push them back before taking them down with a low sweep kick.

"Why kick one Vivix, when I can kick six?" Koda asked as he threw one of the Vivx with the rest before hitting them with a strong drop kick.

Riley jumped off a railing and hit a Vixix with a strong kick. Riley stumbled back into a bench but managed to dodge it.

Shelby fought hard against the Vivx, but they managed to knock her back. As some Vivix held her back she managed to float over them, and kick the Vivix behind her.

Tess did an aerial cartwheel and ducked underneath a Vivix's fist. Tess did a low sweep kick and once she got up she caught a Vivix's fist, flipping it over like nothing.

As the rangers fought valiantly, the purple ranger was still hiding behind a park bench, too afraid to go into battle with his fellow rangers.

"Let's finish this!" Tyler exclaimed as he and the rangers got together to put an end this.

"Energize! Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Lightning Strike!"

The rangers blasted at Meteor but it was not enough. "Nice try, rangers!" Meteor goaded, getting away. Once the smoke cleared, Sledge's minion was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, man" Chase responded.

The rangers looked up to see one of Sledge's transport pods, getting away. "A pod! He's escaping!" Riley pointed out.

Once the fight was over, the rangers demorphed, trying to figure out their next plan of attack.

"Monster got away" Koda said.

"He won't get far. I have a feeling he'll back" Tess said to her friends. Sledge wasn't going to give up the energem without a fight.

"Where'd Purple go?" Tyler asked.

"There he is" Shelby said, as the team turned around to see the Purple ranger still hiding behind a park bench.

"Likely he's never seen a monster before" Ivan pointed out.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized to the rangers for not being able to help them.

"Don't worry, we're on your side, mate" Chase reassured him.

"Wait a second, I know you..." the Purple ranger said, getting up and approaching the rangers. The Purple ranger demorphed, revealing himself to be Albert.

"Albert?!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Surprise" Albert said modestly to the team.

"Excellent!" Tyler exclaimed, putting an arm around Albert's shoulder.

"You're a Power ranger?" Riley asked.

"Is that what they call it when I change?" Albert asked. "A _Power Ranger_?"

"Yeah! It's what we all are" Tess smiled.

"And what's this?" Albert asked, taking the purple energem out of his pocket.

"'Tis an energem" Ivan explained. "It holds powers beyond your imagination."

"The UFOs you've been seeing belong to those monsters. They want to steal that energem and use it for evil" Riley added.

"I just wanted to do good deeds for the town" Albert informed the rangers. The purple energem gave Albert the power and allowed him to be a local hero to New Zealand.

"Well, now you could do good deeds for the world!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Sounds like a grand adventure" Albert agreed but he couldn't help but have his fears and doubts. Dealing with Sledge's monsters can be pretty scary.

 **...**

Back in space, Sledge had another scheme up his sleeve to get the purple energem from the rangers. Wrench had developed a reanimation machine, which had the ability to bring Sledge's fallen aliens back to life if the machine has a piece of that monster's DNA. With the reanimation machine, Wrench was able to bring Iceage and Stingrage back to life.

"My reanimation machine worked! It brought Iceage and Stingrage back to life!" Wrench exclaimed.

"Good. After Meteor's failure, I know I can't trust this mission to a new monster. So I'm giving you both one more chance to get me those energems, or I'll destroy you again myself..." Sledge growled, menacingly.

Sledge was getting desperate and he was going to go to great lengths to get the energems.

 **...**

Once they had learned that Albert was the purple ranger, the rangers were ready to get Albert into fighting shape when they come face to face with Sledge's goons again. Albert had set up a training course by his trailer so that he and rangers could train. "We know fighting monsters can be scary, but we'll make sure you're ready, Albert" Tyler reassured him. "Don't you, worry!"

Tyler, along with Chase and Shelby were ready to do a practice run with Albert. Chase set his watch so they time their run, "All right, and... go!" Once the time had started, Tyler, Shelby and Chase made their way up the ropes. As they climbed, they looked back at Albert, who was simply nonchalantly standing there.

"Hey, something wrong?" Chase asked.

Tyler got off the ropes and encouraged Albert, "Just do the best you can. It's okay, if you can't keep up."

"Can't keep up? Me?" Albert asked, aghast. "I'm just giving you a head start."

Once Albert started climbing up the ropes, he sped past the rangers like it was nothing. The rangers tried their best to keep up but they couldn't. Once Albert made it to the other side, Shelby joked, "Don't over do it, Albert!"

After the rope exercise, all the rangers were now running laps around the forest. While the rangers tried their best to keep up, Albert was way in front of them without breaking a sweat. "Keep up, slowpokes" Albert joked.

"I beg you, no more running" Ivan wheezed out as they all made it back to Albert's trailer.

Once they made it back, Albert still had plenty of energy, doing a number of push ups. "He is definitely ready" Tyler breathed out. Albert definitely had boundless energy for someone of his age.

"He's a beast" Chase added as everyone decided to sit down and take a breather. "So Albert, how did you bond to your energem?" Tyler asked the question on everyone's mind.

Albert let out a deep breath, reaching inside his pocket and pulled out his energem as he recalled an experience he would never forget, "About a year ago, our town was hit with a freak snowstorm..."

 _Deep in the mountains of New Zealand, dark clouds filled the air as heavy winds blew throughout. The weather was pretty rough as a blizzard started to brew._

"My friends were hiking in the mountains and their sweet little girl, Cindy got lost..."

 _Off the side of the cliff, a young girl was hanging on for dear life as the icy winds got stronger and stronger. She was separated from the rest of the group and there was no one to be seen.  
"Help! Help!" Cindy cried out._

"I was the only one with the chance of finding her. I know the mountains like the back of my hand..."

 _Albert braved through the blizzard as he climbed up the side of the mountain to get to the young girl, shivering as the icy winds were blowing harder and harder.  
"Don't worry, little lady! Albert's got you now..." Albert reassured her  
As Albert held onto the young girl, he noticed a strange purple light, glowing in the small crevice next to her.  
"Hmm... what's this?" Albert asked as he reached over. He picked up a purple paragon-like gem from underneath a thin blanket of snow. That gem was none other than the purple energem. Once Albert grabbed the energem, he felt this strange energy surge through him, giving him unbelievable strength and energy._

"And suddenly, I cold turn into a ranger..." Albert revealed to the team, telling them about his experiences. It was Albert's courage against insurmountable odds to help someone in need, allowed the purple energem to bond to him. "I got myself that police scanner and soon enough, I was stopping thieves, and pulling cats out of trees, doing all kinds of good things. Folks count on me, kind of a local hero, you know?"

Tyler looked at his team, exchanging chuckles "We know how you feel..." As they all sat there, the rangers Dino coms started going off.

"Alien bio signs, Downtown Auckland" Riley told the team.

As the rest of the team started off, to see what was going on, Tyler said to Albert, "Time to show them what the purple ranger is really made of" Albert exchanged chuckles with Tyler, but as soon as he left, the elderly kiwi couldn't help but be scared. Fighting monsters can be a pretty scary thing but the last thing Albert wanted to do was let the other rangers down.

 **...**

In Downtown Aukland, Stingrage and Iceage led by Meteor were causing havoc all over the city. "Time for a cold snap!" Iceage cackled, freezing a group of people.

"Have some meteorites, too!" Meteor roared as he blasted some nearby buildings.

Many innocent people ran to try to get to safety as Sledge's monsters were causing destruction all over the city. "We're gonna wipe you all out!" Meteor growled but he spoke too soon as he was blasted by near by laser blasts. It was the rangers, who arrived just in time to stop them.

"There's three of them..." Albert quaked in fear.

"Thee times the freeze!" Iceage growled.

"Three times the sting!" Stingrage cackled.

"Three times the heat!" Meteor roared.

"Stingrage? Iceage? We beat them already, why are they here?" Tess asked confused.

"Sledge must have brought them back to life" Shelby deduced.

"Sledge must be desperate..." Tyler added.

"Follow what we do" Koda instructed Albert as the rangers got ready to morph.

"It's morphin' time!" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino charger!"

"Ready!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Ready..." Albert quaked, holding up the purple energem.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

While the other rangers ran into battle, Albert stayed back. Meteor, Stingrage, and Iceage charged at the rangers. While the other rangers fought, Tyler looked back to see Albert standing there, afraid. "Albert, are...are you okay?" Tyler asked him.

"No, I'm not..." Albert revealed.

Tyler ran to Albert to see what was wrong, "Oh, Albert. What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, but I've never fought monsters before..." Albert revealed to Tyler. This was something that Albert was used to. As they stood there, some Vivix made their way over to them.

"Here they come!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I want to fight them, but I'm too afraid..."

"I'll protect you!" Tyler exclaimed as he charged at the Vivix to protect Albert. Tyler managed to get a strong back kick in but was met with a Vivix's kick to the gut. Tyler stumbled back a bit but jumped into a roundhouse back handspring layout, and kept fighting to protect Albert and himself. "See? I've got this!"

"Take that!" Tyler exclaimed as he continued to fight. But despite Tyler's strong fighting capability, Albert was still terrified. Albert quickly took refuge behind a building, out of harm's way.

As Tyler kept fighting, he noticed Albert was nowhere to be found. "Albert?" Tyler looked around, but Albert was behind the building. Albert demorphed, he was simply to afraid to fight. After jumping off a Vivix's back, Tyler took all the Vivix down with a powerful roundhouse kick. "You're all grounded, get it?" Tyler joked, taking the last Vivix down a spinning kick.

"Freeze, black ranger!" Iceage roared, shooting at Chase but he managed to tuck and dive, avoiding the ice blast.

"Not today!" Chase said, blasting at Iceage. Koda and Tess came in, to keep Iceage at bay, but the icy monster managed to dodge the hits. Iceage got a hold of Koda but he managed to shake him off, "Get off, ice man!" Koda exclaimed, hitting him with strong hits.

"Take this, you hunk of ice!" Tess exclaimed as she rolled off Koda's back and hit Iceage with a powerful front kick.

Shelby and Riley went toe-to-toe with Stingrage. "We destroyed you once..." Shelby hit Stingrage with a spinning back kick.

"And we'll destroy you again!" Riley finished, striking Stingrage with his Dino saber.

As the other rangers fought, Tyler went to look for Albert, "There you are. Why didn't you tell us you were scared?"

"It's easy to catch a bike thief or a purse snatcher, but those monsters... they want to destroy me!" Albert quaked in sheer fear.

"You can get past your fear. Like when you wrestled that giant squid!"

"I never wrestled a giant squid, heck I can't even swim!" Albert admitted. "And I never caught a Bigfoot. I'm a fraud! Everything about me is fake. Even this..." Albert took off his eyepatch to reveal that his eye was fine. "I'm nothing but a coward..."

"No way, the energem doesn't make mistakes..." Tyler thought out loud. "You saved that little girl, right?"

"Cindy? Well, yes. Yes, I did."

"Then, you're no coward. Stay here" Tyler advised Albert. Tyler ran back into battle to help the rest of his team.

"Let's finish this!" Tyler exclaimed as he went to help Ivan against Meteor. As Ivan struck at Meteor with his Ptera saber, Tyler rolled off Ivan's back and hit Meteor with a strong side kick, sending Meteor flying. Ivan and Tyler worked together and sent Meteor flying.

Riley and Shelby got the upper hand on Stingrage, sending him flying with a double drop kick.

After beating all three of Sledge's minions, the rangers regrouped to finish Sledge's minions once and for all. "It's over!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I'll stop them by bouncing a meteor ball!" Meteor roared as he revealed to be holding a meteor ball.

"Not so fast!" Riley exclaimed as he charged at Meteor, grabbing the meteor out of his hand. "Hey! You're not launching anything!" The monsters went at Riley but threw the ball over them, with Shelby catching it.

"All right, monsters come and get it!" Shelby toyed with him.

"That's not your's!" Iceage joked as he charged at Shelby.

"Think fast!" Shelby threw it to Koda, who quickly caught. Koda managed to evade Stingrage and threw the meteor to Ivan.

"Oh, Sir Tyler, perhaps unpack a power?" Ivan asked as he held the meteor out.

"Okay! I'll launch it right back at them. Royal Dino punch!" Tyler exclaimed. "Electro charge!" With the power of the red energem, Tyler hit the meteor, sending it flying well past Meteor, Stingrage, and Iceage. The meteor was in the sky before coming back and hitting the monsters with a great deal of power, destroying them.

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

Sledge was watching the entire thing unfold from space and he was not happy. "Wrench! Those two monsters you brought back are worthless! Let's see what a big meteor can do..." Sledge roared. "Magna beam!" The Vixix sent the Magna Beam down to Earth, increasing Meteor in size and power.

"We need the Dino charge Megazord" Chase suggested.

"Wait, where's Albert?" Shelby asked.

"I'll take care of it!" Tyler stepped up. "Can you handle Meteor?"

"Of course, Sir Tyler" Ivan said.

"Dino charger, ready!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby exclaimed as they summoned the Dino Charge Megazord.

 ** _Zords combine!  
_ _Dino charge Megazord, ready!_**

"Dino drive, activate!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed as they got ready to destroy Meteor for good.

"Come on, guys! Let's do this!" Chase said, taking the lead.

"Time for a meteor shower!" Meteor exclaimed. Meteor brought a meteor shower from space down to Earth, hitting the rangers.

As the rest of the rangers dealt with Meteor, Tyler went over to Albert to make sure he was protected from the rest of Sledge's monsters, "We can't let them get your energem! It's time to get out of here." As Tyler helped get Albert to safety, Iceage's cackle throughout Downtown. Out of nowhere, Iceage hit Tyler with a strong icy blast, causing him to demorph. When Tyler came to, his leg was completely frozen in ice.

"You did it! Now let's get their energems!" Stingrage cackled as he and Iceage made their way to Tyler and Albert.

Albert couldn't be afraid right now, right now he needed to protect Tyler. "Come with me, I know where to go." Albert helped Tyler up, and tried to get themselves somewhere safe.

"You won't escape us!" Iceage cackled.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers definitely had their hands full with Meteor. The rangers definitely underestimated Meteor's strength. "If he keeps up this meteor shower, we're done for" Ivan feared the worst.

"Don't panic, guys. We'll have the Pachy zord ambush him" Chase suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Tess said. "Dino charger, ready! Summon Pachy zord!"

 _ **Pachy charger, engage**_

Tess summoned the Pachy Zord to help the rangers in their fight. The Pachy zord came in just in time and with it's wrecking ball, dealt a great deal of damage to Meteor.

"Now that hit the spot!" Riley exclaimed.

"How 'bout we try something new, eh?" Chase suggested.

"Activate Dino Charge Megazord, Ankylo-Pachy Formation!" the rangers exclaimed in unison. Shelby's Tricera zord, detached from the megazord, allowing the Pachy zord to attach to the megazord.

 _ **Pachy charger, engage  
** **Zords combine!**_  
 _ **Dino charge megazord, Ankylo-Pachy Formation ready**_

"I can feel the power of this combination!" Riley cheered.

"Me too! Very strong!" Koda added.

 **...**

Meanwhile Albert with his arm around Tyler, was trying desperately to get to safety. Albert and Tyler were deep in the forest, far from the city. "Come on! Come on! Just a little bit further!" Albert encourage Tyler. Tyler could only walk as fast as he could since his leg was still frozen solid.

 **...**

"Bring on whatever you want, rangers!" Meteor roared menacingly, but he would soon come to regret that.

"Pachy zord, wrecking ball!" the rangers exclaimed in unison. The Pachy zord gave the rangers power beyond their wildest imagination.

The megazord swung the Pachy zord's wrecking ball in the air, as Chase goaded Meteor, "Bring it..."

Meteor charged at the rangers, and the battle began. The rangers swung at Meteor with the Ankylo hammer but the former was able to swiftly evade it. "You have to do better than that!" Meteor mocked the rangers. Meteor managed to land some hits on the rangers, but they kept fighting. After swinging the Pachy zord's wrecking ball, Meteor caught the megazord's arm, but they managed to land a hit with the Ankylo hammer. The hit sent Meteor back.

"Ankylo zord, hammer punch!" the rangers exclaimed in unison. The hit stunned Meteor, sending him stumbling back. The rangers followed it up with some powerful kicks, sending Meteor flying.

 **...**

"We're almost there" Albert reassured Tyler. Albert knew a spot where Tyler would be safe from Stingrage and Iceage, who were still hot on their tail.

"Surprise!" a menacing voice cackled before blasting at the two rangers, sending them flying. Albert and Tyler were cut off by Iceage and Stingrage. "Did you really think you could escape us?" Iceage cackled.

"Albert, go! Run!" Tyler said as he struggled to get to his feet but even he could, Tyler couldn't really put up much of a fight since his leg was still frozen.

"No, not this time!" Albert said, standing tall. Tyler showed Albert true kindness and protected him, and now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Trust me..." Albert had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"You're not leaving here with your energem, old man!" Stingrage growled.

"Well, at least give me a fighting chance!" Albert pleaded. Albert got out his energem and quickly morphed, but as soon as he morphed his back began to ache. "Hold on a second! Oh my back aches!"

Stingrage and Iceage laughed in amusement at Albert. They were pretty confident because they were sure Albert can not put up much of a fight. "I'm coming for you, scallywags!" Albert exclaimed, holding up his Dino saber. "Old Al is gonna teach you a lesson."

Albert swung at Stingrage and Iceage but they easily moved out of the way. As Albert held his Dino saber up in the air, his back started to ache again, "Oh, my back" Albert hunched over in pain. "I may be old, but I'll still give you a whooping!" Albert swung wildly with his Dino saber but they were able to dodge him like nothing.

"He thinks he can kick our butts!" Iceage exclaimed.

"The only thing he'll kick is the bucket" Stingrage added.

"You two need to learn some respect for the elderly. And I'm gonna teach you!" Albert exclaimed. Albert hit Stingrage and Iceage with two strong consecutive back roundhouse kicks, sending them flying. Once they hit the ground, their feet were caught in some traps set by Albert, pulling them up into a tree. "You fools walked right into my trap. That's the last time you underestimate, Albert Smith!" That was Albert's plan all along. Albert's plan was to lead Stingrage and Iceage into the forest, catch them off guard and then lure them into his traps.

Albert runs back to Tyler, "Tyler, hold still!" Albert uses his Dino saber to break the ice that encased Tyler's leg.

"Ah, thanks!" Tyler thanked Albert. "So that's why you took me all the way out here. You tricked them, you sly dog!" Tyler was impressed with Albert's quick wit and instincts.

"Yep, finally caught myself a couple of Bigfoots" Albert chuckled as Iceage and Stingrage struggled to break free.

"Thanks Albert..."

"No, thank you! My boy, you helped me find my courage" Albert thanked Tyler. Albert spent his whole life in fear that once he faced his fears head on, he was able to protect Tyler. "And you also made me realize that I can't remain a Power Ranger..."

 **...**

The rest of the rangers hit Meteor with a combination of powerful kicks. Meteor stumbled back, not putting up much of a fight. "Let's finish this!" Chase exclaimed. The rangers were ready to end Meteor once and for all.

"Pachy zord, wrecking ball!" The Pachy zord's wrecking ball hit Meteor, dealing a great amount of damage.

"Pachy zord wrecking ball, final strike!" That hit was enough to destroy Meteor once and for all.

"Monster extinct" Chase exclaimed.

 **...**

Now that the fight was over, the rangers regrouped with Albert who was ready to break his bond to the purple energem. The rangers had Keeper come out to New Zealand so that he can help with the process. "Are you sure about this, Albert? You'd be such a great ranger..." Tyler tried to convince Albert to join the team.

"New Zealand is my home. There's just no way I could leave it" Albert explained to Tyler. "Plenty of other people can be a ranger, but nobody here can replace me."

The rangers were touched by Albert's deep bond to his home.

"Albert is right. his duty as the purple ranger was to keep the energem safe from our enemies, but his work is done now..." Keeper said as he stepped in front of Albert.

"I'm ready, Keeper..." Albert said, ready to renounce his duty as a ranger.

"Hold you energem to the head of my staff" Keeper instructed Albert. "This will unbond you from it..."

Albert placed the energem on the head of Keeper's staff. As he held the energem to Keeper's staff, the light began to shine brighter. The energem would soon go through Keeper's staff and into his hand. Albert was officially unbonded from his energem. "Thank you, Albert. You've made us all very proud" Keeper thanked him before teleporting back Amber Beach.

"It's been a pleasure, sir..." Tyler thanked Albert for everything, shaking his hand before going in for a friendly hug.

"Promise me you'll bring your dad here, someday. We'll all go Bigfoot hunting" Albert invited Tyler and his father to come back to New Zealand.

"I'd love that and I know he would, too..."

"Now, off you go. You've got a plane to catch" Albert smiled at the rangers. As the rangers boarded into their car to catch the ferry back to the mainland, Albert put his eyepatch on to continue on with looking for mysterious creatures.

"Oh, Albert, other eye" Tyler reminded Albert where his eyepatch originally was. Albert quickly moved his eyepatch to the other eye, before seeing the rangers off.

"And I've got a town to protect!" Albert exclaimed as he marched off.

"Go get 'em, Albert!" Tyler cheered Albert as the rangers chuckled.

"We'll miss you!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Take care!" Tess added.

The rangers brought out the courage inside of Albert that he thought was lost. Today was an adventure that Albert would never forget...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **It seems like an old dog can learn new tricks! Albert is a pretty awesome dude. Albert proved that age is simply a number and anyone can be a hero. But now the rangers have the purple energem now, but this isn't the last time the rangers will see Sledge.  
What do you guy's think about Albert and his encounter with the rangers? And of course what do you think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay?**  
 **Also, check out my updated profile with a few new story ideas that I will be putting up very soon. Lemme know what you guys think about them! Also, I'm always looking for new story ideas for original chapters, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to let me know!**  
 **Next chapter:** **Deep Down Under: With the Purple Energem in hand, the rangers race to find the Plesio Zord before Sledge can destroy it for good. But when Meteor returns can the rangers destroy him for good this time?  
All feedback is welcome! Please Read&Review!**


	25. Deep Down Under

**Author's Note: Long time, no write! I am so sorry for disappearing from you guys! This semester was one of the hardest semesters I've ever had. Not only have I been putting all my energy into school because it is my last year, but I've just been dealing with a lot of personal issues. It was taking a toll on me, both emotionally and physically, but now that I'm done with school, I'm gonna try and put all my energy into writing. Even though I suck at responding, I've been getting all your reviews and I truly appreciate it. I am thankful for all the support you guys show for this story and I truly love each and every one of you.  
** **This isn't my favorite episode of Dino Charge but it is vital to the purple energem arc, so I went through it for you guys. In this chapter, the rangers search New Zealand for the Plesio zord, before Fury and Sledge can destroy it.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 23: Deep Down Under

Back in the deep dark bowels of space, Fury and Sledge were regrouping, trying to figure out their next plan against the rangers. They were at a significant disadvantage now that the rangers had the purple energem. But there was one thing that Sledge knew for sure, he wasn't gonna give up without a fight.

"Trust me, the purple energem bonded to a ranger. So, the Plesio Zord must be awake! Once I find it..."

"The Ptera Zord was in your hands and you lost it! I'm not taking any chances" Sledge's patience with Fury running thin. "This time we're gonna destroy the rangers' zord before those teenage twerps can control it!"

"I know! That's exactly why I told Wrench to reanimate Meteor! Fury informed Sledge. "His fireballs are exactly what we need to destroy the Plesio Zord" Sledge and Fury walked to the main control room to check on Wrench's progress.

"What are we waiting for? Wrench pull the lever!" Sledge commanded Wrench.

"Yes Master Sledge" Wrench complied, pulling the lever to bring Meteor back to life. With one blast from his reanimation machine, Wrench brought Meteor back to life.

"I'm alive!" Meteor exclaimed. "Meteor at your service, Master..."

"That's what I like to hear. Now destroy the Plesio zord" Sledge instructed Meteor.

"Yes sir!"

"And finish any ranger that gets in your way" Sledge said menacingly as Meteor got into a transport pod and began his search for the zord that bonded to the purple energem.

"My pleasure..."

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, Kendall was on her laptop communicating with the rangers, who were still in New Zealand. Now that the rangers were in possession of the purple energem, it was vital they find the Plesio Zord before Sledge can capture it or destroy it. While the purple energem is powerful, the Plesio zord is just as powerful as well. "I know you were all set to come back, but it's vital that you stay in New Zealand until we find the Plesio zord" Kendall instructed the rangers.

"We're trying but even after he bonded to the energem, Albert never saw the Plesio zord" Riley informed Kendall.

"Fact: Albert became the purple ranger. Fact: the Plesio zord must be awake" Kendall said to the rangers.

"Okay, say if the Plesio zord is awake, New Zealand is a huge place. Where would we even start to look for it?" Tess asked Kendall. New Zealand is a large country and it would take the rangers a long time to find the Plesio Zord.

"I'll run a scan from the base to see if I can find any leads" Kendall informed the rangers.

"We're about to talk to some scientist named Dr. Runga. Shelby thinks he can tell us where to start looking for the zord" Tyler added.

"Dr Runga? Really?" Kendall asked, intrigued. "If anyone knows about Plesiosaurs, it's him. Keep me informed" Kendall finished her call with the rangers before going to do more research on where the Plesio zord could be.

"Is that the guy?" Chase asked, noticing an excavation team and some photographers being lead by a single man.

"I think it is..." Tess squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. Tess had met Dr. Runga a few times when she was a little girl. William and Emma have done a lot of work with Dr. Runga in the past back at Eden Hills University and is one of the most reputable paleontologists in the world.

"Wow, that's really him. I've only seen him on TV and in books" Shelby said in awe. Dr. Runga was one of Shelby's heroes. "Look guys, Dr. Runga has hundreds of fossil discoveries to his name" Shelby lined up her friends in a straight line. To say she was nervous was an understatement. "We have to be professional!" Shelby instructed her friends as she fixed Tyler's hair and removed Chase's hat.

"Shelbs, you're freaking out for nothing" Tess tried to reassure her best friend, but she wasn't listening.

"Koda! I thought we agreed you were gonna wear shoes today!" Shelby screeched at her troglodyte friend.

"But shoes squished toes, it very much pain" Koda explained to Shelby. Koda always tried to avoid wearing shoes and limited to wearing shoes in the cafe. Shelby just let out an annoyed sigh as she made her way to the excavation sight with her friends trailing behind her.

While the rangers were looking at all of Dr. Runga's research, the doctor was posing with the fossil of a dinosaur head for the cover of his new book. "And now this is for the front cover right?" Dr. Runga asked.

"Ah, just the back cover, sorry" the photographer informed him.

"Suppose it'll have to do" Dr. Runga let out an annoyed sigh as he posed for the shot. But before he could get the shot, he looked over his shoulders to see the rangers going through his things. "Hi..." Shelby greeted the doctor, rather nervously.

"I'll be right back" the doctor told the photographer as he went to go deal with the rangers. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Excuse me, this is a restricted area."

"Hi Dr. Runga, I'm Shelby Watkins and I called you earlier" Shelby introduced herself to the doctor, but he doesn't recall. "From the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum..." But the doctor still didn't recall. "From the United States..."

"Ah yes..." the Doctor finally recalled. "You're my competition."

"Competition? No! We're huge fans, I read all your books, twice" Shelby showed Dr. Runga the copy she had of his book.

"You and three million others..."

"Talk about rude..." Tess whispered to Chase.

"Right?" Chase agreed.

"Now please, I'm a very busy man. What is it that you want?"

"Well to be blunt, if Plesiosaurs were alive where would they live?" Riley asked him. The rangers didn't have time to beat around the bush. The rangers needed to start the search for the Plesio Zord as soon as possible if they wanted to find it before Sledge does.

"Let me understand, you're looking for a living dinosaur?" Dr. Runga asked, amused. But, the rangers were being serious. "Wait, I know what this is. You're hunting for _taniwha_ , aren't you?"

"Oh, gesundheit" Tess blessed Dr. Runga, thinking he sneezed.

"He didn't sneeze" Chase looked her.

"What's a taniwha?" Tyler asked.

"Taniwha is a New Zealand myth, like the Lochness Monster. It's an ancient creature that lurks in oceans and rivers" Chase explained to them.

"Experts, like myself suspect that if taniwha actually existed, they were really Plesiosaurs" Dr. Runga showed the rangers a tattoo of a Plesiosaur he had on his forearm.

"Pretty cool bro" Chase commented on his tattoo.

"That's a taniwha?" Koda asked, lifting the doctor's arm to get a better look at the tattoo.

"It does rather resemble a Plesiosaur" Ivan commented.

"So, Plesiosaurs would've lived where exactly?" Tess asked, curiously trying her best not sound suspicious.

"Coastlines, islands, sea caves..." Dr. Runga named some of the places Plesiosaurs would've lives. "Good luck" Dr. Runga spat at the rangers, bemused. Dr. Runga just thought the rangers were playing some sort of joke on him "Let's get one of me in the dig" Dr. Runga instructed the photographers.

"What a peach" Tess said, with sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Tess didn't appreciate how the Doctor talked to the rangers, particularly Shelby.

"Coastlines, islands, sea caves, that's where we'll look" Tyler instructed the rangers.

 **...**

Now that the rangers had an idea of where to look for the Plesio zord, they split up to cover more ground.

Chase, Tess, and Riley were riding up and down Piha beach to see if the Plesio zord was there. So far, there was no Plesio zord in sight. "No Plesio zord on Piha beach" Tess observed her surroundings as she held into to Chase.

"No taniwha either" Chase added.

"Let's keep looking!" Riley suggested as they kept looking on Piha beach.

 **...**

Meanwhile while the rangers were searching for the Plesio zord, Kendall was at the Command Center, going through some photos and some data she had found about the mythical taniwha. Kendall was hoping this information would narrow down the rangers search in the hopes of finding the Plesio zord. "The Taniwha has been spotted over 40 times, it can't be a coincidence..." Kendall informed the rangers. Perhaps there was more to this New Zealand myth than meets the eye.

While the rangers searched on ground, Ivan and Koda were using the Petra charge megazord to search in the air. As the Ptera charge megazord flew, Ivan decided to have some fun and did a loop in the sky, making Koda dizzy. "Tell me before you do that" Koda said to his friend.

"But that's not as fun" Ivan joked with him.

"Kendall we see nothing so far" Koda informed Kendall from the megazord.

"I'm sending you new search coordinates..." Kendall informed them as Ivan and Koda went to cover more ground.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Tyler and Shelby were at Takapuna beach to see if they could find the Plesio zord there. After doing some research, Kendall sent the coordinates to them as another possible location. "Come on, come on" Tyler used his binoculars as he looked out into the ocean, for any sign of the Plesio zord.

"Shelby, are you at coordinates I sent you?" Kendall asked her. There have been numerous sightings of Taniwha at Takapuna beach.

"We're at Takapuna beach, but there's no sign off..." Shelby was cut off by the purple energem emitting a strong surge of power. Shelby took out the purple energem to see that it was shining a bright purple glow. "Tyler..."

Tyler saw the light and quickly tried to get ahold of the other rangers. "Guys, get here fast!"

The light was shining brighter as Tyler took the purple energem. The purple energem shined some more as a large figure emerged from the water. It was the Plesio zord. The Plesio zord was at Takapuna beach the entire time. The taniwha that a lot of locals have been seeing was the Plesio zord the entire time. Wanting to capture the moment, Shelby took out her cellphone and the got a video of the Plesio zord.

"I think it wants the energem..." Tyler deduced. An energem and it's zord have a very strong bond.

But the moment was interrupted by dozens of meteors falling from sky. "What's happening?" Tyler asked. The meteors were hitting the Plesio zord.

"The Plesio zord is being attacked!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Plesio!" Tyler shouted as the Plesio zord tried to find safety underwater. As they looked on helpless, the sound of loud roars were heard behind them. Tyler and Shelby turned around to see Fury and a reanimated Meteor.

"Destroy the Plesio zord before it can escape!" Fury instructed Meteor. Meteor blasted some more fireballs into the sky, charging at the Plesio zord. "You missed again!" Fury growled frustrated.

"Well it slipped away!"

While Meteor and Fury were arguing, Tyler and Shelby were met by the other rangers. "We came as fast as we could" Riley told them.

Shelby turned around and saw that the Plesio zord was gone. "The zord was right there in the water!"

"Until they showed up..." Tyler stared a hole through them.

"Wait a second, we destroyed him!" Tess pointed at Meteor.

"Sledge keeps sending monsters we already defeated. He must be out of ideas" Riley added.

"I promise, you'll never get control of that zord!" Fury roared.

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep..." Shelby sneered at him. "Dino chargers..."

"Ready!" Tyler exclaimed.

"ENERGIZE! UNLEASH THE POWER!" Tyler and Shelby morphed so they could fight Fury and Meteor.

"You won't defeat me this time!" Meteor exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler asked, amused. The rangers defeated Meteor once, they can defeat him again.

"Vivix fire!" Meteor commanded, as several Vivix appeared, firing at the rangers.

The rangers managed to evade the blasts, charging at Fury and Meteor. "Attack!" Meteor roared. And the battle ensued. "Time to heat things up with a nice warm meteor shower!" Meteor sneered as he got a meteor off his belt and threw it into the sky. The meteor heated up to unimaginable temperatures and were targeted at the rangers.

"Oh no!" Tyler cried out. "Dino steel, armor on! T-Rex smash!" Tyler exclaimed as he leaped high in the air, using his T-Rex smasher to destroy all the meteors. "Times up, Meteor!" Tyler charged at Meteor head on.

"Yeah, try my spiral galaxy blast" Meteor sneered as he loaded a meteor into his galaxy blaster. "Planetary destruction!" Meteor exclaimed as he blasted dozens of powerful meteors at Tyler. But Tyler wasn't backing down. Tyler destroyed the meteors like nothing, "That's all you got?! T-Rex smash!" Tyler hit Meteor with a powerful punch, destroying his galaxy blaster.

"My galaxy blaster" Meteor cried as he fell to the ground. "But I have other tricks up my sleeve!"

While Tyler had his attention on Meteor, Ivan and Fury were facing off in another rematch. "Hiding away from the group because you fear defeat, scaredy cat?" Ivan called out Fury. Ivan loaded up his Ptera saber, getting ready to launch an attack.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage**_

"Lighting strike!"

"Fury's roar!"

The attacks collided, resulting in a powerful explosion, knocking Fury and Ivan back. "You won't beat me that easily!" Fury roared as he stood on one knee.

"I shall and you'll cry like a kitten" Ivan stood tall over him.

While Ivan dealt with Fury, the rangers decided to finish off Meteor once and for all. "Let's use the Dino Spike to finish him off!" Shelby suggested.

"Great idea!" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino charger, ready! Weapons combine!"

 _ **Dino spike charger, engage**_

"Red ranger launch!" the other rangers exclaimed, launching Tyler up in the air.

"Dino spike, final strike!" The Dino spike sent Meteor flying, who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Hide! I'll protect you!" Fury stood in front of Meteor to keep him from being destroyed.

"Watch out!" Ivan exclaimed as he jumped in front of his friends. Fury shot a powerful lighting blast at the rangers, knocking them off their feet.

"We need to beat the rangers to the Plesio zord" Fury helped Meteor up.

"But how? We have no idea where it's hiding!" Meteor cried out.

"I know who could help us, come on" Fury instructed him as they retreated.

"Where'd they go?" Tess looked around.

"They've seen the Plesio zord!" Shelby remembered.

"Oh dear, if they find it before we do, they could destroy it" Ivan deduced.

"Then we'll have to beat them to it!" Riley exclaimed as the rangers sped off.

It was a race against time to find the Plesio zord before Fury and Meteor could.

 **...**

Dr. Runga was at his dig site, brushing some dirt off a dinosaur fossil that he had recently discovered. Dr. Runga was so focused on his work that he didn't realize what was going on behind him. Dr. Runga was going to be involved in a sinister act that he had no way of getting himself out of.

As Dr. Runga worked, he noticed a shadow towering behind him. "You'll have to come back, now's not a good time..." But there was no response, instead the fossil of a dinosaur head hurled into the pit, shattering it. Dr. Runga looked up to see Fury towering over him.

"Is now a better time?" Fury sneered, jumping into the put with Dr. Runga. The doctor tried his best to scramble away but he couldn't.

"What do you want?" Dr. Runga quaked in fear.

"I want a dinosaur!" Fury roared.

"Here! Take them!" Dr. Runga opened a crate, full of dinosaur fossils that he had discovered.

"Bones?! I don't want bones! I want a real dinosaur" Fury pointed his saber at Dr. Runga.

"A living dinosaur, there's no such thing..."

"Wrong! One is alive! Seven teenagers discovered it today!" Fury informed the good doctor.

"Those taniwha hunters..." Dr. Runga remembered his encounter with the rangers earlier today. Why the rangers were asking him so many questions about Plesiosaurs and where they lived.

"You're going to find it before they do! And tell me where it is..." Fury commanded Dr. Runga. "And just think, you'll be more famous than you ever imagined" Fury tempted Dr. Runga. Paleontologists don't get nearly as much credit as they should, and this could catapult his career to a whole other level.

"Yeah, the find of a lifetime..." Dr. Runga thought about the adoration he could get from the public. "I could finally get that front cover."

"And then I'll destroy it!" Fury growled.

"No, you can't destroy it" Dr. Runga argued with Fury.

"I will destroy it!" Fury exclaimed. "Or I'll destroy you!" Fury roughed up Dr. Runga. "So do we have a deal?" Fury held his saber to Dr. Runga's neck.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Kendall was running some tests on the video that Shelby sent her. Hopefully the video could give them an idea as to where the Plesio zord was hiding. "I've analyzed Shelby's video, judging by the sounds the zord made, it may be sick..."

"Why would it be sick?" Riley asked.

"Once awakened, some zords need to be in contact with their energems. This one hasn't been near the purple energem since Albert bonded with it. It maybe too weak to survive much longer" Kendall informed the rangers.

"That's why it appeared to Shelby. You were holding onto the purple energem. It needed energy" Chase deduced.

"So, what do we do now?" Tess asked her friends. "The Plesio zord could be anywhere..."

"Then we better get going..." Tyler suggested to their friends. If the Plesio zord is really that weak, it'll only make it that much easier for Fury and Meteor to destroy it.

"I'll meet you guys back at the car" Shelby hung back as her friends went to continue their search for the Plesio zord.

"We have to check out those caves" Tyler suggested.

"We're gonna find you Plesio..." Shelby watched the video again. Shelby could feel the pain that Plesio zord was feeling, and was determined to find it. As Shelby sat there, not too far next her was Dr. Runga; who was keeping close tabs on the rangers. Once the other rangers were gone, Dr. Runga walked up to Shelby, "Hello, Shelby. What a bit of surprise."

"Dr. Runga" Shelby stood up to greet him. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah, it's a small country" Dr. Runga chuckled. "Hey, I want to apologize, I was a bit rude earlier today."

"No, it's fine!"

"Lemme make it up to you" Dr. Runga offered. "I see you have my book. Allow me to autograph it for you."

"You don't have to."

"No, I insist. Do you have a pen?" Dr. Runga was very persistent. What Shelby doesn't realize is that Dr. Runga had a plan up his sleeve.

"Uhh... I'll grab one" Shelby smiled as she left to go find a pen. Once Shelby was out of sight, Dr. Runga got Shelby's cell-phone and saw the video that she had taken of the so-called taniwha. Dr. Runga couldn't believe his eyes. Before him is proof of an actual living dinosaur.

"So they did find it..." Dr. Runga quickly sent the video in an email before quickly slipping away. Once Shelby got a pen from a local street vendor, she came back to see that Dr. Runga was nowhere to be seen.

 **...**

Meanwhile, at a local sea cave just a few miles out of the city, the rangers were looking around inside for any signs of the Plesio zord. "No sign over there" Riley looked around.

"There's nothing down that cave either" Tyler added.

"Twas a dead end" Ivan and Chase came from another tunnel. "No zord."

"Nothing here, Ms. Morgan" Tess told Kendall over the Dino com.

"Well, I found something" Kendall informed the rangers. "There's a news report that's gone viral. It says a living Plesiosaurs has been found in New Zealand. It's Dr. Runga..."

"Dr. Runga?!" Shelby asked, incredulously.

"There's a photograph" Kendall added, showing the rangers a screen-cap of the video that's been all over the news. It's a picture from Shelby's video that she had taken earlier today.

"That's from my video!" Shelby accused angrily. "He stole it!"

"He's holding a press conference today at his dig site, and he plans to show the whole video."

"We'll see about that..." Shelby growled as she marched out the cave as the rangers followed after her. Shelby was beyond livid that Dr. Runga would endanger the zord's safety for publicity.

It was a short drive back up to the city, as the rangers made their way back to Dr. Runga's dig site. There, camera crews were setting up and several reporters were getting ready to get a scoop on the living dinosaur living in New Zealand. There was even a poster set up, reading " _A Living Dinosaur is Discovered!_ "

"Check, one, two" one of the crew members said, testing the equipment.

"Make sure that works" Dr. Runga handed a USB to one of the workers who was setting up the t screen. "And put my photo here" Dr. Runga instructed one of the staff members.

"So, you don't believe in taniwha..." Shelby marched up to Dr. Runga as the other rangers hung back. Shelby wanted to deal with the less-than-truthful doctor on her own.

"Could you give us a moment" Dr. Runga instructed the staff so he could have a word with Shelby.

"You stole my video!" Shelby accused .

"Don't worry, I'll share the credit with you..." Dr. Runga told her.

"I don't want credit! If you show the world that video, New Zealand will be crawling with hunters and that creature won't survive!" Shelby tried to knock some sense into the doctor. "You need to tell everyone that video is fake..."

"But it's not fake! That creature is out there, alive! I've discovered some of the greatest fossils in the world" Dr. Runga held his book in front of Shelby. "They mean nothing compared to this! This is a real, flesh and blood dinosaur. Join me for the announcement, and you can dump that museum and you'll be famous beyond your imagination!"

"Is that all this means to you? A chance to be famous?" Shelby asked, disgusted. "When I was a kid, your book inspired me. All I cared about was learning about dinosaurs, discovering fossils, and someday finally meet you. Your name may be Dr. Runga, but your definitely _not_ the man that inspired me. Not anymore..." With that said, Shelby left. Her childhood hero, the man she hoped to one day be was not who she expected at all. His need to be famous outweighed his love for the profession. This left Shelby with a sour taste in her mouth.

"Well? Did you talk him out it?" Tess asked her.

"Nope, he's gonna tell the world.." Shelby informed her friends.

"What shall we do?" Ivan asked.

"We need to find the Plesio zord fast" Shelby instructed her friends as they quickly went to find the Plesio zord before any more harm can come to it.

Once the rangers left, several reporters came for the press conference. As Dr. Runga stood there, dejected, he looked over to see Fury standing there. Fury was still keen on finding the Plesio zord's location and was ready to destroy Dr. Runga if he didn't follow through on his end of the bargain.

A member of the staff walked up to Dr. Runga to brief him on how the press conference would go but he cut her off, "I'll be right back." With that said, Dr. Runga left, with no explanation.

"But the press conference is about to start!" she explained.

"I know!" he said.

Dr. Runga had to make things right...

 **...**

Meanwhile, the rangers were in a race against time to find the Plesio zord before Fury could get to it. "When you last saw the Plesio zord, it went underwater and was traveling south. There are two sea caves approximately six miles south of where you spotted it..." Kendall informed them.

"We're on our way Ms. Morgan" Riley responded as the rangers headed straight to the coordinates Kendall had sent them.

The rangers drove to one of the sea caves and saw that the purple energem was starting to glow. "It's glowing!" Shelby smiled.

"The Plesio zord has to be here" Tess looked around.

As they looked around, Kendall contacted the rangers, "I've narrowed it down to one cave large enough to fit a zord. Head north..."

"Okay, we go north" Koda complied as the rangers followed Kendall's instructions. As the rangers headed north, Koda was headed in the completely opposite direction.

"Koda, we're in New Zealand! North is this way!" Ivan informed him. Koda laughed it off as Ivan joked, "Don't worry, I'm still amazed the Earth isn't flat!"

"Oh yes!" Koda followed him. As the rangers went to go explore the sea cave, off in the distance a familiar figure was trailing behind them. It was Dr. Runga.

It was a short run from where they arrived to the sea cave. Just standing in front of it, the sea cave was massive, massive enough to house the Plesio zord. "This must be it" Koda deduced.

"This cave is massive, the Plesio zord has to be in there" Tess added as Shelby held the purple energem. The light the purple energem was emitting was getting brighter, indicating that the rangers are getting closer to the Plesio zord. As the rangers stood there, they heard loud roaring coming from inside the cave.

"It's her!" Shelby breathed out in relief. The rangers had found the Plesio zord before any harm could come to it.

"A living dinosaur" a voice from behind them spoke out. The rangers turned around to see none other than Dr. Runga. "I need to see it..."

"It's nothing something you use to make yourself famous!" Shelby scolded him.

"You're right, Shelby. It's not about press conferences or magazine covers. I've been digging for fossils for my whole life cause when I was a kid, all I ever dreamed about was meeting a real dinosaur..." Dr. Runga revealed to Shelby. "And you reminded me of that..." Somewhere along the way, Dr. Runga lost himself and his priorities shifted. But Shelby reminded Dr. Runga of the joy of fossils and the thrill of discovery, not just for fame but for knowledge.

"That's the Dr. Runga I know..." Shelby smiled.

"And thanks to you, I finally get to meet one..." As Dr. Runga was about to go into the cave, Shelby stopped him. "But, it's not a dinosaur..."

"Yes it is, I've seen the video."

"Shelby, we've got to tell him" Tyler encouraged Shelby to tell the truth. They can't conceal the truth any longer. "It's a zord" Tyler revealed to the doctor.

"The Plesio zord to be precise" Riley added.

"Wait, I don't understand. Only power rangers use zords" Dr. Runga said confused.

"That's correct..." Chase backed his assumption.

"So, if you're after the zord, you must be..." Dr. Runga tried to connect the dots.

"The zord is very weak! We're here to heal it, with this" Shelby informed him, showing Dr. Runga the energem.

"But he said you discovered a living dinosaur" Dr. Runga said, confused.

"What scoundrel told you that?" Ivan asked.

"Him!" Dr. Runga pointed, the rangers turned to see Fury and Meteor. Fury had followed the rangers from the dig site and now he also knows the location of the Plesio zord.

"Fools!" Fury roared. "Thanks doc, we can take it from here..."

"I'm so sorry! I lead him right to you, I didn't know he was following me" Dr. Runga apologized to the rangers.

"It's alright doc, we can take it from here" Tess reassured the doctor as the rangers faced off against Fury and Meteor.

"Let's destroy the zord and get out of here!" Meteor cackled. "Vivix, attack!" An army of Vivix rose, ready to fight the rangers.

"Get to safety doctor" Koda instructed the doctor. Dr. Runga made a beeline into the cave, where the Plesio zord was hiding out.

The rangers charged into battle against the Vivix, while Dr. Runga headed into the sea cave for safety.

"Bring it on!" Chase exclaimed as he jumped off the rock and caught an incoming fist before flipping the Vivix onto it's back.

Shelby did a roundoff back handspring into a side leaping kick, knocking several Vivix off it's feet, "Eat sand!"

"Egad!" Ivan exclaimed as he placed some precise jabs, square in the Vivix's faces before flipping them onto their backs. Ivan turned to see Koda doing a backflip into a strong side kick, "Caveman kick!" Koda exclaimed as he caught a Vivix's fist before throwing it aside.

"You guys aren't a challenge, you're just annoying!" Tess exclaimed, hitting a Vixix with a low sweep kick before hitting the Vivix in front of her with a kick straight to the gut.

Shelby caught one of the Vivix fists before hitting it with a barrage of kicks, sending it stumbling back. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

The rangers morphed and were now ready to finish these Vivix off once and for all. "Let's kick it up a notch!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers went into battle.

"Come on!" Fury roared.

"Okay!" Meteor compiled as him and Fury charged into battle against the rangers. Fury went after Tyler while Meteor went toe-to-toe with Ivan.

Shelby did a side flip to evade them, before knocking the Vivix down with a low sweep kick into a front kick. "You seaweed heads are all washed up!" Shelby exclaimed. As Shelby stood up, she got the purple energem from her pocket and noticed it was glowing again. "It's glowing again!"

"Go! Get it to the Plesio zord!" Tyler told Shelby.

"You got it!"

"We'll hold them off!" Tyler got a Vivix and tossed it over his shoulder.

Shelby ran as fast as she could into the sea cave to the Plesio zord, but Meteor wasn't going to let her go far. "Vivix! Stop her!"

"Back off!" Tess exclaimed as she, Chase, and Riley cut off the Vivix, allowing Shelby to get into the cave safely.

"Here I come Plesio!" Shelby exclaimed as she ran into the cave but was soon met with some powerful blasts. Shelby was struggling to get to her feet, as she tried to get the purple energem, that was inches away from her fingers. Shelby turned around to see Meteor. "What do you think you're doing?!" Shelby screeched.

"I'm going to destroy that zord!" Meteor cackled. "Get the purple energem and the pink one too!"

"Not a chance asteroid breath!" Shelby screeched as someone was hiding in the shadows watching everything go down: it was Dr. Runga. This was his one chance to make everything right.

"I won't let him get it Shelby!" Dr. Runga said, as he got the purple energem and ran into the deeper into the cave.

"You! Give it to me or I'll roast you!" Meteor roared.

"Throw it to the zord in that cavern!" Shelby instructed the doctor. "Trust me!"

Dr. Runga took the energem and threw it deep within the sea cavern. The light grew brighter and brighter as loud roaring bounced off the cave walls. Now that the Plesio zord was in contact with the purple energem, it started to regain it's strength. "Wow..." Shelby voiced out.

"The zord's reenergizing" Meteor quaked in fear.

"It's fantastic..." Dr. Runga breathed out.

"You did it, Dr. Runga. I'm proud of you" Shelby stood up and thanked the doctor for his help.

"This can't be good!" Meteor cried out as he quickly escaped the cave.

"Look out!" Shelby exclaimed as she and Dr. Runga quickly escaped the cave and out of harm's way.

"I messed up again!" Meteor exclaimed as he tried to get to safety. "Out of my way!" Meteor pushed past the rangers.

"Hurry Dr. Runga!" Shelby exclaimed as she and the doctor tried to get as far away from the cave.

Emerging from the cave was the Plesio zord. Now that the Plesio zord and the purple energem regained contact, the large zord has now gotten it's full strength back. The Plesio zord flew through the sky, before shooting Meteor with some powerful blasts. The Plesio zord soon hit Meteor with a powerful blast, sending the monster flying.

"That hot head's a failure once again, but I'll get the blame!" Fury growled before retreating. There was no point for Fury to continue fighting with the rangers. Now that rangers had the purple energem and the Plesio zord, he stood no chance against them.

The rangers stood and looked in awe at the Plesio zord. The strength and power this zord had is far beyond words. "Plesio zord all better now" Koda said observantly.

"Yeah, it's incredible" Tess breathed out.

"Thanks to a little help from Dr. Runga" Shelby smiled as Dr. Runga looked on at the majestic Plesio zord flying in the sky.

"It may not be a real dinosaur but it was..." Dr. Runga breathed out.

"Awesome?"

"Exactly" Dr. Runga smiled.

As the rangers celebrated another victory, Sledge was on his ship watching everything transpire. "I won't let that zord get away..." Sledge growled. "Magna beam!"

The Vivix fired the magna beam, reanimating Meteor, increasing him in size and strength. "Meteor is attacking the city" Kendall informed the team.

"We've got trouble" Chase informed. "Let's try hitching a ride on the Plesio zord."

As the rangers went to deal with Meteor, Shelby turned to Dr. Runga, "Dr. Runga, it was so great to meet you..."

"You too, Shelby. You're secret is safe with me" Dr. Runga reassured Shelby that he'll keep her identity as a power ranger a secret. "And thanks, for reminding me what really matters..."

"See ya!" Shelby bid adieu to the doctor before going to stop Meteor. Thanks to the rangers, Dr. Runga has a brand new lease on life and his work as a paleontologist.

The Plesio zord transported the rangers into it's cockpit so they can finish of Meteor once and for all. "Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dino drive activate!" the rangers exclaimed as they activated their Dino Drive mode. "Battle mode!"

"Plesio zord! Great to finally meet you!" Shelby greeted the newest member of the rangers team, with the zord roaring in response.

"Ha! Think you can stop me?" Meteor cackled before behind struck with with direct attack from the Plesio zord, sending him flying.

"Shoot him in his face where he belongs!" Shelby exclaims. The Plesio zord took Meteor all the way up into outer space.

"Nice job!" Tyler exclaimed. "But he's not finished yet."

"Activate Plesio charge megazord!" Shelby exclaimed.

 _ **Plesio charge megazord, engage!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, ready!**_

Meteor charged at the rangers, but they weren't backing down. "Steady!" Shelby advised the rangers as they charged head on at Meteor.

"Brace yourselves!" Tyler told the rangers as they delivered some powerful blows at Meteor. Meteor couldn't find an opening to get a shot. The rangers were able to knock Meteor back.

"Deal with this! Spiral galaxy blast!" Meteor blasted at the rangers.

"Plesio rocket punch!" the rangers exclaimed, launching a powerful hit at Meteor. The hit managed to evade Meteor's blast and was powerful enough to deal a great amount of damage.

"Let's make space his final frontier!" Shelby sneered at Meteor.

"3... 2.. 1" the rangers counted down.

"Galactic blast!" Shelby exclaimed as they hit Meteor with one final blast, finally destroying him.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers celebrated another victory.

 **...**

Back in the deep bowels of space, to say that Sledge was fuming was an understatement. "I can't believe this! Pathetic Fury" Sledge sneered at Fury, as he watched the footage of Meteor's demise in the main control room. This was another loss and Sledge didn't know where to go from here. "Meteor failed, just the latest in a long line of my monsters destroyed on your watch..."

"Please Master Sledge! I have an idea!" Fury tried reasoning with his superior but he wanted no part of it.

"No! I'm going to make my own plan, and finish the rangers myself..." Sledge growled.

 **...**

After another well fought battle, the rangers were now in possession of both the purple energem and the Plesio zord. The rangers were now ready to get back home to Amber Beach. "Sad to say goodbye to New Zealand, Chase?" Tess asked the resident Kiwi.

"Yeah, but I'll be back soon..." Chase remained optimistic.

"Ms. Morgan, we're coming home!" Tyler informed Kendall.

"Very nice work rangers. I'm very impressed you retrieved both the purple energem and the Plesio zord" Kendall commended the rangers on their hard work.

"We get stronger everyday!" Riley exclaimed.

"Soon, we make Sledge extinct too" Koda added as the rangers cheered in agreement.

Now that the rangers were in possession of both the purple energem and the Plesio zord, there was nothing stopping them now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, it looks like Sledge and his crew have their work cut out for themselves if they want to even stand a chance against the rangers. Now that the rangers have the purple energem and the Plesio zord, Sledge and his team don't stand a chance.  
** **Again, I apologize for disappearing from you guys and I'll try my best to be better with updating. Thank you with all the support you've given this story!  
** **Although this wasn't my favorite episode of the show, I wanted to get through it because it's vital to the show. Even though I feel like this isn't my best chapter, what do you guys think? Yay? or nay?  
** **Any and all feedback is welcome!  
** **Next Chapter: Movie Mayhem: When a big movie festival comes to Amber Beach, Tess finally agrees to go out on a date with Chase. But, when one of Fury's monsters: Big Screen, traps them both in the movie, the rangers race to bring their friends back, while Chase must battle the young prince in the movie who mistakes Tess as his princess.  
** **Please Read &Review**


	26. Movie Mayhem!

**Author's Note: I am back with another update. I'm working on keeping the updates consistent. Now that I'm done with school, I'm focusing all my energy into my writing. Thank you for all the positive vibes that you guys have been sending me, I truly do appreciate it. I am working on bettering myself and hopefully I can get back to the place I was at before.  
For this update, I was originally planning to do _Wishing for a Hero_ but then there would be room to put this chapter. This chapter would make more sense to publish with Dino charge than with Dino Supercharge. So right now we are taking a break from the purple ranger arc. But the next chapter we will resume with it.  
In this chapter, Chase gets what he's be finally hoping for: a date with Tess. But things don't go as planned when he and Tess are transported into a movie and now he must duel with a prince for the small town girl.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 24: Movie Mayhem

Today, everyone in Amber Beach was a buzz. Today was the Amber Beach Movie Festival, where several different movie producers preview their films. Some of the movie producers that play their movies at the Amber Beach Movie Festival, are critically acclaimed. Riley, Shelby, Tess, and Chase were walking through the park as they set up for the movie festival later that afternoon. After their adventure in the New Zealand, the rangers were happy to be back home.

"I still can't believe Ms. Morgan is making us work after all the work we put into get the purple energem and the Plesio zord" Shelby complained.

"Well, I can" Tess chuckled. "You know how Ms. Morgan is..." Shelby shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm excited for the Amber Beach Movie Festival" Riley smiled.

"Not me, I saw all the movies they were playing, they didn't have a single action movie" Chase groaned. The Amber Beach Movie festival had more foreign and intellectual movies that catered to more cultural people.

"Come on Chase, it's not bad to be a little cultured" Tess chuckled, gently nudging at him.

"What movie do you wanna see Tess?" Shelby asked her.

Tess walked around and stopped at a poster for the film, _The Enchanted Ever After_. "I've always wanted to see this movie..."

"Never thought you'd be into a princess movie..." Riley said observantly.

"It's nice to think that chivalry isn't dead" Tess smiled. "We better head to work before Kendall kills us..."

"Yeah, we better head out" Shelby said as they headed back to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. As they headed back, Chase lagged a bit, looking at the movie poster with a smile on his face. Maybe this could be Chase's chance...

 **...**

Meanwhile, up in space, Poisandra and Curio were in the control room watching a movie made by Big Screen. Poisandra and Curio have been on a film kick lately, and are obsessed with watching movies. Big Screen was a theatre themed monster that had the power to transport whoever he pleases into any movie he wanted. Big Screen is a shifty monster and has a one big bounty on his head. Big Screen is an outlaw wanted all over the galaxy. Cunning and ruthless, while Big Screen is known for making films, he also has the power to transport innocent people into his films. The only way they could get out is for his scripts to be destroyed.

"Come on, don't go in there! Don't go in there!" Poisandra yelled at the screen as they watched one of the films that Big Screen created. But they jumped as one of the characters fell into a deep crevice.

"She shouldn't have gone in there" Curio said observantly as he munched on popcorn.

"What's going on in here?!" Fury roared as he walked into the main room. "What's Big Screen doing out of his cell?"

"Excuse me for wanting a little culture in this boring ship, Furball!" Poisandra argued at Fury.

"Okay Pinky, you don't own these prisoners!"

"What's going on in here?!" Sledge roared as he walked into the main control room. "Big Screen what are you doing out of your cell?"

"I apologize Master Sledge! But I could be of use to you..." Big Screen pleaded to the ruthless bounty hunter.

"What can you do?" Sledge sneered.

"I can transport the rangers into any movie and then we can take their energems..." Big Screen suggested. With the rangers out of commission, this will leave them vulnerable to an attack.

"Interesting, Big Screen, get me an energem and you'll be freed. But if you disappoint me, I'll rip you and that script apart..." Sledge threatened the monster movie producer.

"Yes Master Sledge!" Big Screen squealed as he got into a transport pod and headed to Earth.

 **...**

At the Dino Bite Cafe, the rangers were working very hard. Due to the Amber Beach Movie Festival, the rushes were pretty steady and it kept the rangers busy enough not to be lazy but gave them enough lag time to get their energy back. As Tess wiped down tables, Shelby came up to her, "Have you seen Chase? He's late for his shift again."

"What else is new?" Tess chuckled. Tess was not surprised that Chase was late for his shift again. This was just one of his quirks that she just learned to tolerate. She knew that when it counts, Chase will be there.

Shelby rolled her eyes and said, "You have the patience of a saint to deal with him..."

Tess chuckled as she went back to work. Tess knew that a person had to have a high level of patience to deal with with someone like Chase.

As Tess walked back into the kitchen, Chase came in and saw her through the opening before looking at the two movie tickets to _Enchanted Ever After_ in his hands. That was why Chase was late. Chase went to go get movie tickets for him on Tess to a movie that is premiering today. Even though Chase didn't want to see it, Tess wanted to and this was his chance. Although Chase would joke about it, he was serious about taking Tess out on a real date and all he wanted was for her to take him seriously.

Chase took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Tess..."

"Look who finally decided to show up" Tess joked. "You're late..."

"I know, I was late because I went to go get tickets for that movie that's premiering this afternoon. You know the one about a knight who's going to duel this prince for the princess..."

" _Enchanted Ever After_?" Tess asked as she washed dishes.

Chase took one look at Tess before taking a deep breath, "So Tess, maybe you'd wanna go with me..."

Tess looked up at Chase and asked, "Like a date?"

"Tess, I know you keep saying that we'll go on a date after we save the world.."

"Okay, Chase..."

"But, I like you" Chase rambled on, not realizing that Tess accepted his offer.

"Yes, Chase..."

"And, I think you're really amazing and... wait, did you say yes?" Chase asked, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yes Chase, I would love to go see the movie with you" Tess smiled as she left to go buss more tables.

Chase still couldn't believe it that Tess actually said she would go out with him. "Tess, can you say that again?" Chase followed after her.

"Yes Chase, I will go see that movie with you..." Tess chuckled as she bussed and wiped down some tables.

"So, just to clarify: _you are going to see that movie with me_?" Chase asked again to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Tess chuckled, looking at Chase.

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!" Chase asserted. "So, we can meet up at the plaza once our shifts are over."

"It's a date..." Tess smirked as she walked away.

"It's a date..." Chase tried his best to keep his composure as Tess looked back at him and simply smirked. Chase simply smiled before dancing happily all over the cafe.

"Why Chase so happy?" Koda asked confused.

"It's gonna be a good day, my man" Chase said with a smile as he jumped into the kitchen and went to work.

Koda simply looked on confused but simply brushed it off and went back to work.

 **...**

Tess was at the Amber Beach Plaza, waiting for Chase to come. While Tess looked at Chase as a friend, she couldn't help but be nervous because she hasn't been on a date for awhile. The last time she was on a date, one of Sledge's monsters hypnotized her into doing what he wanted. So, to say that Tess didn't have the best luck with dates was an understatement. As Tess stood there, waiting for Chase, he was about to round the corner to meet her. Chase saw her waiting there for him, and he felt the nerves coming to him. Chase turned and looked at his reflection, fixed his hair before going to meet up with Tess.

"Hey, you wait long?" Chase met up with Tess, as he tried to keep his nerves in check.

"Nope, you ready? The movie's gonna start soon" Tess pointed to the big screen set up in the plaza.

"Yeah, let's go" Chase pointed to the lawn as they went to get a spot. Tess nodded as she started to walk to the lawn, Chase hung back as he told himself, "Come on Chase, keep it together. Keep it together..."

"Chase, you coming?" Tess turned around.

"Yeah" Chase smiled as he caught up with Tess.

As Chase and Tess were heading to the lawn, something sinister was at work. Fury, Poisandra, Curio, and Big Screen were off in the shadows, ready to put their plan to work.

"Big Screen, you better not mess this up. If you don't get Sledge an energem, I'll have your big head!" Fury growled at the hulking monster.

"Don't worry Master Fury! Once I get those pesky rangers into the movie, taking their energems will be a snap!"

"You better, now go make yourself useful!" Fury growled.

"This plan better work, Pinky..."

"It'll work better than any of your plans, furball..." Poisandra taunted Fury. "There's two of them now!" Poisandra pointed to Chase and Tess.

The movie started playing and Chase and Tess were settling in. Tess beamed from ear to ear as the movie started playing. Tess was so excited to watch the movie. Ever since Tess was little girl, she hoped that one day her prince would come whisk her away. Chase glanced at Tess, and a smile grew on his face. Chase wanted this date to go off without a hitch.

As the movie was playing, screams were being heard throughout the plaza as people start running all over. "What's going on?" Tess asked, confused. "This isn't really a scary movie."

"I don't know" Chase answered, equally confused. They turned around to see Fury, Poisandra, Curio, and Big Screen coming their way. "Rangers! Time to give me your energems!"

"Not them" Chase groaned. Tess and Chase got up and faced off with Sledge's newest monster. "You guys sure know how to crash a party."

"Who's the walking TV screen?" Tess asked.

"I'm Big Screen! I have a scare rating of 100%!" Big Screen roared.

"Not exactly how I pictured our first date" Chase chuckled. "Ready to kick some butt?"

"Let's do this" Tess smiled as they charged at Fury, Poisandra, Curio, and Big Screen.

"You rangers don't stand a chance against us!" Poisandra roared as she and Curio went face-to-face with Tess.

"I beg to differ!" Tess exclaimed as she hit Poisandra with a front kick and block Curio's punch, tossing him to the side like nothing.

"This isn't fun! Let's go Curio!" Poisandra cried out as she and Curio ran to safety. Tess nodded her head as she ran to help Chase.

"You stand no chance against us, black ranger!" Fury roared as he and Big Screen ganged up on Chase.

"Not a chance!" Chase kicked Fury and managed to evade Big Screen's blow. Tess came in to help her friend.

"Let's see how you guys do when the odds are evened out" Tess exclaimed as she did a sweeping low kick, knocking down Big Screen. But Tess was blinded sided when Fury sent her flying with one hit.

"Tess!" Chase went to her side to see if she was alright.

"We're coming guys!" Tyler exclaimed as the rest of the rangers came to help their friends.

"They can't help if you guys are somewhere else..." Big Screen snided. With one blast from his script, Chase and Tess were transported into _Enchanted Ever After_.

"Tess!" Shelby cried out.

"Chase!" Koda exclaimed.

"It's too late rangers!" Fury sneered. "You'll never see your friends again!" With that said, Fury and Big Screen retreated.

"What does he mean? Where are lady Tess and sir Chase?" Ivan asked.

"I may have an idea..." Riley said in awe. "Look!" Riley pointed to the movie screen, revealing that Tess and Chase were transported into the movie.

"Tess and Chase are in the movie?!" Shelby exclaimed. The rangers looked on as Tess and Chase looked around confused, while the rangers looked on worried. How were they gonna get themselves out of this mess.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the movie, Chase and Tess were still reeling from what just happened. Chase and Tess were in some kind of forest as the sun began setting on them. "Tess are you alright?" Chase helped her up.

"I'm good, I'd feel better if I knew where we were" Tess looked around. As she looked around, Tess noticed that her clothes and Chase's clothes changed. "Chase, what happened to our clothes?"

Chase looked down and saw that he was dressed in a black longsleeve with armor over it, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Chase's clothes were reminiscent to those of Sir Ivan's when he was back in his time. While Tess was dressed in a yellow chiffon empress style gown with long bell sleeves. Tess's hair was beautifully curled, as a round crown with a long yellow veil sat on her head. Tess looked very much like a princess.

"I don't know..." Chase said, but he felt his cheeks get red when he saw how beautiful Tess looked. She looked like a real princess. Chase quickly snapped himself out of it as he looked around, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think we were in the movie..."

"That's not possible..."

As they stood there, they heard shouting as a band of horses lead by a young handsome prince came their way. "Who goes there!?" the young prince exclaimed as he rode up to them.

"We're not your enemies" Chase said calmly as he got in front of Tess to protect her. "We mean no harm, we just need to know where we are..."

"You are the kingdom of Avalon, my _kingdom_!" the young prince proclaimed.

" _Avalon_..." Tess said to herself, remembering that was the name of the village in the movie. "Chase, we really are in the movie!"

"At least that answers one question" Chase whispered back to her. "Look, we're not here to cause trouble..."

"You clearly are, as you have taken my princess hostage" the young prince confused Tess as his princess.

"You have me confused for someone else!" Tess shook her head rapidly. "I'm not your princess!"

"Nonsense! Guards, take my princess and seize that miscreant!" The prince commanded. The knights got Tess, who struggled to get out of their strong grips. "Let me go! Chase!"

"Tess!" Chase attempted to fight the knights to get to Tess, but there was just too many of them to fight on his own. Before he knew it, the prince got Tess as they rode into the village, while the knights shackled Chase, threw him into a caged carriage and followed after the prince. This wasn't at all how Chase expected his first date with Tess to go at all.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, _Enchanted Ever After_ was playing on the projector so that the rest of the rangers could keep track of Chase and Tess, as they came up with a plan to defeat Big Screen. "I can't believe that Chase and Tess are trapped inside of the movie!" Shelby said as they watched the knights take Chase into the village to be a prisoner.

"Is there way to help them?" Koda asked, worried about his friends.

"I've ran the numbers half a dozen times, and there is really no logical solution" Kendall said, typing away on her computer. "Defeating Big Screen is the only way to bring Chase and Tess back."

"Guys, remember when Chase and Tess disappeared into the movie?" Shelby remembered.

"Yeah..." Tyler responded.

"He blasted them with that script that he had" Shelby pointed out. Big Screen blasted Chase and Tess with his intergalactic script before they were transported into the movie. "If we destroy that script, it might bring Chase and Tess back..."

"It's worth a shot" Riley agreed. With that said, the alarm in the Command Center started going off.

"Alien bio signs by the plaza" Kendall informed the team.

"Let's go..." Tyler said to the team as they ran to put an end to Big Screen once and all and get their friends back.

 **...**

In the village of Avalon, the Prince rode in with Tess behind him as he was welcomed with applause. "Please let me go, I'm not your princess..." Tess pleaded.

"Nonsense, your mine and no one else's..." the prince said condescendingly.

Tess let out an annoyed sigh as the knights came with Chase as their prisoner. The knights took Chase out and paraded him in front of the visitors, like an animal. "This is the miscreant that kidnapped my princess, and for that he shall be punished!" the prince announced as the villagers cheered.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your enemy!" Chase yelled. "You're gonna let Tess go..." Chase faced off with the Prince.

"She belongs to me..." the Prince talked about Tess as if she was a possession.

"She doesn't belong to anyone..." Chase stood tall. "How about we have a challenge then, mate?"

"A challenge?" the prince asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, you versus me. If I win, you let me and Tess go..." Chase proposed. The villagers cheered, encouraging the challenge.

"I accept" the Prince said smugly as the knights took off Chase's shackles and handed him a sword as he came face-to-face with the prince. This was definitely gonna be a test of Chase's strength and resolve.

"This isn't a blaster but this'll have to do..." Chase muttered to himself as he got ready to square off with the Prince of Avalon. Tess stood on the stage, looking on worried. Chase may be an ace with a blaster, but she's never seen him battle with a sword before.

The prince charged at Chase with his sword, but he managed to block the blow. Chase pushed the prince back before charging at him with his sword. Chase lunged at the young prince but the Prince managed to hold his own against the black ranger. While the fight was going on, Tess was standing on the stage flanked by two of the prince's royal guards. This was to ensure that Tess wouldn't escape. Tess was looking on with intent at this fight. Tess knew that Chase is an ace with blaster but she had not seen him handle a sword before, so she couldn't help but be worried.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at Amber Beach, Big Screen and Fury were causing mayhem at the Movie Festival. As Big Screen blasted at innocent people. "I give this a scare rating of 10!" Big Screen cackled.

"Not so fast!" Tyler exclaimed as Big Screen and Fury were met by the rangers.

"Rangers!" Fury roared.

"You're gonna let our friends go!" Shelby exclaimed.

"That's suggestion won't get a good scare rating!" Big Screen cackled. "Vivix, lights, camera, action!" An army of Vivix appeared to face off against the rangers.

"We need to get to that script" Shelby reminded them, as the team nodded.

"Let's do this!" Tyler exclaimed. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers charged into battle.

"We have to get to that script!" Shelby exclaimed as the rangers, faced off against the Vivix.

"You are easy to fight!" Koda exclaimed as he did a backflip before grabbing a Vivix and tossing it aside like a ragdoll. Koda went into a windmill kick, into a front kick, knocking down all the Vivix in front of him. Koda's strength is difficult to match.

"Let's see how you guys like my Raptor slash for size!" Riley exclaimed as he did some fierce sword work, taking down some Vivix. After taking them down, Riley did a gainer flip into a low sweep kick, into a fierce sword combination.

"Let's see how your scare rating handles this!" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino Steel Armor on!" Tyler charged at Big Screen, hitting him with a fierce back kick before going into a front kick. While that was enough to stun him, Big Screen wasn't out yet. Tyler aimed a fist at Big Screen, but the movie monster caught his fist before hitting him in the gut, sending him flying back.

"This blast is going to be an A+" Big Screen exclaimed, getting his script and blasting Tyler, sending him flying.

"Tyler!" Shelby exclaimed as the rest of the rangers regrouped. "You okay?"

"I'm good, he's a lot stronger than he looks" Tyler struggled to get to his feet.

"Why don't we combine our weapons? That'll give him a run for his money" Riley suggested to Shelby and Koda.

"Let's do this" Shelby exclaimed.

"Yes, together we strong!" Koda added.

"Dino steel, armor on!" Riley, Shelby, and Koda exclaimed. "Weapons combine!"

"Stego, Tricera, Raptor, Dino slash!" Riley exclaimed as he aimed a slash at Big Screen. Big Screen used his script to shelter him from the blast, but it wasn't enough. The blast was powerful enough to not only damage Big Screen's script but also send him flying.

"That was awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

"That was indeed awesome!" Ivan added as the rangers regrouped. Big Screen's script went up in smoke.

 **...**

Back in the Kingdom of Avalon, Chase was still going toe-to-toe with the Prince. Although he may not want to admit it, the Prince was skilled with a sword. Chase and the prince circled around, with their swords pointed at each other. Neither one of them were gonna give up without a fight. "I must say you are a worth adversary" the Prince sneered.

"I gotta hand it to you to mate, you're not too bad yourself" Chase smirked. "But you're still not gonna win."

"I beg to differ!" the prince charged at Chase, but he managed to block his sword. But before Chase could blink, the young prince kicked him in his knees, taking him down.

"Chase!" Tess exclaimed, worried.

As he struggled to get to his feet, Chase tried to reach for his sword, the prince pointed his sword square on his face. "There's no where left to run..." the prince sneered at him.

"No!" Tess exclaimed, elbowing one of the guards in the face and flipping the other guard. Tess ran over to Chase's sword, got it and pointed it at the Prince. "You wanna hurt him, you have to go through me!" As Chase laid there, a smile appeared on his face.

"No princess should wield a sword..." the prince chuckled at her.

"Well, I'm not most princesses" Tess glared at him before charging at the prince. The prince was taken aback by how talented Tess was with a sword. After lunging at him, Tess blocked the prince's sword, before hitting him with a windmill kick to the face. This was enough to knock the prince off his feet. The prince was not expecting Tess to fight back at all.

"Let's get out of here!" Tess helped Chase up as they ran into the forest.

"Don't just stand there! Go get them!" the prince ordered the guards. The guards nodded as they went after Chase and Tess.

Once they managed to get far away from the village, Chase and Tess hid behind a tree, hoping that the guards wouldn't see them. "I think we'll be safe here" Tess tried to regain her breath.

"You know, I could've taken that prince on my own" Chase looked at Tess, his pride a little hurt that she protected him.

"Excuse me for not wanting him to chop your head off" Tess argued back.

"Good point" Chase chuckled. "Thanks for having my back..."

"Hey, I know you've always got mine" Tess smiled at him. "I can't say that any guy has battled a prince to protect me."

"Well, now you can say you have" Chase chuckled.

"We better get going, they might see us" Tess said as they kept going. As Chase and Tess kept going, they heard someone exclaim, "Halt!"

They turned around to see the Prince's guards in front of them. "Now, you must come with us..." one of the guards sneered at them.

"i don't think so..." Chase said as he stepped in front of Tess. As the guards charged at them, a bright light shined on Chase and Tess, and just like that they were gone. This left the guards both confused and little disturbed. Chase and Tess were nowhere in sight.

Back in Amber Beach, Chase and Tess were transported back to the plaza. They quickly stood up and noticed they were back home. "We're back!" Tess exclaimed happily.

"Thank goodness!" Chase breathed out in relief as they were greeted by their friends.

"You guys are back!" Shelby greeted them.

"Are you guys okay?" Koda asked them, concerned.

"It's a long story..." Tess breathed out.

"Well, let us deal with theatrical miscreant first" Ivan told them as Big Screen faced off against the rangers.

"Let us..." Chase and Tess stepped in front of the rangers. "It's morphin' time, Dino charger!"

"Ready!" Tess exclaimed.

"Energize! Unleash power! Dino steel armor on!"

"Let us handle this creep..." Chase sneered.

"Chase, let's combine our weapons! This joker won't stand a chance" Tess held up her Hypa Bow.

"Let's do it!" Chase exclaimed. "Para chopper..."

"Hypa bow..."

"Weapons combine!"

"Para bow, dynamic slash!" Chase exclaimed, hitting Big Screen with the energy from both his Para chopper and Tess's Hypa bow.

"I think I'm done for the box office weekend!" Big Screen cried out as he fell at the hands of Tess and Chase.

"That's a wrap!" Tess and Chase exclaimed as the rangers celebrated, but the fight wasn't over yet...

From the deep bowels of space, Sledge was watching from the main control room and he was not pleased. "That worthless piece of space trash. Fire the magna beam!" The vivix complied, firing the magna beam and brought Big Screen back to life, amplifying his strength.

"My ratings are about to go through the roof!" Big Screen exclaimed.

"I knew it was too easy!" Tess explained. "We need some fire power!"

"Guys, I have an idea!" Chase exclaimed. "Tess, what if we combine our zords with the Plesio charge megazord. That creep won't stand a chance!"

"A new combination? It'll be awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Tess smiled.

"Then, you guys are gonna need this..." Shelby gave Tess the Plesio charger.

"Thanks" Tess smiled. "Let's do this!"

"Dino chargers, ready! Summon zords!" Chase and Tess exclaimed.

 ** _Para charger, engage!  
_** _ **Hypa charger, engage!  
Plesio charger, engage!  
Zords combine!  
Plesio charge megazord, Para-Hypa formation, ready!**_

Chase and Tess were transported to the cockpit of the Plesio charge megazord. "Wow, this is so cool!" Chase breathed out. The Plesio charge megazord is beyond words.

"Right, let's take this creep down one and for all" Tess said, as she and Chase placed their blasters in the chambers.

"You guys won't be defeat me again!" Big Screen exclaimed as he charged at them. The megazord managed to block the blows but the cunning monster managed to get a hit in, stunning them.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks" Chase breathed out.

"But we're stronger!" Tess exclaimed. "We just need a little fire power!"

"Bladed Para slash!" Chase exclaimed as the powerful slash stunned Big Screen.

"Hypa zord, dynamic punch!" Tess exclaimed, dealing more damage to Big Screen.

"Let's finish him off!" Chase turned to Tess.

"Plesio charge megazord, galactic blast!" The final blast, destroying Big Screen.

"Looks like I'm done finished before opening weekend!" Big Screen cried out as he fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster extinct!"

 **...**

Back at the cafe, Tess was mopping the floors, getting ready to close up for the day. After her rather interesting date with Chase, Tess doesn't really see herself going on another date anytime soon. As Tess mopped, Chase was by the entrance, trying to figure out what he was gonna say to Tess. To say that their date didn't go as planned, was a complete understatement. But Chase would rather face Tess sooner, rather than later.

Taking a deep breath, Chase went up to Tess. "Stuck on mop duty?"

"Yeah, well someone's gotta do it" Tess chuckled.

"Look, Tess about what happened on our date..." Chase started,

"Yeah, talk about unexpected" Tess joked.

"Look, Tess I am so sorry about everything that happened!" Chase apologized.

"Chase, it's okay!"

"First we get transported into the movie, then we have to deal with that annoying prince and then having to deal with Sledge's goons..." Chase rambled on.

"I had fun."

"You did?" Chase looked at her, confused.

"I did" Tess smiled. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, Tess had fun on her date with Chase, not wanting to trade the chaos for anything. "I mean, I got to live my favorite movie, and I got to stop a prince from slicing your head off. If that's not a good date, what is?"

"I guess you were my knight in shining armor this time" Chase scratched the back of his neck, with his ears turning red. "Hey, I got you something..."

"What?"

Chase opened his backpack, and took out a same tiara with a long yellow veil. That was the same tiara that was in the movie. "Where'd you get that?" Tess asked him, confused.

"Doesn't matter" Chase brushed it off. "You might have been my knight in shining armor today, but you'll always be a princess..." Chase placed the tiara on Tess's head.

"That's actually kinda sweet" Tess smiled at him.

"Uh... I better get back down the command center" Chase stuttered.

"Just be careful cause I just mopped the floor" Tess reminded Chase, but it was too late. Chase's foot slipped on the wet floor, causing him fall into the mop bucket. Tess was trying her best not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"You know, I meant to do that" Chase brushed it off.

"You don't say?" Tess leaned against the mop.

"Can you please help me out?" Chase pleaded to Tess. Tess nodded as she grabbed Chase's hands and pulled him out of the mop bucket. As they stood there, all they could just do was laugh.

Today was the end of a rather interesting day...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, what an appropriate ending for this chapter. I haven't made Chase do something goofy around Tess in a long time, so I had to bring it back.  
I definitely had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I feel like my fight scenes could use a little bit more work, but I feel like there isn't much you can do with fight scenes. I promise the fight scenes in the next chapter will be a lot better.  
It seems Tess may be coming around to Chase (*wink*wink) What do you guys think about their interactions in this chapter? And what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay? Any and all feedback is welcome!  
Also, I want to thank you guys for the support that you have given this story. When I started this story, I didn't think that people would respond to it so well. Now, I am close to hitting 200 reviews! Hopefully we can hit! it But thank you guys for all the love you give this story You guys are the reason why I love writing this story.  
Next Chapter: Wishing for A Hero: The Rangers try to find a hero to bond to the Purple Energem, while Sledge releases a new villain to trick the Rangers. A monster makes their wishes come true, with disastrous consequences  
Please Read&Review**


	27. Wishing For a Hero

**Author's Note:** **I bring you guys another update! This chapter is probably my favorite episode in the purple ranger arc! This chapter as a whole was really fun to write and all the rangers had their each, individual stand out moment in this chapter, that I really enjoy!  
** **Also, I want to give you guys endless amounts of love for hitting 200 reviews! Wether if you have been following my story since the beginning or barely discovered it yesterday, I love you guys! You guys make writing this story so much fun!  
** **So in this chapter, while the rangers are searching for a hero to bond with the purple energem, they make so wishes that could lead to some disastrous results.  
** **Enjoy!  
** **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 25: Wishing for a Hero

It was another beautiful day at Amber Beach. At a local construction site, some construction workers were moving several hundred pounds of cement for a project. As they were doing that, Kendall was walking downtown, with this stoic look on her face. Kendall was a woman on a mission. As Kendall walked through the construction site, the rope supporting the cement snapped, and was hurdling towards Kendall.

"Watch out!" the worker exclaimed.

But before Kendall could get hit, a bystander came and knocked Kendall out of harm's way. As he knocked her to safety, her purse flew and the purple energem fell out. "You okay miss?" he asked her.

"Thank you, that was so brave. You're a hero" Kendall commended him.

"I'll get your purse" he said, as he collected all of Kendall's things. As he held the purple energem, the construction workers revealed themselves to be Koda, Chase, Riley, and Ivan.

This whole thing was a plan set up Kendall, to find someone for the purple energem to bond to. Having an unbonded energem in their possession is very risky. Now that they have the energem, their next mission is to find someone to bond it to.

"Here you go..." the man gave Kendall her purse and the purple energem back. "A hero shouldn't go unappreciated, right? How about a few bucks, you know? For saving your life?"

"You want money for helping me?!" Kendall asked incredulously. "That's not heroic at all!" Despite his heroic act, the purple energem could sense this man's innate greed and chose not to bond with him.

After Kendall stomped off, Chase approached him and gave the man a dollar for the trouble, "Thanks, mate." The man happily took the money and went about his day.

"We need to find a hero for the purple energem to bond to. Let's do it again" Kendall instructed. Kendall was determined to see this through.

"Okay!" Chase exclaimed as they set up for another run, to find a hero for the purple energem.

As they ran through it again, Kendall walked through the site but this time, as the cement hurdled towards her, no one came to her aid. "Nobody? Really?" Kendall asked, irritated.

"Okay, reset!" Chase exclaimed as they ran through the setup again. As Kendall walked through the site, she was saved by numerous people, but despite the heroic acts, the purple energem didn't bond to a single one of them. As they ran through the set up one more time, a rather muscular man came out of nowhere, picked Kendall up and got her to safety.

"Thank you, you are a lifesaver" Kendall thanked him.

"I'd save anyone as pretty as you" he flirted with Kendall. "Check out the gun show, huh?" he flexed for Kendall.

"Good grief" Kendall said annoyed as she stomped off, leaving the man confused. "That's enough for today" Kendall told the guys, as they left to figure out their next move.

"Hey, don't worry Ms. Morgan" Riley reassured her. "I'm sure we'll find a new purple ranger."

"I hope" Kendall breathed out. "An unbonded energem can be very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands."

"We'll keep it safe" Chase assured her.

"And come up with a new plan..." Riley added as they left the construction site, trying to figure out where they go from here. As they left, the rangers didn't realize that they were being watched. Fury was off in the distance, keeping a close eye on the rangers.

"The purple energem is unbonded?" Fury asked, pretty surprised.

"There you are!" Fury was met by Wish Star. Wish Star is a fortune telling monster, with the ability to take a person's greatest desires and turn them into complete nightmares. "Ready to turn the rangers wishes into disasters?" Wish Star cackled.

"Wish Star wait!" Fury stopped Wish Star from revealing himself to the rangers. "They have an unbonded energem. I have to tell Sledge..."

"What about me?" Wish Star asked.

"You are going back to jail!" Fury roared.

"If I get an energem, Sledge gives me my freedom! That's the deal!"

"The deal has changed!" Fury drew his saber on Wish Star.

"I won't go back to prison!" Wish Star got one of his wishing cards and made a wish. "Time to write a wish card!"

"No!"

"Fury freeze!" Wish Star threw his wish card at Fury, causing him to freeze in place. "My wishes always come true!" Wish Star quickly retreated as Fury managed to break through the former's cunning spell.

"Curse you Wish Star! We'll see who gets the energem first" Fury roared. "Either way, the rangers are going down..."

 **...**

After a long morning of trying to find a hero for the purple energem, the rangers and Kendall have still come up short. They have yet to find someone heroic and genuine for the energem to bond to. Now they were are trying to figure out their next move from here.

"So, now we do what Kendall?" Koda asked.

"We keep trying? I don't know how, or when but we will find a worthy ranger" Kendall reassured them.

"Discover secrets! Find romance, with my wish cards!" a local fortune teller exclaimed, as she tried to bring people to her booth.

Unbeknownst to her, something sinister was in the works. Just off in the distance, Wish Star was ready to cause some trouble. When nobody was looking, Wish Star snuck up to the fortune teller's booth and placed a spell on her wish cards. "Misfortune awaits the rangers" Wish Star cackled before going back to hiding. "When they least expect it, their wishes, will become nightmares!" The rangers had no idea what was in store for them.

As the rangers passed by the fortune teller's booth, she asked them "What do you desire? Money? Love? Find that special someone with my wish cards."

"Wishing cards? No thanks, we're not superstitious" Riley said to the fortune teller, a little amused. Riley was always a bit of skeptic when it came to the supernatural. Even after becoming a ranger and all the weird stuff that's happened to him, Riley still can't help but have his doubts. "Come on, guys..."

"I am super-squishiness" Koda decided to use a wish card.

"And I could use all the help I could get" Chase did as well, referring to his rough luck in the romance department in regards to a certain yellow ranger.

"Does such sorcery actually work?" Ivan asked, a little perplexed. Ivan has a difficult time believing that such magic actually exists.

"Frankly, no" Kendall responded. Just like Riley, Kendall is a bit of skeptic when it comes to things like wishing cards.

"Ms. Morgan's right, wishes don't magically come true" Riley tried to reason with Koda and Chase. Soon, they were met by Tyler, Shelby, and Tess; who was busy on her phone to really pay attention what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tyler asked them.

"These guys are writing down their wishes, thinking they'll actually come true" Riley chuckled, earning a bit of laugh from Kendall as well.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen" Shelby said, pretty amused as the fortune teller put both Koda and Chase's wishes in her box. "Koda, I got you the tropical burger" Shelby handed Koda his favorite burger from the cafe.

"That my wish!" Koda gasped, grabbing the burger from Shelby and started chowing down.

"No! No! That's not magic, you always wish for a burger" Riley reasoned out, but Koda was convinced it was magic.

"So, Chase what was your wish?" Ivan asked Chase, curious.

"Well..." Chase started before being cut off by Tess. "Unbelievable!"

"What's up?" Shelby asked her.

"The university is making me take an elective so I can get into my archeology class next semester. I have to take KIN 210."

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Apparently, skateboarding" Tess breathed out annoyed.

"They teach skateboarding at the university?" Shelby chuckled.

"Apparently they do" Tess breathed out. "Chase, you skateboard, can you help me?"

"You want me to teach you how to skate?" Chase tried to talk, but his nerves were caught in his throat as everyone looked at them with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'd be good at it" Tess took Chase's skateboard out of his arms.

"This is my wish..." Chase said under his breath to Ivan.

"You won't mind if I hold onto you the whole time?" Tess asked him as Riley and Kendall let out annoyed breaths.

"Hey, you gotta learn somehow" Chase joked.

"Well, come on, we don't have all day" Tess took Chase's hand in her's as they ran to skatepark. As he left, Chase high-fived Koda before turning his head to the rangers, and pointing to his and Tess connected hands. That was all the proof the rangers needed.

Ivan, Tyler, and Shelby clamored to write their wishes and put them in the wishing box, "May all your wishes come true..." the fortune teller told them. There has to be some real magic behind those wishing cards. Tess would never voluntary hang out with Chase and ask him to teach her how to skate if it magic weren't involved.

"Let's hope so" Tyler smiled, handing his card to the fortune teller. The ranges have no idea, what's in store for them...

 **...**

Meanwhile, in the deep recesses of space, Sledge and his team were plotting their next attack on the rangers. While Sledge was already fuming that the purple energem and the Plesio zord were in the possession of the rangers, he was even more upset that Wish Star had escaped from containment. "Wish Star escaped? My employer will pay 40,000 space dollars for him..." Sledge grumbled. "I should toss you in a volcano!" Sledge shoved the flyer in Fury's chest.

"We don't need him" Fury reassured Sledge. "I overheard the rangers say they're looking for someone to bond with the energem."

"Really? They're looking for a hero?" Sledge asked, intrigued. "We could help them find one..." Sledge cackled as he went to holding area, where he held all his prisoners. "There's only one being on this ship you can mistake for a hero..."

"Master, you can't let him out!" Fury pleaded. "His solitary confinement cell is the only thing that protects us!"

"I don't need your advice. It's settled, I'm using _Heckyl_..."

Even the sound of this prisoner's name makes everyone quake in fear. Heckyl has laid waste to and destroyed countless galaxies before being captured and confined by Sledge. Heckyl has power far powerful than any other one of Sledge's prisoners, and by far the most dangerous.

"What are you afraid of? He's not that dangerous."

"But, I know of several destroyed galaxies that might beg to differ" Wrench pleaded to Sledge to reconsider letting Heckyl out.

"We've all destroyed galaxies" Sledge argued back.

"Not all of us!"

"Open it! Now!" Sledge ordered Wrench to open the cell.

"But sir!"

"Do it!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Wrench quaked in fear as he slowly approached the solitary confinement cell and opened it up. Once he opened the cell, he quickly ran back to Fury and Sledge for protection. As the cell doors opened up, the Skybolts held onto the chains holding him tightly so he doesn't escape.

"Heckyl! Get out here!" Sledge demanded.

Slowly out of his cell, Heckyl emerged, chained from his hands to his feet so he wouldn't cause any harm or damage to the ship. "I haven't been out of that cell for centuries..." Heckyl stretched his neck. "I like what you've done with the place.

"Get cute with me, and I'll throw you back into that cell" Sledge threatened. "Bottom line, you look like a human. Which makes you useful to me. So, I'll make you a deal: bring me the purple energem and I'll set you free..."

"Set me free? Good idea..." Heckyl used his energy blasts to destroy the Skybolts and the chains holding him.

"No!" Sledge roared.

"How about I make you a deal..." Heckyl bargained with Sledge. "I get you the purple energem and we're partners. We rule the universe together..."

"No deal, Heckyl."

"I think you should reconsider..." Heckyl tried to changing Sledge's mind, as he used his energy blasts to open every cell in the holding area.

"Fury! Secure the prisoners!" Sledge commanded. Fury and Wrench quickly got all the prisoners back into their cells and secured them. "Fine, we have a deal, partner..."

"Excellent, I hope my shades are still in style..." Heckyl joked as he put on his goggles on. Heckyl's special goggles, are capable of detecting hidden sources of energy and power.

"Just hold onto the shades Heckyl, because if you fail me, I'm throwing you into the sun..." Sledge growled as Heckyl left to go cause some trouble on Earth for the rangers...

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, the rangers were busy dealing with the lunch rush. "Hey! Hey! Is everybody still good for a picnic?" Tyler asked his friends. "Maybe a great way to clear our heads..."

"Yeah, I'm in..." Shelby smiled. "For sure."

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'm still trying to figure out a plan to find a purple rangers" Kendall turned down Tyler's invitation before heading down to the Command Center.

"I'm helping Ms. Morgan" Riley added, following Kendall down to the Command Center.

"So four it is..." Tyler smiled at Shelby, Ivan, and Koda. "Koda, are you alright?" Tyler asked.

"Uh-uh, no go" Koda turned down the invitation to the picnic. "Stomach..." Koda's stomach was grumbling loudly. The pain became unbearable, Koda just ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

"What about you Ivan?" Tyler asked the knight of Zandar.

"Alas no, I'm covering Chase's shift so he can spend time with lady Tess at the land of the skatepark" Ivan explained as he went to go deliver an order.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me" Tyler turned to Shelby.

"You and me... alone..." Shelby stuttered a bit.

Tyler nodded in response. "Yeah, sure..."

"Cool" Tyler smiled as he left to go do some work before the picnic.

"That's exactly my wish" Shelby tried to contain her excitement. "Okay, calm down. You got this..." Shelby kept her cool, but inside she was excited for her first real date with Tyler.

 **...**

Tess and Chase were at a local skatepark, where the black ranger was teaching the small town girl how to skateboard. While Tess is pretty coordinated, when it comes to skateboarding, she is a complete klutz.

"Okay, lesson number one: helmet" Chase placed his helmet on Tess's head, and snapping it shut.

"You're helmet's a little _too_ big" Tess chuckled as the helmet covered her eyes. Chase laughed a bit before, walking a bit closer and pushing the helmet a bit back so she could see.

This is the first time Chase and Tess actually got to spend time together just the two of them, and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Chase was determined for this date to go well. Chase was hoping that after this outing Tess will see him differently.

"Okay, first you gotta get on the board..." Tess got on the board. As Tess tried to stay on the board, her center of gravity isn't the best.

"Chase, I don't know about this..." Tess tried to steady herself on the board, but was wobbling, so she held onto Chase's arms for dear life.

"Come on, it's not that hard" Chase slowly dragged Tess on his board, but she accidentally changed her footing and she fell off the board. Before she could hit the ground, Chase caught her in his arms.

"Wow, who knew you were a klutz" Chase joked, hoping that Tess didn't notice the blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Whatever" Tess rolled her eyes as she got up, and brushed herself off. "Can we try this one more time?"

"Okay" Chase backed up a bit. "I want you to try skating over to me..."

"I dunno, Chase..." Tess didn't want to face plant at the skatepark.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay!" Chase reassured her.

Tess nodded her head as she put Chase's skateboard down. Tess put her right foot on it, adjusted her footing, and pushed off with her left foot. Tess skated towards Chase, but her center of gravity started to shift and she felt herself wobbling. "Chase..." Tess said a bit scared.

Before she knew it, Tess crashed into Chase, knocking them both down. "Owww..." Tess groaned, twisting her wrist as a sharp stinging pain shot through it.

"My board!" Chase saw that his board was snapped in half. "Tess, you murdered my board!"

"Well, I broke my wrist, so we're even!" Tess snapped back at him.

"We better get you to the hospital" Chase helped her up. As they went to the hospital, Chase held his broken skateboard in his arms. The wasn't going so well in the slightest. How could things go so bad so quick?

 **...**

After finishing up their shifts, Tyler and Shelby were heading to duck pond for their picnic. "Look at the little baby ducks!" Tyler pointed to the ducks in the pond.

"How cute!" Shelby gushed. After crossing the bridge, Shelby and Tyler had set down the stuff that they brought. Even though it was just the two of them, they were still gonna have some fun.

"Just like that! Good, now lift it out slow..." Tyler instructed Shelby as she dipped a large bubble wand into the bubble solution they brought. "Take your time..." But Shelby couldn't do it. "That was close, you're getting better."

"Bubbles this big never work" Shelby groaned.

"Let me give it a go..." Tyler took the bubble wand from Shelby and tried to make a bubble. "My dad taught me how to do it..." Tyler managed to create a big bubble. "Just walk with it..."

"It's so pretty" Shelby said in awe as she looked at the bubbles. But Shelby got a little too close to the bubbles, and one popped, getting soap in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Tyler apologized.

"I got soap in my eyes!" Shelby cried out, trying to regain her vision.

"I swear that's not what my dad taught me!" Tyler helped Shelby up. "Here just take a seat right here..." Tyler sat Shelby on a bench.

"It stings! It stings!"

"Just tilt your head back" Tyler instructed Shelby. "Just a little bit of water..." Tyler ended up squirting the water in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Shelby reassured her.

"I can dry it for you" Tyler offered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Shelby used a rag to dry her face from Tyler's water attack. This wasn't at all what Shelby was expecting.

"Are you sure you got all the soap out?"

"Yeah" Shelby smiled. "Let's just, have something to eat."

"Great, I'm starving" Tyler breathed out as Shelby handed him a sandwich. "This looks really good, did you make this?"

"Uh-huh." Tyler took a big bite of the sandwich and as Shelby was about to take a bite of her cupcake, she noticed ants eating the food. "Ants!"

Tyler looked at the sandwich and noticed ants all over it. Tyler quickly spit it out as they scrambled to get away from them. "They're everywhere!" Shelby exclaimed.

"They're in my clothes" Tyler exclaimed as they tried to wipe off all the ants on them. "I think I got them all, you good?"

"Talk about a terrible date" Shelby grumbled. Tyler looked at her, a little confused. "I mean..."

"A date?" Tyler asked, a little intrigued. Tyler didn't think this was a date, rather just two friends hanging out. "Is that what you think this is?"

"No! Of course not! Why did you think it was... a date?" Shelby asked, but Tyler's attention was on a man, sitting on a nearby bench. That man bore an uncanny resemblance to Tyler's father. "Tyler?"

"Is that..." Tyler thought out loud as the man packed up his things and left. "My dad?"

"What" Shelby asked confused as Tyler quickly chased after the man, with Shelby close behind him. "Tyler!"

Once he turned a corner, the man was already running as fast as he could but Tyler wasn't gonna let him get away. "Hey! Dad!" Tyler called out. "Wait!"

As he was about to catch up to him, instead of meeting his father, Tyler was met by Wish Star. Tyler's father was simply an illusion created by Wish Star. "Why the big hurry? You're not going anywhere..." Wish Star cackled.

"Out of my way!" Tyler pushed past Wish Star. "Dad!"

"I'm here for your energem, ranger!" Wish Star blasted at Tyler, but he managed to duck out the way. And the fight began. Wish Star tried to strike Tyler with his staff, but he managed to evade it. "If you don't hand it over, I'll make you wish you had!"

"No way!" Tyler tried to strike Wish Star with a kick but, the cunning monster managed to catch it and sent Tyler flying back.

"Too easy" Wish Star cackled. "Look's like my wish is about to come true..." Wish Star was about to blast Tyler with his staff, but Shelby came just in time.

"Hey!" Shelby blasted Wish Star with her Dino Blaster, sending him flying. "Two against one? That's not what I wished for. See ya!" Wish Star retreated.

"Are you okay?" Shelby helped Tyler up.

"I'm fine" Tyler reassured her. "He got away! That creep made me lose track of my dad!"

"Was that your wish? Seeing your dad?" Shelby asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Both of our wishes came true and they both went really bad..."

"Both? What was your wish?"

"You know, a picnic."

"Maybe something is up, let's head back to the base..."

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the Dino Bite Cafe, Ivan was busy holding down the fort while the others were out. As one of the workers, was cleaning up the overhead light, Ivan was mopping the floors. After a long day of work, the cafe was ready to close up. As Ivan was mopping, he noticed Kendall coming in, not in the best mood.

"Hello Ms. Morgan, have we found any perspective purple rangers?" Ivan asked under his breath, just so no one gets suspicious.

"No, finding a hero is proving to be harder than I thought" Kendall sat down at one of the tables.

"Well even in my day, those worthy of joining the knights of Zandar were truly rare" Ivan took a seat in front of Kendall.

"Where is everyone?" Kendall looked around, noticing that Ivan was by himself.

"Well sir Chase is at the skatepark with lady Tess to learn of the skateboard, Tyler and Shelby are on a picnic..."

"Tyler and Shelby are alone? Like a date?" Kendall raised her eyebrow. It was no secret to the team that Shelby liked Tyler.

"Yes, I suppose it is like a date" Ivan chuckled a bit before heading to finish mopping the floor.

"I bet that was Shelby's wish, and Koda got his burger..." Kendall connected the dots. Kendall was starting to wonder, could the wishing cards truly make anyone's wish come true. "Ivan what was your wish?"

"Oh, the same thing every knight asks for: to help a damsel in distress" Ivan revealed his wish to Kendall. Just as Ivan said that, the ladder that one of the female workers was using came out from under her, causing her to fall. But before she could hit the ground, Ivan caught her in his arms.

"Thanks, Ivan. You're my knight in shining armor" she thanked him.

"And you my lady made my wish come true..." Ivan charmed her, making her smile. "Now can you kindly go scrub the grill?"

Kendall was at a loss for words. Right before her eyes, she saw Ivan's wish come true. "Ms. Morgan, wherever are you going?" Ivan asked her.

"I know it's crazy but I'm gonna wish for a purple ranger" Kendall chuckled before going to the fortune telling vendor downtown. Kendall was out of options and this could be the only chance for her to find a hero to protect the purple energem.

Ivan chuckled at Kendall's moxie and determination to find a purple ranger. As Ivan was about to finish closing up the cafe, he felt this sharp pain in his back. Ivan must have hurt his back when he caught the young woman in his arms.

 **...**

Back down at the Command Center, Riley was doing some work on his laptop for Kendall. But focusing was getting a little difficult because Koda couldn't stop groaning because of his stomach ache. Riley tried to brush it off and get back to work, but Koda leaned against him trying to ease the pain. "How you doin' Koda?" Riley asked.

"Tropical burger, bad idea" Koda tried to breath through the stomach pain. Riley just gave his prehistoric friend a light chuckle before getting back to work.

As they relaxed, Ivan came to the Command Center, still suffering through his back pain. Ivan tried to put on his coat, but the pain was beginning to be too much to handle. "What's the matter with you?" Riley asked, concerned.

"I believe I may have injured my back by helping a young lady" Ivan explained.

They were soon joined by Chase and Tess, who weren't in the best of moods either after the skatepark incident. "How was skatepark?" Koda asked them.

"Why don't you ask her?" Chase pointed to Tess. "She broke my skateboard" Chase whimpered, showing them the remnants of his board.

"Well, it wasn't all my fault! You're the one who let go!" Tess argued back. "Thanks to you, I sprained my wrist and have to wear this dumb splint for two weeks!" Tess showed them her sprained wrist.

"This is the worst" Chase pouted.

"Tell me about it" Tess agreed.

Riley couldn't help but wonder. All the wishes the rangers made, going terribly wrong couldn't be just some kind of coincidence. "Hey, I'm glad you guys are here. We really need to talk about..." Riley looked at Tyler and Shelby.

"Our wishes?" Shelby asked.

"How'd you know?" Riley asked them, confused.

"They both came true before they went bad" Tyler told them.

"Wait a second, that's what happened to everyone that made a wish..." Riley connected the dots.

"But I didn't make a wish, how'd I get bruised?" Tess asked them.

The rangers looked at Chase, who meekly admitted his wish, "My wish was that we could spend the day skateboarding..."

"This is your fault?!" Tess hit Chase repeatedly in his shoulder, as he tried to shield himself from her blows.

"It wasn't me!" Chase argued back. "It was those wishing cards!"

"They cursed..." Koda added.

Once the rangers realized that the wishing cards were hexed, Ivan realized that Kendall went to go use those wishing cards to wish for a purple rangers. "Ms. Morgan..." Ivan remembered. "She's about to make a wish to find a purple ranger."

"We have to stop her!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers went to go stop Kendall before the purple energem falls into the wrong hands.

 **...**

Kendall was in Downtown Amber Beach, approaching the fortune telling vendor from earlier today. After every single one of her attempts to find a purple ranger has failed, this was Kendall's last ditch attempt. Kendall was a bit skeptical about the wishing cards but after seeing all the other rangers' wishes come true, she became a believer. "Hi, one wish card please..."

"Go right a dearie, that's what I'm here for" the fortune teller smiled. "What is it that you seek? Love? Money?"

As Kendall was about to drop the wish card in the box, a voice called out for her, "Kendall!"

Kendall turned around to see the rangers coming her way. The rangers were trying to stop her from making that wish but they were too late. Kendall dropped the wish in the box, before going to see what the team wanted. As Kendall was about to cross the street to see what they wanted, an oncoming truck was about to hit her. Before the truck could hit Kendall, a mysterious figure came out of nowhere and got her to safety.

"You could've been hit" Kendall said to him. "Thank you..."

"You are very welcome, pretty lady" the mysterious figure that helped Kendall was Heckyl. "Now pay attention, and stay out of traffic..." Heckyl left, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"He's my wish..." Kendall breathed out in relief. "Excuse me!" Heckyl stopped and turned back to Kendall.

"Are you okay, Ms. Morgan?" Tess asked, concerned as the rangers finally caught up with Kendall.

"I'm fine..." Kendall reassured them as she approached Heckyl. "This may so strange but there's something I'd like you to hold for me..."

"What is it?"

Kendall showed Heckyl the purple energem, "Here..."

The rangers protested, trying to stop Kendall from giving Heckyl the purple energem. As Heckyl was about to take the energem, they were soon blasted with some powerful blasts. Everyone was soon knocked off their feet as a loud cackling started sounding off. It was Wish Star. "Yes an energem! My ticket out of here!" Wish Star cackled as he picked up the purple energem. Angered, Heckyl was about to blast Wish Star with his energy blast, but then he remembered where he was. Not wanting to risk revealing his true identity to the rangers, Heckyl retreated.

"The rangers mustn't know who I am. I will not ruin my plan for one single energem..." Heckyl had another plan up his sleeve.

"My wishes never fail me Wish Star cackled.

"I hope your right" a voice growled. It was Fury, and he was not happy with the fortune telling Monster's escape. "I wish for you to explode!" Fury used one of Wish Star's cards. Fury threw the Wish Card over to him, attacking Wish Card with powerful blasts. The blasts were strong enough to send Wish Star flying, and sent the purple energem into Fury's possession. "This is the beginning of the end for you rangers!" With that, Fury retreated with purple energem.

"Hey, that was my energem!" Wish Star cried out. "But I can still impress Sledge, by destroying the rangers..."

"It's morphin' time!" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"What?! All seven of you?!" Wish Star cried out.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

"Power rangers..."

"Dino charge!"

"Uh-oh..." Wish Star quaked in fear.

"Dino steel, armor on!" The rangers charged at Wish Star.

"Look out rangers, my wish is your command..." Wish Star cackled. "My wish is for you all to fall at my feet!" Wish Star used his wish card, causing the rangers to fall before him. The rangers tried to get up but they couldn't. Every time they tried to get up, they ended up falling again.

"What's happening?!" Tyler cried out.

"He's controlling us" Chase complained as the rangers tried to get back on their feet.

"I'll put an end to this witchcraft!" Ivan managed to back onto his feet, and charged at Wish Star.

"I wish you'll miss me" Wish Star used another wish card, causing Ivan to miss the strike. "Take this!" Wish Star struck Ivan with his staff, knocking the Knight of Zandar off his feet. "Hey rangers, try my bamboo blast!" Wish Star blasted at the rangers with some powerful blasts from his staff.

"Stego shield!" Koda exclaimed, getting in front of his friends and deflecting the blasts with his shield, hitting Wish Star.

"Lucky shot rangers!"

"Good move Koda" Riley praised Koda. "Should we do this?" Riley suggested they combine their weapons.

"Yeah!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Weapons combine!" Shelby, Riley, and Koda combined their weapons.

"Hey, Tyler!" Chase called out to Tyler. "Para..."

"T-Rex..."

"Combine!"

"Ready give him some real firepower?" Tess showed Ivan one of her Dino chargers.

"T'would be an honor" Ivan took one of her Dino chargers.

"Triple Spike!" Riley exclaimed.

"T-Rex Chopper!" Chase exclaimed.

"Lightning..." Ivan powered up his Ptera saber.

"I ran out of wish cards..." Wish Star quaked in fear.

"Dino pierce!"

"Final blast!"

"Final strike!"

The power of the three blasts, sent Wish Star flying.

"I have another wish! Weapons combine!" Tyler exclaimed, activating the Dino Spike charger.

 _ **Dino Spike charger, engage!**_

"Red ranger launch!" the other rangers exclaimed, lifting Tyler up into the air.

"Dino spike, final strike!" Tyler hit Wish Star with a fierce combination of moves, finally destroying the mischievous, fortune telling monster.

"This isn't on my wish list!" Wish Star cried out, falling at the hands of the rangers.

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed in victory.

Back in space, Sledge growled in frustration, "The rangers are going wish they hadn't done that! Fire the magna beam!"

The vivix nodded, firing the magna beam, bringing Wish Star back to life. "This star's about to shine!" Wish Star roared, towering over the rangers.

"It's time for us to..." Tyler handed the Dino spike to Koda. "Summon zords!" Tyler, Riley, and Chase summoned their zords.

 _ **Ankylo charger, engage!  
**_ _ **Pachy charger, engage!  
**_ _ **T-Rex charger, engage!  
**_ _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Ankylo-Pachy formation, ready!**_

"Dino drive, activate!" the rangers exclaimed.

"I don't need wish cards to crush you!" Wish Star threatened.

"Bring it on!" Tyler challenged him.

"My power will bamboozle you!" Wish Star charged at the rangers with a head full of steam. Wish Star struck at the rangers with his staff, but the rangers blocked them with ease.

"Pigs will fly before you beat us!" Tyler joked as they blocked all of Wish Star's blows. After deflecting one of Wish Star's blows, the rangers hit Wish Star repeatedly with the Pachy zord's wrecking ball.

"Ankylo zord, hammer punch!" the rangers exclaimed, hitting Wish Star with a powerful blow from the Anklyo zord's hammer.

"Vivizords!" Wish Star called for reinforcements.

"What, no!" Tyler cried out. The rangers were outnumbered. "They're so strong!"

"Ptera lighting blitz!" Ivan exclaimed, flying in on the Ptera zord, ready to help his friends even the odds. "En garde!" The Ptera zord flew in and hit the Vivizords with some powerful strikes.

"Thanks Ivan!" Tyler thanks his comrade. "Take this!" the megazord hit Wish Star with a strong roundhouse kick.

"Pachy zord, wrecking ball! Final strike!" the rangers exclaimed as they delivered the final blow.

"I wish they hadn't done that!" Wish Star cried out, as he fell to the rangers for the final time.

"Monster extinct!"

 **...**

Back on Sledge's ship, although another one of his monster's fell at the hands of the rangers, he wasn't mulling on the loss. After Fury had gotten the purple energem from the rangers, he quickly went to deliver it to the ruthless bounty hunter. "Hurry up Wrench!" Sledge hurried Wrench to finish up his blaster. This blaster was created to harness the power of an energem. "I've been waiting millions of years for this moment..."

"It's done..." Wrench connect the purple energem to the blaster's circuit board. "Your blaster is now powered by the purple energem!"

As Sledge powered up his blaster, the Vivix and Wrench shrunk back. "Careful! One blast could blow a hole in the ship!" Wrench warned Sledge.

"So, you made it back..." Sledge turned around to see Heckyl.

"Of course! Shall we celebrate getting the purple energem, partner..."

"You didn't get the energem, Fury did" Sledge pushed past Heckyl. "Throw him back in solitary confinement!" Sledge ordered.

"I was so hoping to avoid this..." Heckyl powered up his energy blasts.

"Just try to avoid this!" Sledge roared as he and Heckyl blasted at each other. While Heckyl's blast was powerful, it didn't nearly match up to the power that the purple energem had. With one blast from the purple energem, Heckyl was sent flying back into solitary confinement.

"Good work, Wrench" Sledge commended Wrench for his work on his blaster.

"Thank you, Master Sledge..." Wrench was taken a bit aback.

"Next up, the rangers..." Sledge plotted his next move against the rangers. Now that he was in control of an energem, it changes the game in the fight against the rangers.

"You'll pay, mark my words..." Heckyl sneered as he began to plotted his revenge against Sledge.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, the rangers were still reeling from the loss of the purple energem. Now that Sledge was in control of the purple energem, this completely changes the game. Sledge now has just as much power as the rangers.

"We loss purple energem..." Koda breathed out dismally.

"Well if we've not made those wishes, none of this would've happened" Ivan brutally punished himself. Had the rangers not made those wishes and simply focused on the task at hand, maybe they would still have the purple energem.

"Wishes don't always come true" Keeper gave some knowledge to the rangers. "The only sure way to accomplish anything is to continue trying, and never give up..." No one will ever truly benefit if the easiest way out is taken. Working hard will only make life better in the long run, and the rangers realize it now.

"If Sledge could control the power of that energem, he could build a weapon with frightening strength..." Kendall expressed her fears to the team.

"There's only one way to solve this" Riley spoke out.

"Lemme guess, logic?" Tyler joked a bit, lightening the serious mood a bit.

"Of course!" Riley exclaimed. "When Sledge comes to Earth, he expects to find us and fight, right?" The rangers nodded in agreement. "Okay, well we have to go to the one place, he won't expect us to be..."

Everyone thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Riley was referring to. "To his ship?" Tess spoke out, with fear very evident in her voice. Sledge's spaceship was uncharted territory for the rangers.

"Exactly..."

This was going to be the fight of the rangers' lives...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well that just happened. It looks like the rangers are in for the fight of their lives. Now that Sledge has an energem, this completely changes the games and the rangers are going to have to pull out all the stops to beat him! I have a lot of ideas for the final episode for final episode of Dino Charge! If you guys have any ideas you want me to incorporate for it, definitely let me know! Any and all ideas are welcome! What do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay?  
** **And even though I keep saying it, thank you for all the support you guys have given me. Hopefully we can 300 reviews (fingers crossed!)  
Next Chapter: One More Energem: With two Energems in Sledge's possession, the Rangers and Kendall must take the fight to his ship in order to save the world.  
** **Please Read &Review**


	28. One More Energem

**Author's Note: Well here it is! The final chapter of the first season! This was probably one of the longest chapters I've written and there's a lot of stuff going on in it as well, but it all ties together in the end. I know I haven't written the Halloween or the Christmas specials of Dino Charge but I have a special plan when it comes to those ones. Also this chapter will have some major developments in Tess and Chase's relationship as well as some cute moments between her and the Prince.  
In this chapter, the rangers are in for the fight of their lives as they face off against Sledge, who also harnesses the power of an energem. But they get help from a surprise hero, which completely changes the game!  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 26: One More Energem

In the deep dark recesses of space, Sledge and his army are getting ready to launch their next attack on the rangers. Now that Sledge was in possession of the purple energem, he has just as much power as the rangers, evening out the playing field against them. But while Sledge has one energem, that simply wasn't enough. Sledge wasn't going to stop until he was in possession of all eleven energems.

"Fool! Get your hazmat suit on!" Wrench exclaimed to the incoming vivix coming into the main control room. Wrench and several of the vivix were building a device that could take their fight against the rangers to a whole other level. "Are you pouring without a mask? Am I the only one who cares about safety!"

As several vivix moved a cart of hazardous chemicals out the room, they bumped into Poisandra's luggage, who couldn't wait to get off the ship. "Careful!" Wrench exclaimed, catching one of the chemical canisters that fell off the cart. "This stuff will eat a hole right through the ship!"

"Who cares about the ship?!" Poisandra screeched. "You pathetic peabrains nearly ruined my beautiful luggage!"

"Are you going somewhere?" Wrench asked curiously.

"I'm leaving! This time it's for good!" Poisandra was done waiting around for her fiancee to get all the energems. She has been waiting around for him 65 million years and she done waiting.

"Poisandra, my sweet! You can't go now, I finally have an energem!" Sledge pleaded to her.

"You have one energem! If you think I'm waiting a second longer for you to get all eleven, you're crazy!"

"But wait, just let me get one more energem. And I promise we'll get married" Sledge promised her.

"One more? You promise?"

"I do..."

Poisandra squealed with glee, "I like the sound of that!"

"We're getting married~" Curio sang as he and Poisandra skipped out of the main control room.

"It's time for the rangers to fight against the power on energem, not with it..." Sledge loaded the purple energem into his blaster. Sledge was ready to fight the rangers with the power of an energem.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, the rangers were trying to come up with a plan to get the energem back from Sledge. Although they were skeptical, Riley was right. The only way the rangers can get the energem back from Sledge was the infiltrate his ship. Kendall had developed Get-Bot: a rover type of robot that is programmed to find and retrieve energems. The rangers were now testing it out by hiding the red energem in the command center so Get-Bot can retrieve it.

After hiding the red energem, Get-Bot roved around the command center for a little bit before finding it under a rag. "Red energem, found..."

"Good heavens" Ivan said in awe as Get-Bot roved back to the rangers with the red energem.

"Awesome, it worked perfectly" Tyler smiled as he got his energem back.

"And that is how Get-Bot is going to find the purple energem on Sledge's ship..." Kendall informed the rangers.

"Yes, but..." Riley picked up Get-Bot. "How do we get it into a transport pod so Get-Bot could get up there?"

"Sledge has an energem now, I have a feeling we're gonna see him sooner rather than later" Chase spoke out.

"Yeah and it's gonna be one heck of a fight to get it back" Tess added, and she was right. Sledge is just as powerful as the rangers now and defeating him isn't going to be easy.

"We need to counter Sledge's moves with everything we've got..." Kendall told the rangers, and as if on cue the doors to the Command Center opened, with Prince Phillip arriving. "Including the graphite ranger." Prince Phillip came from Zander to aid the rangers in their fight against Sledge. With Sledge having an energem, they need help from everyone they can get.

"Prince Phillip!" Shelby exclaimed with glee.

"Good to see you sire..." Ivan greeted the crown prince of Zandar.

"You too sir Ivan, I am ready."

"Welcome back, Prince" Koda casually socked the Prince in his arm.

"Koda!" Ivan stopped Koda from being too casual with the Prince.

"Sorry" Koda apologized.

As Prince Phillip stood there, his eyes fell on Tess, who was standing there with a smile on her face. Prince Phillip approached her, "Thank you for coming to help" Tess thanked him.

"Of course" Prince Phillip smiled, placing his hand on her cheek. Tess smiled as she leaned into his cheek. The rangers exchanged smirks, noticing how fond the Prince is with Tess. The moment was cut short with Chase pushing his way in between the two of them. "Good to see you here, my man" Chase wrapped an arm around Tess and Prince Phillip. Tess and the Prince exchanged weak smiles as an alert was heard throughout the Command Center.

"What is it Ms. Morgan?" Tess asked.

"Transport pods are entering the atmosphere" Kendall informed them as they saw several of Sledge's transport pods entering the Earth's atmosphere. "Here's our chance..."

"Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers and Kendall quickly left to go get the purple energem back from Sledge.

 **...**

Once they had gotten the exact coordinates of where Sledge's transport pods would be landing, the rangers morphed, wanting to bring the fight to them. "These are the coordinates" Kendall informed the rangers.

"But I don't see any pods..." Shelby looked around.

"Eyes up, guys!" Tyler pointed to the sky, seeing numerous transport pods.

"Wow, there's so many" Tess quaked in fear.

"Keep 'em distracted" Kendall instructed them. "Ivan and I will work around to the rear and plant Get-Bot in a transport pod."

"Be careful..." Tyler told them, as they left to go place Get-Bot in a pod. "They've got an energem, it's a whole new ballgame..." The rangers looked up to see Sledge, flying down above them.

"Surprise!" Sledge exclaimed, blasting them with his blaster that was powered by the purple energem. The blast immobilized the rangers, making it impossible for them to move.

"Can't move!" Tyler gritted through his teeth, trying to move but he couldn't.

"I'm starting to see why you rangers have been so tough to beat..." Sledge cackled. "These energems are pretty powerful..." Sledge was backed by Fury, several Vivix and Skybolts. Sledge was ready to take the fight to the rangers.

"Pretty powerful is an understatement" Kendall grumbled as she and Ivan hid behind a tree near a transport pod, watching everything unfold.

"They cannot move, I must help them" Ivan said to Kendall. The rangers couldn't protect themselves and Ivan wasn't going to let Sledge simply take his friends' energems.

"Sledge is too powerful, you can't fight him on your own" Kendall expressed her concerns.

"Fear not, I know what to do..." Ivan came up with a plan as he went to go aid his friends.

"Get-Bot find us an energem when Sledge returns to his ship" Kendall placed Get-Bot in a transport pod, before hiding behind a tree for safety.

"Wanna know how this is going to play out?" Sledge growled, slowly approaching Tyler. "First I'm going to take the red energem..." Before Sledge could take Tyler's energem, he was shot with a powerful blast. The blast was strong enough to send Sledge flying. It was Keeper.

"Keeper..." Tyler breathed out.

"You may have an energem, but you'll never have the heart of a ranger..." Keeper stood against Sledge to protect the rangers.

Sledge's army charged at Keeper, but the bounty hunter stopped them."Stay back! He's mine" Sledge was one one knee before getting back to his feet. "You've fooled me once and today finally pay for it!"

Sledge and Keeper charged at each other. This was a fight that was millions of years in the making Sledge struck at Keeper but he managed to block the blow with his staff. Keeper tried to mount an attack but Sledge easily countered it. Keeper aimed a kick at Sledge, but easily countered it and attacked with a kick of his own. Keeper evaded it with a side flip, but before he could attack, Sledge attacked him with his laser. Keeper managed to evade the blasts with some swift flips, but it was just too much. The blast was powerful enough to send Keeper flying.

"No!" the rangers exclaimed, as Keeper was separated from his staff.

"Keeper!" Kendall said, worried.

"I'm not done with you yet, Keeper! Take him back to the ship and make him suffer" Sledge instructed the Skybolts to restrain Keeper. Once Skybolts, Vivix, and Fury returned back to the ship with Keeper, Sledge turned his attention back to the rangers. "Now where was I? Oh, yes! First I'm going to take the red energem..."

Sledge reached into Tyler and separated him from his energem. Once he had separated the two, it was easy Sledge to take Tyler's energem. "It's mine now!" Sledge roared. Without his energem, Tyler demorphed and fell to the ground. Tyler was powerless.

Meanwhile, Fury, the Skybolts, and the vivix were taking Keeper back to Sledge's ship as a prisoner. "Get in the pod!" a Skybolt pushed Keeper into a transport pod as they headed back into space.

"Keeper needs help..." Kendall spoke out. With the rangers out of commission, Kendall was the only one who could rescue Keeper. "You have no choice Kendall..."

As a Vivix approached the transport by Kendall, she easily overpowered the vivix before getting into the transport pod and going to space to rescue Keeper. "Returning to ship..." Kendall powered up the transport pod.

Sledge wasn't done with the rangers yet. Now that he had Tyler's energem, he wasn't going to stop until he had all of them. "One down, seven to go..." Sledge approached Koda, ready to take the blue energem. As he was about to take Koda's energem, Tyler grabbed Keeper's staff and attacked Sledge, sending the bounty hunter flying. With Sledge down, the hold he had on the rangers disappeared, freeing them.

"We're free" Prince Philip breathed out in relief. As Sledge was getting back to his feet, Ivan and Ptera zord flew in to aid the rest of the rangers.

"What?! A zord?!" Sledge growled as he charged at the rangers.

"Hang on Tyler!" Koda put an arm around his friend.

"Jump!" Shelby exclaimed as the rangers jumped up into Ivan's zord, before Sledge could get to them.

"No!" Sledge roared.

"Ivan thanks!" Chase thanked the brave knight for rescuing them. "Great timing!"

Back on the ground, Sledge was fuming that the rangers got away. "Wrench, send them my biggest baddest monster. Released the Greenzilla!" Sledge powered his jetpack and headed back to his ship. Even though the rangers got away, Sledge was still in possession of two energems.

After narrowly escaping Sledge, the rangers had to come up with a new plan and fast. Now that Sledge has Tyler's energem, there's no telling what he could do with all that power. "Everyone okay?" Chase asked the team.

"Yeah" the team responded.

"Keeper is powerless without his staff..." Tyler held Keeper's staff.

"Kendall!" Koda remembered. "Where Kendall?!"

"Ms. Morgan are you there?" Riley called Kendall on his Dino Com.

"Rangers! I'm in one of Sledge's transport pods! I'm going after Keeper" Kendall informed the rangers from inside the pod.

"In Sledge's pod?!" Shelby freaked out. "Ms. Morgan!" Shelby called out for Kendall but the connection was cut off the minute she left the Earth's atmosphere.

The rangers were soon meet by one of Sledge's deadliest monsters: the Greenzilla. The Greenzilla is a feral monster, quite unlike the other outlaws which make up the vast majority of Sledge's prisoners. It's size and power are unlike anything the ranges have ever faced.

"Tis a giant monster!" Ivan exclaimed. "And it could destroy Amber Beach!"

"We gotta stop it!" Tyler said to the team.

"But we have to rescue friends" Koda suggested. Keeper and Kendall could be in danger on Sledge's ship.

"Okay, let's split up!" Tyler suggested. "You use the Dino charge megazord to destroy that monster, Shelby and I will take the Plesio zord and try to get to Sledge's ship."

"You're going into outer space?" Riley asked him.

"If you have a better idea, I'm totally up for it" Tyler asked the team. Going into space was the only way for the rangers to rescue Kendall and Keeper.

"We are with you!" Ivan showed Tyler support.

"Summon zords!" Tyler, Chase, and Riley summoned their zords to form the megazord.

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, ready!**_

"Let's do this!" Chase exclaimed as the rest of the rangers faced off against the Greenzilla.

 **...**

"All systems go" Tyler said as he and Shelby powered up the Plesio zord to fly into space.

 **...**

"Here it comes..." Chase said as the rangers braced themselves for battle. This monster is unlike anything the rangers have ever faced before.

"That much bigger than mammoth" Koda quaked as the Greenzilla charged at the rangers.

 **...**

As they got ready to go into space, Shelby expressed concern over Tyler, "I'm worried about you. Without your energem..."

"It's dangerous for both of us..." Tyler said to her. "But that's not gonna stop us, is it?"

"Uh-uh!"

"Plesio zord, let's go to space!" Tyler exclaimed as the Plesio zord got ready to leave the Earth's atmosphere.

 **...**

Back in space, a transport pod returned to Sledge's ship. When it opened up, it revealed Kendall and Get-Bot inside. Once they were on board, Get-Bot immediately turned on, "Seek energem..."

While Get-Bot searched for an energem, Kendall was taking in her surroundings. Kendall was actually on Sledge's ship. As Kendall looked around, the doors opened up revealing the containment area where Sledge kept his prisoners. As Kendall tried to figure her next move, she heard voices coming her way. Panicking, Kendall looked around for somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere to go. Noticing the hazmat suits, Kendall quickly put it on to conceal her identity.

"Those rangers are pathetic" Wrench cackled, holding Sledge's blaster. "Now that we have two energems, we'll get the rest faster than a rocket powered dungeon rat!" Wrench disconnected the purple energem from Sledge's blaster. Wrench was planning to use the purple energem's power to launch another attack on the rangers. Once he had placed the purple energem in a secure box, Wrench handed the box to a vivix, "Take this to the vault immediately."

But what Wrench doesn't realize is he handed the purple energem to Kendall. Kendall quickly took the purple energem out of the box, put in her pocket, before handing the box to another vivix.

"Wrench!" a familiar voice roared. It was Sledge coming to check on his progress. "Your repair to my blaster worked perfectly! Now let's use the red energem to turn the magna beam into a laser cannon" Sledge showed the red energem to Wrench.

"Interesting..." Wrench said, intrigued. "I can do that!"

"Getting the rangers last seven energems will be child's play!" Sledge roared.

"Liar!" a voice screeched out. Sledge turned around to see his fiancee, who was less than happy that hear that he was going back on his promise to her. "You said one more energem, not seven!"

As she stomped away, Sledge chased after her, "Wait Poisandra, you don't understand! I'm so close! Poisy, darling! Wait!"

"Bring my tools! Let's go!" Wrench instructed Kendall, who was still standing there, trying to figure out her next move.

 **...**

Back on Earth, the rest of the rangers had their hands full against Sledge's Greenzilla. The Greenzilla struck the megazord with some powerful blows, stunning the rangers. "It's power is on a whole other level!" Prince Phillip exclaimed.

"We need to try a new formation" Ivan suggested.

"Great idea!" Chase agreed.

"Activate Dino charge megazord Ptera formation" Koda, Chase, Ivan, and Riley exclaimed.

 _ **Zords, combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Ptera formation, ready!**_

 **...**

Back in space, the Plesio zord was coming up on Sledge's space ship. "Let's hope they don't see us..." Tyler hoped.

On Sledge's ship, Wrench was upgrading the Magna Beam and amplifying it's power. "With this energem, the converted laser cannon will be fully operational" Wrench said as he hooked up the red energem to the magna beam's main frame. "Am I a genius or just brilliant?"

As Wrench placed the grate back on the mainframe, Kendall was behind the corner, trying to figure out her next move. As they stood there, an alert sounded throughout the ship. Kendall saw on the security console that the Plesio zord was coming up on Sledge's ship.

"Security alert? What could that be?" Wrench asked.

In order to keep the rangers safe, Kendall got a hammer and hit the security console, completely disabling it. "Don't hit the console!" Wrench exclaimed. "Cease that donkey brained vivix!" Wrench instructed. As they held Kendall back, one vivix removed her helmet revealing her identity. "Well I'll be junked, how did the spectacled scientist get on our ship?! Take that disgusting human where it belongs, the trash room!" Wrench commanded as they took Kendall prisoner.

 **...**

On Earth, the battle between the rangers and Greenzilla raged on. The rangers charged at the Greenzilla, striking it with the Stego saber. But the Greenzilla was able to evade the shots, before hitting the rangers with a powerful head butt.

"Let's finish him!" Ivan exclaimed as the megazord took flight.

"Stego saber!" the ranger exclaimed as they drew their dino sabers, but before they could even get an attack off, the Greenzilla attacked the rangers with it's tentacles. The tentacles restricted the rangers from attacking any further. Once the tentacles pinned the rangers to the ground, they were blasted with strong energy surges.

"I see stars" Koda held his head in pain.

"Guys, this isn't good" Riley gritted his teeth in pain.

"I don't know how much more we can take of this..." Tess breathed out. The Greenzilla was easily the toughest monster the rangers have ever faced.

"We must keep trying, the others are depending on us" Prince Phillip got to his feet and tried to help Chase up.

"We've got to get up!" Chase breathed out as the rangers struggled to get to their feet.

 **...**

On Sledge's ship, Get-Bot was still roving, trying to find an energem. "Seek energem..." the Get-Bot sounded as it continued searching Sledge's ship.

"Let go of me!" Kendall struggled to get out of the vixix's grip, but she just wasn't strong enough.

"Not a chance! Things are about to heat up for you and your bug-eyed friend!" Wrench threatened her as they dragged Kendall to the ship's trash room. Inside the Vivix were powering up the incinerator with chemicals. Kendall could feel the heat radiating throughout the room. "In the incinerator!"

When Wrench said that, the vivix dragged Keeper into the room with Kendall. Kendall pushed the vivix off and reunited with Keeper.

"Kendall" Keeper breathed out, relieved that he was okay. But they both weren't gonna be okay for long.

"Keeper are you alright?"

"I am unharmed. You should not have come after me..."

"I have an idea..." Kendall said as she discreetly got a chemical canister.

Before they knew it, Kendall and Keeper were being pushed to the incinerator. As they were about to be pushed in, Sledge came stomping in "Keeper, I see you've got a friend to join you for your final moments Toss them in!"

"Hands off" Keeper exclaimed as they tried to fight free. Once they pushed them off, Keeper exclaimed, "Now!"

Kendall threw the chemical canister on the floor, burning a hole in the ship.

"What's she doing?!" Sledge roared.

"Jump!" Keeper shouted as he and Kendall jumped through the hole in the ship, but unfortunately they landed in front of two Skybolts.

"Where'd they come from?!" One Skybolt roared.

"Get the weapons!" the other one roared.

"I'm still shackled!" Keeper shouted.

"I got this!" Kendall exclaimed as she got in front of Keeper to protect him. With one of the tools she found, Kendall used it to deflect the blows from the Skybolt's clubs. But as Kendall charged at them, the Skybolts managed to deflect her blow, sending her back.

"You're brave for a human, but you're going to regret this" the Skybolt roared.

As Kendall struggled to get to her feet, she saw the purple energem radiating a bright light. "What's happening?" Kendall asked as she took the energem out of her pocket.

"She has the purple energem!" the Skybolts roared as they shrunk back.

Kendall's bravery to protect Keeper and determination to fight allowed the purple energem to see the that she is a true hero. Kendall spent all this time trying to find a hero for the purple energem to bond to, she never stopped to consider that she is the hero the purple energem was looking for all along. The purple energem bonded to Kendall, morphing her into a ranger.

"What? It chose me?" Kendall said in awe.

"Yes, a wise choice indeed..." Keeper complimented her. Keeper always knew that Kendall had the potential to be a hero, and he couldn't think of a better person for the purple energem to bond to.

The Skybolts charged at Kendall, but this time she was ready. Kendall deflected their blows with her Dino saber before striking them with some powerful strikes. "Wow, so this is what it feels like to be a ranger" Kendall said in awe at her new found strength. Kendall blocked the Skybolt's punch, before kicking them to the side. Just as they were about to come at Kendall, the doors opened to reveal Shelby and Tyler. Shelby blasted at the Skybolt with her Dino blaster, taking it down.

"Keeper!" Tyler exclaimed. "Purple... ranger?" Tyler and Shelby were taken aback that there was a ranger on Sledge's ship. They could only wonder who could've bonded to the purple energem.

Kendall freed Keeper, cutting off the shackles with her Dino saber. "You were always worthy of being a ranger, Kendall. You only needed to opportunity to prove it..." Keeper revealed the purple ranger to be Kendall.

"No way, Kendall?!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Yep. It's me, alright" Kendall chuckled.

The alarm started sounding off. With the rangers on the ship, Sledge and his crew were in hot pursuit of them. "We can celebrate later! Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed as they quickly retreated from Sledge's ship and back to the Plesio zord.

 **...**

Meanwhile on Earth, the rest of the rangers' still had their hands full with the Greenzilla. "We're standing! Let's mix thing up!" Chase exclaimed.

"Activate Dino charge megazord, Ankylo-Pachy formation!"

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Ankylo-Pachy formation, ready!**_

The rangers stood tall, ready to take the fight to the hulking monster.

Back on Sledge's ship, Kendall, Shelby, and Tyler were trying to get off the ship with Keeper. "First we need to get Keeper to safety, we'll get the red energem later" Kendall instructed them.

As they rounded a corner, Kendall's Dino com started going off. It was Chase. "Shelby, Tyler, have you found Keeper and Ms. Morgan?"

"This is Ms. Morgan..."

"Wait, huh?" Chase looked on confused. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kendall was a power ranger.

"We've got Keeper and should be off the ship in a few minutes."

"Ms. Morgan, you're the purple ranger now?!"

"Yes, we're on our way..."

"Quickly, everybody. Let's go" Shelby whispered as they quietly tried to get off the ship, without getting noticed.

As Tyler was about to follow them, he heard Sledge conspiring with Wrench and Fury. "Wrench! Give me an update! Is the red energem installed?"

Tyler quickly hid behind a crate to avoid being seen. Tyler needed to know what Sledge was planning on doing with the energem. "Yes, sir. Our new laser cannon will be powerful enough to destroy that megazord with one blast."

"Excellent, lockdown the ship and find those rangers" Sledge instructed Wrench and Fury. "Or I'll put you both down the trash grinder!"

"Yes sir!" Fury complied as Wrench followed quickly behind them.

Once the coast was clear, Tyler quickly went after Kendall, Shelby, and Keeper. Tyler couldn't let Sledge fire off the laser. Tyler needed to make a sacrifice in order to ensure the rangers' safety. "Shelby!"

"Tyler! Let's go!"

"Sledge is using the red energem to power the ship's lasers. He's planning to destroy the megazord" Tyler informed them.

"Come on, we've got to warn them" Shelby suggested. As they started to walk away, Tyler stayed behind. "What are you doing? We need to go!"

"I have to find the red energem. It's the only way to stop Sledge..."

The alarm started sounding off and every door on the ship started to close.

"I'll come with you!" Shelby offered.

"No! The other's need the Plesio zord and all the rangers' strength we could find" Tyler stopped Shelby from coming with him. Shelby would be more useful with the rangers than with him.

"But you can't do it alone!" Shelby didn't want to leave Tyler behind.

"I don't wanna do it alone, but I have to..." Tyler told her, as the doors closed between them. "And we both know it."

"Tyler! Tyler!" Shelby called out for him but the doors were already closed.

Once all the doors were closed, Tyler ran all over, trying to find his energem. It was now all on Tyler to find his energem before Sledge could destroy the megazord.

Now that they were off the ship, Kendall and Shelby along with Keeper were on the Plesio zord, on their way back to Earth to help the rangers in their fight. "Chase we're coming!" Kendall called the rest of the team from the Plesio zord.

The rangers were struggling to survive against the Greenzilla. No matter what formation they tried, the Greenzilla bested them every single time. "Pachy zord! Wrecking ball!" Prince Phillip exclaimed as he attacked the Greenzilla with the Pachy zord's wrecking ball. While the wrecking ball stunned the Greenzilla, he deflected it off his armor, sending it back at the rangers. As they struggled to stay on their feet, the Greenzilla powered a powerful energy beam at the rangers.

"It so strong!" Koda cried out.

"They're counting on us" Chase fell to the ground. "But it's too powerful!"

The rangers fell to their feet. The rangers were simply too weak to continue fighting. But just as all hope was loss, the Plesio zord was flying in. "Activate Plesio charge, megazord!" Kendall exclaimed.

 _ **Plesio charge megazord, engage!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, ready!**_

"Let's do this!" Kendall exclaimed. Kendall was ready to take to fight to Sledge and his minions.

"We have to keep fighting..." Riley gritted through his teeth as the other rangers, got back on their feet. But just as they got back to their feet, the megazord started disengaging.

"We're going down!" Chase cried out as the rangers fell out of the megazord. The rangers couldn't keep fighting anymore. The Greenzilla was just too powerful.

"Plesio land!" Kendall exclaimed as she landed the megazord. It was Kendall's turn to take on the Greenzilla.

"Look, it's the Plesio charge megazord!" Tess exclaimed.

The megazord landed some powerful blows on the Greenzilla. This stunned it, sending it stumbling back.

"Good job, Shelby and Ms. Morgan!" Riley cheered.

As the rangers stood there, Keeper appeared next to them. "It's Keeper!" Ivan breathed out.

"You're okay!" Chase said. in relief.

"Yes, but Tyler stayed on Sledge's ship and needs your help" Keeper informed the other rangers.

"Got it! Plesio can handle Greenzilla until we get back" Chase said. "Let's go guys!" The other rangers quickly hurried to go help Tyler.

The Plesio charge megazord held it's own against the Greenzilla. They managed to land numerous hits, not allowing the hulking monster any opening to attack. "Plesio rocket punch!" Kendall exclaimed as they aimed a rocket punch at the Greenzilla, dealing a great amount of damage. "Controlling a megazord is amazing!"

The Greenzilla was staggering, but the Plesio charge megazord is still standing tall.

 **...**

Back on Sledge's ship, one of the vivix was chasing after Get-Bot but was soon was met by a kick from Tyler. As Tyler raced to find his energem, the alarm started sounding off. "The bridge!" Tyler exclaimed as the doors to the bridge started to close. The Bridge was Tyler's only way to explore the rest of the ship for his energem. If Tyler was cut off from the Bridge, he would be stuck in containment area.

Tyler quickly made it through the doors before they closed. Once he was through, Tyler held his Dino Blaster up as he slowly explored the area. Once he was in the main control room, he quickly blasted a vivix, and hit an incoming vivix with a windmill kick, before blasting them again.

As Tyler looked around the main control room, he noticed a familiar red glow coming from underneath the magna beam. "That glow, it must be the red energem!" Tyler removed panel from underneath the magna beam and saw the red energem connected to the blaster's mainframe. As Tyler was about to remove the grate, he heard loud roaring. Tyler looked up to see Sledge towering over him.

Sledge blasted at Tyler, sending him into a tech cart. "You're not so tough without your energem, red ranger..." Sledge growled as he slowly walked up to Tyler.

"The laser cannon is locked onto the megazord" Wrench informed Sledge.

"Now you can watch as I destroy your friends..." Sledge walked towards the magna beam.

"No!" Tyler screamed.

"Laser cannon!" Sledge hit the button activating the laser cannon, but the beam did not fire. "What?!" Sledge repeatedly hit the button but the beam still did not fire.

"Energem found" Get-Bot got the red energem back to Tyler.

That was why the laser cannon wasn't firing. The red energem was the laser cannon's only source of energy, without it, it will cease working.

"Who took my red energem?!" Sledge growled, noticing the red energem wasn't connected to the magna beam anymore.

"I'll give you one guess..." Tyler spoke out, standing before Sledge fully morphed. "I've been looking forward to this!"

"Me too..." Sledge growled.

Tyler and Sledge charged at each other, and the battle waged on. Tyler aimed a jab at Sledge but he caught it. Sledge fired back at Tyler, but he used his T-Rex chopped to stop the blow before spinning and jabbing Sledge in the gut. The jab was powerful enough to send Sledge flying into the console that controls the ship.

"Master Sledge!" Wrench came to his superior's side. "You've destroyed the navigation console!"

Without the navigation, the ship was spiraling out of space. The ship was starting to fall apart at the seams. "Danger! Evacuate ship immediately!" The ship sounded off. Tyler made a beeline out of the main control room, as Sledge's ship started hurling it's way to the Earth's atmosphere. "Danger! All systems failing!"

Tyler scrambled to find his way off Sledge's ship, but everywhere he turned was chaos and mayhem. Tyler pushed his way through some doors and he found himself in the holding area for the transport pods. As one of the vivix tried to contain the explosions, but it became too much and simply got into a transport pod, making it's way to Earth. "Oh no! Looks like that was the last pod. There's only one choice..."

Not wanting to go down with Sledge's ship, Tyler opened the hatch, ready to jump ship. "I wish you could see me now dad!" Tyler exclaimed. "It's about to get wild! Tyler jumped out of the ship just as Sledge's ship was entering Earth's atmosphere.

"We need to stabilize the thrusters!" Wrench cried out as tried to stabilize the ship.

"You just had to have one more energem!" Poisandra reprimanded her fiancee. It was because of Sledge's greed that they were all put in this situation. Now they were all going down the burning ship. "You're a half-brain!"

"65 million years and you're barely figuring that out?!" Sledge growled.

"We're going down!" Fury roared.

As Sledge's ship plummeted, Tyler was free falling in the sky. "Looks like this is the end for both of us Sledge..." Tyler feared as he saw Sledge's ship explode before his eyes. But before Tyler could hit the ground, he was caught by the Ptera zord.

"You do love to live dangerously Sir Tyler" Ivan joked.

"What danger?" Tyler got back to his feet. "I knew you guys would be there for me..."

"Darn right, we'll always be there" Chase said to his friend.

"Thanks guys" Tyler high-fived Ivan. Tyler could always count on his friends to be there for him, no matter what.

"Shelby, Ms. Morgan, Sledge's ship has crashed. We've got Tyler and we're heading your way" Ivan informed them as they went to go aid their friends in their fight.

The Ptera zord and the T-Rex zord regrouped with the Plesio charge megazord, as the rangers were transported to the Plesio charge megazord's cockpit. Now that the rangers were all back together, there was nothing stopping them now. "Relax Rexy, I'm okay buddy!" Tyler reassured his zord.

"You got your energem back!" Shelby said with glee.

"Absolutely and Sledge is history!" Tyler high-fived Shelby.

"Yes! Tyler you had all of us scared..."

"As my dad used to say, it's all part of the adventure" Tyler placed a hand on Shelby's shoulder. "We've never been stronger. Let's finish that monster and end this for good!"

"Activate Plesio charge megazord, Pachy-Rex formation!" Kendall exclaimed.

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, Pachy-Rex formation, ready!**_

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

The Greenzilla blasted at the rangers, but it did not phase them in the slightest.

"Time to take down this last monster..." Tyler exclaimed as the rangers charged at the Greenzilla. The rangers hit the large beast with the Pachy zord's wrecking ball, sending it stumbling back. The rangers hit it with a powerful jab, stunning it.

"Pachy zord, wrecking ball!" Kendall exclaimed. The wrecking ball dealt a great deal of damage to the Greenzilla. The Greenzilla used it's tentacles to restrain the rangers, but the rangers caught it with ease, dragging the Greenzilla down.

"You know what to do!" Kendall exclaimed.

"T-Rex blast!" The rangers exclaimed. "3...2...1! Galactic blast!"

The blast was so powerful that it sent the Greenzilla flying into the sky, finally destroying it.

"Monster extinct!" the rangers exclaimed as they stood tall.

The rangers cheered in celebration. They did it. The rangers destroyed Sledge and the Earth is now safe.

 **...**

Tess was in her dorm room, packing her bags. Now that Sledge was destroyed and Earth was safe, the power rangers were no longer needed in Amber Beach. Now that her duties as a ranger have been fulfilled, Tess has decided to go back home to Eden Hills and spend some much needed time with her grandparents. Tess decided to take some time off from school and focus on reconnecting with her family. Now that she wasn't a ranger anymore, Tess didn't have a reason to stay. Tess never thought this day would actually come but it's here.

As Tess zipped up her last suitcase, she walked over to her empty desk, picking up her bus ticket back home. Tess let out a somber breath. "It's all over..." Tess breathed out, as she heard honking outside her window. Tess walked over to her window to see a large stretch limo outside. She smiled as she saw Prince Phillip come out. Prince Phillip had shown up to give Tess a ride to the museum so she could say bye to all her friends one last time.

Tess grabbed her bags and went down to front. As Tess left her building, she turned around and took in one last time. Tess had some incredible memories here that she'll never forget. Tess turned around as Prince Phillip instructed his guards to put her bags in the back of the car. "Are you ready?" Prince Phillip asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Tess forced a smile on her face as she got into the limo, heading to the museum. "It's over, the world is now safe" Prince Philip said with relief in his voice.

"Yeah, it's crazy" Tess chuckled. "It's like, what do we do now?"

"Well, if you ever in Zandar, do come and visit" Prince Phillip smiled at her. "I would love to show you my country..."

"Of course..." Tess smiled at him. Tess scooted closer to Prince Phillip, leaning her head on his shoulder. The prince was definitely caught off guard but he definitely was not complaining.

It was a short drive from the university to the museum. Once they had gotten there, Prince Phillip got out, and opened the door for Tess as his bodyguards got her bags out.

It was time for one of the hardest goodbyes she would ever have to make.

 **...**

Back down at the Command Center, Kendall stood in front of the crystal beds before putting her energem inside. The rangers have made such progress from when they've first started. They started out with only six energems but now they are close to finding all eleven. Now that their ranger responsibilities are done, the rangers left their energems in Kendall and Keeper's care.

"Nine of the energems have been returned. Thank you rangers" Keeper commended the rangers on all their hard work. "Koda, Ivan and of course Kendall will help me find the last two..."

"With Sledge finally gone, the rest of you could return to your lives. Do whatever you like..." Kendall smiled at the team.

"Until the last energem is found, you will remain bound to your dinosaur spirit" Keeper informed the rangers. The bond each of the rangers had to their energems is eternal. "If ever we need your help, you'll know..."

"It's been an honor to fight beside all of you" Prince Phillip showed his gratitude to the rangers. It was because of the rangers, that the Prince became a better version of himself.

"The honor was ours, your highness" Ivan bowed his head to head of the Zanadarian Royal Family. "I'm going to miss you, one and all..."

"Well, I'm going home to New Zealand. If anyone comes over, look me up" Chase gazed down at Tess.

"My family!" Koda smiled through his tears as he ran over to the team, picking up Tess and Shelby in a hug, as everyone else joined in. The rangers weren't just a team, they truly were a family. And even though they are going to apart, their hearts will always be connected through the countless memories they've created together.

Once the team pulled away from their massive group hug, Tess looked up at Chase, "I'm headed to the bus station right now, I could use some company..."

Chase smiled and said "Yeah, I'll head with you, eh..."

Out in front, Tyler was loading up his jeep, ready to head out to his next adventure. As Tyler put the last of his stuff in his jeep, he was met by Shelby. "Hey."

"So, where are you headed?" Shelby asked, curiously.

"Wherever the next page leads me" Tyler held up his father's journal. Now that his ranger duties were fulfilled, Tyler could now resume is search for his father.

"Still looking for your dad, huh?"

"Yeah, for as long as it takes..." Shelby shifted uncomfortably. Shelby doesn't know where she's going from here, but one thing is for sure, she wanted to be with Tyler. "You wanna help? I could use a Dino-know-it-all."

Shelby thought for a moment, "Sure!"

Tyler loaded up Shelby's things in the back of his jeep as they headed out. Before they could get too far, they saw Riley in the middle of the road, struggling to get his scooter started.

"You need a ride?" Tyler asked.

"We're headed your way" Shelby smiled.

"Yeah" Riley breathed out in defeat, as he loaded his scooter on the back of Tyler's jeep.

"Is this deja vu or what?" Shelby chuckled. This was very reminiscent of the first time Tyler, Shelby, and Riley met when they first bonded to their energems.

As Riley got in the back of Tyler's jeep, he shared his theory with his friends, "So guys, I have a theory where those last energems might be..." They rode off as they searched for their next adventure...

 **...**

Meanwhile, Tess and Chase were at the bus station waiting for their buses to come pick them up. While everyone was eager to get back to their regular lives, Tess didn't know how she felt about it. Tess loved working at the cafe with her friends, who she came to love as her second family. This was Tess's life now and she couldn't imagine it any other way. But what surprised Tess the most was that she was having a difficult time saying goodbye to Chase.

As they sat there, the tension could be cut with a knife. It was very clear that Chase and Tess didn't want to leave each other. "I still can't believe that all of this is over..." Tess breathed out.

"Yeah, it seems like just yesterday I fell off my skateboard trying to talk to you" Chase chuckled out as Tess smiled thinking back on how she and Chase first met.

"Right, it just seemed like yesterday..." Tess laughed.

"I never thought this day would come..."

"Well, we knew we weren't gonna be fighting monsters for the rest of our lives" Tess joked, earning a laugh from both them, cutting the tension.

"Tess, are we ever gonna go out on that date?" Chase asked the million dollar question. "The world is finally safe, and no monsters will crash it."

"I'd really like that..." Tess smiled at them. "If you're ever in Eden Hills, come say hi. I'll show you around."

"Well, if you're ever in New Zealand, don't be afraid to hit me up."

Boldly, Tess took Chase's hand in her's. Taken aback, Chase looked at Tess as she smiled at him "Do you mind if I hold your hand?"

Chase smiled before lacing his fingers with Tess's and responded, "No, I'm cool." This was the moment Chase was waiting for ever since he first met Tess.

"I have something for you..." Tess smiled as she pulled something out of her purse. It was the yellow scarf that Tess gave to Chase when they were trapped inside that freezing building. "You remember this?"

"Your scarf" Chase said.

"I want you to have it..."

"Tess..."

"It's okay, plus I think it looks better on you than on me" Tess joked as Chase took her scarf.

As they sat there, Tess's bus was the first one to pull up. They got up as the bus driver said, "All on board for Eden Hills."

"This is my bus" Tess said as she faced Chase with tears peeking through her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tess" Chase said, cupping Tess's cheek.

"I really don't wanna say goodbye..."

"Then don't..." Chase braved on a smile "This is a see ya later."

"Chase, I am so glad that you're a part of my life."

Chase was at a loss for words. He simply didn't know what to say. Chase didn't think it would be this difficult to say goodbye to Tess. Chase had never once thought what his life would be like without Tess. He just never thought that day would come. But even though Chase and Tess were parting ways, this wasn't goodbye for them. He knew deep in his heart that he was would see this small town girl again.

Smiling, Chase took off his headphones and placed them around Tess's neck. "Chase, these are your favorite headphones..."

"So? I want you to have them" Chase smiled. "A little something to remember me by..."

Tess gently touched the headphones. This was a very nice gesture on Chase's part. "I could never forget you even if I tried" Tess laughed through her tears. "Chase, I..." Tess was cut off by Chase gently kissing her forehead.

Tess was taken aback by Chase's actions. She felt her heart racing a million miles a minute. Tess has never felt this before. "Take care of yourself, eh..."

With eyes filled with tears, Tess nodded her head as she boarded her bus. As Tess got on her bus, she looked back at Chase and somberly waved by to him before getting on her bus. Once Tess got into her seat, she looked out her window and saw Chase standing there. She placed her hand on the window as Chase waved bye. Was Tess feeling it? Was she actually starting to fall for Chase?

As Chase watched Tess's bus go further out of sight, he looked at her scarf in his hand before just clutching it tightly as he boarded his bus.

 **...**

Meanwhile, just outside of the city, Sledge's ship crash landed just outside of Amber Beach. Inside of the ship, everything was destroyed. There were no signs of life. Surviving that crash would be impossible.

"It's my turn now..." a voice cackled.

The rangers don't realize is that the fight was only just beginning...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, that's a wrap on the first season of Power Rangers Dino Charge! This was so much fun to write and I'm so happy for the support you guys gave me during this! I am so excited to get started on writing Super Dino Charge! I have so many ideas for that season that it's gonna be lit.  
** **Now the hot topic: Chase/Tess/Prince Phillip. I know what you guys are thinking, why isn't she with Chase yet? Why is she barely feeling her feelings now? For those of you guys who've seen Super Charge, there's gonna be another girl coming into Chase's life that's gonna jeopardize Tess's place in his heart. I have so many ideas for that as well incorporating the Prince in it as well. But in this chapter there are a handful of Chase/Tess moments as well as Prince Phillip/Tess moments. Her chemistry with both guys are very genuine and she could honestly be happy with either guy. Who do you guys think Tess should be with? Let me know in your review and why!  
** **I am so excited to get started on Super Charge and if you guys have any ideas for any original chapters definitely let me know! I will credit you if I use any of your ideas :)  
** **And of course, what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or Nay?  
** **Next Chapter: When Evil Stirs: Just as the rangers think their work is done, unbeknownst to them, an even more powerful monster is picking up where Sledge left off. What the rangers don't realize is that he's closer that they think...  
Please Read&Review**


	29. When Evil Stirs

Power Rangers Dino Super Charge  
 _Now that they have finally defeated Sledge and with the rangers not needed in Amber Beach anymore, the team go their separate ways and return to their normal lives. But unknown to the team, the fight is only beginning...  
_ _Heckyl and his armored, more dastardly other half: Snide take over as the leaders of Sledge's henchmen and the remaining monsters after Sledge's demise. This would bring the rangers back together again to resume in their fight to protect the Earth.  
_ _It is now a race to find the remaining energems.  
_ _Along the way, the rangers gain new allies and access power beyond their wildest imaginations to aid them in their fight against evil. But soon new enemies emerge, and this will test the rangers' strength and limits as their quest to retrieve the remaining energems continue..._

 **...**

 **Author's Note:** **I know it's a little late but here is my Christmas present to all of you! Here is the first chapter of the Dino Super Charge series! I am really excited to start working on this season and I have a lot of great ideas for this season for Tess as well as all the other rangers.  
Also, since I didn't get to do it, I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas, a happy holidays, and a great year! Whatever you guys celebrate, I hope you guys had a fun and your celebrations were filled with joy, cheer, and most importantly: love. I send you guys nothing but positive vibes!  
In this chapter, the rangers face their biggest challenge yet when a new villain emerges, as they continue their search for the remaining energems.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 27: When Evil Stirs...

The mood has definitely changed as now that Sledge was defeated. Amber Beach and the entire planet just feels a lot more peaceful now that Sledge was gone. While all the rangers were going about their normal lives, Tyler can't help but let go of the past.

After driving for several hours, Tyler decided to take a little a little break and write in his journal.

 _Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday. Other times, like it's been forever. but either way, everything that happened seems too incredible to be true. it all started when Shelby and I bonded to our energems and became power rangers.  
We met Keeper, then searched for the remaining energems with our fellow rangers.  
The evil Sledge sent monster after monster to steal our energems. In the end, Sledge decided to take them himself...  
But we weren't giving up without a fight. Defeating Sledge meant there was no need for the Power Rangers. We could all return to our normal lives...  
I know it's good that the world is safe, and I'm glad to be looking for my dad again, but I kind of miss having my energem, and I miss being a power ranger._

Being a ranger was a big part of Tyler's life and he can't forget it so easily. Deciding to get back out on the road.

 **...**

Tess was sitting on plane, going back home to Eden Hills. Over the past couple of months, Tess has spent a lot of much needed time with her family. Tess was so happy to be back home in Eden Hills and reconnect with her grandparents. William and Emma were very happy to have their granddaughter home and it was like no had passed at all. After spending some time with her grandparents, Tess got a letter and plane ticket from her parents, inviting her to come visit them in Peru. After spending some much needed with her parents in Peru, Tess was ready to go back home.

Although a lot of time has past since she was last in Amber Beach, Tess could never forget her adventures as a power ranger. It was her experience as a power ranger that gave her incredible memories and some of the best friends she could ever ask for. Even though they have been apart for some time, Tess and the team still keep in touch.

As Tess sat on the plane, she got out her notebook on from her purse and started writing a letter to Koda, Ivan and Kendall at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Tess still wonders how they're doing from time to time.

 _Dear Koda and Ivan,  
_ _I hope you guys are doing well.  
_ _I'm doing pretty well. It's been so nice being back home in Eden Hills. Even after being away for so long, my small little town hasn't changed a bit. It doesn't feel like I had left. My grandparents are doing very well. My grandfather is working with the university on a brand-new research project, that has him crazy super excited. Meanwhile, my grandmother is working with a lot of amazing philanthropies to allow for equal access to education. So, to say their keeping busy is an understatement.  
_ _As for me? I just had the most unbelievable time in Peru with my parents. I've seen pictures of Machu Picchu in books but seeing it in person, just takes my breath away. Machu Picchu is a beautiful sight and I can definitely see why it's one of the most searched archeological sites in the world. But what more amazing was getting to makeup for lost time with my parents. But as fun as it was to travel and see the world, I'm super excited to be going back to Eden Hill.  
_ _I hope you guys are doing well and miss you guys so much. Wish you guys nothing but the best and sending you guys my love.  
_ _-Tess_ ❤️

"We are about to descend into Eden Hills International Airport, please make sure your tray tables are locked and your chairs are returned to their original upright positions..." the flight attendant advised everyone.

Tess did just that as she stared out the window, seeing her small-town country home for the first time in several months. As she sat there, Tess decided to listen to some music. Tess reached into her purse and took out a pair of familiar headphones. They were Chase's headphones that he gave her months ago. Tess just stared at them with a smile on her face, before putting them on.

Over the past few months, Tess thought long and hard about her close friendship with Chase. Since leaving Amber Beach, Chase was all Tess could think about. After everything they've been through, Tess couldn't help but wonder if maybe there could be something there for the two of them. Although she may not know exactly what she wants, there is one thing she does know, Tess may like Chase as more than just a friend. Maybe she's always felt this way and never let herself go there. But maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if she let herself go there.

"We have now landed in Eden Hills International Airport, be careful in opening the overhead bins as objects may have shifted during flight" the flight attendant advised.

Once Tess got all her bags out, she walked into the airport terminal. Tess was looking around for her grandparents but she didn't see them. Breathing out, Tess walked over to a mailbox and dropped her letter inside before leaving the airport to meet with them.

"Tess!" Emma exclaimed as she got out of her car to hug her granddaughter.

"Grandma!" Tess smiled.

"How was Peru, sweet girl?" William wrapped an arm around Tess.

"Amazing, it was nice to see mom and dad again. They're gonna stay there for few more months before heading off to the Yucatan Peninsula. They're gonna be excavating through the city of Chichen Itza. It's gonna be an awesome adventure, but I'm happy to be home" Tess smiled at her grandparents.

"Well, let's get you home. You have a lot of things to tell us" Emma smiled as they loaded up Tess's luggage into the cab as they headed back home.

 **...**

Meanwhile, in the quarry just outside of Amber Beach, something sinister was at work. Sledge's space ship was in ruins and was damaged severely when it crashed into Earth.

"Sledge is gone, it's my turn now!" a voice cackled. As the doors to solitary confinement was slowly opening as a pair of sinister gold eyes could be seen.

From the ruins of the crash, several of Sledge's prisoners along with his crew survived. "We crashed weeks ago!" one the prisoners exclaimed.

"Yeah, let us out!" another prisoner added.

"You're still our prisoners!" the Skybolt reprimanded them.

As the everyone excavated through all the damages, Heckyl made his way out of his cell. "Hey, I thought Heckyl was in that cell!" one of the Skybolts said.

"My name is Snide, but you can call me... Master!" Snide roared. This was what made Heckyl the most dangerous out of all of Sledge's prisoners. Heckyl had the ability to go between his human form and his other form: Snide. Snide was a lot more vicious than Heckyl. Snide often thought with his fists rather than his mind. For Snide, causing mayhem and destruction was the solution for everything.

"Master Sledge is our leader!" a Skybolt exclaimed, showing his loyalty to their former leader.

"Then maybe, you'd like to join him..." Snide growled. The Skybolt tried to fight back but Snide easily destroyed him with slice of his katana, easily destroying him. "Sledge is history. You're all mine or you're toast!"

As Snide held his sword to the prisoners, the tattoo on the back of his neck started to glow. "Not now! No!" Snide groaned before reverting back to Heckyl. That tattoo allowed Heckyl and Snide to go in between forms.

"Please excuse my other half. Snide is rather... uncouth" Heckyl said to the prisoners. As he stood there, Heckyl's timepiece started ringing. It was that timepiece that allowed Heckyl and Snide to communicate to each other.

"Don't do anything stupid, Heckyl!" Snide growled at Heckyl.

"Where are your manners? Open their cells and bring us some snacks" Heckyl instructed the Vivix. "We simply must celebrate this new freedom!"

As the Vivix opened up the cells, one monster shoved past it, "Move it, Vivix! I'm outta here!"

"Did he say snacks?"

"I haven't had snacks in a million years!" To say that the monsters were enjoying their first taste of freedom is an understatement.

"Well, that's about to change!" Heckyl exclaimed.

As Heckyl rounded up the prisoners, Sledge's former crew was mourning the loss of their leader. "Oh! I miss my Sledgum so much!" Poisandra cried. "Wrench, can't you bring him back with the re-animator machine?"

"The machine still works, but we don't have a piece of Sledge to use it on" Wrench informed her. "You must too sad for snacks then."

"Oh! My heart is empty, but my tummy doesn't have to be!" Poisandra said, gleefully.

As the vivix brought out food for the crew, Heckyl had some words for the prisoners. "Now, I know that in the past I've done some things which might lead you to believe I'm a 'bad egg'..."

"You destroyed my entire planet!" a prisoner exclaimed.

"None of us is perfect, are we?" Heckyl asked innocently.

"I'm perfect! Perfectly horrible!" another prisoner roared.

"I'll make you a promise. Any monster that can bring me an energem, will rule the universe by my side. If you stay you must pledge your undying loyalty to me..." Heckyl bargained with the prisoners. "If not, you're free to go. Now's the time..."

"Should we go? I can't stay here without my Sledgum" Poisandra asked Wrench and Curio. Sledge is former crew couldn't imagine serving anyone else but him.

"Then why'd you dump him just before the ship crashed?" Wrench asked.

"I'll dump you on your head, rust bucket!" Poisandra squealed.

"I, uh... think I'll just go. No offense right?" one of the prisoners declined Heckyl's offer.

"None taken..."

"Great! I'll send you a postcard! Or a snow globe!" Just as the monster was about to leave, Heckyl shot him with an energy blast, instantly destroying him.

"He would have been the first to betray us! And now we all know what becomes of traitors. Don't we?" Heckyl exclaimed. It was clear that Heckyl had plans and he wasn't going to let anyone hinder them, not even his prisoners.

"And they say I have a bad temper" Fury said, under his breath.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Koda was waiting out in front for the mailman. The lovable caveman was waiting on some letters from his friends.

"No, Koda, you didn't get a letter today..." the mailman said, bringing Koda down. "You got three!"

"Thank you, friend!" Koda exclaimed happily as he went back to the cafe to share them with Ivan and Kendall.

"I'm starting summer school, taking a couple of business classes. I'm not sure it's what I want but my parents say it's the best thing for me..." Kendall read Shelby's letter. The rangers were off having their own adventures. While Tess was off traveling and Shelby was taking some classes at the university, Chase was having fun in New Zealand and doing well on the skateboarding circuit. Ivan, Kendall, and Koda were happy to see that the others were doing well.

"Imagine that... Shelby, studying to be a business woman" Ivan smiled.

"What is... business woman?" Koda asked confused.

"I have no idea" Ivan said.

"Order" one of the workers handed to them.

"Four Dino burgers, three milkshakes, fries, fries, and more fires! We simply can't keep up!" Ivan panicked. Now that the other rangers were gone, there was a lot of work to do in the cafe for just Ivan and Koda.

"Don't worry, I'm about to interview a new waiter" Kendall reassured them as she went to go interview a potential new worker for the cafe. "So, you've applied to be a waiter, and..." Kendall looked to see the same man that saved her from being hit with a car a few months back. It was Heckyl and that mischievous monster had a plan up his sleeve and infiltrating the cafe was the first step. "You! You're that guy!"

"And you're that girl..." Heckyl pointed at her.

"You saved me and I never got to the chance to properly thank you."

"Oh, don't be silly. I just did what anyone else would have done" Heckyl smiled.

"So, you really want to work here?"

"Yes, I've only arrived recently arrived from... out of town... and, ah, well, I could use a job."

"Great, I need someone reliable..." Kendall said. But just as she said that, chaos was erupting in the kitchen. "Ooh... sorry!" Koda apologized to Ivan.

"Excuse me for one minute" Kendall excused herself to see what was going on.

As Kendall left to go check on Ivan and Koda, Heckyl looked through her paperwork. "Shelby Watkins is in school, Tess Sutton is in Eden Hills, and Chase Randall is in New Zealand.." Heckyl's plan was to track the rangers down one by one, and take them out. As he sat there, his timepiece started ringing.

"You're wasting time! That lady is a ranger. Destroy her and take her energem!" Snide roared.

"She's not wearing her energem. Anyway, I don't want one, I want all nine energems" Heckyl told his frustrated other half. "Have you never heard of a strategy? I just found the locations of the pink, yellow, and black rangers..."

"Don't you...!" Snide was cut off as Kendall returned.

"When can you start?" Kendall asked Heckyl.

"The sooner, the better" Heckyl smiled.

 **...**

At the Amber Beach University, Shelby was leaving the Robertson business building with her father, discussing the courses that's she'll be taking for the upcoming term. "So you're taking both accounting and marketing. Isn't that exciting?" Mr. Watkins said, excitedly looking at Shelby's schedule. Shelby's father was probably more excited about her business courses that she was.

"Yeah, dad. It's great" Shelby said, pretty unenthused. As Shelby walked, her eyes fell on something in the nearby patio. "Whoa, a trilobite fossil!" Shelby exclaimed, picking it up. "These went extinct like 250 million years ago! I'm sure no one's ever noticed it here."

"No one would notice fossils here, because they're concentrating on their classes" Mr. Watkins handed Shelby her books. Mr. Watkins was simply waiting for Shelby to give up her obsession with dinosaurs and focus on a more realistic career. "Which is what you will be doing. Have fun in class, you're gonna do great" Mr. Watkins kissed his daughter's forehead before heading back to work.

"Thanks dad. See ya!" Shelby said to her father.

Once her father was out of sight, Shelby went back to the patio to see if she could find any more fossils. As Shelby dug through the patio, she heard some sinister cackling behind her. Shelby turned around, only to blasted with a strong blast...

 **...**

On the other side of the world in New Zealand, Chase was living life to the sound of his own bell.

Downtown in the South Islands, Chase was having some fun. Standing on top of a building, Chase did a front flip onto his board before kickflipping over a flight of steps, impressing two beautiful young ladies.

"Hello ladies, hope I didn't scare ya" Chase flirted with them. After months of pursuing Tess and it not going on anywhere, Chase decided to move on. While a part of him will always care for Tess, Chase doesn't want to chasing after something he'll never catch. It's clear that he'll only be a friend to Tess and now he was okay with that.

They simply ran away from fear, along with several other people. "What?" Chase asked confused, before turning around, coming face to face with a familiar face from the past. Chase was blasted with a powerful blast...

 **...**

Back in Eden Hills, Tess was at the farmer's market buying some things to make for dinner tonight for her grandparents. After months of traveling, the familiarity of home made Tess feel comfortable.

"Thank you" Tess got her groceries from the grocer.

"No problem, Tess" she smiled at her. "What are you making tonight?"

"Minestrone and apple crumble for dessert" Tess smiled "I think my grandparents will love it."

"I know they will" the grocer smiled. "Have a great day."

"You too!" Tess smiled as she made her trek back home.

As Tess walked up the road back to her house, she heard someone behind her. Tess turned around but there was no one there. "Maybe I'm just hearing things..." Tess said to herself, as she kept walking home.

As she turned around, she was met by a hulking figure before being blasted. Tess was blasted, her groceries fell to the floor.

 **...**

On the farm, Riley was busy at work tending to his family's farm. While it wasn't the most ideal situation for him, Riley was glad to be back home with his family. As Riley filled up a bucket fill of water to wash his truck, he heard someone cackle, "Surprise!"

Riley was taken aback and was blasted.

 **...**

Deep in the forest, Tyler was driving his jeep, continuing his search for his father and looking for his next adventure. As Tyler sang the N-Zed Boys, one of the tires on his jeep bursted. Tyler pulled over to see that he had a flat tire. Frustrated, Tyler got out to check the damage. When Tyler went to check the tire, he was confused to see that an icicle pierced this tire. "Icicles?" Tyler asked, confused as he took them out of his tire. Icicles couldn't just come out nowhere in the middle of a hot strange was going on, as a strange figure was hiding behind a tree.

"Hey, Kendall... I mean, Ms. Morgan" Tyler called his friends. "The strangest thing just happened..." Hearing strange growling behind him, Tyler turned around to see a face from the past.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Kendall, Ivan, and Koda were down in the command center after a long shift at the cafe.

"That's very odd..." Kendall said, looking down at her phone.

"What is?" Ivan asked.

"I got a message from Tyler but it was cut off before he finished" Kendall explained.

"I call Riley and he not answer" Koda added, trying to get ahold of Riley but his phone went straight to voicemail.

"Hold your horses, you're being paranoid. I'm sure that, your know, they're just fine" Ivan said, being the voice of reason. "But then again, it wouldn't hurt to pay a little visit, right?"

"Right" Koda said.

"Let's go" Kendall said as they went to go check on their friends.

 **...**

"Are you quite sure this is the place?" Ivan asked, as they drove deep into the forest.

"Positive. The GPS data says this is the area he made the call from" Kendall informed them as they went to check surrounding area for Tyler.

"Tyler!" Koda called out for his friends.

"We may cover more ground if we spread out" Ivan suggested. "Where are you, good fellow?" Ivan said under his breath as he and Kendall searched one end of the forest.

"Tyler!" Koda called out as he searched the other end. "Tyler!"

"Over here!" Kendall exclaimed as Ivan met up with her. They saw that Tyler's jeep was frozen in a block of ice. "The monster did this..."

"But Sledge was destroyed, wasn't he?" Ivan asked, worried.

"Remember me?!" A voice roared from behind. Ivan and Kendall turned around, coming face to face with Iceage. With one powerful blast, Ivan and Kendall were frozen solid.

Hearing his friends scream, Koda rushed off to see if his friends were alright. "I'm coming!" Doing a swift flip, Koda was in front of Ivan and Kendall, who were frozen in blocks of ice. "Ivan... Kendall..."

"Yes, the blue ranger! Another trophy coming up!" Iceage roared. Iceage blasted at Koda, but he did tuck and roll away. Koda hit Iceage with a strong kick, sending the icy monster flying.

"Let my friends go!" Koda demanded.

"Not a chance!" Koda charged at Iceage, hitting him with a strong jab, but Iceage was still standing.

"Is this all you got, you Neanderthal nincompoop?" Iceage goaded Koda. Iceage threw some jabs at Koda but he managed to duck under them. Koda hit Iceage with some jabs to the chest but they didn't even phase him. Koda kicked Iceage in the gut, stunning him before charging at him. But Iceage hit him with strong blow, sending Koda flying.

As Koda struggled to get to his feet, Iceage roared, "I think you need to cool down!" Koda grabbed a rock to hide behind as Iceage blasted at him with his ice blast. But, the ice blast was simply too powerful. As he was about to be frozen, Koda had to think fast before he was trapped in ice. "Easy peasy, ranger freezy!"

Iceage went to check his handiwork, but he noticed that Koda wasn't in the ice but his sweater was. "What? He got away?! Vivix! Take those two away! Put'em with the others!" Iceage ordered them. "We'll deal with that cowardly blue one later..."

As they left, Koda was hiding behind a tree for safety. Without his friends, Koda was on his own to fight Iceage...

 **...**

After spending awhile trying to figure out how to work the museum's van, Koda managed to get back to the command center in one piece. Once he was at the entrance, Koda quickly jumped inside and tried desperately to get ahold of his friends.

"Shelby? Are you there? Please answer..." Koda called Shelby, but she was not answering.

After failing to get ahold of any of the rangers, Koda tried to work Kendall's equipment but he simply couldn't figure it out. After pressing numerous buttons, he heard someone coming down the slide into the command center. Arming himself with a big club, Koda slowly approached the slide, ready to fight whoever was gonna come down it. Koda was relieved to see that it was Tyler.

"Tyler!" Koda exclaimed happily, picking him up and spinning him around. Tyler had managed to evade Iceage's attack and made his way to Amber Beach to warn his friends.

"Koda... good to see you, too!" Tyler breathed through his friend's very strong hug. "Where is everyone?" Tyler looked around to see that the command center was empty.

"We go look for you, but monster attack" Koda explained. "We not have energems. They take Kendall and Ivan way in big ice."

"It was Iceage. He almost got me, too. We need to contact Shelby or Riley. They know how to use Kendall's tracking equipment" Tyler suggested. "Maybe they can help us find Kendall and Ivan..."

"I call them. They, they not answer" Koda told Tyler. "It all my fault" Koda blamed himself for losing Kendall and Ivan.

"Koda, tell me exactly what happened out there."

"I tried to fight against ice but it bring back many scary memories, from long time ago..." Koda revealed to his friend. Koda thought back to the first moments to when he bonded to his energem. "Many years later, explorers find me, was Kendall and Chase..."

 _After months of research, Kendall and Chase managed to narrow down the exact location of the blue energem. After bearing the cold and climbing through ice and show, to find a being frozen in a block of ice with the blue energem in his hand.  
_ " _Oh, wow..." Kendall breathed out.  
_ " _Is that the blue energem?" Chase asked as the energem shined in the ice.  
_ _After moving the ice back to the command center, Kendall developed a special Dino charger that could melt ice with ease..._

"Kendall make Dino blaze charger to melt ice..."

 _Chase loaded the Dino charger in his Dino blaster, ready to melt the ice.  
_ _ **Dino Blaze charger, engage!  
**_ _With one blast of the Dino charger, melted the ice almost instantly, freeing Koda._

"Ice hold me for 100,000 years..." Koda shared his story with Tyler. "Today, ice come up my arms, want to catch me again! But I escape ice, then I run away..."

"You escaped the ice?" Tyler asked.

"Hello, friends..." a familiar voice greeted them. It was Keeper.

"Keeper!" Tyler smiled.

"I so sorry, Keeper, I should have find way to save Kendall and Ivan" Koda apologized for his actions.

"It's not your fault, Koda..." Keeper reassured him. "Remember, the rangers have bonded to energems. Like you, they will survive being frozen in the ice, unless the monsters destroy them first..."

Before Koda could speak, the alarm started sounding off in the Command Center. "What happening, Tyler?" Koda asked.

"It's Iceage, he's in the city" Tyler told him. "I have an idea, but we're both going to have to be frozen..."

"Freeze in ice? Oh, no, no, no. I... I can't" Koda protested the idea. Koda did not want to be trapped in the ice again. Being in the ice just gave him memories of a frightening time.

"I think it's the only way we can save them..."

"I know you can do it, Koda, especially to save your friends" Keeper expressed the faith he had in Koda.

"Before we face that monster again, you're going to teach me exactly how you escaped that ice today" Tyler asked Koda.

Today, Koda was going to face the fear that's been holding him back.

 **...**

After coming up with a plan to stop Iceage and free their friends, Tyler and Koda were running through to town to put their plan into effect. "Hurry! We're running out of time!" Tyler did a tuck over a railway as Koda did a gainer flip over it.

As they ran through a train station terminal, they were face to face with Iceage. "Looking for your friends, but you've found your doom!" Iceage roared.

"Ready?" Tyler asked Koda.

"Ready" Koda said. "To save my friends..."

"Energize! Unleash the power!" Tyler and Koda exclaimed, morphing as they charged at Iceage.

"Freeze!" Iceage roared, blasting both Tyler and Koda with his ice blast. "I always knew you rangers were blockheads! Take 'em away!"

 **...**

After taking Tyler and Koda away to a secluded area just a few miles out of the city, Iceage called Heckyl to show him his handiwork. "Master Heckyl, I caught all eight rangers... Oh, sorry, Master Snide! I didn't know you'd transformed!" Iceage exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm in control now!" Snide growled. "So... these are the power rangers. More like a tray of ice cubes!" Snide examined the frozen rangers. "These two are morphed! Their energems will be mine! Time to slice the ice!"

When Snide sliced Tyler and Koda's ice blocks, he saw that the rangers' suits were in the ice but not them or their energems. "What? Those sneaky ranger rats! The only thing in the ice was their suits!"

"What?" Iceage asked, confused.

"You caught nothing!"

"Impossible! They were here!"

"And we're still here!" a voice exclaimed. Iceage and Snide turned around to see Tyler and Koda standing before them.

"Just not where you think" Koda added.

Tyler and Koda blasted at Snide and Iceage, sending them flying back.

"We slipped out before you could freeze us!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Now we save our friends!" Koda said.

"Dino charger, ready!" Tyler and Koda loaded their Dino blasters with the Dino blaze chargers, ready to melt the ice that was holding their friends.

 _ **Dino Blaze charger, engage!**_

With one blast from the Dino blaze chargers, the ice was melted, freeing the other rangers. The rangers were still reeling from being trapped in the ice.

"What happened?" Riley asked, confused.

"That was cold" Tess breathed out, with her teeth chattering.

"Sir Tyler!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Thank you" Shelby thanked Tyler for freeing them.

Koda ran up to Kendall and Chase, picking them up in a big hug. Koda was so happy that his friends were free. "Thank you!" Kendall thanked him.

"Looks like we're gonna need these again!" Tyler and Koda showed the team their energems.

"Our energems!" Shelby exclaimed happily.

"Great!" Riley added.

"The energems..." Snide growled. "The key to my past, present, and future!"

"Who is that?" Chase asked.

"I'm Snide, get their energems!" Snide commanded Iceage.

"Yes, sir! Ice 'em and dice 'em!" Iceage exclaimed.

"This'll be the last time you hear these words" Kendall stepped up. "It's morphin time! Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Power rangers..."

"Dino charge!"

"Vivix, rise! Attack!" Iceage commanded.

"Dino steel, armor on!" With a head full of steam, the rangers charged into battle.

"Look! Vivix still ugly!" Chase exclaimed.

"And weak!" Tyler added.

"And stinky!" Shelby stacked on. Although the rangers hadn't morphed in awhile, it was like they hadn't missed a step. The rangers were fighting those Vivix like they were nothing.

"I'll get those energems myself!" Snide growled as he charged into battle himself.

"You guys never get it! Try your hardest, we'll always stop you!" Tyler faced off against Snide. Snide slashed Tyler but he managed to block it with T-Rex chopper.

"Try my hardest? How about I do that right now!" Snide hit Tyler with a strong uppercut, sending the red ranger flying into some crates.

"Power blade!" Kendall slide under a Skybolt, before using her blade against a group of vivix. Kendall managed to block some of their blows, before spinning around with her blade out. "Rapid blast!" Kendall managed to take out all the Vivix and Skybolts in front of her.

"Don't worry about your racing heart, ranger. In a moment, it won't be beating at all!" Snide stood over Tyler, ready to take him out once and for all. But before he could attack him, the tattoo on the back of Snide's next started glowing. "Not now! I'm running out of energy!" Snide groaned as he took cover. Snide quickly reverted back to Heckyl.

"Fool! They mustn't know who I am..." Heckyl quickly retreated.

"You knuckle heads saw what I did to your friends, right?" Kendall charged at some Vivix and Skybolts. Kendall hit them with a fierce combination of her Dino saber and her Dino blaster. "It looked like this! Rapid blast!" Grabbing a vivix by the neck, Kendall swung around blasting all of them. "Yeah! Now let's finish that overgrown snow cone!" The rangers had one final standoff against Iceage.

"Time for a cold snap!" Iceage exclaimed.

"Energize! Dino morpher blast!" Using the spirit of the Plesiosaurs, Kendall hit Iceage with a powerful blast, sending Iceage flying.

"That doesn't sound cool!" Iceage cried out, struggling to get to his feet.

"Dino charger, ready!" Tyler exclaimed. "Weapons, combine!"

 _ **Dino spike charger, engage!**_

"Allow me to lend a hand!" Ivan powered up his Ptera saber. "Lighting final strike!"

"Red ranger, launch!" the rest of the rangers connected their arms, lifting Tyler up into the air.

"Dino spike, final strike!"

"My beautiful ice! I'm melting!" Iceage fell yet again at the hands of the rangers.

"Fire the magna beam!" Heckyl ordered. Not only was Iceage brought back to life, but he was joined by two vivizords.

"Did ya miss me?" Iceage roared, towering over the rangers.

"That? Their magna beam still works?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Dino charger, ready! Summon zords!" Tyler and Kendall exclaimed, getting ready to summon the megazord.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, engage!  
**_ _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, Pachy formation, ready!**_

"Dino drive, activate!"

"Let's send this ice pop packin'!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers and Iceage faced off in their final showdown.

"Not a chance, Dino dweebs! Vivizords, attack!" Iceage roared, as the vivizords charged at the rangers.

"Let's take megazord for a spin!" Koda suggested.

"Pachy zord, wrecking ball!" Tyler exclaimed. The Plesio charge megazord leaped high in the air, spinning the wrecking ball, gaining enough power and momentum, destroying the vivizords.

"Hot enough for you, Iceage?" Chase teased the hulking ice monster.

"Two down, one more to destroy!" Koda said.

"Summon, T-Rex zord!" Tyler summon his zord. "Let's do this, Rexy!"

 _ **Zords, combine!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, Pachy-Rex formation, ready!**_

"Let's finish him!" the rangers exclaimed.

"How? You're outnumbered!" Iceage roared, as two large Skybolts and two more vivizords.

"Together! T-Rex blast!" T-Rex zord shot at the vivizords and the Skybolts with a powerful energy blast, instantly destroying them. "We're not finished yet! 3...2...1! Galactic blast!" After charging up, the Plesio cannon fired a powerful blast at Iceage, finally destroying him.

"Why you gotta treat me so cold, rangers?" Iceage cried out as he fell before the rangers.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers stood tall.

 **...**

After a successful battle, the rangers were walking back into the command center, and it was like they had never left.

"Home sweet home" Chase smiled.

"Man, this sure beats cleaning out pig pens" Riley smiled. While Riley loved his family's farm, he was a city boy at heart.

"It's nice to know things haven't changed" Tess smiled.

"I really missed you guys, while I was away" Tyler told his friends.

"I really missed you too" Shelby playfully punched Tyler in his shoulder. "I mean, everyone! I missed everyone!"

"Koda..." Kendall stopped Koda. "I remember when we rescued you from the glacier, you were very afraid of ice. Thank you for being so brave today."

"I thought my biggest fear was ice... but my biggest fear... is losing my new family" Koda hugged Kendall. Koda loved his friends with all his heart, and he couldn't imagine what he would do without them.

"Prince Phillip" Ivan greeted the Crown Prince of Zandar.

"I came as soon as I could" Prince Phillip reunited with his fellow rangers.

"Welcome back, rangers" Keeper welcomed the team back. "I was hoping you wouldn't be needed again but duty calls..."

"Rangers, we now have nine of the eleven energems..." Kendall said to the team.

"We know someone found and bonded to the aqua energem because the Ankylo zord is awake..." Tess remembered.

"Correct, my lady. We need to find that elusive aqua ranger" Ivan added.

"And the silver energem, the eleventh and last energem" Prince Phillip stacked on.

"And once we do, I'll be able to continue my duties as the guardian of the energems" Keeper expressed to the rangers. "We must not fail."

"Let's get busy" Kendall said to the rangers.

As the rangers were about to work, Tess caught up with Chase, "Hey Chase, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Chase said as they went into Koda's cave.

"I have something that's your's..." Tess reached into her purse, taking out Chase's headphones that he gave her months back.

"My headphones! I can't believe you still have them" Chase put them around his neck.

"Of course" Tess smiled. "So Chase, I have something that I wanna tell you..." Tess was cut off by Chase's phone pinging. "Who texted?"

"This amazing girl that I had met. She's something special..." Chase gushed. Tess felt her heart drop 10,000 feet into the ground. "So what did you wanna tell me?"

"Nothing, it's uh... not important anymore" Tess left the cave and left the command center.

"Tess, where you going?" Shelby asked her.

"Just need some air" Tess plastered on a fake smile on her face as Chase just stood there, confused.

Once she got out of the museum, Tess leaned against a pillar as she felt her throat fill up with tears. Tess felt like a fool to think that Chase would still feel the same way about her after all this time. A lot of things could change in a matter of a few months, including people. Maybe Tess was just too late.

As Tess stood there, trying to fight her tears, a handkerchief appeared before her. Tess looked up to see Prince Phillip next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm okay, I just needed some air" Tess smiled through her tears but was failing miserably.

"You don't need to tell me what is upsetting you, just know that a beautiful young lady should not shed tears" Prince Phillip smiled at her, before giving her some space.

Tess just looked at handkerchief before using it to wipe away from stray tears on her cheeks. "Why am I crying? It's Chase, I shouldn't be crying..." Tess gave herself a mini pep-talk before going back to the command center to help her friends find the final two energems.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, you can never keep a good team apart! I am super excited for all the adventures the rangers are going to be having!  
** **Also, it looks like Tess just had her first broken heart and the Prince was there by her side. How do you guys feel about Chase deciding to give up on Tess and move on? Also, do you think Tess realized her feelings for Chase too late? Definitely let me now!  
I am really excited to start this season and I also have the updated episodes and original ideas in my profile so go check it out!  
And of course, what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay? All feedback is welcome!  
Next chapter: Forgive and Forget: ****Snide plans to contaminate the city water with a venom that instills forgetfulness in hopes that the Rangers will be infected. Meanwhile, Riley has a score to settle with an old rival at the Amber Beach Marathon, and turns to Tess for help.  
** **Please Read &Review**


	30. Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:** **I bring you guys another update! Thanks a lot for the huge response you guys gave me for the first episode of Supercharge! I know what you guys are thinking, but don't worry, there's still maybe hope for Chase and Tess. It's still very early in the season and anything can happen.  
** **In this chapter, Riley faces a bully from his past, while Stingrage helps Heckyl execute his plan to steal the energems  
** **Enjoy!  
** **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 28: Forgive and Forget

It was another beautiful day at Amber Beach. Now that the rangers were reunited and their quest to find the remaining energems continue, Tess doesn't see herself leaving Amber Beach anytime soon. On top of working at the cafe, Tess decided to take a couple classes at the university to keep her busy.

"I'm okay" Tess said on the phone with her grandparents. "I'm just gonna be stay in Amber Beach for a little while... Why? Well, something important came up at the museum and my friends need my help... I'm sure, I'll be home as soon as I can... I love you guys too, alright bye."

"You're grandparents?" Riley asked her.

"Yep, they're worried that I disappeared again but this time I called them and made sure they know that everything is okay" Tess filled up some glasses with water.

"And their okay with you being here?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her.

"They're bummed but they understand. And this time, I'm gonna answer their phone calls" Tess smiled as they went out to do some work.

As they talked, Heckyl walked into the cafe, causing a little mischief. Heckyl may have underestimated the rangers' abilities but he won't take them so lightly the next time he faces them in battle. Heckyl gently tapped a young boy on his shoulder, as he turned his head, Heckyl stole his ice cream. "Thank you" Heckyl joked.

"Hey! My ice cream!" the boy cried.

As he walked to the kitchen, he threw the ice cream on a stool. "Ah! What's that?" a young woman groaned as she sat on the ice cream, staining her dress.

"Hi, Heckyl" Riley and Tess greeted their new coworker.

"Good morning, Riley, Tess" Heckyl greeted them.

"I'm glad things between you and your grandparents are good" Riley smiled.

"Me too, it takes a lot of pressure off my shoulders" Tess added. "Here are your waters" Tess placed the glasses on a table.

"And, what can I get you guys?" Riley got ready to take the customers' orders, when he recognized the person at the table. "Burt?"

"Hey, Brainiac" Burt sneered at Riley. "Is that you?"

Burt and Riley were classmates when they were younger. While Riley excelled in the classroom, Burt had a harder time. But what Burt lacked in intelligence, he made up for in athleticism. Burt is a skilled track and field star, winning numerous awards and championships. To say that Burt loathed Riley is a bit of an understatement.

"It's Riley..." Riley corrected him.

"You guys know each other?" Tess asked.

"We went to school together" Riley explained.

"Yeah, Brainiac, the whiz kid..." Burt teased Riley. "So, I'm in town to win the Amber Beach Marathon tomorrow. Back in school, Brainiac thought he could keep up with me in P.E class. Fat chance of that."

"Okay, well my chances are a little better now, Burt" Riley stood up against his old bully.

"Sounds like a challenge, arm wrestle me" Burt challenged Riley. "Or go back to the farm with the other chickens."

"Riles, we're at work. You can't do this now" Tess whispered to Riley.

As Riley and Tess walked away, the chicken noises that Burt and his friends were making was the last straw for him. As Riley stood there, he took out his energem and an idea came to his mind. Riley's energem gave him powers beyond anyone's comprehension. It could be just what he needs to give him an edge against Burt.

"Game on, Burt" Riley accepted Burt's challenge.

"You are cruisin' for a losin'" Burt sneered.

"I think you mean _cruisin' for a bruisin'_ , not losin" Riley corrected him as they locked hands.

"Whatever, I was never good at math."

Tess and Riley looked at him confused as she counted them down, "Ready, one, two, three, go!"

"Get him Burt! Come on, man" his friends encouraged him.

"Come on Riley" Tess willed on her friend.

Burt was using all his strength to take his hand down but Riley was putting up a fight. Needing a little bit more strength, Riley clutched his energem him hand. The energem have Riley enough strength to push Burt's hand back and even gave him enough strength to push him back. Burt was surprised to see that Riley was holding his own against him.

Just as Riley was about to win, Kendall caught both his and Tess's attention. "Riley! Tess!" They turned around to see a fuming Kendall, who wasn't happy they weren't working.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Burt slammed Riley's hand down, winning the arm wrestling match. "You're toast, Brainiac" Burt sneered at Riley.

"This isn't a schoolyard, back to work. Both of you" Kendall instructed them.

"Thanks for getting us in trouble" Tess nudged at him.

"Sorry" Riley apologized as they got back to work.

As Heckyl took everything in, trying to come up with a plan to defeat the rangers, the tattoo on the back of his neck started glowing. Trying to fight it, Heckyl ran into the kitchen. As Heckyl walked into the kitchen, he noticed Chase was manning the grill. "Chase! There... there's a very pretty girl out there who thinks your accent is cute" Heckyl gritted through his teeth, covering up his tattoo.

"Really?" Chase looked out into the cafe. "Heckyl, watch the grill for me, eh?" Chase handed the spatulas to Heckyl.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Once Chase was gone, Heckyl transformed into Snide. As Snide cackled, the timepiece chimed, "Don't mess up my plan, Snide" Heckyl sneered at his other half.

"Your plans take too long. We need to destroy a ranger, fast!" Snide growled as he left the cafe, ready to cause some trouble.

 **...**

Back at Sledge's ship, Heckyl's plan to steal the rangers' energems was well underway. After Wrench reanimated Stingrage, they decided to use his venom to cause some trouble. "Here we go..." Stingrage fired one of his stingers a sheet of metal that was connected to one of Wrench's extractors. Once the stinger penetrated the sheet of metal, drops of it's venom started to leak out. This venom is a key part of Heckyl's plan.

"Looks like reanimating you was worth it, Stingrage" Wrench said as he collected his venom. "The venom is being extracted from your stingers."

"What silly plan did Heckyl tell you to waste your time on?" Snide sneered at them as he entered the main room.

"We're changing my venom so when the rangers drink it, they'll forget who they are" Stingrage explained.

"Drink it? The rangers aren't dumb enough to do that" Snide growled. "I know another way, I'm changing Heckyl's plan."

 **...**

Back at the command center, Kendall was developing a new technology for the rangers. "We were very fortunate Koda and Tyler saved us from those ice blocks" Shelby said.

"But we don't know what else this scoundrel Snide is capable of" Ivan added. He was right. Snide is unlike any other monster they ever faced.

"This might help" Kendall played around with the transmuter. "It's a technology I was developing to use against Sledge. I've adapted it to create a more powerful mode for our megazords. I present, Dino superdrive..."

"Awesome" Tyler breathed as he took the new Dino charger from Kendall.

"Where's Riley and Tess?" Chase looked around the command center, not to see either one of them in sight.

"Tess is helping Riley train for the Amber Beach Marathon tomorrow" Shelby informed them.

 **...**

At the Amber Beach Park, there had been a training course specifically set up for the Amber Beach Marathon tomorrow. "Why are you doing this Riley? Aren't you guys a little too old to be competing against each other like this?" Tess asked her friend.

"Look, I just need one win against this guy" Riley laced up his shoes. "Burt's been beating me ever since we were kids."

"I get that but have you ever heard of the expression, ' _an eye for an eye, will make the whole world blind_ '? Is is really worth all of this?" Tess asked him.

"I gotta beat this guy" Riley said as Burt and his two friends joined him and Tess.

"Yo, Brainiac" Burt greeted Riley as one of his friend's laced his shoes and the other massaged his shoulders.

"Burt..." Riley greeted him, not amused with Burt's teasing.

"You're not still mad about the arm wrestling thing, are you?" Burt asked. "Come on, you should be used to losing to me."

"There's this thing called humility, you should try it some time" Tess rolled her eyes at Burt's over inflated ego.

"Sorry, sweetcheeks but I'm not a vegetarian" Burt said to her, earning a confused look from both Tess and Riley.

"Hey Burt, first one over that climbing wall" Riley patted Burt's shoulder.

"Go!" Burt exclaimed as he started running towards the climbing wall. Riley took off his energem before jogging to catch up with Burt. As Burt started to climb the wall, Riley held his energem, increasing his speed and agility. As Riley's speed increased, one leap not only propelled him over the wall but into a tree. "Better luck next time, Brainiac" Burt sneered before running off to continue training.

After moving around a bit, Riley fell out of the tree and onto the ground hard. "Riley!" Tess ran over to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Riley breathed through the pain.

"Now you tell me, was that worth it?" Tess raised an eyebrow at Riley.

As they sat there, a hand appeared in front of them. Riley turned to see Heckyl in front of them. "Heckyl" Riley breathed out surprised. "You scared me, buddy."

"He's a little big for his britches, isn't he?" Heckyl said observantly, as they watched Burt train for the marathon.

"You have no idea" Tess breathed out. In only the few hours she has met Burt, she was quick to notice how all about himself he is.

"Yeah, I don't understand why he's always been such a jerk to me. I've never done anything to him" Riley breathed out frustrated.

"If you want to show him what you're made of, you're going to have to go the distance, shall we say" Heckyl suggested that Riley enter the Amber Beach Marathon as well.

"You think I should enter the marathon?"

"He's making a fool out of you" Heckyl pointed out. "Win the marathon, and you'll teach him a lesson, he'll never forget..."

"I dunno Riley" Tess let out a sharp breath. "People train for months for a marathon like this. You think you'll be ready in time?"

Before Riley could answer, a stinger came out of nowhere and hit the climbing wall. Tess and Riley managed to duck out of the way before it could sting them. "What a stinger?" Heckyl looked on, confused. The three of them turned around to see Stingrage in front of them.

"Just wait till you see what my stinger can do now!" Stingrage roared as he shot at Riley and Tess.

"Is that a monster?" Heckyl asked as Tess and Riley dragged him behind the climbing wall for safety.

"Stay here, we'll handle it" Tess told Heckyl as she and Riley went to deal with Stingrage.

Once Riley and Tess went to go deal with Stingrage, Heckyl's timepiece started ringing. "What did you tell Stingrage to do? This isn't my plan!" Heckyl growled at Snide.

"No, it's a good plan now. It's mine!"

The wheels started turning in Heckyl's head, "Your plan might just work, Snide. With a twist..."

"What are you up to, you radioactive fruit fly!?" Riley sneered at Stingrage, ducking under his staff before delivering a strong roundhouse kick, before hitting him with a sweeping low kick.

"Hey!" Stingrage exclaimed as Tess hit him with a front kick to the gut, sending him stumbling back.

"You're just as ugly as we remember!" Tess added as Stingrage quickly got back up to his feet.

"Do you try to be this weak, or does it come naturally?" Stingrage growled as struck at Riley with his staff, but he swiftly caught it. But it left an opening, with Stingrage swept Riley's foot and hit Tess with a jab, knocking her down. As they tried to get up, Stingrage hit both of them with his staff, sending them flying back. "You'll soon forget your pain, and everything else!"

As Stingrage shot at Riley and Tess, someone jumped in front of them, taking the stinger. It was Heckyl. "Look out, guys!" Heckyl jumped in front of Tess and Riley, taking the stinger.

"Heckyl!" Riley cried out, as Heckyl groaned through the pain.

"Why'd you do that? That wasn't the plan!" Stingrage asked, confused. "I'll get you rangers!" As Stingrage stalked at Tess and Riley,

"Think again, you toxic twit!" a voice exclaimed. It was the rangers, who had came in just in time to help their friends. Stingrage tried using his staff, but Koda quickly caught it as Ivan delivered a swift kick to his side, sending him back.

"Take this!" Tyler exclaimed as he and Shelby hit Stingrage with a jab but the hulking monster caught both of them, sending them back, demorphing them.

"Power rangers?" Heckyl breathed out in awe.

"Dino morpher, blast!" Koda and Chase blasted at Stingrage, knocking back.

"Ugh, this plan is all messed up" Stingrage growled. "Later losers!" Stingrage quickly retreated so that he can regroup.

Once Stingrage was gone, the rest of the rangers went to check on Tess and Riley. "Are you guys okay?" Tyler asked them.

"That monster shot Heckyl!" Riley told them.

Tyler went to check on Heckyl and noticed that he had been shot with a stinger. Once Tyler removed it, an orange glow appeared in his eyes. It was Stingrage's venom starting to take effect. "Heckyl, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"He tried to fire at us, but Heckyl jumped in and took the shot" Tess explained. "He saved us..."

"What am I doing here? What happened to me?" Heckyl asked, very confused. "Who am I?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Shelby asked.

"Well... no."

 **...**

Wanting to help him regain his memory, the rangers brought Heckyl back to the command center in order to help. But unknown to the rangers, they are playing right into Heckyl's hands. "Don't worry Heckyl..." Riley helped him out of the jeep.

"You going to be okay" Koda reassured him.

"This is not a good idea. Showing anybody our base is very risky" Kendall had her doubts about showing an outsider the base.

"Heckyl already knows we're rangers" Chase informed Kendall.

"What?"

"He saw us" Shelby said.

"He was only injured when he valiantly leapt in to save Riley and Tess" Ivan explained to Kendall.

"We have to help him" Riley pleaded to Kendall.

"Yeah, we can't leave him like this. He's dazed and confused" Tess added.

"Okay, bring him in" Kendall conceded to the team.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Heckyl asked as he stared at his surroundings with a blank look on his face.

"You'll see" Riley told him as Tyler opened up the entrance to the command center. Heckyl had this crooked smile on his face as he saw how to get into the rangers' base.

Down in the command center, the rangers were trying to figure out what was going on. "This the one he sting me with a long time ago..." Koda said, noticing the stinger that infected him in the rangers' last fight with Stingrage.

"And this is the one that Heckyl was hit by today" Kendall placed the stingers side by side. "The venom is different..."

"The new venom causes the victim to forget who they are, and what they're doing..." Shelby explained to the rangers.

"That's why Heckyl is as dull as a donkey" Ivan observed.

"Hey, who ate all the cookies? I don't know" Heckyl made puppets with his hands.

"If they had hit you guys, you guys would've forgotten that you were rangers" Tyler connected the dots.

"And they could've have taken our energems" Riley added.

"This antidote should restore his memory" Shelby held up a little spray bottle with the antidote she and Kendall developed.

"Why did the puppet ask for help? Cause he needed a hand" Heckyl continued used his hands as puppet. Shelby went to Heckyl and spritzed the antidote on his face, reversing Stingrage's venom.

"I remember everything now" Heckyl said, finally "getting" his memory back. Stingrage's venom had a minimal effect on Heckyl but he simply played it off so the rangers wouldn't get suspicious. "That monster stung me. And you were all... power rangers! And then you brought me here, to your base."

"You can't tell anyone" Shelby pleaded to Heckyl.

"Your secret is safe with me" Heckyl promised the rangers. Heckyl's acting skills are pretty spot on.

"We have to be ready when the monster attacks again" Tyler said as the rangers came up with a plan to stop Stingrage from causing anymore harm.

As the rangers went about their business, Heckyl's eyes wandered to the crystal beds, to where the energems were resting. "Soon, they'll be mine..." Heckyl chuckled under his breath.

 **...**

Back on Sledge's ship, Heckyl was in the main control room, debriefing Snide on their plans. Now that Heckyl knew where the rangers command center was and where they stored their energems, he was in control now. "Sending Stingrage after the Green and Yellow rangers nearly ruined my plan. I had to act fast!"

"You were in their base! You should have taken their energems!" Snide growled at him.

"And fight all the rangers at once? A silly idea, Snide. You see, once they drink the venom and forget they're rangers, we can take every single last energem" Heckyl revealed his plan to Snide. "It'll be a cinch..."

On top of the Amber Beach Dam, huge explosiona could be heard from miles away. Heckyl's plan is now being put into effect. "I love it when humans run in fear!" Fury growled as he blasted at a few of the dam workers. "Do it, Stingrage!" Fury instructed.

"Yes, sir!"

"Hurry up! Dump it right into the lake!" Fury growled.

"You're a genius! Everyone in Amber Beach will lose their memory, even the rangers..." Stingrage began to dump his venom in Amber Beach's water supply. "Soon, the energems will be ours!"

 **...**

Meanwhile back in the city, the Amber Beach Marathon was about to start. Several of the marathon volunteers were getting plenty of water for all the runners at the various checkpoints set up to help them stay hydrated. " _Runners, the Amber Beach Marathon starts in five minutes! Please report to the starting line and don't forget to drink plenty of water!_ " the announcer said over the P.A.

As Riley approached the starting line, the rangers were on the other side of barricade, cheering him on. The other rangers decided to volunteer during the marathon to offer Riley some moral support. "Drink up" Heckyl handed a cup of water to Riley, unknown to him was tainted with Stingrage's venom. "You need to hydrate."

"Oh, thanks Heckyl but I have my own sport's drink" Riley denied the drink.

"Oh, hey, see you at the first checkpoint" Chase wished Riley good luck. "Good luck, man."

"Not like you need it" Tess smiled, giving Riley a high five.

"You got this! Pace yourself, stay hydrated!" Tyler reminded him, as the rangers cheered Riley on. Heckyl slowly clapped for Riley as an irritated looked appeared on his face.

At the starting line, the runners were getting ready for the tumultuous race. " _Runners, take your places!_ " the announcers called out.

"Burt..." Riley greeted his old bully as he got ready to run the marathon.

"Seriously? You really like losing, don't you, Brainiac?" Burt sneered at Riley.

"Let's see if you can run as fast as you can talk" Riley bit back at Burt.

As he got ready to run, Riley took out his energem, pondering if he should use it's power to help him win the marathon. "No, I'm gonna win this fair and square..." Riley placed his energem back under his shirt. If Riley used his energem to beat Burt, that victory wouldn't mean anything. Riley wanted to prove to not only Burt, but to himself that he beat him on his own. Riley isn't the same person he was a few years back, he's stronger and he's gonna prove that Burt right now.

"Get set, go!" the worker blasted the pistol into the sky, starting the race.

All the racers started off and the race was underway. While all the racers were going at their own pace, Burt was out in front, with Riley not too far behind him. Burt was pretty surprised to see that Riley could keep up with him. Picking up speed, Riley managed to run past Burt, taking him off guard. Frustrated, Burt picked up his speed to catch up with Riley.

At the first checkpoint, the rangers were there handing out water to the runners. "Here they come!" Koda pointed out, seeing Burt out in front and Riley not too far behind him.

"Riley's in second place" Ivan pointed out.

"Whoo! Go Riley!" Tess cheered for her friend.

"Oh come on" Shelby got anxious, hoping for Riley to catch up.

"Guys, our secret weapon" Koda nudged at Chase and Tyler.

"Run, Riley run!" The three of them exclaimed as they lifted their shirts up, having the words _Run Riley Run_ written on their chests.

"You guys are so silly!" Tess said through her laughter, playfully shoving Koda.

Burt took some water from the table, drinking it and pouring some all over his head.

"Thanks goofballs" Riley chuckled at his friends, jogging past the checkpoint.

As Burt drank the water, an orange glow appeared in his eyes. Burt suddenly stopped running, looking at his surroundings trying to figure out what's going on. "Burt, what are you doing?" Riley stopped to check up on him.

"Who's Burt?" He asked confused.

Thirsty, the rangers decided to have some water on the table as well, not realizing that it was spiked with venom.

Curious, Riley noticed that all the other runners were dazed and confused as well. "Huh? What's happening" one of the runners asked.

"Why are we running?" another runner asked.

"Guys, I think everyone's losing their memories" Riley went back to his friends.

"The venom!" Tyler remembered.

"It must be in the water!" Shelby dropped her cup, as the venom started to take effect on the rangers.

"This water taste funny" Koda looked at the glass with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Wait, what am I... what am I doing here?" Shelby asked, confused.

"I don't know how to ride a skateboard, do I?" Chase held up his skateboard.

"Why are we here? Who are you guys? Who am I?" Tess wandered around, dazed.

"Who's 'nur'?" Tyler lifted up his shirt, noticing the word 'run' painted on his chest.

"Ms. Morgan, we have a problem" Riley contacted Kendall on his Dino com.

As the rangers wandered around the park confused, Heckyl decided to capitalize on the situation. This was Heckyl's chance to take the rangers' energems. "Hello" Heckyl approached Koda.

"Hi, who are you?" Koda asked, confused.

"I'm your friend, you can trust me" Heckyl smiled as he got a hold of Koda's energem. "It's magnificent" Heckyl held the blue energem up in the sky, as he and Koda just looked on in awe.

"Great thinking, okay. I'm gonna take these back to the base where they'll be safe" Riley showed the rangers' energems to Heckyl. Not wanting the energems to be in the wrong hands, Riley needed to keep them safe until the rangers know who they are.

"The base, of course. An excellent idea..." an idea popped into Heckyl's head.

 **...**

Back at the command center, Kendall and Riley were developing more of the antidote in order to cure everyone of Stingrage's venom. "Will it be enough?" Riley asked Kendall as he poured more venom into a large glass canister. "We need antidote for all of Amber Beach."

"It's highly concentrated. I'll spray it from the Plesio zord. Use this right away so the other rangers can get their memories back" Kendall handed a spray bottle of the antidote to Riley. "Don't give them their energems until they know who they are."

"Got it" Riley quickly went off to go cure his friends.

 **...**

While Riley went to go cure the other rangers, Kendall and the Plesio zord went to distribute the rest of the antidote over the entire city. "We'll spread the antidote all over Amber Beach..." Kendall manned the Plesio zord.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the park, the rangers were still dazed and confused along with every other participant in the Amber Beach Marathon. While Koda made puppets with his hands, Ivan was huddled by a tree, trying to figure out where he is.

"How do you tie these things?" Tess groaned in frustration, as she tried to figure out how to tie her sneakers.

"Is there a Tyler... Nevarro here? I have your wallet!" Tyler held his own wallet up.

"I know where Tyler is" Riley came running in, helping Koda stand up.

"Here you go" Tyler handed his wallet to Riley.

"Keep it" Riley pointed to him. "Okay, let me just-"

"Whoa! What is that stuff?" Chase asked, frightened.

"Relax, it's...it's cologne"

"Well, in that case, go right ahead" Chase smirked as Riley sprayed all the rangers with the antidote.

"Riley, why did you just spray us?" Tyler asked, instantly getting his memory.

Riley smiled. The rangers got their memories back and were back to their old selves. "Wait a second, I'm Tyler, and this is my wallet" Tyler remembered.

"Our memories are back!" Shelby squealed happily.

"Glad tidings, indeed" Ivan smiled.

"Thank goodness, I hate being a mindless zombie" Tess breathed out.

"My energem" Koda exclaimed, noticing his energem not around his neck.

"It's okay, I have them" Riley handed the rangers their energems back. "Now, the city's water supply is completely contaminated, and right now Ms. Morgan's working on spreading the antidote with the Plesio zord."

"Okay, until that happens, we've gotta stop people from drinking the water" Chase suggested.

"And we have to look out for Stingrage" Tess added. "We need to stop him from hurting anyone else..."

"Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers went to make sure that no one else got hurt.

"Your name is Burt!" one of Burt's friends said as they chased after him, trying to jog his memory.

"Get away from me!" Burt shouted in fear.

"Your a track and field champion!" his other friend added but it wasn't working.

"Get away!"

"Okay, okay, everybody. You just drank some bad water, stand back" Riley approached them, before spraying Burt with the antidote. Burt instantly regained his memories.

"Brainiac? Are you trying to ruin my new running shirt?" Burt was definitely back to his old self.

"You're welcome" Riley told Burt as he went to go stop someone else from drinking the contaminated water. "Wait! Sir, sir don't drink that!"

"What's the delio?" Burt asked his friends.

"Drinking that water totally wiped your memory. That little squirt fixed you with some sort of antidote" his friend explained to him.

"Brainiac? Helped me?" Burt asked, not believing it. Burt couldn't believe it himself. After all the mean things he's done to Riley, all the teasing, and Riley still helped him. Maybe Burt was all wrong about Riley.

"Hey, get out of my way, I'm thirsty" the man tried to push past Riley.

"No, please, please. Seriously you'll lose your memory. Don't drink it, it's contaminated."

"Hey!" Burt jogged up to them. "This guy's always been the smartest cookie in the jar. Trust me, you don't want to touch it." Riley was taken aback as to why Burt backed him up.

"Fine..." the runner left, leaving Riley and Burt alone.

Not wanting anyone else to lose their memories, Burt tipped the table over, spilling all the water. "Whoa, thanks" Riley thanked him.

"I'm the one who should thank you..." Burt showed humility towards Riley. "Listen Riley, I'm... I know I've been a real jerk to you. To be honest, I was always kind of jealous of you at school. Studying was so easy for you, but not for me. I hope you can forgive me..."

"Wow, I never would have imagined that you would be jealous of me, you know? Of course I forgive you" Riley accepted Burt's apology.

"You gonna finish this race, Brainiac? I mean, Riley?" Burt asked him.

"Nah, I'm gonna help these people."

"See? You're still the smartest cookie in the jar" Burt joked with Riley. "Come on, I'll help you."

"Alright, let's go" Riley said as he and Riley went to go make sure that no one else got hurt.

 **...**

Meanwhile high in the sky, Kendall was getting ready to mist all of Amber Beach with the antidote she developed to combat Stingrage's venom. "Engage antidote mist system."

With one press of the button, the Plesio zord was spraying the entire city with the antidote.

But while the rangers had their hands full with Stingrage, something more sinister was at work.

Back at the museum, Heckyl was about to enter the rangers' command center, in search of the energems. "Ah, finally, the energems will be mine!" Heckyl cackled as he slid down the slide and into the command center. As Heckyl approached the crystal beds, he noticed that the energems weren't inside. "What?! They're gone! But that's impossible! Riley said he was bringing them to the base!"

As Heckyl voiced out his frustrations, the tattoo on the back of his neck started to glow again, transforming Heckyl into Snide.

"You fool! You missed your chance to get the energems again" Snide growled at Heckyl. "I'll add even more venom to every drop of water in this city. The rangers will have to drink eventually..." Snide left the command center, to go deal with the rangers.

 **...**

"The antidote's working!" Kendall flew over Amber Beach in the Plesio zord. As she sprayed the last of the antidote over the city, she got an alert, "Oh no! They're putting more venom in the lake!"

Thinking fast, Kendall quickly called Tyler. Kendall has been developing a new technology for Tyler to use that would the ranger's in their fight against Snide and his henchmen. "Tyler, Dino Armor X now works with red power. You've gotta get to the dam!"

"We're on our way..." Tyler responded as the rangers quickly went to stop Stingrage from spreading more venom.

Back at the dam, Stingrage was pouring more venom into the city's water supply. "The rangers will have to drink water sooner or later" Stingrage cackled.

"When they do, we'll be waiting for them" Fury growled.

"Not gonna happen!"

"Huh?" Fury turned around to see the rangers standing in front of them. "They must not stop us! vivix, destroy them!" Several vivix charged at the rangers.

"Chase, get Stingrage, destroy his nasty venom!" Koda exclaimed as he flipped a vivix with ease.

"I'm trying, Koda but these lettuce heads are in my way" Chase spun out of the vivix's grasp before blasting all the vivix in front of him with precision.

The rangers were holding their own quite well. The vivix we're posing much of a challenge to them. Once they took all the vivix down, the rangers turned their attention to Fury.

"Leave Fury to me" Ivan charged at Fury, giving the rangers an opening at Stingrage.

"Hahaha! Say goodbye to your memories, Amber Beach!" Stingrage roared, as he finished pouring the last of the venom into the lake.

"Energize Dino morpher blast!" the rangers exclaimed as they blasted at Stingrage. While the blast sent Stingrage back, it wasn't enough to destroy him.

"You can't get through my defenses!" Stingrage cackled.

Meanwhile, Fury had his hands full with Ivan."Now, now, don't get too close, Fury. I don't want to catch your fleas!" Ivan joked as the Knight of Zandar held his own against the strong warrior. Fury tried to strike at Ivan, but he quickly ducked under his sword before delivering a powerful slash to him, knocking him off his feet.

"Stingrage's defenses are too strong!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Tyler, it's time for you to try my Dino Armor X power" Chase gave Tyler his Dino Armor X charger.

"I'll give it a go! Dino steel armor on! Dino charger, ready!" Tyler exclaimed.

 _ **Dino Armor X charger, engage!**_

Stingrage blasted at Tyler but he quickly blocked the shot with his T-Rex chopper. "Dino morpher blast!" Tyler exclaimed. "Awesome! What a power boost! Armor X, ready!"

"Huh?" Stingrage looked on, confused.

"Spiral attack!" Tyler charged, spinning like a drill, getting through Stingrage's defenses.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Time for this bug to bug off!" Chase exclaimed as he, Koda, Shelby, Tess, and Riley powered up their Dino sabers.

"Dino saber, final strike!"

"I wish I could lose my memory of this!" Stingrage cried out.

"Nice work, sir Tyler!" Ivan commended his friend.

"See? You can't get through my defenses!" Stingrage struggled to get to his feet. "Magna beam!"

Stingrage jumped over the dam before being blasted with the magna beam, increasing him in size and strength. "You'll never forget me!"

"We need our zords!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dino chargers, ready! Summon zords!' Tyler, Chase, and Riley summoned their zords.

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Para-Raptor formation, ready!**_

"Dino drive, activate!"

"Let's use Ms. Morgan's new Dino Superdrive mode! To take out Stingrage!" Tyler suggested.

"Yeah!" the rangers agreed.

"Dino charger, ready!" Tyler activated the Dino Superdrive charger. "Dino Superdrive saber!"

 _ **Dino superdrive charger, engage!**_

"Dino Superdrive activate!"

"Battle mode engage!" the rangers exclaimed in unison as they felt the power of the Dino Superdrive coursing through them.

"Feels strong" Koda said in awe.

"Good job Ms. Morgan!" Shelby commended Kendall on her work on the Dino Superdrive mode.

"Dino Superdrive rocks!" Chase exclaimed.

"That overgrown bug doesn't stand a chance!" Tess joked as the rangers faced off against Stingrage one last time.

"Wow! This Superdrive mode gives me a new surge of power!" Riley exclaimed as the rangers easily deflected each of Stingrage's blows with ease.

"It won't be enough!" Stingrage fought back. The rangers hit Stingrage back with a hard jab, sending stumbling back.

"He's weakened, let's give this baby's final strike a go!" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino Superdrive saber, activate!" Tyler placed all six rangers' dino chargers' in the Dino Superdrive saber's barrels, increasing it's power tenfold.

"Dino Superdrive saber, Para zord fireball finish!" the rangers exclaimed. The Dino Superdrive enhanced the megazord's attack astronomically, instantly destroying Stingrage.

"That really stings!" Stingrage cried out, falling at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster extinct!"

 **...**

Back at Sledge's ship, although Stingrage was destroyed, it wasn't a complete loss. Now that Heckyl knew where the rangers' command center was, it was only a matter of time until they infiltrate the base to steal the rangers' energems.

"Hurry up and fill those cups! Heckyl wants to make a toast!" Fury roared at Curio.

"Yes, sir. Whatever you want" Curio sang. "What am I supposed to fill them with? Ooh! I wonder what's in there?" Curio looked around the lab and noticed a small pail. "Ooh, this looks tasty!" Curio unknowingly filled the cups up with Stingrage's venom.

Once he filled up the cups, Curio rolled the cart of drinks out the containment area for everyone to enjoy. "Everyone help yourself!"

"Attention! Quiet!" Heckyl got everyone's attention. "Snide may have failed to capture the rangers, but I have great news. I alone have located the rangers' secret base. Together we will storm the place, destroy them all, and finally take the energems!"

Everyone cheered, this could be the opening for them to finally defeat the rangers. "A toast, to victory" Heckyl led the toast. Once everyone drank Stingrage's venom, their memories were instantly wiped. Now, Heckyl memory of the rangers' base was instantly gone. "Fury, what were we about to do?" Heckyl asked.

"Uh, well , I um... I don't remember" Fury scratched his head.

"I think... I'll go take a nap" Heckyl said as he tried to recollect his memories.

 **...**

Meanwhile, the rangers were waiting by the finish line for Riley to cross.

While the rangers were busy fighting Stingrage and Burt helping to make sure no one else drank the contaminated water, all the other runners finished the marathon before them. This left Riley and Burt to finish the marathon. As the rangers waited, a few of the volunteers were cleaning up all the trash on the ground.

"Hark, the runners cometh" Ivan pointed out, seeing Burt and Riley about to cross the finish line.

"Run, Riley, run!" Koda shouted, lifting his shirt.

"No, no, no Koda, not now. They're finishing last" Tyler told Koda.

As they were about to cross the finish line, Burt stopped, "Would you hold on a sec? I'd like my friend to finish before me."

"What are you talking about? Come on, man. You clearly would have beaten me, you cross first" Riley told Burt to cross the finish line first.

"Actually, I already hold the record for the fastest time. But now I wanna set the record for the slowest marathon time."

"Maybe I wanna set the record for the slowest marathon time."

"They went from being bitter opponents to true comrades" Ivan smiled.

"So you're both winners!" Koda said gleefully.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Tess cheesed at Koda.

"Together then" Burt smiled.

"Together" Riley smiled, as they put their arms around each other, crossing the finish line together, with the rangers cheering them on from the sidelines.

"Whoo, last place!" Riley whooped.

Although he may not have won the Amber Beach Marathon, Riley gained a new friend today.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **All's well that's ends well! This is a valuable lesson for all of us. Never let your past hold you back, because you never know what great things you could miss out on. And Riley has definitely seen that!  
** **Also, go to my profile and answer the poll! Who do you guys think Tess should end up with? Chase? Prince Phillip? Answer the poll and let me know! This will help me figure out which direction to take the story in.  
** **And of course? What did you guys think of the story as a whole? Yay or nay? And and all feedback is welcome!  
** **Next chapter:** **Nightmare in Amber Beach: A seemingly ordinary pillow is really a gateway to a nightmare world in which monsters can control anyone in a dream like state- including the rangers!  
** **Please Read &Review!**


	31. Nightmare in Amber Beach

**Author's Note:** **Hello, I hope you guys are having a great day and I bring you guys another update! Also keep voting on the poll for who you guys want Tess to end up with!  
** **In this chapter, while Shelby is dealing with her unbelievably high expectations set by her father, the rangers must deal with a monster that could bring their worst nightmares in to reality.  
** **Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 29: Nightmare in Amber Beach

It was an early morning in Amber Beach, especially for Tess and Shelby. Today for their general studies economics class, the girls had an exam. While Tess felt like she was ready, Shelby felt less than prepared. Shelby has been studying for the exam all week but still didn't feel ready. School and studying came a little easier to Tess than it does for Shelby.

"Hey!" Tess saw Riley waiting in front of the business building.

"Hey, how'd you do?" Riley asked her.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself" Tess smiled, showing Riley her exam. Tess got a 90% on the exam, which was very good. "Where's Shelby?"

"She's not out yet" Riley told her.

"I'm sure she'll be out right now" Tess smiled as they waited for Shelby. As they waited, they noticed more students coming out, with Shelby coming out with them.

"Shelby!" Tess smiled at her.

"So, how'd the economics test go?" Riley asked her. "You aced it, right?"

"I hate school" Shelby groaned. "I got a B!"

Back at the cafe, the team weighed in on her performance on her economics test. "Why are you upset about getting a B?" Tyler asked, confused. "It's a good grade."

"That's what we've been telling her" Riley said.

"It wasn't an easy test, you did the best you could" Tess reassured her.

"My parents would celebrate if I got a B" Chase added.

"That's just it! My dad won't be happy. In my family, getting a B is-" Shelby ranted before being cut off.

"Unbelievable!" Shelby's father: Mr. Watkins came into the cafe to check on his daughter. "A 'B' just isn't good enough, Shelby Watkins..."

"Dad?"

"You need to study harder if you're gonna run Watkins Ice Cream."

"Watkins Ice Cream? That's your family?" Tyler asked, amazed.

"Yeah..." Shelby said unenthusiastically.

Watkins Ice Cream is a multi-million dollar company, with several stores all over the nation. They are the number one ice cream distributor in the United States, worth several million dollars. Not only is their ice cream delicious, but Mr. Watkin's business smarts and take-charge attitude has attributed to the company's success.

"Best ice cream bar none. There you go" Mr. Watkins handed several free samples to the rangers.

"Thank you!" Tyler smiled as the rangers had some delicious ice cream.

"That's nice of you, dad" Shelby thanked her father for his generosity.

"It's not nice, it's smart. A happy customer is a returning customer, tell your friends" Mr. Watkins explained.

"You don't have to worry, dad. I'm going to retake the test in two days."

"Oh, good initiative" Mr. Watkins commended his daughter on her drive. "You'll get an 'A' for sure, honey. Why don't I stop by and quiz you?"

"Yay! That would be... great" Shelby said, deadpanned.

"Catch you later, sweetheart" Mr. Watkins gave his daughter a kiss on the top of her head before going back to work.

Once her father was gone, Shelby let out a sharp sigh before taking a seat and began studying for her makeup exam. "You look exhausted, don't forget to rest" Heckyl suggested to Shelby.

"I'll sleep when I've got my A..." Shelby said, determined.

"Hmmm..." Heckyl nodded as he went about his business. "Trust me, you'll sleep sooner than that" Heckyl had another plan up his sleeve against the rangers.

 **...**

Back at Sledge's ship, Heckyl had a plan to use Shelby's exhaustion against the rangers. A person is the most vulnerable when they're tired. In one of the cells, a monster was sleeping soundly.

"Wake up, Nightmare" Heckyl woke up the sleeping monster.

"I was having a wonderful bad dream..." Nightmare groaned. "Mr. Heckyl! Was I snoring too loud?"

Nightmare is a nightmare-themed outlaw, which enjoys both sleeping and inflicting nightmares on others. Not only can Nightmare can put anyone asleep and control dreams, but he can also induce realistic illusions, making people live out their nightmares.

"Of course, but that's not why I'm here, Nightmare" Heckyl said to him. "You just got your dream job..."

 **...**

Back at the cafe, the team was closing up after a long shift. While the other rangers were working, Shelby was studying for her makeup exam in a few days. As she studied, Heckyl came up to her with a package in hand. "Shelby, a package came for you..."

"For me? Who's it from? No return address..." Shelby looked on the box, not seeing a name on the label. Shelby opened the package to see a pink pillow inside. "Oh, what a cute pillow."

"Perhaps your father sent it?" Heckyl suggested. "He knows how hard you've been studying..."

As Heckyl walked away, Shelby cleared the box off her desk and decided to use the pillow to take a quick nap. Shelby had been studying all day and deserved a little break. "It's so... soft" Shelby leaned her head against the pillow, before slowly drifting off into sleep. As Shelby slept, Heckyl looked on with a crooked smile on his face. His plan was now in full effect.

While Shelby slept, a bright pink light came in the cafe and into her ear. It was Nightmare. "Hello, Shelby..." Nightmare cackled as Shelby quickly woke up. "I don't want to alarm you, but look over there..."

Shelby was frightened out of her mind. She looked over as saw several vivix loose in the cafe. "Oh, no..."

"You know what to do with vivix" Nightmare cackled. "Destroy them..."

"Stop! How'd you get in here?!" Shelby panicked as she charged the vivix. But what she doesn't realize is that she is attacking her friends.

Shelby struck her saber at Koda, but he held up the stool for protection. "What I do wrong?" Koda asked.

Shelby swung her saber wildly as Tess managed to catch it, "If this is cause I borrowed your hoodie, you can have it back!" But Shelby kicked her in her gut, sending her into the counter.

"Shelby, stop! What are you doing?" Tyler asked her, but Shelby wasn't listening. She simply went at them but they evaded her. The rangers couldn't bring themselves to fight their friend. Riley charged at Shelby but she pushed him to aside with ease. Shelby kicked Tyler into the table, swinging her saber all over the place.

"Shelby, no!" Koda shouted.

As Shelby was about to strike Tyler, he held up her pillow for cover, slicing through it.

Once the pillow was destroyed, Shelby instantly woke up. "Oh my gosh" Shelby looked around at the damage she caused. "I was having a terrible... nightmare" Shelby breathed out as Nightmare got out of Shelby's head.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Tess asked.

"What is going on here?" Kendall asked, coming to the cafe to check on the team.

"Surprise!" Nightmare revealed himself to the rangers.

"Foul monster! Have at thee!" Ivan held the Dino saber up.

"You must sleep eventually, see you in your dreams!" Nightmare disappeared before Ivan could attack him.

"That thing was in your head" Riley told Shelby.

"Really? It was in my dream, it was so real. I dreamed you were all vivix" Shelby explained to them.

"This isn't good, guys" Tyler spoke out, holding Shelby's pillow.

"Down to the base, we need to make sure you're okay" Kendall said, concerned.

 **...**

It was nighttime and Kendall had just finished running some tests on Shelby to make sure she didn't suffer any damage from Nightmare's attack. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you..." Kendall ran the last test.

"Something about that pillow, it came today with no return address" Shelby remembered the package she got earlier today.

"I'll analyze the pillow" Kendall got the remains of the pillow. "But in the meantime, nobody sleeps, not even for a moment. Even if we have to stay up all night" Kendall instructed the team.

This was the start of a long night for the rangers.

Tyler was juggling a couple of balls that were laying around the command center, while Koda tried juggling some rocks, but that didn't work out too well.

"Study time" Shelby sang as she got all her books out. Since the rangers were going to be staying up all night, Shelby used that time to study for her exam.

Kendall was hard at work analyzing the pillow, the exhaustion was starting to kick in. Now the rangers were just fighting to stay awake.

As Tess and Chase were playing some video games, Chase was starting to get a little sleepy. Rolling her eyes, Tess nudged his shoulder, instantly waking him up.

Ivan and Riley were sparring with their sabers. But as their sabers met, they instantly started getting more drowsy, about to fall asleep on each other's shoulders. As their swords touched the ground, they instantly woke up and went back to sparring.

The night was going slow as it could be possibly get, as the rangers were fighting to stay awake but they were failing miserably. After a long night, it was finally morning.

The rangers managed to make it the entire night without sleeping. "That's it!" Kendall finished analyzing the pillow.

"What's it?" Tyler yawned as he juggled his balls.

"This pillow sends out a harmonic brainwave that puts the victim to sleep. Until the pillow is destroyed, he or she will not be able to wake up" Kendall explained.

"And while Shelby was asleep, the monster could control her dreams" Riley added.

"Then he made his illusions to make me attack you guys" Shelby understood what Nightmare was trying to accomplish.

"This why you use rocks, not pillows, like me" Koda laid his head on a hard rock.

"So can we please go to sleep now?" Tess asked Kendall.

"No, until Nightmare is destroyed, we're all at risk" Kendall explained.

"Ms. Morgan's right, if any one of us falls asleep, Nightmare can control us" Riley said.

"It's time to open the cafe" Kendall's watch went off.

"We have to watch each other's' backs, so none of us falls asleep, until after that monster's destroyed" Tyler suggested.

 **...**

Back on Sledge's old ship, Nightmare returned to report to Heckyl on his progress with the rangers. "Ugh, the rangers are a nightmare" Nightmare groaned frustrated. "They're not sleeping, I couldn't get a pillow near them."

"Maybe we need to wear them out a little more?" Heckyl raised his eyebrow. "Fury, send down the real Vivix."

"Yes, Master Heckyl" Fury answered to his superior.

 **...**

Back at the museum, Shelby was hard at work studying for her test. While she was hard at work, Mr. Watkins came in to check on her progress. "What are you studying? Accounting? Marketing?"

"Dad! You should text first" Shelby said, surprised to see her father. Mr. Watkins picked up his daughter's book and noticed it was a dinosaur history book and not one of her business textbooks.

"Dinosaurs? Oh really, Shelby?" Mr. Watkins gave his daughter a long hard look. "You're not a little girl anymore."

"But I love dinosaurs!" Shelby exclaimed. "Did you know that-?"

"Dinosaurs are so... yesterday" Mr. Watkins cut her off. "Business is the future, young lady" Mr. Watkins handed Shelby her business textbook.

"But, it's so...boring."

"Boring? No!" Mr. Watkins said, aghast. "Follow me..." Mr. Watkins got Shelby's calculator and headed to the kitchen. "Add this up for me..." Mr. Watkins threw the calculator to Koda. As Koda pounded away it it, Tyler handed the calculator to Tess to work it. "Burger bun, 36 cents. Meat patty, $1.30. Cheese, 25 cents. And a squirt of ketchup and mustard, four and half cents each. What do you think of that?"

"Sorry, I'm still bored" Shelby responded, with a very blank expression on her face. Shelby wasn't as excited about business like her father is.

"Hmm, let the magic begin!" Mr. Watkins exclaimed as he made a Bronto burger for team. "Voila!" Mr. Watkins presented a delicious Bronto burger with sparklers on it, complete with a side of fries.

"That not boring" Koda smiled as the team looked on amazed.

"What do you see Shelby?" Mr. Watkins asked his daughter.

"It's just a six dollar Bronto burger and some pretty cool sparklers..." Shelby breathed out.

"So cool!" Tyler nudged at Koda.

"I know!" Koda smiled.

"That's exactly wrong! What's the total?" Mr. Watkins asked.

"Uh... two dollars" Tess looked up the total cost.

"You see, I didn't just make a burger, Shelby. I made four dollars profit, like magic" Mr. Watkins exclaimed. "You take a bunch of boring and you turn it into something people will love for a fair profit" Mr. Watkins handed the burger to Tyler. As he was about to eat, Koda glared a hole through him, making Tyler give up the burger to him. "That's business, my dear!"

As they stood there, the rangers' Dino coms started going off. "Dad, I gotta go. Sorry, my boss. She's calling me" Shelby said, gently pushing her father out of the kitchen.

"That's my little go-getter" Mr. Watkins smiled at his daughter before going back to work.

"Love you, dad!" Shelby shouted as Kendall went to meet with them.

"I've detected alien bio-signs" Kendall informed them.

"I can't find Ivan" Chase told them, running into the kitchen.

"There's no time to waste, let's go!" Tyler said, as the rangers quickly left to go deal with whatever tricks Snide was up to.

As Koda was about to take a bite of his Bronto burger, Tyler grabbed his arm, "Come on!"

 **...**

Downtown, vivix invaded Amber Beach, causing trouble for everyone. As the vivix terrorized people, the rangers came in just in time to deal with them, "Stop! Everybody get to safety!" Tyler exclaimed. "Let's turn these green guys, black and blue!"

Tyler hit the vivix with a punch, sending it back but it instantly got up like nothing. "What? My punch should have knocked that lame brain out. I must be dino-super-tired" Tyler did a tuck, dodging them before fighting against the rest. But one of the vivix flipped Tyler into his back. "Ah, no stop!" Tyler screeched as the vivix ganged up on him.

"The sooner we sort this out, the sooner it's nap time!" Chase exclaimed as he blasted at some vivix.

"Don't even say the word 'nap' until we take one!" Riley said, as he struck at some vivix but that left an opening for them to attack him, knocking him into one knee.

"These vivix are scrappier than usual" Tess screeched as she caught one of the vivix's fists but they countered it, flipping her into her back.

"Back off, bonehead!" Koda exclaimed as the vivix knocked him down the stairs.

"Koda, are you okay?" Shelby went to check up on him, kicking the vivix coming at them.

"So weird, vivix very strong today" Koda struggled to get to his feet.

"No, they aren't strong, we're just too tired" Shelby explained as they fought back.

Riley came at some vivix with his Dino saber but they easily sent him flying back. As Riley struggled to get to his feet, as the rangers came to his side. "Got your back, Riley" Tyler said.

"We may be sleepy, but together we can do this!" Tyler yawned as the rangers loaded up their Dino blasters.

 _ **T-Rex charger, engage!**_

"Dino morpher blast!" the rangers exclaimed, blasting at all the vivix, taking them all down.

"Sweet dreams vivix!" Tyler breathed out as the rangers tried to catch their breath. But the rangers couldn't rest for long as more vivix came at them. "Jeez, more vivix?" Tyler groaned as the rangers went back to battle.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tess said annoyed as the rangers charged at them.

"Here we go again" Tyler said as they got to fighting.

"Time for you vivix to wake up and smell the kicks!" Shelby took down the vivix with a strong array of kicks. "Doing okay Tyler?"

"I'm practically asleep on my feet" Tyler yawned as the vivix took down both Chase and Tyler. The rangers were just too tired to keep fighting.

"I'll destroy you, you... you..." Riley tried to talk but he was just too tired. "Oh, I'm too tired for insults. Ah!" the vivix took down him, Koda, and Tess.

Just as the rangers were down, out of nowhere blasts came and took out all the vivix. Shelby turned around to see Ivan. "Ivan, there you are! Boy are we glad to see you."

"Good timing, buddy" Tyler said relieved as the rangers got back up on their feet.

Slowly walking towards them, Ivan started blasting at the rangers. Surprised, Tess and Shelby ducked as Ivan blasted at the rest of the rangers.

"Why is Ivan shooting at us?" Riley asked.

"Maybe he's sleepwalking" Tyler guessed.

"Must vanquish you monsters" Ivan yawned out. Just like Shelby, Ivan is living out his nightmare. Ivan thought his friends are vivix and has to destroy them. Not paying attention where he's going, Ivan fell down the stairs.

"He is asleep, I think he's having the same nightmare like I had" Shelby said as the rangers tried to wake up their sleeping friend.

"He must have touched one of those pillows" Tyler guessed. "We gotta..."

Ivan sat up as Nightmare got out of his head.

"Look, it just like with Shelby" Koda said as Nightmare quickly retreated.

"But he still isn't awake" Shelby noticed Ivan still sleeping.

"Ivan, wake up!" Tess shouted, roughly shaking Ivan's shoulder but it didn't phase him.

"That's not gonna work" Chase chuckled. "Let's get him back to the base."

 **...**

The rangers brought Ivan back to the museum, in the hopes of waking him up. Kendall walked out to meet the rangers, and saw that Ivan was still morphed and fast asleep.

"Be careful guys" Riley told the team as they helped unload Ivan from the jeep.

"Ivan eat too many Bronto burgers" Koda breathed out as him, Tyler, and Chase helped take Ivan out of the jeep.

"You can't wake him up?" Kendall asked.

"No..." Shelby said. "A pillow must have caused him to fall asleep, we have to find it."

"The last thing he was doing was..." Chase tried to remember what Ivan was doing before he disappeared.

"Getting Bronto bread" Koda recalled, making his way to the van.

"Koda!" Tyler breathed out, helping Riley hold Ivan up.

Koda searched the van and noticed a pillow inside. "I find pillow!" Koda ripped it up, instantly waking Ivan up and demorphing him.

"What's all this hubbub?" Ivan asked, confused.

"That pillow put you to sleep" Kendall explained.

"Thank you, my capable CroMagnon" Ivan thanked Koda for waking him up. "I mean caveman."

As the rangers regrouped, Shelby's phone went off. "The test! I have to go."

"Oh, I can take you" Riley said as he and Shelby went into the cafe to get her backpack.

"Okay, be careful! Remember, don't fall asleep!" Kendall reminded them.

"Good luck!" Tess wished Shelby.

Once Shelby got her stuff from inside the cafe, Riley quizzed her on some material that was gonna be on her exam. "Quick, gross profit equals?"

"Gross receipts minus expenses" Shelby answered.

"Now, tell me about opportunity cost..." Riley and Shelby were met by her father.

"Dad!"

"I just want to wish you luck, honey. You are going to ace this test" Mr. Watkins wished his daughter luck on her exam. "Business is what makes the Watkins happy."

Shelby stood there, visibly uncomfortable. Business doesn't make Shelby happy and she can't pretend that it does. "What if I'm different? What if business won't make me happy?"

"Don't be silly, you're gonna love the ice cream business" Mr. Watkins insisted.

"I... I gotta go, Dad" Shelby let out a deep sigh as she and Riley went to the university.

"Well..." Mr. Watkins was at a loss for words.

"Dad, when I grow up, I want to find a dinosaur..." a little girl said.

"Of course, sweetie. I'm sure you'll be the best" her father encouraged her.

Seeing that reminded Mr. Watkins of what Shelby was like when she was a little girl. Shelby had big dreams of one day hoping to find a dinosaur, but instead of encouraging her, Mr. Watkins discouraged her dreams. Mr. Watkins has known for awhile that Shelby doesn't like business but insisted on it, hoping one day she'll change her mind. She never did. Mr. Watkins can't help but wonder if he could've done something differently.

 **...**

It was a short drive from the museum to the university. Shelby has studied so much in the past couple of days and she feels a bit more prepared for the exam that she did a few days ago.

"And 13% overhead, what's the net income?" Riley quizzed her.

"6%" Shelby answered.

"Perfect, you're gonna do great" Riley handed Shelby her textbook.

As Shelby was about to walk into her classroom to take her exam, she couldn't help but have doubts. While Shelby doesn't want to let her father down, business isn't what she's passionate about. Dinosaurs are Shelby's passion and everyone who knows her knows that. "I'll be great at running Watkins Ice Cream, don't you think?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think that you'll be fantastic" Riley said, being supportive. As Shelby went into to take her exam, Riley stopped her, "Hey, Shelby, wait a second. Listen when I was growing up on the ranch, everybody wanted me to be a cowboy. But I didn't want to be a cowboy..."

"What are you saying?"

"Your dad would be so happy if you ran that ice cream company. But what do you want?" Riley asked the question that Shelby's father didn't bother to ask her.

Just as Shelby was about to answer, the clock tower rang and classes were about to begin. "I gotta go..." Shelby said, going to take her exam.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Curio was following Riley and Shelby, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. When he wasn't looking, Curio put a pillow in Riley's helmet. "Nighty night green ranger!" Curio cackled before going back behind the bushes.

After seeing Shelby off, Riley went back to his scooter so that he can go back to the museum. As he put his helmet on, Riley instantly fell asleep on the ground. While Riley slept, Nightmare quickly invaded his dreams. Now Riley was a puppet in Nightmare's hands. "Let's go, green ranger!" Nightmare cackled.

 **...**

Back at the museum, the rangers were closing up the cafe for the day. "How do you think Shelby's gonna do?" Chase asked Tess, as they put the stools on the table.

"I think she'll do just fine, she's been studying really hard" Tess smiled.

As they put up the rest of the chairs, Heckyl slowly approached them. Heckyl was done waiting for around for the perfect moment. Heckyl was gonna to take the energems and no one is going to stop him.

"Hello" Heckyl smiled at Chase and Tess.

"Hey, Heckyl" Chase and Tess greeted him before Heckyl placed a pillow under both their heads, putting them both to sleep. Once they were out cold, Heckyl quickly took their energems.

After putting them to sleep, Heckyl put Tyler, Koda, and Ivan to sleep as well, before taking their energems. Going to check up on the team, Kendall walked into the cafe and noticed that they were asleep. Heckyl quickly put a pillow under Kendall's head, putting her to sleep too. "Sleep tight, pretty lady" Heckyl sneered.

"Riley, you were right! I need to follow my passion! You know I..." Shelby made her way to the cafe to talk to her friends. But when Shelby entered the cafe, she noticed everyone was asleep and Heckyl about to steal Kendall's energem. "What are you doing, Heckyl?"

"I completely agree. You should follow your passion" Heckyl tried to distract her. "Let's sit down and talk about your future..."

"What happened to them?" Shelby asked, noticing that all her friends were out cold.

They're all just taking a little nap..."

"Their energems!" Shelby exclaimed, noticing that the energems were on the table and not in the rangers' possession. Shelby quickly took them as Heckyl slowly approached her with a pillow in his hand, "Why don't you join us?"

"You said the pillow was delivered..." Shelby remembered when Heckyl gave her the package a few days ago. "But you gave me the pillow to cause me to fall asleep. You work for Snide!" Shelby connected the dots and blasted the pillow, waking her friends up.

"Shelby, what's going on?" Tess asked, as the rangers got up, noticing Shelby's blaster was pointed at Heckyl.

"Heckyl's not our friend. He made you all fall asleep, then stole your energems..." Shelby revealed to the rangers, showing the rangers their energems.

"She hasn't slept in days. You're delirious, Shelby" Heckyl argued. "Come now, we're all friends here..." Heckyl slowly approached Shelby but she circled around him.

"Yeah, right. That's what you want us to think. Ever since you saved Ms. Morgan. It was all just a ploy to gain our trust and steal the energems" Shelby gave the team back their energems. "And you would have succeeded if I hadn't come back from the test early..."

"Heckyl, is it true? Do you work for Snide?" Kendall asked, not believing it.

"No, I don't... work... for Snide" Heckyl's tattoo started glowing. "I am Snide!" Heckyl transformed into his other half. "You got lucky today, but after I find your base, I will take the energems, and then I'll rip each of you to shreds from head to toe!" Snide quickly retreated.

"Wait, he doesn't know where our base is?" Shelby asked confused. Shelby remembered that the rangers showed Heckyl where the command center was, so she was confused that Snide doesn't know where it was.

"Interesting..." Kendall said, taking out her Dino com. "But we have more urgent matters. Riley's heading for the junkyard. I bet he's asleep."

"We have to go wake him up!" Tess suggested.

"Let's go!" Chase suggested as the rangers quickly went to go save Riley.

 **...**

At the junkyard, Riley was sleepwalking towards Fury and Curio, who were waiting to take his energem. "I did it! Ooh, here he comes!" Curio laughed.

"Bring me the energem! Give it to me!" Fury roared. Riley complied, taking the green energem off his necklace about to give it to Fury. "Aha! Finally after all this time, I'll have an energem!"

"Thanks to how smart I am!" Curio patted his shoulder.

"Yeah right" Fury rolled his eyes at Curio.

"These evil pillows are great" Curio held the pillow up in the air, dancing in victory. But before Fury take Riley's energem, the pillow was destroyed and they were blasted, sending them flying.

"Riley wake up!" Chase shouted.

"That way, come on!" Ivan exclaimed as the rangers went to check up on their friend.

Once the pillow was destroyed, Riley woke up. Riley looked around and noticed where he was at, noticing that he was close to giving up his energem. "Nice try..."

"If you won't do as you're told, I'll have to destroy you!" Fury roared, facing off against the rangers. "Eat boot, green ranger!" Fury charged at Riley. Riley managed to duck under Fury's saber, but was met by a massive kick, sending Riley flying into a crate.

Fury slashed at Riley, but he managed to duck underneath it, before kicking him in the gut before back flipping back. As Riley stood there, Nightmare left his head.

"Does your head hurt? Time to make it worse!" Fury roared, charging at Riley, hitting him with a strong jab, sending him flying.

"Riley!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers went to check up on him.

"Is he okay?" Shelby asked as the rangers faced off against Fury and Nightmare.

"You deal with those rangers" Fury instructed Nightmare, leaving the sleepy monster to deal with the rangers.

"Time to fulfill my dream of getting an enegem" Nightmare cackled.

"We're gonna make your dream a nightmare..." Shelby sneered at him. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Power rangers..."

"Dino super charge!" the rangers charged at Nightmare and Curio.

"Someone pinch me and wake me up" Nightmare quaked in fear.

"Together guys! Let's end this nightmare!" Riley exclaimed, as each ranger slashed at Nightmare. While Nightmare was weak, he was still standing.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Dino morpher blast..."

"Ptera bolt..."

"Final strike!"

"Final slash!" Riley exclaimed, the rangers finally destroying him.

"Magna beam!" Nightmare exclaimed, as the magna beam brought the sleepy monster back to life. "Nap time's over!"

"Better call for backup" Tyler said.

"Summon zords!" the ranger exclaimed as they all summoned their zords.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Dino drive, activate!"

"Dino charger, ready!" Shelby and Tyler activated the Dino superdrive. "Dino superdrive saber!"

 _ **Dino superdrive charger, engage!**_

"Dino superdrive activate!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Attack Plesio!" Tyler commanded the Plesio zord, attacking Nightmare, sending him flying back.

"Activate Plesio charge megazord!"

 _ **Plesio charge megazord, engage!**_

"Activate Ptera charge megazord!"

 _ **Ptera charge megazord, engage!**_

"Let's use the Stego-Raptor formation!" Riley suggested.

"Yeah!" Shelby exclaimed.

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Stego-Raptor formation, ready!**_

"Three? I hope this is only a dream..." Nightmare quaked as he got up and noticed three of the rangers' megazords standing over him.

"Dino charge megazord Stego-Raptor formation, ready!"

"Ptera charge megazord, ready!"

"Plesio charge megazord, ready!"

"You're all a real snore!" Nightmare roared.

"Ptera lightning blitz!" Ivan blasted Nightmare with a bolt of lightning.

"That tickles" Nightmare laughed.

"Plesio rocket punch!" Tyler hit Nightmare with a strong jab.

"But that one hurts!" Nightmare cried out, falling back.

"It's time to put this nightmare to bed" Riley exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Shelby agreed.

"Going up!" the rangers exclaimed, jumping high into the sky.

"Hey, they're leaving"' Nightmare cried.

"Dino supercharge saber activate!" Shelby exclaimed, placing all six Dino chargers into the Dino supercharge saber's barrel.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Dino superdrive saber..."

"Raptor zord, final flame strike!" the rangers exclaimed, slashing at Nightmare.

"I thought you were leaving!" Nightmare cried out. "No! You shattered my dreams!"

"All right, monster extinct!" as the rangers stood tall.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Kendall put Shelby in charge of running some tours today because several of the guides were overbooked. Shelby was really excited to share her love of fossils and dinosaurs with everybody. "So, you see, a fossil isn't just a rock. It's a story of a life. The key to an ancient world that we're still trying to understand..." Shelby told her tour group. "Thanks for visiting the museum, have a great day!"

The group gave Shelby a round of applause as they went about their days. As the crowd dispersed, Shelby noticed her father in tour group she was leading. "Dad?" Shelby approached her father. "I can explain why I didn't finish the test, Dad. I... I could run Watkin's Ice Cream, but..."

"You know, Shelby, ever since I was a kid, having my own business was a dream. From a little lemonade stand to multinational Watkin's Ice cream" Mr. Watkins revealed his ambitions to his daughter.

"Yeah..."

"But... that was my dream, my passion. Not your's" Mr. Watkins finally accepting Shelby's ambitions. "Dinosaurs? Now, that's your passion..."

"I just want to make you and mom proud."

"Oh, honey. Your mom and I could not be prouder of you" Mr. Watkins hugged his daughter.

"Thanks dad" Shelby smiled. It made her heart happy knowing that her father finally understood what she's meant to be doing. "Now could I ask you one more favor?"

"What's that?"

Shelby walked down to the Command Center with a box in her hand, plopping it on the table in front of Riley, Tess, and Chase. "Hey..." Riley greeted.

"Thanks for helping me realize that I need to follow my own dreams" Shelby thanked Riley for his support in all of this.

"So your dad's actually cool with you studying dinosaurs?" Riley asked.

"See for yourself, it's from my dad" Shelby gestured to the box.

Riley and Tess opened the box, revealing an ice cream dinosaur cake inside. "It's an ice cream dinosaur cake!" Chase exclaimed happily.

"What?" Riley smiled.

"This looks amazing" Tess gleamed as the team crowded around the table.

"I may not run the family business, but I can still enjoy it" Shelby smiled. As the rangers surrounded the table, Koda was just about to dig into the cake with his hands before Shelby stopped him. "Koda! Plates..."

"Oh, okay!" Koda raced to get some plates from the cafe.

"Hurry Koda!" Tyler shouted as the rangers enjoyed some delicious ice cream.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, nothing is sweeter than ice cream! I'm so glad that Shelby's father is supportive of her ambitions to study Dinosaurs. I know what it's like to have someone not support your dreams.  
I don't really have too much to say other than, vote on the poll on my profile for who you guys want to see Tess with!  
Also, what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay? Any and all feedback is welcome!  
Next Chapter: Date with Danger:** **When Chase attempts to impress Kaylee: a new girl he's dating by showing how accomplished he is. But it becomes more about him and less about her. This drives her into the arms of another man: the black ranger. Meanwhile, Tess struggles to forget her budding feelings for Chase, which proves to be very difficult  
** **Please Read &Review**


	32. Date with Danger

**Author's** **Note : Hey guys! I bring you guys another update and probably the update that everyone's been waiting for! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This chapter you guys will get a peek into how much Chase and Tess's relationship has changed since their time apart. In this chapter you guys are actually gonna see a jealous Tess instead of a jealous Chase.  
In this chapter, while a new enemy arrives and gives the rangers a run for their money, Chase romances a new girl but inadvertently pushes her into the arms of another man: the black ranger! Meanwhile, Tess is struggling to forget her budding feelings for Chase. All in all this is a recipe for disaster!  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 30: Date with Danger

It was another day at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, and the rangers had a little downtime, so they were spending it down at the command center. "Careful! Those wires are live" Kendall reminded Shelby as they worked on an electric generator they were developing.

"The telescope, looking into outer space. Sorcery I say" Ivan said, being a skeptic. During Ivan's time, the telescope was a fairly new invention and a lot of people during that time couldn't believe that you could see into space with this one invention.

"No, just lenses and mirrors" Riley said as he adjusted the telescope.

"Isn't it cool? Professor Hastings is letting me use it for a field study" Tess smiled as she adjusted one of the lenses.

"Should be perfect" Riley adjusted the final lense. As they looked through it, they saw Koda's mouth on the other side, scaring them a bit.

Unamused, Riley gently nudged Koda as Chase polished his skateboarding trophies, "Ah, first place, Amber Beach Halfpipe."

"Another date?" Riley raised his eyebrow at Chase.

After deciding that he was okay with simply being Tess's friend, giving up on his feelings for her, Chase had no problem playing the field. In a matter of a few weeks , Chase has been a few dates with several girls, but there was one girl that caught his eye.

"The old _look at my great trophies_ routine" Shelby mocked Chase.

"What?" Chase looked at her.

"That means it's... what, the fourth date?"

"Actually trophies are the fifth date" Tyler picked up one of Chase's trophies.

"I do believe the fourth date was the push-up contest" Ivan smirked at Chase.

"No, for your information, I don't do the push up contest anymore" Chase laughed at Ivan mockingly.

"That because girl beat him" Koda revealed to everyone, earning a laugh from everyone. One of Chase's dates was a bit of a workout nut. Wanting to keep up with her, Chase and her did a little push up contest, with him struggling to keep up with her. Needless to say, there wasn't another date after that.

"What? Look, this girl, she's... she's different" Chase packed his stuff for his date, gushing about this special girl, making Tess feel very uncomfortable. Chase used to talk about Tess that way. She didn't know how she felt about Chase talking about another girl like that. "She makes me feel so... I don't know, so..." Chase was cut off by being zapped with Kendall's newest invention.

"Electric?" Ivan asked as Chase shook it, riding his skateboard out of the command center. "I hope there's a spark between you two!"

Once Chase left, Tess just looked down at her fists. That was the effect Tess had on Chase and she had a pretty hard time accepting that someone else made him feel that way. But she knew better than to interfere with Chase's happiness. She would be the worst person in the world if she did. "Hey, you okay?" Shelby noticed that her best friend was a little down.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Tess put a fake smile on her face. "I-I-I gotta head to class, I'll see you guys later."

Tess scurried out of the command center as quickly as she could before her friends could ask her any questions.

 **...**

Meanwhile, a large interstellar body was making it's way into the Earth's atmosphere. It was hurdling towards Earth. It crashed in the middle of the forest and emerging from the body was a tall candle-like alien. This alien is known as Singe, and mysteriousness surrounds him. No one knows why he's on Earth but Singe has an agenda that's he's going to see through.

"Who's that?" Wrench asked as him, Snide, and Fury went to see what crashed on Earth.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't slice whoever you are into smithereens?" Snide growled at this new alien, pointing his saber at him.

"You shouldn't do that... if you want the energems..."

"How does he know about the energems?" Wrench asked.

"Rumor has it that they're loose on this planet and that you're willing to partner with anyone that can bring you one."

"What makes you think you can get an energem?" Fury growled, roughly grabbing Singe's shoulder.

"Oh, please. I travel in a burning asteroid. Need I say more" he said, smugly.

"I like what I'm hearing, Fury" Snide said. "The rangers may be about to meet their match!"

 **...**

Back in the city, Chase was on his date with Kaylee: a young woman that he's been seeing for quite sometime. Kaylee is not only beautiful but she is kind and has a good heart. It's no wonder why Chase has fallen for her.

"What this, Kaylee!" Chase exclaimed, riding down on the halfpipe on his skateboard. Chase did some impressive moves on his skateboard as Kaylee stood back and watched. Although Kaylee likes Chase, she wasn't as into skateboarding as he was. Kaylee just stood there bored as she watched him skate.

After he finished skating, Chase rode up to her so they could continue with their date. "Um, Chase, I've been watching you skateboard for an hour now, and-"

"I know, it's awesome right?" Chase cut her off, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "But hey, I want you to know, even though I've got mad skills, underneath... look... I'm just a regular guy."

"Oh, look at the time. I forgot, I have this... thing I need to do" Kaylee looked at her bracelet.

"But you're not wearing a watch" Chase pointed out.

"Oh! Oh well! I'll call you later, Chase" Kaylee left, leaving Chase confused. Kaylee couldn't handle watching Chase skateboard for another hour.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the museum, Tyler was in jeep ready to go and get stuff in town, when he noticed an envelope on his visor. Curious, Tyler opened it and noticed a letter written to him inside.

 _Dear Tyler,  
_ _You don't know me, but I was the last person to see your father before he disappeared..._

Before Tyler could even finish reading the letter, saw explosions happening downtown. Tyler quickly jumped out of his jeep and morphed. He had a feeling that Heckyl was up to no good again. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

While Tyler rushed downtown to see what was going on, Chase was a street away and saw several more explosions being set off. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

Tyler and Chase met up, before running off to see what was going on. It was Fury. Fury was blowing up several buildings downtown.

"Fury! Hold it right there!" Tyler exclaimed as Chase shot at the rabid warrior.

"Ah, you're just in time, for your own destruction!" Fury cackled. "Today, you'll fight against Singe!"

Among the smoke, Singe emerged and he was ready to meet the people that had bonded to the energems he was searching for.

"Who's Singe?" Chase asked.

"He must've attacked the city" Tyler deduced. "What are you up to?"

"So, these are the so-called heroes? Heroes give me such a headache" Singe breathed out, not impressed by the rangers at all. "Only one way to cure a hero headache, crush them!"

"Just try it!" Tyler challenged him.

Singe pulled out his blaster and shot at the rangers, this sent them stumbling back. Singe continued blasting at the rangers but they managed to evade them with some swift flips. Chase and Tyler managed to find cover behind a pillar.

"You're hitting everything but the rangers!" Fury roared at Singe.

Singe kept shooting at the pillar and eventually managed to blast through it, hitting Chase and Tyler.

"How's that?" Singe asked.

"What kind of blaster is that?" Tyler asked as he and Chase struggled to get back up on their feet.

"It's called a last blaster, cause it's the _last blaster_ you'll ever see" Singe sneered at the rangers.

"We've got to take cover!" Chase suggest as they ducked for cover, as Tyler blasted at Singe.

"A game of hide and go blaster" Singe blasted at them again. Singe was not letting up, and Chase and Tyler don't know how much more they could possibly take. As Singe blasted at them, one of his shots ricocheted off the pillar, hitting an old woman.

"He hit that lady" Chase saw. "I'll go help her!"

"Go Chase" Tyler took on Singe, while Chase went to go check up on her.

As the lady laid in the street, a car stopped in tracks. It was Kaylee's car.

"Don't worry ma'am, I've got you now!" Chase carried the old woman away from the fray, as Kaylee watched everything.

Once Chase got her away from the blasts, Kaylee pulled up right next to them. "Here! I'll take her!"

"What? I... uh..." Chase stumbled on his words. Chase didn't think he would see Kaylee again. "I appreciate your help miss" Chase cleared his throat, placing the old woman in Kaylee's car. "There you go, ma'am."

"Thank you dear" the old woman thanked Chase.

"Kay...uh..." Chase stopped himself. Chase couldn't risk revealing his identity to Kaylee. "The nice, young lady here will make sure you're safe."

"Okay, thank you" Kaylee smiled.

Chase did an impressive double front flip over Kaylee's car, before going back to help Tyler deal with Singe. Kaylee just stared at him with this starry look in her eye. Kaylee never once stared at Chase like that.

"Armor X, ready!" Chase activated his Dino armor X jaws to deal with Singe.

Tyler groaned as Singe shot him with his laser. "Time to teach you a lesson!" Chase exclaimed. "Spiral attack!"

Chase charged at Singe but the warrior easily blocked his attack. "My turn" Singe said, shooting Chase with his blaster, sending him flying back.

"Oh no! Chase!" Tyler went to his friend's side.

"No more heroes or hero headaches, huh?" Singe stood tall.

"Wrong!" Singe looked over and saw Riley and Ivan charge at him. "Lots more heros!"

"Are you alright?" Shelby asked as she and Tess checked up on Chase and Tyler.

Ivan and Riley tried striking at Singe, but he evaded their attacks with ease. "Who is this candlestick?" Ivan asked.

"Let me show you" Snide sneered, taking down Ivan and Riley with one strike from his sword.

"This guy is tough but we can beat him!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers regrouped.

"My headache's getting worse" Singe said with a certain cockiness in his voice.

"You're going to have more than a headache!" Tyler shouted. "Take him down!" the rangers charged at Singe with a head full of steam.

"Oh, flame flare!" Singe shot a blast of fire at the rangers, knocking them down. The rangers were just taken aback but how much damage Singe is capable of creating.

"I might have to destroy you another day. My head is killing me" Singe held his head in his hand.

"Forget your stupid headache! Finish them off!" Fury commanded him.

"You're telling me what to do? You've been here millions of years and haven't recovered one energem" Singe stood up against Fury.

"I'll get rid of your headache by getting rid of your head!" Fury charged at Singe. Fury didn't appreciate Singe's condescending attitude.

"Now's our chance! Shelby! Koda!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dino morpher blast!" Shelby and Koda blasted at Fury and Singe.

"Let's go!" Singe teleported him and Fury back to the ship.

"They disappeared! We almost had them" Tyler groaned. Singe was unlike anything the rangers have faced before. The rangers had their work cut out for them if they were going up against Snide, Heckyl, and now Singe.

 **...**

Back at Sledge's ship, Singe was trying to figure out his next move against the rangers. "I took a photo of the black ranger, just like you wanted Mater Singe" Wrench handed a picture of Chase on a date with Kaylee to Singe.

"Don't call him Master" Fury roared at Wrench.

"Excellent" Singe sneered.

"So Singe, where are the energems you promised Snide?" Heckyl asked the newest member of his crew.

"Look" Singe showed the photo to Heckyl.

"It's the black ranger's girlfriend" Wrench pointed out.

"I always thought the yellow ranger was the black ranger's girlfriend" Heckyl thought out loud to himself. For the short amount of time Heckyl was around the rangers, he definitely noticed Chase and Tess's strong bond with each other.

"I have new strategy that I think you'll appreciate, Heckyl. Humans are obsessed with a crazy little thing called love" Singe cackled. "Go after the ones they hold dear, and they'll fall apart..."

"Parting is such sweet, sweet sorrow" Heckyl said with a crooked smile on his face. "Bring me an energem, Singe. Or you'll have no tomorrow."

 **...**

Back at the cafe, the rangers were taking a little breather. After their fight with Singe, they definitely needed to regroup to figure out their next move.

Tyler had finished reading the letter addressed to him that he found, and learned that there was someone that could help him figure out what happened to his father. "Hope to meet soon" Shelby finished reading the letter. "Who is this Rusty?"

"He and my dad were on the same expedition when my dad went missing" Tyler explained. "This could be the breakthrough I've been waiting for."

"If it means finding what happened to your dad, you have to meet this guy" Shelby encouraged Tyler to find this Rusty. Shelby has been there for Tyler since the beginning and knows how important finding his father means to him.

Tyler jumped over the counter, Shelby handed him his bag. "Good luck, Tyler" Shelby smiled.

"Thanks, Shelby" Tyler quickly kissed Shelby on her cheek before leaving to go track down Rusty. That simple gesture left Shelby with a smile tattooed on her face.

"And this is my trophy from Skate Down Under in Aukland" Chase showed off his numerous skateboarding trophies to Kaylee. That was one of the numerous trophies that Chase showed to Kaylee.

"Oh, wow. That's a nice one, for sure" Kaylee said, not really interested in seeing anymore of Chase's trophies.

"Yeah, and check out these medals I've won" Chase took out some of his skating medals.

"Chase, this isn't why I asked to see you..." Kaylee spoke out. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Okay, great. So this is a me..." Chase spoke out before processing what Kaylee had said. "What?"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm for yourself, but the truth is that I've met somebody else..." Kaylee meekly admitted. "I... have to go now."

Kaylee got her stuff to leave but Chase wasn't ready to let her go before getting an explanation. "Wait! Wait! Wait, wait!" Chase went after her. "No! Who is this chump? Come on, I have to know."

"Well this may come as a shock to you, but he's the black ranger" Kaylee admitted.

Chase's eyes lit up. Kaylee wasn't really breaking up with him. "Oh, well, I'm the Bla..." Chase soon realized that he couldn't tell Kaylee the truth because it could put her in danger.

"You're the what?"

"Uh, I'm... the black ranger's biggest fan" Chase said, visibly upset.

"Me too, he's just so real" Kaylee gushed about him.

"No one's more real than me!"

"Goodbye Chase" Kaylee left the cafe, as Chase stared at her longingly. Needing to vent, Chase went down to the command center to talk to his friends.

"I can't believe the black ranger would do this to me!" Chase ranted to his friends.

"But you are black ranger" Koda pointed out, confused.

"Well, that makes it even worse! She dumped me for me!" As Chase went on about his girl troubles, all Tess could do was roll her eyes at his insensitivity. The last thing she needed was hearing the guy she likes, going on about his troubles with another girl.

"It's terrible" Ivan said, with sarcasm dripping from his tongue as Koda tried to understand what was going on.

"I went behind my own back! I stole her from right under my own nose!" Chase went on. "And why is she so gaga over him?"

"Chase..." Shelby approached him, hearing enough of his complaints. "Where did you take her on your date?"

"Well, the skate park, and it went so well" Chase told them. "I did like 50 tricks for her, and nailed every single one."

"Did you ever ask her what she wanted to do?" Shelby asked, as the others nodded, understanding what she was trying to get across.

"Well... no."

"She clearly knows you like skateboarding. Do you have any idea what she's into?"

"I... was I... was I supposed to ask?" Chase asked, sounding like a bonehead as his friends nodded their heads in response. "Now she likes black ranger, I'm never gonna have a chance. Unless..."

"Chase, what are you thinking?" Shelby asked him.

"Well, I... I'd better be going" Chase chuckled. Chase had an idea up his sleeve that could help him win his girl back.

"Chase, don't do anything stupid..." Shelby pointed a finger at him. The last thing any of the rangers' need is Chase risking their identities for a girl.

"I've already done one stupid thing, I'm not gonna be repeating myself" Chase back right into Kendall's electricity generator, electrocuting him. "Oh my!"

Once Chase left, Tess closed her book and hit her head against the table, letting out a loud groan.

"Okay, you can not tell me that nothing is bothering you" Shelby walked up to her. "You've been acting weird all day."

"You're crazy" Tess lifted her head. "I'm fine."

"So, you're completely okay with Chase going crazy over another girl?" Shelby raised her eyebrow at him. "Because, they way he's going gaga over her, is the way he used to go gaga over you. Maybe, you're a little jealous..."

"That's crazy! I'm not jealous" Tess said, getting a little defensive. "I mean, why would I like Chase of all people? He's reckless, and lazy, and clueless... and really funny, and sweet..." Tess started listing off things that she liked about Chase. "And brave, and one of the best people that I know... Why on Earth would I like anyone like that?" Tess screeched before leaving the command center.

The rangers noticed the obvious pain in Tess's eyes but she determined to hide it. "That is how you say weird..." Koda said observantly.

"You got that right" Shelby said as the other rangers looked on confused.

 **...**

Meanwhile at a cave just a few miles outside of the city, Tyler had managed to track down his father's friend: Rusty. Rusty was excavating through some caves in the area. "Your dad was the best geologist that I ever met. He found some of the darnedest things. Take a sample of this" Rusty handed a sample to one of the workers as him and Tyler walked through the cave.

"So, where did you last see my dad?" Tyler asked, curiously.

"We were exploring a huge cave network. Found some great formations..." Rusty revealed as they sat down at table set up inside the cave. "One night, the crew had gone home. Your dad and I were deep in the cave, deeper than any of our maps showed..." Rusty recalled that same night.

 _Rusty and Tyler's father: James were exploring deep within the caves. As they went deeper into the cavern, they heard this distant rumbling. "Wait, is that an earthquake?" Rusty asked.  
_ _Soon, the walls starting caving in and the top of the cavern was falling down around them. James and Tyler were separated.  
_ " _James!" Rusty called out to him.  
_ _James ran back to Rusty, helping him up. But before James could get up, the cave came down around him._

"Your dad saved me, Tyler. But then the cave collapsed around him" Rusty told Tyler. "I know it's thanks to your dad that I'm still here..."

"He could've gotten out, right?"

"The caves went for miles and miles. Anything's possible..."

"If anyone can find a way out, it's my dad" Tyler expressed his hope. Tyler knows his dad is out there somewhere and he isn't giving up hope.

"You are your father's son, that's for sure" Rusty saw a lot James in Tyler. As Tyler grabbed his stuff, Rusty noticed Tyler's energem around his neck.

"Hey, that... gem you have? Can I see that?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah..." Tyler slowly gave his energem to Rusty.

Rusty held Tyler's energem up to the light, "Where'd you find this?"

"Just on one of my hikes. It seemed unique."

"That, my friend, is a once in a lifetime find. Really something" Rusty handed Tyler his energem back.

"Thanks again, Rusty..." Tyler left to continue his search for his father.

 **...**

In Amber Beach Park, Kaylee was sitting on a bench, reading about the solar system. Kaylee was very interested in outer space and the planets. It was so fascinating to her. As Kaylee sat there, she heard someone clear their throat. Kaylee looked up to see 'the black ranger' standing behind her. "Nice to see you again."

This was Chase's plan. Chase's plan was to get to know Kaylee as the black ranger. This way Chase could get to know how Kaylee is, making it less about him and more about her.

"It's you!" Kaylee gasped.

"So, what do you... you know do with your free time?" Chase asked as he and Kaylee walked through the park.

"Well, promise not to laugh?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Space, I love everything about outer space" Kaylee told him.

"Space? Really?" Chase asked, surprised. Chase didn't know that about Kaylee at all.

"I'm gonna be an astronaut" Kaylee showed her book to him.

"That's amazing" Chase said, surprised. Chase didn't have any idea that these were Kaylee's ambitions.

Kaylee and Chase (as the black ranger) spent the entire day together. First, they went down to the beach and took a ride on his Dino cycle, as Kaylee flew a kite.

"Hold on" Chase said as he revved up his Dino cycle.

The day went by so quickly, and now Chase wanted to do something nice for Kaylee. "Okay, your surprise is ready. You can look now."

Kaylee removed her hands from her eyes and saw that Chase had set up a telescope for her, so they could look at the stars. Chase had borrowed Tess's telescope from the command center to surprise Kaylee.

"A telescope! That's fantastic!" Kaylee smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. Maybe someday, you'll visit those stars in person..." Chase held Kaylee's hand.

"I'd really like to know who did such a nice thing for me" Kaylee asked to see the person behind the helmet.

"Uh..."

"Can't you at least tell me your real name?"

"Sorry, Kaylee. I just can't..." Chase told her. "Come on, show me your favorite planet..." Chase said as he and Kaylee gazed at the stars in the sky, using Tess's telescope.

"Okay" Kaylee smiled.

Chase never felt closer to anyone than he felt with Kaylee at this moment.

 **...**

Back at the command center, Chase was going through his phone at all the pictures him and Kaylee took yesterday. Chase had gotten to know Kaylee on such a deep level on their date. Chase liked hearing about Kaylee's dreams and ambitions. Chase really got to see just how fantastic Kaylee really is.

"We're a perfect match" Chase breathed out as Tess walked into the command center.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tess asked, grabbing her backpack and textbooks.

"Oh, just looking over the pictures I took with Kaylee on our date" Chase showed Tess his phone.

"Why are you morphed in these pictures?" Tess asked, a little concerned.

"Well, Kaylee liked the black ranger and I wanted to get to know her so-" Chase started before Tess cut him off.

"So, you morphed?"

"She doesn't know it's me" Chase argued back.

"It doesn't matter!" Tess said, getting a bit frustrated. "And even then why do you have to be the black ranger for her to like you? Why do you have to be something you're not?"

"But I am the black ranger."

"That's not the point! There's nothing wrong with you and if Kaylee doesn't like you for you, then maybe she's a bigger idiot than you" Tess said before leaving the command center.

"What's her deal?" Chase asked, confused.

As Chase continued to go through the pictures he and Kaylee took, Keeper came out, "I see the black ranger has made a new friend."

"Yeah, she's so cool..." Chase breathed out. "She wants to be an astronaut, you know that? She'll do it, too. She's so smart, she really likes me..."

"But Chase, do you have a future together if the black ranger can never reveal his true self?" Keeper asked Chase. Could Chase really be happy not showing his full self to Kaylee?

"Yeah, I know going on a date as black ranger was a bit iffy but it was the only way I could get a chance with her."

"By speaking with an accent? Hiding behind a mask?" Keeper asked Chase. Keeper was saying exactly what Tess was saying. Chase wasn't being himself with Kaylee. "If Kaylee can never know the true identity of the black ranger, can she truly be happy with him?"

This gave Chase something to think about. Keeper and Tess were right. Although Chase and the black ranger are the same person, they were different as well. If Chase had to be something he isn't to be with Kaylee, could he truly be happy with her?

 **...**

At the park, Kaylee and Chase (as the black ranger) had another date. After all the fun she had yesterday, Kaylee couldn't wait to see the black ranger again. "It's funny. I've never felt so close to anyone, but I don't even know who you are" Kaylee said.

"Well, that's exactly the problem, Kaylee" Chase breathed out. "Being with you is amazing, but... I'll never be able to tell you who I am. So, maybe... we should just be friends."

"Kinda thought was coming" Kaylee said with a forlorn look on her face. "It's gonna be hard to get over you."

"Oh, I'm sure there was someone in your life before me, right?" Chase asked, wanting to get Kaylee's real thoughts on him.

"Hmm? Oh, my skate date. He was nothing compared to you" Kaylee recalled. "He was so wrapped up in himself, always trying to impress everyone..."

"You know, guys get nervous around girls. Maybe he was afraid you wouldn't like him, so he kind of overdid it" Chase tried to explain why he acted the way he did. "Look, whoever he is, I'm sure he wishes he hadn't messed things up with you" Chase held Kaylee's hand. "It was really nice getting to know you. Goodbye Kaylee..."

Chase stood there, watching Kaylee walk away from him and he felt his heart drop 10,000 feet into the ground. But Chase he couldn't keep this up. Chase couldn't be the black ranger all his life just to be with Kaylee.

After the toughest conversation he would ever have to make, Chase went behind some bushes and demorphed. "Great, now I've lost her twice."

As Chase got his board, he heard Kaylee screaming. Chase ran over to the screaming and saw that Singe and Wrench had Kaylee. "Kaylee!" Chase shouted.

"Help, Chase!"

"Destroy him!" Wrench exclaimed.

"Gladly" Singe complied, blasting at Chase.

Chase rode his skateboard towards Kaylee, narrowly avoiding Singe's shots.

"Uh-oh, this isn't the plan" Wrench quaked as he pushed Singe to the side and kicked Wrench in the gut, grabbing Kaylee.

"Get to safety" Chase instructed her. "I'm gonna go call the... the police!"

"Thanks, Chase. Be careful!"

"Okay" Chase nodded his head.

"Just as I said, lover boy shows up and now he goes down" Singe stalked Chase.

Before Singe could get any closer, blasts from out of nowhere sent him flying back.

"Chase are you okay? Ms. Morgan said you were in trouble!" Tess exclaimed as the rest of the rangers, except Tyler.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" Chase smirked at her.

"What's one fight, right?" Tess smiled. No matter how irritated Tess got with Chase, she could never stay mad at him. Tess would always have Chase's back, no matter what.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked.

"I'm fine, he's the one who's in trouble" Chase took off his helmet, fuming. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Power rangers..."

"Dino super charge!"

"You don't mess with us, and you don't mess with our friends!" Chase exclaimed as the rangers charged into battle.

"Dino steel! Armor on!"

"Headache coming on, Singe?" Riley joked as he went toe-to-toe with Singe.

"Yes, and destroying you all is the cure" Singe bit back.

While the rangers were fighting, Kendall was desperately trying to get ahold of Tyler. "Tyler are you there?"

"Go ahead" Tyler responded.

"You need to get back here fast."

"Got it!"

Chase blocked Wrench's axe before Tess sent him back with her Hypa bow. "Come on guys, let's form the triple spike!" Chase suggested.

"En garde, flame fiend!" Ivan exclaimed as he charged at Singe, allowing Koda, Shelby, and Riley to form the triple spike.

"Weapons combine!" Koda exclaimed.

"Use it to block him!" Chase charged at Wrench.

"You pathetic pipsqueaks!" Singe sent Ivan back. "Flame flare!" Singe fired at them, and the rangers tried their best to block the blast.

"Hold on, guys! Ivan help!" Koda called out.

Ivan leapt up from behind them, "Do not fear, friends! Ptera strike!"

The strike stunned Singe, leaving an opening for the rangers to attack. "Now to finish him!" Riley exclaimed as he and Ivan charged at him.

"I've got to find a way to end this..." Singe retreated.

"Aw, man! Where'd he go this time?" Riley asked, confused.

"Now you're mine!" Wrench fought hard against Tess and Chase.

"Sorry, we're not available, but we do have a little present you can have instead" Chase joked as Wrench backed them up. "Ready Tess?"

"Let's do it!"

"Weapons combine!" Chase combined his Para chopper with Tess's Hypa bow.

"Para bow, dynamic slash!" Chase exclaimed, striking at Wrench, getting him down on one knee.

"Surprise!" Shelby came in, hitting Wrench with a powerful kick.

"Thanks, Shelby!" Chase thanked his friend.

"You're not gonna like what's coming up next rust bucket!" Chase and Tess loaded up their Dino blasters, before disconnecting their weapons for a new combination.

"Do it, guys!" Shelby cheered.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Dino morpher, Para chopper blast!"

"Uh-oh! Seriously, this is just rude!" Wrench cried out, sending him flying.

"They think I'm gone, how about a big surprise?" Singe asked Heckyl.

"I like your style, Singe..." Heckyl cackled. "Fire the magna beam."

The vivix fired the magna beam, increasing Singe in size and power. "Time to put my foot down!" Singe roared, towering over the rangers. Singe tried stepping on the rangers but they narrowly avoided him.

"Chase! Tess!" Koda exclaimed.

"Shelby!" Riley helped her up as the rangers regrouped.

"We're okay guys!" Shelby reassured them.

"That scoundrel never left at all!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Fooled you!" Singe cackled at the rangers, blasting at them but the rangers quickly dove out of the way.

"Oh, no! He's even more powerful now" Riley said as the rangers struggled to get back to their feet.

"And there are only six of us" Chase said, wondering where on Earth Tyler was.

And as if on cue, the Plesio zord came flying in, shooting at Singe. "Hey! I sure could use a crew in here, you know" Tyler joked.

"It's Tyler!" Shelby said happily.

"Let's get up there!" Chase exclaimed as the rangers joined Tyler in the Plesio zord.

"Nice to see you guys" Tyler greeted his friends.

"Back at you, mate" Chase smiled.

"Now let's cut this monster down to size!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Summon Para zord!"

 _ **Para charger, engage!**_

"Activate Plesio charge megazord, Para formation!" the rangers exclaimed.

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, Para formation ready!**_

"Dino charger, ready!" Chase exclaimed. "Dino super driver saber!"

 _ **Dino super drive charger, engage!**_

"Dino super drive, activate!" Chase activated Dino super drive mode.

Using his incredible speed and agility, Singe charged at the rangers.

"Here he comes!" Chase said, as the rangers braced themselves for Singe's attack.

"And here you go!" Singe exclaims, hitting the rangers with some powerful slashes with his saber.

"This'll be a cinch!" Singe fired at the megazord.

"Para zord, blast!" Chase deflected Singe's shot. The blasts were powerful enough to send Singe stumbling back.

"Plesio, now!" Tyler aimed a jab at Singe.

"I figured out this guy's problem! It's self-esteem" Chase joked.

"Yeah's he's got too much of it" Tyler agreed with him.

"Time to take him down a notch" Riley suggested.

"Let's douse this fire with Para and Plesio power!" Chase exclaimed.

"Three...two...one! Galactic Para Blast!" the rangers blasted Singe but that still wasn't enough to knock him off his feet.

"Even your megazord is mega lame!"

"Looks like we're gonna need more power to take him out" Riley suggested. "Summon Raptor zord!"

 _ **Zords, combine!  
**_ _ **Raptor formation, ready!**_

"Pathetic..." Singe said, not even impressed with the rangers.

"Bladed Raptor slash!" the rangers slashed at Singe, but that wasn't enough.

"Barely a scratch" Singe caught the Raptor saber in his hand.

"Man, he's powerful!" Tyler said, underestimating Singe's strength.

"But wait, there's more!" Singe cackled, blasting the rangers, sending them stumbling back. "Try again and lose again."

"Wow! You're incredible, Fury. Oh wait, that's Singe!" Poisandra joked as she watched everything unfold from the ship.

"Quiet, you putrid, punk!" Fury sneered at Poisandra. "We'll see who has the last laugh, reversing magnification!" Fury reversed the magna beam, returning Singe to his normal size.

"What? Not now!"

"He shrank!" Shelby noticed.

"What?" Chase asked, confused.

"He got away again!" Shelby said, frustrated.

"Next time, we've gotta finish him..." Tyler promised the rangers.

 **...**

Back on Sledge's ship, Fury was walking back to his cell, when he noticed he wasn't alone. "Hey! What's that stench?" Fury sneered when he noticed Singe was in his cell. "You! Get out! This is my cell!"

"Not anymore" Singe sat up. "Master Heckyl told me I can choose any cell I want. It seems he was impressed by my performance today, until the magna beam malfunctioned. You don't know how that happened, do you?" Singe faced off against Fury.

"It's a rusty old ship, Singe. Accidents happen all the time" Fury said, not backing down. "Watch your step or I'll step all over you!"

 **...**

Back at the cafe, the rangers were all working hard as the lunch rush came in. But while the others were working, Chase and Kaylee had some things to clear up.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were only wrapped up in yourself, but you risked a lot to save me" Kaylee thanked Chase for putting himself on the line for her. Chase cares a lot about Kaylee than she originally thought.

"Ah, I'm the one who should apologize. I mean, expecting you to watch me skateboard for hours, showing off all my trophies, even I would've broken up with me" Chase joked, earning a chuckle from Kaylee.

"So... what do you think? Should we give it another shot?"

"Really?" hope gleamed in Chase's eyes.

"Just promise me you won't focus on yourself quite so much."

"Yeah, I can do that" Chase reached across the table, holding Kaylee's hand.

As Chase and Kaylee reconciled, Shelby walked out, confused. If Chase was out here, then who was manning the grill? "Chase, I thought you were focusing on the grill."

"Exactly, Shelby. I'm focusing totally and completely on the girl" Chase turned his attention back to Kaylee.

"I said the _grill_ , not the _girl_!" Shelby yelled at Chase.

"The grill? Again?" Chase stood up, realizing he was on grill duty. Chase turned around to see that the grill was on fire again. "Ah! Fire!" Chase screamed as he raced to the kitchen to put it out. Once he put the fire out, Chase walked back out to the dining area to see Kaylee. "So, my focus could use a little work."

This made Kaylee chuckle a bit as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Chase never thought that he could ever feel this about a girl that wasn't Tess. Maybe Chase could finally find happiness with someone.

As they stood there, Tess was standing in the back, staring at them with tears leaking from her eyes. It hurt Tess's heart that she loss Chase to Kaylee, but she can't blame anyone but herself. She waited to long and now he was gone.

As Tess stood there, hugging a tray in her arms, Koda came up to her concerned, "Tess okay? Why eyes leaking?"

Tess bitterly chuckled, quickly wiping her tears away, "It's nothing Koda! I'm okay." Tess smiled but Koda wasn't buying it. Wanting to comfort her, Koda brought Tess into his arms, giving her a hug. "Koda, I'm okay!"

"Hug make things better" Koda told her as he stroked her hair. Not fighting it, Tess sniffled a bit as tears leaked out of her eyes as she hugged him back.

Tess wasn't okay, she was hurt. If this was what a broken heart felt like, Tess didn't like it one bit...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well that was a bit of happy ending and a sad ending all at the same time. While Chase got the girl, Tess got the heartbreak. Although Tess and Chase are still really good friends, it's tough for any girl to simply be friends with a guy she really likes and wants to be with. So you guys could only imagine how Tess was feeling during this chapter.  
** **Also, when Tess was pretending to be 'fine' this entire chapter. Anyone with eyes can she isn't fine. But it was a fun chapter for me to write, but it makes me sad to see Tess sad because she is my character. But don't worry there's hope for Tess and Chase, don't you guys worry (*wink *wink)  
** **But what do you guys think of the chapter as whole? Yay or nay? Any and all feedback is welcome!  
** **Next chapter: What's the Rush?: In an effort to make some new friends, Tess rushes a sorority. But when her so-called sisters pressure her to drop the rangers as friends in order to pledge and cause her to shirk her ranger responsibilities, will Tess leave her friends behind? Or will she stand by them?  
** **Please Read &Review**


	33. What's the Rush?

**Author's Note:** **I'm back! I am so sorry for just disappearing from you guys! For the past few months I've been dealing with bad anxiety and I needed to focus on bettering myself. But I feel so bad for just leaving you guys on the hang:( I've been therapy for a few months already and I've been taking it one day at a time. I'm definitely starting to feel more like my old self again. I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I had pretty bad writer's block too and I just wasn't as inspired to write. I'm gonna try to get back into writing for you guys!  
** **Also, I want to thank all the loyal readers for supporting this story! I honestly never thought this story would be in a position to have close to 400 reviews when I started writing it. You guys are the best and the reason why I keep writing! For that I thank all of you!  
In this chapter, Tess is forced to choose between the rangers and "the popular girls" when the latter forces her to drop the rangers as friends.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **Chapter 31: What's the Rush?**

It was another beautiful day at Amber Beach. Shelby and Tess were at school for their morning classes before heading to the museum for their shifts at the cafe. But as they walked across campus, the students were buzzing a lot more than usual.

"I wonder what's going on" Shelby noticed as all the students were out in the quad.

"It's rush week" Tess remembered, noticing flyers on the school bulletin board, promoting several greek organizations at the university.

"Oh, yeah I forgot" Shelby breathed out.

Rush Week is a big deal at Amber Beach University. Amber Beach University has a large, very active Greek community that many students desired to be a part of. Many of the students considered the Greeks to be the upper tier of the campus life.

"Would you consider rushing a sorority?" Tess asked her best friend.

"No way" Shelby said, aghast. Shelby was not the type of girl that ever rush a sorority. Shelby just didn't understand the hype behind being Greek and didn't see the appeal of it. "I just don't get why girls would wanna go through all that trouble just to make some friends. I don't get it."

"Well, these girls live by sisterhood" Tess rationalized. "Their traditions and rituals mean a lot to them."

"How do you know about all that?" Shelby raised an eyebrow at Tess.

"My mom and my grandma were in the same sorority at Caltech" Tess revealed. "They tried to get me to look into Greek life but it just wasn't my thing.

"That's crazy" Shelby breathed out. Tess didn't strike Shelby as the typical sorority girl. Tess had a good head on her shoulders and cared about a lot more than just superficial things like being in a sorority.

As the girls walked campus, they passed by the Kappa Kappa Gamma table.

" _We are the best, so go KKG! We are the best, so go KKG! We are the best, so go KKG! We are the best, so go KKG! K-A-PPA! K-A-PP-A! G-A-MM-A! Kappa Kappa Gamma, hey!_ " the ladies of Kappa chanted as they tabled in the center of the quad. The ladies of Kappa Kappa Gamma were soon joined by the gentlemen Sigma Phi Epsilon.

Kappa Kappa Gamma was one of the most sought after sororities on campus. Not only were they the prettiest and smartest girls at the school, but they were also the most popular. They were beautiful, intelligent, and everyone strived to be just like them. These girls were the epitome of the typical sorority girl, especially Meghan Stanziano and Tiffany Bell: the President and Vice President of KKG.

As Tess and Shelby walked passed the Kappa Kappa Gamma table, Meghan stopped the both of them. "Hello, were you interested in joining a sorority?"

"Oh, I'm not interested" Shelby brushed off her offer.

"Oh, she wasn't talking to you" Tiffany nudged Shelby off to the side. "Would you consider going Kappa?" Tiffany asked Tess.

"I dunno..." Tess said, unsure if she even wanted to join a sorority.

"There are a lot of pluses to being in a sorority" Meghan explained. "Not only could you be a part of a special sisterhood, but we definitely push you to be the best version of yourself." Meghan was selling Kappa hard to Tess.

"I know, my mom and my grandma were a part of Kappa Kappa Gamma at Caltech" Tess meekly admitted.

"That's so cool!" Tiffany smiled. "We're having a pledge party later today, you should stop by."

"Sorry ladies, but we have work at the museum later" Shelby worked her way back into the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry. We can't afford to miss work."

"Well, just think about it" Meghan smiled. "You'll get to meet a lot more of our sisters and you'll get to see why Kappa could be your home away from home."

"I'll think about it" Tess smiled. "Come on, Shelbs let's go." With that said, Tess and Shelby left for their next class.

Once they were out of earshot, Meghan turned to Tiffany, "You know we have to recruit her, _hard_."

"I know, we get brownie points from headquarters if we recruit legacies" Tiffany said under her breath.

"You're not actually going to join them, are you?" Shelby asked Tess as they walked to class.

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt to check them out" Tess shrugged her shoulders. "It would be nice to have other friends outside of you guys" Tess referring to the rangers.

"That hurts a bit" Shelby exaggerated, putting her hand on her heart.

"You guys will always be my best friends" Tess chuckled, wrapping an arm around Shelby's shoulder.

 **...**

Meanwhile, deep in the forest miles outside of Amber Beach, Heckyl along with Fury and Singe were planning their next attack against the rangers. Although he wasn't all that impressed with the rangers in their last bout, Singe could see that the rangers are worthy adversaries. Even Singe had to admit that defeating the rangers wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was.

"Youthwell..." Heckyl circled around Youthwell. Youthwell was a hulking monster resembling an old-fashioned well, that had the power to take the youth of his victims, converting it into strength with the help of his powerful carrying pole. What Youthwell has in power, is equally measured by his massive ego. Youthwell is a very self-centered, egotistical monster that often lets his confidence cloud his judgement. But there is no taking away from Youthwell's strength and abilities. "I need you to go to Earth and take as much youth as you can, and that includes the rangers..."

"What can this joker do?!" Fury roared.

"He can do more than you can ever do, you overgrown house cat" Singe joked at Fury. The animosity that was growing between Fury and Singe was becoming more and more hostile.

"You better watch it before I take you out!" Fury bit back.

"Can you two just stop? You two are working my last nerve" Heckyl breathed out, annoyed. "Youthwell, go down to Earth, do what you must to bring me an energem. If you don't, endless youth won't mean a thing when your destroyed."

"I'm on it, Master Heckyl" Youthwell headed into the city.

"You two, kiss and make up because Youthwell needs all the help he can get" Heckyl told Fury and Singe before walking away.

"Yes Master Heckyl" Fury said as he and Singe joined Youthwell on Earth.

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, the rangers were hard at work as the lunch rush started coming in. This was when the rangers were definitely at their busiest.

As Tess rang up a customer on the register, Koda was coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of food. "Koda, be careful. Riley just finished mopping the floor" Tess reminded.

"Thank you Tess" Koda smiled. As he carried the tray, Koda didn't notice the wet floor sign and he slipped on the wet floor, causing the food to fly all over a table and the customers sitting there.

"Ahhh! Watch it!" a voice screeched.

"Ah, I so sorry" Koda apologized as Tess recognized the people at the table. Koda spilled food all over Meghan and Tiffany.

"Oh my gosh! We are so sorry about!" Tess ran up to them, apologizing. "Koda, can you get a mop and clean this up, please?"

"Yes, I go right now" Koda ran to the back to get a mop to clean up.

"I am so sorry about this, your lunch is on the house" Tess helped them clean up their table.

"I can't believe that klutz got this gunk all over us?!" Meghan screeched.

"Yeah, that bozo should watch where he's going" Tiffany added.

Tess looked at them, slightly taken aback, "It was an accident, Koda didn't do it on purpose. He apologized."

"Whatever" Meghan rolled her eyes. "Are you coming to our pledge party later? A few of the Sigep guys are gonna stop by, and they're really excited to meet everyone."

"I don't get off work until later" Tess said. Tess didn't know if she even wants to join a sorority.

"Well, you should still stop by!" Tiffany smiled. "A lot of our sisters really want to meet you."

"Okay, I'll try and stop by" Tess smiled, not wanting to be rude.

"Order up!" Tyler exclaimed.

Tess got Meghan and Tiffany's orders, "Enjoy, again sorry for what happened."

Once she had delivered their food, Tess met with Shelby, Chase, and Tyler by the counter.

"Are those the girls from school?" Shelby asked, noticing Meghan and Tiffany.

"Yeah, they still want me to meet me to go to their pledge party later."

"You're gonna join a sorority?" Tyler raised an eyebrow at Tess.

"I don't know" Tess shrugged her shoulders. "It wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"You don't seem like those girls though, Tess" Chase glanced at Meghan and Tiffany, who were still fussing over their appearance. Tess was way too level-headed and kind to be a sorority girl.

"I mean, you never know" Tess shrugged her shoulders. "People can surprise you."

As they got back to work, their Dino coms went off. "Rangers, Alien bio-signs downtown" Kendall informed the rangers.

"We're on it..." Tyler told them as the rangers ran to see what was going on. The rangers had a hunch that Heckyl was up to no good again.

The rangers arrived downtown to see a slew of old people, wandering around downtown. "What's going on? What's with all the old people?" Chase raised an eyebrow. In the center of the mayhem, was Fury, Singe, and Youthwell. As people tried to escape to safety, Youthwell sucked away at their youth using his carrying pole, causing them to age rapidly.

"What is all of this?" Tess looked around at all the old people around Amber Beach.

"What are you clowns up to?" Tyler exclaimed at Fury, Singe, and Youthwell.

"Just having a little fun rangers" Singe chuckled.

"We'll just see how much fun you guys are gonna have when we're done with you" Tess glared at them. "It's morphin' time! Dino chargers!"

"Ready!" the other rangers responded.

"Energize, unleash the power!"

"Power rangers..."

"Dino super charge!"

"Vivix, get those pesky rangers!" Youthwell commanded as they charged at the rangers.

"This vivix are weak as they are ugly" Chase chuckled as he blasted at all the vivix around him with laser sharp precision. Once he was done blasting them, Chase did a low sweeping kick, knocking down all the vivix around him.

"Why don't you guys check out my Raptor slash for size?" Riley exclaimed as he masterfully attacked all the vivix around him with his Dino saber.

"Some for you, some for you, and I won't forget you!" Shelby exclaimed as she attacked the Vivix with a slew of kicks.

"We meet again you burnt out candlestick!" Tyler exclaimed as he went toe-to-toe with Singe. "You won't beat us this time!"

"In your dreams, pesky ranger" Singe cackled as aimed some powerful punches at Tyler. Tyler managed to evade some of the punches, but Singe managed to catch him, sending the red rangers flying.

"Enough of this!" Fury roared as he charged in, getting in between Tyler and Singe. "You can't finish him off I will!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ivan exclaimed, stepping in to even the odds. "Ptera lighting bolt!"

"I thought I've seen it all, but I was wrong" Tess went toe-to-toe with Youthwell. "You're as ugly as all the others!" Tess charged at Youthwell with a barrage of kicks. But Youthwell used his carrying pole to deflect some of Tess's kicks but they yellow ranger wasn't letting up.

"Take that back you, pesky little girl!" Tess hit Youthwell with a back roundhouse kick but Youthwell caught it, throwing her back like nothing. While Youthwell had massive power, he had a fragile ego that could break so easily.

As Youthwell hulked over to her, Tess did a kip up and charged at the egotistical monster with a barrage of punches. Youthwell aimed a punch a Tess but she managed to duck underneath it, catching his fist, twisting it behind his back and kicking him back.

"Enough of this!" Fury exclaimed, regrouping with Youthwell and Singe before retreating.

"That was close" Tess breathed out as she regrouped with the rest of the rangers.

"You can say that again" Shelby added.

"But I have a feeling we're gonna see those creeps again" Chase said.

"Yeah, we better tell Ms. Morgan what happened" Tyler suggested as the rangers looked at all the slew of old people, wandering around Amber Beach aimlessly. "Maybe she can find a way to reverse what Youthwell did..."

"You guys go ahead, I have to go somewhere" Tess remembered the Kappa pledge party.

"You're not seriously going to that pledge party right now?!" Shelby screeched. "With Youthwell around? You're not safe alone!"

"Shelby's right, Tess" Chase added.

"Yeah, we need to stick together right now" Riley agreed with them.

"Look, I'll be fine" Tess waved off their concerns. "Beside if you guys need me, I'll come. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Tess headed over to the Kappa Kappa Gamma pledge party. Tess was a pretty stubborn girl, and once she has her mind made up about something, that's the end of the story. The rangers knew that, so they knew better than to try to change Tess's mind.

 **...**

Tess went back to her dorm room to change into something a little nicer for the pledge party. Tess settled with a yellow chiffon cold shoulder dress, floral tights and her ankle lace up boots. Although Tess wasn't sure if she was going to join Kappa, she wasn't completely opposed to the idea because both her mother and grandmother loved the experience.

Tess slowly approached the Kappa Kappa Gamma house, a few miles away from the university. The house was huge and filled to the brim with hopeful girls, ready to rush Kappa. Girls were coming and going, as several blue and white balloons decorated the house.

Taking in a deep breath, Tess walked into the Kappa house to see several of the sisters talking to some of the potential new members. Tess was completely out of her element but she was ready for any challenge. As Tess walked into the house, she was greeted by none other Meghan and Tiffany.

"Tess, we're so happy you stopped by" Meghan smiled.

"Yeah, you can finally see how truly special it is to be a Kappa" Tiffany added, as she and Meghan walked Tess into the Kappa house.

"So, you said your mother and grandmother were Kappas?" Meghan handed Tess a glass of water.

"Yeah, at Caltech" Tess smiled. "I believe it was Sigma Eta, the chapter at Caltech. They were both presidents."

"Wow, that's insane" Meghan breathed out, before glancing at Tiffany, flashing her a look. Tess was a special Kappa legacy and they needed her.

"So how long have you been working at the museum?" Tiffany asked Tess, curious to know more about her.

"A little bit over a year now. I love it there, I've always wanted to be an archaeologist and the museum gives me some pretty awesome opportunities."

"But doesn't it get tiring working with that frumpy scrub?" Meghan looked at Tess aghast, referring to Shelby.

"Who?" Tess asked, confused.

"That girl we saw you at school with earlier" Tiffany pointed out.

"Shelby? She's my best friend" Tess defended Shelby to Meghan and Tiffany.

"Well, it's not as bad as that bozo that spilled our lunch all over us" Tiffany added.

"Koda?" Tess asked, even more confused.

"That's his name?" Meghan asked. "I swear that guy has two left feet."

"He's a sweet guy though, he didn't do it on purpose" Tess defended her friends.

"Whatever" Meghan rolled her eyes. "I need to go say something, you guys hang tight." Tess and Tiffany nodded their heads. "Welcome everyone to Kappa Kappa Gamma. I'm Meghan Stanziano, chapter President. I am so excited for all you beautiful ladies to see why Kappa means so much to us and hopefully what it could mean to all of you."

As Meghan talked, Tess's Dino com started going off. Not wanting to just walk out in the middle of Meghan's speech, Tess ignored her Dino com. "We hold the golden key to a bright future and hopefully we get to share it with all of you. Now, the initiated members will pin all you with golden badge that unlocks the secrets of Kappa that we hope to share with all of you here..."

With that said, Meghan returned back to Tiffany and Tess. Meghan grabbed a golden crested key off the platter and pinned it on Tess.

"That key looks great on you" Tiffany complemented Tess.

"Thanks" Tess looked down at the badge. "I really think I should go, my friends keep calling me..."

"You should stay, a few of the Sigep guys are gonna stop by later to meet everyone" Meghan urged Tess to stay.

"Plus, why do you need those frumps?" Tiffany took a shot at the rangers. "When you can have all these beautiful Kappa ladies."

"Yeah, people like them hold people like us back" Meghan urged Tess to leave the rangers behind.

"People like us?" Tess asked, confused.

"People that aren't losers" Tiffany said condescendingly as Meghan nodded in agreement.

Tess started to get a stirring feeling in her gut. Was this what Tess really wanted?

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the Command Center, Shelby was pacing back and forth, trying to get a hold of Tess. "The pledge party should be over by now" Shelby groaned to the others. "Why she isn't picking up?"

"Maybe she's having fun" Riley guessed.

"Look, we should trying to stop Youthwell" Shelby groaned. "Not partying with stuck up sorority girls."

"Tess is smarter that that" Chase defended her.

"You're right"' Shelby breathed out. Shelby knows Tess better than anyone and she would never shirk her responsibilities as a ranger just to fit in with some vapid sorority girls. "What do we got Ms. Morgan?"

"Well, it seems Youthwell has taken everyone's youth and has speeded up the aging process" Kendall analyzed the footage from the rangers' earlier fight with Youthwell. "Those people are aging years by the minute."

"So what do we do?" Tyler asked.

"I synthesized a antidote to slow down the aging process, but everyone won't get back to normal until Youthwell is defeated" Kendall made large amounts of the antidote to spread all over Amber Beach. As Kendall got the antidote ready, the alarm went off. "Alien bio-signs downtown..."

"Let's go" Tyler suggested.

"What about Tess?"

"I'll call her to meet us" Shelby said as the rangers rushed to meet Youthwell.

"I'm gonna go spread the antidote with the Plesio zord" Kendall added as the rangers went to deal with Youthwell.

The rangers quickly made it downtown to deal with Youthwell. "We meet again rangers" Youthwell cackled. "I'm young and ready to destroy you!"

"I wouldn't speak so soon, buckethead!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Let's see how you rangers deal with this!" Youthwell cackled, blasting the rangers with a powerful blast from his carrying pole. Shelby, Chase, and Koda managed to duck out of the way, but the other rangers weren't so lucky. Youthwell managed to take Riley, Tyler, Ivan's youth, turning them into defenseless old men.

"Guys!" Shelby exclaimed as they went to check on their friends.

"Are you mates alright?" Chase asked them.

"What?! What did you say?" Tyler shouted. "I'm kinda hard of hearing!"

"You know, back in my day, everything wasn't so spread out" Riley waved his finger in the air.

"Ah, my knees!" Ivan cried out as he held his hunch back in pain.

"We need Tess" Chase panicked, realizing that they can't defeat Youthwell on their own.

"Okay, you guys hold off Youthwell, I'll go get Tess" Shelby suggested as she made a beeline to the university.

"Not so fast pinky!" Youthwell charged at Shelby but was cut off by Chase and Koda.

"Not so fast! You wanna get to her..." Chase glared at Youthwell.

"You go through us first" Koda stood by Chase.

"It's morphin' time! Dino charger!" Chase exclaimed.

"Ready!"

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

Once they were morphed, Chase and Koda charged at Youthwell.

 **...**

Shelby quickly made her way to the Kappa Kappa Gamma house and saw that it was flowing to the brim with girls that were determined to become Kappas. Running into the house, Shelby quickly scanned the crowd, trying to find Tess before spotting her with Meghan and Tiffany, who haven't left her side since she got there.

"Tess!" Shelby ran up to her best friend.

"Shelby, what are you doing here?" Tess asked.

"Tess we need to go, _now_."

"Why?" Meghan butted into the conversation.

"There's _trouble_ downtown and we need you" Shelby emphasized the word 'trouble'. Tess connected the dots and figured out that Youthwell had something to do with it.

"Then you guys can do it on your own" Tiffany added. Meghan and Tiffany were very determined to keep Tess with them.

"Yeah, Tess is having fun here with us" Meghan breathed out. "She doesn't need you guys."

"Tess we need you" Shelby breathed out, annoyed. "The guys are in trouble and they can't do it without us."

"I..." Tess was caught between a rock and hard place.

"You know what? Fine, you wanna stay with these stuck up bubble heads, I'm not gonna stop you!" Shelby yelled, realizing that Tess didn't want to leave. "We can do this without you!" Shelby ran out to go help the rest of the rangers.

"Shelby wait!" Tess yelled for her best friend, but she was long gone.

"Good riddance" Meghan chuckled.

"Hey, that wasn't cool" Tess turned to Meghan and Tiffany.

"Well, _she_ isn't cool. And besides, if you wanna be a true Kappa lady then you need to dump the baggage" Tiffany pressured Tess to dump the rangers.

"Are you being serious?" Tess asked aghast.

"It's for the best, they were dead weight anyways" Meghan scoffed. "You don't need them..."

"You're wrong..." Tess breathed out. "I _do_ need them and they need me...

"You don't know what you're saying..." Tiffany breathed out.

"Oh I do, and I don't think I need you guys" Tess sneered at them before leaving to go help her friends.

 **...**

Meanwhile downtown, Chase and Koda were being manhandled by Youthwell. With all the youth that the hulking monster stole from several people, he was practically unbeatable. With one hit, Chase and Koda were sent flying, demorphing them.

"Koda..." Chase struggled to get to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"He too strong Chase, we need help."

"Guys!" Shelby exclaimed as she tried to help them up.

"It's over rangers..." Youthwell growled as he stalked towards Shelby, Chase, and Koda. Before Youthwell could attack them, blasts came out of nowhere, hitting him.

"Not so fast pail face" Tess sneered as she pointed her blaster at Youthwell.

"Tess!" Chase exclaimed as she regrouped with her friends. "You came..."

"I couldn't leave you guys to deal with this creep by yourself" Tess smiled at her friends.

"What about your sorority sisters?" Shelby asked with obvious disdain in her voice.

"Turns out they were the ones holding me back" Tess smiled. If being a Kappa meant leaving the people that had her back from day ones behind, then Tess doesn't want anything to do with them. Tess knew where her loyalties lied and she wasn't going to turn her back on them.

"You rangers are in for it now!" Youthwell growled as he made it to his feet against the rangers.

"We should be the ones telling you that" Tess sneered at Youthwell. "It's morphin' time! Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Power rangers..."

"Dino supercharge!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Vivix, rise!"

"That buckethead is mine!" Tess exclaimed as they charged into battle.

"We got your back!" Shelby exclaimed as she, Chase, and Koda covered her.

"Some for you, and don't worry I won't forget you" Chase smirked as he blasted at all the vivix in front of him with ease. Chase hopped into the water fountain, before doing a backflip off, blasting the remaining vivix in front of him. "Piece of cake" Chase blew on his Dino blaster.

"You vivix still very weak, it too easy" Koda caught an incoming vivix before tossing at the rest of the vivix.

Shelby did an aerial cartwheel before catching a vivix's fist and threw him aside like nothing. Shelby hit some fierce combinations. As Shelby turned around, a vivix was about to blindside her before being saved down by Chase.

"Thanks Chase" Shelby thanked her friend.

"No problem, go help Tess. Me and Koda got this" Chase and Koda came into deal with the rest of the vivx.

"Thanks guys!" Shelby said as she went to go help her best friend.

"You're not as tough as you think you are, buckethead!" Tess joked as she went at it with the hulking monster one last time.

"You'll pay for that pesky ranger!" Youthwell growled as he used his carrying pole to strike at Tess.

Tess managed to duck underneath it but as she turned around, Youthwell kicked her in the gut. Tess managed to land on her feet. Youthwell used his carrying pole to blast at Tess, but she did a few swift backflips to evade them. Tess managed to land on her feet, "Dino steel, armor on!"

Tess charged at Youthwell with her Hypa bow, and they were still evenly matched up. Tess managed to block Youthwell's carrying pole, but was kicked in the gut, sending her flying.

Tess struggled to get to her feet as Youthwell stalked towards her, "You're finished!" But before Youthwell could strike her, a blast sent him back. Tess turned to see Shelby coming her way.

"You good?" Shelby helped her up.

"I'm good" Tess smiled as they turned their attention to Youthwell.

"Ready to finish this joker off?" Shelby asked her best friend.

"Oh yeah" Tess smirked. "How about we combine your Tricera drill with my Hypa bow? He wouldn't stand a chance."

"Let's do it!" Shelby exclaimed. "Dino steel, armor on!"

"Weapons combine!" Tess and Shelby exclaimed. "Hypa drill!"

Tess charged at Youthwell and hit the beast with the power from both the spirits of the Triceratops and the Hypasaur. "I think it's me that's done..." Youthwell fell at the hands of Tess.

"That was awesome!" Shelby high fived Tess.

"Tess, you do good" Koda added.

Now that Youthwell was destroyed, the youth he stole was restored to everyone. People were going back to their normal ages, including Tyler, Ivan, and Riley.

"We're back to normal!" Tyler cheered, jumping around like his old self again.

"I have felt like I have age another hundred years" Ivan felt his face, feeling it was devoid of wrinkles, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Guys!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers regrouped.

"You guys are okay!" Shelby hugged Tyler.

"What did we miss?" Riley asked

Back deep in the Amber Beach forest, Heckyl was watching from the main control room watching everything unfold and he was not happy.

"Useless monster..." Heckyl grumbled. "Fire the magna beam!"

The vivix fired the magna beam and brought Youthwell back to life, increasing him in size and strength.

"Guess who's back!" Youthwell cackled.

"That's what you missed..." Tess looked up at Youthwell.

"Let's morph" Tyler suggested, but Tess stopped them.

"No, he's mine..." Tess glared at Youthwell. "But don't worry, I got some help..."

Before the rangers could ask, Kendall came flying in with the Plesio zord, "Plesio zord, attack!" The Plesio zord charged at Youthwell, causing him to stumble.

"Go, Ms. Morgan!" Shelby cheered.

"Time for a new combination" Tess smirked. "Dino chargers ready, summon zords!"

 _ **Hypa charger, engage!  
**_ _ **Pachy charger, engage!  
**_ _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, Pachy-Hypa formation, ready!**_

Tess was transported into the cockpit of the Plesio charge megazord, alongside Kendall. "Perfect timing, Kendall" Tess chuckled.

"It's Ms. Morgan" Kendall glared at Tess. "Ready, Tess..."

"Let's do this!"

"I'm throwing you rangers in the deep end!" Youthwell charged at Tess and Kendall, hitting them with his carrying pole.

"He's putting up a fight" Tess groaned as the megazord struggled to stay on it's feet. Youthwell managed get some pretty tough shots in, incapacitating the rangers. "We need more firepower!"

"On it! Pachy zord, wrecking ball!" Kendall exclaimed, hitting Youthwell with the Pachy zord's wrecking ball.

"Hypa zord, dynamic punch!" Tess exclaimed, hitting Youthwell with a powerful punch, powerful enough to send him flying back.

"Okay, that hurt" Youthwell groaned as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Ready to finish him off Ms. Morgan?" Tess asked.

"Oh yeah!"

"Plesio charge megazord, galactic blast!" the final blast was powerful enough to finally destroy Youthwell once and for all.

"Looks like I'm all washed up!" Youthwell exclaimed, falling at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster extinct..."

 **...**

After a long day, the rangers were hard at work as the final lunch rush died down.

As Tess finished counting up the register, Shelby asked her, "Tess can cover that table?"

"No problem" Tess smiled, grabbing her pad. "Hello, what can I get you guys?"

"Tess?" a familiar voice asked.

"Meghan? Tiffany?" Tess recognized them. Tess was definitely taken aback to see Meghan and Tiffany, especially after they bashed her friends.

"So, this is the real you?" Tiffany looked up and down at Tess, sneering at her apron and work hat.

"It is, do you have the problem with that?" Tess raised her eyebrow.

"Tess, what we're trying to say is that you have the potential to be something special" Meghan explained. "But it's people like them that are holding you back. They're not like us..." Meghan gestured to the rangers.

"You're right about one thing, they're _not_ like you, they're _better_..." Tess said flat out. "They push me to a good person. They're best people I know and that is a lot more than what I can say for the two of you. And if being a true Kappa lady means leaving my real friends behind..." Tess pulled out her Kappa badge she got the other day out of her pocket, before tossing it on the table. "Then I don't want any part of it."

"Do you know how many girls would be dying to be in your position?" Tiffany glared at Tess.

"That's good to know, then you can give that badge to one of them" Tess smirked.

"You'll regret this..." Meghan growled.

As Tess stood there with her arms crossed, Chase walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of milkshakes. "Chase be careful" Shelby said.

"I got this" Chase said, trying to balance all the milkshakes.

As he passed by Meghan and Tiffany's table, Chase accidentally tripped on his foot, spilling all the milkshakes on top of them.

"Ahhh, my hair!" Meghan screeched as Chase and Tess stood there, with their mouths hanging wide open.

"I am so sorry!" Chase apologized.

"You did this!" Tiffany screeched. "Tess aren't you gonna do something?"

"Sure..." Tess shrugged her shoulders. Tess ran a finger across Meghan's forehead, tasting the milkshake. "That's a good milkshake Chase."

"Thanks" Chase smiled.

Meghan and Tiffany shouted one more time, before getting up and storming out of the cafe. But as they left, Meghan and Tiffany rammed straight into Ivan, getting several orders of Bronto burgers all over their clothes before slipping and falling on the smeared ketchup.

"I am so sorry my ladies!" Ivan apologized as Meghan and Tiffany yelled at him, throwing a temper tantrum on the floor of the cafe.

"Is that Meghan and Tiffany?" Shelby asked walking up to Tess.

"Yep, talk about true Kappa ladies" Tess smirked as Shelby wrapped an arm around her best friend.

Tess knew who she was and who her real friends were. Tess didn't need to be anything she wasn't to make friends because her real friends love her just the way she is. Tess didn't need hundreds of fake friends, all she needed was a few real ones. Even though the rangers were Tess's only friends, they were the only friends she needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, karma is a b***h! But that's a lesson for everyone: don't be a bully cause bullies suck! Don't be a bully!  
Also, I wanna put this out there: not all sorority girls are like this. I was previously in a sorority and my sisters were some of the nicest girls ever, and really did push me to be the best I could be. But for the purpose of this story, Meghan and Tiffany are the stereotypical sorority girls, like in the movies.  
It seems like Tess has a good head on her shoulders. I wasn't completely feeling the fight scenes for this chapter but the next one will be better! I promise!  
** **As for this chapter? Yay or nay? Any and all feedback is welcome!  
** **Next chapter: Roar of the Red Ranger: After Heckyl corrupts Kendall's computer, the T-Rex Super Charger goes wild, and Tyler finds himself in need of the mysterious Aqua Ranger's help.  
Also, I'm taking it one day at a time but I hope to not keep you guys waiting too long for the next update, but I'm trying to balance all aspects of my life! Hopefully you guys understand.**


	34. Roar of the Red Ranger

**Author's Note:** **I'm back with another update! I'm trying to get on a schedule for updating this story. The last thing I want is for you guys to be waiting too long for updates. It's like I said, I'm taking everything one day at a time. Mentally, I'm feeling a lot better but I still have some work I need to do on myself. Thank you for all your concerns and wishes, it really means a lot to me.  
** **Also to address a review that I've gotten a lot: if you guys do have any ideas for a recurring villain, definitely let me know. I will of course give you credit. I'm really bad with coming up with villains and it's hard coming up with something new and original. So if you have any ideas for a recurring villain definitely let me know!  
** **Now for this chapter, Tyler's search for his father comes to a head when Heckyl infects the rangers' latest Dino charger with a virus.  
** **Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 32: Roar of the Red Ranger**

Deep in the Amber Beach forest, Heckyl, Fury, Singe along with their army begin plotting their next attack on the rangers. While Heckyl clearly outnumbers the rangers, he has yet to defeat them.

"... And then the rangers are blasted into smithereens!" Fury roared, telling his superior his latest plot against the rangers, but Heckyl doesn't look very impressed. Brute force has never been the solution to defeating the rangers. "Those energems will finally be ours!"

"I can't say I'm entirely _jazzed_ by your plan, but go on..." Heckyl allowed Fury to continue, given they didn't have too many options. "It's not like anyone's pitched anything better."

As Fury left to go put his latest plan against the rangers into action, he was met by Singe. "Oh, what're you doing here, you walking birthday cake?"

"Hold on a snizzle, Fury" Singe walked into the main control room. "Heckyl, I have a plan you will be _jazzed_ about..."

"You were eavesdropping!?" Fury growled.

"Yes, and I must say, I was not impressed" Singe yawned. Angry at being undermined by the mysterious alien, Fury struck at Singe, who managed to evade him with ease. "Cool down, kitty-kat. This contains a computer virus that will disrupt the rangers weapons" Singe held up a flash drive that was key in his plan. Heckyl would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed with the promise of Singe's plan.

"Ha! You'll never get it on their computer systems, Einstein!" Fury scoffed at Singe's plan. Fury gave the rangers some credit. Hacking the rangers' computer systems was easier said than done.

Singe sighed, "I don't have to, I have... Ninja."

With a snap of his fingers, Ninja popped into the main control room faster than the blink of an eye. Faster than light, Ninja quickly moved around the room before appearing. "At your service..."

"Give me that" Heckyl took Singe's flash drive, examining it.

"No one's faster than me, I'll do it in a flash" Ninja said. His lighting fast speed and agility gave Ninja an edge over the rangers.

"Speed isn't everything Ninja.." Heckyl gave him the flash drive.

"No, but it's cool."

"If it doesn't work, bring it back... and I'll use it against you" Heckyl sneered at Singe and Ninja.

 **...**

Today, the rangers had the day off at the cafe before doing some weapons training with Kendall later on. Wanting to share something special about his childhood with his friends, Tyler brought the rangers deep into the forest he used to explore with his father. The only thing guiding the rangers was a crudely drawn map that Tyler made when he was five years old.

"Is that supposed to be a map?" Shelby chuckled. "Look like a kid drew it..." This made the other rangers laugh a bit.

"I was five okay?" Tyler chuckled. "And besides, crayon is waterproof. My dad used to say it is great for the outdoors." Tyler used the map to lead the rangers to a special spot.

"And to eat" Koda smiled.

"No, Koda" Chase cringed.

"How did you find your way around with that map?" Tess raised an eyebrow at Tyler's crude treasure map.

"Months of exploring" Tyler smiled as he looked around at his surroundings. "Let's see..."

"I don't trust that map" Shelby grumbled. The rangers were deep in the middle of nowhere with no clear destination.

"Hmmm..." Tyler tilted his head as did the rest of the rangers. "Here it is!"

"That?" Shelby said, clearly not impressed at the pile of rocks.

"Is it buried treasure?" Ivan asked, intrigued.

"Sort of! Guys, guys, look!" Tyler dug, uncovering an old, rusty toolbox. "Here it is!" Tyler opened the toolbox, uncovering some very special memories from his childhood. These were the memories that Tyler held near and dear to his heart, giving him hope that one day he'd be reunited with his father. "My dad and I used to come camping here all the time, and each time we'd come we'd put something in this box. Letters and photos... and I continued the tradition ever since..."

"That's really sweet" Tess smiled. Nothing is more special and deep than a child's bond to their parents.

"Aw, now way! I caught this baseball when I turned eight" Tyler chuckled. "I was so excited. Dad told me he would be leaving for an expedition, just to be at my birthday party. He never made it to the party. And I haven't seen him since..." Tyler juggled the baseball in his hands.

"That is a sad tale indeed, my friend" Ivan sympathized with Tyler. The rangers couldn't even imagine how Tyler was feeling. Losing a parent is always tough, but not knowing the truth behind made it that much tougher.

"Hey, um... we know you're gonna find your dad" Chase reassured Tyler.

"Hear, hear, Sir Tyler" Ivan agreed.

"Yeah, just have faith" Tess smiled. A little faith can take anyone incredibly far.

"This year's momento is a... a hat from the Dino Bite Cafe" Tyler placed his work hat in his tool box along with all the other momentos he collected over the years. "It's not the hat that's important. It's all the friends that I made at the cafe..." It was thanks to the rangers that Tyler is the person he is today and he was so grateful for their friendship.

"Thanks for sharing this with us, Tyler" Shelby smiled, helping Tyler put all his memories back in the toolbox. "It's very special. But seriously, you need to work on your map drawing skills, because-"

"I was five!" Tyler argued as the rangers headed back to the museum.

"Let's see if you're any better at target practice..."

 **...**

Once the rangers headed back to the museum, Tyler, Shelby and Kendall headed out to do some training while the other rangers manned the cafe. Heckyl and Snide were getting tougher by the day, so the rangers needed to be at their peak if they wanted to defeat them.

Deep in the forest, Tyler was morphed, quickly blasting at the several targets scattered all over the forest. On his Dino cycle, Tyler blasted the targets with laser sharp precision. While Chase was the hot shot on the team, Tyler wasn't so shabby either. As Tyler blasted the targets, Shelby and Kendall were monitoring his progress.

As Tyler finished blasting all the targets, Kendall monitored his progress from her computer. Kendall observed that Tyler's accuracy has decreased from 98% to 88%. "Okay, we're done. Let's debrief" Kendall said over her headset.

Once Kendall and Shelby were out of sight, a ominous cackled could be heard from the distance.

"So, how'd I do?" Tyler asked, pulling over and demorphing.

"Oh, not too bad" Shelby said, grabbing all the targets.

"What do you mean? I hit every one, right?"

"Yeah, but last time you hit six bullseyes. This time... only four" Shelby showed Tyler the targets.

"Huh, I did miss..." Tyler said dismally, picking up the target.

"Don't worry, four out of six isn't bad" Kendall reassured him. "You just lost a little focus, something else must be on your mind..."

While the three of them debriefed, with lightning fast speed, Ninja came out of the shadows and infected Kendall's computer with the virus.

"Hmmm, maybe you're losing focus" Kendall removed Tyler's energem from around his neck. "I'm gonna hold into your red energem and download the data I need..."

Once the virus was downloaded, Ninja quickly fled. Singe's plan was going perfectly.

"... It should help me make your T-Rex super charger" Kendall left to go get the necessary data she needs for the rangers' latest weapon.

"So, what is on your mind?" Shelby asked, curiously.

"Nothing..." Tyler brushed it off but Shelby wasn't buying it. "Okay, okay. I've been thinking, this is the map of the cave where my dad disappeared. His friend Rusty said the cave-in occurred right... here" Tyler pulled out a map of the same cave area where his father disappeared. "There have been several new cave-ins since... and this area, right here, is now flooded with water. But I can hold my breath and swim from here... to here."

"All that way?" Shelby asked surprised. "Tyler... that's crazy."

"What?" Tyler asked. Shelby had been his number one supporter since the beginning and for her to doubt that he could find his father was a blow.

"You have to face the possibility that... your dad might not have survived."

"You think I should stop looking?" Tyler didn't want to hear any of this.

"All I'm saying is that your wouldn't want you risking your life just for a clue."

"Shelby, you never knew my dad. And I'm starting to wonder if you even know me..." With that said, Tyler took off. No matter what, Tyler had faith that he would be with his father again, no matter what anyone said.

"Wait, Tyler!" Shelby called out for him.

Tyler ran into the heart of the forest, with no clear destination in mind. Tyler had a million thoughts going through his mind. Tyler didn't want to be Shelby was right and maybe his father really was gone. Tyler just didn't want to let himself go there. Without a doubt in his mind, no matter what anyone else says, Tyler is going to find his father no matter what it takes.

As Tyler ran, he was met by a quick figure, knocking him right into a tree. "Don't worry, it'll be over quickly!" the voice cackled. It was Ninja.

The blow caused Tyler's vision to go blurry. Tyler couldn't completely make out who was in front of him. "Kendall has my energem" Tyler remembered. He was powerless and couldn't defend himself.

"Time's up!" Ninja cackled.

As Ninja was about to attack Tyler, a mysterious figure came out of nowhere sending him flying. The figures began fighting as Tyler began fading into unconsciousness. But just as Tyler was about to faint, he saw that the mysterious figure was none other than the Aqua ranger.

"I'll be back... you'll see!" Ninja quickly retreated.

Just as Tyler came to, the Aqua ranger was long gone. Tyler himself couldn't believe it.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, the rangers were going about their business. Chase and Ivan were sparring with their sabers, Koda was having a snack, Tess was working on a report for school, while Riley and Shelby were helping Kendall develop a brand-new Dino charger for Tyler.

"So, this new Dino Charger will only respond to the red energy signature?" Riley asked, intrigued.

"It relies on the Tyrannosaurus Rex energy. Only Tyler will be able to access T-Rex Super Charge mode" Kendall explained, placing the T-Rex super charger in the transmuter. "Activate the weapons program."

Riley activated the weapons program to download all the data Kendall collected over several test runs she did with Tyler into the T-Rex super charger. But as they downloaded the information, they unknowingly downloaded the virus Ninja put on Kendall's computer.

"Guys!" Tyler cried out as he came into the Command Center.

"Tyler!" Ivan exclaimed.

"What happened?" Chase asked concerned

"Are you alright?" Tess asked as well, as they helped him up.

"A monster attacked me in the woods. He was fast, and I didn't have my energem. Out of nowhere, a ranger saved me!" Tyler told the other rangers. "I think it was the Aqua ranger..."

"I had hoped this day would come" Keeper smiled. "Do you know his identity?"

"No, he was there and then he was gone. He didn't stick around to chat. I wonder..." Tyler thought back to his latest encounter with Rusty.

" _That, my friend, is a once-in-a-lifetime kind of find_ " Rusty's words rang in Tyler's head. Could Rusty be the Aqua ranger? "Rusty...When I went to see Rusty in the cave, he asked about my energem. It seemed like maybe he's seen an energem before" Tyler revealed to everyone.

"Whoever it is, we must convince them to join us. The added strength could give us the edge we need to destroy Heckyl" Keeper suggested.

Kendall's computer started going off. The transmutation was complete. The rangers were now ready to put their brand-new weapon to the test. "Speaking of strength, let's go test your new T-Rex super charge mode" Kendall said to the team.

"Aw cool, a new mode!" Riley exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah!" Chase agreed.

As the team left to go test out the new super charge mode, the tension between Tyler and Shelby was still pretty thick. "Hey, can we talk?" Shelby asked Tyler.

"There is nothing to talk about..." Tyler dismissed her.

"But..." Shelby tried to come up with the something to say, but she couldn't. Shelby couldn't imagine how Tyler was feeling right now.

 **...**

Out in the quarry, the rangers were morphed and ready to test out Tyler's new battle mode.

"Okay, moment of truth. You ready to go?" Kendall asked Tyler, handing him his new Dino charger.

"Yup, I can't wait to see what this thing can do!" Tyler beamed with excitement.

"You guys are gonna love this" Kendall smiled as she stood next to Chase, Ivan, and Tess.

"This is going to be so cool" Tess gushed in excitement.

"Stego shield!" Koda exclaimed, holding up his shield.

"Dino charger! Ready!" Tyler activated his new T-Rex super charger.

 _ **T-Rex super charger, engage!**_

As Tyler activated his new Dino charger, it started to emit strong surges of energy. It was Singe's virus starting to take effect.

"Tyler!" Shelby exclaimed.

"This isn't right" Kendall looked on worried.

"No! There something wrong with charger!" Koda exclaimed as Tyler was harmed by the blasts being emitted from the Dino charger.

As the blasts started to die down, Tyler simply lied there motionless. "Tyler, you okay?" Koda went to check up on his friend.

Instead of responding, Tyler let out a ferocious growl, knocking Koda off his feet.

"What's going on?" Tess looked on confused.

"Tyler! It's okay, we'll help you" Kendall approached Tyler but he shook her off. Tyler's posture and demeanor was reminiscent to that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"He's acting just like a T-Rex" Shelby said observantly.

Growling, Tyler charged at Kendall, knocking her down before pouncing on her. "Tyler, stop! You're hurting me!" Kendall exclaimed before managing to push him off. "Please, don't attack, it's me! Ms... Morgan!" Kendall tried talking sense into Tyler but it was pointless.

"Sir Tyler!" Ivan exclaimed as he tried to hold Tyler back.

"Calm down, Tyler!" Riley aided Ivan to keep Tyler from attacking.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked confused.

As Ivan and Riley tried to hold Tyler back, this was only making him angry. Growling, Tyler sent Riley and Ivan back with ease, demorphing them.

Not in control of his actions, Tyler let out ear piercings roars before scaling up the side of the mountain and escaping.

"Are you guys okay?" Chase asked them.

"This is not good" Riley said.

"He's getting away!" Shelby pointed.

"Ms. Morgan, what just happened?!" Tess asked, shaken.

"Look at him! It's like he thinks he's a real Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Chase observed.

"I don't know why it malfunctioned! You guys find Tyler, I'll meet you back at the base" Kendall instructed the rangers.

 **...**

It was late at night and the rangers were trying to find a logical explanation for Tyler's strange behavior. After doing a sweep of her computer system, finding Singe's virus on her computer. "So, that's how they did it" Kendall deduced. "Somehow, Heckyl put a virus on my laptop. It caused the T-Rex spirit to take over Tyler's mind."

"So, logically, we need to continue searching at sunrise..." Riley remembered that T-Rexs were more active during the early morning.

"Yes, we need to cover every inch of that forest" Ivan suggested.

"Hopefully Tyler doesn't do anything stupid" Tess worried over her friend's well-being.

"He won't, I'm sure of it" Shelby defended Tyler.

"I have an idea for a new Dino charger that may help us capture Tyler" Kendall suggested.

 **...**

Meanwhile, it was a full moon out tonight and it was shining bright in the night sky. Still morphed, Tyler climbed up to the tallest mountain and roared a menacing roar that could be heard throughout the forest.

Back on Sledge's ship, Snide regrouped and was pleasantly surprised with Singe's progress. "Nice work with the virus, Singe. But now what?! I don't have a lot of patience" Snide pulled out his saber, pointing it at Singe.

"The red ranger is on the run. I need help to find him fast" Singe explained. Now that the T-Rex spirit has taken over Tyler's mind, he could be anywhere. His unparalleled strength can make it difficult to take his energem.

"I can hunt down anything, let me help him, Master Snide" One of Heckyl's prisoners: Hunter offered. Hunter is a well-known fugitive that has extensive knowledge on hunting and gathering.

"Heckyl likes you, Singe but I don't..." Snide growled. "Fail me and you'll find out how much..."

Not wanting to see what Snide would do to him if he failed, Singe left to go retrieve Tyler's energem with Hunter in tow, "Ooh, yeah! A huntin' we will go!"

 **...**

The next morning, the rangers quickly left to begin the search for Tyler. With Tyler acting like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, there is no telling what harm he will cause to himself or anyone else.

"We have to hurry" Koda exclaimed as the rangers boarded into Tyler's jeep. With Tyler's map in hand, the rangers had a lot of ground to cover.

"Remember, Tyler doesn't know he's your friend. In his mind, he's a ferocious T-Rex" Kendall explained to them. "I created this new Hypnotize charger to help control him..." Kendall handed the Dino charger to Riley before Chase swiftly nabbed it.

"... And this is a clean version of the T-Rex super charger" Kendall handed an uninfected Dino charger to Riley before it was taken again by Chase.

"Ms. Morgan?" Shelby asked. "Is there any chance that even a part of the real Tyler is still in there?"

"It's possible" Kendall said, unsure.

"If there's even a glimmer of the real Tyler left in that wild animal, I know where he'll be" Shelby smirked, holding up the map Tyler drew when he was child. Shelby had a pretty good idea where Tyler was headed.

"Oh course, the treasure!" Ivan exclaimed.

"You're a genius" Chase breathed out.

"You're just figuring that out?" Shelby joked as the rangers headed to the forest.

 **...**

Deep in the forest, Tyler was trying to get away from Hunter, who was on his tail. "I'm hot on your trail, red ranger!" Hunter chuckled. Hunter had exceptional hunting and tracking skills, so there was nowhere Tyler could go that Hunter couldn't find him.

But what Hunter didn't realize, the rangers were on his tail. "He must be after Tyler" Tess whispered.

As the rangers hid behind a log, Koda's animal instincts sensed that they weren't alone. "We not alone..."

"Koda!" Ivan hissed through his teeth.

Koda did a swift windmill kick, sending Ninja flying.

"We'll destroy your Dino friend right after we destroy you!" Hunter cackled as Ninja stood tall with him.

"Don't call home about it just yet" Shelby sneered at them. "It's morphin' time!"

"You mean losing time!" Ninja held his sword up high.

"Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energize, unleash the power!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Power rangers..."

"Dino super charge!"

"Head for the campsite and find Tyler" Shelby handed Tyler's map to Chase. "We'll deal with these guys."

"Okay, Shelby. I'm on it!" Chase exclaimed, heading out to Tyler's campsite.

"The hunt is on!" Hunter exclaimed as he and Ninja charged at the rangers.

"Take him, down guys!" Shelby exclaimed, the rangers not backing down.

"I'm twice as fast as you!" Ninja sneered as he faced off against Ivan and Riley. Ninja managed to block both of their sabers with ease and finesse.

"Doesn't matter!" Riley exclaimed. "Know why?"

"Cause you, only have half a brain!" Ivan exclaimed.

As Ninja blocked Riley's Dino saber, it left an opening for Ivan to strike. Ninja managed to evade the shot. Riley did a swift aerial cartwheel as Ninja followed suit. Ninja hit Ivan with a swift shot before taking down Riley.

"This is my favorite part of the hunt..." Hunter faced off against Koda, Shelby, and Tess. "Catching the prey!"

Koda and Shelby hit Hunter with some strong kicks but it did nothing to phase him. Tess came in with a strong punch but Hunter caught it before taking all three of them down with his crossbow. With one powerful kick, Hunter sent all three of them flying.

"Ninja shadow attack!" Ninja exclaimed, hitting Tyler and Ivan with flurry of sword slashes. Ninja was going so fast that Ivan and Riley never saw him coming.

"Crossbow dart storm!" Hunter exclaimed, hitting Koda, Shelby, and Tess with a flurry of arrows.

"They very strong..." Koda breathed out.

"We have to take them out" Shelby struggled to get on her feet. "for Tyler!"

"Onward!" Ivan exclaimed as the rangers kept going.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Chase found his way to the campsite that Tyler showed the rangers just a few days ago.

"Tyler? Are you there?" Chase looked around for his missing friend. "Hey, what's that?" Chase noticed Tyler's memory box has been dug up. "Hmmm, his box of memories has been dug up." Chase picked the photo of Tyler and his father, "Hey, that's Tyler and his dad back when he was little..."

As Chase stood there, he heard growling behind him. "Uh-oh" Chase quaked in fear. "That's not my stomach growling..." Chase stood up, turned around and saw Tyler hulking behind him. "Hey, mate. How it going?" Chase tried to make small talk. "Ah, now stay calm. I was just dropping by to say..." Discreetly, Chase loaded up his Dino blaster with the Dino hypnotize charger Kendall developed.

 _ **Dino Hypnotize charger, engage!**_

"...sleep well! Hypno blast!" Chase blasted Tyler. The blast incapacitated Tyler for a little while but it only seemed to make him angrier. "Uh or angrytized him!" Ah, this doesn't look good!" Chase quaked.

Tyler charged at Chase, taking him down to the ground.

"No!" Chase exclaimed as Tyler attacked him. Chase couldn't bring himself to attack his friend, even if he wasn't in the right state of mind.

With a jab to the stomach, Tyler knocked Chase into a tree. "Tyler, stop! I'm your friend!" Chase tried to talk some sense into him, before nearly evading his attack.

Chase tried to hold Tyler down but he easily managed to throw him off with brute strength. "You're not a T-Rex! And I'm not your lunch!" Chase struggled to get to his feet.

Tyler threw Chase into a tree before charging at him. Chase narrowly avoided him but didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. "Tyler, I'm begging you, please stop!"

Just as Tyler was about to attack Chase, a mysterious figure came out of nowhere knocking him back. It was the Aqua power ranger. "It's him! The Aqua ranger!" Chase said in awe.

"Stay back! I've got this" the mysterious ranger reassured Chase, as Tyler got back up to his feet, snarling.

"I'm not gonna hurt you..." the ranger made his way to Tyler.

"Be careful, he's my friend!" Chase spoke out.

Tyler charged at the Aqua ranger, who managed to hold him back without hurting him. Swiftly, the Aqua ranger managed to get Tyler off his feet. "Think! You know you're not an animal, Tyler!"

Tyler shook the Aqua ranger off before being met with a swift jab to the chest. "I'm not your enemy" the ranger reassured him. "It's me..." the Aqua ranger revealed himself to be Tyler's long-lost father: James. "I'm your dad."

"What? He looks just like the picture!" Chase looked on in awe, not believing what he was seeing. "The aqua energem must have stopped him aging!"

James slowly approached a growling Tyler. James knew deep down his son wouldn't hurt him. "This was your present when you turned eight" James picked up the baseball from Tyler's memory box. "I should've been at that birthday party, Tyler. I should've been at all of them. I'm sorry..."

Tyler could feel himself having an heated battle in his mind. While Singe's virus was powerful, Tyler's bond with his father was stronger. Feeling the hold Singe's virus come apart, Tyler fell to the ground, demorphing.

"Tyler!" Chase went to check up on his friend.

Tyler looked up to see his dad coming his way. After all these years, Tyler and his father were reunited. "Dad? Dad! You're alive!" Tyler hugged his father. "You're a- you're a ranger?" Tyler couldn't believe it.

"I guess we both are" James chuckled.

" _Chase, did you find Tyler? We need help back here!_ " Tess called Chase's Dino com. Hunter and Ninja were simply too powerful for the other rangers to handle on their own.

"I found more than just Tyler. We're on our way" Chase reassured the team. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but they need us."

"Thanks for finding me" Tyler thanked his friend.

"Don't thank me. Shelby was the one who knew you'd be here" Chase told Tyler. It turns out Shelby knows Tyler a lot more than he thinks.

"It's time we meet the rest of my friends, come on" Tyler exclaimed as he, Chase, and James went to help the rest of the rangers.

 **...**

Meanwhile, the other rangers were struggling to bring the fight to Hunter and Ninja.

"Let's slice 'em up nice, Ivan!" Riley exclaimed. With swift speed and agility, Ninja managed to evade Riley and Ivan with ease.

"Ha! Too slow!" Ninja smirked before striking down Ivan and Riley.

"There they are!" Chase exclaimed as he, Tyler and James arrived to help the rest of the rangers. "Come on!"

"It's morphin' time!" Tyler exclaimed as he and his father quickly morphed. This was Tyler and his father's first fight together as power rangers.

"Dino morpher blast!" Tyler and James powered up their Dino blasters.

"Uh-oh, found trouble!" Hunter quaked in fear as Tyler and James blasted him, sending him flying. "Whoa! You can finish this hunt on your own, speedy!" Hunter quickly retreated to avoid being destroyed by the rangers.

"Eight live rangers! Soon to be none" Ninja sneered standing against all the rangers.

"Ms. Morgan made a new T-Rex super charger. You shouldn't have any problems with this one" Chase tossed the new Dino charger to Tyler. This Dino charger could be just what the rangers need to finish off Ninja for good.

"Awesome! Let me handle this guy, he's gonna get T-wrecked" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino charger, ready! Summon T-Rex super charge zord!"

 _ **Dino charger, engage!**_

"T-Rex super charge morpher! Activate!" The T-Rex Super charger, enhanced Tyler's Dino blaster with the spirit of the T-Rex. Tyler felt the power of his dinosaur spirit surging through him.

The other rangers were in awe with the power that Tyler possessed. "Speaking of awesome, check it out!" Tyler exclaimed, loading up his Dino blaster. "T-Rex super charge blast!" Tyler blasted Ninja with a powerful blast, sending him flying. "I like this!"

"Ninja throwing stars!" Ninja swiftly threw his throwing stars but Tyler managed to evade them all. The T-Rex super charger gave Tyler enhanced speed and agility. "Too slow! I'll make you see stars! T-Rex super charge blast!"

Tyler charged at Ninja, hitting him with some swift kicks before powering up for another blast, "Third time's the charm!" The blast was powerful enough to send Ninja flying. "T-Rex super charge, zord attack!"

"What is that? Get off, you little rat!" Ninja fought off Tyler's smaller version of the T-Rex zord.

"I'm not done yet! T-Rex super charge kick!" Tyler hit Ninja with a powerful kick that surged with the power of the T-Rex.

"You wretched ranger!" Ninja cried out.

"T-Rex super charge chomp!" Using the power of the T-Rex, Tyler picked up Ninja and tossed him aside like a ragdoll. "Now to double your trouble! Weapons combine!" Tyler combined his Dino blaster with his T-Rex blaster for a powerful and fierce combination. "T-Rex super charge morph blaster, final strike!"

"Wait! Just slow down a minute!" Ninja fell before Tyler.

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed victoriously.

"Magna beam!" Heckyl ordered for the vivix to revive Ninja.

"Who needs speed?" NInja roared, towered over the rangers.

"Super charge worked great! Now it's your turn, Rexy!" Tyler exclaimed, summoning his zord to fight Ninja. "Ready guys? Let's form a megazord! T-Rex zord!"

"Dino chargers, ready! Summon zords!" Chase summoned the both Pachy zord and Plesio zord.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Ninja smirked but was caught off guard when the Pachy zord came in on the Plesio zord, sending him flying. "What? That zord is riding a zord?!"

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!  
**_ _ **Zords, combine!  
**_ _ **Plesio charge megazord, Pachy-Rex formation, ready!**_

"Dino drive, activate!" the rangers activated their Dino drive mode.

"Dino charge, ready!" Tyler activated Dino super drive. "Dino super drive saber!"

 _ **Dino super drive charger, engage!**_

"Dino super drive, activate!"

"Whoa! This is awesome, Tyler!" James exclaimed as he stood side by side with his son inside in the megazord.

"You said it, dad!" Tyler smiled. "Now follow my lead in!"

"Let's do this!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Have some more ninja throwing stars!" Ninja cackled throwing ninja stars at the megazord, stunning the rangers.

"This guy means business!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Let's use the T-Rex zord!" Ivan suggested.

"Great idea!"

"T-Rex zord, power blast!" the rangers exclaimed. The rangers blasted Ninja with a powerful blast, that stunned him but did not destroy him.

"Dino super drive saber, activate!" Tyler exclaimed, placing all six energems into the Dino supercharge saber's barrel.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Dino super drive saber..."

"Galactic blast!" A powerful blast from the Plesio zord destroyed Ninja once and for all.

"No! I'm on the fast track to destruction!" Ninja fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster extinct!"

 **...**

Back on Sledge's ship, Heckyl was anything but happy. Not only did the rangers destroy Ninja, Hunter retreated with not so much as a single energem. "You should be happy..." Hunter tried to explain himself. "Thanks to me, we know where the aqua energem is."

"Thanks to you, there's one more ranger fighting against the great Master Heckyl!" Fury snarled.

"He has a point..." Heckyl agreed with Fury. Heckyl gathered power, ready to blast Hunter to smithereens, "Goodbye."

"Hold it! I have a new plan..." Singe defended Hunter. "and I need Hunter... for bait."

"Bait, you say?" Heckyl smirked deviously. "Tell me more..."

 **...**

Meanwhile back in the Amber Beach forest, Tyler was organizing his box of memories. Now that he was reunited with his father, Tyler was excited to make some new memories with him now that they were both rangers.

"So you found the aqua energem ten years ago?" Riley asked James.

"Yeah, when a cave collapsed, but that's a story in itself" James smirked. That terrifying experienced changed James' life for the better.

"Chase told me how you found my map and knew I'd be at the campsite" Tyler walked with Shelby. "Shelby, I was wrong you really do know me."

"I was wrong too..." Shelby apologized for earlier. "You should never give up hope, especially for the ones you love." Smiling, Tyler wrapped an arm around Shelby's shoulder as they regrouped with the others.

"I've known Tyler's dad was a ranger for like ten years. But neither of knew that there were other energems" Rusty explained.

"Until you saw mine" Tyler remembered his last encounter with Rusty.

"Yeah, yeah, when I saw your energem I was like... blown away" Rusty said in awe.

"Suddenly, I hope that I could quit running and tell you I was alive. I hid and saw you testing out your super charge mode..." James thought back to the moment he discovered that his son was also a power ranger. "I was so relieved when I saw you morph into the red ranger. But then you went wild and took off. I had a feeling where to look..."

"Never giving up seems to run in your family" Shelby smirked, making both Tyler and James laugh.

"Ooh, guys, it's getting late" Riley looked at his watch. "We should probably start heading back..."

"Tyler and I will catch up with you later" James told the rangers.

"No worries, mate" Chase said, handing James Tyler's baseball.

As the rangers headed out, Tess tripped on a pothole causing her heel to brake. "Awww man, my heel broke" Tess groaned, jumping on one foot, attempting to take off her broken boot. "How am I supposed to walk now?"

Chase rolled his eyes before crouching down in front of her. "Hop on..."

"Are you serious, Chase?" Tess chuckled.

"I'm pretty serious" Chase smirked. "So are you gonna hop on or do you just wanna hop back to the museum on one foot?"

Rolling her eyes, Tess got on Chase's back as he carried her piggyback back to the jeep. As Chase carried her, Tess found herself unknowingly tightening her grip on Chase as she snuggled into him. Surprised by the sudden closeness, a smile appeared on Chase's face. This was a side of Tess he never experience before and he wasn't completely opposed to it.

As the others left, Tyler and James decided to makeup for some lost time. "How about it? Better ten years later than never, right?" James joked, pulling out some baseball mitts out of Tyler's memory box and tossing the baseball to his son.

"Awesome! Let's do it" Tyler beamed from ear to ear as him and his dad enjoyed a nice game of catch.

It is wild to think that after 10 years that Tyler was reunited with his father again. Even after everyone else gave up, Tyler never did and it lead them both back to each other. It's true when people when people say that a parents' bond to their child is deep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well it that isn't a happy ending, I don't know what is! It's crazy to think how far a little faith and a lot of love can take you. A parent's bond to their child is special and I can definitely feel that with Tyler and James. What do you guys think of Tyler and James' relationship?  
I also put a little Chase/Tess moment at the end there for all you loyal Chess shippers!  
** **Also, what do you think about the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay? Any and all feedback is welcome!  
** **Also, if you guys do have any ideas for a recurring villain, definitely let me know. I will of course give you credit. Shoot me a PM if you guys have an idea!  
** **Next Chapter:** **Forged Under Fire: Tyler's plans to spend some time with his father are compromised when Singe cracks his energem. Now Tyler must dig deep within the Earth to fix it.  
Please Read&Review**


	35. Forged Under Fire

**Author's Note: I'm back with another update! I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys but I had just finished up my final exams and a few weeks ago, I suffered from a pretty bad anxiety attack. I'm been trying to get back to writing but it's been tough to get inspired lately. I know that it isn't a good reason to leave you guys hanging, but I'm working on getting back on a writing schedule. Now that I am on Summer vacation, I'm gonna try to get back into writing for you guys. Thank you for all the support in this story! It truly does mean a lot to me!  
Also, if you guys have ideas for any recurring villains, lemme know! I will credit you for it of course.  
For this chapter, James must learn to let Tyler go when his energem gets cracked and must go on a risky mission to repair it.  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

 **...**

Chapter 33: Forged Under Fire

Now that Tyler was reunited with his father, he was ready to make up for all the time they lost. But despite being separated for several years, it was like no time has passed.

"We're gonna have some great adventures now, Tyler" James smiled at his son. James and Tyler had just finished a race on their Dino cycles. Now that both Tyler and James were both rangers, this opened so many possibilities for them.

"What about Mt. Whitney?" Tyler asked his father. Mount Whitney was one of the tallest mountains in Amber Beach, and was one of the places that Tyler has always wanted to climb. "It's supposed to be a great climb."

"Sounds good. Put it on the list, right below skydiving" James chuckled.

After a little break, James and Tyler morphed, got on their Dino cycles and decided to get a ride in before heading back to the museum.

"This is the awesomest day ever!" Tyler shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **...**

Meanwhile back on Sledge's ship, Singe had another plan to take the rangers' energems. "These are zotac rings! Where did you get those?" Fury roared. The zotac rings have the power to either neutralize surrounding energy forces or blast strong surges of energy on command.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, Fury" Singe sighed. "Zotac rings neutralize the power of anything they surround, including energems..."

"We don't want to neutralize the energems! We want to steal them!" Fury exclaimed, aiming his sword at Singe's head.

"You really need some anger management, Fury" Heckyl said, lowering Fury's saber. "He's right though, all your fancy plans mean nothing without results. Bring me the energems or I'll neutralize you!"

 **...**

Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, all the rangers were together because Kendall was developing a new technology that will surely give them an edge against Heckyl.

"En garde!" Ivan exclaimed as he and Riley sparred with his swords from his time as a Knight of Zandar. "Speed isn't everything, Sir Riley" Ivan blocked Riley's sword as they continued to spar.

While the other rangers were doing various activities, Tess was hard at work for an assignment for her World History class. "What'cha workin on?" Chase looked over Tess's shoulder.

"It's for my World History class, I have to pick a country and report on their full history" Tess explained.

"You should report on New Zealand!"

"Chase..." Tess said, trying to get Chase's attention.

"You could talk about Pre-Colonial times! And the Maori too!" Chase rambled on.

"Chase" Tess finally got Chase's attention. "I'm not reporting on New Zealand..."

"Oh, so what country are you reporting on?" Chase asked, intrigued.

"Well..."

"Tess, here are the books on Zandar you requested" Prince Phillip came in with a stack of books, sitting next to Tess.

"You're reporting on Zandar?" Chase asked, his voice laced with a hint of pain.

"Yeah, the project is to report on a country I know nothing about and I know everything I need to know about New Zealand. This doesn't bother you, does it?" Tess asked Chase.

"Psssh, no!" Chase said, his voice getting unnecessarily high. "I'm gonna go work on my skateboard..." As Chase left, he looked back at a smiling Tess and a giddy Prince Phillip as a subtle frown started to appear on his face.

As Chase was lost in his thoughts, his phone started vibrating. It was a text from Kaylee, wishing him a good day.

"Yeah, woo! Ha ha!" Tyler exclaimed as he and his father joined the rest of the rangers. "Hey guys!"

"Welcome back, Tyler. Mr. Navarro" Koda welcomed the father and son duo back. The rangers were happy to see Tyler spending time with his father. This was probably the happiest the rangers have ever seen Tyler.

"Come on, dad. Let me show you around" Tyler showed his father the rangers' place of operations.

"Want see my cave painting?" Koda asked them, showing them the woolly mammoth he painted on a stone slab.

"That's very beautiful, it looks very authentic" James said in awe. "You must've studied at the university."

"At the uni-what?" Koda asked confused.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you about Koda" Tyler said to his father. Tyler has yet to tell his father some of the interesting parts of some of the rangers.

"Oh..." James took notice of Ivan's sword.

"He's actually a cave-"

"Your sword. If I'm not mistaken, it's from Zandar" James observed.

"Yes, that is right" Ivan said, impressed.

"Beautiful replica..."

"Replica?" Ivan asked, aghast and somewhat insulted. "King George himself gave me this sword" Ivan held the sword up high.

" _The King George_ gave it to you? Yeah, right" James chuckled. "Next you'll be telling me that- that he's the Prince of Zandar!" James gesturing to Phillip.

"Prince Phillip III, pleased to meet you, Mr. Navarro" Prince Phillip introduced himself to James, making him chuckle.

"It's true, he's the prince" Kendall said to James. "And Koda is a caveman, he discovered the blue energem 100,000 years ago. And, Ivan was a knight of Zandar 800 years ago..."

"When they bonded to their energems, they stopped aging. Just like you stopped aging 10 years ago" Tess explained.

"Honestly, you and Tyler look more like brothers than you do father and son" Chase joked and it was true. Now that Tyler was grown up and James had stopped aging, they looked a lot more closer in age.

"Incredible" James said in awe, staring at his energem.

"Come on, bro!" Tyler joked. "Hey, what've you been working on, Ms. Morgan?" the rangers joined Kendall to check out her latest project.

"Once I'm done, Tyler's T-Rex super charger should be able to access weapons from all of our energems" Kendall explained.

"And we still have two left to transmute, the graphite and aqua energems" Shelby placed the last two remaining energems in the transmuter.

"That energem stole ten years of my life" James stared at his energem. "Then again, it saved my life..."

"How did it happen?" Chase asked, curious of James history with the aqua energem.

"It was a decade ago, but still seems like it was just yesterday..." James thought back to the day he bonded to his energem. "Rusty and I were exploring a vast network of caves when the place started to collapse."

 _Deep in the crevices of a dark cave, James and Rusty were on an expedition. As they explored, the caves began to collapse from all around them._

"Rusty was in trouble, so I went back for him..."

 _As the caves started to collapse, James and Rusty were separated._

"He got out, but I was trapped by falling rocks..." James recalled. "After the dust cleared, I realized I couldn't move."

 _As James was surrounded by debris from the cave-in, he noticed a bright light from inside one of the cave walls. Grabbing his flashlight, James reached over to see what it was._

"That's when I saw something in a fossil. I didn't really understand what was happening..."

 _As James dug for it, he was soon bonded to the spirit of the Ankylosaurus. The bright light was coming from none other than the aqua energem. The bravery that James showed in the face of danger, and willingness to save the life of his friend, allowed the aqua energem to bond with him._

"But unfortunately, somebody else did... a creature I'd seen stalking us the day before."

 _As James got the aqua energem out of the cave wall. Hearing a loud roar, James turned around to see a large hulking monster behind him.  
_ " _Give me the energem!" the voice roared. It was Fury...  
_ _Holding his saber up high, Fury blasted at James with powerful bursts of lightning. Thankfully, James was able to escape._

"Days later, I found my way out of the cave but... Fury never stopped chasing me. He was relentless. It was like he could smell my energem. That's when I knew I couldn't go home again..." James explained his reason for disappearing. James couldn't risk putting his family in danger. "Risk putting my family in danger? Can you ever forgive me?" James asked for forgiveness from his son for leaving him behind.

"Of course..." Tyler accepted his dad's apology. "Dad, you didn't have a choice. But you don't have to run anymore..."

The moment was interrupted by the loud alarms sounding throughout the command center. "What's that?" James asked.

"Alien bio signs" Kendall went to her laptop to see what was going on.

"Let's check it out" Tyler suggested.

"Mr. Navarro, Prince Phillip? I'm still transmuting your energems..." Kendall stopped the aqua and graphite rangers from leaving. "I can't interrupt the process, you both need to stay."

"I think I sh- I should go too" James' paternal instinct kicking in. James was apprehensive of letting his son go into dangerous situation on his own.

"Dad, don't worry. We'll be fine" Tyler reassured his father.

 **...**

Meanwhile at the shipping yard, Hunter was eagerly awaiting for the rangers to come. Hunter had a surprise for them that would make taking their energems that much easier. After leaving Ninja alone to deal with the rangers, Hunter needed to prove to Heckyl that he is an asset to their crew.

"The rangers aren't taking the bait!" Hunter roared, frustrated.

"Sit tight, Hunter. They'll come" Singe reassured Hunter. Singe had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"Looking for trouble, Hunter?!" Ivan exclaimed as the rangers came running in, morphed.

"'Cause you've found it!" Tyler exclaimed. The rangers were ready to bring the fight to Hunter.

"Whoa!" Hunter said surprised, as the rangers came at him.

"Let's get him!" Shelby exclaimed.

"You rangers are such pests!" Hunter exclaimed as he skillfully evaded all the rangers' attacks. As Chase kicked Hunter's gut, he caught his foot, sending him flying back. "And I'm the exterminator!" Hunter sent Tess flying back with a powerful blow.

Riley went toe to toe with Hunter, but a powerful drop kick sent the green ranger flying back. Thankfully, Koda and Tyler were there to catch him.

"Don't worry, only my pride is hurt" Riley breathed out.

While Hunter was busy distracting the rangers, something more ominous was at play. "They're distracted, just as I hoped" Singe pulled out his zotac rings to incapacitate the rangers. Before Singe could put his plan into effect, Fury came out. "Fury you, blundering Badinski."

"What?!" Fury roared.

"I was about to use the zotac rings on the rangers!"

"Crossbow laser storm!" Hunter blasted at the rangers, but they managed to duck out of the way.

"Dino morpher blast!" Chase and Tess exclaimed, blasting at Hunter, sending him flying.

"Don't steal my thunder, Singe" Fury growled. "Magna beam!" Fury called for the Magna beam, amplifying him in size and strength.

"Oh, you're in for a surprise" Singe smirked, activating the gauntlet that controls the zotac rings, blasting Fury.

"What? Ah! Singe, what have you done?" Fury exclaimed. Singe attached zotac rings to Fury's horns, having a strange effect on the warrior. "I feel weak! But I'm still ready for wreckage!" Fury grew large in size.

"We got big trouble!" Tess exclaimed.

Cackling, Fury blasted the rangers with a powerful lightning bolt, but they managed to get out of the way.

"Whoa, he's play cat and mouse and we're the mice" Shelby breathed out, as Fury towered over the rangers.

"I'll use T-Rex Super charge mode and deal with Hunter" Tyler suggested, whipping out his dino charger.

"We'll call our zords and vanquish this feisty feline!" Ivan added.

"Let's flatten this furball!" Chase exclaimed.

"Dino chargers, ready! Summon zords!" the rangers summoned their zords.

 _ **Zords combine!  
**_ _ **Dino charge megazord, Tri-Stego-Para formation, ready!**_

"Dino charger, ready!" Ivan exclaimed. "Dino super drive saber! Dino super drive, activate!" Ivan activated Dino super drive mode. "Megazord, upward!"

The megazord flew up, but Fury wasn't backing down. "I'm weakened, but I can still beat you!"

Fury blasted at the rangers, but the megazord quickly evaded it. "Dodge the blast! Yes!" Ivan exclaimed. As the rangers charged at Fury, Tyler kept his focus on Hunter.

"First I'm beat, now I'm bored" Hunter breathed out, frustrated.

"You're about to get real busy, Hunter!" Tyler exclaimed. "Dino charger, ready! Summon T-Rex super charge zord!"

 _ **Dino charger, engage!**_

"T-Rex super charge morpher! Ha!" Tyler exclaimed, holding his T-Rex Super charge blaster.

 _ **Dino charger, engage!**_

"Activate! T-Rex super charge, ready!" Tyler exclaimed, activating his T-Rex super charge mode.

Hunter blasted at Tyler, but he effortlessly dodged his shots easily. "T-Rex super charge kick!" Tyler did a front tuck, evading the last of the blasts, before kicking Hunter. The kick sent Hunter flying back. "Weapons, combine!" Tyler combined his T-Rex super charge blaster with his Dino blaster. "Ready for the next one?" Tyler pointed his blaster at Hunter.

"I'll pass, thanks!" Hunter narrowly escaped with his life.

"Hey, come back! Coward!" Tyler called out to Hunter.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere!" Singe cackled, activating his gauntlet, firing at Tyler.

"No! What's happening to me?" Tyler panicked. The blast wrapped Tyler in a strong surge of energy.

"Ha, you got him! I'm great bait!" Hunter came out, appearing next to Singe.

"Let me go!" Tyler struggled to get free.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers were dealing with Fury, who was putting up quite the fight. "Curse these zotac rings! I can feel them sapping my power!" Fury growled. The zotac rings were slowly taking Fury's power. Fury was getting weaker and weaker.

Fury got ready to strike the rangers, but they were prepared. "Flame thrower!" Ivan exclaimed. The rangers' flame thrower and Fury's lighting blast collided, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Dino super drive saber, activate!" Ivan exclaimed, placing all six primary energems in the saber's barrel.

 _ **Dino charger, engage!**_

"Dino super drive saber!"

"Lightning charge! Final strike!" the rangers exclaimed, coming at Fury. The strike was so powerful it reverted Fury back to his original size.

"Singe will pay for making me weak!" Fury growled.

"He got away... for now" Ivan spoke out. Although Fury was down now, he wasn't out yet. The rangers had a feeling they'll be seeing him again.

The rangers' victory was cut short. "Help! Guys!" Tyler asked for his friends' help.

"We have to help Tyler!" Chase suggested as the rangers quickly got out of the megazord to help their friend.

"Yee-ha! We got him!" Hunter sang victoriously.

"And the zotac ring is draining his power" Singe smirked.

While the zotac ring contained Tyler from attacking, it wouldn't hold him for long. Tyler managed to break free of the ring's hold but the damage was done. It was clear that Tyler was significantly weakened. "Ah... I'm free" Tyler breathed out as he fell to one knee.

"Whoa!" Hunter and Singe exclaimed, quickly retreating.

"Tyler! Are you okay?" Chase asked as the rangers came to the red ranger's side.

"Be careful! Somehow Singe neutralized my T-Rex super charge mode!" Tyler informed them.

"In here, Hunter" Singe said, he and Hunter took refuge in an abandoned warehouse.

"They in warehouse!" Koda exclaimed.

"Let's find out what they're up to!" Tyler exclaimed, as the rangers followed after them. Unknown to the rangers, they were walking into a trap.

"This time I'll aim for their energems" Singe smirked.

"You won't escape!" Tyler pointed to them.

"Don't want to" Singe stood firm.

"Take 'em down!" Riley shouted as the rangers charged at Singe and Hunter.

"You ragged rangers fight like you're asleep" Singe took on Ivan, Riley, and Tyler. Even though they outnumbered them three to one, Singe managed to keep them both at bay. Singe managed to block Tyler's shot, sending him stumbling back.

"I hope you're hungry, cause you're about to eat those words!" Tyler exclaimed, charging at Singe.

Meanwhile, Hunter had his hands full with Shelby, Tess, Koda, and Chase. After catching one of his fists, Chase blasted at Hunter, sending him stumbling back. Koda managed to catch Hunter's sword, before shoving him back.

"How 'bout a slice of Dino saber?" Riley exclaimed, slashing at Singe.

"My hands are too fast, Hunter!" Shelby exclaimed, blocking Hunter's sword before doing a backflip, using her kicks to deflect his blasts. "So are my feet!"

"You're going down, Singe!" Tyler exchanged as all the rangers charged at them.

"We'll see about that!" Singe exclaimed, powering up his gauntlet.

"Oh, no! That weapon again! Look out!" Tyler stopped the rangers but it was too late. Singe attached zotac rings to all the rangers, demorphing them.

"Something on my energem..." Koda held him energem.

"Mine too, what are these things?" Tess asked, confused.

"Dino charger! Ready!" Tyler tried to morph, but he couldn't. "These rings! They're keeping us from morphing!"

"Come on, Hunter. Their powers have been neutralized. Let's get their energems" Singe stalked towards the rangers. Without being able to morph, the rangers were helpless. Before Singe could take their energems, they were met with powerful blasts.

"You'll get nothing today!" a voice exclaimed. It was James and Prince Phillip.

"Got you covered, guys" James reassured the other rangers.

"How dare you interfere?" Singe growled.

"Time we made our exit" James suggested.

"Dino morpher blast!" James and Prince Phillip blasted at Singe and Hunter. Once Singe and Hunter got out of the smoke, the rangers were long gone.

"Oh, they got away!" Singe breathed out, frustrated.

"Shucks!" Hunter exclaimed.

"We'll find them. Since they can't morph, we won't even have to break a sweat to destroy them!" Singe smirked.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, Kendall was observing the strange ring that was on the rangers' energems.

"So what is it, Ms. Morgan?" Shelby asked.

"There's some kind of alien technology. It's a control device, that interferes with the bond between ranger and energem" Kendall informed them.

"That's why we cannot morph" Ivan said, dismal. Now that they can't morph, some of the rangers were here rendered defenseless.

"I'm gonna try to break the ring off using the transmuter" Kendall suggested. Kendall powered up the transmuter, which in turn disrupted the lights in the command center.

"Cross your fingers, everyone" Shelby hoped as Kendall placed Tyler's energem in the transmuter.

"Come on..." Kendall breathed out as she powered the transmuter up so more. With enough power, the ring came out Tyler's energem.

"It came off!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Yes!" Shelby smiled.

"It worked" Prince Phillip breathed out in awe.

Taking the energem out of the transmuter, Kendall observed it and noticed a crack in the middle of the energem. "Oh dear, that's not good. There's a crack"

"It cracked?" Tyler asked. "Can I morph?"

"It would be very risky" Keeper advised Tyler. "The crack may continue to grow. We must stop it before the damage is irreparable. And you're powers are compromised forever."

"No worries, Ms. Morgan can fix it. Can't you?" Chase asked Kendall.

"I doubt it. We need the right combination of heat and pressure" Kendall told them. Even with her technology, she may not have the right components to fix Tyler's energem. The last thing she wanted to do was to make the crack in Tyler's energem worse.

"Samson Caves" James suggested.

"In the main cave there's a lava pool..." Tyler remembered.

"Lava!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Heat and pressure!"

"That just might do it!"

"We've got to try" Tyler resolved.

"Good luck" Kendall wished them, handing Tyler his energem.

 **...**

It was a short drive from the city to Samson caves. The lava could contain the right amount of heat and pressure to repair his energem. "Tie an alpine butterfly loop in that rope, so-" James advised Tyler.

"Don't worry, I've done this before" Tyler tied the loop as his father unloaded the jeep.

"Guess you have, nice" James checked his son's knot. "I sure love an adventure" James and Tyler started their trek to Samson caves.

Once they were inside the caves, James and Tyler secured their ropes before slowly making their way down the caverns. On the bottom of the cavern, was an active lava pool that radiating massive amounts of heat.

"This rock's unstable, be careful" James advised Tyler.

"The temperature is rising fast" Tyler observed as they finally made it to the bottom of the cavern. "Alright, let's see if it worked" Tyler dipped his red energem in the lava pool. After dipping his energem in the lava, Tyler took it out to see if it was fixed. "So, how's it look?"

"The crack's only gotten bigger..." James observed. "We need to go hotter."

"I could use Dino Armor X and dig further down to the mantle" Tyler suggested.

Soon, the cavern around them started to shake sporadically.

"No! It's too dangerous!" James forbade his son from going further down. James had just been reunited with Tyler and he wasn't about to lose him again. "I can't let you do it!"

"Dad, I know you're just trying to protect me, but it has to be done. I'm the only one who has used the Dino Armor X mode before. This about more than you and me. We have the entire world to think about" Tyler displayed wisdom far beyond his years. Tyler was willing to put his own safety aside if it meant protecting the entire world.

"I'll be right here" James patted his son's shoulder. James knew that he couldn't talk Tyler out of not going. All he could do was hope that his son was gonna be okay. "Good luck, Tyler."

"Dino Armor X charger, ready! Armor X, ready!" Once Tyler was morphed, he spun rapidly to the mantle so he could repair his energem.

"Tyler!" James exclaimed, going to check on his son. "Tyler!" the deeper Tyler dug, the cave around him started to come down around him. " _The hole collapsed after he dug in! There's gotta be a way to help him!_ " James called in to the rest of the rangers for back up.

"His suit can withstand a lot of heat. If his energem isn't completely cracked, he should be okay" Kendall informed James. "There's simply nothing more we can do to help him." As the signal was touch and go in the cavern, Kendall saw alien bio signs in the nearby area. "You've got company. Alien bio-signs just outside the cave, closing in fast. You've got to morph to protect yourself and Tyler. We'll meet you..."

"Okay, I'm heading out now."

After hanging up the call, Kendall turned to Prince Phillip. "Prince Phillip, let's go."

"Why aren't we going too?" Tess asked them.

"It's too dangerous for you without your energems. Phillip and I can still morph, we'll go" Kendall advised the rangers to stay behind.

 **...**

Quickly running to Samson caves, Phillip and Kendall went to go help James keep whatever threat at bay until Tyler could repair his energem.

"Mr. Navarro, any word from Tyler?" Phillip asked James.

"Not yet..."

"I've got a word for you! Defeat!" a Skybolt exclaimed as he was joined by several Vivix and another Skybolt.

"Dino charger!" James exclaimed.

"Ready!"

"Unleash the power!"

"For Tyler!" James and Phillip exclaimed as they all jumped into battle.

"Let's do this, rapid blast!" Kendall exclaimed, blasting all the Vivix. Doing a cartwheel, Kendall did a strong roundhouse kick before blasting them again.

"Time to crush these cockroaches!" Phillip exclaimed, doing a front tuck.

"Don't mind if I do!" James agreed, giving Phillip an aided flip as he kicked the Vivix.

 **...**

Meanwhile back at the Command Center, the rest of the rangers were rendered defenseless. Without being able to morph, the rest of the rangers can't help their friends.

"Shelby, we're practically defenseless" Riley told the determined pink ranger.

"Power or no powers, we're rangers. I say we go" Shelby grabbed her energem. The energems bonded with the rangers because of their willingness to help others. Although their energems gave them power

"Yeah" Riley agreed.

"Let's do it!" Ivan added.

"Count me in!" Tess stacked on as they grabbed their energems and left to go help their friends.

"Hurry!" Chase exclaimed as the rangers ran downtown but were met by Hunter.

"Surprise!" Hunter exclaimed, coming face-to-face with the rangers. "Tryin' to get to the cave to help your friends? You don't have the power to get past me!"

"That's what you think!" Chase sneered at the hulking monster, as the rangers charged right at him.

The rangers were putting up as much of a fight as they could, but without their energems, Hunter simply overpowered them. "Five at once! " Hunter exclaimed, knocking all five of the rangers down without breaking a sweat.

"I'll get him!" Koda exclaimed, charging right at Hunter. Koda jumped right on top of Hunter, holding him down but he managed to shake the caveman off. Ivan ran over to Koda, catching him before he could hit the ground.

"Resist and you'll cease to exist!" Hunter blasted at the rangers. Just on sheer strength, Hunter overpowered the rangers with ease.

 **...**

Meanwhile deep in the Earth's mantle, Tyler was trying to get close enough to the magma to repair his energem. While his armor allowed him to withstand the heat, the rising temperatures were starting to weaken him.

"It's so hot! But I gotta get to that lava" Tyler breathed out, as he crawled through a narrow crevice to the lava pool. As Tyler inched closer to the lava, the rising temperature was starting to weaken Tyler's powers. "My power's... getting weak! The heat is too much!"

The rising temperature, caused Tyler to stumble back.

 **...**

Back outside of the cave, Kendall, Prince Phillip, and James were struggling to keep the Vivix and Skybolts at bay.

As Kendall kicked a Vivix, she noticed Singe making his way over to them. "Uh-oh! Look! Singe!" Kendall exclaimed.

"You've morphed for the last time, rangers!" Singe cackled. Singe blasted at them, sending Kendall, Prince Phillip, and James flying back.

"On your feet, guys!" Kendall exclaimed as they quickly got up to continue fighting, with the Vivix and Skybolts charging at them.

"Finally, the energems will be mine" Singe sneered. As Singe prepared to attack zotac rings to Kendall, Prince Phillip, and James, a familiar figure came digging out from underground. It was Tyler with his newly repaired energem. "What?"

"Think again, Singe!" Tyler smirked.

"Tyler's okay!" James said gleefully. James was relieved that his son was okay.

"I'm more than ok, and so is my energem!" Tyler exclaimed. Now that his energem was repaired, Tyler got his full strength back. "It's time I got super-charged! Dino charger, ready! T-Rex super charge morpher! Activate! T-Rex super charge, ready!" Tyler activated his T-Rex super charge mode. "Super charge morph blast!"

Tyler blasted Singe's gauntlet that controlled the zotac rings. "That blasted blaster! No!" Singe cried out. "Curse that ranger! He's destroyed my zotac ring controller!" Now that Singe's controller was destroyed, it freed zotac rings' control on the other rangers' energems.

Downtown, the rangers were struggling to get to their feet. The rangers needed a miracle to take care of Hunter. As the rangers regained their balance, they felt a strong surge of energy go through them.

"What's happening?" Riley asked.

"I do not know, Sir Riley" Ivan responded.

Tess took out her energem, and the zotac ring on it suddenly disappeared. "Look! The ring is gone!"

The rest of the rangers took out their energems and saw that zotac rings were gone too. "You're right, they are gone!" Riley gleamed.

"Ha! You know what that means" Shelby sneered at Hunter.

"Can't be good" Hunter quaked in fear.

"Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Unleash the power!"

Now that they were morphed, the playing field was even now. Together, Tess and Shelby kicked Hunter, sending him stumbling back.

"Dino morpher blast!" Chase exclaimed, blasting Hunter with precision.

"I liked the snotty teenagers better!" Hunter cried out. Ivan and Riley struck Hunter with their sabers.

"How 'bout we try something new?" Riley suggested.

"A grand idea indeed!" Ivan agreed. "Stack 'em up, if you please!"

"Great!" the rest of the rangers exclaimed in unison.

"Hop on!" Koda exclaimed with Chase standing on his shoulders.

"Now!" Riley added, as Shelby mounted his.

"Let us go!" Ivan stacked on as Tess mounted his.

 _ **Ptera charger, engage!**_

As Ivan loaded up his Ptera saber, the rangers powered up their Dino blasters.

"Dino morpher, energy combine!"

"Ptera saber, lightning strike!" Ivan combined his Ptera energy with the other rangers' energy, to create a powerful blast.

"My last hunt is over!" Hunter cried out as the powerful blast destroyed him.

 **...**

Back in the forest, Tyler, James, Phillip, and Kendall dealt with Singe. Now that he couldn't control the zotac rings, the rangers were regaining their energy.

"You trashed my controller, now I'll trash you!" Singe exclaimed as he fended off James, Phillip, and Tyler.

"Save the trash talk!" Phillip hit Singe with a strong front kick, but he countered with a strong kick off his own.

"Yeah! For garbage day!" James tackled Singe, but was sent flying back with a strong kick.

"Hey! Don't mess with my dad!" Tyler charged at Singe. "I'm gonna snuff you out, candlehead!" Tyler and Singe went toe-to-toe. Singe aimed his saber at Tyler, but he caught it, sending him stumbling back.

"Try me, Dino boy!" Singe goaded Tyler. Singe aimed a low sweep kick at Tyler, but he managed to evade it with an aerial cartwheel. As Tyler steadied himself, he was met by a blast from Singe, sending him flying back.

"Tyler! It's time to try your new super charge ability!" Kendall suggested.

"Do it son!" James encouraged Tyler.

"Our energems are free! You should be able to access all our weapons now!" Kendall exclaimed, dodging several of the Vivix.

"That's gonna be so awesome!" Tyler beamed.

"Go for it!" Kendall encouraged him.

"Alright, let's do this! T-Rex super charge, Tri-Stego formation!" Tyler exclaimed, loading up Shelby and Koda's Dino chargers in his T-Rex super charge blaster.

 _ **Stego charger, engage!  
**_ _ **Tricera charger, engage!  
**_ _ **T-Rex charger, engage!**_

"Activate! T-Rex super charge, Tri-Stego formation, ready!" Tyler armed himself with the Tricera Drill and a Stego Shield.

"What?!" Singe looked on.

"He did it!" James gleamed with pride.

Singe blasted at Tyler but he easily deflected the blast with his shield. "Stego zord, block! These new Dino powers are dynamite!" Tyler charged at Singe for a close range attack. "Tricera zord, power drill!" The attack sent Singe to his knees. "Now for the triple play! T-Rex super charge, Tri-Ankylo formation!"

 _ **Ankylo charger, engage!  
**_ _ **Tricera charger, engage!  
**_ _ **T-Rex chargerm engage!**_

"Activate! T-Rex super charge, Tri-Ankylo formation, ready!" Tyler exclaimed, trying out a new attack combination with the Tricera Drill and Ankylo hammer.

"Destroy him!" Singe commanded as the Vivix and Skybolts charged at Tyler.

"Tricera zord, power drill!" Tyler drilled into the ground. "And part two of this super-combo, Ankylo zord, hammer punch!" Tyler hit some boulders with massive strength at the Vivix and Skybolts, destroying them.

"Yeah! Tri-Anyklo formation is morphenomenal!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Try another one!" Kendall suggested.

"T-Rex super charge, Ankylo-Pacha formation! Activate! T-Rex super charge Ankylo-Pacha formation, ready!" Tyler armed himseld with the Ankylo hammer and the Pacha wrecking ball. "Just call me a one-man wrecking crew!" Tyler evaded the Vivix blast with a smooth side flip. "Pacha zord wrecking ball!" One swing of the Pacha wrecking ball, destroyed some more Vivix.

"Let's finish this! T-Rex super charge, Para-Raptor formation! Activate! T-Rex super charge, Para-Raptor formation, ready!" Tyler armed himself with a Para chopper and a Raptor claw.

"You cannot win, so stop trying!" Singe sneered at Tyler. Singe was still not convinced of Tyler's strength as they blasted at each other. But on slash from his Raptor claw sent Singe stumbling back. "Is that all you got, you walking carnival?"

"You're going to wish you didn't ask for more! T-Rex super charge blast, final strike!" Tyler combined his T-Rex spirit with the spirits of his friends' energems, creating a powerful blast aimed at Singe.

"I'm really feeling the burn!" Singe cried out, falling at the hands of Tyler.

"Now that's called fighting with fire!" Tyler stood tall.

"His flames can't stop me for good. Just... for now" Singe quickly retreated.

 **...**

Back at Sledge's old ship, Fury was hulking back to his cell. After Singe's stunt left him weakened, Fury was not happy. He had a bone to pick with the flaming monster. As Fury approached his cell, he noticed some unwelcome company inside. "Singe, get out of my cell now, or I'll... I'll" Fury growled, pulling out his saber.

"How dare you interfere with my plans today. That was the last straw, kibble breath!" Singe drew his saber, ready to fight back. Fury had ruined one too many of Singe's plans.

As they got ready to fight, they were soon immobilized with a powerful burst of energy, aimed at their weapons. It was Heckyl who was not thrilled that Singe's plans didn't work. "Enough! You're acting like children!"

"It was Fury's fault!" Singe argued.

"What? You put zotac rings on my horns!" Fury bit back. Fury was not about to be thrown under the bus by Singe. Heckyl stood back with their sabers in his hands with an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh, he's mad..." Heckyl dropped their sabers.

"No! Don't lock us in here!" Singe begged as Heckyl locked the cell door.

"Anything but that!" Fury cried out.

"The rangers love it when he fight amongst ourselves. We'll never beat them unless we can work together" Heckyl offered his two subordinates his two cents. Singe and Fury's arguing would give the rangers an edge against them if they can't work together. "Maybe a little quality time will help you learn to play nice..."

"No, let me out!" Fury cried out.

"Come back!" Singe begged.

 **...**

Back at the museum, the rangers were in the command center listening to Tyler as he told them his experience in the Earth's mantle.

"Guess who got an A on my world history presentation?" Tess squealed, running into the command center. Tess's class was intrigued with her in depth presentation on the small European country.

"You got an A? That's terrific" Prince Phillip smiled at her.

"Thanks to you" Tess smiled, throwing herself on Prince Phillip. Taken aback, a smile appeared on the young Prince's face as he settled into the hug. As they hugged, Chase glanced at them with a somber look on his face. He felt this strange knotting in his stomach that he couldn't quite explain.

"Excuse me?" Tyler coughed, trying to get his friends' attention.

"Right" Tess smiled, pulling away from Prince Phillip with a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks, as the Prince blushed as well. "What's going on?"

"Tyler was just telling us what happened when he dug into the Earth's mantle" Riley responded.

"As I was saying, just as the Earth started to rumble, I dipped my energem into the lava, and then boom! All fixed" Tyler held up his energem.

"Ooh" Koda said, intrigued.

"Ah hark, tell me more please. What did it look like down there?" Ivan asked, curious.

"Ooh Sir Ivan, I'm glad you asked. A picture is worth a thousand words" Tyler smirked, taking out his phone. Tyler took out his phone to show a selfie of himself, morphed in the Earth's mantle. Koda and Ivan just gasped in awe.

"Is that... lava?" Ivan asked.

"Yup, sure is."

"You took a selfie?" Shelby asked aghast.

"I don't understand how you survived the heat" Riley added, surprised how Tyler didn't demorph from the rising temperatures in the Earth's mantle. "That's impossible."

"It's amazing how the impossible suddenly becomes possible when you have so much to lose" Tyler smiled. It was through his experiences of being a ranger that he had this incredible amount of faith. When he knows what at stake, Tyler is ready to put everything on the line for the people he cares about. "Hey dad" Tyler greeted his father.

"Tyler, Keeper and I have been talking. We both feel that my geology skills should be put to better use. The search for the silver energem is what I need to focus on now" James informed his son of his decision to leave in order to help the rangers continue their search for the final energem.

"Wait, what? You're leaving?"

"Someone very wise recently reminded me that this is about much more than you and me. We have the whole world to think about right now..." James was inspired by Tyler's courage to go out and make a difference.

"Yeah, I know, but... but Dad, I need you..." Tyler just got his father back and he wasn't ready to lose him again.

"I've seen you in action and I hate to admit it, but you're not eight years old anymore. Trust me, you've proven you can take care of yourself."

"Thank you."

"Come here" James brought his son into a hug. It upset him that James had to say goodbye to his son again given they had made their way back to each other. But he knew that his son had grown to be a strong young man that can take care of himself now.

"I know it's not the center of the Earth, but this one means more" Tyler took out his phone to take one last picture with his father before he leaves.

Although it hurt him that his father was leaving him again, Tyler was okay with it because this time he knew he was coming back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **All's well that ends well. Even though Tyler is all grown up, he's always going to need his father around. A child's bond to their parent is so deep. But while he cares about him, James knows that Tyler has experienced a lot of life to be able to take care of himself. James had learned that his son isn't going to depend on him their forever. Their relationship is something very special for a father and son.  
** **Also, it seems we have a jealous Chase even though he's with Kaylee. This sets things up for a storyline to come.  
And what do you guys think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay? Any and all feedback is welcome!  
** **Also, if you guys have ideas for any recurring villains, lemme know! I will credit you for it of course. Shoot me a PM if you got something.  
** **I'm still taking things one day at a time, but now that it's summer I'll be able to focus on writing and bettering myself. I'm still trying to find a writing schedule that works but expect more updates. Again, I apologize for leaving you guys without any updates. I promise I'm going to get better at it.  
Next chapter: Rags to Riches: When Heckyl creates a monster that amplifies a person's natural greed, Ivan has his own money problems when he accidentally destroys a precious artifact, putting the museum in deep debt.  
Please Read&Review!**


	36. Rags to Riches

**Author's** **Note:** **Hello my lovely readers! I bring you guys another update!  
** **Now I know what you guys are thinking? This isn't the next episode after _Forged Under Fire._ I wanted to post _Rags to Riches_ and I'm gonna post _Home Run Koda_ a little later on! There is a method to my madness I promise.  
** **As for my personal health, I'm feeling a lot better. Being happy isn't as difficult anymore and managing my anxiety is getting better. I'm still going to therapy to deal with some personal issues. But all in all, I'm taking the steps in the right direction. Thank you for all the love and support, I really do appreciate it! It's nice to know that I'm not alone in all of this!  
** **Also, I'm really excited that we're almost at 400 reviews! I never thought that I would even reach this many when I first started this story. It's because of you amazing readers that we're here! For all the long-time readers and the new ones, thank you! I keep writing for you guys and I'll keep writing for you guys!  
** **For this chapter, Heckyl and Fury create a hybrid monster that makes people greedy, meanwhile Ivan has some money issues that put the museum in danger!  
** **Enjoy!  
** **DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 34: Rags to Riches

It was another day at Amber Beach Museum. Since there wasn't too much work to be done at the museum, Ivan decided to do a little training down at the Command Center with Tess. Both of them headed down to the shipping yard to get Ivan's training dummy that he ordered.

"You're practice dummy should be here already" Tess told Ivan as they walked to the shipping yard.

"You two work here?" the delivery man asked.

"Indeed we do" Ivan answered. "This must be my new training dummy, finally."

"Just sign here, please..." the delivery man showed them his tablet.

"Yes" Ivan took out his Quil Pen, with everyone's eyes widening. "Do you have any ink?"

"Ivan, just use your finger" Tess instructed him. Ivan just looked at her confused, as Tess took his finger and used it to sign the tablet.

"Wow! How did I do that?" Ivan looked at his finger, intrigued. There were still things about the modern era that Ivan still didn't understand. Ivan was still learning.

"Thank you" Tess thanked them as the delivery men just rolled their eyes at Ivan's ignorance.

Bringing Ivan's training dummy down to the command center, he opened it to reveal a rather expensive looking suit on the dummy. "There it is!" Ivan opened it, setting it up.

"This is a fancy training dummy" Tess chuckled as she took a hard look at the training dummy. The suit on the dummy looked so familiar but Tess can't remember from where.

"It's a tad shabby" Ivan examined it. "But fortunately, my sword is not a discerning chap. En garde!" Ivan went at his training dummy.

 **...**

Back at Sledge's old ship, Fury had a new plan to steal the rangers' energems.

"I have a new plan to create a combo monster. Spellbinder's magic will curse Gold Digger's coins. Anyone who touches them will instantly become greedy..." Fury explained as he placed Spellbinder's magic pendant and Gold Digger's coins in the reanimation machine.

"I'm back, but I'm a hybrid! Call me Spell Digger!"

"What's so great about greed?" Singe asked, unimpressed.

"Greed knows no bounds" Spell Digger explained. "After those rancid rangers get a hold of my coins, they'll be at each other's throats!"

"It's perfect!" Heckyl got on board with Fury's plan. "We may need some extra fire power..." Heckyl took Singe's blaster.

"That's my blaster!"

"You don't mind, do you?" Heckyl raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, cause you're not in charge, lame flame" Fury mocked Singe.

"Make sure Spell Digger finishes the rangers..." Heckyl hands Fury Singe's blaster.

"You can trust me, Heckyl. Unlike others" Fury reassured his superior taking a slight jab at Singe, before leaving to execute his plans.

"Ha ha, he burned you!" Spell Digger chuckles as he followed Fury.

"Me untrustworthy? You have no idea!" Singe grumbled.

 **...**

Back at the command center, Ivan was training with his new practice dummy while Tess was doing some reading. As they were minding their business, Kendall and Koda came in. Kendall was dealing with some important museum business while Koda was wheeling in a large crate.

"Good morrow, good friends" Ivan greeted them both.

"Hey guys" Tess smiled.

"Hello Ivan, hello Tess" Koda greeted his friends.

"It's very valuable, please check your system" Kendall said over her phone.

"What's wrong, Ms. Morgan?" Tess asked.

"We were supposed to receive an important delivery today but we haven't yet" Kendall informed her. "What do you mean it's already been delivered? That's impossible, check again. Ivan, your practice dummy arrived" Kendall informed Ivan.

"Thank you, my lady. But I'm already using my practice dummy."

"What did you say?" Kendall turned around.

"I said I'm already using my new dummy" Ivan stopped training.

"Yeah, we signed for it this morning" Tess informed Kendall.

Kendall took a look at the dummy Ivan was using and it was the delivery that she was waiting for. The dummy Ivan was training with was a Suit of Honor that was thousands of years old. It had a long and storied history. The Suit of Honor was meant to be put on display for a special exhibit Kendall was planning on opening this week.

"Oh no!" Kendall panicked, walking towards the newly shredded suit.

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan... that is your practice dummy" Kendall pointed to the other crate with the training dummy inside.

"Excellent" Ivan smiled. "Then what's this piece of junk?"

"This _junk_ is a Royal Suit of Honor. It was loaned to the museum. It's older than you!" Kendall explained.

"That was what we signed for this morning?!" Tess panicked, quickly realizing her mistake. Tess remembers seeing this exact Suit of Honor in several of her history books, no wonder she thought it looked so familiar. "No wonder it looked so familiar..."

"Well, it may be _older_ than me, but it's not nearly as well built" Ivan examined the suit.

"Ivan, you don't understand. This is a very, very valuable antique..." Kendall explained.

"Not anymore" Ivan took in a deep breath.

"I have to call the owner, this is not going to be good" Kendall pinched her nose bridge.

"Exactly how much trouble are we in?" Tess asked her.

"I'll still have to decide" Kendall looked at them with a blank expression before going to make some phone calls.

"Thanks a lot, Ivan" Tess nudged the clueless Knight of Zandar, with sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"You are most welcome, my lady" Ivan bowed his head as Tess smacked her forehead. Ivan does not realize the severity of his actions and unfortunately for Tess, she was deep in the fox hole with him.

 **...**

Meanwhile downtown, Heckyl was giving away gold coins to everyone in sight. "Gold! Gold for everyone!" Heckyl tossed out gold coins, which people were happy to take. "Come and get it! Free gold! It's all for you, the good people of Amber Beach! From me to you!"

Heckyl's plan to corrupt the rangers was well underway.

 **...**

Back at the cafe, Chase was at a stand off with a customer over his bill.

"Six dollars for a burger? That's crazy! Two bucks for a drink?" Dollar signs in his eyes, this customer was under the spell of Heckyl's corrupt coins.

"But you ordered it, and you ate it, right?" Chase explained.

"Hi, is there a problem?" Tyler came out, checking on the commotion.

"Yes there is, I don't like giving my money away..." the customer put some of his gold coins on the counter to pay for his meal.

"You can't pay with those" Chase declined the gold coins.

"Of course I can, they're solid gold" This made Tyler and Chase chuckle a bit.

"Says who?" Tyler asked.

"The guy down the corner. He's handing 'em out like candy..." the customer informed them. "No tip for you, pal."

Curious, Tyler and Chase picked up the coins and this strange feeling overtook them both. Suddenly, they both needed to have those gold coins.

"Man on the corner..." Tyler muttered.

"...Was giving them away" Chase added.

Suddenly on a strange impulse, Tyler and Chase left the cafe to get more gold coins.

As they left, Kendall, Ivan, and Tess had to meet with the owner of the Suit of Honor and it was going to be a very uncomfortable conversation to have.

"You have to understand, Ivan, this is a big problem" Kendall explained to him. Ivan did not understand the severity of the situation they were in.

"Yeah, shape up we're in a lot of trouble" Tess gently nudged Ivan's shoulder.

As they three of them stood there, they were approached by the owner of the Suit of Honor: Mr Smith. "Ms. Morgan, you mentioned there was some kind of problem with my Suit of Honor?" Mr. Smith asked, with his assistant Ms. Sandra standing next to him.

"Yes. I'm afraid so, Mr. Smith" Kendall reluctantly admitted as Ivan removed the tarp, revealing the destroyed suit.

"Oh, no..." Mr. Smith looked on. "This Suit of Honor was worn by an Emperor. It's over a thousand years old!"

"Yes well, that explains the shoddy construction" Ivan said, very absentmindedly.

"Ivan!" Kendall nudged to stop talking.

"It's worth two million dollars!"

"Are you certain of that?" Ivan asked, not convinced. "Honestly, Sir, as a knight I must say it isn't worth two shillings on the battlefield."

"It's worth money, you nitwit! Money is what you owe me, and money is what I want" Mr. Smith poked his cane into Ivan's chest. Coming from more simpler times, Ivan doesn't really know much about the value of money.

"Mr. Smith it was a _very_ simple misunderstanding" Tess tried to explain. "Anyone could mix up a practice dummy and a thousand year old Suit of Honor."

"Doesn't matter, you owe me money" Mr. Smith pointed to all three of them.

"All right, then. Just give it to him, Ms. Morgan" Ivan whispered to Kendall.

"You have no idea how much money that is, Ivan" Kendall explained to him.

"She's right, Ivan..." Tess added. "The museum doesn't have millions of dollars just laying around. It doesn't work like that..."

"If I don't get my two million fast, I'll take this museum and sell it off piece by piece..."

"You can't do that!" Tess argued.

"Watch me..." Mr. Smith sneered as he and his assistant left.

Sighing, Kendall was between a rock and a hard place. As Kendall was trying to figure out what to do, Shelby came out to check up on them. "Well, how'd it go?"

"Don't ask..."

"Hey, have you seen Chase and Tyler? They must have left..." Shelby looked around for them.

"Good grief..." Kendall sighed. This was the last thing Kendall needed to be focused on. "I've got to figure out how to save the museum. Ivan, Tess, do you guys think you could find Tyler and Chase for me?"

"Have we ever let you down, my lady?" Ivan asked as Kendall's eyes drifted to the destroyed Suit of Honor. "Okay, maybe once..."

"We'll go find them" Tess pushed Ivan out as they went to go see where their friends went. As they left, Kendall took another look at the destroyed suit, letting out an annoyed groan. Kendall couldn't believe this was happening.

 **...**

Back downtown, Heckyl was still giving away coins to unsuspecting people. "Gather round! Don't be shy! Take as much as you want!"

People couldn't be more thrilled with that. As Heckyl was giving out more coins, Tyler and Chase came in. They had a feeling Heckyl was up to no good. When Heckyl saw them, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"It's Heckyl..." Chase told Tyler.

"I'll be right back with more gold" Heckyl told all the people, before running off.

"Let's find out what he's up to, come on" Tyler suggested as they went after him.

Meanwhile, behind some buildings, Heckyl and Spell Digger were ready to start the next phase of their plan. "Act natural, the rangers are watching... I need more coins!"

"Coins?" Spell Digger asked, a little confused.

"More coins, remember?" Heckyl continued the act as Tyler and Chase came in, hiding behind some pillars so they wouldn't be seen.

"Of course, I'll just go back to my vast treasure and get you some more" Spell Digger played along as Chase and Tyler listened it.

"Good, fill these bags" Heckyl handed the bags to the hybrid monster.

"No problem! I'll just go back to my vest treasure-" Annoyed, Heckyl kicked Spell Digger.

"Just go get them, you fool..." Heckyl instructed.

"Yes sir! I'm off to my vast treasure!" Spell Digger ran off.

"It could be a trap..." Tyler rationalized but the greed was getting the better of them.

"Or I could be rich..." Chase contemplated before chasing after Spell Digger with Tyler close behind him.

"Farewell rangers..." Heckyl smirked as Fury joined him.

"I told you it'd work. Fury's plan could not be going more perfectly.

"Bring me their energems" Heckyl ordered Fury.

"I'll make sure they treasure their last moments!" Fury cackled, running after them.

 **...**

Deep in the forest, Ivan and Tess were busy looking for Tyler and Chase.

"Sir Tyler!" Ivan called out.

"Chase!" Tess called out as they searched for their friends.

As they searched through the forest for their missing friends, they heard a voice call out, "This coin's mine!"

"But I want it!" another voice argued.

"Is this one?"

Ivan and Tess looked out into the forest and saw Chase and Tyler.

"Sir Tyler!" Ivan called out for them.

"Chase, is that you?!" Tess tried to get their attention but their focus was somewhere else.

"More gold up ahead!" Tyler exclaimed as they kept going deeper into the forest.

"Gimme, gimme!" Chase chased after Tyler.

"What is wrong with them?" Tess looked on, confused.

"I have not the slightest idea" Ivan answered as they chased after them.

As Ivan and Tess went after their friends, they were cut off by none other than Fury. Ivan and Tess had a feeling that Fury was up to no good. "Not so fast!" Fury growled. "So we meet again pesky rangers. I'll deal with you thickheaded friends later. I have a bone to pick with you two..."

"You should see what happened to the last dummy that stepped in my way" Ivan sneered at Fury.

"Yeah, you're in for it you overgrown house cat" Tess added.

"Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Unleash the power!" Ivan and Tess morphed to take care of Fury. Ivan attacked Fury with his Ptera Saber while Tess came in with her Dino Saber. Even though it was the two of them against one, Fury was able to hold his own.

Deep in the forest, Tyler and Chase were still trying to get as many gold coins as they can. Noticing a large pile of gold coins, Tyler picked up as many as he could, cackling happily.

Chase looked around for more coins, noticing a large pile at his feet. "Some coins!" Chase picked up as many as his hands could carry. "He went this way!" Chase figured out where Spell Digger's treasure was.

Before Tyler could go in that direction, he was met by none other than his T-Rex Super Charge zord. "What-what is it, little Rexy?"

He roared, informing Tyler that Ivan and Tess needed help. The T-Rex Super Charge zord quickly left Tyler's arms and lead them to where the others were. "He wants us to follow him" Tyler pointed out. "Maybe it's the treasure!" Tyler and Chase chased after it.

Somewhere in the forest, Tess and Ivan were managing to hold their own against Fury, but the fierce warrior wasn't letting up. As Ivan blocked his saber, Fury sent him back with a jab before sweeping his saber under their feet. Tess jumped evading it while Ivan struck towards Fury.

"This is the end, frightful foe!" Ivan exclaimed. As Ivan charged at him, Fury easily took him down.

"Ivan!" Tess exclaimed, but she was blindsided as Fury kicked her in the back, sending her down with Ivan.

"Yes, the end of you two!" Fury armed his saber at them, but before he could attack, loud roars could be heard in the distance. It was the T-Rex Super Charge zord. "What's that?!" The T-Rex Super Charge zord charged at Fury, sending him stumbling back. "Get off me, you little red rat!" Fury growled.

"Rexy?" Ivan asked as he landed on his shoulder. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"But we're glad you are here, little guy" Tess smiled.

"Yes, he brought help!" Ivan beamed as he jumping up. Out of nowhere, Tyler and Chase were morphed and came just in time to help.

"Guys, we got your back!" Tyler told them. However when they regrouped, Fury blasted them, sending the four of them flying back.

"Time to try, Singe's blaster sword!" Fury roared.

"I'll handle this!" Tyler exclaimed. "T-Rex Super charge morpher!"

 _ **Dino charger, engage!**_

"Activate! T-Rex super charge, ready!" Tyler armed himself with his T-Rex super charge armor.

"Fury's roar!" Fury combined Singe's blaster sword with his own saber, enclosing Tyler is a powerful energy surge.

"Nice try, Fury. But, now you're in for a shock!" Tyler broke out with ease. "T-Rex super charge, blast!" Tyler blast Fury with his T-Rex Super charge blaster.

"Curse you, red ranger! We'll finish this later!" Fury growled, quickly retreating. It was clear to Fury that he couldn't defeat the rangers right now. He needed to ensure that his plan would go off without a hitch so he could get the rangers' energems.

"Yeah, that's right! Run away you cowardly lion!" Tyler sneered at Fury.

"Sir Tyler that was a fantastic feat indeed!" Ivan commended Tyler. "Ha! He was smart to retreat. We nearly had him..." the rangers demorphed.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Tess added.

"These are mine" Tyler crooned as he got a handful of gold coins.

"Look at all of them" Chase added, admiring the large pile of gold coins in front of him.

Ivan and Tess turned around to see Tyler and Chase crouched around the floor. "I say, what on Earth are you doing?" Ivan asked them.

"Collecting gold coins" Tyler told him.

"You want to pay off my two million dollar debt..." Ivan smiled. "No, a Knight of Zandar would not use monster's gold to repay a debt" Ivan's integrity shined through. Ivan got himself into this mess and he was going to get himself out of it.

"You still don't think it's weird that all this gold is out here?" Tess asked him.

"Not in the slightest" Ivan brushed it off. "But maybe I know where there is some gold I can use. Yes, I'll meet you two at the museum, let us go lady Tess!"

"I'm coming!" Tess chased after Ivan.

 **...**

Tess and Ivan made it back to the city and headed straight to Amber Beach Bank. Ivan had an idea to pay off his debt and hopefully save the museum. As they waited patiently in line, Tess asked, "Ivan what are we doing at the bank?"

"When I was a Knight of Zandar, King George paid a bar of gold for my services. I had placed it in the bank and now would be a very fitting time to use it" Ivan told Tess his plan.

"I dunno Ivan..." Tess said skeptically as they approached the bank teller.

"Welcome to Amber Beach Bank, how may I assist you?" the teller asked.

"One bar of gold please" Ivan asked.

"Excuse me?" she looked at Ivan confused.

"I am Sir Ivan of Zander. One of the King's knights" Ivan told her who he was, making Tess lean her head in her hand in embarrassment. Tess could feel that this plan was gonna go south very quickly.

"And I'm the Queen of England"' she joked with Ivan. "And what can I do for you?"

"Well, I left a bar of gold in the bank... many years ago. I'm here to reclaim it."

"Account number?" she got on her computer.

"I... don't know" Ivan looked at her confused.

"You don't have an account here?!" Tess whispered to Ivan.

"I.D?" Ivan looked at the teller confused. "Something with your name on it?"

Ivan thought for a moment before remembering he did have a form of identification. "Ah, yes of course!" Ivan unsheathed his sword and showed it to the teller.

"Ivan! Put that away!" Tess panicked.

"Nonsense this is my _ID_ " Ivan said as he showed the teller his sword. "There you are. There it is right here, see?" Ivan pointed to his name on the handle of his sword.

"Please, take whatever you want" the teller put her hands up, terrified.

"Just give me my gold" Ivan asked, making Tess smack her forehead.

"I'm so sorry about him" Tess turned around, apologizing to the terrified bank patrons. Scared, the bank teller hit the button behind her desk, activating the alarm.

As the alarm sounded off, police were quickly coming to the bank. "Ivan, let's get out of here!" Tess pulled Ivan out of the bank as he meekly put his sword back in it's sheath.

 **...**

Down in the command center, the rangers were taking inventory of some of the pieces they could sell to cover Ivan's debt. Now with the museum in jeopardy, the rangers were doing everything they can to save it.

"One triceratops horn, estimated value: $3000" Shelby said. "I can't believe the museum would sell these things."

"We have no choice..." Kendall relented. Kendall was apprehensive of selling these pieces as well but she knew that if it meant saving the museum, then it must be done. "Six trilobite fossils."

As Riley got that, he rolled his eyes at Koda before taking the horn he was using to scratch his back. "Hey guys..." Riley greeted Tyler and Chase, as they slid down to the command center.

"You guys back" Koda smiled.

"Where have you been?" Riley asked.

"We ran into one of Heckyl's monsters. Chased him through the forest... blah, blah, blah" Tyler played everything off but the rangers' attention was on their enlarged pockets. "And then we lost him."

"Yeah" Chase agreed.

"What is in your pockets?" Kendall asked, taking off her glasses.

"Pockets?" Chase asked, looking down. "Oh, just something that monster dropped..." As Chase and Tyler stood there, a coin fell out of one of their pockets

"It's mine..." Tyler claimed the coin.

"No, it's mine" Chase said, trying to keep his composure.

"It's mine..."

"It's mine..."

As Tyler and Chase were going back in forth, the rangers just looked at them confused. Wanting the coin for themselves, Tyler and Chase started shoving each other. But during their shoving match, all the coins in their pockets fell out.

"What on Earth?" Kendall asked, intrigued with the large number of coins in front of them.

"They're mine!" Tyler exclaimed, as both he and Chase scrambled on the floor to get the most coins possible.

"Why are you two acting so weird? Let me see one of those" Shelby walked towards them.

"Wait" Kendall stopped her. "Don't touch them." Kendall remembered that those coins belonged to Heckyl's monsters. It was probably because of those coins that Tyler and Chase were acting so off. Using a clamp, Kendall picked up one of the coins. "A monster dropped these? I'll bet they're made of a lot more than just gold..."

 **...**

After their failed attempt to get money at the bank, Ivan and Tess regrouped and were trying to find another way to get the money he owes to Mr. Smith.

"Yee, what an unhappy soul am I..." Ivan said dismally.

"Yeah, that was a bust" Tess breathed out. "What do we do now?"

"Alas, I do not know..." Ivan scratched his head.

As they approached the museum, they noticed Mr. Smith and his assistant, along with several contractors. "I want this half demolished to make room for my swimming pool" Mr. Smith instructed them.

"Yeah, I think we can do that" the contractors left to do some landscaping.

"Did you bring the cash?" Mr. Smith asked them.

"Please sir, I have something that is better than cash..." Ivan said.

"You do?" Tess asked, confused.

"What could be better than cash?" Mr. Smith asked.

Ivan unsheathed his sword and kneeled in front of Mr. Smith. "I, Sir Ivan of Zandar, shall become your servant sworn to protect you for the rest of my life. With every other Sunday off..."

"Protect me?" Mr. Smith scoffed. "Forget it, Ms. Sandra does more than just take notes." Ms. Sandra handed her pad to her boss, before showing off her long nails and getting into a fighting stance. Not only was Ms. Sandra was his assistant but also his bodyguard. Intimidated, Ivan took a step back and hid behind Tess.

"Now get me the money or get out of my way..." Mr. Smith sneered at them before pushing past them.

"Don't you think your being a little unreasonable?!" Tess yelled at him.

"Let's put the gate over here..." one of the contractors planned.

Ivan and Tess exchanged worried glances. They were starting to see that this situation was a lot more worse than they anticipated it to be.

 **...**

Back on Sledge's ship, Wrench was making adjustments to Spell Digger's pendant for his next encounter with the rangers.

"If the red and black rangers are greedy, why didn't you catch them?" Heckyl asked Fury. It was clear that Chase and Tyler were vulnerable enough to be defeated, so it confused Heckyl why Fury simply retreated instead of finishing the job.

"Because of those pesky gold and yellow rangers showed up and spoiled everything!"

"I may have a solution" Wrench suggested. "I turned Spell Digger's pendant into a magic portal, it'll suck the those greedy rangers right in and they'll never escape!"

"And neither will their energems" Spell Digger crooned.

"If you mess this up, you won't be escaping either... from me" Heckyl threatened Spell Digger.

Gulping, Spell Digger trembled, "I have to stay on his good side!"

"What good side?" Wrench asked. It was clear that Heckyl didn't have a good side.

 **...**

Back down at the command center, Kendall was analyzing the gold coin to see what effect that it had on Tyler and Chase. "That's it, the coins are encoded. When you touch one, it activates the part of the brain that makes a person greedy" Kendall explained.

"Good thing the coins didn't affect us" Tyler said in denial, holding his coins close to him.

"Greedy, that's so terrible!" Chase hugged his pile of coins.

As they regrouped, Ivan and Tess came in, deflated that they did not make any progress with Mr. Smith. "Alas, we were unable to secure the two million dollars..." Ivan informed them.

"Guys, why are all the pieces from upstairs down here?" Tess asked, noticing several of the artifacts out.

"These are the pieces the museum can spare. We need them to pay back Mr. Smith" Shelby told them.

"Oh, you can't sell them. These fossils are the heart and soul of the museum" Ivan argued to them.

"Doesn't matter, because even after selling them, we'd still be short" Kendall told them. "I'm afraid we're going to have to face it. The museum is lost..."

"I can't believe what I've done..." Ivan was finally realizing the consequences of his actions.

"What if we get more gold coins?" Koda suggested.

"Yeah! We have to go stop the monster anyway" Shelby got on board with Koda's idea.

"Why not? At least the gold's gonna be going towards a good cause" Riley agreed.

"Well, it's worth a shot" Kendall said, on board with the idea. At this point, Kendall was desperate to do anything to save the museum. "Tyler, Chase, you need to lead these guys back to where the monster's treasure is." Skeptical, Tyler and Chase brought their piles of coins close to them. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch your gold coins."

 **...**

The rangers ran mad through the forest in the hopes of finding Spell Digger's treasure.

"Keep following the trail of coins!" Tess shouted as the made it past the clearing.

"Wait, the trail splits into two" Chase saw two trails of coins, leading to two different directions.

"Maybe there's two treasure!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Or maybe they're both traps" Riley said, skeptically.

"Well, you can stand here if you want, I'm gonna get that treasure" Chase ran down one of the trails, picking up the coins on the way.

"Not if I get it first!" Tyler challenged him.

"Wait!" Tess called out for them.

"Ivan, you Koda and Tess follow them. Riley and I will take this path" Shelby suggested. Ivan, Koda, and Tess followed after Tyler and Chase, while Riley and Shelby went down the other trail.

Shelby and Riley followed the trail and it lead them to behind an abandoned warehouse. But once they reached the end of the trail, there were no more gold coins. "The trail stopped" Riley noticed.

"Just like I'm going to stop you!" a voice cackled. Shelby and Riley turned around to see Spell Digger charging towards them.

Shelby and Riley managed to dodge his hits. As Spell Digger used his axe on Shelby, she ducked underneath before attacking him with a strong kick. "Oh, this fight will be golden!" Spell Digger exclaimed.

Riley and Shelby did backflips away to create some space away from the hulking monster. Needing a bit more fire power, Shelby and Riley took out their Dino chargers, getting ready to morph.

"Dino charger, ready!"

"Unleash the power!"

"Ready when you are" Riley held up his Dino saber, charging at Spell Digger.

Jumping up in the air, Shelby hit the magical monster with a strong front kick, sending him stumbling back, as Riley struck him with his saber. "Back off you colorful creeps!" Spell Digger blocked Riley's saber and pushed them both back. Spell Digger did a flip back but Shelby and Riley were hot on his tail.

"Take this!" Riley exclaimed, slashing at Spell Digger, sending him flying back. But he quickly landed on his feet and ran away. This was all a part of Spell Digger's plan. "Tell the others!"

"Guys, Spell Digger's heading into the woods!" Shelby called the other rangers.

Once they caught up with him, Spell Digger faced off with Riley and Shelby. "Give me your best shot!" Spell Digger challenged them.

"Energize!" Riley and Shelby powered up their Dino blasters.

"And then I'll steal it!" Spell Digger opened up his upgraded pendant.

"Dino morpher blast!" they exclaimed, but Spell Digger absorbed the blast. "I'll take that!" Spell Digger smirked.

"What?!" Shelby looked on, confused.

"Glad it worked" Spell Digger cheered. "Phew! That tickles." But before Spell Digger could do anymore damage, he was met by the rest of the rangers, who were already morphed.

"We're here, guys!" Chase exclaimed.

"Boy, are we glad to see you" Riley breathed out in relief.

"Seven of you? Jackpot!" Spell Digger cheered.

"Let's clip this bird's wings!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers charged at him.

The rangers outnumbered Spell Digger but he managed to evade all seven of them. "You're the birdbrains!" Spell Digger goaded them.

"Blast him, everyone!" Tyler suggested. The rangers blasted Spell Digger with their blasters, but the magical monster dodged all their blasts.

"You got it!" Shelby exclaimed as she, Chase, and Riley blasted at Spell Digger, but he absorbed their blasts into his pendant. "He stole our fire power again!" Shelby groaned as the rangers regrouped.

"That's right, rangers and you'll all be next!" Spell Digger exclaimed as the pendant's portal created a powerful wind, trying to suck the rangers in. "Plenty of room for all of you! And your energems!"

"We gotta move or we'll be pulled in!" Tyler told them, as he, Shelby, and Riley got behind a large rock.

"It's got me!" Chase felt the pendant pulling him.

"Chase!" Tess exclaimed.

"We got you!" Koda reassured him as he and Tess got his hands.

"T-Rex super charge, Tri-Ankylo formation!" Tyler exclaimed, loading up the Tricera charger and Ankylo charger, along with his T-Rex charger into his T-Rex super charge blaster.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Activate! T-Rex super charge, Tri-Ankylo formation, ready!" Tyler armed himself with a Tricera drill and the Ankylo hammer.

"You won't win!" Spell Digger challenged him.

"Here goes nothin'!" Tyler allowed Spell Digger to suck him, but once he was close enough, it gave him the opening for an attack. "Ankylo zord, hammer punch!" the strike was strong enough to do significant damage to Spell Digger's pendant, sending him flying back. "Bullseye!"

"Yeah Tyler!" Shelby cheered.

"My precious pendant portal has gone kaput!" Spell Digger whined. "You'll pay for that!"

"Not if I destroy you first! T-Rex super charge blast, final strike!" Combining the power of his T-Rex spirit along with the spirit of the Tricera zord and the Ankylo zord, creating a powerful blast aimed towards Spell Digger.

"This crown's going down!" Spell Digger cried out, falling at the hands of the rangers.

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

Now that Spell Digger was destroyed, his gold coins came falling down from the sky.

"Is that?" Tyler looked up.

"Spell Digger's coins!" Chase exclaimed as he and Tyler fell to their knees. Now that Spell Digger was destroyed, his effect he had on both of them was gone.

"My head!" Tyler groaned.

"What was I thinking?" Chase asked himself.

"We were so greedy" Tyler frowned.

"The coins must have lost their power" Chase picked up a gold coin. "I guess it's safe to use them to repay Mr. Smith now..."

"Yeah!" Tess smiled. "So, Ivan ready to pay off that debt?"

"This gold once so evil, will finally do some good" Ivan picked up some of Spell Digger's gold. But to everyone's surprise, Spell Digger's coins simply disappeared. "What? No!"

"The coins are disappearing!" Shelby exclaimed.

"There goes your wealth, now I'll take your health!" Spell Digger came back to life, amplified in both size and strength.

"Rexy, it's your turn now!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You're doomed!" Spell Digger cackled as he was met with the T-Rex zord. With a powerful headbutt, Spell Digger was sent stumbling back, destroying his pendant. "Not my precious pendant again!"

"Summon zords!" Chase and Ivan exclaimed, summoning the zords.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Activate Plesio charge megazord, Pachy-Rex formation!" Ivan exclaimed. "Dino charger, ready!"

 _ **Dino Super drive charger, engage!**_

"Dino super drive, activate!" Ivan activated Dino super drive mode. "You're going down, you crown clown!"

The rangers charged at Spell Digger, attacking him with a strike from the Pachy zord's wrecking ball.

"I don't need lessons on how to be a punching bag!" Spell Digger groaned in frustration but was met by a strike from the Plesio zord. The jab sent him stumbling back.

"Time to finish this money mongrel!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other rangers exclaimed.

"Dino super drive saber, activate!" Ivan exclaimed, placing all six primary energems in the saber's barrel.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Dino super drive saber..."

"Galactic blast!" the rangers hit Spell Digger with a powerful blast, destroying the magical monster once and for all.

"I guess this treasure's about to get buried!" Spell Digger fell at the hands of the rangers.

"Monster extinct!"

 **...**

Back on Sledge's ship, Fury fumed in frustration at another monster falling at the hands of the rangers. This was another failure Heckyl was surely going to blame him for. "I should have known Spell Digger would be useless. Heckyl is going to destroy me for these failures" Fury growled.

As Fury approached his cell, he heard Singe talking to someone. "Yes, I understand..."

"What's Singe up to now?" Fury drew his saber, slowly approaching his cell.

"Not at all, Sir. Yes, you can trust me. Heckyl is on Earth, he's after the energems, too..." Singe informed this mysterious person.

"Who are you talking to?!" Fury roared.

"Fury!" Singe quickly turned around. "Oh, that was just my sweet old grand-mama. She loves to hear about my adventures."

"Ha! You call your grand-mama, _Sir_?" Fury chuckled.

"Uh... sometimes."

"You may fool Heckyl, but you don't fool me!" Fury roared before leaving.

 **...**

Back at the museum, after closing up the cafe, the rangers were hoping for a miracle or for Mr. Smith to have a change of heart so that he doesn't close down the museum. As the rangers sat with their heads down, the sound of thumps could be heard throughout the hall. It was Mr. Smith and his assistant coming to collect.

"It's time, pay up or get out" Mr. Smith said, emphatically.

"There's really nothing we can say to change your mind?" Tess asked him.

"Unless you have my money, nothing will change my mind."

"Mr. Smith, I implore you, if you could see it in your heart to be generous?" Ivan pleaded to him.

"Generous? Why should I be generous? Everybody wants something, and I want my two million" Mr. Smith demanded for his money.

"Fine then, you'll have it" a voice spoke out. It was Prince Phillip.

"Prince Phillip" Ivan said, rather surprised to see the Prince of Zandar in Amber Beach.

"The police notified me, you two visited a certain bank yesterday" Prince Phillip smirked at Ivan and Tess.

"The police?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"Oh, just a wee misunderstanding" Ivan reassured her. "Go on."

"Well that gold bar King George paid you, you put it away in the Bank of Zandar. And it's been collecting interest and growing in value everyday... for 800 years" Prince Phillip informed him.

"That's just over two million dollars" Kendall calculated.

Prince Phillip took out a check for the money, handing to Ivan. "Mr. Smith, my debt with you is settled" Ivan paid off his debt to the rather crabby millionaire.

The rangers cheered with glee. The museum as well as their home was saved. The rangers have created so many memories here and they couldn't imagine ever losing this place.

"Thank you so much!" Tess hugged the handsome prince.

Smiling, Prince Phillip hugged her back as the slowly pulled away. "It's quite all right."

"Why would you do this? You could just let me have the museum, and you'd be rich" Mr. Smith reasoned out.

"Well, that would cost the community this fine museum. And then, Sir, we would all be poorer" Ivan explained to him. Ivan knows how much this museum means to so many people and he would never want to see it disappear.

"You would be that generous and get nothing in return?" Mr. Smith looked at him, confused.

"Honesty, my good Sir, has it's own rewards."

"Indeed it does" Mr. Smith held up his check, before leaving. But before he could leave, Ivan's words resonated with him. Maybe Ivan was right about giving up a little bit of yourself for the good of others? Mr. Smith has encountered a number of cynical people over the course of his career, people who care more about themselves than others. This in turn has made him pretty disingenuous. Ivan was not like anyone he's met before.

Turning around, Mr. Smith put the check in Ivan's front shirt pocket, "Forget it, I don't want your money."

"Well, I insist you take it" Ivan shoved the check to Mr. Smith's chest.

"Out of the question" Mr. Smith put the check in the top of Ivan's shirt.

"A Knight of Zandar always repays this debt" Ivan put the check in his coat pocket.

"I hated that old Suit of Honor anyway and I'm not taking your money!" Mr. Smith put the check in the pocket of Ivan's jeans.

It was a standoff at this point. After Ivan placed the check in the inside pocket of Mr. Smith's coat, he placed the check in the space between his shirt buttons. Ivan placed the check in Mr. Smith's bow tie before he took it and placed it in his pocket, zipping it shut. Letting out a frustrated scream, Ivan placed the check back in his coat pocket. Annoyed, Mr. Smith put the check on Ivan's forehead. "You will take it and you will like it!" Ivan placed the check underneath Mr. Smith's hat.

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Smith got the check from underneath his hat. "Ms. Sandra, give him his money back." Mr. Smith asked his assistant to give Ivan his money back. Placing the check in her mouth, Ms. Sandra showed off her claws, making Ivan scream in fear.

"Stop this woman!" Ivan screamed as he ran for his life, with Ms. Sandra not too far behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well that ending was quite fitting! This story was so fun to write! Tess and Ivan don't really interact too much in the story so it was fun diving into their friendship in this story. It was definitely hilarious seeing them interact in this chapter! What do you guys think of their dynamic?  
** **Also, it's crazy how a little kindness can make such a big change. Ivan's kindess and generosity can make even a crabby old man kind. People change people, don't forget that. It's crazy how are actions can make a big impact. So use your actions to make positive change! There's my little tidbit for the day :)  
** **Again, I'm so thrilled that we're close to 400 reviews and hopefully we can reach 500 and I know with you guys we can!  
** **Finally, what do you think of the chapter as a whole? Yay or nay? Any and all feedback is welcome!  
** **Next Chapter: True Colors: ****Heckyl releases another alien to get the energems, Tess notices that the alien is gentle and was accused of a crime he did not commit. Will the yellow ranger listen to her head? or her heart?  
Please Read&Review**


	37. True Colors

**Author's Note:** **What?! I come back with another update? Well I wanted to give you guys another update for being some of the best readers ever! First of all, I want to thank you guys for being some of the most loyal readers ever! I never in my wildest dreams would have ever imagines that this story would be at 400 reviews when I first started writing it. I started this story for my nephew, I didn't imagine people would love it. For the people who have been following this story since the very beginning and to those who just started following this story yesterday, thank you!  
In this chapter, Tess meets a kind-hearted alien that Heckyl enlisted to take the rangers' energems. But when Singe and Fury use force to make him attack the rangers, Tess must go against her friends to help him.  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TESS SUTTON, HER FAMILY, MY STORYLINES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

 **...**

Chapter 35: True Colors

Tess was out and about in Amber Beach, taking pictures with a brand-new camera that she got from her grandparents. Today was a beautiful day and Tess wanted to take all the sights in. Tess took pictures of everything from children playing to all the plants blooming on this beautiful day.

As Tess took a close up shot of a bush of carnations, she noticed a little Boston Terrier running up towards her. "Hi little guy" Tess smiled, scratching behind his ear. "Are you lost?"

He barked in response as he to jump in front of her. This little Terrier had a lot of energy and was eager to play with Tess.

"I'm guess that's a yes" Tess smiled. "You want your picture taken?" He barked in response.

Tess smiled as she snapped several pictures of the energetic little pup, who was more than happy to be her model. Once she more than enough pictures, Tess crouched down to pet behind his ear. "I think that's more than enough. Who knew you were so photogenic? I gotta go take more pictures..."

With that said, Tess left the park to go into the city to take more shots. As Tess left the park, the Boston Terrier followed after her.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the Amber Beach quarry, Heckyl was circling the cell area plotting his next move against the rangers. Heckyl's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Those rangers are really starting to work my last nerve!" Heckyl growled as Fury and Singe followed closely behind him.

"Master Heckyl please let me go back down to Earth!" Fury pleaded. Fury knew that he could beat the rangers, all he needed was his opportunity.

"Please Fury, the rangers have beaten you like a little chew toy how many times?" Singe taunted Fury.

"How about I put you out, you burnt out piece of wax?" Fury and Singe faced off.

"You two are giving me a headache" Heckyl pinched the bridge of his nose. "You!" Heckyl pointed at the cowering alien in his cell. "Get him out of his cell!"

"Yes, Master Heckyl" Singe compiled dragging him out of his cell.

"Negicon..." Heckyl circled the cowering alien.

Negicon is a hulking alien convict with several tentacles and an intimidating stature with brute strength to match, but the monster was anything but scary. Negicon is a very gentle alien that doesn't want to hurt anything or anyone. But after being captured by Sledge, Negicon was forced into doing heinous crimes. The last thing Negicon wants to do is hurt anybody.

"I need you get me an energem..." Heckyl glared at Negicon. "And destroy anybody in your way..."

"Destroy?" Negicon whimpered. "I don't want to hurt anybody!"

"Really? Well do you want to see what happens when anyone doesn't do what I say..." Heckyl tapped his chin. "You won't know when I'm through with you" Heckyl channeled an energy blast in his hand.

Negicon screamed, "Don't hurt me! I don't want to fight!" Negicon shoved Singe and Fury aside and escaped the ship.

"Useless monster" Fury growled.

"Get him back here and beat those rangers, or Negicon isn't going to be the only one destroyed..." Heckyl growled.

"Yes Master Heckyl" Fury and Singe complied as they went after Negicon.

 **...**

Back in the city, people were running away as Negicon stumbled his way into the city. "No, wait! I'm not going to hurt you! Please I just need help!" Negicon pleaded. As Negicon hulked around downtown, he noticed a little girl crying. "Oh, please don't cry, little girl. I'm not going to hurt you." Negicon walked slowly towards her.

"Get away from her!" her mom quickly came, carrying her daughter away.

"I wouldn't hurt her, I wouldn't hurt anybody!" Negicon cried.

As Negicon continued to make his way downtown, Tess was by the fountain taking more pictures. While Tess snapped a photo, her Dino com went off, "Alien bio-signs downtown" Kendall informed the rangers.

"I'm closer, meet me there" Tess said as she went to the coordinates she received from Kendall.

As Tess made her way to the coordinates, Tess noticed Negicon stumbling around, crying out, "Somebody help me please!"

Confused, Tess hid behind a tree trying to figure out what was going on. From what she saw, the monster wasn't scary at all. As Tess hid, Fury and Singe along with a number of vivix surrounded him. "There you are!" Fury growled. "You will fight the rangers!"

"No I can't! I don't want to fight!" Negicon cowered in fear.

"Maybe this will change your mind" Singe cackled as he threw a zotac ring at Negicon. The zotac rings have the power to either neutralize surrounding energy forces or blast strong surges of energy on command.

Once the zotac ring was around Negicon's neck, Singe blasted Negicon with a strong surge of energy, hurting him. "Ahh! Stop, I'm begging you!" Negicon pleaded.

"Destroy him! He's worthless anyway!" Fury growled.

"Stop!" Tess shouted, seeing enough. Tess did a swift front flip in, throwing several vivix aside. After doing a swift low sweeping kick, Tess caught an incoming fist before flipping another Vivix.

"Meddling ranger" Fury growled as he and Singe quickly retreated.

Once Fury and Singe were gone, Tess quickly headed to Negicon to see if he was okay. "Are you alright?" Tess helped him up.

"Please you have to help me! I don't want to hurt anyone" Negicon pleaded to Tess.

"I..." Tess was about to speak before the rest of the rangers came, morphed and ready to fight.

"Tess, we're here!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Horrible monster, have at thee!" Ivan exclaimed as he pointed his Ptera saber at Negicon.

"Guys, wait!" Tess stood in front of Negicon.

"Don't hurt me!" Negicon cried out before running away.

"Wait!" Tess cried out.

"Tess, what's going on?" Tyler asked her.

"I wish I could tell you" Tess breathed out.

 **...**

Back at the Command Center, the rangers regrouped to figure out their next move. "We can't just let this monster run loose in Amber Beach" Riley said as the rangers huddled around projector, trying to find Negicon's location.

But while all the rangers were huddled together, Tess was sitting by herself, thinking back to her earlier encounter with Negicon. Any other alien she encountered before wouldn't hesitate to destroy her, but Negicon wasn't. Negicon wanted help. Negicon was more terrified than scary. To say Tess was beyond confused was an understatement. Tess just couldn't in her heart of hearts hurt Negicon.

"We need to stop him before he hurts anyone else" Tyler said.

"You guys didn't see him, he's not dangerous" Tess spoke out.

"Tess, did you see him?" Chase scratched his head. "He's huge and strong, that's pretty dangerous."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Chase is right" Shelby added. "He's gonna hurt someone if we don't stop him."

"I spoke to him, he said he needed help. He doesn't seem like he can hurt anyone" Tess defended Negicon to the rest of the rangers.

"Tess he's monster" Riley added.

"He's not dangerous, he doesn't want to fight!" Tess argued.

As the rangers went back and forth, an alarm rang throughout the command center. "It's Negicon..." Kendall said, seeing Negicon's energy signature deep in the forest.

When Kendall said that, Tess was about to leave before Shelby spoke out, "Tess, you can't go alone..."

"Are you guys going to destroy him?" Tess asked but all the rangers stayed silent. That was all Tess needed. "That's what I thought. If you guys are just going to destroy him for being different, don't even bother. You're no different than them."

With that said, Tess ran out to go find Negicon before Fury and Singe do.

 **...**

"You mean to tell me that Negicon managed to escape?" Heckyl stood in front of Fury and Singe.

"We would have Negicon if it wasn't for those meddling rangers" Fury growled. "Negicon was useless anyway. What use is an alien that won't fight?"

"Trust me, Negicon will fight, whether he wants to or not..." Singe cackled as he held up a controller. Now that Negicon had that zotac ring around his neck, controlling him would become a lot easier. Whether he wants to or not, Negicon was going to beat the rangers.

 **...**

Meanwhile deep in the Amber Beach forest, Negicon was hiding behind a tree crying, "I'm not dangerous! I just want to go home! I don't want to hurt anybody!"

As Negicon sat there, the little Boston Terrier from town slowly approached the hulking monster. "Hello, are you scared of me too?" Negicon asked the little pup.

The Boston Terrier titled his head confused, before slowly approaching Negicon closer before sniffing his tentacle. Realizing that Negicon wasn't a threat, he ended up licking his hand before barking happily. "I'm not scary" Negicon gently petted the pup's head.

As Negicon hid, he heard someone walking around the forest. Scared that it was Fury or Singe, Negicon cowered before working up the courage to see who it was. Negicon peeked out from behind the tree to see that it was Tess.

Tess wandered around the forest for awhile, trying to find Negicon and get him to safety before anyone can hurt him. As Tess walked around the forest, she used her Dino com to track Negicon's coordinates. As Tess walked around, she noticed a hulking figure hiding behind a tree. Thinking it was Fury or Singe, Tess whipped out her Dino blaster, ready to put up a fight if she needed to. As Tess slowly approached the tree with her Dino blaster up, she circled around the tree to see Negicon cowering behind it.

"Please don't hurt me!" Negicon cried out.

Breathing out in relief, Tess put her blaster down before crouching down to talk to Negicon, "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe. What's going on with you?"

"You've got to help me" Negicon pleaded. "I may look scary but you have to believe me, I wouldn't hurt a fly. I just want to go home again..."

"I believe you..." Tess believed Negicon. She saw first hand the kindness inside this monster's heart. "But how did you get mixed up with Heckyl and Fury?"

"They were hunting me! People paid them hundreds of space dollars to hunt me because of how I looked. I wouldn't hurt anyone" Negicon cried out.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Tess reassured Negicon, looked around the forest to make sure no one else was around.

"Thank you ranger" Negicon thanked Tess for her kindness.

"You can call me Tess" Tess smiled.

"Thank you, Tess..."

Once the coast was clear, Tess turned back to Negicon and noticed a strange ring around his neck. "What is that thing?" Tess asked. As she was about to touch the ring, it shocked he with a quick but powerful burst of energy.

"It's a zotac ring" Negicon cried. "It really hurts..."

"We have to get it off you before they hurt you again..." Tess said as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a swiss army knife. Although Tess isn't as handy at technology like Kendall, Shelby, or Riley, a skill she had was doing well with what she has.

"What is that?" Negicon asked.

"Just a little tool, hopefully it gets this ring off of you" Tess said as she started to pick at the zotac ring.

"Ouch, don't do that! It hurts!" Negicon cried out.

"It's no use, it won't come off. If I do anymore, it could seriously hurt you..."

"Then I'll do it myself" Negicon tried pulling the ring off.

"Don't do it!" Tess tried to stop Negicon.

"If Heckyl finds me, he'll force me to hurt people! I couldn't live with myself if I ever did that!" Negicon cried out.

"Don't give up, I'll find a way to help you" Tess used up all her strength to stop Negicon from hurting himself.

"Thank you, Tess..."

"Shhh... I hear someone" Tess shushed Negicon.

Tess pulled out her Dino blaster, ready to fight anyone who was ever there. Timing it out, Tess jumped out from behind a tree to see none other than Chase. "Chase, you scared me!" Tess put her hand on her heart.

"Not as scary as you with that blaster" Chase chuckled, putting his hands up in defense.

"Please don't hurt me!" Negicon pleaded to Chase.

"No, he's my friend" Tess reassured Negicon. "Chase what are you doing out here?"

"I may have followed you..." Chase scratched behind his neck. "If you think he's not dangerous, I believe you."

"Really?" Tess raised an eyebrow at Chase.

"You've never been wrong before, I doubt your gonna start now" Chase chuckled.

"True" Tess agreed. "But we need to help him. That ring around his neck is hurting him."

"Okay, I'm gonna blast it off" Chase powered up his Dino Blaster.

"Swear to me, you're not gonna hurt him" Tess put her hand on Chase's forearm. If Chase didn't aim properly, he could seriously end up hurting Negicon.

"They don't call me hot shot for nothing" Chase smirked as he aimed at the zotac ring around Negicon's neck. But the blast just bounced off the zotac ring and destroyed a tree.

"Wow, that thing is tough" Chase breathed out.

"What do we do? If we stay out here Fury and Heckyl will definitely find us" Tess told Chase.

"No, please don't let them find me. I don't want to fight anyone. I'd rather just stay in my cell" Negicon pleaded to them.

"Don't worry, pal. We'll help you out" Chase reassured him. "Let's get him back to the base. Maybe Ms. Morgan can help him get that thing off."

"We better hurry" Tess nodded as she and Chase helped Negicon up.

 **...**

As they trekked throughout the forest, Chase asked Negicon, "So, how did you get mixed up with Fury and his goons? You're not like all the other ones..."

"It was years ago..." Negicon recalled his experiences before he was imprisoned. "My home in Sentai 6 was taken over. One day, Sledge imprisoned me for turning on my people. I didn't do anything, I was framed! I don't know, how would do this to me..." Negicon cried. That day changed his life. Since that day, he was forced to serve under Sledge. All Negicon wanted was to go home.

"That's a new low, even for Fury" Chase grumbled.

"Doesn't surprise me though" Tess sneered. The rangers always knew that Fury and Sledge were despicable but to frame someone innocent for a crime they didn't commit, was just down right evil.

As they made their way throughout the forest, the were met by several blasts. They looked up to see none other than Fury and Singe, with an army of Vivix behind them.

"Negicon!" Fury roared. "You will serve under Master Heckyl and you will steal those energems!"

"Please, don't make me do this!" Negicon pleaded.

"You wanna get to him, you gotta go through us!" Tess exclaimed as she and Chase charged at them.

Tess ducked underneath one of the Vivix's fist before hitting him with a front roundhouse kick. Evading another Vivix, she did a back handspring into a low sweep kick. Chase jumped off a rock before catching a Vivix by the shoulder before throwing him to the side like nothing.

"You guys are really pests!" Chase exclaimed as he kicked a Vivix back with a strong front kick.

"Let's see how you deal with me!" Fury roared as he charged at Chase. Although he managed to hold his own for a little while, the feral warrior was just too strong. Once kick from him sent Chase flying back.

"Chase!" Tess exclaimed before Singe came at her.

"You rangers are truly pests!" Singe and Tess went toe-to-toe.

"Not as annoying as you guys!" Tess exclaimed as she blocked his fist. "How low could you guys get to frame a crime on someone innocent?!"

"Because we can!" Singe roared as he kicked Tess in the gut, sending her flying back.

"Tess!" Chase went to her side.

"You pesky rangers are really starting to work our last nerve..." Singe stalked towards them. Before he strike them, a large body came out of nowhere, tackled him.

"Negicon, you fool!" Fury roared.

"Don't hurt my friends!" Negicon pleaded, holding Singe back. Negicon was tired of watching Fury and Singe throw Tess and Chase around. They believed in him when no one else did. They protect him now it was time for him to protect them.

"I won't need to..." Singe smirked. "But you will." Singe activated the controller that controls the zotac ring around Negicon's neck. Negicon soon felt this strange presence overcome him. It felt like he was no longer in control of his own body.

"Now go attack those pesky rangers!" Singe commanded. Negicon hulked towards Chase and Tess.

"Negicon, what's going on?!" Tess panicked.

"I don't know! It's like I can't control anything" Negicon panicked as he charged at Tess. Negicon picked her up by the neck and pinned her to a tree.

"Negicon stop!" Chase tried to pull the hulking monster off Tess, but he was just too strong.

"I can't!" Negicon strained before he elbowed Chase in the gut, sending him flying back.

"Negicon... you're hurting... me!" Tess strained trying to catch her breath. Tess tried to pull Negicon off her but his grip was too strong.

"Tess, I'm sorry! I'm losing control!" Negicon cried before he was blasted away. Tess feel to her knees, holding her throat trying to catch her breath. "Tess are you alright?!" Chase came to her side.

"I'm fine..." Tess caught her breath.

"We tracked you guys on Ms. Morgan's computer and it lead us out here" Tyler told them.

"Guys, are you alright?!" Riley asked, as the rest of the rangers came, already morphed and ready to fight.

"We're okay" Tess reassured them. But Tess looked up and saw Negicon holding his head, writhing in pain. Singe's hold on him is weakening him significantly.

"We told you that monster was dangerous!" Shelby reprimanded Tess for trusting Negicon. The rangers saw how Negicon manhandled Tess and Chase. He was dangerous.

"Guys, he really isn't dangerous!" Chase sided with Tess.

"Yeah, we need to destroy that controller!" Tess told them. "It's that controller that made him attack us! If we destroy it then he'll be free!"

"Okay..." Shelby believed her.

"Okay?"

"We believe you" Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you believe that Negicon isn't bad and we need to help him, then we believe you..."

"Thanks guys" Tess smiled.

"You annoying rangers have gotten in our way for too long" Fury growled as he and Singe stood off against them.

"You're done tricking people" Tess sneered at them. "You ready Chase?"

"You know it" Chase smirked.

"Dino charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Vivix rise!" Singe brought a number of Vivix in front of them to take care of the rangers.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Power rangers..."

"Dino super charge!"

"We need to get to that controller!" Tess told the rangers.

"Let's do this!" Tyler exclaimed as the rangers charged at them.

"You vivix get peskier with age!" Tyler joked as he jumped off a Vivix's back before kicking the Vivix in front of them. Doing a front flip, Tyler blocked a Vivix' fist before flipping him, before jumping off his stomach before kicking a Vivix in front of him.

"You too easy for me!" Koda exclaimed, catching a Vivix coming at him. Koda caught him and threw him at the group of Vivix in front of him.

"Kicks for you! Kicks for you!" Shelby hit a number of Vivix in front of her, taking them all down. "And I didn't forget about you!" Shelby caught a Vivix fist and flipping it over her shoulder.

"Raptor slash!" Riley exclaimed, taking down all the Vivix in front of him.

"Let's see how you deal with me, green ranger?!" Fury roared as he came at Riley. Riley managed to blocked Fury's saber as they faced off. Riley managed to duck underneath Fury's saber but was caught with a kick.

"Let's see how you deal with the two of us!" Ivan exclaimed as he came in to help his friend.

"You rangers are really starting to get on my nerves" Singe groaned as he went up against Tess and Chase.

"Well, then we're gonna give you a big headache" Chase smirked as they ganged up on Singe.

Tess rolled off Chase's back and hit Singe in the gut, sending him stumbling back. Singe managed to hold back Chase, but Tess came in.

"Enough of this!" Singe breathed out, activating his controller. This sent Negicon stumbling in.

"No! I don't want to fight!" Negicon cried. "Please don't make me!"

"You will fight and you will get their energems!" Singe controlled Negicon.

"Chase, we can't fight him! He has nothing to do with this" Tess told Chase. Tess was very apprehensive to fight Negicon.

"Tess, we may not have a choice..." Chase told her.

"Please, you guys... end this!" Negicon hulked towards them, blasting them with a powerful lightning blast. This sent Tess and Chase flying into a tree.

"Are you guys okay?!" Tyler asked them, as the rangers regrouped.

"We're okay" Tess said as they got up.

"Please, destroy me..." Negicon pleaded to them. Negicon was tired of hurting people and doing terrible things. He would rather be destroyed than do all these terrible things for Heckyl.

"Negicon, I..." Tess was at a loss for words. Tess doesn't know if she can bring herself to do it.

"Please, end this!" Negicon exclaimed to Tess.

"Tess, we may not have any other choice..." Chase placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay..." Tess nodded her head.

"Alright" Tyler pulled out his T-Rex Dino super charger. "Dino charger, ready! Summon, T-Rex super charge mode!"

 _ **Dino charger, engage!**_

"T-Rex super charge morpher! Ha!" Tyler holding up his T-Rex super charge blaster!

 _ **Dino charger, engage!**_

"Activate! T-Rex super charger, ready!" Tyler activated his T-Rex super charge mode.

Against his will, Negicon blasted at Tyler but he managed to jump out of the way. "Alright, let's try a brand-new combination! T-Rex super charge, Hypa-Para formation!" Tyler exclaimed, loading up Tess and Chase's Dino chargers into his T-Rex super charge blaster.

 _ **Hypa charger, engage!  
**_ _ **Para charger, engage!  
**_ _ **T-Rex charger, engage!**_

"Activate! T-Rex super charge, Hypa-Para formation, ready!" Tyler armed himself with a Hypa bow and a Para chopper.

"Those pesky rangers" Singe sneered as he and Fury stood back.

"Do it!" Negicon exclaimed.

"Hypa bow, Hypa slash!" Tyler exclaimed, charging at Negicon, attacking him with a powerful slash. This sent Negicon flying back.

"Let's end this!" Tyler exclaimed. "Para chopper blast!" Tyler blasted at Negicon, finally destroying him.

While the rangers destroyed Negicon, the victory was pretty bittersweet.

"You okay?" Chase asked Tess.

"Yeah, I guess..." Tess breathed out. "I mean, at least they can't bully him anymore."

Meanwhile, back in the quarry, Heckyl was watching from the main control room, very annoyed. "Pathetic monsters, fire the magna beam!"

The magna beam resurrected Negicon, amplifying him in size and strength.

"Maybe I spoke too soon..." Tess looked up at Negicon.

"I'm so sorry!" Negicon cried as he was about to step on the rangers. The rangers managed to jump out of the way.

"We need to stop him before he goes into the city!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Summon zords!" Ivan, Tess, and Chase summoned the zords.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Activate, Plesio charge megazord, Hypa-Para formation!" Tess exclaimed. "Dino charger, ready!"

 _ **Dino super drive charger, engage!**_

"Dino super drive, activate!" Tess activated Dino super drive mode. "We need to end this..."

"I'm sorry Tess!" Negicon cried as he shot the megazord with a powerful energy blast. This caused the megazord to stumble back.

"Negion has incredible strength!" Ivan exclaimed, as the rangers tried to steady themselves.

"It's that ring around his neck!" Tess pointed out as the megazord and Negicon locked hands.

"He isn't letting up" Riley breathed out.

"We need to finish this!" Tess exclaimed as the megazord pushed Negicon back.

"Para zord, fire ball fist!" the rangers exclaimed, blasting Negicon with a powerful blast from the Para zord.

"Dino super drive saber, activate!" Tess exclaimed, placing all six primary energems into the saber's barrel.

 _ **Dino chargers, engage!**_

"Dino super drive saber..."

"Dynamic strike!" the rangers exclaimed, hitting Negicon with a powerful blast, destroying him once and for all.

"Monster extinct..."

"That monster was useless anyway..." Fury growled.

"Good riddance" Singe added as he and Fury left. They decided to let them have this victory because the next time they see the rangers, it won't be as easy.

 **...**

After a long day, Tess didn't know how to feel. As a power ranger, she felt like it was her responsibility to help everyone. So that fact that she destroyed Negicon when he needed help broke her heart. After this victory she didn't know how to feel.

Tess was making her way back to the museum when she heard barking behind her. Tess turned around to see that same Boston Terrier from earlier.

"Why are you following me?" Tess chuckled, crouching down to pet him.

"Rocket!" a voice exclaimed as someone stood in front of them.

Tess stood up to a very handsome young man in front of her. The little dog barked happily at this young man. It was no surprise that this guy was this dog's owner. "Thank you so much for finding my dog!" he thanked her.

"No problem, he's a cute little guy" Tess forced a smile on her face.

"I'm Jason" he introduced himself.

"I'm Tess" Tess shook his hand. "I gotta go back to work to close up. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, hopefully I see you again" he winked at her before leaving with his dog. While that Tess made smile, she was still pretty deflated.

As she walked into the cafe, Chase was putting some chairs on top of the table and finish closing up.

"Hey" Tess smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"Down in the command center, Kendall is following up a lead Mr. Navarro found on the Silver energem" Chase told her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I dunno..." Tess sat down on a stool. "Chase, as rangers we're supposed to be heroes. We're supposed to help everyone. Negicon needed our help, and we couldn't help him..."

"We did all that we could" Chase sat next to her. "But no matter what, Heckyl and his goons would always control him. We had no choice. Even Negicon lost hope" It was clear that Negicon had lost hope at ever having his freedom back.

"It just sucks" Tess breathed out. "It sucks knowing that we can't save everyone."

"But we can do everything we can to save as many people as we can" Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "That's what heroes do."

Tess leaned her head on Chase's shoulder, "At least they can't bully Negicon anymore..."

They just sat there in very peaceful silence. Tess took a chance and listened to her heart, and it didn't let her down. Even though things didn't work how she wanted them to, it was alright. At the end of the day, Tess knows she can't save everyone. All she could do was hope that she and the other rangers can save as many people as they can.

As they sat there, Kaylee was about to walk into the cafe to meet up with Chase but saw that he was with Tess. Noticing Tess leaning her head on Chase's shoulder, as he leaned up against her. Kaylee always knew that Chase and Tess were close, but she never knew they were _that_ close. Seeing Chase so natural with Tess, she's only ever seen him like that with her. A little unsettled to see her boyfriend so close with another girl, Kaylee simply left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well, that just happened [cue awkward silence] ...  
So first things first, RIP Negicon. As much as Tess wanted to save him, there wasn't really much she could do for him. Firstly, there is nothing wrong with going against your head and listening to your heart, especially if it means helping people. It took a lot of heart for Tess to go against the other rangers to help Negicon all by herself. Also, as a hero as much as you want to save everyone, you really can't. The goal is to help as many people as you can, when you can.  
Secondly, Tess/Chase. I know you guys have been wanting some moments between the two of them and this chapter really highlights their friendship. The amount of faith and trust that Chase has in Tess is insurmountable. It's very clear that he trusts in her judgment. But that sweet moment in the end was ruined by the appearance of Kaylee. This is going to make things very tense and is going to set up a story arc involving Chase/Kaylee/Tess/Prince Phillip later on.  
Lastly, thank you to all of you for helping me reach 400 reviews and I know that we'll able to reach 500 soon! I love you all!  
What do you guys think of this chapter as a whole? Yay or nay? Any and all feedback is welcome!  
Next Chapter: Home Run Koda: When Koda discovers his natural baseball abilities, Riley takes him under his wing but they find it difficult to pull themselves away from the game.  
Please Read&Review!**


End file.
